


最终幻想永恒之弦Final Fantasy-The eternal music

by Lunauniverse



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 最终幻想15
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 272,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunauniverse/pseuds/Lunauniverse
Summary: 诺克提斯、露娜芙蕾雅及最终幻想系列全部人物的同人。只保留各角色外貌与性格尊敬的读者，网络之海，浩渺无际，能在此处与你相遇可谓上天安排的邂逅，如果您有时间，可以留下评论吗？欢迎各种批评指正，您的指导将会是作者宝贵的财富。☺️
Comments: 2





	1. 第1章 使骸突袭

**Author's Note:**

> “最终幻想”系列游戏和一般单机游戏，网络游戏不同，最终幻想是一个奇迹——取材于现实，却超越现实,将游戏升华到了艺术，幻想融炼成了爱。  
> “爱”是最终幻想的核心，是它能够打动玩家的原因。  
> 整个系列，处处能感受到作品中细腻深邃的爱，比如FF13里友情、亲情、爱情，FF10尤娜与提达感人肺腑的爱，FF7中扎克斯，克劳德，蒂法等等。  
> 这种爱，不是浮光掠影，流于粗浅的，而是一种有含蕴的能打动人内心深处的爱。  
> 它脱胎于平凡，却达到了超凡——最终幻想的人物刻画严肃又鲜活，比如扎克斯，克劳德,他们就像现实中的人一样——整个系列的艺术度和深刻性都表达了SE团队的初心——“不仅是为市场制造游戏，更是为艺术而创作游戏。”  
> 最终幻想是有灵魂的系列，从游戏的各个角度，都能发现这一点，如同水晶——“晶莹剔透又含蕴无穷”，就连音乐也体现了那——“浸润灵魂的幻想”。  
> 而最终幻想V13\15是系列最新一作，也是框架最宏大，世界最广阔，斗争最激烈深刻的一部。  
> 野村哲也试图创造出一个瑰奇宏丽的世界，将“最终幻想”更进一步，在保证游戏性的同时，把艺术性提升至“传奇”的高度。  
> V13宣传片中“幻影剑”“光之魔法”“暗之魔法”“魔导兵”“水晶神话”“美轮美奂的水都”“现代与古典结合的广袤世界”，“基于现实的幻想”“剑与魔法”——它的想象力令人咋舌。  
> 野村不仅想创造一个游戏，他是想创造一整个世界，一个伟大的世界，就像伟大的罗马一样。  
> 而正是这种前所未有的创新——就像SE第一部电影（灵魂深处）、动漫公司龙之子鸦KARAS，太过超前导致了失败。  
> 很多游戏人比如小岛秀夫都有过这样的问题，创新并不被当时市场接受，连欧洲的良心“波兰蠢驴”也频遭非议————显然，承接FFV13企划的那位头发秀气的田导演在做一项根本不可能成功的任务（野村被迫放弃V13制作王国之心3）。  
> 所以FF15到最后是一场悲剧，一个遗憾，就像露娜芙蕾雅随海洋消逝一样————最后残损的DLC与未来黎明的官方小说并不能完全弥补这个遗憾。  
> 这本小说虽然很好的表现出了爱，但并不能遮掩整个FF15故事的漏洞————宏大却缺乏逻辑，华丽却缺乏雅韵，斗争激烈却略显单薄，有情有义却略显浮泛。  
> 没有做到基于现实之上，而是漂流在虚空之中。  
> 比如诺克提斯的人物刻画对比ff7显得空洞，感情线索离奇诡异，反倒是配角刻画的有棱有角，至于真女主——露娜弗蕾亚，这简直是悲剧中的悲剧

第1章 使骸突袭

1个月后，在戴涅布莱王国，和露娜弗蕾亚公主聊起那次面对使骸的场景时，诺克提斯将会这样回答:“不，我一点都不勇敢。说实话，当看见它的第一面时，我被吓得身体的每一丝毛孔每一处肢体都冷到了极致，别说反击了，我根本动弹不了，连逃跑的意识都被冰冻在恐惧里。”

.

.

伊欧斯星球晶历968年6月11日。

时处6月天的黄昏，太阳已经落到地平线下，将路西斯王国王都因索穆尼亚的天际染出一抹粉色，王都南部郊区国家公园的天空则显出知更鸟的蛋般柔和的青绿色，公园被笼罩在一片朦胧的景色中。路西斯王国年仅8岁的王子诺克提斯在公园一处水池边的灌木丛中藏匿着，他相信女官佩兰和保镖兼司机的雷诺绝对找不他。

因为，早在1个小时前，他就制定出了一份自以为方法巧妙无比、过程毫无破绽的逃跑计划——利用每周一次从王堡外出游玩的机会，躲过雷诺和佩兰的紧盯，从而脱离王堡生活的禁锢去外地追寻一位魔女。

为此，在40分钟前，两人在教他钓鱼的时候，他面露惊慌的神情，用手指向河对岸一处树林，大喊:“天那，那里有只使骸!”，趁着两人震惊的时间，他从背后以平日不可能达到的速度飞奔到公园门口，然后对围在外边监视的安保团释放一种看似可惊可怖却危险很低的火团攻击，吸引注意力，接着假装自己已经从公园外溜走——在安保团开来的7辆随行汽车后方用魔力留下两个深深的脚印坑，然后利用安保团忙着扑灭火焰的时机再快速绕回公园，找一处高高的灌木丛躺在里面。

他想“如此一来，发觉我为逃跑而骗人的佩兰和雷诺一定会追到公园外边，因为那里的安保团看到我冲出去了，脚印也能证明这一点，他们绝对想不到自己其实还在公园。他们会在附近搜寻一晚上，明早因找不到我，附近的搜寻一定会减少，那时我就可以去中部大陆的里德去找莱妮丝。”

几个月前，外逃的想法就开始在他的心中酝酿，他感觉王堡里那烦人的老师、孤独的气氛、贵族的繁文缛节组合起的环境如一把巨钳扼往自己向往自由的灵魂。

.

常理上说，王子的这种思想难以理解——奢华舒适的王堡生活与魔法之王继承人的身份是大多民众所羡慕的，就连佩兰和雷诺都认为王子只是在恶作剧，是孩子淘气的表现。

没有人能理解诺克提斯。

因为他不是个正常的、常识之中的孩子。

一般人会为王堡精致的食物、华丽的装潢、精美的壁画、成群的内侍所惊叹，想置身于这金碧辉煌之中。

而诺克提斯却认为“在这一片片绮丽奢华的背后隐藏着死的影子。

我们路西斯的王室-贵族，一向严格遵循远古六神的教诲，制定严格的生活方式，用一个个教条束缚自己的欲望、人性，对他们来说，一切都是宗教、六神给予的——王国由六神而出，国王由六神遴选，他们信仰六神甚于自己的生命——六神给予伽拉姆王族荣耀与光辉，因此伽拉姆必须用虔诚的信仰与繁文缛节来回报，这被称之为是贵族礼仪，是高雅，是尊贵——

表面高雅实则迂腐，外表华丽实则空洞，这个王堡就像个漂亮的大笼子，锁着六神指定的傀儡。”

.

一般人会认为王堡给诺克提斯配备的是完美的教育计划——数十位高级博士轮流单独授课，全方面培养，而他对此只有嗤之以鼻。他反感别人教他知识，强迫他做所谓的作业，去学自己丝毫不感兴趣的学科，因为他是个天生的自学者，只喜欢静默一旁，独立思考——

“王室教育就是个把人培养成政治机器的闹剧，除了灌输一大堆肤浅零散的知识以外，就是教你如何欺骗民众，如何欺骗贵族，如何靠花言巧语获得贵族阶级的拥簇，如何整天做一件件违背心意的事后还能在晚宴露出一副淡然的微笑，当然还有那最著名的【民众前，你得威严，有城府，像个王；六神前，你得虔敬，要谦卑，像个仆！】——这就是所谓的成熟，所谓的大人就是这群自欺欺人的可怜虫。”

.

至于被六神安排的使命，每个正直的路西斯人都抱以尊荣的眼光去看待的——为了抵抗侵染星球的使骸，国王必须以自己的魔力为基础释放笼罩整个王国的水晶屏障。

守护民众就是王的使命，王的职责，王必须为民众为国家为星球牺牲，因为六神宗教明确表明【因牺牲而伟大，因责任而光耀】。

而诺克提斯身为现任国王雷吉斯的唯一子嗣，他必须要成为精神和力量都强大的魔法之王——为了路西斯和全人类。

诺克提斯想的就是“为什么要我当王？六神为何从不出现，仅靠虚无缥缈的神谕指使我们？星球有邪恶，神灵为何不解决？我为什么一生下来就被安排这种无聊的使命与责任！宗教除了用这些虚无的道德来剥削人以外还会干什么——真是荒唐。”

.

王子经常会有这些极端的，可惊可怖的想法流转在脑海之间，想的很多——整天胡思乱想，而且思想会持续改变，上午把老师教的一件历史案例批判完了(过去一位先王因被六神教下绝罚令而惨遭废黜)，中午会又觉得早上想的不对，下午会继续反转——思想是乱撞的，在心中不断冲突，自相矛盾。

但在生活中，诺克提斯只会想想，不会说，他装作一个乖乖的腼腆的孩子，让大人们以为是个“好孩子”。因为他太聪明了，仅仅8岁就能洞察人情世故，知道这些思想说出来会怎么样，他宁愿被当个傻子也不愿被当个疯子————【思想罪】。

诺克提斯细腻的情感让他会把一件小事物放大无数倍，他十分害怕，有时候晚上躺在奢华的床铺上，浑身发汗，打着颤，脑海里坐着噩梦“001室！他被关进了小黑屋，一片漆黑，然后小黑屋突然变亮，亮的刺眼——这种屋子能在极黑与极白之间切换，使人恐惧地窒息，那是六神关押某些王族思想犯的场所。”

伽拉姆王族有个可怖的传说，那些小时候叛逆的王储，不虔诚的，会被六神中的律法之神——剑神，召唤到神影岛，那儿有个叫阿达加姆的密室，也叫001室，据说从那里回来的王子、公主，一个个“被洗的干干净净”的，没有一点违逆的思想，后来都成为了优秀的国王。

这本是一个大人吓唬孩子的童话故事，但诺克提斯却似乎信以为真——他思想不正常。

此时的诺克提斯还不知道，他之所以会被赋予这样的使命，正是因为他是伊欧斯极少数的独立于【世俗世界】之外的人，他的思想，他的天赋传承至【不可视世界】。

和常人不同，他不是为追随宗教，为追名夺利，为凡世喧嚣，为【可世世界】的六神而生的——

诺克提斯为【上帝】而存在，为真理而生。他所有的力量，所有的魔法都将会源自于一种使命——斗争。

在他还意识不到自己真正使命的阶段——当下，这种战士的禀赋只能降级到一种俗化的冲动，这就是诺克提斯王子叛逆的来源。

.

而这种叛逆的情感随着莱妮丝的事一天天发酵——

在他眼中，莱妮丝是王国少有的实力强大、知识渊博却率性洒脱的魔法师，老师们常说莱妮丝喜欢无拘无束、自由自在的生活，是个行事独特，思想怪诞的女人。这些都让他有一种奇妙的感觉，似乎只要她来当自己的老师，自己就能从压抑的王堡生活中解脱出来。

一开始，他对莱妮丝的到来抱有很大期盼。“莱妮丝是佩兰的妹妹，有王族的分支血脉，算得上是我亲戚，而且她和父王有深厚的友情，父王也很希望她能来教魔法天赋超群的我，因此这件事情应该是顺理成章的。”

然而，莱妮丝在一个月的时间内回绝王室19次聘任函，理由仅是不愿离开里德。更雪上加霜的是，父王明天要请一个传闻中非常严肃、只会安排作业的魔法理论家当他老师。

王子终于在今天下决心逃到里德，直接去找莱妮丝并请求她让自己呆在那。

在他设想里，里德那种清淡质朴的田园生活肯定非常自由、美妙。

他认为自己已经成功一大半，里德美丽的风景正向他招手。

.

凉风习习，躺在草地上的诺克提斯幻想着未来在里德的美好生活:自由自在地在大草原、田野玩耍、不用学烦人的功课、结识许多小伙伴、和莱妮丝一边做游戏一边学魔法、钓一整天的鱼、吃各种美味的食物并再也不碰难吃的蔬菜——

在蓝天白云下，一望无垠的草地如宽阔的绿色大海，随着一阵阵春天的清风一会波涛起伏，一会如拍岸的浪花般四散开去；那黑色的土地散发着出阵阵芬香，坐在上面就感觉心旷神怡；还有那色彩斑斓的花朵，到处都是花丛，紫罗兰，牡丹，杜鹃等等让人流连忘返；自由自在地跑在上面，没有空间的束缚与老师们的喋喋不休，可以尽情地抓蝴蝶，放风筝，听知更鸟的歌鸣，与小动物嬉戏......

渐渐的，他心中还萌生出对雷诺和佩兰的歉意。

佩兰是个温柔体贴的女官，自他母亲因病逝世后就一直照料他；雷诺幽默风趣，开车时和他有说有聊，是少有能搭话的人。他并不想因逃跑的事伤害两人，只是自己向往外面的世界。

.

夜色渐浓，暮霭渐沉，王子身边的草丛中出现了许多闪闪发光的萤火虫，那景象就像是美妙的童话世界，让人陶醉。他站了起来，似乎把这里当做了里德，去抓萤火虫玩。

他那张稚嫩、圆嘟嘟的脸露出可爱的表情，上面一双乌黑的眼眸时不时透出纯真的色彩，他的心与自然融合在一块，无拘无束...

不知过了多久，一声突兀的又熟悉的话语声传来，诺克提斯听后心头冰冷，肩膀突然抽搐，瞳孔四周变得煞白，这个声音在他设想中绝不会在此时出现，但事实是残酷的。

“我的小王子啊，你玩尽兴了吗？”

说话的人是雷诺，他悄无声息地站在王子身后。他是个27岁的英俊男子，长有长睫毛，尖下巴，天蓝色的眼眸和一头犀利的红色烫发，用调侃的语气说着话，表情看不出太生气。

诺克提斯转过身来，看了下周边——佩兰还有护卫团都在，便打消再次逃跑的想法，颤声说:“那个，你们怎么知道我还在公园的?”

“啊？你忘了吗，上周在我带你去时代广场看电影的路上，你和我聊过‘王子离家出走’的19种办法，当时还以为你在开玩笑。另外，知道你喜欢看萤火虫，果然在这里找到了你。”

王子顿时想起自己说的最后一种办法——就是刚刚的计划，上周自己还没有下决心外逃，在聊天时大意了。

他无力地瘫软在地上，被现实击败了，知道今后的安保级别将会提升10个等级，父王一定会严厉批评自己，也许要被关一个礼拜的禁闭。

雷诺却并不想把事情弄大，因为雷诺觉得他虽然心中有些叛逆，缺乏责任感，却是个善解人意、情感细腻、好相处的孩子，他时常对自己吐露心扉，在车上能聊得像朋友一样轻松愉快，连最隐秘的计划都忘了保留。

“王子殿下，这次我不会上报，就当做是第一次，但我希望您不要来第二次，第三次，这让我们的工作很难做。”

“...这样吗？那谢谢了，只是，哎!”他说后颓丧着脸。

“我很奇怪，殿下，你为何这么想离开王堡?住最豪华的地方，做什么都有人伺候，每次吃饭也是精致美味的餐点，还有好多专家博士当王室教师，还有什么满足不了你的?”雷诺这样问道。他和王子的出身截然不同，是偏远地区里德人，靠着努力在王都生活并为王室工作。他喜欢王都繁华的生活并羡慕王堡的生活，因为在他老家，不是起伏不定的丘陵就是大草原，连绵的山脉和无边无际的森林，人烟稀少，生活寡淡无味。

“啊?”诺克提斯无奈地苦笑了下，说:“我没有你们那种自由，王堡的生活计划被安排地死死的，少有的外出游玩也被限制时间，少数的同伴只有宴会、聚会才能见面，吃饭还要遵守各种礼仪。每天像机器一样生活，被灌输各种历史、文学、政治等无趣的知识，就连我喜欢的魔法师莱妮丝也请不过来，而要给我安排那种只会教做无数作业的老古董，这样的日子，带给我的是深深的孤寂。”

雷诺和一边的佩兰听此话后心中都有所触动。

雷诺知道他被这样严管的理由，不仅是因为他身上的重担，还有很多安保因素在里面。虽然现在王国因魔法屏障没有被使骸袭击的可能，但被帝国特工袭击的可能性仍然存在，因为他太重要了，重要的除了身份，还有他的魔法资质。

而佩兰则了解他孤独的原因。同龄人中只有属于王室血脉分支的克劳德、蒂法、爱丽丝允许和他玩耍交流，但三人大多时间和父母在外面住，很少来王堡，而雷吉斯国王事务繁忙，所以他孩子的天性和顽皮几乎无法得到释放。唯一能打破这种局面的是莱妮丝，她的强大足矣保护王子，她的资历足矣让王堡的人甚至雷吉斯国王都允许她按独有的方式去教育，她也能让王子变得实力强大。到底，大家给王子的压力和教育根本目的是为了让他成为一个能承担责任的新国王。

佩兰俯下身子安慰他:“诺克提斯殿下，我明天会亲自去里德请妹妹莱妮丝到王堡教你，你看如何?和我们回王堡吧，国王还等着和你一起吃晚餐呢，似乎有事要和你说。”

王子沮丧的脸又出现一抹兴奋的神采，爬起来和两人走出公园，坐车向王都因索穆尼亚前去。

不过佩兰知道，即使自己亲自去请妹妹，以莱妮丝那固执的性格，也不可能有结果。

.

.

因索穆尼亚是路西斯王国最璀璨的都市。

它随王国的建立已有1000年的历史，每一处建筑都建立在历史名胜，文化遗迹之上。

中心的王堡是千年前初代王的城堡经过一次次修缮后改良而来，是现代科技与古典艺术的融合，也是世界唯一可以坐电梯到达王殿厅的建筑物；恢宏气派的时代广场，无数的大商场、美食店、电影院、商业街带着一个个放着宣传片广告的大屏幕点缀其中；皇家博物馆，皇家艺术厅和国家图书馆组成的水晶宫是世界最大的文艺宝库，宫前造型独特的玻璃金字塔和宫内的无数瑰宝一样受世人瞩目。

如果说前面那些构成了王都的内核，那么标志性的摩天大楼群和纵横交错的立体高速公路就是王都的外在。而历代先王华丽的雕像则将内核与外在连接在一起，给城市赋予了伟大。整座都市呈三角剑刃的形状平躺在路西斯大陆，这就是剑与魔法的王都，被称为不夜城的因索穆尼亚。

如一条蜿蜒长蛇般的车队在王都的柏油路上行驶，两边是草地，夹在7辆护卫车中间的是王子坐的银色跑车。

王子从佩兰那里得知父王想和自己谈的事情，是让他提前学习专门对付使骸的水晶魔法。

使骸是人类的敌人，但他从小到大除了拿使骸骗人吓人和知道一个神话预言以外对此接触不多。

王子摸了下小脑袋，不安地说:“雷诺，你知道使骸真实的样子吗？我只能从新闻和教科书上了解。二十年前，一种奇怪的病突然出现在野生动物中，得病的动物全身先出现黑斑，再到黑痕，会迅速死亡，死后的尸体被霾气包裹，晚上如同发鬼光的幽灵一般到处搞小破坏，书上称这种病是星之病，黑痕的病状被称为——星痕，夜间的如僵尸一般的尸体叫使骸，但人类不会生这种病，并且教科书上说‘使骸见光易分解，不会在白天出没’，是这样吧?”

“基本没错啦，就是不应该叫小破坏，使骸化的动物非常强大，一般战斗能力低的人被攻击后没有活着的可能...”

“可是这不是传染病吧，听父亲说，只会感染野外的大型动物，独角兽、长须豹、饕餮等等，真有这么可怕吗？说也能把动物的尸体变成怪物，但这是有个限度的吧，一只猫的尸体总不可能使骸成老虎，就算是老虎，一般用魔法攻击也能杀死，有这么恐怖吗?况且是近十年才蔓延的吧，我怎么感觉这种病到了一定程度会慢慢消失，就像自然灾害一样。”

“诺克提斯，”佩兰忽然直呼王子名字，似乎有些不安。

王子注意到了，雷诺握着方向盘的手青筋隐现，很是生气的样子，但很快，雷诺咬了下牙齿，松了口气，冷冷地说:“真不凑巧，小时候，那时使骸刚刚爆发，路西斯还没有魔法屏障，我一家被使骸攻击，父母因此而丧命，那时是雷吉斯陛下救下了我。使骸这种东西，根本不是动物尸体那种形态，完全不是一个概念。”

诺克提斯缩了下脑袋，道歉道:“对不起，我不是有意的。”

雷诺摇了下头，“没事，很久以前的事了。”

在路上的时间，王子的心绪又从使骸飘到了莱妮丝身上，似乎莱妮丝可以改变他的一生一样。

按照老师们的说法，她和佩兰属于贵族中少数能独自使用魔法的人。佩兰只会基础的防护魔法，搭建水晶障壁，但莱妮丝的魔法却能用传奇来形容。她在17岁的时候就干了一件震撼全国的大事:那时候前任国王被称为魔法教授的莫尔斯邀请她加入剑之队，她却说:“没问题，尊敬的陛下，如果您能打败我就加入”，结果两人到演练场开始比斗，据莫尔斯事后回忆说:“还好我一分钟后就投降了，否则不可能走着回去”；20岁时，她就能够单身抵抗整支尼夫海姆帝国（已侵占除了路西斯之外所有国家的领土，简称帝国）的魔导大军。魔导军是帝国征服世界的基础，因为魔导军是像机器一样量产的，能将杀伤力最大化，是恐怖的机械军团，而在莱妮丝之前，魔导军一直横扫天下；甚至3年前，在一次尼夫海姆侵略路西斯中部大陆的战争中，莱妮丝还杀死了领军的帝国王子。

但据佩兰描述，莱妮丝又是个怪女人，她的所有行为都是无法预测的，那几次帮助路西斯的战斗也不是作为国家战士的身份出面，而是她一时兴起的行动。她对自由的热情就像个性的骚动一样，很早就脱离王室到外面独自生活和工作，与她老实本分的姐姐佩兰完全是两个性格。她外在能表现出贵族式的优雅风仪，骨子里却是离经叛道，对传统不屑一顾的，甚至都不像一个忠心的路西斯人，因为她为了自己所谓的周游世界计划，多次去敌国几年不回——她不会为王室工作和效忠，也不会倾向敌国，她喜欢过超然事外，自由自在的生活。据说她和尼夫海姆的女帝史黛拉有暧昧的关系，与尼夫海姆王子又有恋爱关系，而所谓的帮助路西斯杀死那王子其实是因爱相杀——诺克提斯感觉莱妮丝是个神秘又引人羡慕的女人，似乎她凭借自己超凡绝伦的魔法可以摆脱一切尘世的桎梏，随心所欲地生活。

他兴奋地想了一会，翘了下唇角，但一看窗外的城市，心中一丝丝寂寞又涌上心绪:什么未来的魔法之王，其实他根本就不想当，他甚至不喜欢王子这个身份，连自己都感觉将来可能不会变成一个有担当的男人，某种意义上，他感觉自己太软弱了，天性敏感，患得患失，总是对选择拿捏不稳，也没什么恒心。当别人在夸耀他天性聪敏，学习速度快，心思成熟，将来肯定能完成使命的时候，一种罪恶的想逃避的冲动总是蔓延在心中——“我不想这样，我只想当个普通人，安安静静地与心爱的人生活，在田野，在大草原在海边悠然自得地生活”，但他也明白，这是不可能的，如果未来真如神话预言所说的那般“世界已到黄昏，使骸遍地，星之病覆盖星球，太阳被浊雾遮住，到处都是黑暗与死亡，土地糜烂，万物消弭待尽，只等末日的钟声”，那么他为了那少有的心爱的人也必须战斗，与使骸战斗，与尼夫海姆帝国战斗，与自己的命运战斗，他常这样想着，“哦，命运啊，该死的命运，为什么偏偏选择了我，千年的王族，这么多王者，为什么偏偏选择我碰上使骸，这实在太沉重了！”

但无论如何，生活还得继续，命运的车轮将带着诺克提斯向前进发。

.

车队继续前行，马上就到王堡。

沉默中的诺克提斯转头打量了下佩兰的脸——那副和母亲相似的温柔的脸，母亲在他两岁的时候就因病逝去了，佩兰似乎就像他母亲一样，多年相濡以沫的情感让两人的心彼此相连。不光是佩兰，仔细想来，还有克劳德，偶尔才见面的克劳德、蒂法、爱丽丝，当然还有幽默的雷诺，诺克提斯都会感觉到心中暖暖的，自己也不算太孤独，还有重视自己的人，正因为如此，就算为了他们，也要肩负起王的使命，为了......

胡思乱想中的诺克提斯忽然眼中看见了什么，远处的天空像是有一道猩红的光，从天际划出一道狰狞的弧线，他想也许是流星，但这位置也太恰到好处了吧，那光直击车队前方。

“什么!!!”

觉察危险的雷诺急忙一个急刹车，想拐弯逃离，但前面的护卫车辆发出一声巨响，随后变成一个大火团，夹着灼热无比的火焰扑到了王子所在银色的跑车上，又是一阵轰然声，比装甲车还要防护牢固的皇家银色跑车被直接撞翻，佩兰紧紧搂住茫然无措的诺克提斯，王子只感觉眼睛一闪，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声后，车子带着自己就翻了一个身，到处都是火焰，引擎似乎已经被破坏，靠着车内特殊的防护坐舱，自己才没有被爆炸的烈火烧灼。

“靠，是使骸，怎么可能?”

雷诺赶紧按下应急按钮，一声巨响，坐舱从车中弹出，掉到车边的一处草原上，这按钮还连接国王的情报中枢，能第一时间报告突发情况。此时，车队的护卫都出来与那个随红色流星陡然出现的巨大使骸战斗，王子被雷诺和佩兰拉着迅速奔在草原上，试图逃离使骸，但情况非常不妙。

那些普通的侍卫根本没想到在因索穆尼亚，也就是被水晶屏障保护的地方会遇到人兽蛇身的巨型使骸——那根本是不可能出现的，还是传说中那种最恐怖的种类，他们的冲锋枪对这使骸毫无用处，就连碎片手榴弹的爆炸对它都造成不了一点伤害，使骸用9支手臂挥舞着9把3米多长的巨剑将护卫们无情砍杀。

消灭了护卫队的使骸像是瞄准了王子一样，用巨蛇化的下肢快速爬行到三人后面。

诺克提斯只听到后面随着护卫们的一声声的掺叫，突然传来一种让人心颤的巨大生物摩擦地面而来的声音，他连回头都不敢。

“你们快跑，国王马上就到了，我来拖住他。”

说话的雷诺很是勇敢，虽然当他看到那使骸的时候，裤子已经湿了，那是他在书里才见过的使骸娜迦，他咬了下牙齿，掏出随身武器伸缩型的雷电棍，将魔力运到上面，刹那间，被雷电缠绕的棍子发出剧烈的霹雳声。

娜迦随手一劈，巨剑砍向雷诺，雷诺连忙用电棍挡住，“啪”的一声响，他感觉自己被千斤的巨力压制着，只能靠棍上雷电魔法的切割力去抵消，一颗颗豆大的汗珠从额头留下，他被逼地不断后退，虎口崩裂，只能默默希望国王快点赶到，但娜迦见一剑没效果，便用其他手再砍下一剑，这下雷诺只能放弃抵挡，向后翻滚。

躲过惊险一击的雷诺，回头看了下后面没逃多远的王子，跺了跺脚，大叫一声，用尽全身魔力对娜迦释放魔法——雷阴暗网，他用双手制造出巨大的霹雳雷网罩住对方，一时间，黑夜被电闪雷击照亮，恍如白昼，他企图靠自己最强的破坏魔法拖住使骸，但仍然事与愿违。

被雷网不断攻击的娜迦露出“鄙夷”的神情，抖了下身子，便让雷电溃散，然后对准累的跪倒在地的雷诺，挥舞长剑，横着削过去。

只见雷诺下意识地举起电棍挡在胸前，然后就被剑一下击飞，犹如被球棍击飞的棒球一般，直被打飞到远处一颗杉树上。

此时逃跑中的诺克提斯看到前方被击在树上的雷诺——血从口鼻耳中不断流出，脸扭得不成人形，手臂不翼而飞，树被撞地倒塌了，压在雷诺身上，整个人不知死活，只有血在不断淌出。

王子吓得双腿瘫软，扑通一声跪倒在地，一旁急着心子的佩兰赶紧去扶，但娜迦已经爬到两人身后，举起长剑，用力劈下。

“不要!”佩兰大喊一声，使足力量放出水晶屏障，一个半圆形由水晶组成的防护罩挡在两人身前，挡住了这一剑，但屏障很快出现裂缝，一声巨响，剑划向她的右腿，“刺啦”一声，佩兰倒在自己的血泊中，但她仍护住跪在地下动弹不了的王子，并无力地喊着“快跑啊，殿下!”

娜迦露出“惊异”并“得意”的表情，举起9把巨剑，不断怪叫着。

在看到使骸的那一刹那，诺克提斯的四肢就如灌满了铅一样起不了身了，那怪物有比蟒蛇还巨大几倍的蛇身和狰狞恐怖的面目，并有九只手臂，每一只都握有一把几米长的巨剑，全身被阴暗的气体包裹，体型巨大无比，他从没见过如此巨大的魔鬼般的生物。此时的诺克提斯大脑一片空白，无法做出逃跑的反应，心被冻在冰窖里一样，呼吸都没法进行，只有眼皮在不断跳动。

娜迦朝向已经闭上眼睛的佩兰挥动巨剑，诺克提斯的眼睛似乎已经看到了佩兰的死亡。就在那瞬间，一种前所未有的鼓动从内心最深处传来，他感受到了自己灵魂的颤动，那鼓动击败了他那无时不在的懦弱，胆怯——“我不想这样无力的，毫无作为的失去重要的人，上帝啊，我想保护她，为此...”

他知道他没有力量，他知道他那弱的可怜的雷电魔法根本抵抗不了使骸的那一击，但他仍然勇敢地站了起来，刹那间，他感觉就像被电击了一样，前所未有的力从内心的深渊冒上来，一股脑儿汇到了眼球——那不是魔力，而是比之更纯粹的力，更让人震颤的力，那一刹那，仿佛整个灵魂都被浸泡都被洗涤，力量发酵着，无数的力伴随着他的意志打开了他生命中最为隐秘的部分，他的眼球变换出神妙的色彩:

那双眸中变出蓝色的星河图案，仿佛小小的眼睛中塞进了整个星系。

诺克提斯用眼睛紧紧盯住使骸劈下巨剑的手腕，他瞳孔中似乎闪出一道琴弦般的微光。

“咣当”一声，巨剑砸在佩兰身边，使骸使剑的手腕竟然毫无预兆地掉到了地下，看起来是被什么利刃割裂了，然而诺克提斯只是用眼睛看了一下，另外什么都没有做。

娜迦“诧异”地看向王子，4只手举起4把剑同时砍去，结果又是一眨眼，空间像是裂开来了一般，它那四只握剑的手又被无形的力量割裂、掉在地上，它咆哮一声，只能扭动起身子。

鲜血从诺克提斯眼角留下，但他感受到了自己“真正的力量，”感受到那力的强度，也感受到那股力量似乎带着一种诅咒，正不断侵蚀自己身体，他的手脚已失去神经的支配，无法动弹，脑袋像是炸裂了一般，肚子胀鼓鼓的，像是刀绞一般的痛感不知道从哪儿开始弥漫，但他知道，要保护佩兰，必须彻底击败这个怪物，即使已经听到后方父王呼喊的声音。

娜迦挥起剩余的长剑袭来，王子则用眼睛对准了怪物的脖子，他感受到了自己的眼睛中有着压倒性的死亡奔流——那根本就不能算是招数和魔法，没有任何的变化，以最迅疾和最强力的方式，犹如一道弦将生命从中分开，一边是生，一边是死。

满头大汗，惊慌无比的雷吉斯王正从远处赶来，他释放自己幻影剑魔法中所有的剑射出去去保护儿子，但让他惊诧的是，那头娜迦使骸的脖子突然间断了开来，接着使骸以诡异的姿态消散在空气中，他赶忙跑去观察儿子的情况——倒在佩兰身上的诺克提斯双眸留着鲜血，整个人处于晕厥。


	2. 第2章:莱妮丝

第2章:莱妮丝

晶历968.06.12

一.

清晨的一缕阳光透过王堡9楼主卧室的彩绘玻璃，温柔地打在诺克提斯娇嫩的脸上，躺在床上的他侧了下头，没过一会，就掀开被子爬起，然后慵懒地伸了下腰，他感觉胳膊肘、腿到处都酸酸的，艰难地睁开眼，又觉得四周朦朦胧胧，前面有一个立式落地镜，于是他拖着软软的腿走过去，从镜面看到了自己全貌，但脑子里却冒出三个匪夷所思的问句——“我是谁?我从哪里来?我要去干什么?”

王子迷惘地看向自己手，盯了掌上的脉纹好一会，一道闪电般的颤动从心底发出，他肩膀抖了下，逐渐从神迷且荒唐的状态脱离出来。

诺克提斯回忆起昨晚杀掉使骸后的事情:

“先是昏迷了，意识像掉进了深渊，过了好久好久之后，被猛烈的痛意中醒起了一会，自己似乎看见了父王焦灼的脸和边上围住自己的伙伴们，一脸愁容的爱丽丝，不知所措的克劳德，满脸关怀的蒂法，自己应该躺在床上，被父王用治愈魔法治疗着，准确的说，自己并没有什么伤口，但就是痛，全身的痛，每一丝肌肤毛孔都在撕裂和变形的痛，啊，想起来了，那应该是使用魔眼时造成的创伤，不知道是身体内部的还是灵魂深处的，自己在对抗使骸使用魔眼的一瞬间，体内所有的魔力被极速吸走，脉络被绞成一团，但那时精神的兴奋把肉体的痛苦掩盖了过去——将肉体作为抵押交给了那魔鬼般的力量，因为我知道必须使用它。

只是在那之后，我的身体被力量反噬，父王不得去治疗我诡异的身体——他看起来累急了，我从来没有见过这样的他，豆大的汗珠从他额角不断流下，而我，根本确定不了痛苦的来源，如果能知道痛苦是从何处而来，那倒还好，可以将痛感局限在那，但那痛苦是莫可名状的，像是附身了一样，牢牢地把控、腐蚀着皮肉，压在我胸上，盘聚在胸腔中，撕裂我的灵魂，似乎要把我一分为二或变成另外一个人一样，那痛让我忘记了我存在的本身，然后痛晕过去!”

诺克提斯回忆后深吸了一口气，那魔眼的力量，他不想再用第二次，那种痛苦，简直让人奔溃。

在他回忆的时候，太阳逐渐升高，宽敞的卧室被照的明亮起来，一阵敲门声，三个孩子进到王子的卧室里。

“诺克提斯，你醒了吗？”

说话的女孩叫爱丽丝，她穿有红麻短上衣，粉色褶花裙，头上梳有两根可爱的麻花辫，人看起来很阳光，跑到王子身边。

“啊，爱丽丝啊，”王子又看向另外两人说:“蒂法，克劳德，你们也来了？”

穿着运动衫裤的是蒂法，是个萌萌的女孩，她鼻梁高挺，脸型柔美，杏核形状的眼睛很有神采。跟在她后面穿黑色背心的是克劳德，他长有一张棱角分明的脸，下巴瘦削，眼神却很温柔，看起来有些胆怯的样子，他们、爱丽丝年龄都和王子差不多。

蒂法拉住诺克提斯胳膊说道:“是的，昨晚袭击事件后我们就来王堡看你，到这的时候，雷吉斯国王正在用魔法治疗并没有伤口的你。那时你痛的大嚎大叫，之后晕过去了，把大家都吓坏了！最后国王说暂时治好了，但你的身体似乎有什么奇怪的变化，他理解不了，那个，你现在感觉没问题吧？”

“现在没，但我那时候有大喊大叫吗？”诺克提斯知道自己昨晚很痛苦，但回忆的时候记得是强忍住，因为那种痛苦不是老叫嚷可以缓解的，而且他只记得一瞬间的场景，把其他都忘了，便这样问向克劳德。

“那个...”克劳德顿了下，然后认真地点了下头。

“好吧，可能我忘了，但我现在没有什么痛苦，除了有点酸酸的。”他扭动身体，发现回忆中的痛楚消失不见，就像暴雨之后天晴那种感觉。

“诺克提斯，听说你昨天一个人把超级危险的使骸干掉了，是那时使用魔法过度造成的吗？我们看你并没有伤口”爱丽丝说。

“也许吧，我释放了一次魔法后就痛得晕过去，后面不知道了。”

“就，就一招把使骸打倒了吗？”克劳德惊讶地问。

“诺克提斯好厉害，大家说都是你，才没让事态恶化。”爱丽丝边说边朝他举起右肘握了下拳，露出佩服的目光。

“额，”他不好意思地摸了下后脑勺，但很快想起了什么，紧张地转头问向克劳德，“你知道我的女官佩兰和那个雷诺情况如何？”

克劳德想了下答道:“好像两人中有一个伤重的，但都脱离了生命危险。”

王子听后松了口气，接着问爱丽丝:“你们昨天就睡在王堡了吗？”

“是的，国王让我们住这里一个月!”

“啊!你们不和父母住一起吗？一个月?”王子兴奋了下，然后露出惊讶的表情说，他知道克劳德和父亲住在王之盾部队，而爱丽丝的母亲依法璐娜伯爵负责路西斯经济业，她们一般住在时代广场的金融大厦；蒂法是里夫.洛克哈特公爵的独生女，也是王子的表妹，伯爵一家住在中部大陆，是里德、达斯卡等地区剑之队的管理者，他们回到王都也住在第七天堂，这一家酷爱美食艺术，第七天堂就是名下最富盛誉的别墅式餐厅。

但蒂法和爱丽丝都很少来王堡，四人一起见面的机会只在偶尔的聚会上，据国王雷吉斯所说，“诺克提斯还小，这时候要以学业为重，太多孩子和他在一起会打扰他学习。”国王的话还是很有道理的，因为如果四人在一起，那王堡将会鸡犬不宁；三人在一起，老师的课就上不下去；王子和克劳德在一起，两人就整天琢磨着如何找借口逃课；只有王子一个人时，他什么都干不了。因此父王让四人都住在王堡一个月的决定让他有点困惑，又有些兴奋。

“国王说因为你救了佩兰，也就是莱妮丝的姐姐，因此莱妮丝很感动，昨天从里德地区【魔晶传信】说接受邀请，要来王堡教你魔法和学业，当然，莱妮丝也同意我们也和你一起学，虽然只有一个月”爱丽丝开心地说，她对将来和伙伴一起学习的日子抱有很大期待。

诺克提斯对爱丽丝笑了一下，心里轻飘飘地，感觉这是一生中最幸福的时刻，并对这种展开有些措手不及。

“呐呐，殿下，你打倒那个使骸的魔法是什么啊，这么厉害，连国王都不知道。而且听我爸爸说，那使骸非常可怕，比巨人还要高，七头九臂，龙的身子，还飞在空中，”

“额，蒂法，是蛇身人首，也没飞着，就是身形大而已。”

“那你是怎么打倒的啊，太神奇了，是不是什么特殊的招式，教我们下呗”蒂法很是好奇，她除了对美食，就是对魔法最感兴趣。

诺克提斯被蒂法用期待的目光看着，不由有些害羞，也有点自豪，但转瞬却想“那魔眼的副作用这么大，才不会告诉你们呢，否则让我天天演示，岂不痛苦到死?”

“其实呢，都是雷诺先生和佩兰小姐的英勇抵抗为主，先是雷诺大义凛然地与使骸搏斗，再是佩兰用魔法屏障阻挡怪物猛烈的进攻。他们接连消耗使骸的体力，我才能有机会，趁使骸最虚弱的时候，给它致命一击。”他认真地说，不时用手比划，好像真的一样。

“王子真谦虚”克劳德回道。

“那没有，我那招真的很普通，就是雷击魔法，现在表演给你们看看。”他说着和蒂法对了一眼，用手蹭了下鼻子，随手来了个“雷闪”击到她旁边的墙体。

这种魔法就是亮闪闪的，看起来绚丽，实际没多大攻击力，他喜欢给表妹展示这种杂技般的魔法，要的就是她传来那羡慕并敬佩的目光，然而，

“轰”的一声巨响，雷电布满了整个卧室，诺克提斯瞄见了蒂法惊恐的表情，他控制不住自己的力量，魔力如泄了堤的洪水，一并奔向他右手中，手部发出耀眼至极的光芒，伴随着的还有比昨晚回忆中更真切的撕裂感。

王子的手如带雷的大锤将坚实的墙壁砸裂，他前进的身子刹不住，一下洞穿墙面，摔在墙后侍从住的房间内。

一阵惊慌失措的叫喊声响起，蒂法三人围到王子边上观察情况，侍从们看后四处拿治疗的器具，有的跑出去告诉其他人...

王子的右手被雷电魔法反噬的像炭一样焦黑，爱丽丝赶紧用自己不纯熟的治愈术给他治疗，但很快魔力被他迅速吸走而虚弱地跪在地上。蒂法很后悔，克劳德手足无措，而诺克提斯不断抗拒着手中那撕裂的绞痛，他紧握手掌，扭动身子，拧着眉头，身体在疯狂吸收爱丽丝治愈术的魔力后，他右手以肉眼可见的速度恢复:烧焦的皮肤逐渐修复，手里的血管和组织细胞变回正常状态，但恢复时的烧灼感比刚刚的撕裂感更痛苦，更长久，他蜷着身子，不断痉挛，而一个比肉体的痛苦更恐怖的念头浮现眼前——

这是只有魔法失控才会对术者造成的严重反噬，原本自己对魔力的控制比父王还要精准，但刚刚提用魔力的一刹那，根本无法控制，就像手不是他的手，身体不受大脑指挥一样，也就是说，现在自己可能无法正常释放任何魔法。

.

.

时间过去半个小时，恢复后的诺克提斯被侍从带到11楼皇家餐厅，与父亲雷吉斯单独吃早饭，国王在餐后要和他说使骸相关的情报和身体异常的事情。

对他而言，只要和父亲一起吃饭，就是死气沉沉的气氛，这也是他厌烦王堡生活的原因之一。

餐厅不大，只有一张方形的餐桌，上面有九套刀叉，干净的方巾，父子面对面坐着。

戴白手套穿燕尾服的侍从依次给两人呈上相同的食物，先是有薄荷叶的柠檬茶，1分钟后递上一小块芙蓉面包和分多种甜酱、果酱的酱料摆盘，3分钟后上一小杯香浓的热朱古力。

侍从有序准时地递上新的食物，都是量少但精致的美食:

一小碗路西斯炖蛋，上面浮着柑橘片和淡奶油、两根手指大的熏肉片、一小块方形烤乳猪肉片、几块酥皮羊角面包佐草莓果酱，最后侍从端上来一个以花束为盘的菜肴，那看起来赏心悦目，将各种水煮蔬菜夹在花束中，摆盘极好，可惜诺克提斯最讨厌吃这个。

两人安静地花了25分钟吃早餐，然后用餐巾抹嘴，在此过程中，一语未发，诺克提斯很讨厌这种要遵守贵族规矩的礼仪用餐:嘴巴不能张太大，不能跷二郎腿，用刀叉时还要惦记不能把食物掉在盘子以外的地方，那样不符合礼仪——即使这只是个早餐。

他时不时幻想以后和克劳德蒂法爱丽丝一起吃饭的场景:不需要那些穿着比绅士还绅士的侍从，菜肴一下摆上，肉食多倍，没有素菜，一大杯热朱古力，一大盘烤肉，四人一边聊天一边吃，不用拘谨，自由自在...

“诺克提斯，请把蔬菜束花吃了，你这样挑食会造成营养失衡。”

“啊，爸爸，这个花盆很漂亮，我想拿回家摆着。”

“你能换个借口吧？”

“啊！”王子扰扰头，露出烦躁的表情说:“中午，不，晚上吃三倍的素菜吧，怎么样，难吃的东西要一起吃，是吧？”

雷吉斯皱了下眉头，叹一口气，把儿子的素菜拿过来自己吃了。

过了半会，侍从收拾好桌面，给父子端上一杯柑橘荷叶茶，两人喝着茶水开始讲起正事。

“爸爸，听说佩兰和雷诺性命没有大碍?”

雷吉斯听后露出微笑，似乎很高兴儿子关心他人的安危，“差不多可以这么说，佩兰的右腿被砍断，但普通治愈术就能修复，她现在躺在堡内的医疗院里，同样在那的雷诺的身体受损较严重，医生只能勉强保住他性命，他应该再也用不了魔法了。”

诺克提斯听后眉头一紧，叹了口气，他想到事故的始作俑者，也就是使骸，但使骸按理说不可能在受水晶魔法保护的王都出现，更何况昨天的安保很全面，没有半点危险的预兆，便问:“为什么王都会出现那种东西，爸爸，以前从来没有听说过使骸闯进王都的消息，况且大家都说这次的使骸是最危险的级别，不会...”

“诺克提斯，我不想把事件归于意外，我的部队正在搜寻相关方面的情报。使骸应该是从高空掉下来的，而我的水晶屏障没有受到天空中的攻击——那种结界也不能被突破，这意味如果存在敌人，那么对方是在低于屏障高度的空中投放使骸，或者用空间魔法召唤使骸，无论是哪一种，情况都十分糟糕，意味着有敌人潜伏在王都，而且实力十分强大。”

“爸爸，难道是尼夫海姆，”

父子对了一眼，雷吉斯露出耐人寻味的表情，而诺克提斯则快速回忆以前相关的事情，说:“我记得959年，是书上看到的，在纪念初代王的典礼上面，有一个用魔法扮成我们剑之队成员的人突然发动袭击，还释放出一个大巨人样的魔怪，有人称是使骸，但没有被确认，那次事件和昨天，”

雷吉斯扯动了下眉毛，飞快地说道:“是的，那次事件是有个匪夷所思的家伙，居然能轻易越过水晶屏障并佯装潜入，发动攻击，看起来应该对我们路西斯王族十分熟悉，我们怀疑过是尼夫海姆，但被史黛拉女王否认，而且我知道史黛拉绝不会干这种恐怖袭击——她既不需要，自尊心也不允许，而且就结果而言，因为对方袭击的时候正好被莱妮丝撞见!”

国王说到莱妮丝的时候，眼睛闪闪发亮，有些激动地继续说:“本来会引发大灾难的事件就变成了你书里讲的那场闹剧，据说那个侵入者被莱妮丝用肩撞飞，然后就逃了，之后再也没出现过，那时没多大损失就没去详细调查，那个不知名的侵入者也成为笑柄，但如果联系到昨天那场袭击...”

诺克提斯看父亲表情逐渐变严肃，就没细问下去，昨天的事态虽然没到最严重的地步，但还是死了好多护卫，王都已经几十年没有发生过针对王室的暗杀和袭击了，父亲的压力肯定很大。

“暂且不说释放使骸的幕后黑手了，诺克提斯，你的身体如何，老实说，我不知道你用了什么魔法能一下就击败那个让我来都要花点时间的娜迦王使骸，但昨天给你治疗时感觉不到你体内的魔法脉路，而且你的身体似乎会极快地吸取别人的魔力，这实在太惊人了。昨天判断你那魔法是消耗巨大的类型，但现在看来不只如此，你的身体——魔法的那部分似乎变了，变得和以前完全不一样，像换了一个人，而且后果很糟糕，就像你早上无缘无故的魔力暴走一样。”雷吉斯这样说，他前面想过秘密预言中“真王之力”的可能，但觉得还没到和儿子说相关事情的时候。

“爸爸，我也不知道为什么，那也许是魔法病吧，就是无法控制体内的魔力了，用治愈术和恢复术都没用，不知道有没有医生和专家能...”

王子和父亲又谈了十几分钟，他得知路西斯的医疗技术有局限性。爱丽丝的父亲加斯特博士是本国医疗领域的专家，他说能分析自己身体的仪器王国内并不存在，而莱妮丝这样的魔法大师也说他病情特殊，只有到西大陆戴涅布莱的首都才有治愈的可能。

戴涅布莱王国的医术和治愈魔法闻名遐迩，不仅有世界上唯一能净化及驱散使骸的“神使”魔法，还有最先进的医疗技术，以及被称为“医者之神”的代达罗斯博士，并且首都地处森林之中，风景独特，如仙境一般，适合疗养，这些都可以给予王子帮助。

只是，诺克提斯知道戴涅布莱在十年前就被同在西大陆的尼夫海姆攻占，现在是帝国的附属国，“这样没关系吗，去敌人腹地治疗?”，雷吉斯回答说戴涅布莱虽然被攻占了，但要去的首都仍处于中立地区（实际暗中反抗），这是政治抗衡后的结果。帝国虽然实力强大，但还并不能控制戴涅布莱全境，等于说戴涅的王室和史黛拉达成和平协议，从而保护首都地区的所有权，不过即使如此，大摇大摆去帝国领土边上也很荒唐，他们需要用隐秘的方式去。

治愈“魔法病”的事情很重要，关乎他日后的使命与世界的命运，因此冒多大风险也是必须的，更何况戴涅和路西斯一向关系友好，对方王室已经暗中发出邀请并秘密准备迎接他的到来。

去戴涅的时间被定在一个月后，在此之前，诺克提斯蒂法等四人要在王堡接受莱妮丝的教学。

莱妮丝昨天从里德赶来，将于今早10点与父王单独会面，然后签订王室教师的工作合同。

诺克提斯在谈话中还得知应莱妮丝的要求，王堡里原来的教师们都被安排到外面的学校和研究机构去了——用解雇来说显然不太好，莱妮丝将是王子唯一的老师。

而他中午就要和蒂法三人先去医疗院慰问雷诺和佩兰，在那里与莱妮丝见面，吃顿中饭，然后开始新的生活。

诺克提斯很兴奋，他希望自己能劝莱妮丝让自己天天不吃蔬菜，和朋友天天一边玩一边学，每周一次旅游，最好住在外面不回来，雷吉斯也是这么说的，“莱妮丝很年轻，27岁，应该比我要和你们这些孩子谈得来”。父王最后一句话——“不过她有个小毛病，洁癖类似的完美主义...”让他心中出现一种奇怪的预感。

.

.

.

二.

莱妮丝总是被人误解，世上流传她性格多变、复杂、诡谲，行为怪诞等等说法，不同的人对她可能有产生截然不同的认识。她对这些深感无奈，觉得自己只是个思想纯粹生活简单的女人。

时间追溯到她过去:

7岁前的莱妮丝是个体弱多病的孩子，经常患各种折磨人却不是非常严重的病，这导致她大部分时间都躺在床上，看窗外花园的贵族孩子们玩耍嬉闹，当时的她忍受着各种不能理解的病痛，沉默寡言，只有佩兰和当时还是王储的雷吉斯安慰和照顾她。

到了7岁那时，情况更加糟糕，她患上一种前所未有的病——“魔法脉络排斥症”。

有魔法潜力的人体内都具有名为魔法脉络的特殊回路，脉络以肉眼不可见的形态布满全身。要使用魔法除了脉络还需要魔力，而王家血脉中只有少数人到了一定年龄体内会生成魔力。

魔力通过脉络传导，与肉体构成回路，最后通过肢体以魔法的形式在体外激发出来。一般情况，魔力在脉络中的流动是可控的，不会发生在体内横冲直撞的危险情况。

莱妮丝从7岁开始体内产生魔力，但她的魔力对脉络发生了严重的排斥反应，好像器官免疫过激那种排斥反应一样。

反应在每天中午爆发，那时她不管将魔力运到哪里，魔力都会主动攻击脉络，引发全身性的疼痛，用莱妮丝的话说:“就好像在体内引爆一颗颗手榴弹似的”，她希望魔力耗完就可以结束，但魔力每过一天就会主动生成；她希望魔力将脉络破坏殆尽就不会引发排斥了，可惜她的脉络总会离奇地自动修复；她希望麻醉可以解决，但这种病不是生理上的，当时没有对魔法脉络神经系统的麻醉技术。

一般早上身体会生成魔力，中午开始爆发几个小时，把脉络破坏殆尽，下午脉络又开始恢复，然后到第二天早上身体重新生成魔力，就像一个永无止境的循环。为此她远赴戴涅布莱去治疗，可惜那里的医生对此也束手无策只能保守治疗。

她当时每天都很虚弱，遭受折磨，认为命运对自己就是漫长的摧残，甚至一度想寻死。

但她没有被命运击倒，因为她有一颗炽热的富有生命力的灵魂。莱妮丝有一种罕见的天赋，是对自然、规律、艺术、文明，或者说对“美”的一种嗅觉和追求，不仅是对世俗世界的，更是在精神领域的，尤其在数学方面。她比常人更能用心灵体会事物中深邃的部分、隐秘的情感，这种莫名的天赋让她对世界本身产生一种热爱以及渴求，她想去了解世界的美，自然的美，文明的美，规律的美，但桎梏她的现实是病魔，她没办法离开病床。

在戴涅布莱疗伤的时候，她的心灵在痛苦中重生，她对“美”的期盼与追求成为精神力量的源泉，随着精神力的不断壮大，她开始独自寻找战胜病魔的方法。

病魔来源于魔法，因此要解决也许有从魔法原理入手，可惜能够给她建议的人几乎没有，她只能从浩渺的书本典籍中寻找，读书成为她唯一的乐趣，她埋头于文字的海洋中，寻找自己病因的蛛丝马迹，而实验成了她最有效的实践手段。

魔法脉络因人而异，数量、属性各不相同，因此她只有靠自己摸索，实验。

当时给她当护士长的是一名叫代达罗斯的青年贵族，据他描述“她每天专研那些晦涩难懂的魔法书籍，很多是古人传下或从史前文明发掘而来的书，里面有无比抽象的理论和难以捉摸的概念，甚至有些是以未知的语言书写，用颠倒错乱的时间线叙述，像天书一般，就连当时最优秀的魔法专家也不能破译。但她似乎能从里面发现无穷无尽的奥妙，并日复一日拿自己的身体做实验。刚开始的时候，病症不但没变轻反而更加严重了，她的头发一天一天脱落，身上长出狰狞可怖的斑迹，脸上溃烂一片，全身散发恶臭，当时人们都以为是死亡的前兆，只有我相信那是她在与死神做拉锯战——事实证明她坚持到了最后。”

那段时间，她从书籍中发现魔法领域里有一片无人踏足的广阔世界——科学与魔法的结合。原本为找治疗方法而研究的她逐渐将研究本身当成一种享受，为探索出新的魔法原理而欣喜若狂，甚至忘记了身体的痛苦，并坚持用实验来证明自己的结论。

病魔越摧残她，她越痛苦，对魔法本源的渴望就更进一步，因为她认为魔法也是一种美，一种规律的美，就像她最喜欢的数学之美一样。“万物皆有因”——她这样认为，坚信只要自己探索出病魔的本源，就能通过思考、论证、实验去击败它，她要将自己的皮肉、脉络、身体牢牢地掌控在自己的意识下。

时间过去3年，也就是莱妮丝10岁的时候，她战胜了病魔，并将身体改造一新，当时她说:“当我治好魔法脉络排斥病的那一刻，我真正地做到了——认识我自己!”

3年的挣扎，莱妮丝认识到自己真正的追求——“寻求真理”。

但回到路西斯王都的莱妮丝已经是个头发掉光，全身都有病症痕迹的丑陋姑娘，除了雷吉斯没有人愿意和她玩，她发现的魔法原理没受到大人重视，而她的治愈也被当做是戴涅布莱医生们的功劳。但这不影响她，因为她已经发现自己的追求和普通人截然不同。她没有消沉，而是进一步追求魔法的真理，并从中得知那真理的作用——天使的外表、神灵的力量、无上的智慧，一切都是她追求的美，于是发明一套在当时人看来荒诞不经的特训方式来证明这一点。

她从10岁开始到17岁每天都进行自己独有的特训。

特训项目很简单，先100个仰卧起坐，再100个俯卧撑加100个深蹲，最后用魔力做动能去练长跑。

这是她基于自己的魔法特性而量身定制的计划，被她自称为健身，当时听到这个词的王族孩子都嘲笑她脑子有病，连佩兰也说她异想天开，只有雷吉斯支持她锻炼。

但莱妮丝这样特训7年之后——“从10岁到16岁，在这7年时间中我没有丝毫的懈怠，风雨无阻，日复一日的坚持特训。刚开始时，我每天跑1公里就累了，后面慢慢加到2公里、4公里、5公里、10公里、50公里直到用魔力能围王都跑一圈。结果是我头发重新长得金长直，皮肤也变得洁白无瑕，然后就被别人称为美少女了。”

恢复活力的她有段时间又碰到了困惑，就是她肠胃变得不好，经常闹肚子，身体感觉被某种东西禁锢了。好在来路西斯交流的代达罗斯给予了帮助。原来是她16岁特训成功后为庆祝身体完美而荒唐了一年——暴饮暴食，随心所欲地放纵。找到原因的莱妮丝立刻制定计划改变生活方式，她结合各种科学又研究出3套新理论:

——“营养学”，就是通过健康的膳食搭配让身体处于健康状态，营养成分表就是其发明之一，她的理论得到洛克哈特家族的认可，第七天堂就是为实验营养、健康的美食文化而成立的。

——“素食主义”，在后面的时间，她的饮食逐渐从肉类转向素食，并从中感受到了乐趣，认为“蔬菜是上帝给予最美味的食材”，而成为素食主义的先驱。

——“肌肉锻炼法”，照她的说法，科学的肌肉形态对近战魔法有很大加成。到底，莱妮丝的魔法修炼与所有人都不同，是靠这种“肉体改造”增强的。

当然，伊欧斯星球各国家的科学是支离破碎的，这是莱妮丝创造的前提——没有营养学、健身学，因为他们，也就是“现人类”的科学源自“史前人类”。

六神被星球的人当做至高无上的存在，它们创造的第一代人类被称为“史前文明”——然后因战争毁灭。而现人类是第二代，各国都从史前遗迹中找到科学资料，直接利用，但遗迹是残缺不全的，这导致现人类的科学处于不平衡的状态。

莱妮丝能发现新的领域是因为她有很强的逻辑能力、抽象思维——数学天赋，这让她有坚实的基础去探索真理。常人都是为了魔法和制造兵器去学数学、科学，但她是反过来。

成年后的莱妮丝和雷吉斯、爱丽丝母亲、蒂法父亲组成四人小队（注:他们自称霹雳组合），在前任国王还位的时候，一起去外国旅游考察。

和其他人不同的是，她一边旅游一边探索真理，时而对雕塑绘画感兴趣，时而对自然科学感兴趣，时而对音乐感兴趣，时而对经济政治感兴趣，时而对人类的终极意义感兴趣。

她有一双善与发现美的眼睛，在旅游中感受各国风土人情，文化艺术，并结交志同道合的伙伴，最终她确认了自己的使命——研究数学。

这在别人听起来很荒谬，但她认为非常合理。

“数学是一种规律，属于科学。而魔法虽然表面上与科学对立，但实际是一种更高维度的科学，魔法与科学是矛盾的统一，都是真理的表现，而数学则是它们共同的基础”当时的莱妮丝这样认为。

事实上，她10岁时战胜病魔的巧妙办法，正是她从几何原理中悟出的。

无论是数学还是魔法抑或其他事物，都是她在精神世界里的归宿，并不是因为有用而去研究，而是纯粹的热爱，这种纯粹性是超越世俗的，不为名利功勋。但她本着女孩的天性和善解人意的情商，也在意优雅的气质、美丽的形象与贵气的生活——她很轻易得到了这些，因为她研究的事物本身带给了她强大的力量，这种力量让她可以不用化妆就能保持精灵一样的肌肤，不用太认真就能赚取大量的财富，不用为王室效劳，王室和社会主动给予她地位和荣耀。

就像16到17岁那年，她那女性的虚荣心和人类独有的贪婪也在她心里作祟过，但她本身的外在条件让那些事物黯然褪色。

她喜欢美丽的衣服，美丽的鞋子、包包，但最后发现不管穿什么自己都是一样的美；她依靠魔法换来的钱足矣让她买几十辆跑车，住最好的房子吃最好的事物。

她不久就发现世俗的快乐虽然让人幸福，但不如精神的享受来得自由和愉悦。因此莱妮丝追逐物质生活是有限的，有节制的:喜欢却不迷恋。而埋头研究知识的时候，扎在房间一个礼拜一个月的时候，当她醉心于专一事物时，其他事情可能都不在意。

从以上几点看来，莱妮丝的世俗和精神世界并不是矛盾的，两者没有那种猛烈的冲突迫使她陷入与世隔绝的状态。她喜欢人类，只是对普通人的行为不感兴趣，比如战争，比如贵族“矫揉造作”的那些条条框框，比如忠心、对六神的虔诚这些俗世道德:

958年7月她和剑神激烈战斗过一次，至今无人所知；

在尼夫海姆，她因志同道合与史黛拉、帝国王子一起研究经济学，但随着创立的金融模型被神罗公司用在战争领域、王子对史黛拉的弑逆与政变，她又与帝国为敌，而现在仍和史黛拉保持关系；

在戴涅布莱，她不是六神教一派，却整天和反宗教的首相马杜克争辩，而在教马杜克女儿露娜弗蕾亚的短暂时间里，她又说马杜克是世界上最智慧的人...

她这些异常的行为处事让伊欧斯的人们能靠近她——大多被外在吸引，但只有雷吉斯、史黛拉等少数人能进入她内心，她与人们若即若离，她身上那些模棱两可、模糊不清的性格特点，一会让人觉得她天性率性洒脱，无拘无束，一会又让人觉得是个固执己见的完美主义者；一会让人觉得她这样埋头研究的学者是很有信仰，十分虔诚的；一会让人觉得她毫无信仰可言。

但莱妮丝就是这样的人，性格既复杂又简单，她只是个对真理有纯粹热爱的怪人。

可惜的是，此时的她不知道——在六神之上，“不可视之域”有围绕她的阴谋正在酝酿。

.

.

三.

10:00 

王厅大殿位于王堡的最高层19楼，莱妮丝将在这觐见雷吉斯国王。

她走过长长的柱廊、画廊、镜廊，到隐在角落里很不起眼电梯中，坐电梯到王殿。（注:这是王族伽拉姆的风格，不让古典风格被现代事物掩盖）

对妹妹一事的感谢、对王子击倒使骸能力的好奇、和雷吉斯国王的“老朋友”关系是她从里德回来的三大理由。（注:霹雳组合之间的昵称）

19楼的王殿金碧辉煌，似乎是把一个剧院搬到顶层来。

高大的殿柱支起雄伟的穹隆，到处是浮雕和壁画，置身于此，感觉四周是金色的海洋，恢宏壮丽。

中央是高高盘旋的水晶阶梯，大约高3米，上面左右共6个大臣的水晶宝座，于王前侧呈阶梯状坐落。

这些座位晶莹剔透，华丽非凡，中心的王座两边还有栩栩如生的历代王浮雕，浮雕姿态各异，严肃端庄，虎虎生威。

雷吉斯坐在王位上，他有一头飘逸的银发，左边烫出了一小绺突出的发丝，似乎像龙的角一般；他面部脑门宽大，眼窝深邃，眸色湛蓝，神情稳重，嘴边的须髯打理得整齐利落，身穿皇家袍式的西装，腰板很直，呼气吸气都散发出一种高贵的风度。

随着护卫的开门声，莱妮丝从正门缓缓进入，她双腿颀长，体型完美得如同女神的雕塑，脚上的黑晶纹高更鞋让她看起来有187厘米；除开高挑的身材，她脸型柔美，鼻梁很高，额头圆润，下巴较瘦，肌肤如沐浴后的精灵般白的剔透，那一身爽利的紧身西服更显示出她的英姿飒爽。但这些都没有她那披搭在肩部的金色长发显眼，似乎每一根头发丝都有醉人的气息，据说碰见她的路人，没见到面部，光是看到头发都可能呆一两秒。

“尊敬的雷吉斯.路西斯.伽拉姆国王陛下，能再次见到您，是我的荣幸。”

莱妮丝说时，微微屈膝，抚胸致意了下。

雷吉斯身子前倾，开心地说:“好久不见了，老朋友，不用多礼，我们就昨天手机里的谈话继续好了。”

两人在昨晚就用手机交流了情况，也就是关于王子的事情，所以很快就进入话题。

雷吉斯想知道莱妮丝在尼夫海姆和其他地方接触到的人事情况，这对路西斯的战略部署有很大的参考意义，尤其是使骸方面。

“陛下，首先我想说明，史黛拉不可能参于昨天袭击王子的事件，道理很简单，”莱妮丝用充满自信的语调说着，昂了下头，“除非她疯了。”

“...”雷吉斯尬笑了下，他知道莱妮丝只是半开一个玩笑，史黛拉不是一个“恶人”，要不然莱妮丝早就加入军队一起反抗尼夫海姆了。

在雷吉斯眼中，史黛拉可能比莱妮丝性格更复杂一些，但她的本性和他们一样，是希望世界更加美好——追求正义，只是处于不同的环境和立场而有不同的表现形式。更何况对王者而言，尊严是很重要的，尊严与信念有关，他和莱妮丝相信史黛拉是一个有底线的女人，不会通过恐怖袭击来夺取利益，因为那与史黛拉的本意是相悖的。

莱妮丝说:“但使骸毫无疑问的尼夫海姆投放的，只有他们的魔导飞艇能从高空攻击。”

“你的意思是，他们用我们共同的敌人——使骸来攻击我们?他们能控制使骸?可你不是说史黛拉，”

莱妮丝说:“我来阐明一点，现在的尼夫海姆存在两派，以神罗公司为核心的神罗派与以史黛拉为首领的贵族派，而议会大半被神罗派占领。也就是说，史黛拉的权力是受限的，她无法对所有的行动负责，她根本不知道昨晚的袭击。所以我个人觉得，我们的敌人应该是神罗公司。”

“你能详细说明吗？”雷吉斯皱着眉头说，在他印象中，神罗公司是近几十年从尼夫海姆崛起的，它前身是军火集团，但现在随着壮大也投入各种制造业、服务业、娱乐业、地产、铁路交通，在尼夫海姆的口碑和发展都越来越好，深受尼夫海姆民众支持，很难将它与恐怖袭击关联在一起。

莱妮丝咽了下口水说:“由于尼夫海姆的地缘特性和国民文化的特点，所以这个国家只要发展起来，就必然产生一个超级公司去统治经济体系，这就是我以前说的——金融集权、自然垄断，正巧那个公司就是神罗而已。神罗随着壮大，利用金钱不断侵蚀尼夫海姆贵族的权力和控制力，比如买通议会代表和垄断重要产业，当女王回击的时候已经晚了，因为现在已经是市场和资本的世界，也就是现代化。

尼夫海姆的国体是从史前文明学来的君主立宪制，他们有一整套比我们更完善的立法、司法、行政互相制约的政治体系，但神罗利用这套体系的漏洞逐步蚕食国家，到现在已经成了参天大树。

史黛拉必须从全局考虑，她无法直接对神罗动手，这样造成的动荡难以承受，从结果而言，尼夫海姆的民众选神罗前总裁亚丹当首相，就可知女王的处境不妙。而神罗最危险的在于它的文化基因——它是卖军火的，它的核心产业是研发魔导武器、军团，因此它会很自然地去发战争财，以前的战争就是如此。”

雷吉斯点点头，说:“看起来是个潜在的威胁，如果放任其做大，这个神罗有可能裹挟民意发起对我们本土的战争，但是神罗和使骸有什么关系？难道神罗在研究出魔导技术后还研究出操控使骸的办法?”想到这里，雷吉斯心中惴惴不安。

“我之前对此也很好奇，那时给史黛拉当过几次密探，潜入神罗一些外包研究所，就是那种名字不是神罗，实际是神罗的人在里面工作的那种避人耳目的地方。我发现一个叫宝条的男人，他表面是神罗医药分部的总经理，却在那儿研究使骸，而且我听到了个让人毛骨悚然的名字——使骸与人体双重胚胎嵌合技术，后面我查不下去了，但想想就知道这帮家伙在干嘛。那个宝条长得一张鳄鱼脸，看着就是个恶心的变态，所以昨晚袭击的幕后黑手他可能性最大。”

“...你有神罗做这种实验的证据吗？”雷吉斯心中突然起了一种想法，想让神罗公司名誉破产。

“没有，怎么可能有啊，表面那研究所和神罗一点关系都没有，神罗可是最会操控舆论的，不会犯那些低级错误。”

“莱妮丝，神罗还有可疑的人吗？”

“要有的话，就是现任医药分公司总裁萨菲罗斯和首相亚丹，亚丹是个油嘴滑舌的男人，辣眼睛的发型长得和癞蛤蟆一样，感觉没什么真本事，就是个狡诈的政客，应该没胆干这事。而萨菲罗斯是一个谜一样的男人，暂时没有发现他的可疑之处，但你知道，这样的人最可怕，但我也不希望他是那种幕后坏蛋。”

“啊?”

“没什么，这男人长得又高又帅，我不想与他为敌而已。”

“...”

雷吉斯尴尬了下，咳了一声，说:“刚才的话还请严格保密，因为我们和史黛拉都没到与神罗全面对抗的时候，我会派剑之队潜入尼夫海姆暗中调查。”

两人对神罗公司的谈话不了了之，转而到对诺克提斯的教育上。

国王认为路西斯的处境很不秒，随着他自己的衰老，魔力的减弱，与神罗和使骸对抗的平衡会被打破，可能是10年后，也可能是15年后，因为只有魔法能对抗魔导部队和使骸。而路西斯真正能使用魔法的人只有王子蒂法爱丽丝和克劳德四人，其他人的魔力都源自国王身上。可以说，王即是国，国即是王，诺克提斯肩负路西斯的命运。

莱妮丝也知道万一诺克提斯能力不够的话，那意味怎么什么，她不想肩负拯救世界的责任——那不是她的使命，但也不会坐视不管，因此对国王说自己会倾囊相授，不把王子培养成能力挽狂澜的精神和魔法都强有力的男人就不会辞去教师一职。

不过雷吉斯最后对王子的描述让她感觉一丝不妙，“我儿子天赋很好，人也很聪慧，只是没有毅力，除了早上不会赖床以外很是慵懒...对了，他很讨厌吃蔬菜，生活方式不健康，希望你能帮他改一下。”

莱妮丝听到讨厌蔬菜四字，愣了半会，自言自语:“这真是最糟糕的习惯了。”


	3. 第3章 魔法契约

一.

正午的太阳发出炽烈的光，炙烤王堡的大地。诺克提斯在医疗院和莱妮丝见面，她在和躺在病床上的佩兰说话。

看到莱妮丝的第一面，他感觉这位魔女就像神话里穿爬出来的精灵猫一样可爱，全身弥漫一种馨香的气息，那气息似乎茸茸的，尤其是她拨弄发丝时，发丝边的耳朵软萌得想让人摸一把。

王子高兴地上前与两人问好后与莱妮丝交谈，他装作大人的模样，互聊了下家族情况和贵族的琐事，后用敬佩的语调说起她那些神奇的事迹，期间一度把佩兰忘了，并说“能让您这样传奇魔女当我的老师，这本是我想也不敢想的事情”，“王堡里内很是压抑，和里德环境截然不同，但相信以老师您那无边的智慧肯定能轻松解决那些繁琐的规矩，比如今天的中饭...”她一边听一边微笑，用谜一般眼神看面前的男孩，并不说话。

王子又与莱妮丝去和蒂法三人认识，接着一起去看雷诺。雷诺的情况不是很好，虽然手臂被接回，但医生表示他的魔法脉络都被震断，没有一根能与国王的魔力产生联系。

在大家感叹雷诺命运不济的时候，莱妮丝展示了一种强大的恢复术，并不费力就将雷诺的脉络变得焕然一新。诺克提斯被这种比父王的治愈术效能高几十倍的前所未见的魔法深深震撼，想叫她用相似的力量去治愈自己的魔法病。莱妮丝是个诚实的人，在研究他身体5分钟后，当时就提醒道:“这是不可能的，你的问题无法靠别人的力量去解决。”

午餐让他们欢呼雀跃，“王堡的厨师要按规定选食材、进行料理、依次上菜，这是他们的工作，所以要自由选择就得去外面吃”莱妮丝如此说到，并开车带他们出王堡到蒂法家的第七天堂吃饭，期间并没有遭到王堡护卫的阻拦。

第七天堂是设计成别墅风格的餐厅，环境优美，气氛极佳。诺克提斯在那点了石头鱼肝、烤鸡腿、鸡皮饼干、苹果奶酥、阿格鲁德风情大虾、炸牛排等，要求不按餐前、正餐、餐后甜点顺序和料理火候而是一下摆上，吃的时候，他把腿上碍眼的餐巾拿起，揉成一团。吃的很高兴，几乎是狼吞虎咽，不时和同伴说对未来生活的畅想，还把食盘里的胡萝卜、佐菜、花束等当做玩具和爱丽丝抛来打去。

莱妮丝安静地看着他们，她点的都是装盘漂亮的蔬菜花束、苹果奶酥、美泉乳酪、草莓佐绿豆糕、全麦面包、玉米浓汤等食物，吃的很有贵族风范，慢嚼细咽，吃的时间还没看孩子们胡闹的时间长。

很快，诺克提斯注意到了她，奇怪地问为何不点块牛排要吃这么多无味的素菜，她淡定地说:“我能不吃肉就不吃，因为这样饮食健康。”

他询问健康与她这种饮食方式之间的关系。

她放下餐具，语气轻柔地回答:“牛奶、鸡蛋可以提供必须的动物蛋白和几十种必要氨基酸，且脂肪量适中；豆类可以提供植物性蛋白质，而蔬菜中的纤维素非常重要，身体的健康离不开这些元素。至于为何不吃肉，因为对我而言，肉类的营养价值可以被奶制品和鸡蛋代替，而且它本身会削弱我的身体素质，更何况我觉得它口味油腻并不好吃，我喜欢清淡的食物，有种大自然的感觉。”

诺克提斯听的瞠目结舌，一旁的蒂法因家族的关系知道莱妮丝的观点，和他详细说明新兴的素食文化，并表示自己也会做一些相关美食，听的他一愣一愣的。

餐中他向莱妮丝请教学习魔法的捷径，希望自己魔法病好后能轻松又快速变得和她一样强大，然后保护国民和击败尼夫海姆。

莱妮丝觉得后者是可能的，前者的可能性比他把六神全部封印到肚子里自己当上帝还要小。

餐后，莱妮丝告诉孩子们:“我先给你们放7天的假，并给你们有50万元王币的储蓄卡做活动经费。在此期间，你们可以在王都内任何地方玩，我会保护好你们且不加限制，因为我知道你们很少有机会这样一起生活和玩耍。”

诺克提斯听后有些飘飘然，感觉自己就像浮在天空的肥皂一样，克劳德3人很开心，而莱妮丝又说“但你们除了体验自由生活，要思考一个问题——魔法的本质是什么?这个问题是所有魔法的源头，希望你们可以从生活中领悟。7天后，我会来问你们，在此之前不进行魔法教学。”

时间过去3天，期间他们吃遍王都各种高级美食，去电影院看电影，商场买东西，在公园嬉戏，去游乐园把能玩的项目都玩一遍，晚上住在环境舒适的奢侈型旅馆，这种无尽的自由先让诺克提斯感觉在梦幻之中，然后他们快没钱了。

他们在第4天时发现只剩一万元，克劳德三人本想向父母借钱，但失败了，因为这些贵族家长不会给钱让他们游手好闲。他们不得不降低饮食、住宿、娱乐的标准，爱丽丝精打细算，计算怎样用一万元过完还有4天的自由生活。

后4天中，诺克提斯的心态变化最大，有一种奇怪的感觉渐渐浮上他的心头，那就是王堡外面的世界并不像自己之前设想的一样。

他对外面的饮食方式逐渐改观:

他认为吃饭是一种享受，除了自由，需要优雅的环境、设计时尚的餐具，摆盘精致的食物和贴心的服务，而这些只存在王堡外少数洛其林认证过的星级餐厅。很多廉价餐厅环境糟糕，人声嘈杂，食物难吃，服务简陋——“人流如潮水一般挤满餐厅，空气夹杂各种汗水、体味，到处是吵嚷声；怪诞的色调布满墙壁，餐桌狭窄，那种气氛像是逼人赶紧吃好走掉；食物连烹饪火候都控制不好，汤里居然能有头发丝，我以为那是避难区”。他以前觉得王堡的服务太死板，现在觉得外面的服务员礼仪不过关；以前觉得王堡的食物素菜不好吃，现在觉得外面很多餐厅的肉口感也不好，尝一口就知道食材不新鲜。只有洛克哈特家族评鉴的洛其林星级餐厅让他满意，但那里吃一餐的钱别的地方能吃一百次。

他的伙伴们并不像他对细节这般挑剔，这使得他意识到自己矫情的心理和娇气的性格，但有一点他觉得很真实——王堡的餐厅有几处地方让他不开心，而王堡外大部分餐厅只有几点能让他满意。

在游乐园，他碰到了一个叫伊格尼斯的同龄孩子，他抱着好奇心与伊格尼斯交谈起来。聊天中，他没想到外面孩子也和自己一样，在学校里被迫接受教育、写各种作业，还要进行王堡中没有的一次次考试。在被家长管教的方面，王堡内外都一样，当伊格尼斯说自己有次不听话被父亲暴打的时候，他感觉很惊骇。

然后，他在王都郊区野营时还发现许多以前根本没注意到的生活上的小事，比如要自己洗衣服、不会搭帐篷、不会烤肉串、睡在边上的克劳德呼噜声响的被牛喘气一样、去钓鱼前要自己准备工具，最让他受不了的是:水果要自己削皮、剥......

一天中午，莱妮丝为了让四人体验大人的生活，带他们去一家做游戏《王之剑》的网络公司参观。诺克提斯看起来没觉得什么，觉得里面员工、领导都充满干劲，富有理想，气氛不错。他见识到开放式办公的场所，像游乐园一样的环境，没有一间间小的大的办公室把人按等级分开，ceo在一个大圆桌后，唯一和其他员工不同的是椅子是最好的，任何人都能随时和ceo交流，诺克提斯认为这才是团队办公。还有午餐对所有员工是免费的，那里环境惬意，各种动漫、游戏海报布满墙壁，连杯垫都印有游戏人物，时尚的餐具，优雅的餐桌布局，光咖啡就有15种，各种糕点、美食，像是汉堡店、寿司店、甜点店的结合版，用餐的员工们脸上都洋溢着温馨快乐的笑容。

莱妮丝告诉他“这个公司之所以能保持这种状态，是因为没被尼夫海姆帝国的野蛮资本入侵。你要是以后能力不足导致亡国，那现在这些朝九晚四、福利全面、社保完善、工资优越、生活健全的公民很快会变成为生计和微薄收入奔波的社畜，当然，餐厅也不会像现在这样高级，2000多人挤在一个房间，打着像猪食一样的盒饭，你光排队就要排10分钟，夏天空调都挡不住人堆一股股热汗的臭味。”

王子从未考虑过这种现实问题，他很奇怪，问社畜是什么，和尼夫海姆帝国入侵有什么关系。

莱妮丝说:“在此之前，先要提一下帝国侵略的3种手段。尼夫海姆的战争与前时代有本质区别——魔导兵的军事进攻只是表面，对金融主权的摧毁才是核心。”

“用魔导军封锁敌国的铁路、交通要道、航运路线、出海口，从而切断敌国的贸易往来，他们用这招迫使资源匮乏的阿格鲁德共和国不战而降，简称——经济制裁；对于戴涅布莱这样的超级大国，他们先用强横的军事闪电战削弱对方实力，再一次次用短暂的和平协议迫使对方割让经济重地，并要求开放贸易壁垒。他们的产品非常廉价，可以靠倾销来摧毁戴涅布莱的农业、轻工业、服务业、工业，迫使对方经济破产、货币崩溃，然后再输出资本将对方几百年积累的财富、土地、贵族资产洗劫一空。这比旧时代用刀剑拼杀来的效率更高、代价更低，不用一兵一卒就能将敌国的现在、未来彻底摧毁，这种看不见摸不着的进攻叫简称——金融洗劫；而尼夫海姆在此之后会进行各种情报战舆论战，买通戴涅各行各业的领袖甚至贵族，让他们编织谎言、放大矛盾、抹黑王室，从而让戴涅布莱南北分裂再到各地独立、军队溃散，最后到现在的境况，简称—战略蚕食。”

他听后呆呆地望着莱妮丝，说:“为什老师话中的每个词语我都知道，但连成一段就听不懂了呢？”

“...”

爱丽丝拍了下他肩膀，插话说:“我知道，诺克提斯，我以前被母亲教过相关经济知识。老师的意思就是如果我们的魔法不能抵抗尼夫海姆的魔导兵，那么尼夫海姆就可以用各种方式让我们路西斯经济破产，银行倒闭，纸币变成废纸，他们会用看不见的方式吃掉我们的财富，然后美丽的王都就再也不是不夜城了——因为没钱了。甚至我们连制造兵器的材料都找不到，给士兵发工资的钱也没有，只能束手就擒。”

蒂法听后一脸气恼恼的样子，对王子握着小拳头说:“我爸爸也说过，那个叫亚丹什么的帝国首相说要让敌人变成——投降即是和平、叛变即是正义、放弃即是胜利的境地，实在太可恶了，殿下以后一定要击败他!”

诺克提斯心中一阵慌乱，他没想到尼夫海姆的战争方式如此精妙，能达到防不胜防的地步，但还是故作镇定对莱妮丝问道:“那这些为什么会导致我们公民变社畜呢？”

莱妮丝嘴角一撇，说:“我前面说过，尼夫海姆的产品、农作物价格非常低，这就是靠剥削劳动力得到的。他们依靠战争让本国人民变的富有，然后制定一系列扭曲的经济政策迫使占领区和投降国家的人民只能从事产业链下游的工作，并用没钱的加班、将10个人干的工作压缩到5个人等手段，大幅度减少产品制造过程、供应销售过程的人力资本，来降低商品成本——他们把人变成赚钱的机器。我们路西斯人，赚钱是为了生活，但尼夫海姆的那些二等公民不一样，生活是为了赚钱，他们只有赚钱的自由，除此之外毫无自由可言——除非你会魔法。

又是一天下午，他和莱妮丝聊里德的事情，里德的风景上和他想的一样，生活上也很悠闲，但莱妮丝说:“如果你就是想钓鱼和看风景的话，那里河边野地有无数的野兽会袭击你。更何况，那里只有做怪物猎人能满足你的生活开销，而那职业就是与危险共舞，除非你有我这样的力量，当然，你可以试着叫国王将王堡搬到那里。”

诺克提斯听后感觉王堡外的现实完全不像自己设想中的那样美好。

.

在这7天里，莱妮丝经常用一种深不可测的目光寻视四人组，既不冷漠也不亲近，除了告诉他们一些无聊的生活常识和回答幼稚的问题以外没有说一句和魔法教学有关的话。

诺克提斯在和她少数的谈话中发现她讨厌自己的依赖性，在向她请求更多的钱和帮助时，她每次都把一个词挂在嘴边——“独立”。

“你以前之所以被安排在王堡，严管严教，是因为你本身没法独立生活。你不像我，拥有保护自己的力量和赚钱的能力。你的自由来源于王室和贵族，是他们养活你，所以你必须按他们的规则来生活——小孩之所以要听大人话不是因为大人是对的而是因为离不开大人。”

他听后有种被现实打败的感觉，以前认为只要跑到田野、草原、湖泊、海边，就能做自己喜欢的事，自由自在地享受生活。

但他从过山车似的体验中发现自己追求的自由很虚假，因为他认识到自己只是被单方面的被给予。

他想“上帝是公平的，付出多少，才能得到多少。自由也许不是被赐予，命运也许不是被给予的，而是靠自己的力量创造的，因为去拿不属于自己的东西要付出代价。莱妮丝能如此自由自在是因为她的魔法，她的力量，而不是出身、地位和运气。而我，既然背负这样的责任，那么是无处可逃，也无巧可取的，因为这就是我的使命。上帝创造我是因为我具备使命，这就是我存在的理由。”

.

6月18日晚，四人回皇堡后，被莱妮丝叫到会议室内，回答魔法的本质。

4人此时才回想起当初还有这么一个问题，只能临时组织语言。蒂法认为魔法的本质是魔法脉络，爱丽丝认为是六神的力量，克劳德认为就是国王，因为有脉络的人很多，但有魔力的人很少，只能靠国王把水晶魔力传送到各自脉络上。

诺克提斯却有不同的见解，他把一周的经历思考如放电影一般从脑海掠过一遍，说出四个字“等价交换”。

在蒂法三人好奇的目光下，他有些害羞地拿周边事物举例“人想要赚钱就需要付出努力，人想要自由就得付出金钱，国家想要不被侵略就得保持强大，就像把铁棒磨成针需要时间一样，世界不存在不劳而获，凭空出现的东西，有得必有失，万物如此转化，要创造或抵抗某一样事物必须拿出和其相同的力量。就像我如果以后没有魔力支持水晶屏障就会让使骸入侵，爱丽丝以后不能让经济保持稳定就会被尼夫海姆用金融渗透，蒂法继承的王之剑不能击败魔导军就会导致领土的割让，克劳德的王之盾如果...就是我觉得魔法和这些事物一样，都是有因才有果，是一种交换，并且是有相应价值，比如多少的魔力量能释放多少程度的魔法，这是一一对应的，也就是等价交换。”

莱妮丝满意地点了下头，然后淡定地说:“不错，能思考到三维世界的魔法本质，对看得见的魔法而言，等价交换就是定则。”

诺克提斯很开心，但克劳德对一些词有疑问“三维世界?还有看不见的魔法吗？”

“三维世界就是我们的物质世界，也就是所谓的尘世、世俗，以“物质”为核心，这其中的魔法是可以被观测的，简称可视魔法，而超越三维的被称为不可视魔法。可视魔法遵循等价交换的原则。”

“啊，还有这种说法?”爱丽丝惊叫了起来，她第一次听到这种理论。

蒂法察觉了莱妮丝的意思则问道:“那不可视就不遵守吗？”

“不可视是在精神领域之中，精神无法用尘俗中事物的价值理论去衡量——精神是无价的。对于超越价值之外的，自然不可能局限于等价交换。”

诺克提斯听后更蒙了，问:“那魔法的本质是什么?不可视的魔法也有来源吧，也是一种交换吧!”

莱妮丝粲然一笑，说:“交换这个词用的不错，但用词要更精准一点，也就是——契约。”

.

.

.

二.

6月19日早上，莱妮丝带四人到位于王都南部剑之队营地的剑神习练场学习魔法，那里四周被施有防护魔法的石壁围住，专门用来承受大规模的魔法冲击，且设施齐全、场地宽阔，是理想的演练所。

第一堂课的内容是通过分析四人各自的魔法天赋去制定不同训练方法，最后结合魔法契约讲解。

站在剑神雕像下的莱妮丝正准确给孩子们测试天赋，她拿出一张破旧的羊皮纸，严肃地说:“这不是一张普通的纸。”

诺克提斯很尴尬，说:“这怎么不普通了?这又老又皱的是古代的羊皮纸，别告诉我这脏兮兮的纸是老师你的笔记本。”

莱妮丝说:“不，这纸神通广大，名叫——契约之书，最基本的作用是可以反向探测你们身体里的魔法脉络，然后以三维图形的模式飘浮在纸上。”

蒂法吃了一惊，在她脑海里，世界上没有能将魔法脉络变成影像的机器和魔物，便赶紧上前，第一个尝试。

“来，把手掌贴在纸上，神奇就会降临。”莱妮丝淡然地说。

事情什么都没有发生。

克劳德向莱妮丝投出质疑的目光，爱丽丝上前摸了摸羊皮纸觉得质感普通，又看了一眼，觉得上面没有任何字迹的羊皮纸一点不像魔物。

莱妮丝似乎想到了什么，摸了下脖颈，咳嗽一声，说:“不好意思，太久没用了，忘了念咒语了。”

在四人怀疑的目光下，她庄然地将双手盖住蒂法贴在纸上的手，口中念念有词，“汝之躯壳，在吾之下；吾之神髓，寄汝书上。应真理之召唤，遵盖亚之意志、规律者——穆因，回应吾！”

随着这句咒语，蒂法感觉手像触电了一般，被一股莫名的力量渗入，沿着手臂到胸腔直钻到小腹，她吓了一跳，想要挣脱但手就像粘在上面一样，时间过去10秒，在克劳德的帮助下，总算挣脱出来，她摔在地上，气喘吁吁，但眼前的景象却让她惊奇:

羊皮纸悬在空中散发出耀眼的光芒，光芒向四周散开，形成点与线。金光闪闪的是点，如水银流泻的是线，几十根线交错其间，都连接在点上，构成了立体的人形图像。

莱妮丝手如雀爪在上面指指点点，立体图忽然活动开来，似乎就像触屏电脑那般，不断有诡异的字符显现出来。

爱丽丝很惊讶，感觉像是科幻片中的高科技，和古代风格的羊皮纸完全不搭，于是问从哪里来的。

“这是从史前文明索尔海姆的遗迹中探得的，只有我能理解它内藏的奥妙并使用它。”

“啊！”

诺克提斯却对咒语有疑问，“穆因是什么?老师刚刚说过召唤穆因了吧。”他走到羊皮纸面前，四处看了看，没发现有召唤出任何事物。

莱妮丝听到穆因一词时，眼前一片眩晕，腿脚发软，后退一步，蹭了下鼻尖，说:“我忘了，我只知道这是在一处叫规律之涡的遗迹中找到的，但那时的记忆都消失了像做梦一样。”

四人听后傻看了下彼此，克劳德随即走向前看起浮在空中不知名的符文，那些符文随着莱妮丝手部的动作不断变化，看起来像是蒂法脉络的数据分析和报告。

“这是神灵的语言。”克劳德倒吸了口气后认真地说。

其他人被这句话逗乐了一下，而莱妮丝看了几十秒后对蒂法说:“你脉络47条，规模比较小，脉络的长度、延展性不够，且脉络对魔力的分剖浅表，性质变化匮乏。这些会让你在使用大规模、高深、复杂、大动态的魔法上存在困难。”

蒂法听后露出失望的神情，脑袋垂下，莱妮丝接着说:“但魔脉对魔力的亲和度、反应性异乎寻常的高，魔脉的回转速度、耐久构造、单位魔力耗量…效率超出常轨。你似乎在破坏性方面有无与伦比的天赋，适合瞬态要求极高的魔法。”

“瞬态什么意思？”蒂法的眼睛散发出光彩。

“就是高速运动且不黏滞的特性，俗称爆发力，能够在一瞬间将魔力运转到极高的水准，从而造成惊人的破坏力，而又能保持攻击之间的速率。这种攻击追求的是单点的破坏性，以最小的消耗释放最大的能量，代表是魔拳术——我自创的。”

克劳德对蒂法眨眼睛，鼓励道:“看来蒂法适合这种能一下子击溃敌人的魔法，真厉害!”

为了验证测试的准确性，莱妮丝和蒂法进行演练，蒂法非常兴奋，她以前在父亲的教导下就很会打拳击，在三人的加油声下，率先朝老师发动攻击。

她将魔力运到手中，加速冲向莱妮丝，连续挥出十几拳，魔法爆发出的闪光伴随在拳中，不时有大气被撕裂而产生的低吟声传出。

拳头接连朝向老师的头部、额头、鼻梁、肩部、小腹、胫骨，而莱妮丝闪避很快，缩头、移肩，连续地闪身，靠脚步移动避开这些拳击。

她逼的莱妮丝步步后退，克劳德连续鼓劲，爱丽丝则叫嚷说老师只会躲避，看起来没什么厉害的。

兴奋中的蒂法感觉魔力更足了，在使出几招假动作之后，突然加速，扭转身子，把魔力全部灌入拳中，对莱妮丝下颌骨使出一招上勾拳。

这一击速率很快，并伴随着蒂法向前的冲劲爆发出一阵刺眼的魔光，莱妮丝却冷笑一声，小声说:“看好了，这是魔拳术第一招:肩撞”。

莱妮丝突然将右掌举起快速拍向蒂法发拳的胳膊肘，然后侧身避开对方拳风，同时扎下马步将身体下沉，右脚朝地面前方狠跺，带动身体用肩部撞向蒂法的胸膛。

蒂法的勾拳被莱妮丝拍离攻击方向，她眼睛一闪，感觉老师忽然消失了，然后胸口有一股迅猛的力量传来，她来不及反应，被撞飞3米，打在一处石壁上，最后瘫软在地。

克劳德吓了一跳，赶紧去扶蒂法，蒂法喘几口大气，表示没事，但丝毫不知道发生了什么，很疑惑，而看清过程的诺克提斯则问莱妮丝:“老师骗人啊，刚刚这是用肩部撞啊，不是用拳击啊。”

“魔拳术不一定要用拳，拳只是形容一种发力的形式而已，就是瞬态的表现——刚、猛、迅，将身体的力量从肢体任何部位发出，我刚刚就用肩部作为拳发出攻击，而且，我并没有用丝毫魔力。”

莱妮丝转向蒂法，说“这就是你没受伤的原因。”

四人惊呆了。

莱妮丝让蒂法站起，说:“你知道为何我不用魔法能战胜用魔法的你吗？”

蒂法摇摇头，一脸茫然。

“因为你发力的形式不对，你打拳是在胳膊肘上集中魔力，再挥出，这样看似简单，其实很不科学。”

“啊？”

“是将身体带动拳，而不是拳带动身体，就像射箭是弓带动箭射出去一样。魔力先从脚步集聚，把重心拉低，牢牢站在地上，然后将魔力运到腰部，从腰部发出魔力，带动身体，最后从拳部发出，这样的发力是有一个从蓄积魔力到爆发魔力的过程，整个身躯都在发动进攻，你用出的是全身的力量，远比肢体发出的要迅猛的多。”

蒂法听了觉得非常厉害，但她问这样会不会导致攻击太慢了，莱妮丝让她自己试试，于是蒂法爬起身，练习了好多次。

她很快发现，用老师的技巧攻击，是把下肢腰部上肢联系在一起，全身都在运动，身体就像绷紧的弓，一旦爆发，速度和力量比之前单一的拳法要强大的多，而且她发现这种模式下除开拳部，肘部、肩部，任何部位都能发出强有力的攻击，自己的魔力能从四面八方辐射出去，不禁觉得莱妮丝老师厉害极了。

“蒂法，你以后学习的就是这种瞬间的破坏发性魔法，通过肌肉、魔力、拳术修炼，提高攻击的瞬态，为了以后在战斗中能以最快的速度击溃敌人。”

莱妮丝接着给克劳德和爱丽丝分析魔脉特点，两人希望也能学会这种强大的拳术，她一边测试一边阐述自己对魔脉的观点:

“不同的人适应不同的领域，不是所有人都适合这种对瞬态素质要求高的拳法的。对魔法而言，并没有完美的魔法，就好比点的攻击一定比面要来的强力，而反之规模覆盖肯定要大。这就是大规模杀伤魔法和高精爆魔法的区别，而相应的魔脉——魔脉对魔力挖掘剖析的程度越深，也就可以释放越复杂的魔法，但它的运转效率一定是越低的；而反之，瞬态越强，那么魔法的规模域值一定相应削弱，因为能量是守恒的，力量是相对的。总而言之，天赋没有绝对好坏的说法。”

这句话说的四人听不懂，而且先前他们从没接受过这种相对性理论的教育，但莱妮丝说知识学习要慢慢来，十年后可能会领悟的。

爱丽丝的魔法脉络被认为与蒂法截然不同，156根组成的大规模长回路，且魔力控制非常细腻，与蒂法的简单粗暴形成对比。莱妮丝说她适合大规模的治愈术和魔域广泛的性质魔法。而克劳德的天赋介于两者之间，莱妮丝不知道哪种最适合，就让他先从魔剑术开始练起。

在此期间，诺克提斯愁眉苦脸地呆在一旁，他害怕自己检测时，魔法病的痛苦会再次袭来，也有一丝对自己魔脉的期待，他平日听得最多的就是父王和大臣对他天赋的肯定，说他魔脉的质量百年一遇，但他最近却控制不了自己的魔脉......

莱妮丝对他保证，说他不会有痛苦，于是他也进行了检测。

蒂法三人围在他边上，准备为他天赋异禀的魔脉赞叹，莱妮丝露出意味深长的浅笑。

“真是美妙的特性呢，没有一根魔法脉络。”

三.

....

诺克提斯肩膀急剧抽动一下，感觉受到电击，周围孩子也脸色煞白，然后露出茫然不解的困惑神情。

他向后退了几步，他清楚没有魔法脉络是代表什么含义，想“难道前面的进攻把我体内的魔脉都破坏了，但不可能，我还能释放魔法啊？”

王子焦急地使出雷系魔法，刹那间，大地传来一阵巨响，雷电将地面撕裂，接着剧痛裹绕上他身体，他晕厥过去。

时间过去10分钟，诺克提斯缓缓睁开眼睛，蒂法三人张着眼睛看着他，满脸惊异不解。

“为，为什么我能使用魔法，却没有魔法脉络，老师不会测错了吧?”

“对啊，莱妮丝老师，魔法脉络是使用魔法必须的前提，是先有魔脉，然后产生出魔力。就像吃牛排必须要有盘子一样，这可是常识问题啊!”爱丽丝说。

“是先有牛排还是先有盘子?”

“这，”爱丽丝对老师的问题很无语。

蒂法指向地面被雷电攻击后形成的大坑，表示这种破坏力的魔法不可能由资质平庸的人做到，更别说没有资质的人。而克劳德表示王子小时候被国王用水晶魔法做过类似的探测，虽然没有现在的明确、形象，但国王也说他有300条魔法脉络。

莱妮丝又露出神秘的微笑，半眯着眼睛说:“真不凑巧，我也没有一根魔法脉络。”

“...”

“别用这种看怪物的眼神看我，世界上没有魔脉却能使用魔法的人不只我们两人，比如尼夫海姆的史黛拉，还有，戴涅布莱有个叫露娜弗蕾亚的孩子，她也是这种类型。”

诺克提斯看着莱妮丝，心中一阵惊涛骇浪，他脑海里浮现各种可能性，越想到后面越觉得荒诞。

“诺克提斯，你没发现吗？上次你魔力爆发后晕厥了半个小时，而这次才12分钟，且痛感没那么严重。”莱妮丝突然提到这个问题。

“这，”他回答不出，觉得自己身体很蹊跷。

其他三人对莱妮丝疑问更大。

莱妮丝对四人说:“首先我要告诉你们，魔法脉络相关的定律只存在——常识的世界，我指的是三维世界。”

王子领悟很快，脱口而出，“莫非是老师昨天说的不可视魔法?”

她打了个响指，“没错，这一切都来源于不同的魔法契约。”

“第一魔法是王之契约:即王之剑部队、王之盾部队所获得的契约，其中的战士本身具备一定条件的魔法脉络，但脉络没有能生成魔力的资质，因此只能依靠国王和神圣水晶供给魔力。”

“第二魔法是神之契约:与六神签定契约，神给予人类以高贵的血脉，就像戴涅布莱的神使一族和路西斯的伽拉姆王族。”说到这，她停顿一下，看向四人。

严格上说，她和四个孩子都属于伽拉姆王族。

他们的名字有三段，比如蒂法全名是——蒂法.洛克哈特.伽拉姆，其他几人最后的后缀也是，只不过隔了一千年，只有蒂法、爱丽丝能和王子算上表“姐妹”关系，而她、克劳德和王子只能算分支的淡亲戚关系。他们在外面为避嫌自称贵族，而在一起时都认为属于王族。路西斯只有他们能真正使用魔法。

“谁知道剑神是怎么和我们王族签定契约的?”

克劳德非常积极，站出来回答:“我知道，神话里读到过——

初代王索姆努年二十九岁的时候，剑神在暴风中向他显现，对他说:我是全能的神，你当在我面前作完全人，我就与你立约，使你的后裔拥有我的神力。

索穆努俯伏在地。剑神又对他说，我与你立约，你要作路西斯国的王。 从此以后，你的名不再叫索姆努，要叫索姆努斯，因为我已立你作路西斯的王。

索姆努大呼:你是我的主，万王之王，万主之主，凡有血气的都要赞美您!

剑神又说:我必使你的直系后裔拥有绝对的力量。国度从你而立，君王从你而出。

我献出世界之石——神圣水晶，作为立约的象征，是要与你并你世世代代的后裔坚立我的约，作永远的约，是要作你和你后裔的保护神。”

克劳德讲的很认真，似乎身临其境一样，听得旁边蒂法爱丽丝心情奋发，诺克提斯则觉得剑神的口才很好，很会诱惑人。

莱妮丝继续说:“克劳德讲述的不错，这就是神与人的契约——水晶之约。立约是件神圣的事情，比如戴涅布莱的神使一族和冰神就有受洗礼、受膏礼，这些都是魔法契约的一种。契约在脉络之前，先有约，后有魔力，再后是魔脉，约是因，魔是果，这是魔法的因果原理。”

爱丽丝像是理解了，怕了下手掌说:“难道说诺克提斯与剑神有约，因此没有脉络也能直接发动魔法?”

莱妮丝淡然一笑，接着说下去，表示未来会回答这个问题。

她讲述了第三魔法与第四魔法:

“第三层包括六神的一些魔法，我从神话中的描述里感觉他们大部分魔法没有脱离三维的层次，唯一能确定的是神圣水晶魔法。”

“我不知道神圣水晶究竟从哪来的，但这个被锁在王堡水晶殿中很大的漂亮石头，也叫圣石，它有超越第二层魔法的力量，所以算得上是神的象征。国王和圣石契约，所以才能仅以消耗百分之30魔力量的代价换来巨大的魔法屏障和与剑之队、盾之队无数人员的契约，但由于等价交换的定则，我怀疑施法需要的几乎无穷的魔力是从这世上唯一的神圣水晶中提取的。”

王子从她后面话语中得知，在第三魔法契约中，只有自己这个王室直系后裔能使用神圣水晶的魔法——这是水晶之约导致的。强大如莱妮丝也无法使用这种“耗能少，效率高”的特殊魔法，而这也是路西斯没有顺位继承制的原因，就算蒂法、爱丽丝是第二、三顺位，也没用任何用处，他感觉自己责任更大了。

“以上三种魔法契约我认为是属于尘世领域内的，也就是昨晚我说的三维领域，这些契约都需要魔法脉络这种看得见的事物做基础，但超越之上的精神领域则不同。并不是说它能够无中生有，而是因为能接触到世界的规律，从而使用超越性的力量——盖亚之力。”

“把整个星球当做一个总和的生命体来看，这被称为盖亚。盖亚之力是星球中流淌的自然力、规律力甚至是宇宙力，它超越空间、维度、概念，是超越现实的存在。正因为它的超越性，因此摆脱了脉络这种俗物，它的契约是思想。第四魔法是精神的契约、意志的契约、信仰的契约。”

莱妮丝讲的滔滔不绝，但她看见了嘴巴长大得能塞进橘子的孩子们，他们听傻了。

蒂法投出怀疑的目光，“老师，刚刚你说的是假设吧，如果存在第四...六神应该就是吧？”

“也许吧，六神大多时间并不插手人间的事务，能看到他们用力量的机会很少。而且，并不是层次高的魔法师一定能战胜层次低的。魔法领域是相对的，层次越高的魔法消耗越大，对使用者的要求和负担也很大，就算第四魔法的人类与第三魔法的，对抗也不一定能获胜，因为如果使用第四魔法的人类的身体承受力低，一旦前几次攻击无效，后面就无法战斗。就好比刚刚我不靠魔力击败蒂法一样。很难说有绝对的强弱，战斗比的是技巧、经验、智慧。”

莱妮丝心中却想“六神才不会第四魔法呢”。

“老师和殿下难道是第四契约吗？”

“你们以后会知道的。”

王子听着，心中一阵骚动，他想自己可能就属于第四契约，这样自己没有魔脉也能使用魔法，可自己明明之前是有魔脉的。他听到“对使用者的负担”一语时，想到了击杀使骸的魔法，那种力量绝对是超越常理的，而对身体造成的伤害与释放普通魔法截然不同，是一种灵魂的斧钺，他无论如何都不想再次体验......

“诺克提斯，你来回答下为何你刚刚十分钟就能恢复，我来之前的那次，却要半个小时。”

“可能是我用的雷电魔法对身体负担极大，8天前那次我刚刚从重伤中恢复，所以使用魔法后自然对身体耗损严重，和今天不能比。”

“很对，无论什么魔法都会对身体造成负荷，就像打出一拳，拳本身会受反作用力一样，只不过某些特殊的魔法消耗更大而已。”

...

莱妮丝结束话题给他们布置一个月的训练计划——分组训练:

王子陪蒂法练习爆发性魔法，王子陪爱丽丝学习高阶治愈术、召唤术、大魔法，王子陪克劳德学习剑术，蒂法、克劳德、王子...

在分组练习之余，他们要自学各种文化知识，莱妮丝不会给他们布置作业，但最后也就是诺克提斯去戴涅布莱之前要进行一场考试。

在此期间，由于王子无法使用魔力，在魔法课上，他只能学习理论和进行身体素质的锻炼。

课后，在离开剑神广场前，莱妮丝叫诺克提斯留下单独说话。

她用只有两人能听清楚的声音说:“都说你的魔法病是击杀使骸后的重伤导致的，可你真的有明确的伤吗？你应该很清楚，肉体的疼痛与创伤只是衍生的，你的痛苦是看不见的痛苦。而那种力量也不是与神灵契约能换来的，无论你怎样逃避也躲不了一个事实——你所谓的病是精神上的崩坏导致肉体内部的折磨。”

“你，你在说什么力量，我没有特殊的力量，我最强的就是刚刚的雷电魔法啊！”诺克提斯强忍心中的惊慌，生怕自己杀死使骸的力量被发现，张大眼睛说。

“哦?我刚刚只说——那种力量，可没说是什么特殊力量哦。”莱妮丝露出得逞的淡笑，眯着眼睛。

“...”诺克提斯顿时心中一冷，无话可说。

“我前面说过，三维世界的魔法作用于物质，实际说给你听的意思就是普通的魔法，就像你最近两次的雷电魔法是对身体造成负担，魔法越强，对身体的伤害越大；而相应的第四魔法却截然不同，它是精神上的痛苦与折磨，与之对应的基础不是魔脉而是灵魂的信念。”

“你，你为什么知道？”

“因为我和你一样，并不处于世俗的领域，我能感受到...戴涅布莱的代达罗斯会告诉你的，但就算在那里，你也得靠你自己。你知道吗?这个世界的人类大多都是为生活而生活、为赚钱而赚钱、为学魔法而学魔法，为工作而工作，你现在也一样。我看到的只是你懦弱的灵魂和萎靡的意志。去思考吧，孩子——你究竟是谁？你从哪里来，你真正的使命是什么?只有找到了答案，你的生命才会真正开始。”


	4. 第4章:第四契约

一.

1个月的时光如沙粒一般流逝，7月11日在与莱妮丝签订契约的瞬间，诺克提斯感受到了那力量的强大。

在这1个月短暂的学习生活中，莱妮丝与众不同的教学方式让王子的心情跌宕起伏。

在与蒂法学习魔拳术的课上，拳术教的很少，大部分是做一种叫肌肉锻炼的训练。

他满头大汗做地这种自认为重复性的无聊透顶的运动，不理解为何莱妮丝要这样训练，在他印象里，修炼魔拳术应该是一拳打穿石块的类型。

他怀疑是不是因为自己魔法病的原因只能这样训练，但他看蒂法也是一模一样，几乎没怎么学魔法。

一次他忍不住问莱妮丝，觉得肌肉训练和魔法毫无关系，她这样回答:“力量的核心训练是魔拳术的基础，没有身体对肢体的控制力和反应力，就做不出高深的魔法动作”，诺克提斯很无语，旁边的蒂法却很用心地锻炼着，这种锻炼并不需要依靠魔力，因此课后老师会叫蒂法与王子进行不用魔法的近战。

刚开始时，王子凭借力气大还能以不绅士的方式打倒蒂法，但很快，他就被蒂法凌厉的攻击打的没有还手的时间。如此一来，他不得不也积极锻炼自己......

他的意志相比蒂法比较薄弱，训练常常半途而废——他知道这样的后果，于是一边咬牙坚持，一边思考有没有能代替这种无聊的训练而又能使肌肉强大的方式呢？

很显然，随着一天天的过去，他没有找到比莱妮丝更科学，效率更高的肉体锻炼技巧，但以他天真并富有想象力的心灵，他找到一种可以将枯燥繁琐的训练变得有趣的方式。

那就是旋律。

他从王堡找到了一个父王不用的头戴封闭式高保真、无线耳机，名叫“王之音Z7”，在训练时，戴着一边听音乐一边锻炼。

他从孩提时代就对旋律很敏感，能感受旋律中常人体会不出的那些细腻、宏伟、深邃的情感，他之所以向往田野、大海、森林，除了景色，更多的是那里适合幻想——

月亮从田野后边升起，皎洁的莹光洒在水面上，一片波光粼粼，银色的薄雾在上面浮动，发出悠扬的前奏；青蛙们正在谈话，草地里的蛤蟆像笛子般唱出清脆的声音；蟋蟀尖锐的颤音仿佛跟天空星光的闪动一唱一和，微风拂着榛树的枝条；河后的山冈上，传来夜莺清脆的歌声...星辰、云彩在奏乐，飞舞蠕动、跳跃浮游的万物在唱歌。

音符存在于任何一个角落，旋律是组成世界的主角，而让他认识到自己天赋的是他不久后遇见的露娜弗蕾亚。

训练中他听着那些音调从悠扬进渐到深处宏大再到爆发的史诗向音乐，感觉置身于崭新的世界，那个世界与现实世界完全不同，拥有无尽的自由。

长江大河般的音乐在广袤无垠的空间里奔流，充塞着穹隆，冲击着四壁，他跟着它一齐奋发，他是翅展百米的鹏鸟，振翼翱翔，飘到东，飘到西；他是长达千米的大鲸，在大海中遨游来去自如；他是俯视世间的剑神，位于人类不可达到的秘域；他的拳头击向大地，大地与他融为一体，他的胸怀抱着天穹，与世界共舞；他的灵魂是星球的灵魂，与上帝述说着人类的历史。有时，一阙曲后，他仿佛过了整整的一生。

生生不息的力量充满他的胸腔，自那时候开始，他的训练效率提高了5倍，不仅做完了老师安排的训练量，而且有空还继续这种锻炼，似乎想把肉体改造的和幻想中的心灵一样强大，当然这是后面的事。

在与爱丽丝、克劳德学习的过程中，由于他不能使用魔法，只能听着冗余烦长的魔法理论，因此总是找不到状态。

莱妮丝教爱丽丝许多化学、生物知识和人体脉络学，说大型魔法其实就是一种变相的科学实验，只不过依据的是“魔法学”而已。

两人学着各种奇诡的据说是史前文明的符文、公式，看起来一团团的式子，据莱妮丝说，这些东西代表脉络中的魔力元素，元素通过排列组合就可以变成神奇的力量。

为了证明这一点，爱丽丝把训练场当实验室，诺克提斯被迫成为助手。训练场除了对应九大星座的九个圆形魔法阵，还有各种神奇的卷轴，魔鬼的小瓶，各种动物的血，古代炼金术的器具等等。

爱丽丝从召唤术开始学起，不断学习史前文明的咒语，并拿着一根比人还高的权杖练习——“汝之身体，在吾之下；吾之命运，寄汝杖上。”

“响应契约之召唤，遵从这意志、道理者，回应我！在此立约，吾乃成就世间一切善行之人，吾乃扫除世间一切恶意之人。”

“素之金铁，水晶之契，吾祖约于剑神巴哈姆特。

天降风来以墙隔之，

门开四方尽皆闭之，

自王冠而出，在前往王国之三岔路上循环往复

宣告

汝身听吾之号令，吾命与汝剑同在

应水晶之召，若愿顺此意此理便回应吧!”

“三大魔法将缠绕汝七天，进出规律之涡，出现吧，路西斯的守护者啊！”

诺克提斯完全不知道她咒语中的意思，觉得这是魔鬼的语言。

据莱妮丝所说，学好了可以召唤出远古的魔法战士、路西斯历代国王，甚至还能召唤出神话中的六神，这种奇妙的魔法被她命名为——“英灵召唤”，然而诺克提斯看到的除了一次次失败就是偶然召唤出的一只和人一样大的背着个书包的白猫。

后面的日子里，爱丽丝在学习物理课后还异想天开地发明一种听起来就可惊可怖的魔法，“将魔力剖析、重组、整合成电磁魔力，利用电磁诱导原理，将金币以初速度5倍音速射出，用自身的电磁力修正飞行轨道和加速金币，让金币在命中目标前不断加速，以达到极高的准确度和破坏力。”

莱妮丝表扬她:“听起来可以瞬间毁灭一支魔导兵。”

在无数次练习中，担当实验记录员的诺克提斯除了欣赏爱丽丝手指间萦绕的一缕缕电光之外，就只能看到射出的金币一致的加速1米就从空中失去控制，自由落下，变成一坨坨碳化的油渣，死死粘在沥青地面。

一个月快结束的时候，爱丽丝总算成功释放一次大规模的高级魔法，自称是“爱丽丝爆裂魔法”。魔法效果极为震撼，一刹那摧毁了郊区一处光秃秃的山丘，导致周边10千米以内都有震感。但她只发出一次，就因魔力耗尽累倒在地，诺克提斯不得不把她背回去。

他与克劳德的学习过程又是另一番情况。

莱妮丝说拳术是立于地面的近身搏击而剑术是游于空中的自由舞蹈。

一开始，诺克提斯也觉得剑术比朴实无华、追求刚猛致命效果的拳术要来的有想象力，但很快，就被剑理弄得晕头转向。

克劳德向莱妮丝一边学习数学、物理一边学剑术，诺克提斯感觉他学前者的时间和兴趣远比后者大。

莱妮丝的剑法和他们以前所有老师、主流的剑技术截然不同，在学习过程中，他感觉她似乎是靠精确的计算、分析、预知得到的。

“...依据动量守恒定律，即∑mv＝恒量，其中m是质量，v是速度，它们的乘积mv就是动量，动量是描述物体运动状态的物理量。”

由于克劳德喜欢和蒂法一起学，有时情况就变了这样:

“......此时每两个相互对应的小质点的运动都遵循动量守恒定律，即m1v1=m2v2，也就是两个小质点的动量大小相等，方向相反，总动量为零。如果我们加大其中一个小质点的动量m1v1，就会使另一个小质点的动量m2v2得到相应的增加（大小相等、方向相反），因为动量的总和不会改变（为恒量或零）。也就是我们想增加整个向前的动量∑m1iv1i，就必须加大所有向后的动量∑m2iv2i。

当我们打击到对方身体时，这种向前的动量（∑m1iv1i）就会转化为冲量（Ｆ·△ｔ），也就是一物体对另一物体发生了作用，力（Ｆ）就表现出来了。史前文明遗迹《力学》中冲量表示物体动量的变化，Ｆ·△t=mv2—mv1，这就是动量定理。从定理中我们可以看出在动量的变化固定的情况下，作用的时间越少作用力就越大，反之作用的时间越长作用力就越小，所以我们为了增加作用力，就要尽量缩短作用时间，实际上作用时间如果超过两秒以上就不是打人了，正确的说应该是推人。所以魔拳术发力时讲究瞬间爆发，这是符合动量定理的。反之，克劳德，你在用剑时也应该结合这些基础科学，将魔力发挥到极致。”

王子觉得这三人疯了。

但后面的学习中，他发现莱妮丝剑法的另一面。

王子讨厌与克劳德用木剑比试，觉得对方肯定会用上魔力，导致自己失败，而莱妮丝则说:“我的剑法有一招叫——破魔剑，专门击败比自己魔力强大的敌人。”

王子觉得这种剑法太过复杂，似乎很循规蹈矩，练习剑法和做物理题目一样，觉得剑术是门不自由的战斗学问。而莱妮丝又说“很不幸，因为你站在剑法奥妙的门之外，所以不能窥探到里面美妙的地方。定律、法则只是基础，是建造剑法大厦的基石，有了基石我们可以越造越高，从而达到前所未有的境界。”

王子问这境界是什么。

莱妮丝回答:“不用剑却比任何使剑的都要强大，没有招法却比任何招术都要精妙。”

但后面的日子，王子却能和克劳德在几次练习中打成平手，原因在于他想出了一种办法来避开理论学习剑术，那就是——跳舞。

他认为剑法也是一种舞蹈，灵感来自于阿格鲁德首相，同时也是剑法大师兼时尚舞宗师的埃克莱尔.法隆，大家都叫她雷霆姐，因为她发明的霹雳舞风靡伊欧斯且剑法很有特色，就像雷霆划过天际一样，强大、有美感。

他很喜欢雷霆姐的舞蹈音乐风格，非常劲爆，节奏感极强，听着全身都要抖动起来，靠音乐与剑法结合的训练，他找到了一种与众不同的用剑方式，靠进攻的节奏感与直觉，如潮水、风暴一般地攻击，“没有防守，只有进攻，只要把握了战斗的节奏就能让对方没有时间找到我进攻的破绽。”

莱妮丝说他的直觉确实非常罕见，能以不能参悟却能触碰的方式达到剑术的第九层境界——“如流水和缥缈的云一般自由自在，任意到达任何地方”。

但大部分比试里诺克提斯还是失败了，并不是因为没有魔力——克劳德也没用魔力，而是觉得一把剑制约了他的想象力。

他说:“如果我能同时操控九把剑，我就能获得胜利。”

莱妮丝对他的剑法学习很满意，因为她自己最擅长的就是剑术，她认为剑术是唯一能在空中舞蹈的艺术，在那次“神话中都难以出现”的对决中，全程她都是用剑。

一个月中，除了学习魔法，还有很多让诺克提斯感到惊讶的事，最主要的就是莱妮丝的日常行为。

有时候，在去餐厅前，她会拿出一个小本子计算所需的能量和设计食谱，她能用钱叫王堡厨师做想要的食物，“蛋白质需要几克，脂肪，碳水化合物，膳食纤维、维生素、钠......”并推导每种类型的食物吃多少，精确到克。

王子问:“老师，你每次这样用餐不累吗，搞得跟做算术一样?”

她回答:“不累啊，做这种算术不是简单又愉快吗？”

王子不理解为何要把食物的营养分成这么细，连钠都要控制，“脂肪控制就算了，钠还控制为什么？”

她回答:“钠就是盐，在某一方面，盐吃多了比脂肪对身体的影响更严重，会关系到你血液、血浆、心血管、脏器的健康，很多东西和钠一样都要适量——既不能摄入少也不能过量，这关系到身体的平衡。”

王子对她的营养学还是不认同，“魔法为何要与身体健康关系起来?身体有病用治愈术治疗不就行了吗？”

当时她嘴角一撇，扬了下眉毛，说:“真可惜，治愈术只能治疗表面的病态而不能治疗本质的病源，而且，无论是用魔法还是进行其他活动、工作，身体是做一切事情的本金。”

一边的蒂法也赞同她，认真地对王子说:“我爸爸也说过类似的话——保持身体健康的目的，是使你获得智慧。”

王子有些尴尬，发现自己似乎变成四人组中最不听话的一个。

.

莱妮丝不时神游的状态让他很惊讶。

有时她早起后在窗户上用记号笔划满诡异的符号和公式，要他们提醒才能回到人间。

有时她整夜观测星体的运行，似乎觉得满天的繁星会舞蹈一样。

有时她指着满是诡异公式和几何推演的本子说:“我无须离开小屋就能遨游未知的地域，探测万物的尺度，并与神奇的生灵交流。”她这种突然开始自言自语的习惯让诺克提斯和其他三人觉得在那一刹那见了鬼。

一个周末日，莱妮丝带他们出去玩，中午在时代城购物中心7楼用餐的时候，四人组吃的很开心，但她沉浸在自己的世界中，只吃10分钟食物，就拿出一沓的白纸，用魔鬼般的符号公式在上面进行六神都看不懂的演绎证明。

四人吃好后在大商场里玩，等到下午他们去叫她一起去看电影时，她还在原来地方进行推算。

餐桌已经被纸张占领，他们叫了好几声都不能把她拉回正常的世界，于是四人组只好自己去9楼看电影，等电影看好回到原来餐厅准备吃晚饭时，她还在那里推算，并占领了5个餐桌来放魔鬼的纸张，四人组只能在其他餐桌上吃饭。

时间过得飞快，对她而言，也许是30分钟也许是3个世纪，当四人组吃好，诺克提斯满足地摸摸肚子时，她大喊一声:“我发现了，只需要一根杠杠，就能撬动整个星球!”诺克提斯听后惊得吐出一块肥肉。

克劳德是少见的性格害羞内向但很关心人的男孩，他经常主动收拾莱妮丝从正常世界到神妙世界再转回来的过程中创造出的魔鬼纸张和魔鬼本子，并整理、保存下来，虽然她说这是毫无必要的，“所有的知识都在我的脑中”，但克劳德似乎对其中一部分魔鬼的公式产生好奇，比如一种被她称之“分形分维”的神论，然而，她说克劳德没到学习这个神论的时候，让他先自学微积分的教材，“知识要从基础学起。”

诺克提斯当时感觉克劳德被莱妮丝带疯了。

但有一次，克劳德也觉得她疯了，那次他在卧室给莱妮丝收拾纸张时，心灵被魔鬼浸透，问了一句智障的话“1+1为什么＝2?”，问好后就后悔了。但莱妮丝先愣了1分钟，然后拿一沓纸开始证明，证明从纸底滑到了桌面，从桌面开始蔓延，像颜料一样蔓到地板蔓到墙角，沿墙角而上布满了整个房间。克劳德被惊的手足无措，蒂法爱丽丝和王子前来看观望，不知过了多久，在卧室没有一处地方可以写下数字符号后，她沉默了5分钟，吓呆了四人组5分钟。然后她把手抚在胸前，仿佛与六神定下契约一般庄严地宣告： “这是我们人类迄今为止遇到的最困难的问题。”

二.

诺克提斯完全不相信魔法与数学能有任何联系，认为这个智障的问题在魔法上是悖论，“正因为1+1≠2才有魔法，魔法是不科学。”

莱妮丝对此并没有生气，而是面露微笑，淡定地回答:“这正是绝大多数人认为的，魔法是神秘学，无法和科学联系在一起，从而用那些毫无逻辑和理性的方式去学习锻炼，认为经验是魔法的核心，但我不一样，我和所有人都不一样，我认为实践是魔法的核心，而根据我的研究——万物皆有因。这个世界如此复杂且充满了未解之谜，但我相信所有的现象背后都有答案，那就是规律，科学并不是你们从报纸从父母大人媒体上看来听来那么简单的东西，科学没有对错，也没有真假，也不分正反——科学是艺术，科学是文化，科学是哲学，科学包含一切东西，而一切事物中又包含科学。科学是一种规律，一种不断变化的规律，并且是一种不断证明本身错误的规律，其规律的本质就是真理。只要是存在的事物，即使是神也有真理，掌握了规律就找到了通往真理的道路，而魔法，在我看来不过是建立在科学之上的力量而已。”

诺克提斯哑口无言，觉得她的话荒诞不经，并确认她并不是心中幻想的那种离经叛道的类型，而是比离经叛道更严重，是个无法理解的怪女人。

当时更让他担心的是，克劳德迷上了数学，整天研究微积分，除了与蒂法练魔法，不怎么与别人说话，一些时候，还拿本子问诺克提斯，似乎诺克提斯惊人的魔法天赋会体现在数学上面似的。然而诺克提斯只学了一天微积分就无法看下去，他感觉学这种逻辑严谨、论证严密又无比抽象的知识比学过去除了经验毫无实际用处的理论魔法还要苦涩难懂，就像吃硬硬的的牛筋一样。

他恨不得那些自然数能跳舞，能飞到空中，去击败那些数学规律的条条框框的束缚，并觉得数学比做噩梦还要让人害怕，是这个星球最枯燥乏味、毫无自由可言的呆板科学，并发誓如果莱妮丝要逼他学习，或要成为强大的魔法师必须要精通数学的话，他还不如死了算了.......

他在6月24日晚上，经过了一番思想斗争，带着“要不你走要不我死”的偏激想法进到莱妮丝老师卧室说自己的想法。

然而意想不到的是，很快，随着莱妮丝一抹蔑视的微笑和淡定的回答，他先是呆了10秒，然后心中一股愠气冒上来。

“别扯了，你学不了这个。我4岁时，就能在病床上独自证明二项式定理，戴涅布莱那个露娜弗蕾亚5岁就会立体几何，而你都8岁了，却连导数都不会算，连克劳德的天赋都比你高10倍——我指的是数学天赋。在这个领域，就是天才和傻蛋的区别，傻蛋学一辈子都没天才学一年强，而像你这样对数字之美毫无感觉的人，拜托，让你深入学就是对数学的侮辱。”

诺克提斯听后心想“可恶，我都没认真学过，你怎么能说我天赋差10倍!”

.

从莱妮丝到王堡后快一个月的时间里，诺克提斯对她的看法从前面好几次波动逐渐到一个稳定的轨道，她和他设想中的人完全不一样，有许多地方甚至刷新了他的世界观，但就关于自由这一点，他们仍然能感觉到彼此，不像莱妮丝，诺克提斯此时只能隐约感觉内心深处的某种鼓动，而挖掘不出自由的表现形式，但他觉得本质是一样的，真正的自由来源于对某项事物的追求和热爱，只不过他理解不了莱妮丝的爱而已。

最重要的是，她改变了王子烦闷的王堡生活，无论在王堡还是在外，他的自由都大大增加——虽然在物质享受方面还有很多的不足。她与众不同的性格意外地契合诺克提斯，相比于之前的那些王室老师。

有一种女老师他最讨厌，就是头脑简单却口齿伶俐的。之前有三个，像是一个模子里刻出来的，在父王和其他贵族在场的宴会中能表现得忸怩矫情，脸上的笑容、强扭的脸皮让人看着就生厌。而一旦到普通时候，没有他人，单独教你的时候，会来一个自然的变脸，把你当什么都不懂的孩子，认为孩子什么想法都是天真幼稚的，并用老气横秋的语调斥责你。不光斥责，她们说话如连珠炮一样，一串一串，颐指气使地指点这指点那，毫无尊敬可言。那语调还是拉长的，比乌鸦还要难听，叫的又尖又响，生怕别人听不到，就像热水烧开的声音。

她们能在短时间说一大堆话，语言流畅，无比精准地述说了一种观点“我是对的，你是错的”。其实那些话大半是废话，重复的语言，空洞的内容，只是她们能这样扯一天，直到你耳朵嗡嗡的。

在教学上，她们灌输知识的本领十分卓越，善于把流动变化的知识做成一个个精致准确的知识点，并认为死记硬背是最重要的，因为在她们看来知识是死的，知识点就是真理，而学习本身是件无趣且痛苦的事情。刻苦学习、吃苦耐劳并忍受痛苦是好学生的表现，而追求自由和喜欢玩耍则是要被教育的，他最讨厌的文学老师就是个例子，整天批评他字写的太难看，潦草无比，像飞的一样，分不清楚，要求他每天练字，书写整齐美观。而他认为写字就应该随心所欲，怎么快就怎么写，因为是字写给自己看的，写给别人看的直接用电脑就行——练字是种迂腐且无能的展现，他背地里还称文学老师为老妖婆。

这几个历史、文学、政治老师让诺克提斯心中早早有对坏老师的精确认识，并对这几门课厌恶至极。但莱妮丝和她们截然不同，她的性格像只猫，冷静恬淡也很温柔，不会围着你指指点点，觉得你有问题就直接批评。观察人的时间很多，却很少说话，说起话来慢声细语，没有拐弯抹角的浮华成分。喜欢表达自己观点却很少批评别人观点，看起来很内向但实际比谁都会说，行为怪诞却意外的可爱，诺克提斯很喜欢她这样的性格，希望在她的教导下能获得足够的力量————快速治好魔法病，轻而易举变成魔法大师，让帝国俯首称臣，把外面的使骸消灭殆尽，然后可以和朋友去旅游、游玩、钓鱼......

.

.

7月11日一早，莱妮丝要给四人进行这个阶段最后的魔法考试，明天王子就要启程去戴涅布莱看病，因为要保密，所以蒂法三人不能陪同。

一行人到第一次上课的剑神修炼场，莱妮丝让四人用学到的力量组合进攻来夺取自己裤裆上挂着的铃铛，说抓到以后可以给奖励——在王堡雇一组厨师专门负责四人的料理、建一间可以脱离王堡规定束缚的私人餐厅、把一层楼改成家庭电影院、造一个露天游泳池......

诺克提斯听到这些奖励，心中就一阵激动，按她说法，他们只要达到一定的魔法层次就可以逃离贵族规则的束缚，无忧无虑地享受物质生活，学自己喜欢的，另外都不需要学。

他认为自己的实力已经达到这个水平，觉得这一个月内学到领悟到的比前3年还要多，似乎魔法是一门简单的学问——“魔法的大厦己基本建成,后面的我只需要添添补补。”他甚至认为能和莱妮丝打成平手，只是由于魔法病不能发挥出来罢了。

于是说:“我没办法用魔法进攻，只是指挥的话不能体现我的实力，所以我认为老师的考试有失公正。”

莱妮丝说“好吧，为了看一下你实际的学习成果，我要给你施展一种治疗型契约术。”

诺克提斯很奇怪“老师，你之前不是说不能治我的魔法病吗？”

“这不是治好你的病，这是将病症减轻。在你使用魔法时，我可以远程将治疗魔法传入你身体，从而将你魔法病的爆发遏制到一定程度，这样你就能使用10分钟的魔法用于考试。”

诺克提斯听后喜形于色。

“不过，这治疗术对第四魔法造成的创伤没效果。”

诺克提斯赶紧回复:“不，我不会什么第四魔法。”

蒂法三人用奇怪的眼神看了诺克提斯一眼。

莱妮丝淡然一笑，拿出第一次上课时的契约之书。

他兴奋起来，与莱妮丝进行契约仪式，仪式就在契约之书上。

契约场面最为壮观...那羊皮纸散发耀眼的光芒，纸上显出只有他能看清的奇妙文字:

第四魔域————代...

戴涅布莱...马杜克...哲学之卵

尼夫海姆...史黛拉...原力之波

阿格鲁德...雷霆.......超绝之精

路西斯......莱妮丝....真理之瓣

路西斯......诺克提斯..............

蒂法长大嘴巴，看向全身散发出魔力波动的王子。

.

王子感觉在那一瞬间，有种暴风般的力量裹挟着一股暖流在体内奔腾，如流动的温泉从他胸中划过，从他腹部穿过，四肢和无数骸骨在暖流中洗脱得干干净净。

酣睡在体内的力量渐渐觉醒，在他内部极深邃的地方，像是漩涡之海，迸出一种莫名的颤流和莱妮丝的魔力交相呼应，两种力量碰撞、交融、合一，在他体内分支开来，以脏器为点，血脉为线，如无数的溪流、小河以繁复交错的线路不断流淌，最终汇入一处浩渺无际的海。

他感受到那力量的美妙:自己的体内似乎出现了魔脉，但并不是普通的类型，因为可以靠心灵去控制那些溪流、小河般颤流的分布、路径、数量，那些线像是脉络实际却是看不见的靠意志变化的图纹——只要自己的灵魂足够强大，就能根据魔法属性的不同随意改变线的长度、数量、效率，能一瞬间变出几千根脉络发动规大规模的魔法，也能一瞬间将数千根变为一根...

莱妮丝的力量随着流动不断在减少，他意识到10分钟后就会流逝光，而且她的力量并非是提供自身魔力，而是与体内那股原先暴虐的力量达到平衡。他认识到那股力量就是造成自己魔法病的根源，它既能带给他痛苦也能带给他强大，它是将幻想化为现实的伟力，因过于强大而不能被他承受，但至少在这10分钟它被莱妮丝压制住，他可以释放出原先的魔法——以更快更强的形式，只是他告诉自己千万不能释放那一招。


	5. 第5章:魔眼.弦击

一.

“克劳德，攻击不要停，爱丽丝，你在莱妮丝反击时用魔法屏障支援克劳德，蒂法，你边路佯攻，给我制造破绽。”

“是的，殿下!!!”

...

四人配合的进攻形成一股股魔法风暴卷着地面的沙砾袭到四面八方，被攻击的莱妮丝并没使用武器，而是用套有黑皮手套的双手进行防御。

这种黑皮手套刻有防护咒文，被薄薄的魔力包裹，使得砍在上面的刀，刺在上面的剑毫无效果，有防切割和防穿透的作用。

她用手抵挡克劳德的连续斩击，身体不断靠前，只要斩击稍微迟钝一下，她就跺脚吸气，带动身体用右肘猛猛击向他长剑保护不到的身体部位，但他太矮了，移一下肩膀就能避过，而爱丽丝的水晶屏障总出现在她右肘攻击的方位。

在她右肘撞破屏障时，蒂法的拳头也随风声袭向莱妮丝脸部，她不得不拉开距离，向后跃去，那刹那，地面突然出现一长条倒刺，原来是诺克提斯算准她后跃的位置，想袭击她的下肢。

“有些想法”她低吟一声，在空中扭身，拳头朝下将倒刺破坏，右脚像鞭条一样甩向诺克提斯腹部。

“蒂法，克劳德，跟上!”

他大喊一声，膝盖弯曲，跳在空中，避开莱妮丝的鞭腿，然后竖起手指，将腹部的魔力进行性质变化，舌头像打火机一样，将口腔中的空气点燃，利用从腹部抽到嘴部的强大魔力，他像喷火龙一样吐出一道炙热的吐息，奔向莱妮丝，而一旁的蒂法则从她背后攻击。蒂法踏在地上的脚震裂了地面，身体像拉满的弓一样奋力将拳头挥向莱妮丝。

克劳德也从后边迅速跃到半空，巨剑朝莱妮丝的头顶劈下，剑风带着魔光让空气发出让人恐惧的呻吟。

“这是十字交叉攻击”莱妮丝心想，她开始释放魔法，双手朝前后方撑开，一个球形的护罩从她身体中央显现，迅速扩大到全身，这护罩看起来与传统的水晶屏障不一样，像是被气体和暴风组成的结界。

三人的攻击都无法突破这个护罩，而护罩逐渐扩大，犹如像要爆破的气球，三人赶紧往后面撤退，“砰”的一声，四周的防护墙壁被震得粉碎，到处是飞起的石屑。

莱妮丝看向5米之外全身发出电光的诺克提斯，她没想到的是，使用迷彩魔法的爱丽丝正缓缓靠近。

爱丽丝在地上匍匐前进，拧着眉头屏着气，这种迷彩魔法与气息遮蔽共用能达到接近隐身的效果，属于高级魔法。此时的她与环境融为一体，而刚刚冲击带来的烟雾弥漫四周，正好遮挡莱妮丝的视野，她已经爬到莱妮丝脚下，只要一勾手就能抓到那个铃铛...

“咦?”莱妮丝全身突然电颤一下，想也没想就伸手去抓自己的铃铛，然后与爱丽丝的手撞到了一起。

爱丽丝的伪装被迫解除。

发现问题后的莱妮丝嘴角抹过一丝嘲讽的冷笑。

爱丽丝震惊地说:“怎么可能?”

她这样回答:“你身为女人不知道我们都有第六感的吗？”然后一脚把防御不及的爱丽丝踢飞到对面墙壁。

她摇了摇头，说:“喂，别告诉我这就是你们四人组的实力，也太令人失望了，这样下去，别说抗击尼夫海姆，连使骸都...”

莱妮丝话没有说完，就看见诺克提斯袭击到身前。

他身体被雷电缠绕，那是他从王族魔法书中学习到的最强的攻防一体的魔法——雷鸣铠甲。

这种魔法将魔力进行雷的性质转变，从四肢各个地方爆发出来，再进行魔态固定，维持不断激发的状态，就像穿了一身铠甲一样，除了能防守对方的攻击，还能在反击中用雷电效果加成，他为了应对莱妮丝在近战上的优势而使出这招。

但即使这样，他没攻击几下，就被莱妮丝找到空隙，她右肘前顶诺克提斯的肩部，把他撞飞5米，他铠甲被肘击的产生丝丝裂缝。

他的进攻是给队友争取喘息的时间。

恢复后的克劳德又带剑劈了上来，他这次将火焰魔法加在剑身上，对莱妮丝挥舞着火剑。

两人攻防了几招，火光闪动，克劳德的剑倏地刺向莱妮丝左肩，不等剑刺中，就手腕一抖，让剑改变方向，精巧地削向莱妮丝右颈。

莱妮丝“咦”的一声，竖起右掌，做刀状去挡格，当的一声响，剑与掌相击，剑嗡嗡发着声音，没等震声结束，莱妮丝就挥掌斩向克劳德脑门。克劳德赶紧向右侧一跳，避开掌刀，左手持剑斜向削去，攻击莱妮丝的大腿...

时间一点点流逝，四人几乎是车轮战对着莱妮丝，因为他们的配合都被莱妮丝破坏。克劳德的剑术虽然精妙，但莱妮丝只要几步就能帖住克劳德把他撞飞，蒂法的拳击速度没有莱妮丝快，诺克提斯也一样，他们对付不了莱妮丝。

魔法攻击大多打不到她身上，她速度太快，脚步飘忽不定，而且她反击没有多余的动作，就是近到身前，根据四人的肢体行动，不是肘顶就是肩撞，不是肩撞就是鞭腿，三人一起的攻击还没有她一人来的精准。

时间过去7分钟，爱丽丝利用三人创造的机会发出一记爆裂魔法，魔法准确的落在莱妮丝头顶上，一阵硝烟过去，爱丽丝晕倒过去，而被球型屏障保护的莱妮丝却毫发无损。

她大喊一声:“诺克提斯，你的指挥实在糟糕，我以前不是教过你——大规模破坏魔法不该用于单一目标的吗？”她觉得没必要看这些花里胡哨而无用的配合，便用肘部开路，凶狠地跑向三人发起进攻。

很快，蒂法在格挡肘击时被莱妮丝趁势转身用背部横横一撞，撞飞到一边。克劳德被她抓住持剑手，她反向一扭，剑随着克劳德的惨叫掉落在地上，她一记过肩摔就让克劳德失去战斗能力。

只剩下有雷鸣铠甲的诺克提斯，他用魔力重新修复了刚刚破损的铠甲，时间只剩下2分钟，他沉醉在战意里，刚刚一系列的组合攻击被莱妮丝以轻描淡写的方式化解，这让他很恼怒，就像被高年级生推翻在地的小学生一样，他觉得自己不应该如此弱小——虽然他个头比能力看起来相差的更大。

他想获得更强大的力量，内心似乎听到了呼唤，源源不断的魔力涌了上来，他用雷电将全身细胞进行激化，让自己魔法的威力更上升一层。

——雷鸣疾走，靠活性化的身体，他能如疾速的雷一样运动，他认为这样就能躲开莱妮丝迅猛的魔拳术。

——雷阴暗掌，将全部魔力集中在手掌上，进行雷电的性质转化，他就可以让雷电的贯穿力发挥到新的高度，连魔法的颜色都是阴暗的，是黑色的雷电，使用时那种激烈无比的魔力波动让他认为这一招连自然界的闪电都能劈开。

诺克提斯朝地面用力地一蹬，他像箭一样射出，冲到莱妮丝身前，挥掌向对方腹部击出。

莱妮丝见对方的势头很猛，就灵巧地侧身避开，趁他前进的时候用拳从上往下击他后脑勺。

莱妮丝像空气一般突然从他眼前消失，但此时的他由于那特殊力量的关系，感知力大幅提升，似乎能感觉后脑勺的有能量波动。他看也不看，右肘集聚雷电向脑勺方击去。

诺克提斯还是没有碰到她，攻击过后，他转头寻找，莱妮丝却突然出现在他面前，相距两米不到。

她用嘲讽的语气说:“这就是你的实力吗？真是令人失望，给予了你重新使用魔法的机会，你却用这种鲁莽的进攻，薄弱的防守，毫无思想可言的方式战斗。你所谓的魔法节奏去哪了？也许是被你那种瘠薄的身体能力所限制，发挥不了。像你这样薄弱的力量，怎么可能在一个月前能击败娜迦王使骸，果然那天是运气啊。”

王子对她突然改变的说话风格很是厌恶，感觉被侮辱了，咬了下牙齿，将魔力浸透双手去施展雷暴魔法。

很快，空气中充满了狂暴怒号的雷电元素，魔法就如波浪一般向着莱妮丝铺面压去。

诺克提斯准备用大规模的雷暴麻痹莱妮丝，然后绕到她背后，用雷掌偷袭。

他现在释放的魔法规模之大，强度之高让边上在地上的蒂法三人看的瞠目结舌。

莱妮丝皱了下眉头，以脚为中心释放魔力。

她脚下的地面在雷暴来的一刹那崩裂开来，石头碎边笼罩在周围，雷暴魔法的一部分攻击被阻隔。

在王子眼中，莱妮丝的双腿在一瞬间膨胀起来，像是肌肉的瞬间爆发，这是很奇怪的场景。

莱妮丝消失了，诺克提斯立刻感到不妙。

她的右拳，从不可思议的角度，从完全让人意想不到的位置，突然向诺克提斯脸颊击去。

诺克提斯吓的急忙躲避，他不小心脚底踉跄了一下，摔倒在地，下巴被磕破，流出丝丝鲜血。

此时的诺克提斯心急如焚，他已经将魔法用到了极致，却连老师衣服都沾不到......

诺克提斯气的浑身哆嗦，他没想到平时与蒂法、克劳德战斗中的剑术拳法在莱妮丝面前全都施展不开——她速度太快，在他攻击之前就打断了他的节奏，而他没有相应的魔法能与之对抗，除了...

莱妮丝露出鄙夷的神情，挖苦道:“原来你是那种天赋平平又懦弱无能的小孩子。本以为你有什么特殊的力量可以摆脱凡人的界限，但现在感觉不是了。常人只能过常人的生活，好好学习、听父母话、按照他人给你安排好设计好的方式像木偶一样完成自己的人生任务——这被称之为守本分，看来你也需要这样。不能给你想要的自由生活了，那会害了你，只会让你成为一个悲剧。你懂吗，没有强大的魔法，就不能抵抗使骸，击败尼夫海姆，就没有你想要的生活。你的自由来源于魔法，没有魔法，你什么都不是。”

“我，不是，我，”诺克提斯大脑一阵短路，他本以为自己在快乐地学习一个月后，魔法已经变得很强大...

“所以，等你从戴涅布莱回来，我准备对你进行魔鬼训练，名叫101方案。剃光你的头发，让你住到黑屋子里，吃毫无口感的营养餐，不能和他人交流，除了学魔法，只能埋头写作业、素质锻炼和考试，考试只能多不能少。一天两次，午餐晚餐后就要考，还有大考、中考、小考、模拟考、年末考，考的不好就要关禁闭。而且你别想着能逃跑，我会在你房间放一个巨大的电屏幕，随时可以用电屏幕监视你的一举一动——我正在注视着你，我无处不在。你这样的傻孩子就应该乖乖听话，牢记——上课即是自由、考试即是幸福，作业即是快乐。要抱怨就抱怨你一个平庸浅薄的灵魂却降临到这幅身躯上吧。”

诺克提斯听着既惊慌害怕又愤怒，内心深藏的力量像魔鬼一样涌动，大喊道:“我才不是什么傻孩子”!

冲动让他把一件重要的事情抛到脑后，10分钟已经快结束，他只能发出自己不想用的绝招。

他瞳孔变换出海洋的颜色，视点对准莱妮丝右臂，发出一道无形的弦一样的攻击。

随着弦的发出，他感觉脑部像是炸裂了一样，神经战栗，精神的深渊对他张开血盆大口，他在晕厥之前对莱妮丝口袋边绑着的铃铛又发出了一道...

莱妮丝先是察觉到了诡异的魔力波动——那甚至不是魔力，攻击从肉眼看不到的地方，速度甚至超越了光，她急忙用比前面迅速100倍的速率闪避，快的像是从一个位置闪现到另一个位置。

“魔眼?作用于空间的吗？不是...”莱妮丝喃喃自语。

她出现在诺克提斯视线范围之外，右臂却出现狰狞的裂口，裂口似乎有种极速深入的趋势——就像被一把能切断世界万物的线割中一般。但她的右臂没有被切断，裂口周边出现一圈紫色的魔光与之对抗，不一会，魔光附着皮肉让裂口消失。

莱妮丝只睁开着左眼，左眸变幻出淡紫的色彩，一朵美丽的紫罗兰在瞳孔中显现，秀雅神韵......

二.

时光慢慢地流逝，因索穆尼亚的天空从刺眼的白色到浅蓝色再到暗淡的紫色。太阳躲到山脊后面，散发出令人陶醉的光晕，一阵庄严肃穆的钟声响起，宣告暮霭的时分已然到来。王都沉浸在璀璨的霓虹灯里，一点点陷入沉睡。当第二天的天际从昏暗中挣脱，显出一阵鱼白的时候，诺克提斯已经在前往戴涅布莱的游艇上，游艇自昨夜离开码头，用水晶魔法做动力，先绕过中部大陆，再进入西海。

西海是连接中部大陆与西部大陆的海洋，占有星球海域的四分之三，和西海比起，路西斯王国的中部大陆和王都间隔的路中海只能算个小湖泊。

莱妮丝、雷吉斯国王、诺克提斯等人要穿越浩渺无际的西海，到达西部大陆戴涅布莱的伊比利亚港口，然后乘坐王国特使专门来接送的车辆穿过戴涅布莱东部的平原、森林、山脉，到达处于群山缭绕的王宫———菲涅斯塔拉宫。

游艇被施加隐形魔法，国王也打扮成普通商人的模样，出行被严格保密，去的也只有相关人员，这都是为了防止被尼夫海姆知晓。

诺克提斯躺在游艇舱室中的床上，他已经昏迷了12个小时，昨天他在用魔眼后就昏迷过去，身体一阵冷一阵热，全身抽搐，没有意识。莱妮丝给他的医疗型魔法契约很快就被破坏，即使她用自己魔力去治疗也不能一时将他从休克的状态拉回来。

国王只能让佩兰把他抱到这搜艘白金游艇上，他们必须昨晚就出发，因为戴涅布莱的王族正用一次庆祝典礼转移尼夫海姆帝国的注意力，今天将会有世界各国的名流商人陆续进入戴涅布莱。为了万无一失，游艇即使有隐形防护，也需要今天就让王子进入戴涅的王城，只要进入中立的王城，就能避开尼夫海姆驻扎在戴涅布莱边境的魔导兵和乔装的情报人员。

莱妮丝本来留在王都，但因为某些事情，她想法改变，要去戴涅布莱与人讨论一个未解之谜，顺便保护王子。

国王雷吉斯难得一次放下手中繁杂的理政工作，离开王都去戴涅布莱。对他来说，除了带儿子去看病，这也是一个小小的度假，到底戴涅的王室和自己有深厚的感情。

由于有莱妮丝保护王子，他计划在一周后回来。

现在让他担忧的还是王子诡异的魔法病，他知道王子有两种形式的病情，一种是在魔力释放后的局部伤，另一种看不出有伤口，却更加严重。

清新的海风刮起他飘逸的银发，他和边上的莱妮丝说着话。

“莱妮丝，你昨天也治疗过诺克提斯了吧？他那种病真的很奇怪，和你小时候截然不同，我前个月给他治疗时魔力被迅速吸走...”

莱妮丝扶着桅杆，看着海洋叹了口气说:“这孩子的体内有一种特殊的力量，先不说那种力量可以释放的魔法，它本身像是一个巨大的漩涡，只要你把魔力注进去——不管以治疗为目的还是以破坏为目的，魔力都会被这个无形的漩涡吸走，而漩涡内部通向一个黑黢黢的洞，深不见底。也许这个漩涡早在他出身时就深埋在体内某个区域，在他与使骸战斗时爆发了出来。他的魔脉都被漩涡破坏，并不是我小时候魔力乱冲撞那种，而是他的漩涡比魔脉更高级，能更高效地利用魔力。反之为了发出更高维度的魔法，漩涡必须要把魔脉破坏。而关键的是，漩涡本身只会发出强力魔法，他只要施展魔法，漩涡就会抽取大量魔力发出超出他本身承受范围之内的力量，就好像一个8岁的懵懂少年非要去思考星球的命运一样，他从心灵到肉体都没为此做好准备。”

雷吉斯皱着眉头说:“听起来像是严重点的魔法反噬病，可是他在使骸那次，也就是用特殊魔法产生的...”

“那是超越常识的魔法，他的漩涡既可以发出普通的强力魔法，也能——我用进化这个词来形容，漩涡进化到魔眼，而魔眼连接星球之力，他和我一样，在使用魔眼会招到星球的反噬力，只不过我的意志力强大而已。”

“原来如此，杀死使骸的魔眼对应自身的精神力，而漩涡才是导致魔法病的主因。”雷吉斯这么说道，他知道先今世界各国都有历史以来最强大魔法师，他们都有魔眼，而魔眼是靠精神力发出的超越性魔法，连水晶之力都很难抗衡，因此诺克提斯的魔法病并不是由于使用魔眼导致的，而是能产生魔眼的“漩涡”，这种结构导致他无法控制自己。

“是的，他有关魔法的方面已经被漩涡控制，而漩涡的本质只有那边的代达罗斯和神使一族可以分析出来。当然，我以前的魔法病也是由一种不同于漩涡的结构导致的，几乎每一个有魔眼的人都会出现这种情况。我们每个人都有独特的代替魔脉的回路结构，而每个人适应的方式是不同的，相当于——数学家、物理学家、化学家、生物学家、医学家、哲学家会以不同的途径追寻真理一样。”

“原来如此。”

“总之，我们虽然可以提供帮助但诺克提斯的路要靠他自己走，他必须独自承担痛苦、择难，他要有独立的人格，并找到内心的所爱，因为——他生来就是特殊的。”

雷吉斯听后目光看向远方，特殊一词唤醒他的记忆，虽然生在王室在别人眼里已经很特殊了，但对伽拉姆王族不是，诺克提斯是最特殊的，这要从一年前带诺克提斯去看神圣水晶说起。

水晶之约是历代王储都必须参加的仪式。

历史上有些国王不只有一个孩子，这种时候就需要剑神通过水晶去确认最适合的王选。据说剑神是一位公正严明且崇尚法度的神灵，他虽然不会直接干涉人间事物——因为他是神，但会通过神圣水晶去传达自己的思想，这种思想被称为——神谕。

而被选中的王储会通过水晶和剑神契约获得水晶之力。

如此一来，王室不存在争权夺位的必要与可能。

路西斯王国就这样靠与剑神的特殊关系保持千年的和平。

由于诺克提斯是独生子，因此雷吉斯在仪式上并没有什么紧张、好奇，他不会和历史上某些国王一样——在仪式上得知“自己不喜欢的孩子被神圣水晶选中当下任国王”。

神圣水晶被锁在王堡两幢大楼中间的大型储藏厅里，这个储藏厅有一个电影院的大小，中央放置水晶。当时诺克提斯被雷吉斯带到水晶面前，那一个半人高度的外表呈晶状簇型的结晶体，梦幻般的淡紫色，它晶莹剔透又神秘莫测，散发出的魔力波动能让人有种俯倒在地的冲动。

诺克提斯对美丽的水晶很有兴趣，他把小手碰到上面，与它契约，仪式有序地进行，然而在契约完成后，从水晶中突然冒出一股飓风般的能量，能量席卷了整个大厅，诺克提斯的眼眸变成了红色，眼角出现诡异的花纹。

雷吉斯吓了一大跳，以为千年没有现过真身的剑神又要在暴风中显现——然而神并没有在现实世界中显现，而是通过精神传达话语，雷吉斯的脑海里放出了剑神要告诉他的神谕:

“千年之轮回已然到来，末日之钟声近临敲响，天穹将被黑暗笼罩，大地亦被污秽侵蚀，伪王更欲埋葬世界。

为护星球之灵，赎世人罪恶，汝儿诺克提斯将幸受星球之膏，获真王之力...”

自那天开始，一年多来，雷吉斯每当想起剑神的预言时，就猜测真王之力的形式。

他多次在“光耀之戒”中与路西斯诸王的魂魄探讨真王之力，直到一个月前使骸事件发生，他当时认为这是真王之力的前兆。

但莱妮丝说诺克提斯特殊的力量并不是真王之力。

他的心情非常复杂，20年前，史黛拉、莱妮丝等人还没展现力量的时候，他和千年以来的凡人一样，以为六神的力量，传说中的力量就是高不可攀的最强。

但随着后面的战争、莱妮丝等人超越神话的力量的展现，他对世界的认识也不断在改变——剑神神谕的目的是什么?剑神之上是什么?剑神为什么偏偏选中伽拉姆或剑神为什么只帮助路西斯?六神为何对人类的自相残杀坐视不管?剑神对其他五神有传闻中的高位神的说法吗？既然魔眼有如此强大的力量，那真王之力又是怎么回事？

莱妮丝看着眉头紧锁的国王，拍了下他肩膀，说:“你不会又想诺克提斯那真王之力的事情了吧？”

雷吉斯征了一下，说:“是啊，始终搞不懂魔眼和剑神说的力量的关系，算了不说这个。你昨天与他训练的感觉如何？”

“他的魔法质量很高，兼具规模和力量，但技巧不行，不过这个需要时间去培养，其实对于8岁的孩子这已经很不错，只是碰到我而已。”

“那最后用魔眼发出的攻击呢？他眼睛变红色了吗？”

“他眼睛变的是蓝色，而且力量展现出的和我们王家的水晶魔法截然不同，他和我一样，在用魔眼时都是向这颗星球本身汲取力量。”

雷吉斯叹了口气，又说:“我们星球自初代王...一千年的历史就没有出现过现在这种情况，有如此多特殊力量的人...”

“是的，雷击斯，老实说，魔眼就是随着史前文明遗迹的挖掘、使骸的出现而出现的，而在这之前，除了我们路西斯，其他三个国家都没出现过魔法强大的人，但现在三大国都有，这意味着什么，你知道吗？”

“是预言吗？”

“没错，我研究发现伊欧斯星球似乎每隔一段时间就会有一次世界末日，每次都有名为使骸的怪物出现。这次也一样，只不过大多史前遗迹没人看懂所以没有解读出而已，当然六神也故意隐瞒这个史实，神话书里都被抹消了。但这一次却是最诡异的一次，因为我、史黛拉、雷霆、马杜克都不是六神遴选的人，我们的力量来源星球本身，而这就和六神的神话起了冲突，因为六神自称星球是他们创造的，但我们能力的存在否定了这一点。这个世界在六神之上，还有未知的存在，我只能如此猜测。”

雷吉斯听得眉头越来越紧。

“而在此之中，诺克提斯既被赋予剑神的使命，又被其他的存在给予更强大的力量，这真是...”莱妮丝淡然地说。

雷吉斯说:“这真是不幸的命运。”

雷吉斯是一个传统的父亲，只希望自己的孩子能幸福快乐地生活，但比国王更沉重更艰巨的使命压在诺克提斯身上——也许还夹杂更大的阴谋。

他们现在只告诉诺克提斯击败使骸和尼夫海姆的使命，却没告诉他真正的——使骸并不是能够被击败的存在。

他真希望自己来承担儿子的使命，他认为自己的妻子已经够悲惨了，不希望儿子也如此——但这是不可能的。

.

.

诺克提斯从梦魇中惊醒，他对自己身处的地方一无所知，他感觉双腿瘫痪，控制不了，全身酸麻，有气无力。

他对昨天释放魔法后的记忆感到陌生，那种痛苦在现在是泡影，但在昨天是真实，他的脑海里，感觉昨天自己的灵魂被一点点剥离肉体，然后又一点点回过去。

他确实晕厥了，但肉体的晕厥并不是精神的迷失，他一清二楚，全身心的埋在痛苦里面，痛就像一个汪洋大海，他无处可逃，甚至连自己是谁都忘了，现在想来，“我是谁”确实是一个极难的问题。

普通痛的时候他是诺克提斯，但处于那种灵魂被剥离肉体的痛苦时，他又是谁呢？就好像你漂浮在你的身体之上的感觉。

他又一次遭受了心灵最深邃的地方带来的痛苦。

佩兰在一旁照料他，把他抱到轮椅上，这种轮椅是经过魔法改造的自动型，他看到了开游艇的雷诺，与他交谈了几句，然后与父亲和莱妮丝交谈。

雷吉斯告诉他已经快到戴涅布莱了。

他与父王说了几分钟无关紧要的话后转向莱妮丝询问昨天的事情，尤其是铃铛的，他害怕她真会实施恐怖的101教育方案。

莱妮丝说她当时在激将他使用魔眼，他的战术技巧不太好——“你只是单纯在施放魔法，并不算在使用魔法。魔法攻击与肢体攻击是断层的，几乎没看到拳术、剑术，那些花里花哨的魔法似乎是为了展现而释放的，而不是为了战斗本身，或者说是没有贴合实际的战斗状况。”

但她说他表现的斗志让自己感到欣慰，“你真的把我的铃铛夺走了”这也是她愿意一起去戴涅布莱的原因之一。

“有我的保护，你就不需要整天呆在戴涅布莱的王宫里，你可以和那个露娜弗蕾亚一起玩，虽然她比你大三岁，但应该很合得来。”

但王子一心想着魔眼的事情，他为魔眼的暴露而感到难过，他说不想再使用魔眼，即使魔眼的力量非常强大。

莱妮丝拍了下王子的肩膀向他展现出自己的紫罗兰花眸魔眼，王子很是惊讶。

“我知道你的痛苦，知道使用这股力量时那种灵魂分离，肉体毁灭的痛，但这就是力量的代价。我说过，越强大的力量就需要相应的补偿。”

“可这比等价交换还要...”

“是的，第四魔法的精髓就在这里，它在某些时候会比等价交换付出的痛苦还要大，但另一方面却可以发出常规之外的攻击。

任何事物都必须遵守得失，也就是契约，你付出你得到。在你击败使骸的那一刻，你已经与体内那力量契约。它是痛苦也是力量，它是苦难也是自由，你只有正视它，它才会正视你。”

“我没想到获得力量的代价这么大，还有，没想到魔法有如此广袤的...”

“如果魔法很容易学，那人人都会成为大师，六神也不能高高在上了。越容易的事情越没有价值，正因为困难才能激发出人的潜力。”

“那也太累太烦了吧，我只想快一点变成强大的人，可以自由...”诺克提斯抱着脑袋，伤心地说，他意识到即使是莱妮丝这样优秀的老师也难以改变一个事实——获得力量需要艰苦的付出。

“累?是累的，我也很累，我呼吸空气很累，吃饭很累，看书很累，觉得干什么都很累。如果你追求的只是轻松的话，那么也许整天睡觉——睡的太深也会痛苦的。孩子，除非你到见上帝的那一天，在这之前你都是累的。因为人被创造出来是为了做事，为了创造事物而诞生的，这本身就是累的。

我知道你喜欢自由，可你扪心自问，有多少时间，你所谓的自由能让你最终感到快乐?那些一时感官的快乐可不是真正的快乐，换来的可能是后面心灵持续的焦躁。

但是，有些时候你会发现，累也能是一种欢乐，可以带来最大的乐趣———累代表着努力代表着追求，当你对一件事物产生深深热爱的时候，你就会忘记劳累并去追求它，而那时你将获得真正的自由，你的心灵将会与它交融。所谓的痛苦、灾难、折磨、失败只要不能一下毁灭你的日后都会成为你的力量！因为你是为它而生，它将与你契约。

诺克提斯，这就是人类，这就是生活，我表达的是人的使命。”

“是，是抗击使骸那些，”

“不，不是的，那只是大人、俗世、他人强加你的，肤浅的使命——当然它也很重要，要不然国家毁灭你就无法生活。而我想说的是，上帝不会告诉你，不会告诉任何人他的使命是什么！你是为你自己而活的，你要找到只属于你自己最独特的使命，然后去热爱它并为之付出，这就是人生的意义。”

诺克提斯茫然地听着，他感觉脑袋糊成一锅粥，他听不懂莱妮丝的话，但仍能感觉一种冲动，他说:“我只想变得强大，变得能保护自己珍惜的事物，但是这太难了...”

“我知道，你一定会强大的，但在你拥有强大力量之前，你得成为一个斗士，因为强大不是想象出来的，而是靠磨炼出来的。”

诺克提斯听后思索一会，感叹了一声，朝大海看去。

他只感觉心里空虚虚的，急需用事物去填满。

雷吉斯又开始和他说话，说戴涅布莱的各种情况，女王的事情、代达罗斯、前任首相马杜克，说他到时候要注意礼貌，不能像在王堡里一样，礼节要铭记在心，特别要注意的几个重要人物——雷弗斯、露娜弗蕾亚...

王子不耐烦地听着，最后他露出疑惑的神情，向莱妮丝和雷吉斯问道:“你们常说的这个露娜弗蕾亚到底是谁啊？”


	6. 第6章 戴涅布莱

一.

菲涅斯塔拉宫的花园芳香馥郁，各色各异的花卉簇拥着一个趴在草地上看书的女孩。

女孩身穿褶边碎花裙，上方露出的脖颈皮肤呈米色，既圆润又颀长，一头金色的长发流利地搭在双肩，她名字叫露娜弗蕾亚。

露娜弗蕾亚长有一张戴涅式的秀雅又带点柔媚的鹅蛋脸，眼睛很有灵气，额头饱满，下巴细气，小鼻子长得挺直——好似一个戴涅老肖像画家所说的，是“那种清秀的，很有格局的鼻子，有种微妙的小动作，使她显得神情生动，表示她说话或听人说话的时候心中很有些细密的思潮”。

地面上铺有很多书——《伊欧斯十大未解之谜》《圣晶记》《六神之书》《超史前文明赛特拉的消失之谜》《隐匿于六神之外的第七...》，露娜弗蕾亚不断翻看，用钢笔在上面圈圈划划，眸中不时射出炽热的光。

这些书都是68年前人们从史前文明遗迹中挖掘出的神秘典籍的复刻版，只有精通古代语的人才能知道含义。其中不少段落、页面因经过岁月的腐蚀而残损，文字模糊不清，图画阴沉黯淡，黄黄的纸面发出魔鬼般的气息，书中有很多与现实、宗教、神话相悖的、荒诞不经的故事，这些加上诡异的叙述形式让世界上大多数人对它们敬而远之。但露娜弗蕾亚却沉迷其中，她在在字里行间中寻找星球的秘密，她能发现大人们在书中所发现不了的能体现世界本质的蛛丝马迹。

“现实桎梏了大人们的想象力。”她这样认为，并沉浸在自己幻想的世界中。现在陪伴研究她的还有一只白色的小萨摩耶犬，小狗被主人戴上一副金边眼镜，它学着主人的样子也聚精会神地看着书。有时露娜眼睛瞟到一本书上，它就爬到那本书边上，小心翼翼地地叼起书给露娜，生怕咬破了一点。当露娜有所发现的时候，它跟着汪汪叫几下，毛茸茸的小脚轻拍露娜的背部，像是表达鼓励。

时间就这样过去半个小时，沉浸中的露娜没有发现她哥哥瑞弗斯已经走到她身前，像是来说什么事情。

瑞弗斯王子今年13岁，是个身形瘦高，脸型俊美的男孩，他一头短发打理的整齐有致，穿着极为得体，烫金边的皇室燕尾服显得人很精神，但眼神中却没透出半点少年该有的天真烂漫的情感。他被称之为小大人，生活严格遵守王族的规定和安排，为自己被大人们认为成熟稳重而颇为得意，一举一动都体现出绅士该有的风度。但实际上，他并不是王储。在这个局势复杂、神使是国王的国度，被定为下代神使的妹妹露娜弗蕾亚才是王储，他有照顾、保护露娜的责任。

然而习惯板着面孔的瑞弗斯对现在毫无淑女风度的，像个野孩一样滚在草地上的妹妹很不满意，更何况，她有重要的礼仪任务要做。

“露娜?”

“露娜！”

...

他连叫了4声才让妹妹回过神，露娜茫然地抬头问他怎么了。

他气恼地吐了一口气，说:“母王不是早就和我们说过，今天晚上要迎接路西斯的王子诺克提斯并一起参加晚宴吗?所以要早点选好衣服，打扮得庄重大方。”

露娜听后，睁大眼睛，碧蓝色的眼眸露出不满的目光，心中讨厌他因这种小事打扰自己看书，随口就抱怨一句:“路西斯人来了就来了，关我什么事?”

“喂，妹妹你这样也太没礼貌了！”

她说出口就发现语气有点重，但也收不回来，于是缓了口气下说:“我记着这件事情，可是时间还早，他们至少再过2个小时才能到王宫，我留10分钟换衣服就行。”

雷弗斯惊异地看了下妹妹，“你确定你一个女孩子只需要10分钟整理仪容?”

“不说这个了，我刚刚从书里发现一个巨大的秘密，比路西斯的王子来我们王宫重大百倍的秘密。”露娜的说话声轻柔、认真，她是内心活跃、激烈但外在安静温柔的女孩。

“啊？”雷弗斯露出轻蔑的神色，扫视地上一本本皱巴巴、写满笔记的典籍，发现其中有不少是被六神教排斥的禁书，就说:“你怎么又在看这些荒谬不经的书，真不知道母王是怎么放任你的。”

他皱着眉头要去捡地上的书，好像学校里发现学生在上课时看小说的老师一般，想要没收，但露娜一把推开他手臂，利索地站起来，把书都捡起，抱到胸前，旁边的小白狗也凶狠地对雷吉斯叫喊，不让他靠近，露娜瞪着雷弗斯用坚定的声音说:“你不知道，我发现了这个星球有史以来最大的秘密！”

“哼，那你说说你又有什么不切实际的幻想？”雷弗斯感到又好气又好笑。

“才不是不切实际呢！要是预言成真的话，那就没有实际可言了。”她忽然露出严肃可怕的表情，说:“经过长久的研究，我从书中发现这颗星球每隔一段时间就会出现一次大规模的灾难，每一次都是星之病导致的...”

“你的意思是现在又像千年前星球有危机那样，这不是大人们经常说的事情吗？正因为如此，路西斯现在那个王子才尤为重要。”

露娜没管他自顾自说下去:“与我们所知的史前文明索尔海姆不一样，其实还存在更远古的——赛特拉文明，不仅如此，我们星球上一共出现过14代人类，我们则是第15代，也是最后一代。因为据说我们伊欧斯的生灵是被星球之外，一颗遥远的行星忒伊亚带来的，六神也是那颗星球上的神灵。

这颗星球的公转轨道极其特殊，每过一万年就会和我们星球相遇，9000年前就是六神到伊欧斯上创造了我们人类，但我们星球存在一种可怕的病毒——星之病，六神的力量只能压制使骸一段时间，一段时间后，星之病就会再次爆发，每一次爆发都会以不同形式出现，而证明就是一千年前的星之病战争。

而晶历1000年，当这颗行星再次近临我们星球的时候，我们星球的磁极会因自然原因不可避免地倒转，而星之病将会以比以往更快速的方式布满全球，如果那时人类无法抵抗，六神为了防止星之病扩散到母星忒伊亚上，将会发动一种究极魔法将伊欧斯星球、星之病、所有生灵一起毁灭，这就是伊欧斯的终焉，世界末日。”

“...”

雷弗斯听后很惊愕，抬头看了下天空——一片蔚蓝，如一块蓝宝石般纯净，上面的云朵如洁白无瑕的棉絮般随风飘舞，不时有飞鸟在自由翱翔，明媚的太阳高高在上，阳光温柔地打在人脸上，尽是恬静和安详...

他回过神斥责道:“哪来什么世界末日、伊亚行星，教科书里从来没有出现过！

看看你的这些书，大人们好久以前就说史前文明遗迹中有些古代愤世嫉俗的诗人、叛离六神的罪人、被驱逐的巫师、占星师所创作的没有任何现实依据的文本，都是些胡编乱造，民间人的虚幻臆想，你研究这些荒唐的东西也只能产生虚无缥缈的瞎想——世界末日?现在不是过得好好的，所谓的使骸也只是在偏远地区肆虐。连我们神使家族的人都没有接受六神这样的神谕过，你这是危言耸听！”

露娜气的涨红了脸，她哥哥说的没错，以上都是推测，没有实际物证，但像她这样热爱独自思考的人不会承认别人强加的批判，她摇了摇头说:“你不理解我，六神就因为觉得告诉你们这些平凡的人类，你们也只会误读误解，所以才，”

她越说心里越憋闷，其实她说的这段话中的世界末日只是一个大的冲突点，她真正想引申出的，“如果那时人类无法抵抗”——这才是话语中的真意，她从无数远古典籍中，从一个个末日预言中挖掘出——天选之王的真相，而哥哥听了开头就认为是无稽之谈，这种落差感让她觉得说出后面的话也只会是自取其辱，她讨厌这种不被人理解的感觉，王宫中到处是这样的人，母王也是一样，说是自己的天真幻想，除了...

“你的问题就是来源于你整天瞎想，露娜弗蕾亚！”

露娜想明白了，知道和瑞弗斯说话是浪费时间，便冷静下来，低头朝他做了一个淑女礼，用揶揄的口吻说:“您是对的，瑞弗斯先生，以上全是我刚刚午睡时梦到的幻境。”

“所以你就别乱想了，乖乖地听母亲话，先去把衣服选好，着装要体现出我们戴涅皇室的尊贵。还有，别整天看那些没实用价值的书，好好学神使的必修课程，做相应的功课，不要懈怠...”

雷弗斯说到一半，突然感觉眼前有一阵剧烈的炫光，那是神使魔法——瞬闪，他急忙挡住眼睛，避开到一边，听到妹妹一声娇喝“好好学你的教科书去吧！连这种简单的偷袭都防不住。”

等他能睁眼看的时候，发现眼前一只小白狗正蹦跳地跟着露娜去花园后的皇家图书馆，他立即知道露娜要去和已经是精神病人的父亲谈论世界末日的事，因距离太远，他只能大声喊道:“喂，你别又去找父亲谈不切实际的东西啊！”

二.

伊欧斯只有四国——路西斯、戴涅布莱、阿格鲁德、尼夫海姆。

阿努和芙尔雷是戴涅布莱的两大贵族，据闻，阿努家族的祖先是一位半神，由火神和人类女子诞下。

历史上阿努家族的人不论男性女性大多天性勇猛，擅长战斗，并善于军事和谋略，被称为战士之族。

芙尔蕾一族则是六神指定的使者，神使能用心灵与神对话，接受神的知识，将灌溉田地的方法、谷物播种的技巧、搭建房舍修设道路的技术、治疗疾病的医术、使秩序稳定的政术一一传授给民众，被称为神使一族。

晶历前106年，星之病还没扩散的时候，在西大陆，阿努和同为半神起源的芙尔雷家族联姻，并创建了戴涅布莱王国，阿努家的首领称王。阿努王武功卓绝，能征善战，在六神谕示下带领王国征服了几乎整片西大陆。

当时的尼夫海姆只是一个小部落，是不经六神和宗教教化洗礼的野蛮人，过着饮毛茹血的原始生活，并且对六神一直抱有离奇的抗拒精神。

阿努王没有能彻底毁灭尼夫海姆，不是因为他不想，而是因为尼夫海姆人逃到西大陆的角落——极冰之地，那里位于高纬度地区，一片冰寒，冰山、雪地、极光组成了自然屏障，让阿努王望而却步。

六神是智慧的，阿努王死前，在六神的口谕下，建立法律，明确王位更迭规则——神使一族的首领为精神领袖，阿努的首领为世俗领袖，两位领袖必须每隔10年轮转王位一次，轮换时将前10年国家产生的矛盾进行反思和改革，俗称“二王转”。

六神是仁慈的，晶历前50年，星之病严重侵染世界，使骸猖獗，六神赐予戴涅布莱人保护自己的力量——神使之力，神使之力和水晶之力不同，侧重于恢复、治愈、结界守护和驱离。这份力量由芙尔蕾一族接受，并靠契约的方式给予阿努一族中强大的战士。和路西斯的用水晶魔法的伽拉姆王族一样，戴涅布莱依靠神使击败了使骸。

之后的几百年里，芙尔蕾一族除了除了政治，还用神使魔法帮国民治疗疾病，并建立各种教堂、修道院，一方面对百姓进行教化，一方面收养孤儿、救济穷人。在民众的拥护下，芙尔蕾族创建了了以大祭司、医者、神学家为主的综合阶层——“智慧者”。

芙尔蕾的首领——神使可以预知洪涝、地震、台风、旱灾等自然灾难的时间地点，然后阿努一族就带领士兵去救人。长此以往，戴涅布莱渐渐就形成了以士兵为核心的“保护者”阶层。

而在这个以农业为主的大陆型国家，占人口数最多的农民和手工业者，他们则形成“劳动者”阶层。

劳动者为智慧者、保护者提供一定的税收，保护者为两者提供安全保证，智慧者化解矛盾、治疗疾病、提供信仰与知识。

六神是大义的，通过神使的口，传达7宗“不可行的恶”——傲慢、妒忌、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、贪食、色欲，要求民众严格约束自己，不论地位高低。因此在戴涅布莱开始的近一千年，穷人以嫉妒富人为恶，富人以浪费奢侈为恶，掌权的人以放纵权欲、大权独揽为恶，强大的人以欺侮弱者为恶，人们以婚外情而感到罪恶。三大阶级依靠信仰、道德团结在一起，黏合在一起——“智慧者是超凡的、劳动者是光荣的、保护者是勇敢的”。

六神是智慧的，通过神谕告诉人们“人类不可过多的繁衍，否则就会因资源消耗而互相倾轧；国家不可过于强大，否则就会因争权夺利而产生战争；民众不能过于追求财富，否则就会因贫富分化而产生矛盾。”除了尼夫海姆，其他三国人都严格遵守，并建立各种教堂表达信仰的虔诚。当时的人们虽然物质贫乏、生活清苦、世界变化缓慢但很四个国家互相保持和平，人们大多自认为快乐、幸福。

和平就这样延续了千年，直到晶历900年，一个叫因索海姆的史前文明被意外发现。

尼夫海姆人热于冒险的精神得到了回报，他们的淘金者在中部大陆首先发现晶历前500年的史前文明的遗迹，那是个远超当时人类认知的高科技文明。

处于晶历的人类在火器研究上只发展到燧发枪，阿格鲁德是建筑技术最高超的国家，也只能用混凝土造大规模的斗兽场。而史前文明的已经发展到用飞碟穿梭于天空的地步，虽然已经毁灭，但在中部大陆留下大量科学书籍、武器资料、研究报告和多个实验室、武器基地。

遗迹不止一处，而是遍布全世界，各国兴起了挖掘风潮，而六神没有对神话与遗迹中的矛盾做任何解释——像是沉睡了一般。

大规模的遗址除了西部大陆，还有一座——尼夫海姆在本国发现一处处于陨石天坑的军事遗址，遗址在过去被冰雪掩埋，规模庞大，并且有一个保存完好的移动要塞，它如一个三角巨碟，能摆脱重力的束缚漂浮在空中，十分神奇。

四国科技的进步日新月异。

路西斯在王都建立起高楼大厦并还原出除飞碟外的几乎所有交通工具，汽车、地铁、轮船...

尼夫海姆虽然国土狭窄却勘探出伊欧斯规模最大的油田，他们利用石油发展工商业。随着科技发展，尼夫海姆人在冰天雪中建造铁路，在陨石坑下文明遗迹的基础上建立城市文明，在与阿格鲁德的通商过程中获取大量财富，并以此建立现代化军队。

阿格鲁德原本是商业繁华的海洋国家，它对接史前文明的难度很低，只是没有石油。因此，阿格鲁德与尼夫海姆结盟，并用贸易共同发展资本，壮大国力，建立起属于自己的幻想般的美丽都市——水都。

戴涅布莱不仅挖掘到的文明遗迹最少，而且它的国土虽然广袤却缺少石油。

它希望尼夫海姆能提供石油，但尼夫海姆人很清楚，西大陆只能有一个强国，不是对方成为附庸就是自身成为附庸，因此尼夫海姆为防止戴涅布莱强大而拒绝卖出石油。

路西斯王国虽然可以提供石油，但由于路西斯的航海业不发达且海运路途过于遥远，导致石油价格远远超出戴涅的承受能力，这严重限制了戴涅发展工业的脚步，并且它的经济是传统农业结构，不擅长贸易，手工业效率很低，当时有一句话“尼夫海姆的工厂一个小时能生产1000双靴子，戴涅布莱的工坊一天只能生产10双”。

随着其他三国财富、科技的增长，戴涅布莱阿努、芙尔蕾贵族中部分人和很多智慧者心生不满，他们发现自己过得原来是一种物质匮乏的生活，他们对六神的信仰逐渐变淡，组织起来要求国家进行根本变革。

而让戴涅布莱真正陷入困境的是他们中有一部分人获取财富的手段并不正当。这部分的人被称为激进派，他们发动圈地运动迫使农民离开农地进入城市的工厂，他们在教会里靠欺诈敛取资金，而那些进入工厂的人则要遭受变相的剥削。

在当时的世界，金钱的力量正被以最快速度释放，因为科技的发展离不开金钱，或者说是金融带来了科技。尤其是尼夫海姆，以每年高于百分之十的增长率持续发展。

旧秩序被打破，戴涅布莱很多过去虔诚的智慧者、保护者被金钱腐蚀，他们为了增加原始资本的积累而站在劳动者的反向，传统道德被践踏。

而六神在此期间如消失了一般没对人类任何干涉。

马杜克.阿努正生于那个时代，他是阿努家族的继承人，父亲恩基.阿努是当时的国王。

马杜克不像当时阿努一族大多数人一样被物欲的浪潮卷入，他也没有传统贵族的性格，在外人看来，他是个孤僻且难以理解的孩子，他明明身体强壮、健康，生活优渥却无时不刻处于痛苦当中。他的痛苦并不来源于人类社会，而是来源于世界本身，也就是精神世界的思考带来的负担——他整天思考人类和世界的终极问题，他既痛苦又快乐，因为他除了终极思考以外对任何事物都很难产生兴趣——思考是快乐的，但因为这种思考不可能有结果且与现实没有关联，因此他又是痛苦的。

他本是个与社会格格不入的孩子，但战争和魔法本身改变了他。

他是戴涅布莱历史上唯一不用与神使契约而可以用魔法的人，并且他越是思考，越是痛苦、快乐，他的魔力越强大，这使得当时急需要力量的戴涅布莱贵族阶层并没有排斥他。

而他的成长也伴随西大陆两国的矛盾纷争。

恩基国王非常清楚当时的政治格局，在外部，尼夫海姆——阿格鲁德构成的海洋联盟会严重削弱路西斯——戴涅布莱神定霸主国的地位，关键在于尼夫海姆的武装部队发展太快。

在内部，戴涅布莱想从一个没有商业基因的农业国迅速变成工业大国，除了靠原始资本积累，更关键的在与石油，正因为缺乏石油，贵族才需要靠剥削劳动者，教会也需要靠发赎罪券来弥补路西斯昂贵的石油带来的经济赤字，如果把国家比喻成企业，那么戴涅布莱就是一个亏本企业，不像得到史前文明大型遗迹的路西斯、尼夫海姆，也不像本身就是商业文明的阿格鲁德。

唯一的办法是对尼夫海姆发动战争，抢夺对方的石油。

恩基与传统盟友路西斯合作建立大陆联盟，并积极靠演讲让人民把目光从本国矛盾转移到尼夫海姆身上，希望靠战争赢得发展的空间。

路西斯则希望回到过去那种平稳的国际氛围，不希望尼夫海姆快速发展，壮大军队导致军备竞赛。因此他们一方面提供大量现代化武器武装戴涅布莱的军队，另一方面让路西斯王——莫尔斯带领魔法部队到戴涅布莱部署进攻策略，目标将尼夫海姆封锁在极地冰寒之中并献出油田。而作为回报，戴涅布莱取得胜利后，将要为路西斯建立大量代工厂，并用路西斯的纸币代替金属货币。

尼夫海姆之所以没有在强大之后立即进攻戴涅布莱，因为戴涅布莱、路西斯、阿格鲁德都是有六神信仰的国家，所以盲目进攻可能导致三国的围剿。

尼夫海姆改变以往信仰上对六神的敌视，以获得道义上的优势。然后与阿格鲁德确立盟友关系，积极对外贸易，假装自己热爱和平、没有侵略的野心。

实际上，他们想打一场世界大战——诱导戴涅布莱先发动进攻，再与阿格鲁德一起反攻戴涅布莱将其瓜分，此时路西斯王国一定不会坐视不管而派出军队支援。最后尼夫海姆就用科技性更强的现代化军队与路西斯的魔法兼现代军队在中部大陆进行决战。六神通过魔法与人类契约，最强大的就是剑神的子民路西斯王国，击败路西斯就是击败六神在星球的统治——尼夫海姆的王族一直抱有这种依靠人类自身力量击败神灵的幻想。

第一次伊欧斯大战被世人称为石油战争，开始于晶历939年，930到940年则是战争的酝酿期。

那时的马杜克正在上大学，父亲给他的轨迹是从神学——政治学——军事学——与神使索拉联姻然后作为下一代王的军事辅佐，但马杜克只学了一年神学就觉得无趣。

他不喜欢六神宗教的条条框框，认为神学是狭隘且缺少思辨的学问，也对平民政治不感兴趣。

那时的他比孩童时期对自己的认识更清晰，他认为自己游离在物质、科技、金钱的世界外，不喜欢过父辈那种求稳定求舒适的生活，也不会对有节制的欢乐和痛苦这样一种可怜的理想感兴趣。

在大三，他偶然地在一个史前文明遗物拍卖会上购得一本书——《论强力意志:意志与表象的世界》，他欣喜若狂，每日除了看书只睡5小时，沉浸在思辨的海洋里，心中充满神经质的激动。后来据他回忆，当时的他正处于对世界深深的不解和对自己意识存在的质疑，认为人生绝望、毫无乐趣，而这本书就像一面巨大的镜子，映现了世界、人生和他的心境。他觉得此书好像专门为他而写想一样。那时，马杜克非常疑惑：为何这样重要的书籍在史前文明遗物中被世人认为是最没有价值的，而自己可以仅靠一个面包钱买到。

后来他依据此书在神学之上发明了哲学，并在大学里获得了很多追随者。这些追随者对哲学本身不感兴趣，却想利用马杜克来的思想来反对六神教的传统道德。

当时的马杜克不知道金权的负面，认为人人都有追逐自由和财富的权力，认为财富不是罪恶，贪婪只要不用于破坏法律就能起到推进国家发展的作用——“没有贪婪和对金钱的追逐，人类就无法发展。”

他认为许多被六神被宗教压制的人性其实是人类发展的动力。

他发表文章称国家因传统的重负而患病了，呼吁解放生产力，创造出一种新的文化代替传统。

他抨击神学背离人性，称神学只是哲学最肤浅的一部分，人们应该真诚地探索人生问题，并且在戴涅布莱陷入民族主义与六神主义的思想纷争时自称是“第一个反对六神的戴涅布莱人”。

他对传统的抨击并没有遭到父亲和阿奴家族的反对，因为当时的戴涅布莱正需要一场轰轰烈烈的革命来彻底走入工业社会。

最急于发动革命的是激进派。

他在不知不觉中，成为激进派的精神领袖。

晶历936年，戴涅之王恩基在激进派的要求下保留南部的农业，在北部发动大革命似的改革，而把改革产生的矛盾利用舆论转移到尼夫海姆。

他对农民说“是尼夫海姆造成了这一切！”，愤怒的火苗在群众中燃烧，恩基国王称此招是“舆论导弹”。

在激进派、智慧者、贵族的煽动下，很多穷人、农民志愿入伍，依靠路西斯的武装支持，戴涅布莱建立起规模最大、纸面实力最强的陆军。

战争在晶历939年爆发:

一开始戴涅布莱靠军队数量上的优势将尼夫海姆的10条防线打穿8条，路西斯则派海军切断尼夫海姆与阿格鲁德的贸易海线，而阿格鲁德表面遵守盟约向路西斯进攻，但实际只派出1小支海军和1000人的海军陆战队“消极对抗”，阿格鲁德首相卡梅利娅当时宣称全力出兵的提案被国会否决。那支海军陆战队在戴涅布莱国土上只进攻了10分钟就称自己“忘了带撬棍，弹药箱开不了”而集体投降，路西斯王莫尔斯笑称他们是“旅游部队”。

尼夫海姆由于缺乏物资支持，因此局面非常被动，并且他们军队虽然装备更先进却没有应对路西斯魔法部队的经验，在尼夫海姆老国王海德拉·艾尔德卡普特牺在战场上时，路西斯王莫尔斯当时认为局面乐观，很快就能迫使对方投降。

但尼夫海姆新登基的女王史黛拉出人意料，史黛拉没有与六神契约，也不属于半神的后代却有强大的魔法力量，她作为秘密武器在战场出现，让路西斯国王猝不及防。

本来路西斯国王的魔法军与戴涅布莱的现代军已经快攻入尼夫海姆的油田，但史黛拉出现后和路西斯魔法军互相牵制，尼夫海姆也设计出应对魔法的战争技巧，战局逐渐扭转，陷入了僵持。

到晶历943年，战争已经拖垮了三国的经济，这是此代人类第一次经历的热武器战争。三国都被战争的残酷性和伤亡数震惊。事实上，尼夫海姆已经反击到戴涅布莱边境，路西斯国王的魔法军也无法击败史黛拉，只是尼夫海姆国内因为贸易封锁已经快到饥荒的程度，他们无法同时与两个大国对抗。

因此三国在944年进行和平谈判，路西斯随之解除封锁线。

尼夫海姆因为急于和阿格鲁德进行贸易，因此无法指责对方背叛盟约。

戴涅布莱由于在战争过程中伤亡数量巨大的劳动者，因此恩基被迫退位，神使一族的索拉上任为新王。

原本支持恩基的新兴商人、反宗教的贵族、激进派并没有因此沉默，他们转而支持马杜克，希望进行更彻底的内部革命以增加国家实力、增长财富。

他们从马杜克哲学里寻找到精神武器，宣传“强力意志”，“强力民族”，认为国家不应该是六神的附庸，而应该是强有力的存在——“让国家与民族从宗教、道德、传统的束缚中解脱出来。”

当时六神教会的贵族已经被腐败丑闻包围，因此并没有实力反抗，索拉女王缺乏政治远见，一次次对激进群体妥协。

戴涅布莱的民主化也和其他三国一样，随着人性解放逐步提升，索拉被民意所迫，仿照史前文明建立君主立宪制。实际在此过程中，权力被激进派攫取，他们进行了全国的民选，用“票仓法则”让民众选举马杜克为首相。

成为首相的马杜克终于被滚滚的社会之潮卷入，他当时正值青年，意气风发，想把自己的哲学运用到政治领域上，建立世界上——有史以来最强大的国家。

时间过去3年到947年，和平无法保持，因为戴涅布莱对石油有刚性需求，他们必须占领尼夫海姆的油田。

马杜克首相认为史黛拉是让尼夫海姆强大的根源。她强大的魔法力量只是一方面，更重要的因为她是第一个能读懂史前文明书籍——《论国家财富与宏观金融》的人，她创立了经济学并运用到政治领域，正因为尼夫海姆有最强大的经济实力，他们才能持续不断发展科技、扩大军队还能靠金钱消除内部矛盾。据说尼夫海姆唯一的国宝、终极机密是一本她撰写的经济学手册，她说“尼夫海姆所有的力量都来源于这10万字”。

史黛拉还创建了“金元主义”“自由主义”“消费主义”的精神让尼夫海姆人民在文化上有独立于六神主义的认同。

所以马杜克想设一个巨大的圈套俘虏史黛拉，他特有的魔法“强力意志”可以入侵她的脑袋读取所有的秘密。

恰巧尼夫海姆在和平期间研究出一种机械化战争模式——魔导军团。

他们能创立这种新型军队是靠神罗公司，神罗公司高度资本化的经济模式可以最大程度加快尼夫海姆军队的科技更新——将战争视为一种业务，其中一位叫亚丹的身份神秘的研究员起到了决定性作用。

而路西斯通过情报人员发现魔导军的军事潜力超乎想象，莫尔斯国王认为如果此时不发动战争，今后将丧失战场主导权。

阿格鲁德一方虽然需要和尼夫海姆经商获取财富，也是对方名义上的盟友，但也不希望看到尼夫海姆称霸大陆。

因此马杜克、莫尔斯国王、阿格鲁德新首相雷霆暗中商议，先由路西斯、戴涅布莱发动小规模战争，阿格鲁德表面派出“消极军队”帮助尼夫海姆，但实际最强大的魔法战士雷霆会帮助戴涅布莱。

他们先发动几次骚扰战，再假装失败请求与尼夫海姆签订和平协议——协议的内容是将戴涅布莱南部的农业区租借给尼夫海姆，但为表示诚意，史黛拉必须只带1000人的护卫军前来。

因为当时戴涅布莱——路西斯联军无法同时毁灭尼夫海姆魔导军事基地与打败史黛拉，但他们认为有实力分别做到这两者。

而史黛拉没有选择，因为她一旦带领大军进入主力战场，那么后方的军事基地可能遭受阿格鲁德方面的袭击——他们并不相信盟友，认为阿格鲁德是虚伪的中立。

史黛拉决定选1000名最精锐的战士进入主战场与戴涅联军签订协议，而大军留守尼夫海姆，当时的史黛拉对和平抱有一丝希望。

马杜克、路西斯王并不会明目张胆发动阴谋，他们在白天表现得很有诚心，当时史黛拉并没有看到雷霆的身影。

夜幕降临，当史黛拉带军返回时，马杜克、莫尔斯包括早上没有现身的雷霆和联军突然对史黛拉发动围攻，但早有防备的史黛拉带领1000名军人部好阵势进行突围战，这支身穿魔导护甲的小部队战力强悍，百倍数量的联军也围歼不了他们。就在女王快成功突破时，女王的丈夫兼护卫队将军被路西斯王用雷电魔法偷袭致死。

路西斯王意图让史黛拉愤怒而与自己正面交战，事实也是如此，史黛拉因为反击而失去逃脱的时机，联军的包围圈已经完全部署好。

地点在西奈平原。

史称——西奈神战。

史黛拉在愤怒中发挥出超乎想象的力量，给对方的包围的侧翼部队带来毁灭性打击，并让还存活的101名神罗兵逃离战场，自己镇后单独面对紧追不舍的马杜克三人。

......

马杜克的计策失败了——史黛拉击败了三人。

但她身负重伤，只能逃跑，在逃到何烈山的悬崖时，她已经没有任何力量反抗追击的路西斯魔法军，只能从悬崖边跳下，之后10年内，没有人发现史黛拉的蛛丝马迹。

这次战争后，路西斯——戴涅布莱的军事力量受到重创，而尼夫海姆由于失去史黛拉只能把重心放在发展魔导军事上。和平又开始到来。

史黛拉失踪的10年，神罗公司利用希德尔王子的影响力逐步渗透国家权力核心，将王国制度修改为君主立宪制，并建立议会，实行民主制度。

神罗公司采取与众不同的政治方针，他们认为魔导军的发展足以替代以石油为血脉的工业，因此为了赚钱开始卖石油给戴涅布莱，并签订多份象征意义的和平协议。

而戴涅布莱的马杜克在获得石油后终于可以对国家进行完全工业化，他想出了许多理想化的经济政策——“超人经济学”“强力计划”“完全自由经济”“零剥削、高生产”，宣称自己只需要10年就能让国家焕然一新，“戴涅布莱的人民啊，你们将会发现，我上任的时候，戴涅只是个耕着木犁的穷国，我下任的时候，戴涅将会是一个高楼林立、铁路遍布的强国！”马杜克当时不知道自己的内心其实不是为了国家和人民，他只是单纯想证明自己哲学的正确性而已。

三.

时间到晶历957年，那时作为工业区的戴涅布莱北部已经非常繁华，而南部却因为产业结构的问题只能缓步发展。社会贫富差距以不可思议的速度增快，各种超出政府预计、设想的矛盾层出不穷，为了安抚民意，马杜克不得不也用自己以前鄙视的“舆论导弹”，但情况超出设想，他被激进派利用。

他被鼓吹为哲学王，圣马杜克。他的魔法实力被认为已远远超越路西斯国王父子，是世界第一，而戴涅布莱民众也随之自信心爆棚，要求他对尼夫海姆发动新的战争以获取更大的利益，就如他宣传的那样，成为“超人之国”。

在第二次伊欧斯大战爆发前夕，史黛拉其实已经回归尼夫海姆，并且魔法实力更为恐怖，尼夫海姆仍将此做为“秘密武器”保留。

路西斯与戴涅布莱积极备军，这次路西斯为了解决魔导军派出了几乎全部的军事力量，他们组建了一支星球历史上最庞大的陆军——大陆联军，路西斯王认为这是阻止尼夫海姆魔导军壮大的最后机会。

伊格鲁德则有自己想法，他们由于是纯粹的民主共和国，因此并不按常规的政治思维考虑，而是以利益为导向——“国家之间没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。”

他们准备趁三国大战时，利用强大的海军偷袭路西斯，因为路西斯已经将全部力量投入尼夫海姆战场，他们不会想到“胆小、懦弱热衷和平的商人之国”会发起大规模进攻，而且在前面战争中，阿格鲁德的表现像是尼夫海姆的一个弱小又愚蠢的盟友。

但实际阿格鲁德的军事创新能力不比尼夫海姆差，阿格鲁德在史前文明科技的基础上，发明出伊欧斯历史上没有的另一条科技树上的战斗机、轰炸机、各类舰艇。并建立3大航母编队:

第一大主力编队:7艘水晶级航空母舰，500架作战飞机，12艘潜艇，20艘驱逐舰/巡洋舰，3艘补给舰。

第二大诱饵编队:1艘法尔西（古义:欺骗/钓鱼）级航母，30艘作战飞机，2艘潜艇，6艘驱逐舰，3艘战列舰......

第二大护国编队:3艘露西级航母，7艘战列舰...

这支海洋力量的科技水平全面领先其他3国，而阿格鲁德之所以在前面战争中保守，就是为了蓄力发展海军。

当时的首相雷霆认为像阿格鲁德这样的群岛型海洋国家，想要获得永久的和平，就必须严格遏制两个大陆国家的各自实力。一旦戴涅布莱、尼夫海姆、路西斯三国有任一一个国家特别强大让其他两国臣服那么对自己来说都是灭顶之灾。

雷霆一开始就不准备与三国中的任何一国长期协作，她只是想靠战争削弱三国各自的实力，尤其是对路西斯——路西斯是唯一从地缘上能做到陆海结合的超级国家，因此雷霆一开始的目标就是击败剑神的子民——伽拉姆王朝，后面所有的行动都是迷惑，她把这个大战略称为——“大陆均势”。

阿格鲁德期望通过击败路西斯而控制全球重要的出海口、海岸线、战略岛屿，从而用海权统治世界，并发展世界贸易来解决自身经济体量受限的问题。

......

第三次伊欧斯大战是伊欧斯有史以来规模最大，死亡人数最多，投入兵器种类最多的战争，但只从晶历957年7月进行到958年4月，战争就结束了。

尼夫海姆依靠史黛拉、希德尔与魔导军团获得了最终胜利，并吞并戴涅布莱南方、阿格鲁德全国，路西斯被迫回防本土，莫尔斯国王退位，雷吉斯上位...那时使骸也开始小规模爆发。

马杜克看不到戴涅布拉的胜利，逐渐把权力回交给女王索拉。而当初鼓吹战争、煽动民意的激进派在战争失败后大多都随南方投降尼夫海姆——其实他们只是想赚钱，而尼夫海姆本身是最会赚钱的国家。

在958年到960期间，雷吉斯王到戴涅布莱协助马杜克反击尼夫海姆，但在魔导飞艇、魔导无人兵投入实战后，戴涅布莱的失败继续扩大，直到彻底投降。

晶历960年索拉为了求和平与史黛拉签订“耻辱性”的王都协议，并回王都后拿着合约对民众高呼“我为你们带来了整整一代人的和平！”

随着戴涅布莱的失败，马杜克的权威一点点丧失，他的政治热情也以直线下划——在与路西斯来旅游的莱妮丝无数次辩论后，他终于发现自己从当首相开始就一直处于被世界欺骗、被自己欺骗的状态，他其实对哲学以外的任何事物都不感兴趣，而他的哲学思想也在一次次成长过程中不断推翻、重立、推翻、重立，他认识到自己“一无所知”。

由于当时王都已经没有具备优秀政治素质且出身高贵的人，因此马杜克还被民众第三次选为首相，同时民众也希望马杜克强大的魔法力量能对尼夫海姆造成威慑。

然而马杜克的人生理想已经伴随戴涅布莱的投降一起破灭，在长期的内心挣扎和不断思索下，他发现自己的哲学“完全错误”，他认为自己是个彻彻底底失败的男人，何况他也找不到能更进一步的真理，于是他处于焦虑、迷茫之中，无法获得快乐。这种消极的思想状态让他开始对世界的一切产生负面的情感，他想批判一切看不顺眼的事物。

他的血脉里留着阿努的血，天生是个热于战斗的人，现实的战斗已经失败，他要在精神领域向全世界发起战争。

他嘲笑有六神信仰的人，说历史证明六神除了让沉睡不会对现实世界做任何有益的指导，六神的神谕就是梦呓，“神灵把人类玩弄于股掌之间，唯一的乐趣就是观看人间的自相残杀。”

他得罪同为思想家的人——“上帝已死，真理并不存在”。

引发舆论的是他对资本的批判。晶历963年，当时戴涅布莱南方在尼夫海姆管理下经济增长极快，人们的物质生活有天翻地覆的改变，所有过去的激进派都认为尼夫海姆是理所应当的世界霸主——戴涅罪有应得，他们把史黛拉抬到了女帝的位置，并要求马杜克为史黛拉的自由经济提供思想上的武器，也就是为赚钱和追求财富进行更高层次的宣传，以形成——“史黛拉主义”。他表面答应，然后在史黛拉女王登基为世界皇帝的仪式上发表以下演讲——

“我认为人类文明是一个悲剧，一个接连不断的悲剧。

过去的悲剧是物质生活的悲剧:愚蠢的道德、狭隘的宗教桎梏了生产力、科学发展，扭曲了人性，让大多人类丧失创造力.......而在这个现代化世界里，尽管物质财富日益增多，但人们并没有得到真正的自由和幸福。僵死的机械模式压抑人的个性，使人们失去自由思想的激情和创造文化的冲动......过去的物质贫乏让人类不能好好思考，现在的物欲横流则让人几乎没有时间思考——一切都为了赚钱、夺取利益。

过去由六神的思想统治人类，而现在人们被金钱统治.......

过去的人被信仰禁锢，现在的人却毫无信仰...民众以为脱离了贵族的统治就获得了自由，以为那一张张选票就是民主，却不知自己毫无自由可言...

过去的国王将人民的自由局限在土地上，现在的金权则将自由锁死在房价里......

过去的贵族转身一变成企业家，而农民却被迫成为螺丝钉，机器人......

古老的物质世界的悲剧已经消失，而现代的精神世界的悲剧由此诞生。”

...

时间过又去2年，这段时期，马杜克除了被六神教会指责，还遭到过去同盟的激进派的谩骂。

反对者从他的过去寻找依据。

晶历947年马杜克在视察军队时，看到一队军容整齐的部队雄赳赳气昂昂地穿城而过。突然间他的灵感如潮水般涌出，他向士兵鼓励道：“我第一次感到，至强至高的‘生命意志’，独立于六神之外，是在悲惨的生存斗争中显现出表现于的一种‘战斗意志’，一种‘强力意志’，一种‘超强力意志’！

反对者称这表明马杜克“强人政治”“独裁统治”“侵略意志”在刚当首相时就有了思想雏形，宣传他的强力意志是导致戴涅布莱侵略的源头。

但反对者继续追究时却发现马杜克执政时没有一件超越权力允许外的事件，也没有政治黑点，因此他们又转移了方向，宣传他是个走火入魔的学者。

他们从马杜克过去发表文章的字里行间寻找突破口，并大肆抹黑。

比如“哲学思索是生活，生活就是哲学思索”——这句话被认为是马杜克沉迷于虚无缥缈的幻想而不切实际的象征。

又比如“超人是人生理想的象征，是追求的终极理想目标和终极人生境界...超人不是具体的人，是一个虚幻的形象。超人具有大地、海洋、闪电那样的气势和风格。超人没有现实的存在，它是未来人的理想形象；超人给现实的人生提出了价值目标；超人是人的自我超越...”——这被认为是马杜克发狂的标志。

还比如“所谓价值、观念、真理都仅仅是人为的解释，世界本身并没有形而上的真理及终极的价值或意义。六神、宗教、道德秩序等等都只是人类主观的产物，并无终极的客观性，世界是虚无的，六神已死，上帝并不存在，真理是不可知的。”——这被认为是癫狂的虚无主义、历史虚无主义、道德虚无主义。

尼夫海姆的《真理报》每天都会对他文章中进行断章取义的批判，一句话能放大1000倍，有专门的批评家靠此来赚取金钱，他们的目的是为宣扬史黛拉的自由经济主义而造出一个参照。

当时已经和索拉女王有一儿一女的马杜克已经放弃与世界的抗争，他只想过平静的生活，因为此时的他认为陪伴孩子是最重要的。

最终毁了他的是他在一次宴会上的一系列酒后失言:

“民主普举是最愚蠢的事情，你们想想一群猴子能选出什么吗？要么同样是猴子要么是假扮猴子的狐狸，让我一个根本不懂经济且对政治不感兴趣的人当首相就是最好的证明。”

“民意是靠吹牛、说大话骗来的。年轻时的我以为政治是统治者对人民的愚弄，现在我知道了，是人民只愿意被愚弄”

“战争前夕最有劲、最容易被煽动的就是没文化又没钱的那帮人。这些人总认为一定会有战争会发生，他们就是想打仗，但他们不知道，一个国家不论战争失败还是胜利，他们最终都是炮灰。”

“民众最愚蠢的地方就在于，他们永远理解不了，为什么一个鼓吹爱国鼓吹战争鼓吹牺牲精神最响亮的人会转眼变成叛国者。”

“史黛拉最高明的一点就是清楚群众只是一群乌合之众，只会生活不会思考，懒得思辨。只需要用充满泡沫的房价、并不存在的画饼、虚无缥缈的职称、颠倒黑白的舆论就能锁死一个公民的一生，迫使他任劳任怨为帝国工作一辈子，所谓的优秀公民其实就是优秀螺丝钉而已。”

这场宴会后，马杜克醉倒1天1夜，然后就被议会弹劾，人民称马杜克不仅是个骗子，还是个精神病人、狂人、疯子，他儿子瑞布斯也认为他精神不正常而远离他。

他被送进精神病院，但后面连医生都受不了他怕被他感染，他只能自己独居到王宫的图书馆的一处阴暗的房间里，除了女儿露娜时不时会带两条狗进到里面玩，戴涅布莱没有任何人愿意与他交流。他自称是“精神疾病者的自我隔离。”并自嘲“我的人生就是个悲剧。”

史黛拉对马杜克的结局表示遗憾，并发私信给他，表明真实想法“对我们来说你有罪，是思想罪，也许我们是自私与邪恶的。但请你别忘了，无论这个我们有多么恶，但却是唯一不会给思想罪定罪的存在。”

四.

菲涅斯塔拉宫皇家图书馆三楼一处狭窄的转道后是一间尘迹斑斑的房间，门口写有一行丑陋潦草的字“唯聪明的猫狗与不是人的人类能进”，里面都是一排排古老的书籍和写满怪诞的魔鬼文字般的羊皮纸，奇异的神祇图纹从地板延伸至角落，发出隐隐红光，马杜克.阿努坐在书堆里听女儿露娜弗蕾亚说世界末日的预言故事和超史前文明的诸多奇事，桌上一只戴眼镜的小白狗普莱娜正认真听着。

马杜克身材高大，肩膀厚实，微胖、双臂的肌肉硬邦邦的，像是戴涅布莱过去南方种植园里的园主，古朴又富有生气。他银色的短发里混夹着些白发，标准的国字脸，五十多年的岁月让脸上布有些皱纹，但眼睛是炯炯有神的，他不表态只听着露娜的话，不时扯动一下眼角的皮肉，等女儿说完，用满怀期待的目光看向自己时，他说:“这么说来，莫非你认为自己就是传说中那个拯救世界的天选之王?”

露娜愣了几秒，回道:“不，我从过去六神被隐瞒的话语中探知，天选之王另有他人，还有一位辅佐之使，世界要被天王和天使拯救，所以...”

马杜克又听了女儿几分钟话后，叹了一口气，扣住双手，说:“也许真有世界末日，但六神可解决不了，天选之王什么的...”

马杜克很清楚，虽然女儿天性和自己相似，遗传了爱思考的精神，但由于生长环境的不用、魔法契约的不同，让两人对六神有天差地别的看法。

“为什么，现在只有六神的力量——我们的神使之力和路西斯的水晶之力可以抵抗使骸，抵抗尼夫海姆的入侵...”

马杜克说:“既然你看了我这么多书，你没发现吗？六神的历史都是从索尔海姆史前文明——2000年前记载的，而那之前没有六神任何典故，但你所谓的赛特拉超史前文明却是3000年前的，你没有觉得奇怪吗？预言和天选之王只是一部分，你就没有想过，六神以前的文明是被谁创造的吗？”

“这，”露娜退后两步，脸色发白，像只被惊吓的小猫。

“你说一共前面有14代文明，而每代毁灭都伴随着星之病的大爆发，但在我的研究里，那些被他人记载的隐晦的秘闻中也存在许多错误，其实星球每隔1000年会来一次大灾难，俗称轮回，比如斯比拉.辛文明，伊瓦利斯文明，茧文明等等。而这颗星球最早的文明诞生自9000年前，那时六神还不存在，也许是上帝创造了人，我给你的圣约之书里就详细写了上帝在中部大陆的迦南造人的场景和人因为水晶被迫离开而四处...当然，无论是六神还是上帝，在我看来都是表象世界的一种精神寄托。六神只是躯壳，上帝只是象征，你以为他们真的存在吗？他们的预言真的可信吗？”

“不，诸多的遗迹都...六神虽然沉睡了几百年，但魔法能证明他们的存在，我作为神使一族的也能和他们的24使沟通...”

“露娜，你不是知道吗？天上有一颗行星，每隔一万年就要公转到我们伊欧斯附近，那你有没想过，所谓的魔法不过是建立在科学之上外星科技，而你的预言也只是建立在星球规律之上的幻想而已。”

“什么?”

“上帝以自己的模样造人，那是因为上帝就是人，上帝和六神不过是用基因技术进行实验的技术员而已，所谓的神迹、伟大、六神的至高无上和......”

“这太夸张了，太亵渎了，爸爸，你是骗人的吧？”

马杜克改了严肃的面孔，耸耸肩笑着说:“那是当然的，以上全是我个人的胡思乱想，毫无根据的主观臆测，事实上，我对六神一无所知，因为我不像你，我的魔法和六神毫无关联，像我这样的人，生活就是永无止境、虚无缥缈的思考，而思考出比你这样爱幻想的姑娘还要离经叛道的东西。”

“那，”

“露娜，你和我不一样，你是建立在现实之上的幻想者，而我只是建立在虚无之上的，这就是为什么路西斯那个莱妮丝喜欢你而总是要和我辩论的原因，你们是唯物的思想者，而我是唯心的，我之所以不敬神不是因为我不承认他们的现实存在，而是我认为整个现实都是虚无——六神已死、上帝并不存在。我讨厌这个世界，这颗星球，这个令人绝望的人类，这也是我只能在这里，被世界抛弃的原因所在，无论哪个时代，我最后都是悲剧。”

“...”

马杜克又露出慈爱的目光看向露娜“但你不一样，你是神使，你是被众神祝福的孩子，所以你要把幻想和现实结合在一起，你可以相信你的天选之王预言，相信什么超史前文明赛特拉——不管这些是不是真的。但如果你真的想拯救世界的话，那就不能像我一样，你不能孤军奋战，你得与全人类站在一起，首先你得脚踏实地，比如打扮的漂亮点，去参加与路西斯王国人的晚宴，你需要他们的支持。”

“呜呜呜呜”露娜鼓起腮帮子，握着小拳像小白猫一样表达自己的低落，普莱娜则很有灵性的用爪子拍拍露娜的头，露娜知道自己的幻想无论如何，生活还得继续，她要承担神使一族的责任，首先就要乖乖回去换衣服迎接诺克提斯。

两人又谈了几句，在露娜走之前，马杜克给予她一本书，名叫《圣约晶约全书》，然后用意味深长的语调说:“不要用人的思维理解神，神是没有善恶的，六神中最智慧的是剑神，最狡猾善于欺骗的也是剑神，而水神桑涅斯坦是最弱小且愚蠢的神，最大的特点是暴虐。不要轻信和轻视这两个神灵，露娜弗蕾亚，否则——会死的。”


	7. 第7章 露娜弗蕾亚

一.

“这件裙子挺合适小姐的腰身，但色彩太过艳丽，不够庄重。”

“这套衣服太古朴没有朝气，会让小姐泯然众人，不行。”

玛丽安婆婆一边给露娜试穿衣服，一边这样说道。她是露娜的侍女，身材较为矮小，皮肤古铜色，脸皮皱巴巴的，年纪五十多岁，做过三十多年的修女，是那种严谨、守本分的宫廷女官，她正给露娜弗蕾亚公主挑选衣服，以迎接半个小时后到王宫的路西斯人。

这间卧室里，有五排大衣架，挂满了一堆堆色彩鲜艳的衣服和零零落落的缎带，都是索拉女王时不时带给露娜的，然而此时的露娜对衣服一点不感兴趣，她只喜欢穿最舒适的，因为她除了呆板的哥哥、大臣、无聊的贵族很少见到其他男人，她还不知道这些华丽、布满褶边花纹的衣服有什么实用，而且她和莱妮丝一样，有种特殊的能力，不用口红就能让嘴唇变红，只要洗个脸，脸蛋就变得像沐浴过圣水的精灵一样，所以她不理解这些繁文缛节的实际意义。一般到快要应对交际场合的时候，玛利亚婆婆将会帮她试衣穿扮，虽然这个过程每次都让她觉得冗长无趣。

露娜像模特一样抬着手臂让婆婆试衣，旁边有一白一黑的两只小狗，白色的眼镜狗是普莱娜，它们趴在地上欣赏着露娜被“试衣”的过程，不时吐吐舌头发出几声挑衅的“汪汪”声。

衣服一件件试过去。

亚麻紧身胸衣、有三层波浪形花边的亚麻衬裙、玫瑰色的玻璃纱裙子配粉红腰带等等衣物都让玛丽安婆婆挑出相应的瑕疵。

她着拿出一件黑色的毛葛细斜纹裙，给露娜试穿后说:“这裙子袖子蓬松，配着公主花边领，倒是能极好地衬出小姐雪白的肌肤，但这样看上去似乎老气一些。”

露娜无语看向面前的竖镜，观察了几下自己的脸，想着哪里老气了？

时间缓缓过去，露娜在无聊的试穿期间谈起有关路西斯客人的事情。

“玛丽安婆婆，听说来我们这里治病的诺克提斯王子生患一种奇怪的病，能正常生活却释放不了魔法?”

“是的小姐，我听宫里人说他因一起可怕的事故导致魔法脉络受损严重，一般的治愈术没效用，需要到我们这里分析病因，代达罗斯公爵最擅长这种情况，他创造的仪器可以精确......”

“事故?”

婆婆拿衣服的手颤了一下，“对不起，小姐，这件事情我不能说，女王怕你听了又胡思乱想。”

露娜听见露出一抹浅笑，眼眸紧盯玛丽安，很快——

“是的，小姐，我听说王子在外出游玩时被使骸袭击了，”

露娜听到使骸这个词时非常震惊“使骸怎么会在路西斯范围内，不是有水晶屏障保护吗?这件事我怎么不知道?”

“我也是做工的时候听上面贵族太太们说的，路西斯这次使骸袭击异常诡异，是危险度最高的娜迦王，雷吉斯王怀疑是尼夫海姆方面的阴谋所以下令不许声张，只有我们芙尔蕾和他们伽拉姆族的人才知道内情，你还小，所以索拉女王没告诉你，怕你又想来想去，小姐你可要保密啊，千万别和外人说。”

露娜皱着眉头点了下头，刚刚她用了父亲以前教自己魔法“强力意志”，当然只是其中低级的能起到一些魅惑效果的小手段，可以靠眼神来“催眠”对方让对方说出一些自己不想说的事。

“是雷吉斯王没保护好诺克提斯，导致他受伤了？”

“不是，是诺克提斯自己杀掉了那只使骸，据说当时他只用手朝使骸抓了一下就...”

露娜瞳孔扩大，心中震惊，她知道娜迦王的实力，曾亲眼看见在王都边境，尼夫海姆人靠100机器人的魔导军团都不能成功讨伐那种使骸，但诺克提斯听起来很容易就杀死了对方，就像她在那些“未解之谜”类书籍中看到的很多故事一样，她有些不相信，转头看向衣架角落“并不存在”的女人甘蒂亚娜。

甘蒂亚娜是个在王宫中只有露娜能看见的女人，穿着教会的高级礼袍，长得高挑，黑色长发，非常美艳，她常闭着眼睛，神情庄重，非常恬静，一般只对露娜露出些表情表达意见，从不说话。露娜妈妈、爸爸听到此事后叫露娜不要声张，说甘蒂亚娜是冰神的在人间的“外象”，只有“真.神使”能看见的“24使”。

而现在她看向甘蒂亚娜是为了确认诺克提斯事件的真实性。

甘蒂亚娜闭着眼睛点了下头。

露娜心中对诺克提斯产生了一点好奇，而玛丽安婆婆在给露娜选好衣服后告诉她诺克提斯击败使骸后昏迷、生病的情况，叫露娜在对方疗养的时间里可以协助代达罗斯，因为露娜的治愈魔法天赋是戴涅布莱历史上最优秀的，玛丽安还说:“我听王宫里面的人都说，诺克提斯是个小绅士，比你哥哥还要懂礼节，守规矩，而且非常文静，从不乱打乱闹，很听大人话，每个教过他的老师都说他一点没有孩子气，很成熟，从小就会体谅人，不像你啊，人家没逃过一次课，各门功课都很好，生活习惯也好，处处都很优秀，所以露娜啊，你比他年龄大，要带个好榜样，不能像以前独自时那么任性了，应该像个大家闺秀的样子，不能给我们芙尔蕾家族丢了面子。”

露娜越听面色越白，心中像被泼了一大碗冷水，说:“要不要怎么无趣啊！”

边上的小狗普莱娜则露出哈士奇似的惊异表情，斜着脑袋看这两人说话。

随着两人的谈话，夜色渐渐降下，突然一阵敲门声，瑞弗斯进入卧室叫她们出去迎接路西斯国王父子。

二.

星历968年7月12日晚上的菲涅斯塔拉宫异常热闹，雷吉斯、诺克提斯、莱妮丝、佩兰和雷诺与戴涅布莱的高级贵族们在宫门厅见面，女子们提裙互相问候，男子抚胸致意。索拉女王非常热情，一边问候雷吉斯国王、莱妮丝等人，一边介绍着自己的孩子们，时不时让几个孩子互相认识见面。孩子们有的风度翩翩，有的温柔贤淑，让大人们又骄傲又满意，他们在王宫门前闲絮了将近10分钟才说到诺克提斯的病，这时代达罗斯站了出来，说自己一定会用平生所学和自己的智慧帮助王子，并称王宫中有世界上最先进的医疗设备，还有一个不出世却魔法知识极为渊博的怪人可以帮助王子。

雷吉斯和莱妮丝说自己知道那怪人是谁，并由此又开始和索拉说了很长一段关于家族间的事情，直到月亮悬在高空，他们才一起有序地进入王宫去参加戴涅布莱举办的两国友好晚宴。

在此期间，露娜弗蕾亚和诺克提斯互相问候了一分钟，做了无趣的介绍和贵族礼仪。露娜心思在他边上的莱妮丝上面，那是她老师，她本来不知道莱妮丝老师也来，因此心里有点激动，几乎把这个腼腆的小自己一头的男孩给忘了。而诺克提斯则一心关注着代达罗斯。代达罗斯是个高大英俊的男子，风度翩翩，脸上洋溢着自信且深邃的笑容，是个迷人且一看就知道有故事的男人，他感觉心里砰砰直跳，想快点让这个医学专家来治疗自己的疾病，从而可以获得强大的力量，而露娜弗蕾亚，在见到这个女孩之前，他已经听父亲、莱妮丝说了好多表扬她的话，说她多么好学、多么喜欢看书、多么文静恬淡、多么聪慧，就像一个完美的淑女，父王叫他要好好向露娜学习，而在第一次见面时，他只感觉露娜说话轻柔柔的，像棉花絮一样，他甚至感觉以后和面前的女孩一起玩，自己那些粗蛮的举动会把她吓坏。而在进王宫后，唯一能在两人中起到桥梁作用的莱妮丝不见踪影，只有露娜知道她一定找自己父亲去了。

不久之后，王宫二楼的椭圆形大厅开始了晚宴，这是一种晚餐和交际合在一起的大型宴会，四周有十桌摆满自助食物的圆桌，侍卫们推着摆有各类酒、果汁、茶叶、糕点的推车，人们既可以在坐在餐桌边享受佳肴，也可以站着拿着酒杯交谈，但现在贵族们都习惯在一个桌上呆一会就到另外桌上，这样可以和所有人都交谈一遍。

中央有一大片空地，是宾客跳交际舞的场所，一般在晚宴进行2个小时，客人用餐完毕后，不少贵族绅士和淑女会在上面跳一番，交际舞是很重要的贵族礼仪，是仪态和气度的展示，也是尊贵的象征。因此双方都有意让自己的继承人在大家面前优雅、华丽地舞上一曲。

宴会正在进行，露娜跟着索拉女王，诺克提斯跟着雷吉斯，而巧的是，索拉永远跟在雷吉斯后面逐一去每个圆桌和贵族们交谈。雷吉斯早年在戴涅布莱参于反击战好几年，因此和这里大多人都很熟悉，他们因为尼夫海姆的关系好多年没见面，所以想利用这个难得的机会就国家、国际政治、家族之间的事好好交流一番，当然大多数是对尼夫海姆表达愤慨，时不时发各种牢骚。

在有代达罗斯的一桌上他们谈的时间最多，而且大多都是和诺克提斯、露娜没关联的事情，一点都没有谈及魔法病和世界预言、六神等神秘事物，这让靠着坐的两人只能无精打采地吃着食物——还要保持端庄，当然有时也被一桌人激烈的谈话声吸引一下。

“尼夫海姆自从把我们戴涅布莱除这座王都以外的领地划分成一个个占领区后，他们就派大企业、大公司携带着魔导兵对我们的国土进行肆意的破坏！那该死的地产公司毁灭了我们一片片森林，拆除我们农民的房子，贵族的宫殿、小教堂，花园，然后用钢筋混凝土造一座座机械建筑。

这些建筑不追求外表的典雅，装饰内衬的繁丽，就是求高，越高越好——那单调的、像同一个模子里刻出来来的大楼像搭积木一样排列在土地上，要的就是能装下更多能被剥削的工人。和你们路西斯的不夜城不一样，那儿没有蓝天，晚上连星星都见不到，你一抬头都是黑黢黢的大厦顶部，天空都是灰蒙蒙的不知道是什么；你一低头，发现湖泊河流都是浑浊的，原先那随处可以瓦水的河流再也不在，尼夫海姆把我们整座城市弄得就像一座超级大工场，乌烟瘴气的！”

说话声粗犷的男人名叫巴雷特，是个身高2米长得像黑熊一样彪悍的中年男子，他肩膀宽阔浑圆，身板硬的像块盾牌，肌肉遒劲，胡子浓密整齐，戴着可变墨色的眼镜，表情很有威慑力。他是阿努一族仅剩的还忠心于王室的战士，现担任王宫护卫军将军。他因早年反击帝国军的失败历程而性格暴躁，是那种没从战争中缓过神来的老兵。加上他那种既看不起穷人，又讨厌富人，对文化层次低的则更是不屑的斗争性格，让他经常和王宫外的人产生冲突，要不是在贵族圈里的刻意收敛，很可能像马杜克一样遭人嫌弃，巴特雷很好的诠释了阿努一族的秉性——“一生到这个世界上，就是战斗。”

“这是环境污染，尼夫海姆人不想污染自己国家的环境就把重污染工厂、化工企业都安排到占领区，尤其我们戴涅布莱，因为这里土地广袤，人力成本低且缺乏规范意识，不像我姐姐的阿格鲁德地价高昂，EHS监督管理严格，这就是帝国喜欢侵略的原因，他们要找可以压缩生产成本的地方，也就是让别国人从事生产链下游，为自己打工。”塞拉.法隆这样对巴雷特说，她是戴涅布莱的现任首相，帝国为了体现民主而让人民选中她，不过她除了提建议并没多少实际权力。同时她也是阿格鲁德首相雷霆的妹妹，十年前与露娜的舅舅冰雪·维里耶结婚而住在这里，她和雷霆现在都是伽拉姆王族的暗中的盟友。

雷吉斯国王听后摇摇头说:“这真是让人无奈的事情。”

塞拉又说:“更无奈的是，我听说尼夫海姆的首相亚丹又在寻找新的可以转移粗放型经济的土地，比如说你们的中部大陆。”

“呵，他们连使骸都解决不了，还想觊觎别人的领土！”巴特雷不满地说道，然后转头对雷吉斯说:“你们可要小心点啊，伊欧斯只剩下你们能对抗尼夫海姆了。”

这几人说话时诺克提斯无精打采地吃着食物，他瞄了眼边上的女孩，露娜举着刀叉但没任何动作，半低着头，像是在思考另外一个世界的事，巴特雷咆哮般的声音又响起:

“我们的人民好似工蚁，成群结队地从早忙到晚，为尼夫海姆人生产想要的东西。而占领区到处都沉闷、繁琐，大街上见不到几个悠闲的人，周末日有空进教堂的都没几个，情侣每周要为凑出双方不加班的时间而费心。地铁里特别是早晚高峰，简直就像是地狱，一群群的人，像潮水一般，挤来挤去的，行驶的时候，不是低头玩手机就是空洞的四处看着，尤其在人少的时候，你能看到各种睡姿的人躺、趴甚至跪在座椅上，我真的觉得那种横式的长椅不人性化，太窄又太滑，睡觉的人很容易就滑到地板上就像个死人！

说实话，我去视察的时候感觉整座城市就没几个能睡个好觉的正常人。”

旁边剑之队保镖兼司机的雷诺发出自己招牌的口癖“﹉”，接着巴特雷的话说道:“我也去过占领区，除了那搏命似的工作节奏，印象最深的是那里没钱的人都住在那种一间间抽屉似的格子房里，说是出租房，其实就是蜗居，每个月整天苦恼租费的事...

人们还互相攀比，有钱的嘲笑没钱的，领导轻视下属，老板嘲笑员工，金领看不起白领，白领看不起蓝领，蓝领看不起失业的，其实他们所有人都是尼夫海姆的工人。”

巴特雷听后激动地敲了下桌子，声音响地让对面的露娜皱了下眉头，他对雷诺说:“是的！而且你还不能说什么，因为只有尼夫海姆有科技、设计能力做商品的顶层设计，我们做不到，有创造力的都被尼夫海姆挖走了，我们除了在王都的医药公司能对抗一下以外，所有的产业都成为他们的代加工，因为他们处于经济链的上游，金钱规则是他们定的，就好比博彩业——谁稳赚不输?是庄家！什么企业家、董事长、总经理那些忽悠民众的有地位的光鲜人物不过是些赌王一类的，真正的庄家是尼夫海姆的贵族、王族、神罗公司幕后的一个个董事会里面的控股人，他们什么都不用干，不用去公司，不用上班，但能赚到比任何人都多的钱，因为他们懂得用金钱创造金钱，然后再用金钱发动战争，以剥夺能创造金钱的土地和人口。我们有反抗尼夫海姆的热诚却没有半点力量，因为这个世界是金钱的世界，尼夫海姆掌握金钱就掌握一切。”

好久没说话支着头的佩兰奇怪地问:“金钱?”

巴特雷:“没错，但你不要以为是他们宣传的那些理论。他们那些有头有脸的人物会写很多经济图书告诉你们怎么赚钱，怎么炒股，其实大部分是噱头，就像资本家给工人灌输心灵鸡汤一个道理。还有史黛拉经常宣传的什么自由主义，国家应该采用什么民主政治形式，什么意识形态的国家算得上是民主国家——通通是扯淡，你们想想，人家会把征服世界的秘密告诉所有国家吗？就好像一个强盗进门会先给份计划书吗？”

代达罗斯公爵突然开始发言，他清脆的语音让诺克提斯心中一颤，“那个亚丹首相不就说过吗——谁控制了金钱，谁就控制了权力，谁控制了权力谁就控制了国家，这个整天喜欢摆弄发型的首相把这称之为——金钱控制。”

莎拉说:“说到金钱，我上次去尼夫海姆调研时，这红毛首相还在国会上大聊特聊自己的杰作——文艺聚焦，说是伊欧斯历史上的第三次产业革命，你们知道那是什么吗？”

除了露娜，众人都向莎拉投出疑问的目光。

“亚丹似乎认为一切的领域都可以用来赚钱，文艺聚焦就是为了最大程度的利用明星效应、名人价值而把各种艺术领域的事物都变为大众消遣的，”

“请说的简单点。”

“好吧，诺克提斯，知道我姐姐雷霆吗？”

“知道，就是跳舞很厉害那个！”诺克提斯一听到她就感觉兴奋，脑海里闪出雷霆专辑里动感的舞姿和美妙的旋律。

“她姐姐本来不会去做什么娱乐明星，到时尚领域发展，她是个政治家，强大的魔法师，跳舞只是一点兴趣爱好——用来健身，而且她认为自己这方面的天赋并不高，也不会有时间专研，更不会唱歌。但那个神罗公司却要利用她来赚钱，因为她不仅声名显赫而且长得漂亮，你知道的，自阿格鲁德失败之后，我姐姐为了付清国家的金钱欠款，不得不听他们的话。

所谓那些专辑，你以为是她的创造吗？并不是，她只是用一个小时按导演要求跳了下舞而已。音乐、编舞、歌词，一切都是娱乐公司雇人创作的，不得不说帝国公司在这方面水平很高，总能找到专业的又甘于当绿叶的人，而雷霆她只是机械的没有什么自由的完成工作而已。她必须多露一点肌肤、腿、肚脐，因为导演常常会说——观众大多只想看你的身体。还有各种舞台现场，什么打歌舞台之类，把一段既不能算是歌曲、也不能算是舞蹈，也许是歌舞的形式，每天来一次，重复好几十天。像这种又唱歌又要激烈跳舞的特殊舞台形式当然不可能真唱，事实上雷霆她没有一首歌是真唱的，全都是对口型，但神罗说不要紧——观众只是喜欢看人而已。

除了我姐姐，还有很多人，只要长得帅气的、漂亮的，特别是贵族、政治家，娱乐公司就抢着把他们包装起来，有的还变成什么组合。这种纯商业化在亚丹上任之前还是有限度的，但他当首相后，就把这完全当做圈钱的工具。

没任何舞蹈基础的，训练一年就出道，连低音提琴和大提琴都分不清的就号称宇宙第一音乐团体...一个明星可以一会当歌唱家一会当舞蹈家一会当演员一会当议员一会当喜剧演员，甚至还能被选为首相...

公司靠被收买的媒体来造势，什么评价、分数、人气很多都是虚造的，热度是炒作上去的，最终目的是以最低成本创造最大的财富。这种以名人/美色为核心的赚钱模式被亚丹称为文艺聚焦。”

“可我觉得雷霆的专辑很好看啊。”诺克提斯在听了塞拉的话后，觉得后面非常絮烦，都是听不懂的词语，就这样说到。

“...”

众人露出不同神色的目光看向他，雷吉斯瞪了他一眼，像是“大人说话，小孩不要插嘴”那种，诺克提斯立即缩了下头，“当我没说过。”

这时露娜看了诺克提斯一眼，心里不知道在想什么。

巴雷特:“嗬，尼夫海姆人的民主，你们知道那是怎么样的吗？那感觉就是暴民的民主...”

佩兰:“听说他们有互相支持上议院、中议院、下议院等等各种派别的媒体、报纸，他们互相攻讦，找对方的弱点骂来骂去，搞出各种——门，什么异性门、窃听门、通路西斯门，一点小事能弄成惊天大事。他们好像谁都能攻击，谁都能被骂，我曾经看到过从尼夫海姆带回来的报纸、书籍，居然还有骂女皇史黛拉的。伊欧斯历史上可没出现过这种事情。”

塞拉:“他们骂首相亚丹的比史黛拉还多，很多媒体连亚丹真名都不写，写——鸭蛋，但神奇的是，亚丹的支持率能越骂越高，似乎两派人靠媒体互骂来获取关注度一样。”

巴雷特:“他们那三级议会开会还要厉害，我上次参于时见到过，那哪里是开会，整一个搏击场，什么人民阵线派、共和派讲着讲着就吵，然后比谁嗓门大，吼得响，互相攻击，互相揭发，最后辱骂地打起来，一群混战，用什么矿泉水瓶、皮靴纸筒，这些人真的是被选出来的议员吗？真是荒唐！”

索拉女王很生气地说:“他们的女皇呢？我要是在场中肯定不会允许这种事情，简直一点贵族的尊严都不要了！....哦对了，他们也不是贵族。”

巴雷特:“我当时没注意，”

塞拉:“她一般在那种场合只会坐在中央的圆桌后玩游戏，她告诉过我打好一盘游戏，议会的游戏也结束了。”

“...”

佩兰:“我听莱妮丝说，他们三级议会厅现在配备了数十个拳击沙袋，几间决斗室，这个国家真是疯了。”

塞拉摇摇头说:“但是他们批评国王也太不像话了，他们可以批评首相——政客就是让人骂的，这点我们都知道，可国王和世俗领袖不一样，即使没有了权力，也应该是精神领袖。我们几个国家的王室，大贵族可是六神指定的，是神的象征，就像你索拉，说是女王，其实是六神教教皇，因为神使其实就是教皇，我可不会允许尼夫海姆这种事情发生在戴涅布莱，这可不是政治问题，这是信仰问题。”

“尼夫海姆人有什么信仰？他们毫无信仰可言！除了钱以外什么都不相信。”巴雷特又拍了下桌子。

索拉和雷吉斯耸了下肩。

代达罗斯加入对话:“我们要注意的是，他们表面看起来乱成一团，其实都是被财团在幕后操控，财团操纵媒体，控制舆论，所谓的互相攻击只是一种商业竞争，到底新闻不怕大，要的是关注度，这就是所谓的新闻自由，只要自由的地方，金钱就可以渗透，这是尼夫海姆的优势，比如利用这个它可以轻而易举消除政客的腐败，”

雷诺发出一声口癖，说:“他们当然没腐败了，政客都是为资本干活，怎么腐败，还有谁能比资本更吝啬、自私、精明的吗？”

“表面他们谁都可以骂，但实际有一种是不能的，那就是金钱本身，比如前段时间尼夫海姆的帝国储备银行秘密转移了1万亿基尔，但一点新闻都没有，没人知道这么庞大的财富是谁转移的——也许是跨国金钱集团，但没人知道用在哪里，”

“当然是用到魔导研究上了，这肯定是神罗干的好事”雷吉斯冷冷地说。

代达罗斯抿了下嘴，说:“他们只需要给媒体点钱就能抹黑或抬高，还把我们马杜克那肮脏的舆论导弹学的炉火纯青，什么操控头条、安排水军、炒作热点、用各种技巧来互相转移舆论——真相掩盖、热点炸弹、谣言战术、事实扭曲，真理埋没、舆论黑客、民意脉冲。亚当说舆论是个能赚钱的新兴产业。

过去，统治者用暴力让你闭嘴，现在，政客用金钱让你说话也无人会听。 ”

雷吉斯:“他们唯一不能解决的是使骸。”

“这到是的。”

雷吉斯拿出本子在上面记下重点，他对自己来这里的决定很满意，在这里的第一天就获得了帝国的很多新情报，而这些是不能通过电话交谈的，帝国控制着电信技术，一切通话都会被窃听，雷吉斯联系盟友只能依靠老魔术，用有魔力的宝石进行振动，靠魔波传达密码信息，这种效率极低。

诺克提斯支着腮帮子，觉得大人们的话语和自己一定关系都没有，毫无想象力的语言，都是现实的让人感到窒息的琐事，他百无聊赖地看起斜对面长得像精灵一样的塞拉，塞拉的发色和姐姐雷霆一样，少见的玫瑰淡粉色，柔顺又亮晶晶的，说话时，额头的碎发跟着脑袋颤动，很是飘逸，那一绺长鞭垂搭在右肩，显得很可爱，她身材娇小但眼神犀利，似乎能一下看透人心，时而也带点温柔地看向自己和露娜，如果说莱妮丝像只猫的话，塞拉像是小兔子，都是萌物型的。

塞拉沉默了一会，说:“神罗的魔导兵还是问题小的，亚丹才是问题，他认为什么都可以用钱解决，钱是万能釜，人生活的所有一切都是能作为产业而赚钱.........

教育变成了产业，名叫教育产业，和我们贵族截然不同的教育模式，亚丹每年要统计这个产业能创造多少钱，弄得人们都搞不懂教育是为了赚钱，还是培养人才。

电影、音乐全都是流水线，快餐式的，被公司粗制滥造，不求质量就求数量，就像靴子一样，要多要便宜。鼓励大众不看内容就看明星...

文化产品越来越简单，越来越降智，因为亚丹认为所有的一切都可以被当做商品、消费品，要遵循‘顾客是上帝’的道理——既然目标群体是文化较低的工人、学生，那么就要只生产让他们喜欢的东西就行，你说这是媚俗，但亚丹说这是懂行业，而作为应该起到提升民众素质的贵族阶层，他们本身就被金钱腐蚀了。”

露娜突然说了一句:“但文学是不会被金钱化的，因为，”

三.

塞拉很快说下去:“今年5月5日，亚丹篡改法律让通俗文学公司可以和人签订不平等合同——你只要在网络上和这些公司签约，你写的每一个字都不属于你自己，版权会变成公司的，亚丹说这是为了让资本能更好的利用文艺聚焦效应——‘要把通俗文学变成一种低风险、高产出、效率型的文化产业，我们要创建文学工厂，把握潮流，紧跟舆论动向，专注大众视点，把小说像生产商品一样源源不断地创造出来，用流水线式的写作线来减轻企业负担，从而把宝贵的资本投入到宣传领域。所以为流水线的工人增加知识产权的投入是件很愚蠢的事情，只会让消费者多买单而已。’”

“那不签约不就行了。”露娜冷笑一声。

“那你的书根本不会被大众关注，也不能赚钱，因为资本控制了所有宣传通道，你只有作为资本的奴隶，资本才会给你宣传的机会——否则你的书根本无法让别人看到。”

“那又如何，我又不缺钱，写给六神看就行了，别人看不看关我什么事。”露娜突然用不淑女的方式说话，索拉听了吓了一条，瞪了她一眼，露娜闭上嘴默不作声，诺克提斯却对她的突然变化起了一丝好奇。

塞拉:“...”

代达罗斯用平静的口吻说:“这其实是为亚丹的文字机器而作铺垫。”

“机器?”

“没错，听说亚丹找了个电脑天才——霍普，用人工智能系统做出来一个会不断写情节的AI，亚丹认为写手趋于本能、不加思考的写作技巧和做靴子没本质区别——机器远比人效率来的高，他能用机器一天创造30000万字，虽然现在那ai还很原始，但他们亚丹相信，只要足够的——深度学习就能模仿真人。而版权就是为了深度学习，要智能模仿一个个作家，亚丹甚至想把几百年前热门的书挖出来，深度去学习一番，然后创建出无数哗众取宠的小说。现在最有名的通俗小说就是被一个叫——小说司的工厂生产出来的，当然那里现在还是人工和机器结合:

市场部负责研究舆论，哪里有火爆热点，新的噱头，就设计出一个‘爆点’，爆点就是小说的主题，亚丹称‘写小说和创业一样，就是要做一头站在风口上的猪，风口站对了，猪也可以飞起来。’

然后大纲部设计框架，故事部设计核心矛盾、内容漩涡、人物变化，不过这些这些都可以从一个黑市买到，俗称代购。

然后机器开始工作，机器有白痴文风、小学文风、男性...就像程序一样，对不同的消费群体用不同的文风，然后开始渲染——是的，他们把这称之为渲染，需要用最好的处理器，并联的显卡，性能越高，处理越快，文字就能以1万字每秒的速度产生。

最后审核员开始工作...审核员还要负责上架后的水文、砍文、埋雷等等，砍文是非常重要的，亚丹说‘砍文是止损的重要手段，是每一个文字商人的基本功’。

他说以后小说会如餐巾纸一样数不胜数，这将是文化界的第七大奇迹。”

雷吉斯问代达罗斯:“你确定这种简单重复性、套公式的东西会有人要看?”

“至少尼夫海姆的民众就喜欢看这些，他们被工作、房子、贷款窒息，所谓的文化欣赏就是看这些快餐式的——简单就是乐趣、庸俗就是爽快、肤浅就是幸福，简单思考，开心生活，努力赚钱，积极购物就是他们所谓的消费主义。”

“！”巴雷特又愤怒地敲了下桌子，把酱汁溅得满桌都是。

听到这里，诺可提斯突然捂住嘴巴，他被周围大人愤慨的表情逗乐了，心里只想“别人喜欢这样生活，关你们什么事。”而他强忍不笑的动作被露娜察觉到了。

塞拉惴惴不安地说:“很快，人们将会被金钱彻底统治——没有人性，只有钱性。”

巴雷特则对雷吉斯郑重地说:“对抗资本的只有资本，能阻止尼夫海姆帝国统治的只有你们同样繁荣的路西斯，你们可要努力啊。”

雷吉斯却皱了下眉头:“我们还是靠着贸易封锁才能抵抗他们。关键在于节奏，我们的科技、商业文化并不比他们差，只是他们那种快节奏的赚钱花钱生活方式我们做不到。”

“你说的是类似加班...”

雷吉斯:“差不多吧，节奏越快，竞争越激烈，人们把越多时间用来工作赚钱——国家生产总值就越高，王室靠消费税、企业税积累的税越多，就可以造更先进的武器，更大规模的军队。所谓现代战争，并非前线军人是战士，整个国家都是。从每个公民那里获取力量——财富，然后就像纵横交错的血管一样，财富从支流汇聚、延伸逐渐汇入中央，投入战场，这就是金钱，金钱本身就是最大的武器，所有的武器、装备甚至连战斗的信念都由它而来，我们金钱的流动性、节奏都没有尼夫海姆强，所以很抱歉，金钱不可以击败他们的，唯一可以的是，”

“魔法。”

塞拉的魔法一词引起了众人注意，大家终于把话题转向了诺克提斯，雷吉斯很自豪儿子的魔法天赋，来了一段冗长的介绍，从使骸说到他与莱妮丝的战斗，大家期盼又羡慕的眼神让他很害羞，露娜则露出一种狐疑的神情，觉得边上这个小男生没啥特别的。

...

时间慢慢过去，最后代达罗斯说:“我对诺克提斯殿下的身体越来越好奇了，是什么桎梏了我们的天才少年呢？明天下午到我医务室来检查如何？在三楼靠里的一间。”

诺克提斯满脸高兴的答应了。

.

晚宴的压轴是中央舞池的交谊舞，毫无疑问，像是设计好的一样，露娜弗蕾亚和诺克提斯被选为跳阿尔托莉雅圆舞曲的男女舞者，这两个孩子虽然年纪小但身高却比同龄人高出很多，因此在很多人眼里，真的有点像绅士淑女。

随着乐队奏乐音响起，在舞池中，露娜弗蕾亚拉开裙摆，向诺克提斯微微行了一个屈膝礼，给了他一个粲然的微笑。他把一只手放在有褶边的衣服胸口上，恭敬地鞠了一躬。

两人拉着手伴着旋律舞动，美妙的舞姿让周围人不时称赞，似乎就像对金童玉女一般...

但实际上露娜一直在起坏心思，想恶作剧，她淘气地想“这个男孩真的有传闻中这么厉害吗？我得试一试，万一他是骗人的当场出个丑就好玩了。”

露娜在舞中，不时将魔力用拉着得手渗入他胳膊、手臂，这种是能测出对方魔力深浅的最方便的办法。

然而她只感觉自己的魔力像石沉大海，迅速消失。

她又用了强力意志，不时对他露出诡魅的笑容，想让他突然摔倒，但诺克提斯不为所动，这让她很是惊诧，她感觉这个乖乖男身上似乎有着不同寻常的东西...

诺克提斯则不知道对面的女孩为什么用如此诡异的眼神盯着他然后又摆开头，露娜握自己的手也越抓越紧，像是同伴玩的那种握手时比谁手劲大一样，只感觉她行为奇怪，便直盯着她，仔细观察。

又跳了会后，露娜注意到了面前男孩放肆的目光，对方正直勾勾地盯着自己，他手上力气越来越大，随着舞动、旋转，一步步逼着自己往后退，那种大胆的，闪耀着炽热的目光在她脸上乱转，露娜从来没有近距离被男人这样看过，她内心砰砰直跳，有些害怕，也有些惊喜。

“露娜弗蕾亚，我听父王说你是个乖孩子，好姑娘?”

“啊?”

两人跳了一个舞步后，露娜咽了口口水，低声说:“我母亲、哥哥也说你是个小绅士，好孩子。”

“哦?”诺克提斯突然露出邪魅的笑容，又说:“你觉得这是真的吗？”

露娜感觉有点小鹿乱撞，“不知道，你到底怎么样啊！”

诺克提斯听后露出狡猾又淘气的浅笑，说:“真可惜，我可是天底下最不听话、最淘气、最不喜欢听课、最讨厌大人，最反感贵族礼仪的差点就成功从外面溜走的超级坏孩子呢！”

露娜吃了一惊，然后露出恍然大悟的表情，她眯着眼睛咧着嘴，就像爱犬普莱那意味深长的笑脸一样，用神秘的语调说——

“哎呀，真不凑巧，我也是一样的呢。”


	8. 第8章 圣约.创世录

一.

7月13日清晨的阳光洒在菲涅斯塔拉宫一楼的花苑餐厅里，露娜和诺克提斯都不是爱睡懒觉的孩子，他们7点就在那用早餐。

这间半露天式的餐厅连着外边的花苑，里面被各色各异的花卉包围，壁面洁白的色调和姹紫嫣红的花朵搭配得恰到好处，陈列其中的银质餐桌、餐具在太阳的照耀下熠熠生辉，那种恬静怡人的气氛能让人身心放松，心情愉悦。

诺克提斯在戴涅布莱的生活到现在可以说是拉开了序幕，这将会成为他成年后美好的回忆——与露娜一起品尝戴涅布莱的美食，他们在草地上嬉闹、看书，在王都各地游览，攀登高山，观赏瀑布，仰望星空，在治疗的同时找到热爱的事物，和莱妮丝一起乘游艇遨游于海洋，去海底探险，与鲸鱼共舞，他们将感受神话的传奇、人类的奇迹与自然的美妙。

.

一小杯牛奶、羊角面包、荷包蛋、培根，露娜和诺克提斯吃了这些后，进入王宫就自愿转为侍者的雷诺端出主餐菜品分别放到两个孩子面前，那是一碗铺有金黄色酥皮的汤。

诺克提斯好奇地问:“这是什么?”

露娜抢着回答:“这是黑松露酥皮汤，我们戴涅布莱的传统美食。”

“看起来很不错的样子呢。”

王子看着富有光泽的酥皮很好奇，拿起金勺破皮而入，顿时香气弥漫。

他舀着品尝几口，然后说:“碗里的汤很香浓，这汤里是什么?感觉没见过，像是肉丁，也像豆腐，但口感鲜嫩，碗上的皮也很酥脆。”

两人一边吃，一边聊起这道菜的特色。

露娜:“碗里是鹅肝肉汤，搭配一些佐料。”

“这是怎么做出来的?感觉很不错，回去叫表妹蒂法做给我吃。”

“制备肉汤是第一步，厨师做的时候在鹅肝上加一勺苦艾酒、一勺黑松露汁混起来，外加一小勺牛肉丁、素菜丁混合物，”

王子“素菜丁?”

“素菜有胡萝卜、芹菜蘑菇，就一点哦。”

“不是青菜就行。”

“第二步把干的黑松露磨一点再放进去。”

“黑松露是什么?”

“是一种生长于地下的野生食用真菌，只有我们戴涅布莱的佩里戈尔山脉下有，营养丰富，味道独特。”

“能闻出来。”

“然后把这些按顺序放在高汤瓷碗里，之后在碗口盖上一块酥皮，用手轻轻转动，使皮紧贴碗口，再抹上点蛋黄，去烘箱烘27分钟。”

“听起来露娜很会做这道菜。”

“每个戴涅布莱女人都会。”

“哪时侯露娜亲自做一做?”诺克提斯说。

“唔，其实吧，我有点懒，懒得自己做呢，是不是个坏女孩呢。”

王子听后有点失望，但想了会，随即露出狡黠的表情，“我比你还要懒，王室的家庭生活课上就学了个煎鸡蛋。”

露娜斜着眼睛笑了下，感觉面前的男孩非常直率，没有哥哥那种扭扭捏捏。

这道汤很快被两人吃完了。

诺克提斯满意地说:“这比得过我以往任何早餐。我开始对午餐的菜品感兴趣了。”

“我们王家厨师不会辜负你的期待。”

这是两人独处的时光，除了雷诺等一些侍者，家长都不在王宫，诺克提斯想知道后面的安排。

“听说大人们都去王都西部军营考察去了，那这里就我们两个人吗？你不用去应付烦人的王族老师吗，露娜?”

“不用呢，莱妮丝说你疗养的期间会负责我们的教学，所以母亲把老师都撤走了。今天我们很自由，没有那些烦人的课程和事情，到底连我哥哥都随雷吉斯国王去王宫外去了。”

“真的和莱妮丝到我王堡一样呢，只要她来教，很多无聊繁琐的事情都会消失。”

露娜嫣然一笑，“那是当然的，她是世界上最强大的魔法师，有她在，出游连保镖护卫都不需要。”

“那么她在哪里呢，昨天一晚上到今天都没看到她人影，她可不是会睡懒觉的人，难不成生病了？”

“哈哈，怎么可能呢，实际告诉你，”露娜故作神秘地说:“她去找我爸爸去了，现在还在那图书馆里，暂时应该没空教我们。”

“疑?”“那不是被你们排斥的前首相吗，原来是你父亲啊，莱妮丝找他干嘛？”

露娜摊了摊手，“一般他们会辩论哲学、政治问题，就是两个人左手拿着书，右手指着天，像古代智者那样，就虚无缥缈的问题从太阳扯到月亮，从平民扯到国王，从大地扯到海洋。一会皱着眉头，一会像要打起来，一会用手抵下巴，就像雕塑一样，我以前看他们好多次这样，超滑稽的，不过一般是不欢而散，能谈这么久的，估计是数学问题...”

王子突然想起昨天莱妮丝在游艇上说的话，这次来戴涅布莱除了帮自己，还为了解决一个重大的问题。他当时以为她开玩笑，心想“这世上还有什么重大的问题能难倒你的?”，但现在听露娜说到数学一词，他想到克劳德那个问题和满墙壁的魔鬼符号，他尬笑了一下，对露娜说:“可能是1+1=2。”

“?”

露娜惊奇了一会，然后反应过来，“她和马杜克讨论1+1=2?”

诺克提斯点了点头。

“...”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

两人对视着笑了起来，觉得太有趣又太荒诞了，世界上最有智慧的两人居然去讨论最愚蠢的问题。

他们享受着悠闲的时光。露娜用桌上的茶具泡了杯红茶，诺克提斯安静地看着她，对她泡茶的手艺啧啧称奇，那香浓的红茶又让他们呆了半个小时，随着露娜一句话，“我们去美泉宫吧。”两人离开餐厅，从小径走向一座大型的标志性皇家园圃，露娜经常在那看书，两只不知道从哪里窜出来的小狗突然出现在路上，奔向他们。

“这是安布拉和普莱娜。”

一黑一白两条小狗蹦跳到两人面前，露娜笑着脸轻拍它们的小脑袋，白色的普莱娜非常热情，开心地甩着尾巴，汪汪地叫着。

黑色的安布拉是一只小型雪橇犬，表情严肃，它憨直地用爪子蹭蹭诺克提斯的脚，但样子在两人看来越发傻气，相比普莱娜的灵气十足，安布拉更加蠢萌。

“看起来不是普通的狗。”诺克提斯说后停下来抱安布拉，安布拉举起小脚不断拍着他的肩膀，像是在表达欢迎，他看着小狗滑稽的模样心生喜感。

“这确实不是普通的狗哦，诺克提斯，这是24使。”

“24使?”王子很惊讶，看着吐舌头的安布拉问道。

“也就是六神在人间的使者。”

“疑?那不是你们神使一族吗？露娜。”

“有两种神使，一种是与神签订契约的人，还有一种是受神知附身的动物或神创造的分身，这被称之为24使，是只有神使一族的继承人能感受到的存在。”露娜说到这里，靠近王子，温柔地说:“你不是我们神使一族却能发现它们的特殊，好厉害哦。”

“啊，也没有啦，感觉这24使似乎就和我们的神圣水晶一样，是人和六神交流的媒介，因为六神很少主动出现在人间，于是就以这种方式。”王子看着安布拉天蓝色的眼睛说道，心想小狗完全没有六神那种高高在上的严肃感，很是顽皮，且似乎能听懂人说话一样，表情变来变去，一副活泼、近人的姿态，他感觉六上帝可能把思想中萌的属性加入到狗脑里，而把威势掺入路西斯的水晶中。

“真想后面把它抱到卧室里面玩。”

“建议不要这样，诺克提斯。”

“?”

“它可能会把卧室给拆了的。”

“哈？”

安布拉此时居然点起头来，挑衅地看着诺克提斯。

露娜让诺克提斯把狗放下来，安布拉跑到普莱娜边上，两条狗嬉闹了起来，不时滚在地上打滚，一群飞鸟飞过，它们又跳起来追鸟玩，管自己向前方飞奔，矫健的身姿像自由奔跑在平原上的豹子一样。

露娜指着它们说:“看到没，它们不喜欢受束缚，每天都要围着王宫跑好几圈，有时自己到王宫外，好几天后才回来，似乎是精力充沛的样子。”

“果然是神的宠物吗？都自己独立行动的。”

“有时候它们能突然出现，似乎会空间移动。”露娜突然一本正经的说。

诺克提斯随口道:“那真是神奇呢。”

露娜眼光一闪，一般大人听到这句话都会说:“别瞎想，狗怎么会飞呢？”但诺克提斯却很平常的样子，她不知道诺克提斯是怪人怪事见多了——爱丽丝、蒂法整天搞怪，莱妮丝则是“搞鬼”。

走进美泉宫的王子注意到一个“莫名其妙”的就像闪现出来的女人，那是甘蒂亚娜，她闭着眼睛微笑。

“那是谁啊？”

诺克提斯用手指向杨树边的袍装女人，觉得很奇怪。

露娜更惊讶。

“你居然能发现甘蒂亚娜！”

然而甘蒂亚娜又像轻风一般消失了，王子只能摇摇头，说可能看错了。

“这个世界上只有我们两人能感知她这个透明人的存在呢，诺克提斯。”

“透明人，并不存在的人吗？”

“其实可以摸到的哦。”

“也是24使吗？”

“嗯！是唯一人类形象的呢。”

“真是奇妙呢，我真是越来越好奇了。”

“让你好奇的事情多着呢，快，我带你逛美泉宫，然后从头给你讲这个世界的秘密。”

“创星记?”

“才不是那种通俗的神学呢，是圣约晶约全书，史前遗迹挖掘的书，讲的一万年前的事情，星球的诞生，人类的起源...”

“太厉害了，赶快告诉我。”

露娜故作神秘地说:“别急，书在美泉宫边上的草地上。”

.

二.

美泉宫中央是一处喷泉池，泉水清澈见底，喷泉从雕塑口中喷出，那是雷神的雕塑，雕刻的栩栩如生，是一位精神瞿烁的老爷爷，周围布满奔腾的马——雕塑，马口都喷射出澄澈的清泉。

泉口四周是花圃，各种奇花异卉陈列其中，有的小巧，有的娇艳，有的灵气，散发出阵阵芬香，不时有蝴蝶穿梭来去。外围的一圈杨树、柏树在阳光的照耀下十分漂亮，不时有鸟儿在枝头发出清脆的啼鸣。

旁边还有一处桔园，里面种植的柑橘叶享誉伊欧斯。

花圃外绿色的草坪绵延而上，铺展到远处的皇家图书馆，仿佛张起的绿色地毯。

两人观赏了一会后，露娜在草地上找到书本，带诺克提斯去一处林荫地。

.

在一棵苍翠挺拔的柏树后，露娜弗蕾亚捧着书本朗读，诺克提斯慵懒地躺在她膝盖上，眼睛眨巴眨巴。不知道从哪里冒出来的小狗普莱娜站在两人前面望来望去，像是守卫一样。有阵微风飘过，夹着阵阵花香，吹得柏树发出一阵簌簌声，叶子散下来，和两人的发丝一起舞动。

跟着的还有露娜悠扬的读书声:

“星球混沌未开之时——上帝创造天地。

地是空虚与混沌，海是深渊与黑暗。上帝的灵运行在水面上。

上帝说:要有光——就有了光。

上帝看光是好的、就把光暗分开了。

上帝称光为昼、称暗为夜。有晚上、有早晨、这是头一日。

上帝说:海之间要有空气、将水分为上下。

上帝就造出空气、将空气以下的水、空气以上的水分开了——事就这样成了。 ”

王子听到这里，已经心里有疑惑，问道:“上帝是六神吗？一万年前六神是上帝?上帝后来分身成了六神?”

露娜笑道:“不知道呢，这本书是超史前文明赛特拉的遗迹，语言是表音语和我们的表意语不同，书中每两行第一行是表音文字，第二行是是我父亲翻译的表意文字，所以这本书中的内容即使是真的，估计也只有百分之六十的准确度。”

“赛特拉是什么?”

“慢慢来，以后会说的。”

诺克提斯像是想到了什么，忽然爬起来靠到露娜肩膀上看向书本，指着第一行说:“露娜你看，第一行的上帝和下面的上帝不一样耶！”

露娜惊了一下，看过去，果然第一行的上帝原文有一个“s”，而后面都没有。

“这，是什么原因？”

王子眯了眯眼睛，脑子机灵地一转，说:“也许一开始有好多位上帝，他们创造了天地，然后因为其他原因，只留下了一位。”

露娜不解道:“另外上帝去哪里了？”

“也许是天上吧，到底天上这么多星星，有的是地方让他们去。”

露娜听后心里一惊，以前荒诞不惊的猜测忽然以莫名其妙的方式变了一个形式，心想“对啊，宇宙那么宽阔无边，凭什么上帝一定要在伊欧斯星球呢！”

露娜继续读下去:“上帝称大气为天，有晚上、有早晨，是第二日。

上帝说:天下的水要聚在一处，使旱地露出来，事就这样成了。

上帝称旱地为地，称水的聚处为海。上帝看着是好的。”

听露娜说到这里，觉得最后一句话很有趣的王子站起身子，装模作样地指向地下的小草，像是小草的上帝一样说:“我看着也是好的。”

露娜无奈地轻笑了声，继续说:“

上帝说:地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木、各从其类、果子都包着核。事就这样成了。

于是地发生了青草、和结种子的菜蔬、各从其类、并结果子的树木、各从其类、果子都包着核。上帝看着是好的。

有晚上、有早晨、是第三日。

当时的伊欧斯有一种浑气时常出现，笼罩天空。上帝说:要让星球能正常接受外星的光，不至于被浑气掩盖。

并要让光普照在地上，事就这样成了。 ”

“事就这样成了。”王子又淘气地故意用虔诚的语气复念了一句。

露娜读道:“于是上帝创造了三种上帝奇的力量。

并把三种力量分别对应（文本残损）

消除浑气，守护光明。上帝看着是好的。 ”

“浑气就是星之病吗？”

“没说明呢，听我读下去。

——有晚上，有早晨，是第四日。

上帝说：“水要多多滋生有生命的物，要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中。”

上帝就造出大鱼和水中所滋生各样有生命的动物，各从其类；又造出各样飞鸟，各从其类。上帝看着是好的。

上帝就赐福给这一切说：“滋生繁多，充满海中的水；雀鸟也要多生在地上。”

有晚上，有早晨，是第五日。

上帝说：“地要生出活物来，各从其类；牲畜、昆虫、野兽，各从其类。”事就这样成了。

于是上帝造出野兽，各从其类；牲畜，各从其类；地上一切昆虫，各从其类。上帝看着是好的。

上帝说：“我们要照着我们的形像，按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼、空中的鸟、地上的牲畜和全地，并地上所爬的一切昆虫。”

上帝就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。

上帝就赐福给他们，又对他们说：“要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地；也要管理海里的鱼、空中的鸟，和地上各样行动的活物。”

上帝说：“看哪，我将遍地上一切结种子的菜蔬，和一切树上所结有核的果子，全赐给你们作食物。

至于地上的走兽和空中的飞鸟，并各样爬在地上有生命的物，我将青草赐给它们作食物。”事就这样成了。

上帝看着一切所造的都甚好。有晚上，有早晨，是第六日。

天地万物都造齐了。

到第七日，上帝造物的工已经完毕，就在第七日歇了他一切的工，安息了。

上帝赐福给第七日，定为圣日，因为在这日上帝歇了他一切创造的工，就安息了。——”

露娜读到这里，深深吸了口气。

“原来周末日是这样来的啊，上帝也需要休息。”

三.

“对啊，所以现在尼夫海姆那些周末日还要抢着去上班赚加班工资的人是对上帝的大不敬，犯了名为贪婪的原罪，不过反正他们也没有什么信仰。”

“感觉这里最有趣的句子是——上帝看着是好的、事就这样成了！”

“额，我继续下去：

创造天地的来历，在穆因上帝造天地的日子，乃是这样。

野地还没有草木，田间的菜蔬还没有长起来，因为穆因上帝还没有降雨在地上，也没有人耕地。

但有雾气从地上腾，滋润遍地。”

“等等，怎么又突然出现了一个穆因，这是什么，一个上帝?”

“不知道呢，这几页都有残损，是原本挖掘出来后因为氧化等原因造成的，不过圣约的后面都是以穆因为唯一上帝，因此，”

“懂了，反正穆因就是造物主。”

露娜接着读道：“——————————

【穆因用地上的尘土造人，将生气吹在他鼻孔里，他就成了有灵的活人，名叫伽拉姆。

穆因在中部大陆的迦南立了一个园子，把所造的人安置在那里。

穆因使各样的树从地里长出来，可以悦人的眼目，其上的果子好作食物。园子当中又有生命树和分辨善恶的树，生命树上有一种管形的果，将其扎进手腕，果汁将会进入血脉里，给人以更长久的青春和寿命；而善恶树最为神奇，只有一颗晶石状的果，穆因称其为——水晶。

有河从迦南流出来滋润那园子，河流入大海从那里分为四道：

第一道名叫路西斯，就是环绕中部大陆全地的。

在那里有金子，并且那地的金子是好的；在那里又有珍珠和红玛瑙。

第二道海名叫戴涅布莱，就是环绕星球海域的。

第三道海名叫阿格鲁得，流在戴涅布莱的东边群岛。

第四道海就是尼夫海姆。

穆因将那人安置在迦南园，使他修理看守。

穆因考验他说：“园中各样树上的果子，你可以随意吃，只是生命之果和分辨善恶树上的果子，你不可吃，因为你吃的日子必定死。”

穆因说：“那人独居不好，我要为他创造一个配偶帮助他。”

穆因用土所造成的野地各样走兽和空中各样飞鸟都带到那人面前，看他叫什么。那人怎样叫各样的活物，那就是它的名字。

那人便给一切牲畜和空中飞鸟、野地走兽都起了名，只是那人没有遇见配偶帮助他。

穆因使他沉睡，他就睡了；于是取下他的一块肉和一块肋骨，然后用神力将自身的一部分脑髓分离出来，将神的髓与人的骨融汇为一，变为液，最后用人的肉结合起来。

穆因就用那人身上所取的骨肉造成一个女人，领她到那人跟前。

穆因说：“这是你骨中的骨，你肉中的肉，我的造物，可以称她为女人，因为她是从男人身上取出来的。”

因此，人要离开父母与妻子连合，二人成为一体。

当时夫妻二人赤身露体并不羞耻。————————————】”

诺克提斯惊讶无比，“这就是人类的诞生吗？太震撼了，和六神的创星记截然不同，到底是远古文明的遗迹啊，不过第一个人的名字居然和我们家族的...”

“也许是巧合呢。”

“是的，不过女人看起来创造过程要比男人更加复杂——神的脑髓，听起来很奇怪啊。”诺克提斯皱着眉头，他没有说下去，心里起了个奇妙的念头，不过如果结合到实际那就太违反...他不得不想到“如果世界上所有人都来源于上帝，那么家族、父母、兄弟、男女等等又有什么区别可言，贵族与平民有什么血缘不同可言，所有人都是穆因的孩子。人类的社会道德都崩塌了，这比先有鸡还是先有鸡蛋的问题还要无解。”

露娜继续读下去：“

【穆因所造的，惟有名叫——辛的蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾。辛对女人说：“上帝岂是真说不许你们吃园中所有树上的果子吗？”

女人对蛇说：“园中树上的果子，我们可以吃；惟有园当中那棵树上的水晶，上帝曾说：‘你们不可吃，也不可摸，免得你们死。’”

辛对女人说：“你们不一定死，因为上帝知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如上帝能知道善恶。”

于是，女人见那棵树的水晶好作食物，也悦人的眼目，且是可喜爱的，能使人有智慧，就摘下水晶来吃了一半；又给她丈夫另一半，她丈夫也吃了。

他们二人的眼睛就明亮了，才知道自己是赤身露体，便拿无花果树的叶子，为自己编作裙子。

天起了凉风，穆因在园中行走。那人和他妻子听见神的声音，就藏在园里的树木中，躲避穆因的面。

穆因找到那人，对他说：“你在干什么？”

他羞涩地说：“我在园中听见你的声音，我就害怕，因为我赤身露体，我便藏了。”

穆因说：“谁告诉你赤身露体呢？莫非你吃了我吩咐你不可吃的那树上的水晶吗？”

那人说：“你所赐给我、与我同居的女人，她把那树上的果子给我，我就吃了。”

穆因对女人说：“你作的是什么事呢？”女人说：“那蛇引诱我，我就吃了。”

穆因对辛说：“你既作了这事，就必受咒诅，比一切的牲畜野兽更甚；你必用肚子行走，终身吃土。从今以后，你不能称辛这个神号，你的名被定为——亚丹，我又要叫你和女人彼此为仇；你的后裔和女人的后裔也彼此为仇。女人的后裔要伤你的胸；你要伤她的腹。”

又对女人说：“我必多多增加你怀胎的苦楚，你生产儿女必多受苦楚。你必恋慕你丈夫，你丈夫必管辖你。你必受尽不公与屈辱才得以依存，直到你化为了液；因为你是从液中而出的。你本是液水，仍要归于液水。”

又对伽拉姆说：“你既听从妻子的话，吃了我所吩咐你不可吃的那树上的水晶，地必为你的缘故受咒诅。你必终身劳苦，才能从地里得吃的。地必给你长出荆棘和蒺藜来，你也要吃田间的菜蔬。你必汗流满面才得糊口，直到你归了土；因为你是从土而出的。你本是尘土，仍要归于尘土。”

穆因给他妻子起名叫芙尔蕾，因为她是众生之母。

穆因说：“那两人已经与我们相似，能知道善恶。现在恐怕他们伸手又摘生命树的果子吃，一旦获得星球之力就寿以万年。”

穆因教芙尔蕾用皮子作衣服遮掩身体，让伽拉姆驯服一种坐骑，坐骑跑的比马快，形态像翅膀退化的大鸟，能跳跃滑翔，名叫陆行鸟。

穆因便打发两人骑陆行鸟出迦南去，耕种他们所自出之土。

于是把他们赶出去了，又在迦南的四周设立帕尔斯之枪和四面转动发火焰的林泽之剑，要把守生命树的道路。】”

露娜读到这里，心情激湃，放下书本，看向同样也是震惊中的王子，不过两人惊讶的地方不在一处，王子拿过书本，看了会，指着说：“你看，‘穆因说那两人已经与我们相似’，果然，上帝不只一人！”

“真的耶，我读的时候居然没注意。”

“还有，我感觉上帝所谓的蛇与水晶果——希望不是我们那个神圣水晶，都是穆因自导自演的！”

“哈？怎么可能，明明，”

“露娜，你有没发现，书中没有写到任何一处穆因生气的样子。”

“那是当然的，上帝不可能，”露娜发现说不下去了。

“也许，穆因一开始就安排了两人走出迦南，而这是个实验，为测试两人的人性。到底，只要是人，恐怕都会受不住那种诱惑吧，否则就不是人类了，而且当时他们并不知道善恶，这一切都是——好奇心，人如果失去了好奇心，那么就失去了发现、创造世界的原动力，不能——”诺克提斯忽然大脑闪过一幅很久之前母亲抱着他说话的场景，他握紧了下拳头，说：“不能持续地进步、成长、繁荣、壮大，不能完成只属于人类的使命——发现并改变这个世界和宇宙。”

露娜听后瞪大了眼睛，内心被海涛一般的力量拍击着，可她心想不对，说：“可是，这样，上帝会骗人？”

“露娜，上帝说，吃了水晶的日子两人就必死，但是呢，上帝连斥责的话都没有，你应该被家长骂过吧，他们那种说你是错的教育你的话记得的吧，可穆因只是说出后果和惩罚，并没有说出他们的罪恶，也许他们本身就没有罪恶，况且，穆因知道蛇是罪恶的，为何还要让蛇靠近两人呢，而最后，穆因还给他们更好的衣服穿。如果上帝是全知全能的，那么这一切都在穆因的计算内，或者说穆因的实验成功了，而对穆因而言，欺骗可能根本不能在她的字典里，大人们不是说过，不要用尘俗思维去揣度神灵吗？”

“那，好吧，我承认，我读的时候没发现这么多，我注意力在后面，”

诺克提斯还有更大的想法，立刻立刻跟着说:“露娜，有没有想过，所谓的穆因，其实是个——女人。”

“哈？？？”

四.

露娜彻底失语，“这，上帝没有性别的吧？”她心中想着，这个世界无论谁说到上帝恐怕都会说是——父吧，这也是父系社会的象征，但诺克提斯却。

“——上帝说：“我们要照着我们的形像、按着我们的样式造人… 上帝就照着自己的形像造人、乃是照着他的形像造男造女。”

“这句话我感觉你父亲翻译时可能有点问题，到底是复数的上帝还是单一的上帝呢？而且上帝是存在性别的，这句话的含义可以证明，然而我为什么说上帝是女的呢，因为——他羞涩地说：‘我在园中听见你的声音，我就害怕，因为我赤身露体，我便藏了。’”

“伽拉姆居然是羞涩地说，加上他那个动作——如果上帝是大男人，就像澡堂里一样，男人干嘛要这样羞涩，即使躲也不用这样躲在树木里，这太唐突了，我感觉这个穆因不但是个女的，还是那种很漂亮的女人，搞得伽拉姆看见女神一下子...”

露娜捂住嘴巴，说：“太夸张了啊，但上帝即使是女人，也是年岁很大的，就像...”

“你忘了生命之果了吗？说寿以万年，这明显就是——能永葆青春的魔法，穆因可能活了两万五千年，而上帝可以活十万年，也可能是永生，那么穆因就永远能是少女了。然后，穆因无所不能，当然也拥有最大的力量，最大的美，就像太阳般光耀照人，月亮般晶莹圆润，”诺克提斯说着双眼放光，内心有种情感突然升起，拨动心弦，他看了一遍周围，心里像是装下了整个天地，抚着胸口说：“有大海般的浩渺，高山般的崇峻，天穹般的广阔，星空般的璀璨，上帝既然能创造出这整个自然，那么也拥有整颗星球所有的美，是世界上最美丽的存在，上帝即是穆因，创世的女神，人类的始祖，万物的源头，星球的根源！”

露娜被激动中的诺克提斯感染，跳了起来，握住双拳说：“真的呢，上帝就是一位超级美少女呢。”

就在两人幻想中的时候，前来提醒他们到用餐时间的雷诺被这句话吓了一跳，他敲了两下露娜和王子的脑袋，笑道：“啊哒，你们看美少女动漫看多了吗？”

“...”

餐厅中。

让诺克提斯期待的午餐终于到来，他感觉和露娜单独用餐是十分愉悦的事，更何况，戴涅布莱新奇的菜品让他很惊喜，他喜欢这种优雅的用餐氛围，外加高贵的餐具，精致的食物...

雷诺端上第一道菜品，一个白色的像是肉做的气球。

王子很惊奇，“这是什么?”

“黑松露布雷瑟全鸡。”

“又是黑松露啊，介绍下。”

“食材是取自我们我们南部的布雷瑟，这是世界上最优质的鸡，有严格的产地标志，喂特殊的饲料（玉米、荞麦、奶制品），供养在天然环境中，极具特色。”

“听起来比尼夫海姆流行的快餐店里那种大腿鸡要好多了。”

“那是当然的，尼夫海姆的鸡普遍被基因修改过，大大缩减了成长期，提高了鸡肉量，肉感软软的，一戳就一个洞，不过单价是我们的百分之一。”

“鸡在这个白色的气球里?”

露娜笑了一声，“这不是气球，这是牛洗净的膀胱，因为我们传统食用鸡——鸡一定要是完整的鸡，不像尼夫海姆，分成什么鸡排、鸡腿、鸡翅。至少我们皇室食用，都希望一眼能看出是只鸡，因此全鸡放在牛的膀胱内烹饪，就像这样，然后端上盘子在客人面前切割。”

雷诺端上后就熟练地用小刀切开膀胱皮，金黄色鸡从白色的皮中滑出，一阵引人食欲大开的鸡香味洋溢在餐桌周围，雷诺按两人的意思切割着鸡肉鸡腿，放到他们各自的白金餐盘里。

第二道菜是皇家野猪精肉饼，诺克提斯一边吃一边听露娜介绍。它由各种混合物填满猪的精肉做成一块圆饼，而且调味汁很特别，是黑巧克力汁，将香浓的巧克力酱铺在肉饼上，再加上些许猪血助稠，好后涂点稀奶油做图案，最后上面点缀几粒樱桃，样式非常精致，王子感觉很有情趣，他也不像以前过去那样大快朵颐地吃，而是和露娜一样，慢慢品尝，他们互相感觉心性相通，在享受这段时光。

第三道是土豆脆皮鱼，露娜仿佛知道所有菜品的做法和特点，介绍着，“把土豆切成鱼鳞片似的切片状，涂上玉米淀粉和纯黄油酱，然后铺在鱼上作为鳞片。”

“居然是土豆，这么像。”

“鱼也是特制的，食材是最高级的胭脂鱼，先用锋利的小刀刮去鳞片、去除鱼骨，清洗鱼片，去除鱼刺置于烤纸上，然后在去骨鱼片上刷上蛋黄。”

“这么复杂，得多少时间准备啊？”

“所以佩兰和我们的厨师一个小时前就准备了，”

王子吃着赞叹道:“非常香嫩酥脆。那盘子里的黄油酱也不错。”

“那不是黄油，是柠檬药草加迷迭香奶油混制的酱料。”

接着，两小杯橙黄色贝汤端上，蛋黄酱、饼干搭配的水煮鹌鹑蛋，橘叶草莓、鱼子酱凉龙虾肉，莱茵香浓红茶、纯黑麦面包配草莓果酱陆续被雷诺呈上。

他们一边谈着戴涅布莱的美食、风情、人文、有趣的事，一边吃着食物，一晃眼2个小时过去了，他们用餐完毕。事实上，这些菜品虽多，但非常小巧，比如鹌鹑蛋只有一个蛋，鸡也是小鸡，茶和汤的碗是袖珍碗，龙虾肉菜品里的肉很少鱼子酱到是很多——这是各国皇族的特色，他们把用餐当做一种奢侈的艺术活动，厨师都是出身高贵的绅士淑女，比如蒂法一家。和大众不同，他们觉得吃的饱不饱一点都不重要，关键在于享受。熟知自己国家菜谱特点和烹饪形式也是各皇族成员的必修课，是文化修养的一种体现，在宴会上，总有些人什么都不吃，专注解说菜品，似乎菜不是用来吃而是用来欣赏的，但这样也能让主人非常高兴——因为菜肴根本不够宾客们吃，这源自六神宗教要求“节制”的信仰:晚饭绝不能吃饱。所以贵族们总喜欢外表花里胡哨却食量很少的菜品。这种浮华的形式让诺克提斯一度很不屑，他为此以前晚上总要去厨房冰箱偷东西吃，他似乎觉得要吃得肚子撑撑的才满足。但现在和露娜的用餐过程中，虽然吃的不够多，他却觉得意外喜悦，丝毫没有为食物的量少而耍性子。和爱丽丝、蒂法不同，露娜似乎能理解他内心的最深处一样，一颦一笑都让他置身于一个甜蜜的世界，这是他从未感受到的，露娜的解说既风趣又详尽，让他觉得食物是如此美妙，虽然少，但吃后看着露娜的笑脸就感觉回味无穷。

.

下午在按约定去代达罗斯实验室之前，他们先去马杜克房间找莱妮丝，她一个中午都没有出现，诺克提斯想和莱妮丝一起找代达罗斯，认为莱妮丝的魔法经验也能起到帮助作用。

他们走进皇家图书馆，这座大型图书馆是伊欧斯是伊欧斯世界最著名的图书馆之一，它建在菲涅斯塔拉宫对面，比王宫宽度更长，呈半圆形，规模庞大，气势雄浑，如一个宽大的臂膀包裹高耸入云的尖塔式王宫。

图书馆里，各种颜色相间的马赛克地板在灯光的映衬下熠熠生辉，从门把、桌子、椅子到壁灯都雕刻着各式各样的图案。

除了一层一层套有防火、防湿的透明袋的书籍颜色较为单调，其他到处都显得金碧辉煌，无数雕塑、壁画、胸像陈列其中，天花板是椭圆的穹顶，上面布满六神与人的画像，有的是乐园图，有的是天国图，有的是宏大的战争史诗画作。在里面的人抬头一看，辉煌的长型画作跃然于眼前，往四周一敲，绚丽斑斓的壁画、雕花的廊柱，雕像围裹着你，连楼层之间螺旋向上的扶梯都被漆成金黄色的，诺克提斯进入时感觉自己被置身于一个充满神圣的金色世界，这是神的图书馆。

露娜带诺克提斯进入马杜克的住处，那是整座图书馆最不起眼的地方，是唯一门口有蜘蛛网和灰尘的房间。

他们一进门就听到阵阵争吵声，看到地板、墙壁上的一处处诡异符号和公式，像是演绎证明。

桌子前的莱妮丝左手持书本，挥舞着右手和桌子后面躺在安乐椅上的马杜克争论。

“莱妮丝，1+1并不一定等于2，它也有可能等于3，也有可能等于4，这和过去史前文明没发现时的地心说很类似，总有一天，人类会发现，1+1不等于2。”

“好吧，马杜克，即使真的有那一天，也是在证明1+1等于2之后，人们发现了证明的破绽，从而进一步论证。”

“那么有什么意义呢？1+1=2这个问题没有意义。”

“怎么会没呢，一旦弄清这个问题，数学界将迎来一次巨大的革命，已此为基础，很多的科学都能获得变革。”

“为什么？我真是无法理解，一个破数字游戏是怎么影响世界的...”

“至少比你的幻想更能改变世界，它是一切科学的基础。”

“即使如此，这个规律，并不存重要，因意识才是万物的核心，是先有意识，再有物质，我想让1+1等于几都行，莱妮丝，所谓我思故我在。”

他们的辩论让一旁的两个孩子傻了眼，诺克提斯拉着莱妮丝的衣角叫她，而她没有反应，仍和马杜克争论着，露娜从两人的黑眼圈中看出一个可怕的事实——这两人可能为一个白痴的问题吵了一夜。

“我思故我在也不代表物质和意识有先后，它们应该是同时存在并互为表里的。”

“不，这个世界只是你想象出来的，如果你是一条狗，对不起，这可能有点不好听。但狗的视觉、听觉和我们不一样，脑子也不一样，我们看到的认知到的世界和狗就是不一样的，比如颜色——物体本身没有颜色，是靠反射光来表现颜色，颜色是大脑的主观印象，好比黑纸！它是因为能吸收所有的光才是黑色，而它本身根本就没有颜色这个物理属性。一切都来源于光，而光是会骗人的，星球这么多物种，老虎、狮子、猫头鹰、人类、病毒、细菌看橙子可能都有截然不同的感受，这就是——物质世界是骗人的，所谓的眼见为实是错误的，世界毫无真实可言——全都是我们的一厢情愿，世界是被主观想象出来的！”

“可那也不能否认物质世界的存在性，正因为它存在，它才能让万物感受，即使万物都有各自不相同的感受，即使你看你看白纸是白色的，有的看白纸是黑色的——而白纸可能并没有颜色，但白纸是真实存在的。而1+1=2就是要证明物质是存在的这个真理！”

“我不相信这是个真理，我认为这个世界类似一个梦——你有办法证明世界不是个梦，不是某个混蛋想出来的梦吗？也许我们的宇宙不过是一个异世界的白痴想入非非，睡美梦时的幻境，如果你不能证明，那么就代表有可能，而有可能，是指世界的本源源于精神和意志。因为在精神世界中，只有我一个人能存在，能有意义，好比你不喜欢吃苹果，那么天下人都喜欢吃都不能代表你喜欢，世界是因为我们意识的存在而被赋予意义，赋予善恶，没有意识，世界与我又有何干呢？”

莱妮丝撇了撇嘴说:“我现在总算是理解大家为什么叫你虚无主义了，但无论物质存不存在，真理一定存在。”

“真理即使存在，那也是意识，因为规律不可能用石头、海鸟、土地、火山代替，规律一定是种意识。”

莱妮丝看着他一时无语，而露娜和诺克提斯觉得自己要被两人带疯了。

“那我们回到1+1=2的问题，来思考一下，这的确是数学的基础，但你有想过，莱妮丝，你即使能证明1+1=2，那么能证明1+0=1吗？”

“?”

“我们来思考一下宇宙的起源，宇宙究竟是从一到万物，还是从万物到万物:你的原理是基于万物守恒，1+1=2，1－1=0，但你有没想过，也许宇宙一开始什么都没有呢！宇宙开始于虚空，虚空产生了大爆炸，然后物质出现，能量出现，‘一’诞生了，一不是从另外地方、另外宇宙拿过来、转移过来的，一就是从无到有，而正因为世界能够从无到有，才能够一生二，二生四，四到万物，直至森罗万象。你一旦认定物质是世界的起源，那么宇宙根本不可能诞生，也不可能毁灭，因为物质是为了追求不变，而不变就是死亡，存在即是死亡，只有精神世界是追求变化，追求斗争，因为一成不变的思想根本就不是思想！存在即是创造，创造即是毁灭，一即万物，万物即一。大爆炸起源于虚无，诞生于虚空，虚无就是真理，而真理就是规律，是规律创造了物质，带来了万物，万物生生死死，存在、毁灭，毁灭又创造，依次轮回，不断循环，这就是不断的变化，变化即是生命，是虚无创造了生命，是虚无代表了真理，而这真理体现在意志上面，人们一向误解我，殊不知我的意志就是上帝的位格，真理的再现——强力意志是上帝的语言，宇宙的魔法！”

“...”

“所以莱妮丝，你不应该证明1+1=2，你应该去证明0+0=1”

诺克提斯和露娜大眼瞪着小眼，露娜一向爱幻想，但听到父亲这样的荒诞、虚空毫无实际可言的话语后，为这两人居然能够如此一本正经地胡说八分而敬佩，诺克提斯则觉得让莱妮丝从神经病中脱离出来，来帮自己检测魔法病——暂时恐怕不能做到。

“我即使愿意证明后者，那也必须先证明前者，我必须按照深浅依次研究，虚无也许是存在的，但我不可能浮在虚无之上创造出任何东西！”莱妮丝这样说道，突然之间，她面色惨败，直愣愣一动不动站了半分钟，然好似醍醐灌顶了一般，发出一声大叫:“啊！”

她的惊叫把房间弄得颤抖抖的，说:“我明白了，我从正面直接证明可能是错误的，我应该采用迂回演绎！先证明9+9，再证明7+7...1+2=3，就像微积分一样不断逼近事物的真实面积，也许真理不能直接达到，但可以无限接近。”

她扑上前，吓了房内三人一跳，紧握住马杜克的手说:“谢谢你，马杜克，我终于意识到了错误。”

莱妮丝突然转变的态度让马杜克不知所措，而诺克提斯则深深叹一口气，拉住露娜的手走出房间，显然莱妮丝是派不上任何用场了，他有点失望，莱妮丝虽然实力强大，但并不能给予他直接的帮助，似乎他的道路就像莱妮丝经常说的——只能由自己去走。


	9. 第9章: 盖亚因子——盖亚之力

一.

回到王宫的两人很快到三楼代达罗斯的医务室，诺克提斯进去后感觉和医务室的称呼不搭，像一个小型医院，他听莱妮丝说过，“在马努一族衰落后，芙尔蕾王族将核心医疗科技、魔法研究集中在群山环绕，易守难攻的菲涅斯塔拉宫，从而避免尼夫海姆的侵略，这座宫殿在古典庄严的外表下是一座医疗综合研究所，为了保密，当然只能允许相关贵族进出。”

代达罗斯给王子进行了25项身体检查，不光是抽血、外科、心电图、超声检查、放射光，还有透视镜检查。这是戴涅布莱特有的技术，利用魔法增强医疗设备的透射率。那时代达罗斯戴着一副外表凹凸不平的特殊眼镜，手持底部涂有魔液的类似于按摩器的白色感应器在王子肚脐、胸腔、喉咙、背部划来划去，有时候还做挤压的动作。划到腹部时，王子免不了像被挠痒痒一般痛苦地笑，小腿踢来踢去，想快点结束。他在检查时对医生的眼镜感到好奇，眼镜用带子绑在头上，外壳是黑色塑料，就像眼罩一样把眼眶封的死死的，他搞不懂医生究竟在看什么。露娜告诉他:“代达罗斯手上的感应器有魔力解析功能，被抹上魔法反应液后能精确捕捉到你身体里比魔法脉络还要精细的细胞、因子的动向，也能把身体里的组织结构、器官状态捕捉的一清二楚，只不过感应器收集到的是模拟信号，要把信号转化为实际图像，就需要这副透视眼镜，眼镜其实是种光学显示器，可以根据需要，调整透视率，比如医生挤压你腹部就是为了增加透视率看到细胞结构，而轻微地划过就是看血管、经脉之类的，当然，这是结合神使魔法的科技。”王子听后感叹一声:“怪不得都说这里是医者之国，这些设备在路西斯听都没听说过。”

检查了一个半小时，王子才完成25项体检，和在路西斯不同，代达罗斯检查时没有立即告诉他结果，越到后面的检查，越露出愁眉苦脸的表情。有时挠着头发看显示器，摇着头，似乎遇到了挑战性的难题似的，代达罗斯不回答王子的提问，说要等后面一起分析。这让王子在检查结束时，心理战战兢兢的，生怕自己有那种很严重的病，也感觉似乎身体到处都是病，哪一种都可能让他无法恢复正常。比如有种可怕的病毒潜伏在他身体里，一使用魔法就会爆发，比如他有新兴的癌症，那都说是不治之症，已经不剩几年寿命，他甚至感觉自己被可能蚀星传染了，代达罗斯闭口不言是因为事实过于沉重怕自己无法接受。王子胡思乱想着，把莱妮丝说过的“你的病症是来源于魔法契约”的事情忘得一干二净，他天性敏感，爱胡思乱想，还总去想别人不会想的事情，一点小事能够联想蝴蝶效应与各种可能，一点小痛苦能被放大，总把把事态想得最为严重。和露娜不同，此时的他一点也不乐观，满脑子在悲剧与痛苦间徘徊，即使痛苦还没到来，但他一想到日后治疗可能遭受的“打针、开刀、手术、化疗”等等可怕的事情，就好像无尽的痛苦已经扑面而来一样，这种自己造成的精神压力随着露娜叫他一起看书缓解一时。

医疗报告和数据的分析需要时间，尤其是王子的血液检测要用一种叫液相的仪器——样品检测需要2个小时。代达罗斯让他们先在综合室休息，他和助手进入四楼更大的一间仪器室研究，等检测报告出来后再谈。

露娜不知道王子为什么愁眉苦脸，就趁这段时间继续拉他一起看圣约晶约里面的故事。

圣约是赛特拉文明所记述的前9000到前3000间的人类、神灵故事，原书已经残缺不全，导致约100万字的书马杜克只能翻译20万字，大部分还是脑补的。这导里面写的只是断断续续的故事，这些故事像描绘了一个文明的历史一样，从兴盛到毁灭，以此循环。

而晶约则是马杜克以创星记、六神书籍、赛特拉-索尔海姆史前遗物为基础创作的以剑神为主体的书。

晶约和圣约都是上帝与人的契约而引发的一系列故事，不同的是，圣约中的上帝穆因在晶约中离奇地消失，剑神取而代之成为至高神。但晶约对剑神的描写与现实宗教有冲突，伊欧斯的人们普遍认为六神不分高低，而马杜克却认为现实是被剑神伪造的，过去的记忆以文字的方式被剑神篡改，他认为创星记没有自己的书真实，这也是全社会都当马杜克是疯子的原因。《圣约晶约全书》是一本禁书，也只有露娜和诺克提斯这种离经叛道的孩子会看——也许不只是。

露娜讲了个简单又奇妙的故事:

飘浮在空中的巨大都市“茧”，如生态花园般美丽，被神灵祝福，人们在那里就像住在天堂里一样。而布于其下的“脉冲”是充满大自然风貌的原始大地，虽然景色壮丽但没有穆因赐予的科技、城市建筑。随着茧被邪恶的法尔西魔鬼侵蚀、破坏，人们只能逃到大脉冲过野人般的生活。后来人们选出英雄——露西去反击法尔西，人们想夺回空中花园，但没想到露西胜利后变成了新的法尔西，并且更狡猾，更邪恶。法尔西逐渐渗透到大脉冲，想毁灭星球。为了拯救星球，一对情侣班尼拉和霍普与穆因契约踏上了旅程，但最后的结局是茧和空中花园彻底崩坏，人类虽然战胜了法尔西，但为了不变成新的法尔西而选择成为——水晶，只有两人的孩子活了下来，被穆因收养，然后星球进入新的文明。

二.

露娜讲完这个故事后，她和王子似乎还沉浸在史前的世界里，就像自己过了那长长的一段人生似的，诺克提斯在思考法尔西、露西、穆因、水晶之间的关系，想与现在的蚀星结合起来，不过他由于只见过一次蚀星，也不能做出有用的联想。而露娜在读的时候更倾向那对情侣的命运，一时皱皱眉头，一时舒展眉梢，一时突然拉住王子的小手，语调一会严肃一会温柔，一会灵性一会韵律十足，一会悲伤一会惊喜，故事讲完的时候，两人都很低落。但留给他们感伤的时间不多，代达罗斯的助手进入综合室，叫他们上楼去仪器室代达罗斯，并说代达罗斯已经找到诺克提斯身体的秘密。

.

仪器室与王宫的气氛、调式截然不同，墙壁、天花板洁白的一尘不染。

映入眼帘的是正中央的液相间。那里几十台半人高的仪器呈阵列状整齐排布在桌面，仪器顶端标有:“高效液相色谱仪”。这种仪器像是用几层白色长方形机器搭起来的，最上方放着4个瓶子，瓶子里的液体通过管线与下方部件相连。天花板有排气设施罩着仪器，上面管路纵横，科技感很强。诺克提啊此时并不知道，自己以后会天天用它做实验。

除了液相间，边上有很多单独放置先进仪器的小房间，诺克提斯只能通过门上的标牌分辨——“魔法元素气相间”、“液相——质谱联用分析间”、“魔法物质分析天平间.最大量程81g/220g，d=0.01mg/0.1mg”，他最奇怪的是“魔法药物制备车间”，车间在仪器室隔壁，由走廊长度的透明玻璃隔开，那里面的工作人员全身都用一层层洁净服裹起来。奇形怪状的机器布满其中，地面墙面一尘不染...

诺克提斯看的目瞪口呆，感觉像进入了未来世界，一时定在原地。还是露娜拉着他进入代达罗斯的办公室，那是一间墙壁布满屏幕的房间，桌子左侧有台魔法显微镜，右边放着很多奇形怪状的药丸和实验器材。

王子见到代达罗斯医生后，焦虑地问:“能直接说出我魔法病的原因吗？”

“没问题，你和莱妮丝一样，体内有历史上未记载的因子，我称之为盖亚因子，这种因子是你特殊力量的来源，而它产生的力量不仅不属于你与神剑契约的水晶之力，而且与水晶之力有矛盾。”

“矛盾?”王子有种不好的预感。

“没错，类似两种不同属性的事物相遇发生爆炸那样，但你和莱妮丝小时候不同，莱妮丝的盖亚因子会主动冲击水晶因子，她那时比你更痛苦，每天都都在体内进行着战争，普通人梦寐以求的水晶因子对她来说就像病毒一样，但只要把水晶因子全部毁灭，她的病也就好了。但是你不同，你的盖亚子不会主动攻击水晶因子，但在使用魔法的时候，它会与水晶因子产生魔力纠缠，从而引发因子之间的冲突，这就是你的病因。”

“莱妮丝老师也有！”

“这是很久以前的事，对你来说不重要。只是为此我长期进行相关研究，所以现在才能判断出你的问题。”

“可是我在蚀星事件前还能正常释放魔法啊。”王子说。

露娜听到蚀星一词后，眼里冒出疑问的目光。

“你确定你在那次事故中释放的是普通魔法吗？”

“不是，是那种超乎想象的。”诺克提斯觉得医生的话直切重点，因此对他敞开心扉。

“这就对了，那天之前，特殊因子潜伏在你体内，并没有被激发出来。这种力量就像爆炸，需要满足合适的条件。在那起事件中，是你主动唤起体内沉睡的盖亚子，而问题在于你不仅无法主动使用盖亚子，盖亚子的力量也不足以支撑你释放的魔法，因此盖亚子只能依靠与水晶因子对撞、湮灭来获取能量——爆炸能产生更大的能量，在此能量基础上释放魔法，也许你释放时感觉不到，但释放好后，你的身体内部从神经系统到组织器官都受到巨大创伤。”

“是魔力暴走那种？”

“怎么说呢，无论什么样的魔法师想做到超越极限之外的事情，结果都会导致体内产生能量冲突，这和耗净魔力其实一个道理。耗尽魔力还想释放魔法，那么只能靠体内的魔爆的效果来获得多余的力量，俗称——走火入魔。也好比炼金术中用身体做抵押——等价交换是基本准则。但常人这种体内魔爆不仅危险且效率低下，因为他们只有一种魔力，而你不同，你的盖亚子和水晶因子是两种属性不同的粒子，天然就具备通过反应释放激烈能量的性质，因此它们相遇后碰撞湮灭产生力量的效果远比前者效率高并强大。

你的力量爆发形式类似于漩涡，靠两股魔力流体形成涡状，引发剧烈的魔力冲突，水晶因子就是阴漩涡，盖亚子就是阳漩涡——在你参透如何使用盖亚之力前漩涡比你单独使用水晶魔力的效率高出太多了，因此在蚀星事件后你的身体形成一种惯性，一使用魔法，就使用效率最高的漩涡，而不是像正常人用脉络。但你没有莱妮丝那海洋般浩渺的魔力储备，你的盖亚子很少，盖亚子引发的——我称之为盖亚之力的魔力很少，这种不平衡导致，”代达罗斯说后喝了一大杯水，然后拿出一张张检测报告向王子解释，露娜已经听的云里雾里，她对诺王子那特殊的力量一无所知。

王子扯动脸皮，脸色很焦急，问:“为什么用漩涡会有那种看不见的痛苦，它到底对我身体做了什么?”

“这就需要解释反作用力。用魔法和打拳击一样，其实都有反作用力，莱妮丝应该和你说过，攻击力量越强，反作用力越强，只有你足够坚强，才可以无视。而对只有一种普通魔力的常人来说，那种魔力的反作用也是对应肉体的，反作力如果太大，很可能造成内伤，但你不同，你有两种，水晶因子造成的物理伤害能被盖亚子迅速治愈，所以其实你受伤后所有的痊愈都是依靠你自己，雷吉斯和莱妮丝的治愈术其实就是给你魔力而已——很单纯，你魔力本来就少，所以外人给你魔力后，就能更快修复，我听说莱妮丝说考试时给你一个契约，那其实就是定时把魔力输送到你体内，让你的痊愈从过去3个小时缩减到0.3秒，自然你感觉不到了。”

“可是，我明明感觉比，”

“你说不出痛苦的确切位置是吧，诺克提斯?”

“是的。”

“这就是盖亚子，好吧，我简称为盖亚因子了，是它造成的反作用。”

“盖亚?”

“后面说它非凡的特性，它的反作用是对你的神经系统造成大规模伤害，用科学术语解释是——反向神经传导。神经传导即神经冲动的传导过程，是电化学的过程，在神经纤维上顺序发生的电化学变化。”

“哈?”

露娜学过相关课程，告诉诺克提斯:“好比抽血的时候，你之所以有痛感，并非因皮被针戳破的现象，而是戳破后神经受到一个冲动，就像琴弦那样，弹了一下，振动就传过去，是人的保护机制，提醒你身体受损了。不过如果打了麻醉药，神经系统传导不了了，你也就感受不到了。”

诺克提斯听到琴弦的比喻后迅速理解，“原来就是神经系统的自我攻击啊，这样就和身体没有关系。那就是精神病类似的吗？可以靠药物麻醉吗？”

代达罗斯说:“不能，盖亚子引发的神经冲动级别远高于麻醉剂。而且神经系统的损坏虽然不是器质性的，但会造成神经衰弱、癫痫、休克甚至脑梗死，所以你在使用特殊魔法时痛苦会远超普通魔法，治愈术也没用，但最后，你的身体一定会恢复好。”

王子越听，心情越复杂，一方面为自己力量的强大性而兴奋，一方面又是焦虑，他讨厌痛苦，讨厌命运不能被自己把握。

“可是使用漩涡时，我的身体明明会招受巨大的痛苦啊，为什么我的意识控制不了?我只想释放点普通魔法啊，那根本不需要，！

为什么我没有办法像以前那样只使用一种力量，没有办法只使用盖亚子魔力吗？只释放简单的魔法也好，不要让体内产生螺旋。”

代达罗斯叹了口气，“你体内的魔脉已经被完全摧毁，无法直接用水晶魔力，只有依靠盖亚子创建临时魔脉，而这种魔脉效率是极高的——可以根据魔法的特点而随机改变规模、强度、精度、瞬态、长短。正因为如此，水晶因子也不会主动去修复魔脉，因为水晶之力也可运用在盖亚子的魔脉上，被简称为——搭桥。”

三.

“那直接运用盖亚子的力量呢？”

“你根本无法感受到吧？”

“啊？”

“那种力量是自主性激发出来的，而不是你控制身体使用出来的，从检测结果来看，你没有使用它的权限，就像主人没有房屋的钥匙一样。”

“可身体不是我自己的吗？”

“你确定你的身体全部是你自己的吗？”

“这，这不是常识吗？”“身体不是我的还是谁的，手臂、脚四肢不都是本人才能操控吗？”代达罗斯的话让王子和露娜都很惊诧。

“那我问你们，你们能操纵心脏的跳动，血液的流动，红细胞、白细胞、免疫系统的运转吗？”

“...”

“你们无法控制身体的微观事物，就像你不能在痛苦的时候让神经系统关闭一样。”

“这，这不理所当然的吗？”王子惊诧无比，但转眼一想，虽说谁也不会想这种常识性的有点愚蠢的问题，但反之，要是深思，就会发现一个可怕的事实——身体也许并不完全属于自己，人们只是依靠本能或思想去支配少数的肢体，似乎自己的存在是灵魂附着在躯体之上，却无法取得所有控制权。

医生却说:“我经过研究发现，人脑那庞大的神经系统、神经元确实存在操控微观事物的潜力。”

“什么?”

“只不过大脑只有百分之一是在运作的，也就是说，常人一辈子只能挖掘脑部潜力的百分之一，而魔法师，也好不到哪去，是百分之三，这样就能发挥出超凡的力量，显然，越是脑部开发下去，代价越大，需要的精神力，身体承受能力越大。普通魔法因子只能挖掘那百分之二的额外潜力，而盖亚子——它本质和其他因子截然不同，它就是靠挖掘潜力来运作的，只会无止境开发你的神经元，而这本身是很危险的。盖亚因子不可能让你自己鲁莽地使用——因为你无知，你对盖亚子一无所知，就像普通人对身体结构、生理学缺乏认识一样，你设想一下，给普通人操纵身体内部器官、血管、细胞的权限会怎么样。”

露娜抢着回答:“把自己身体搞得一团糟，类似自爆那种。”

“很好，实际比这还要糟糕，开放权限意味着不按自然界本身的规则运行，就像给你四肢的运动权限，四肢不会自己动要你靠神经系统去操控一样。这样一来，你就需要承担责任，责任就是利用整个自然的科学规律处理自己的细胞组织——心跳不会主动跳，你得自己控制跳动，喉咙、肠道、血液流动都一样。这种情况好比一台计算机，突然失去了操作系统，光有硬件，而你需要自己创造一个系统出来——普通人怎么可能做到?所以人类获得这种上帝的权限后，只要发生一个小疏忽，可能全身血液倒流，可能血管爆裂，可能免疫细胞反向全部攻击，可能震断心脉，可能...我不敢想象。”

王子问:“那么逐一开放呢？普通魔法应该就是开放一小块潜力吧？一小块的话，只要掌握知识就能使用相应的力量。”

“没错，知识就是力量，普通魔法就是这样释放的，所谓那些理论玄乎的魔法书就是告诉你怎么控制...不过普通魔法相比盖亚子的力量可以说有天壤之别，盖亚子能开发的潜力超越我们的理解，我只能说理论上，它不仅能挖掘百分之九九，还能在人类之上，进一步提升。”

“那它到底有多强?”

“我的检测里，莱妮丝挖掘出百分之十的力量。”

“只有百分之十就这么强了？”

“不要低估人的潜力，盖亚子是星球最深层次的因子，星球有多大，它的力量就可以达到多强。”

“这也太夸张了。不过莱妮丝难道靠数学找到使用盖亚子的方式吗？”诺克提斯一想到数学又一阵害怕，觉得自己如果非得靠学数学才能获取力量，那未来简直犹如噩梦。

“没错，盖亚子本身就是规律的代表，和普通魔法截然不同，只有追寻真理才能获得力量，而且是必须真心真意的，也就是天生被赋予使命的。

全世界只有一小撮人对真理抱有真正的热爱，这是伪造不出来的。而真理是广阔无边，无穷无尽的，就好比宇宙一样，你不能贪婪，你不可能获得所有知识——每个人都有最适合的领域，从自己热爱的方向去探寻真理，这就是盖亚子魔法的本质。你与真理越接近，知识越多，挖掘的潜力也就越大，身体可以被赋予更多的权限用来释放力量，而所谓的副作用则凭借精神力去抵消，因为追求真理是极其困难、痛苦的事情，你还小可能体会不到，但这是唯一能治疗你魔法病的方式。”

按照代达罗斯的意思，盖亚子是王子魔法病的根源，而解决的办法就从盖亚子入手，为此露娜协助诺克提斯进行多项实验探索盖亚子的奥秘。

“盖亚子特性很奇怪，不像其他魔力，它是一一对应的，就像指纹一样，它与你的神经系统、遗传系统关联，而它一旦离开你的身体就会立即失去活性。”

“无法用显微镜观察吗？”

“你观察到的只是因子的尸体，它在体外可以说是最脆弱的存在，血液检测也无法感应，只有透视才能找到。”

“这么说来，那无法使用盖亚之力释放治愈术对他人治疗是吧，因为魔力到了别人身体里就消失了。”

“不是，它可以转化为其他类型的魔力，事实上，它高于其他三种基本因子，其他三种似乎是从盖亚子分离出来，即神使因子、水晶因子、蚀星因子。”

“啊??”

“蚀星？”

“蚀星因子就是导致星之病的毒素，本身属于魔法因子。”

“导致星之病的???”

四.

.

代达罗斯带他们进入七楼生化级实验室，那里保存有活的存在蚀星因子的细胞。

两个孩子颤颤巍巍地看着那一个个切片。

切片用结界魔法封印，蚀星因子不会泄露，他们用显微镜观察着，然后医生让露娜取自己的细胞组织，做成切片，诺克提斯也一样，分别观察神使因子和水晶因子。

让两人没想到的是，三种因子在显微镜下的外形都一样，是一个布满刺状的圆球，只是颜色不一样。水晶因子有着电弧般的蓝色，非常华丽，神使因子外层被一层圣光般的白色包裹，看起来很纯净，蚀星却被浑浊像霾一样的不知名物质包裹。

他们用三个切片做对照实验，发现有趣的现象:

1.神使因子和水晶因子互相接触时，并不会有任何反应，但与蚀星因子接触后，神使因子会吞噬蚀星因子，水晶因子会杀死蚀星因子，神使因子的吞噬效率远高于水晶因子的杀灭效率，但神使因子本身随着吞噬率的增加，到达一定程度后会转变为蚀星因子。

2.单独放置时，水晶因子10分钟后死亡，神使因子只有3分钟就死亡，因为神使因子的能量消耗大。

3.蚀星因子却不会消失，它会持续吸收周围一切事物的能量，如果在切片里，就吞噬其他细胞，如果在大气中，就吞噬高能量射线、物质，它甚至能随空气运动，哪里能量高就过去吸收。代达罗斯的封印也必须每周重新设一次，否则封印就会被吸收完而失去作用。

接下来，他们被带到七楼另一个实验室，代达罗斯让王子看自己体内的希格斯盖亚子。

王子用超高倍透视镜看，他原以为盖亚子和前三种因子形状大小一样，因为按代达罗斯说法，前三者起源于这种。但盖亚子比它们小的多的多，甚至不能被认为具有存在的体积，可它的外表深邃、美丽，一个标准的圆形，里面布满各种螺旋般的线条，似乎本身就代表了规律，具有规律的一切美感。

王子的好奇心被激起，他要求释放普通魔法，通过体内魔法漩涡去观察盖亚子的特性，他做好受苦的准备，露娜也愿意帮他。

但随后让两人惊喜的是，露娜的神使治愈术匹配强力意志魔法能让王子快速恢复，因为他释放了5次魔法，每次释放后都让露娜治疗，除了最后一次——露娜说魔力已经被他全部吸收完了。

两人都很疲劳，但实验收获很大。他们发现盖亚因子具有改变物质属性的力量，甚至从中看到了改变自然规律的可能。

王子发现这种因子能对外在相貌进行改变，能让身高变高或变低，能对脸颊进行一定程度的休整，在一定的范围内，将鼻梁升高、变低，把单眼皮变双眼皮，让肌肤几十年如一日，延缓衰老等等。

当然，现在的伊欧斯人还不知道组成万物的基本粒子——费米子与盖亚子，代达罗斯口中的盖亚因子实际应该是盖亚因子而不是那种基本粒子。只是盖亚是他在神话中看来的名词，他喜欢这样取名。盖亚子赋予物质于属性，就像上帝赋予人类以灵魂一样，所谓事物的概念就是盖亚子带来的，没有盖亚子，重量、色彩、体积、事物间一切的关联都不会存在。这种将万物关联的秩序被称之为规律，而盖亚之力则是改变规律——源于不可视之域。

.

诺克提斯很天真，幻想盖亚因子能将身体的重力消除，而自由自在地漂浮在天空中...

这是一份强大的力量，只不过他只能在透视镜中观察到，而无法控制那一个个奇妙的因子，它们似乎有自己思想一样，在体内自由游走。

代达罗斯说要王子需要进行修炼，锻炼自己，除了身体训练，只有靠一次次的魔力释放才能发现使用盖亚因子的途径，也就是找到进入盖亚之门的钥匙。

要获得力量就要承受痛苦，但诺克提斯很胆怯，想找其他方法——这也是有的。

代达罗斯发明一种特效术——靶向治疗。

目标把王子的水晶因子封印在体内某处，这样王子在使用魔法时，盖亚子就无法形成盖亚螺旋，王子就能使用小型魔法，这些魔法造成的神经副作用会小很多。

露娜、王子一直实验到晚餐时，代达罗斯最后告诫诺克提斯:

“盖亚魔法的特性随使用者追求事物的不同而不同，比如莱妮丝，她作为一名数学家，她魔法会表现出数的规律，数的美妙与力量。她的剑术是靠逻辑、空间几何等等知识创造出来的，和常规剑法不同，没有固定的招式，而是根据战斗状态随机变化出最适合的剑术，不懂得数学之美的人会认为数学是枯燥乏味的，只有真正热爱的人能从数学里找到最大的自由，这种自由选超过物质世界浮表的自由，盖亚之力就从中而来，所以，诺克提斯，我不知道你热爱什么，也没人可以告诉你。盖亚之力无法被教会，只有依靠自己去挖掘。我能给你的就是尽量减少你的痛苦。”

.

晚餐后，露娜和诺克提斯在花园里散步。

花的香气弥漫在空中，和璀璨的星空一起织成了一个柔软的网，把两个孩子都罩在里面，静谧、恬美。

阵阵凉风吹着他们的脸颊，树木簌簌作响，两人荡着秋千说话:

“诺克提斯，使骸和故事里的法尔西魔鬼好相似，能侵蚀神使因子并逐渐扩大，好可怕啊，真担心我们世界的命运和那故事里一样。”

“不会的，露娜，那故事不一定全是真的，更何况，现在各国都有应对使骸的办法，我们路西斯还有魔法屏障和神圣水晶。不像过去的人那样孤立无助，我们还有科学，那是可以探知世界真相的武器，大家齐心协力，一定可以战胜使骸的。”

“也是呢，你拥有盖亚之力，以前的人都没有过，也许”露娜脑海里掠过世界末日的预言，但想了一会还是没有说出，觉得应该找时机更好的时候。

“对了，诺克提斯，你第一次是用什么魔法打倒使骸的啊，还是那种娜迦，我上次看见帝国的魔法部队都击败不了。”

“啊，说不清楚，那种魔法——告诉你个秘密，是我通过魔眼释放的，和别人用双手释放截然不同，不遵循已知的魔法原则，是靠意念想象出来的魔法。”

“好奇妙，幻想也能创造出魔法，那力量如何?”

“就是让物体从根源处断裂，切断了蚀星的脖子，非常迅速。”

“这么厉害！”

“厉害是厉害，就是厉害没几秒我就昏死了。”

“这就是代达罗斯所说的，对精神的侵蚀吧！”

“也许吧。”

“可是你在使骸事件中并不知道有这股力量啊！医生说是突然激发的，就像发现新大陆一样。”

“是，当时我处于绝望又愤怒、不甘又不忿的心情——我觉得世界是错误的，好人不应该如此无意义的死去。雷诺被使骸打的不成人形，佩兰为我挡了一刀，很快就要被蚀星残杀，自我母亲死后，佩兰就一直照料我，我不想看到重要的人被那样杀死，所以我就，”

露娜的大眼睛亮晶晶的，闪耀出敬佩的光芒，“所以你就挺身而出、独自对抗使骸了！”

“还好我体内有盖亚之力，否则你现在就见不到我了，现在想想也真是鲁莽，果然命运的安排啊。”

“不管怎么说，诺克提斯都很勇敢呢，能去反击。”

“啊，”诺克提斯尴尬地笑了下，用手挠挠后脑勺，说:“不，我一点都不勇敢。说实话，当看见它的第一面时，我被吓得身体的每一丝毛孔每一处肢体都冷到了极致，别说反击了，我根本动弹不了，连逃跑的意识都被冰冻在自己的恐惧里。

只是有一点正义的冲动而已。”

露娜听后眼睛眨了几下，“诺克提斯很诚实呢，我有次协助帝国魔导部队驱逐娜迦王时，一开始自己也是吓得动都不敢动。王宫里总有些人喜欢吹牛，说自己见到使骸如何勇敢，拿上武器就去作战，还出书号称驱使骸大师——事实上那种人碰见使骸是第一个逃跑的。我认为那些在害怕、恐惧后还能站出来的人才是真正勇敢的人。”

“啊。”露娜认真的话让诺克提斯感觉更不好意思了。

而露娜心中猜测他也许就是末日预言中那个诞临的神圣之子。


	10. 第10章: 对使骸机动部队-魔导九课

一.

对阿拉尼娅·海温德.阿努而言，今天是重要的一天，她将去尼夫海姆的王都格拉雷亚的基格纳塔斯要塞见女皇史黛拉，申请加入新建立的军队——对使骸机动部队。

此前，阿拉尼娅在偏远村落做了一年的猎人，猎人是伊欧斯特有的战斗型职业，靠对抗、捕捉、消灭大型野兽、魔法怪物为生。

这颗星球总缺少不了奇形怪状的野生动物，它们受魔法元素的影响，有的体型巨大，有的极富有攻击性，有的丑陋可怖，比如四米长的毒蝎子、全身只有皮包骨和钩刺的饕餮——一种体型比豺狼大两倍的四足野兽，凶狠的利齿和铁鞭一般的尾巴看起来就非常危险。还有独角兽、飞起来遮天蔽日的怪鸟，他们有几亿年前恐龙的基因，只是星球含氧量、生态圈的因素让它们长得没那么庞大而已——但凶猛程度却有过之而无不及。因此不被军队保护的郊外的农民、居民需要花钱请猎人定期讨伐野兽，野兽经常在土地肆虐、破坏庄稼袭击住民。猎人是协会性质的，协会定时发布各种任务、委托，猎人靠收取雇佣金生活，因此也被称之为雇佣军。但随着星之病的出现，猎人的危险越来越大，因为星之病也就是使骸因子像一种寄生虫一样，能寄生到野生怪物身上，让本身就凶残的怪物更加恐怖残忍，这些怪物被称之为使骸，以怪诞绝伦的形象在夜间出现。现在人们发现唯一能直接消灭它们的是阳光，普通光线都没有用，尼夫海姆不像路西斯，能在战斗中消灭使骸的猎人屈指可数。

在王都人看来，阿拉尼娅与这种危险性职业很不相称——她是名娱乐明星。

她本来高中时代后就被娱乐界、时尚界的星探挖掘，不仅因为她那九头身的高挑身材、混血的基因、精致又柔美的脸型，还因为她独特的气质和运动天赋，她身高达到187cm却有顶级运动员的身体素质。很多人认为这是遗传了她父亲的基因——他父亲原本是戴涅布莱南部阿努一族的青年格斗家，因拒绝家族联姻以及宣传和平主义而被他人冷落，在南部沦陷后被迫去尼夫海姆王都生活。后来，他与王都与一名热爱考古探险的贵族小姐相爱，那名小姐就是阿拉尼娅的母亲。

阿拉尼娅从模特业出道，做过平面模特、时装模特、代言人，在最顶级的时装秀“女皇史黛拉的秘密”上走秀过3次。由于身体柔韧性惊人，她在转行舞蹈型艺人时占有优势，是唯一穿高更鞋高达2米还能掌握全面现代舞、爵士舞、热舞、劲舞技巧的女性。

后来还与阿格鲁德首相雷霆.伊克蕾尔·法隆、神罗副总裁史卡蕾特、陆行鸟租赁公司社长蕾菲娅.塔卡、国务卿吉尔·娜巴特组成一个音乐-模特团体，名为五缪斯。期间进行舞台现场活动，主打热辣风格，拥有众多粉丝，而粉丝对阿拉尼娅印象最深的是那双修长的腿——比例恰到好处，弧度优美至极，所以她也被称为“黄金美腿拥有者”、“女神之腿”。

但她并没有留在娱乐界。在获得足够资金后，她出人意料地去投资、研究新型魔导科技，并购买魔导装备、武器支援外地抗击使骸的猎人用。她还拜访别国的魔法战士，向偶像莱妮丝学习战斗技巧。去年，阿拉尼娅亲身去一线当猎人抗击使骸。当时大家都以为她疯了，无数粉丝担心她的安全，但她只说“消灭使骸才是我真正的梦想”。

小时候的一起事故是造成她的这种想法的根源。那时帝国新发现了一处史前文明遗迹，被称做穆因之穴。第一魔导兵团组织考古专家前去洞穴处考察研究，正好阿拉尼娅的母亲是当时的科考队长，机会难得，她和父亲就跟随部队前去，当做一次小探险。

第一魔导兵团是当时帝国装备最先进的武装部队，还有帝国陆军上将洛奇王子坐镇，因此当时人们都认为这次考察非常安全。进入穆因之穴前他们定好撤离时间，在太阳下山前走出，防止夜间被使骸袭击。这是洛奇出于谨慎而制定的策略——既使这支部队的配置本身被认为能轻而易举地消灭任何已知的使骸。不过那时人们认知中的使骸只是哥布林、使骸化的狼狗独角兽这类体型小于5米，比野生动物强一些的魔怪。

问题在于洞穴内的时间流逝有问题，这导致部队在洞口准备撤离时已经晚上九点。洞穴外，寒风凛冽，沼气漫步，茫茫黑暗中突然冒出数十头巨人体型的大型使骸，每一个都身高7米，手持火焰巨刀，全身披有散发魔光的盔甲，像铁战士般气势汹汹地朝洞口的部队杀去，那是后来人才知道的新型使骸——恶狼铁兵。在洞穴口的第一魔导主力部队立即展开反攻，用魔导炮、魔导机关枪阻止使骸的前进。但令人意想不到的是，在部队背后，墙壁突然冒出来比恶狼铁兵更恐怖的幽灵状使骸，那使骸像被埋在墙壁内的没有腿的浮游恶龙一样，9米的身体上布满长长的尖刺，散发阴森的绿光，它跃出墙壁，一下就将部队后翼的魔导兵、军人、考察组员几乎屠杀殆尽——袭击快的让前方部队一点反应的时间都没有。

阿拉尼娅亲眼看到母亲张开双臂护住自己的那一幕——使骸的巨爪破开母亲的胸膛，喷涌的鲜血洒在四周，使骸一捏，母亲就像果冻一样成了一堆屑肉。阿拉尼娅不敢相信自己的眼睛，恐惧得连逃跑和惊叫都做不到，大脑一片空白，她脚下一滑，摔倒在血海之中，感觉眼前一片红色，都是死者们零碎、扭曲的肉块，看不清是肠子还是眼珠。

前侧的洛奇看到惨状后立即带军队回防救人，她的父亲也护在她身前奋力与使骸搏斗，父亲后悔没来得及救妻子，所以拼上性命也要保护她。在绝境中，阿努一族战士的潜力完全爆发，父亲在魔导部队配合下杀死那只被后人称之为“恶魔之墙”的使骸，可洞穴处又冒出来几头类似的使骸，它们像浮灵一样，在墙壁之间穿梭进攻。阿拉尼娅忘不了父亲为给自己创造逃出洞穴的时机而被几只恶魔之墙围攻、撕扯，变成一片血雾，飞溅在空中的场景——眼前只有血肉与使骸全身散发的妖光混起来的腥红色。

魔导军团折损大半才从洞口逃脱，洛奇抱起考察队中幸存的阿拉尼娅坐上魔导装甲车想逃离这片区域。但令人窒息的是，遗迹周围被七头被后人称为刻耳柏洛斯的新型使骸围住。这种使骸有三个头颅，每一个口中都能吐息出凶猛的火焰，它披着钢铁的盔甲，身体闪耀出诡谲的红光，是长43米，重600吨的四足爬行魔龙。

王子的车队被使骸的烈焰吞噬，魔导兵部队惨遭全灭，只有亲卫军还保护着王子和阿拉尼娅，但他们的大型魔导武器都已经被摧毁。

那时的阿拉尼娅掏出父亲的遗物:一把魔导手枪，向张开血盆大口要对自己进行吐息的使骸绝望地开枪，那是阿努一族世代遗传的意志——“不能在战斗中重生，也要在战斗中死亡。”

二.

在痛苦与悲伤中，一道光照亮了阿拉尼娅绝望的心灵，那是划过天际的一道闪光，伴随着光，一个靓丽的身影显现在她面前挡住了那束烈焰吐息。那是位长发女子。她看见女子散发出强劲的气流将火焰一分为二，秀美的金发在背后随风飘扬，盖住了周围的阴森恐怖。这是从路西斯旅行来的莱妮丝.莱茵.伽拉姆。

莱妮丝的手中陡然出现一把银色的长剑，剑身便发出蓝色光芒，她将剑以不可思议的角度轻轻挥动，刹那间光芒沿着剑尖暴涨到10米多远。莱妮丝像陀螺一般转动身体，把光剑扫向四周——恢宏的光无比耀眼，盖过了使骸的烈焰，碾碎了周围的大气，吞没了刻耳柏洛斯使骸们庞大的身躯。

阿拉尼娅被莱妮丝的力量深深震撼，她美丽的背影，飘逸的动作，华丽的剑光，如同降临人间的天使一般将邪恶尽数消灭。那时的她认为这种力量是人间伟大的力，至高的美，是能够拯救他人，保护心爱之事物的能力——她也想获得这种力量，即使只是一部分，为了消灭使骸。

而她不像父亲那些传统阿努族人一样受过芙尔蕾一族的“六神洗礼”，她有战斗基因和魔脉却缺乏魔力来源，没有魔法契约，因此只能依靠魔导科技来提升自己，但由于失去双亲，缺乏稳定的经济来源，便只能依靠自己获得经费。这就是她在高中就走向娱乐界的原因。

取得资金后，她进行一系列的锻炼和研究，并帮助神罗公司开发出能匹配自己身体的“超越型”魔导装甲，这种装甲对人负担极大，只有真正的战士才能兼容——

装甲是一套特殊的战衣，会与她身躯融为一体，让魔导力流淌在血液细胞间，从而使阿拉尼娅能发挥出超人的力量，这种新开发的技术被神罗尊称为“人衣一体”。

她是第一个能使用这种技术的人类，故被称为“神罗战士 1st”，战衣也被她取名为“魔衣-龙骑”。

之后她积极投身于野地抗击使骸的斗争中，帮助猎人协会保护帝国、占领区周边的安全，不过事态并没有因此好转。虽然她的到来让帝国猎人的战斗力大幅提升，但使骸却越来越多，本来只是在几处偏远地区和史前文明遗迹地出没，现在却覆盖一半国土，在夜间肆无忌惮地破坏农作物，还入侵戴涅布莱占领区的小城市，使骸灾害的等级逐渐提升，而尼夫海姆又缺乏伽拉姆一族的水晶之力、芙尔蕾的神使之力，因此只能建立大规模的魔导军队。

“对使骸机动部队”就在这个环境下被女皇史黛拉提出，期望将雇佣性质的猎人纳入国家编制，与魔导兵配合围剿使骸。使骸与敌国军队、野生怪物截然不同，有独特的出没规律和战斗方式，穆因之穴事件中第一魔导部队的覆灭就是个教训。因此对使骸机动部队无法沿用过去的战斗模式、军队组织，需要使骸学的基础上，专项研发，探索出最高效的战斗策略，建立新式魔导兵，并投入实战。但帝国一号政坛领袖亚丹首相却对这些情况抱以旁观者的心态，甚至提出“使骸自然消失论”、“星之病自然免疫论”。

阿拉尼娅为此来到王都要塞，去与史黛拉女皇会面，希望加入部队。

三.

王都格拉雷亚是一座典型的科技性城市，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，人流庞大，商业繁华，地铁、动铁、高速公路四通八达，夜晚有着不灭的霓虹灯。相比路西斯的不夜城，格拉雷亚虽然少了很多艺韵和宏丽，却多了一丝蓬勃。它是位于陨石坑中的独特城市，这座陨石坑直径长达100千米，很难想象被陨石击中的瞬间，这片大陆上究竟发生了什么灾难。

史前文明因索海姆的最高科技结晶就坐落在这里，那是基格纳塔斯要塞，如一个扁状倒立的三角飞碟，体积庞大如山，悬浮在空中，笼罩整个市中心。它外形科幻像外星来物，依靠魔导能源驱动，也被简称为三角要塞。

女皇史黛拉、国土安全局以及国防部就在这座三角要塞中办公，尼夫海姆的政治格局比较特别，【表面上】，现在女皇只负责部分对外的外交、国防、国安，亚丹首相领导的公务员机构则全权负责对内的管理和对外的军事政策。由于激进/神罗派占领议会，因此关键的财务、预算系统也归亚丹/神罗一派掌控。

和路西斯、戴涅布莱几大王族高人一等的贵族气派不同，尼夫海姆的王族是最没有贵族气质的家族，他们能被人民拥护为王，仅仅因为最有牺牲精神而已——“王只为保护民众而存在”，这就是尼夫海姆人的思想。

王族的意义在于能在危机时背负国家的命运、牺牲自己保护国民——责任就是国王的尊严，也是国王权力的来源。

所以即使到了今天，在史黛拉带领军队连续胜利，尼夫海姆已经成为唯一的超级帝国的今天，本国的民众对女皇的态度仍和几十年前一样，是一种敬佩、喜爱又提防的情感。他们并不会有被征服的戴涅布莱人对史黛拉的那种恐惧、害怕，也不会像主动投降的戴涅贵族一样无限制地吹捧史黛拉，去塑造一个绝对领袖。因为尼夫海姆人是一个崇尚自由，充满民主气质的民族，他们宁可把权力交给“定期一换”的政客，也不会交给强有力又血统尊贵的女皇——即使他们很喜欢女皇。

尼夫海姆以首相（过去称为宰相）为首的激进派和以国王为首的保守派的争斗贯穿这个民族国家的历史，人民喜欢看到这种制衡的现象，并为政客们互斗津津乐道，似乎自己真的能决定谁上台下台一样，亚丹和史黛拉只是延续了这个传统，而使骸的危机还增加了两派的冲突，即使【内在里】——真正具有统治力的是史黛拉。

.

三角要塞中迷宫般的路线把阿拉尼娅绕的晕头转向，推荐人蕾菲娅给她的旧式地图一半是错的，经过一番寻找后，她总算在九楼一间皇家办公室内见到了这个世界唯一的皇帝——史黛拉.艾尔德卡普特。

史黛拉是个迷人的女人，年龄影响不了她的外貌还给了她更多的魅力——因为盖亚魔法让她的身体保持在20岁。

阿拉尼娅向比自己矮，身高约169cm的女皇低头鞠躬，看到女皇的一瞬间她神思停滞，那是第一次见到史黛拉本人的人都会碰到的情况，和在照片视频上看不同，史黛拉全身有种说不清的气质，能让人心炫神失。

但这没有周围的环境带给她的惊讶大，这是一间非常普通、狭窄的像平民卧室一样的房间，没有什么像样的摆设，没有沙发、会客室、茶桌，连一个书橱都没有。最大就是中间的长方形办公桌，上面被一沓沓的文件袋、军事情报册、叠起来的计划书、申请单、命令文件占领，能看到的除了无数被女皇写满批注、圈改字迹的纸张就是红墨水快用完的廉价中性笔，连个茶杯和电话座机都没有。只有款式新潮的粉红色路易威登小肩包与众不同，但只能搭在椅背后，因为室内空间小的没有专门放包裹衣物的地方。

阿拉尼娅注意到桌子下的垃圾桶:日清牌杯面的破盒子、快餐店汉堡的包纸、烂大街的奶茶纸盒，考虑到现在处于中午，她不敢相信史黛拉就这样吃完了午餐。

阿拉尼娅敢说:在这个国家所有名流、董事长、领导人的办公室中这是最朴实无华的一间！

“欢迎您的到来，阿拉尼娅小姐，虽然我们是第一次见面，但我通过情报档案发现——你之前对抗使骸的英勇表现让人印象深刻，你很有正义感，小姐。”

“这是我的荣幸，陛下，比起您过去那些伟大的事迹我只是为民众贡献一点微薄之力而已。”

两人对视一笑后就找椅子坐在办工桌对面进行了十几分钟的意向面谈。

...

“我以前有些惊讶，没想到身为时尚界明星的你会转行做这种危险性工作，不过在知道你成为神罗1st战士后，”史黛拉说着勾起嘴唇，灵气地一笑，“感觉我们女人要么因没有力量只能被男人保护而甘为最弱，要么因拥有能拯救人类的力量而成为最强呢。”

“真是过誉了，我并没有能拯救人类的力量，我只是一心想消灭使骸的威胁而已。”

“我能感受到你的决心，阿拉尼娅，这也是我想选择你的理由。”

“这么说我已经通过面试，能加入国家新建的对使骸部队了吗？”

“这是显而易见的，我们需要你这样的人才，不过这支部队还在启动阶段，你现在是预备军人。你懂的，这支部队隶属于国土安全局，不是国防军，也不是维护治安的警视厅，属于新型军种，所以经费来源要经过各方协商，而国会那里暂时被激进派把持，亚当是一个只重视王都内民众利益的首相，对于使骸大量出没的偏远地区——比如戴涅布莱南部、我国东部的农民不予平等对待，因为他们要么没有选票、要么人口稀少，对他的政治来说属于——可被牺牲的人群，因此他总是拖延经费的...”

“又是那个红毛男人！”阿拉尼娅敲了下桌子，然后立即意识到自己语言的失礼，不过没有引起女皇的注意。

两人又谈了会后，

“陛下，也许我的资金能够，”阿拉尼娅突然冒出用自己的资产组建部队的想法。

史黛拉笑着摇了摇头，“不需要这么做，否则不和你之前帮助猎人差不多了吗？国家之所以要成立部队的原因就是要整合各方的资源，全体民众的税金远比个人的财富多的多，靠集体的资本运转才能制造源源不断的军事力量。其实我也有过用自己皇家财团的资本做启动资金的想法，但这只会让激进派找到借口说我们公私不分，想把国家军队变为王族军队，甚至发动军事政变——民众对花钱雇佣军人的事情很敏感，这意味着军队不属于人民。所以从政治上考虑，我们要一步步来，先放低态姿态去请求首相松开资金渠道，”

“陛下，恕我直言，”

“嗯?”

阿拉尼娅想了会后说:“我认为放下态度请求对手这种事情，只有自身处于力量优势的一方才有意义，否则可能遭受屈辱。”

史黛拉听阿拉尼娅这句话后眼光一闪，双手做出尖塔型手势，赞同地说:“古人也说过类似的话——只有站在高处，低头才有意义，你很聪明，阿拉尼娅，不愧是蕾菲娅推荐的人物。”

“这是我的荣幸，陛下，我听说蕾菲娅已经辞去社长一职，也要加入这支部队。”

“说到重点了，你应该知道蕾菲娅女士也是我国少有的女性战士，之前在大战中作为狙击手立下战功，虽然她不像你能承受魔衣的力量，但也能运用部分魔导武器——会顶尖的魔导狙击术，能远程解决敌人。战争后她改行企业家，做最喜欢的陆行鸟旅游业，不过最近由于使骸的原因，不光野生的陆行鸟在夜晚被使骸大量杀害，也几乎没有人愿意冒着危险去野外旅游了，因此蕾菲娅想加入我们，重新作回军人抗击使骸。”

“这真是令人振奋的消息。”

“你知道蕾菲娅以前和我在一个部队吗？”

“不知道，陛下还有单独的部队?”

“是的，那是国家机密，不过告诉你没关系，因为我想你加入一支相关的特种部队。大战时为了应对雷吉斯国王、他妻子艾特还有马杜克这三人的魔法组合，我国必须成立一支特种部队做秘密武器，名为魔导九队。事实证明这相当有效，只有蕾菲娅的远程狙击能给艾特的终极防御造成破坏，我和其他队员才能分别击溃这三人。而我觉得消灭使骸——使骸的力量来源于‘使骸化’魔法，能击败魔法的只有魔法，所以需要你们这样的专业人士。为了区分，这支新型部队被分成九个大课，我将它称之为课而不是师团、军团，是为了表示它本质上是支科学型的研究部队，而不是战争型的对外暴力部队。第一课是魔导主力军，全部由最新科技的魔导化机器人组成，只要亚丹批准，今年我就能让神罗公司制造一千架对使骸魔导兵。”

“这么厉害?”

“后续依据使骸的侵害程度会陆续提高产量——虽然我不希望这种结果。二课是医疗部队，三课是保护平民的部队，四课负责组织疏散平民，五课负责研究平民居住点和使骸出没的关系，六课是经济预算，七科是后勤补给，八课是对使骸科学研究的团队——把神罗的使骸研究部门搬过来，九课就是我想让你加入的新特种部队，被称为魔导九课。前面八课负责消灭中低级使骸，九课则以团队的形式给高级使骸致命打击，这是最有效率的方式。而九课并不需要很多人——只要精英，因为高级使骸的危险超出中低级太多，这种级别的战斗普通人只会拖后腿，我现在正联系过去解散的特种九队的成员——当然，我准备在重要任务时亲自加入，以少佐的身份。”

“什么，陛下也要加入，这不会干扰你其他工作吗？”

“现在我们帝国，不，全世界最大的威胁就是使骸，路西斯依靠他们的屏障只是暂时不被入侵而已，他们不知道使骸真正的恐怖，他们的和平是被锁在笼子里的和平。而且我不相信那种规模的魔法屏障不会消耗雷吉斯王的寿命，总有一天路西斯会和我们一样。六神魔法总有失效的一天，因此只有我们尼夫海姆的魔导科技能彻底消灭使骸。现在使骸已经对我们的农业、经济产生巨大冲击，经济萎靡下去，还会增加本国人和外国被征服民众的利益矛盾，造成民族冲突。对于一个大帝国来说，民族矛盾是致命的——显然只会迷惑民心、操控选票的亚丹首相不会考虑那么长远的事情，所以使骸这个威胁只能由我们去解决，不是吗？”

“是的，女皇大人，我会竭尽全力为您效忠。”

“还尊称我为女皇吗，我希望你能做我的人，就像蕾菲娅那样，我叫她为小蕾，她称我为少佐，那是我在特种九队时的秘密代号。”

“这，大佐不是听起来更厉害吗？要不超——佐。”

“听着好听，少-表示我年轻，虽然我已经年近半百，但我的内心还是青春时代的～”

“少佐不用在意，陛下的年龄应该作为国家机密，因为在我看来，您比我还要年轻美貌。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”史黛拉高兴又满意，用女性特有的目光从阿拉尼娅的锁骨到双腿端详了一会，右手支起额头，眯着眼睛说:“可是我没有你那种身材，在工作时还请收敛一点，我怕男队员们会疯的。”

阿拉尼娅听后暗自掠过一丝喜悦，但表现的严肃，恭声说:“请问，九课的资金何时能到位呢？我哪时侯能就位，因为按照设想，军队要马上接替外地猎人对抗使骸的工作，那里的人可耽误不了，”

“明天晚上——等我把人集齐就行动。至于资金，我待会就让亚丹准备好。只是，”史黛拉突然皱起眉头，邪魅地浅笑一下，说:“你知道吧，据传闻，使骸的扩散与激进派的某些极端分子——伪装成政治家、企业家有关，虽然应该是谣言，但我们不得不引起警惕，使骸究竟怎么产生的?为何以前的文明历史中也有使骸扩散的记载，这颗星球究竟隐藏什么样的秘密?我们国家内部是否存在隐藏的敌人——所谓特种部队，隐秘作战也是很重要的，击败使骸是一部分，而击败使骸背后的力量才是主要目的，你能理解吗？”

阿拉尼娅沉默了一会，背负双手说:“我只忠心于陛下，因为我相信只有陛下能最终消灭使骸。”

史黛拉抚着脸颊，低声问:“如果后面国会要你说出我们某些秘密行动，或亚丹问你，你会怎么说?”

“少佐，我不知道有什么秘密，我们部队只会消灭使骸，没有其他秘密可言。”

史黛拉低下了头，进一步压低声音说:“真是聪慧的女人呢，那么——你是为民众而战，还是为我而战?”

阿拉尼娅咽了下口水。

“啊，对不起，我不应该问你这种愚蠢的原则性问题，我有些神游了。”女皇抬起头眯着眼睛，语气像是在道歉。

“史黛拉少佐，这个世界上只有你、莱妮丝和六神这样有绝对力量的人才能击败星之病——使骸。莱妮丝醉心于自己的世界，六神永远在沉睡，不愿帮助我们凡人，只有您，至少对我来说您才是真正的神，六神之外的神，您拯救了这个国家，那么也可以拯救这个世界——民众会被愚弄，但您不会，您是正确的，我相信您是正义的。”阿拉尼娅颤抖着身子说道，有一瞬间，她几乎把史黛拉当成莱妮丝，她内心激动，突然右手抵住胸口，喊道:“陛下剑之所指，乃吾心之所向。”

史黛拉听后站直身子露出纯真的目光，她伸出手说:“谢谢你，我希望能与你成为战友、朋友，为了我们共同的梦想。”

两个女人紧紧【握手】。

阿拉尼娅走之前，史黛拉给她了一部用魔法制作的特殊手机，上面有专门的结界型局域网，里面有一份绝密报告，指向神罗公司董事会的一名没有人知道的秘密股东，财富来源未知，货币使用痕迹被抹消，属于“隐形富豪”，名叫——杰诺瓦。他喜欢去世界各地旅游，然而每到一个地方，那个地点等他离开后就会遭到使骸的袭击，一个月前，他以商人的身份在路西斯王都因索穆尼亚逗留过。


	11. 第11章: 罪恶的渊薮

一.

在尼夫海姆，政客想要获得成功得有一项夺人眼球的特色，比如头发。

亚丹·伊祖尼亚深谙此道，他的发型虽然算不上最新潮，但谁见到都会被深深吸引，是那种蓬松又飘逸的红色中发。头发造型独特，顶尖的发丝像扬在空中一样，就是在飘风下雨时，会像鸡毛一样飘荡起来，非常浮夸。但亚丹一点不介意媒体把他发型被打乱时的照片大肆传播，并说“没有人比我更懂发型设计，虽然有时候搞笑，但那是我的个人标志！”

亚丹的穿着和发型相配，从来不穿正装，在十种朋克风格的袍装中随机选择，夸张时尚的打扮加上高大帅气的外貌，他整个人就像电影走出来的海盗船长，而这种不严肃的风格最被尼夫海姆人民喜欢——时代已经改变，过去的非主流已经成为主流。

亚丹能脱颖而出靠的不只是独一无二的气质，还在于他有针对性的演讲技巧和新锐的革命性思想。

几年前也有不少传统政治家与他竞争首相之位，比如红极一时的吉尔·娜巴特。吉尔出身政治世家，学历极高，长有一张无可挑剔的鹅蛋脸，腿上的黑丝每天一换，被称为尼夫海姆最性感的女人。不过这女人有一颗毒蛇般狡诈的心灵，会为了自己的利益而不择手段。出色狠辣的政治技巧配上花言巧语，她在说大话、空话上面无人能比。据说在一次国会后，她独自在演讲台上讲了三个小时，大谈光荣与梦想，民主与自由，阐述自己“新自由主义”的主张，场面让人动容。但她不知道的是，选民对她政治主张的兴趣远远不及物价的涨幅、房租政策的更改、股票市场的稳定还有她腿上黑丝的牌子感兴趣。亚丹就不像她，在民众面前绝不会说专业性的政治术语，更不会用长篇累牍的词藻和华丽的语言。虽然亚丹学识广博，但他在演讲中却表现的像一个奇葩一样，喜欢用粗俗的语言，追求夸张的效果，常用惊世骇俗的论调博得关注。

与常人不同的是，亚丹像是突然从地面冒出来的人一样，他前半段人生的档案是“查无此人”，唯一被人知道的是，他和尼夫海姆前任国王的一项绝密计划有关，后因老国王海德拉、计划负责人沃斯戴尔意外死于战争而无人知晓。人们只知道他在参与神罗工司的魔导研究后，魔导技术就蓬勃发展。首先他解决了机器人一个重要难题——“重心稳定”，就像摆素体人偶一样，机器人很难做到动态直立，因为人脑有专门调整重心的功能，而机器人没有。其次他将魔导能进行工业化，代替石油能源并开发出魔导武器、魔导兵，后面还用极为经济的方式使魔导兵可以批量生产，可以说帝国魔导科技的繁荣有他一半的功劳。同时在尼夫海姆他也是极少数可以使用魔法的人类——没有人知道他的魔法契约从何处来，即使他的魔法形式怪诞，除了空间转移外人们普遍认为都是些华而不实的小魔法。

而他的真实性格和人生经历一样神秘。

在反对者看来，他是个叛逆且疯狂的男人。他有着玩世不恭的态度——蔑视传统，放浪形骸，经常发出让人瞠目结舌的怪论。即使被骂也只会露出调戏般的笑容——他越起坏心思，恶作剧式的笑容也就越盛，即使当了首相也改不了过去冷嘲热讽的说话方式。

在支持者看来，他待人热情，亲切友善，交际一流，善于聆听，非常幽默，总是露出笑容，与人谈论时几乎不会因意见不同而起冲突、发怒。

他也征服了一些反对者，比如吉尔。吉尔在选举失败后愿意改投门派加入亚丹的内阁，为的是亚丹创立的金元主义，那时她从风靡全国的金钱革命中看到了巨大的政治利益，当然，也有传闻说两人在某个特殊的方面有共同的癖好，喜欢做一种游戏。

人们不知道的是，亚丹【表面上】无时不刻在鼓吹金元文化，金元革命，【内心里】却一点也不相信那东西，或者说他什么也不相信。他的行为是一种发泄式的，是对六神的反抗和对传统规则的蔑视。他认为自己的竞选与演讲像是举着一根长矛对这个虚伪的世界发起叛逆——他根本没想着成功，对成功的结果自己都很惊愕。

实际上他本身并不贪婪，只是口是心非——而他并不讨厌欺骗，他喜欢这样，因为他根本不认为世界上存在能理解自己内心的人，分不清幻境和真实，真与假。对他而言，生活好比泡影，任何残酷、邪恶或正义的事物都能被当做笑料，他对任何事物都报以批判、揶揄，连对自己也一样，他瞧不起任何人，而他也瞧不起自己，似乎总在随心所欲，游戏人生。

他为何要当首相?他究竟有什么目的，他究竟想干什么?没人知道，国外很多人也不理解为何尼夫海姆人会选一个最不像政治家的人当首相。不像吉尔讨论问题时论据充分，逻辑严谨，有理有节，一切严丝合缝；亚丹从来不以事实为依据，常在媒体前说一些在大方向上正确，但遣词夸张，甚至有明显事实错误的话，然后等着另一派批评，似乎在炒作、博关注、找骂，但等批评者发起反击后又迅速转移到另一个话题，似乎要让反对者追着他的屁股跑。而更让传统政客无可奈何的是，他总能说出画面感极强，直达感情中枢，只要不深思就不会发现本质毫无逻辑的“爽语”。比如媒体问他如何解决使骸的问题，他说:“我们只要建一堵墙就能挡住使骸，一堵大大的、高高的墙，我敢说这绝对是尼夫海姆有史以来最坚实的墙。”又比如议会上有人问他该如何解决因经济政策导致尼夫海姆本地人与戴涅移民者的民族矛盾时，他说:“这是无关紧要的，因为我是伊欧斯历史上最擅长经济的宰相，其他三国经济都以S型增长，唯独我们是J，因此只要大家继续保持，我们的金钱就会像麦子一样长出来，一切矛盾都将烟消云散。”

——就像在胡闹。

亚丹这个人就像他的发型一样，喜欢的人很喜欢，讨厌的人很讨厌。

.

晶历7月14日，时处诺克提斯和露娜谈论使骸突袭事件的第二天下午，远在大陆彼端的尼夫海姆，在三角要塞顶层的王政室中，史黛拉和亚丹要谈论使骸的事情。

每周五下午，首相都要向国王汇报一周的工作——只是形式，现在也是一样，在王政室。

这间王政室风格另类，四周没有一张古典壁画浮雕，除了历代国王的胸像就是各种动漫风格的海报、手办。比起路西斯的王殿，它非常狭窄、朴素，似乎是办公室改造的，连王座都是最普通的大理石质料，还是粉红色涂料，唯一装饰是雕刻着的玫瑰花，看起来很精巧，王座对比雷吉斯国王那恢弘大气、尊贵古雅的水晶宝座简直就像一个小型的萌物，史黛拉却很喜欢这种风格，因为她的强大与霸气只会在战场上表现，【大多数】时候，她是位温柔娴静的淑女。

史黛拉安静地听亚丹对经济形势、国家政策的汇报，并不主动谈及对使骸部队。

与在媒体前不同，现在的亚丹表现的像一个老成的政客，用专业领域的语言讲述发生的事情，汇报详实细致。这也是他特点之一，根据对象的素质高低采取灵活的应对策略。

“亚丹，刚刚你的报告里有个异常情况，戴涅布莱王都的安保级别突然提升了?”

“是的，陛下，我们的情报人员现在无法获知菲涅斯塔拉宫的情况，考虑到戴涅的首相塞拉秘密去王宫赴宴，我认为芙尔蕾一族在商讨不可告人的事。”

“不能查明吗？”

“不能，我们不能让情报人员做过激的举动，一旦被王宫的人抓到会引起外交纠纷，我们的医药业还得依靠芙尔蕾一族的协助。”

“能猜测他们秘密协商什么事吗？对我国有无威胁?”

“...”亚丹踏着脚尖，想了会说:“情报人员都说和路西斯王国相关。”

“路西斯?”

“是的，我有份可信度不高的情报，说路西斯上个月在王都附近发生了一件使骸突袭案件，其中，”

“王都附近?那是水晶屏障内吧，怎么可能?我可是亲身体验过神圣水晶力量的强大的，那种屏障实际就是大型结界，是史前文明毁灭时剑神在大战中为对抗其他神灵的魔法，因此使骸不可能突破的了。”

“所以这件事情非常蹊跷，大概率是情报错误，但如果是真的话，那么和戴涅布莱的异常就能联系起来。”

“怎么了?”

“似乎在袭击后，戴涅布莱与路西斯就频繁进行私下的通信，芙尔蕾一族的行动颇为异常，似乎在保守什么秘密。当然，这些只是猜测，他们的连接不是无线电形式，无法监听。不知道陛下觉得如何。”

史黛拉突然想到了一件事:一个月前，她的【线人】鲁德发过一则信息，杰诺瓦以商业交流的身份在因索穆尼亚待过一段时间，而在他离去后一天，正巧就传来相应的情报，但当时史黛拉并没有注意，因为情报部收到的假消息远远比真消息多，并且杰诺瓦也是她一个星期前才意识到的异常因素...

女皇眼眸中闪过一丝阴沉，说:“使骸能够突破最强大的水晶屏障，这本身就是最大的问题，至少对于他们利用魔法来防御使骸的国家来说。我认为戴涅布莱一定在讨论相关事件——这意味着他们也不安全，他们之前用神使魔法驱离整个王都的使骸，并骄傲地自称是世界上最安全的城市，现在看来恐怕不是如此。使骸既然袭击因索穆尼亚，自然也能到菲涅斯塔拉，他们也许想和路西斯研发一种新型魔法去更好的对抗使骸。”

亚丹皱了下眉头，说:“这正是臣下所担心的，菲涅斯塔拉那些贵族一向对我们有敌意，以前的马杜克就经常开发危险性极高的武器。他们假奉阴违，和平协议上写明不与任何国家结盟，不接待路西斯皇室，是中立国，但经常暗地里与阿格鲁德自治国、路西斯王国私交，我害怕他们表面对付使骸，实际是制造对我们魔导兵的秘密武器，这将威胁我国国防安全。”

“哦，国防安全是我的职责，你什么时候这么关心了?”

亚丹嘴角一咧，笑道:“这是臣下的职责。”

史黛拉此时突然眯起眼睛，“哼！”了一声，用耐人寻味的语气说:“这里没有监控，不需要这么一本正经的，亚丹先生，我知道你就喜欢夸大别国的威胁，制造莫名其妙的危机。说是关心国防，其实是让国会通过神罗的武器法案和养活那批整天靠虚构战争方案的研究员，你只是想让军工复合体那帮家伙赚的彭满钵满而已。”

亚丹听后也不生气，调侃地说:“即使陛下这么说，我也只是行使职责而已，让人民变得富裕是我的工作，即使需要制造与别国的冲突——但其实，他们确实存在威胁，只是程度不容易判断而已。”

“很好，说到职责，这起事件，对我国安全真正构成威胁的是使骸本身，我不知道先生是怎么想到其他地方去的。现在的使骸已经到了连水晶屏障都能突破的地步，而我们国家对应使骸的办法居然还是雇佣猎人？”

“陛下不是设立了专门的部队吗？”

“是的，但资金为什么没到位？”

“额，我觉得这支部队还是划到我们帝国警视厅较为妥当，使骸应当属于国家内部敌人，由我来解决就可以。”亚丹挠着头发说。

二.

“不，使骸是人类的敌人，也就是国家的敌人，你没有意识到问题的严重性。”

“可是陛下，神罗公司至今为止的魔导武器都是——对人的，以机枪炮弹为主，而没有对使骸这种特殊生物的，几乎所有生产线都不能匹配您所谓的——对使骸魔导兵的要求，只能新建独立的兵工厂，并使用昂贵的高级能源系统，这个投资是巨大的，制造1000名您要求的特殊魔导兵等于制造10万普通兵。”

史黛拉翘起腿，“万事起步都是难的，所以才需要集体的力量来降低风险，我相信等到研究的深入，投资的扩大，特殊魔导兵的经济价值会逐渐提高，工业生产效率也会加强，从而取代老式的生产线。”

“陛下，问题是拿这种顶尖部队去消灭使骸等于拿榔头拍苍蝇，使骸来去无踪，并且只有晚上会出现，袭击的都是渺无人烟的地域，还有很多戴涅布莱的地方，这毫无收益可言，其实我很想让芙尔蕾一族承担经费，因为百分之九十的受害地都在他们，这些地域本该都由他们贵族去保护，即使名义上归我们统治。

在对抗使骸领域，他们的神使魔法比我们有效率的多，医疗也先进完善，索拉女王只要划一个魔法阵就能比得过我们千军万马，一个治愈术比得上我们整座医院。事实证明，自从使骸出现，芙尔蕾一族的名声越来越好，他们之前六神教的贪腐记录则被民众忘得一干二净。

所以如果我们把大量金钱用在救治附属地民众上，这会削弱已方而增强敌人。”

“不错的强盗逻辑。”

“关键还是在于没有收益，不像战争，能从别人的毁灭中获取效益，使骸不是人，他们什么都不是，我们是在与空气战斗。”

史黛拉摇了摇头，“我们是一个大国，是一个整体，民众无论属于哪里都需要被保护。”

“那么——也许征服戴涅布莱全境是个不错的选择，夺取他们的神使之力和先进的医疗技术，这样我们就没有后顾之忧了。”

“强盗逻辑的升级版呢。虽然芙尔蕾一族很弱小，但别忘了那里有马杜克和塞拉，塞拉只是表面傀儡，马杜克那样的人，越疯癫实力越可怕。”

“其实，使骸这种星之病...也许会自然消失。”

“自然消失?因为使骸，帝国已经死亡10万民众，还在继续增加，你说会自然消失，这可不是个好说法，你身为首相，这是你严重的失职。”

亚丹扯着脸皮，笑着鞠躬说道:“女皇大人，对此我非常遗憾，能判定我工作的可能不是某些身份高贵的人，而是全体民众。”

史黛拉脸皮抽紧，顿了一下，说:“这可真是至理名言，说的是拥有选票的民众吧——那么，如果我将戴涅布莱被征服服者划入我国公民如何？”

亚丹苦笑一下，说:“你确定国家财政支持的了?戴涅布莱人会这么轻易做到民族认同？除非彻底统治这片大陆，获得更多的土地与资源，消除国家与国家之间的区别——想要彻底消除民族矛盾，那么最好的方式就是消灭国家的存在！况且，陛下应该知道，和平只是暂时的，就算是西大陆也未必能满足我国民众的胃口。”

史黛拉听后沉默一会，抵住下巴，气质抖变，露出邪魅的笑容，“你这么急于推动战争是为了什么?亚丹首相，或者说，”她拉长了语调，“应该叫你——阿达加姆。”

三.

“什么???”亚丹的瞳孔迅速扩大，他退后一步，露出前所未有的震惊之色，还带着些狰狞，他无法相信阿达加姆这个名词会从她口中冒出来，明明自老国王死后就没有人知道。

“你怎么知道...”

“亚丹，你和吉尔不是老在别墅里玩那种游戏吗？哼，没有点自知之明吗？”

“什么，不可能，吉尔她，”

“是的，无论你们发生什么样的接触，她都不可能知道你的过去，但——不是她自己就行。”史黛拉闭上嘴唇，眼睛直盯亚丹双瞳，释放一种灵魂的语言魔法。

“什么?”

亚丹大脑一阵剧烈刺痛，他在心中听到史黛拉的声音——

“我有种力量叫婚纱魔法，在何烈山的一处洞穴中获得。婚纱代表极致的美丽，这种魔法是美的代表，力量的显现，不过它是为他人做婚衣，修炼不是为了自己而是为了他人，因此魔力只有输送到别人人身体上才能发挥效用。它也有种衍生用法，将魔力导入其他人体内，而反向探知他人的思想、过去、情感——不好意思，只要握一下手的契机我就能释放这种魔法。”

“我记得我们没有握过手吧！难道间接握一下手也能？”

“没那么夸张，间接传播只有深度的体液交换才能成功，而你和吉尔正好符合这一点。”

“你，”亚丹心中一阵毛骨悚然。

史黛拉的眼睛渐渐变换，上面展现出一朵玫瑰花的图纹，瑰姿艳逸，这是一双粉色的魔眼，她靠心灵感应和亚丹说话。

“来自于千年前的你啊，真以为这个国家被你操控了吗？别太自信了，你依靠资本操控国家的手段不过是我经济学里一小部分——还是比较无趣的那部分，而这种操纵只是是浮表的，不是深层的。

深层的是金融规律，那就像我的魔力一样布满这个国家的角角落落，只要流动的地方，就有我的存在，所有的情报、信息都在我的眼皮下，金融市场是我的象征，只不过没人知道而已，因为我不需要抛头露面，就像冰山一样，浮在底下，知道吗？亚丹，你的——现实金权只是冰山一角，我的——隐秘金融才是冰下的冰山。”

史黛拉心灵感应的语气还是之前那样的温柔、冷静，但神色越来越妖魅，散发着诡谲。

亚丹咬了咬牙齿，“莫非，神罗财团，那些，”

“几乎每一种经济产业，不论是娱乐业还是金融业，最后的股权拥有者都只是间接人，神罗的董事会也是一样，最终持有人是我们，我们的力量即金融的力量，即真理的力量。不是纸币、黄金那种俗物，而是能创造财富的规律，从某种意义上说，你只能寄生于固有的物质财富里，而我们在能在变幻的财富中任意流淌——那是概念性的一种形而上学，世界万物只要被人认为有价值的，就存在我们的力量，因为价值是我们创造的，万物因我们而存在意义。简单说，有价格的地方就有我们的统治，我们是活着的上帝，力量已经渗透到人类世界的每一个角落。”

“你们是什么?这怎么可能做到。”

史黛拉嘴角一咧，“你听说过跨国金融集团——阿努纳奇吗？”

亚丹面色苍白，“那是什么?”

“你知道神罗公司真正的超级股东吗？”

“是你?”

“不，是莱妮丝。”

“???路西斯那个！”

“喂，别摆出那副惊恐的模样，你在剑神面前都不会这样呢，是吧，1000多年前的路西斯——被钉在审判架上的王子啊。

噫，莱妮丝和你这个背叛母国的人可不同——她是个双重人格者，自穆因事件后处于精神分裂的状态——经常性神游，主人格根本不知道副人格在干什么。”

“那，”

史黛拉打断亚丹，邪魅的眼神变成温柔的目光，用磁性的声音说:“当然我这种双重性格的也没有资格说别人，是吧，我们都是不能被众人理解的，俗称——异常者，我相信你也是，亚丹，我知道你的梦想，我会帮你完成，归从于我，如何？”

亚丹忽然感觉一阵眩晕，眼里的史黛拉似乎变成了千年前妻子艾拉的身影...

史黛拉从王座上站起，向他伸出手，但亚丹紧咬牙齿，身体剧烈颤动了一会，拒绝女皇的握手，喊道:“你又知道什么，只不过探知一点事情而已，我讨厌六神，但也不会屈从于你！”

史黛拉目光中露出一抹狠色，但迅速消失，整个人又变回之前的淑女气质，眼睛变回原样，不再用心灵对话，说:“我只是想和你做朋友，亚丹先生。”

亚丹沉默了一会，冷静心情，他知道自己把柄在对方手中，没有筹码，便叹了口气，摊手说道:“我明白了，陛下，对使骸魔导部队资金的事情，我会处理好——虽然我知道我的想法无足轻重，但我还请您从理论切换到现实，现在最省预算的做法是在戴涅南部小城市新建立一座魔导工厂，用先进的技术制造士兵，不过这样会造成工业污染。实际上，我上周就派吉尔与你们环境部长里维‧杜耶斯提谈判，但他是个老土的保守派，不重视利益与效率，说什么工厂会污染居民区、河流环境，我希望陛下能解决这个问题。”

“好吧。”

四.

.

里维是一个普通人，年轻时是名警察，战争时加入特种部队与史黛拉并肩作战，立下战功后在环境部任职，本来这是个专门给退伍军人的闲职，但他却很努力，一路当上部长。

里维和大多公务员不同是个理想主义者，对被征服地来说，他是少有的良知派，因为他重视中下层人民的利益，在被征服地区，建立完善的环境保护法，并协助首相塞拉提高劳工待遇和社会保障，这也是他和神罗一派冲突的来源。

而国务卿吉尔与神罗副总裁史卡雷特曾经在一个团队里——muses组合，这个组合本来是吉尔为了给自己竞选造势以及帮助神罗树立企业文化而组建的。这个时代，发几个专辑，跳些性感的舞蹈远比去各个城市拉选票要有效的多，这样很容易就能上热点，得到年轻粉丝。组合在选举失败后解散，但她仍和史卡雷特保持交往，其实史卡雷特和吉尔有亲戚关系，吉尔家世代从政，史卡家世代从商，两个家族互相扶持，吉尔就是神罗的政治代表。

所以两人和里维存在矛盾，史黛拉为了推进自己计划，第二天上午邀请三人发起一场四方会谈，地点在神罗公司总部。那是一幢外型时尚华丽，内部装潢科幻的大楼。会谈进行顺利，史黛拉先让三人表述想法，自己不表态只是安静地听。史卡雷特的想法是“既然我们需要建立污染型工厂，就不能建在王都内，王都人口密集，只会造成更大的伤害。”吉尔说富裕地区的地价极高，会削减工厂本身的盈利收入，而本身过高的环保要求会导致企业要花更大的代价，这还不包括王都严苛的劳动法——无法聘请廉价劳动力造成的损失，这只会让工厂给国家造成更大的财政赤字，而这一切都建立在“财政一体”上，神罗作为主宰性企业，垄断了政府的税金来源，神罗受损就代表国家受损。

里维的想法女皇非常清楚，等三人争吵完后，史黛拉对里维说:“人们一向对魔导术有偏见，认为那是危险的事物，甚至有传言说会它导致使骸增多。有这种谣言是因为军事保密法。但我可以透露一点，它虽然和使骸有关，却是一种通过毁灭使骸来创造力量的先进科技。”

“力量是通过物质与物质的反应创造出的。我们发现使骸来自于星之病的蚀星因子，而蚀星因子源于空气，因此所谓的魔导厂是通过各种化学、物理反应去消灭蚀星因子从而产生一种庞大的能量，这种能量性质奇特，能被贮存下来，就像路西斯的魔力一样，我把它称之为——【形似魔法的科技】。因此建立这种魔导工厂实际能减少周围使骸出没，只是化学反应导致很多废弃、废液——甲醇、四氢呋喃、氯仿、苯...”

史黛拉拿出一份报告，上面详细罗列了小城市、郊区的使骸攻击情况。

史卡雷特接下去说建工厂必须要魔导反应堆，反应堆都是从史前文明处发掘的，名叫【艾特罗】，那也是军事机密，反应堆其实是一位未知神灵的死后躯壳，被分成7块，每一块只能建一座工厂，六神都无法制造出相同的反应堆。

而这座工厂是第七座，也是尼夫海姆帝国最后一座魔导厂。

史黛拉让双方各自退一步，里维批准魔导厂的设立，史卡雷特一方要提高魔导厂周围的环境治理。即使不能达到无污染，也要达到低污染，最后，她说明自己目的——用新工厂组建军队消灭使骸。

交涉很顺利，四人达成共识后，吉尔提醒今天是史黛拉的生日，她们想给女皇庆祝。十几年前，史黛拉兼任皇家学院的宏观经济学教授，吉尔、史卡雷特、蕾菲娅是女皇的学生，她们班里的人之后几乎都是神罗高层和政府要员，每一年班里的人都要提醒女皇过生日的事情，这也是她古怪的一点——身为女人，永远记不住自己生日。

反应后的史黛拉很开心，但此时有一件军事案件打扰了她，情报部说查到一名路西斯的重要间谍，对方在调查神罗的军事机密，她很无语，让里维代替自己前去接手，里维先前是她特种九队的情报分析员，她有意让里维参加新建的九课，先用这起事件试探一下。

.

史卡雷特订了一份蛋糕到十一楼餐厅的一处包厢内，史黛拉用魔法做了一个结界，保证没有人能够进入或监听。

除了草莓黑巧克力稀奶油蛋糕，桌上摆着流黄蛋盖吐司、蔬菜满分炖汤、特制浓炖熟城肉、白汁沙司拌鸡肉、胡椒鸡肉饭，她们吃饭不像其他三国人，比较朴素，没有任何贵族传统留下来的规矩——虽然都是贵族，在伊欧斯，有身份的人和魔法师普遍都要说自己在——“进餐”，“吃饭”是个很粗俗的名字，只有尼夫海姆贵族会这样随心所欲。

在轻松愉快的氛围里，三人边吃边调侃、吐槽时事热点和娱乐新闻，包括最近的电视剧、电影、明星绯闻...史黛拉特别喜欢喝伏特加，在这种私密空间，不用在意他人的眼光，说什么都没人管，三人醉醺醺的时候也就到了畅所欲言，发泄情感的时候。

在聊了一通女性才听得懂的八卦后，话题转回各自事业、工作。

史卡雷特:“人们总说我们企业家剥削员工，其实呢——人们就是想找机会剥削他人，不论是谁。比如我们以前有个现象，就是——带打卡。

那时我们上下班是刷卡，很多员工就利用规则的漏洞，明明下午4点就走了，却叫5点下班的同事帮他打一个卡。无论上下班，你总能从摄像头里看到有人拿着好几张员工卡打，那明目张胆的样子让人看着就恶心。”

史黛拉:“不能处分吗？”

“整个公司的低层员工都这样钻空子，我们只能每年象征性的惩罚一下。去年有个人就太夸张了，是个小组长，就管3个人，每天早上叫组员带打卡——一个月16天都是中午才来。”

“工作这么少吗？只需要半天就能干完?”

“一个公司不是所有岗位都忙的，也不是永远在忙，总有空闲的时候，但空闲时我还得照常发工资啊。

你们别听外面那些说什么加班加死的，说自己多么多么忙，连个吃午餐的时间都没有——哪个员工碰到领导说自己不忙的？他们不忙都会装的忙，特别是有些年轻人，有点忙时说没空闲，比较忙时说忙死了，真的忙的时候说工作多的不是人能干的——就像民众说我们神罗控制政府一样，都是夸大其词！那些人还说我们逼着加班——拜托，明明是想趁加班费，一个小时的工作干两个小时，半天能干完的拖到晚上，有些主管喜欢白天聊天，中午喝茶，下午见几个客户，到晚上才办事，这他妈的到媒体前说我们神罗全都是8－10－6的，更搞笑的我们还不能削减那普通两倍周末三倍节假日七倍的加班费，因为这帮家伙有个大后台叫作工会，全国总工会主席是那谁来着？”

史黛拉回道:“是塞拉.法隆，她能任戴涅的首相——而我们丝毫没办法，就是因为哪里都有她的工人会员。”

“哎，对，就那个粉红短发的小女人，学文科、法律出身的，动不动就什么人道主义、论法的精神、大众利益、人民民主主义，一点都不考虑实际问题、经济状态，就会扯那些圣母般的思想，似乎搞得我们董事长和一般职员的工资一样最好，我跟你们说，这种看问题想当然的理想型政治家是最没用的人，到头来他们解决不了任何问题，仅比疯疯癫癫的艺术家强一点，最大的原因在于他们不懂商业，不懂经济，不懂一个企业的管理模式、职工的培训体系、人力/物料资源的成本演算、战略方向的预判把握、公司总体的风险评估，债券期货和投资，他们以为政治和经济商业无关—— 错，他们不知道国家就是最大的经济体，一家大公司！他们永远都承认不了，也不可能理解——人与动物唯一的区别就是人懂得使用货币，人类是一种经济动物，是金钱赋予人以神性，除此之外，什么道德、什么六神、什么信仰、什么民族全都是幻想出来的，只有金钱是物质的，我们企业家才是唯物主义——

真该把我说的话告诉塞拉那个最高法院的丈夫——那个冰什么的？”

吉尔:“冰雪，塞拉丈夫名字比较奇特。”

“对，就那个整天洋溢笑容的肌肉棒子，那个大法官，扯着要把戴涅布莱的主权归于大众群体，这真是异想天开，一帮穷人有什么资格，他们戴涅布莱除了王都百分之七十的财富都掌握在我们企业家手中，应该——”

吉尔皱了下眉头，醉醺醺地说:“不，是我们政治家、贵族赋予了主权这一思想，本来这玩意儿根本就没有，土地归地主管，地主归公爵管，公爵最强的的国王，哪来主权一词？所谓国家、国体等等全都是我们政治家发明出来的，是我们的专利，因此——”

“不不不，要没有税，要没有钱，你们什么都干不了，连军队都没有，你们是我们企业家养的，主权应该归我。”

三人中喝酒最多却最清醒的史黛拉忍不住吐槽:“人家戴涅布莱人的主权关你们什么事情？”

两个人顿时清醒了点，不好意思地笑了下，史卡雷特半睁眼睛说:“不知道女皇老师怎么认为，总不会认为冰雪那莽子说的是对的吧 。”

“我现在只能说，从形而上学的角度来看，应该属于——以国家全体公民为基础的意志集合体。”

“那什么？”

“老师果然厉害，说的都这么深奥。”

史黛拉冷笑一声，“没有，就是说上帝而已。”

“...”

史黛拉在餐中检查了下结界，她很谨慎，吉尔开玩笑说不知道三人的话被窃听后国家会乱成什么样。

“也许你们会被民众用石子投死。”史黛拉开玩笑，史卡雷特听后又开始狂言:“这正是人民愚蠢的象征，他们只会把最伟大的人钉在审判架上——

为这个社会做出真正贡献的，提升经济的是我们企业家，公务员只是帮保安，政治家是说相声的，群众只能干些机器人的活，艺术家则是帮精神病。科学家是厉害，看着就老厉害了，可要没有通情达理的，富有人生经验与商业经验的我们做那帮科学家的领导，科学家决计干不出什么大事来的。可现在世界的情况是什么，不管有什么事，都要怪我们，我们明明做出了最伟大的贡献却遭到最多的袭击，这个世界不是扯淡吗？”

...........

史黛拉听的尴尬地笑着摇了摇头。

吉尔:“你们还不能说什么，因为你们是强势的一方，穷人批评富人总是有理的，因为穷人总是大多数，富人总是极少数。而网络每个人都有话语权，亚丹那句话怎么说来着的——网络是暴民的民主，群氓的胜利。”

“总结一句话，穷人找富人麻烦就是正义，富人找穷人麻烦就是邪恶。”

史黛拉:“...........”

...........

——三人又谈到了医疗，那是尼夫海姆最大的弱点。

吉尔:“我们政治家不过是协调各方的利益关系而已，我们本身并不能创造什么，学术上来讲，经济基础决定上层建筑，只有经济发展、财富增长才能解决那些社会问题和社会矛盾，而我们只能转嫁矛盾。

比如医疗领域，我们一贯做法是让富人承担穷人的医疗成本，把药价压低。表面非常好，但实际却导致富人无法进行高风险的原研药投资，因为一个企业要花几百亿、十几年去研发新药，而原研药居然要和别的公司的仿制药一个价格，那只会亏本，我们拥有最完善的医疗保障却在医药技术领域上居于世界最差，就是这个原因。”

散去酒意的史黛拉冷静地说:“这里我想说明一点，因为我们缺乏六神的魔法，特别是神使之力，在医药研发上无法与戴涅这样的国家抗衡，所以采用另一种模式。”

——三人开始骂其他国家。

“戴涅布莱那帮家伙说我们没文化，践踏传统，只知道工作；说我们整天加班，像金钱的奴隶一样。

哼，他们也不想想，我们想这样吗？我们也不想，但这个国家基本都是普通人，没有他们那种神奇的魔法，他们释放一个魔法能赚到钱我们普通人需要一个月。我们尼夫海姆原本一无所有，热烈追求富裕是因为我们没有富裕。”

史黛拉:“是的，我们的人民是被房价，那该死的首付，和首付后每个月的像死神来催命一样的贷款所限制——但这至少是我们自己得来的力量，用时间与心血换来的力量，我们是很粗俗，不高雅，但除此之外......”

吉尔:“好一个金钱的奴隶，真是可笑。这些吃饱了饭瞎管闲事的外国佬都承认不了一个事实，金钱是最重要的，至少对我们政府而言。一个国家商业凋敝、经济萧条，企业不能获得盈利，那么就会造成大量失业，那些失业的人没有钱还房贷，房子就会被收走，然后流浪街头引发社会问题；还有货币不稳导致的挤兑风波，造成一系列银行系统...国家的税收也会出问题，因为财政大头是商业税，税收少，我们就要减少支出，比如让政府停摆，不过这样只会导致民意沸腾，所以只能狂印纸币——逐渐导致更大规模的危机。”

史卡雷特:“我们的人民整天加班是为了付房租、养孩子，追求更好的物质生活，可那些路西斯的贵族姥爷怎么说呢，故作深沉，摆着一副嘴脸——物质享受不高雅。真是太好笑了，就好像一个亿万富翁说自己对金钱丝毫不感兴趣一样。然而他们的力量从哪来呢?都是从六神那来的，没什么是真正靠自己努力换来的，所谓的科技都是凭运气和六神的赏赐，六神把最富饶的土地、最强大的力量给他们，他们干什么呢？整天懒散混日子，我亲眼听一个路西斯贵族说自己的游戏程序员工作——

月工资10万，一周真正的工作时间只有5个小时，一个两万行的《王之剑》游戏代码写了一年。每天除了象征性的看看项目以外，其它时间就是搞自己的副业，午休到下午2点，五点半就下班走人，平时请假不仅没人管也不扣钱，更没有所谓的绩效压力。非常幸运能生在路西斯，即使尼夫海姆公司让我去当董事长我都不会去的。”

史黛拉听史卡雷特后微微一笑，说:“他们至少比戴涅布莱过去的那种国有公司要好，有句话怎么说的?小事开大会、大事开小会、核心事情不开会。而且戴涅的网络公司除了会抄袭外干不了什么，比如马杜克属下的游戏公司，除了骗小孩钱的网游和逢迎市场的网络游戏外生产不出一款真正的大作游戏。路西斯的游戏虽然做的死慢——王之剑能做个10年，但至少是做出来了...”

——三人少不了谈及群众。

史黛拉也被两人的醉意感染，放下淑女的姿态，用酒瓶敲着桌面说:“说到大众。别听塞拉、冰雪那帮圣母似的发言，其实路西斯、戴涅布莱根本不重视大众，他们是传统贵族的国家，天天讲究高雅，讲求品味，讲究艺术——艺术确实是个好东西，但不是人人都有资格享受或能理解的。过去，只有那些有魔法的人才能过好日子，大众都是赤贫。贵族永远是贵族，平民永远是平民，他们的艺术是一小撮人的艺术，不是大众的艺术。”

“瞧瞧马杜克所谓的超人经济学，都是理想化的，没有一点实践基础的胡扯，说零剥削——怎么可能呢，我们只能最大程度地减少剥削，却不能完全消除剥削，这和消灭‘恶’是一个原理——就像没有剩余价值和没有价值本身是一样，这个世界是相对的，没有绝对的事物，穷人要求的绝对没有剥削其实是对自己最大的剥削...”

“再看看我可爱的女朋友莱妮丝，她整天在干嘛呢，疯疯癫癫的，一会宣传她的素食计划、健康理论，一会说尼夫海姆人缺少什么伟大的艺术，拜托，人民连饭都吃不饱还谈什么饮食健康，穷人连房租都付不起，还谈什么伟大的艺术？”

史卡雷特嗤笑了一声说:“真正的艺术其实用处很小，不仅因为大众看不懂，还因为它不能被量产，就拿严肃小说来说，它无法像餐巾纸一样铺天盖地的去赚钱。

艺术能被历史铭记却不能被当下的商业利用，因为这就是高雅——小部分人的、小圈子里的，几乎一无所用的。而科学家，像莱妮丝这样的，有点学问就沉浸在自己世界，不能融入社会，像我之前请了莱妮丝三次，每次给的年薪都翻倍，她都不理——就像外星人一样，说对我们伊欧斯星球人类毫无兴趣——你说这不是神经病吗？哎！”

史黛拉:“无论是莱妮丝、马杜克、雷霆，他们最大的问题就是脱离群众，他们只能让自己、让那些有魔法资质的人变的幸福，却没办法让大多数普通人变得富裕——只有我们能，只有我们能让世界上最大多数的人变得富裕。他们仇视金钱，认为过度物质生活是贪婪、道德堕落的，但——”

史卡雷特:“经济好比一个生态圈，是多元的...”

吉尔:“所有的经济政策和金融手段和所谓的主义都是为了一个目标——经济增长，只要能保证经济发展的就是好思想，而戴涅布莱人的思想就被局限了，芙尔蕾一族以为自己的人情世故是了不得的法宝，只要靠了它，世界上没有一件解决不了的困难。她们是错的，会有失败的一天，而那一天也就是我们帝国......”

五.

聚餐之后，史黛拉去国土安全局处理间谍案件。原来，雷吉斯在前个月听莱妮丝对神罗的描述后，就派遣剑之队一些成员来潜入打探。尼夫海姆国土安全局情报部负责人文森特.瓦伦丁采取放长线战术，故意让对方夺取假情报，然后用诱饵钓出潜伏在尼夫海姆东部的剑之队重要人物——德拉特。

路西斯的情报技术十分传统，这导致德拉特以为史黛拉与神罗一派对立，并处于被打压的状态，所以想和史黛拉交换情报，共同对付神罗——然后就被神罗派来的神罗战士抓住。

德拉特在知道史黛拉其实是国家幕后“真正”的统治者时十分后悔，害怕被严刑拷打，他知道尼夫海姆有一个101室，里面有一些特殊设备，明明只是割破皮却能当你觉得手臂断裂——将痛楚放大7000倍的魔导拷问枪，没有人可以在101室维持意志，保守住秘密。而自己身上有许多路西斯王室的机密，包括水晶魔法的特性。

然而史黛拉没有伤害他，反而给他治疗在战斗中受到的伤，并用食物款待。在用结界封锁起来的房间里，她告诉德拉特尼夫海姆没有一点想侵略路西斯的意图——“过去每一次战争都是别国先攻击我们，我们才反抗，而占领戴涅布莱部分土地也是因为上面人民的呼声。”

她还说路西斯对神罗和亚丹存在误会，他们并没有控制国家，只是尼夫海姆的民主体制给外国人很多假象而已。

德拉特很震惊，问女皇为何不阻止神罗的军事膨胀。

史黛拉温柔、知性地给这个长有国字脸，虎背熊腰的高个男子讲述自己放任神罗的理由，说只有国家实力增强才能有能力对抗使骸，而使骸则是两国共同的敌人。

两人谈了很久。

话语间，女皇知道了德拉特的过去。

德拉特一家人生于因索穆尼亚边上的小城市——加拉哈，他小时候一家人惨被使骸袭击，家破人亡，后被雷吉斯国王所救。这也是他报效雷吉斯王的原因。

史黛拉赞赏了他的忠心和雷吉斯王的勇敢，在表示遗憾和悲伤之后，说:“雷吉斯王是伟大的国王，以自己为筹码释放魔法屏障保护整个王国。”

“筹码?”

“没错，任何力量都需要付出代价，力量越强，付出的代价越大。你别看我们神罗为了赚钱、获得金钱的力量、科技的力量，就要让很多平民过那种机器人般的生活，但这就是获得力量的代价。世界是残酷的，尤其是现在，先生，如果人没有力量，就会被使骸残害。而雷吉斯——我很关心他用什么代价来换取力量。有种不好的传言，说他正在迅速衰老，以他的年龄和魔力，居然出现了白发和皱纹，这是难以置信的，不是吗？”

“这?”

“如果是我的话，可能会因减少自身的消耗而缩减屏障规模吧，到底我可没有你们的雷吉斯王那么坚强，把整个国家背在肩上。”

德拉特是一个热爱家园与土地的男人，除了家乡那一片片的种植园地，他一无所有。加拉哈是他为雷吉斯国王战斗的理由，可是史黛拉的话让他心头起了一丝不好的预感。

史黛拉立即说这只是她的臆测，不能当真，并说:“我希望您回去后，表达我们尼夫海姆人热爱和平的心，我们不但不想与你们为敌，还想与你们站在一起，与使骸战斗。”

在谈话的后半段，从恐惧中脱离的德拉特感觉眼前的女皇如圣母一般光辉、美丽，她温柔动听的话语像乳流一样温润自己的内心，她惊心动魄的美貌更让自己心旌荡漾。

最后，史黛拉伸出了右手，德拉特立刻握了上去，女皇微微一笑，用一句话为他告别:“我相信你一定能守护好家园的。”

.

漆黑的夜，月光孤独地洒在树丛间，夜雨刚过，林间的雾气迷蒙浓郁，就像人间的罪恶一样无法散去。

吉尔和亚丹在一片林间的隐秘别墅里，进行着喜欢的“游戏”。

那是一间拘束屋，气氛诡异，赤膊的亚丹“惨遭”吉尔虐打。

吉尔穿着一件紧实的黑紫色皇家连衣裙，胸口一抹饱满的黑色蕾丝散发着神秘、魅惑的气息，裙下是标志的黑丝，她用高更鞋狠狠踩踏着亚丹，不时用教师的指导棍般的长棍鞭打着他的背部，表情狰狞，完全没有平时的优雅风度，口中更是脏话频出，把亚丹比喻成各种杂碎。

亚丹却欢乐地呻吟，口中大喊“女皇大人！”“女王万岁！”......

吉尔选择亚丹玩这种游戏是因为符合自己要求的人实在太少，像她这般外貌协会的，要对方有好几块腹肌、高大威猛的体型、帅气逼人的脸，还要熟悉的圈内人，最关键的是——要会玩。

而亚丹则是被对方魅魔般的外表所吸引。吉尔的体型算不上最完美，没有莱妮丝的健美也没有阿拉尼娅的高挑；颜值也算不上绝色，没有蕾菲娅可爱，也没有史黛拉、莱妮丝的天仙，但却十分紧实，很有肉感，尤其是那小腿，高更鞋的弧度简直美妙，精致的黑丝看着都香气扑鼻。她的身体是那种该瘦的地方绝没有一丝赘肉，该凸显的地方绝不会丝毫吝惜的类型，一切都恰到好处，让人一眼就有种丰满的，呼之欲出的，就像盛开的野蔷薇一样的美感。最妙的是她摘下眼镜的那一幕，魅惑的眼神能让任何男人甘为俘虏，她全身任何一个地方都是为了一个词而打造，而这个词也是她能当上尼夫海姆最年轻国务卿的原因。她摆一个姿势都能让男性心血奋涌，更别说舞台现场时的热辣舞姿了。

与常日不同的是，亚丹在被虐打的同时暗自使用自己的【特有】魔法寻找体内的史黛拉的婚纱魔力，他对史黛拉早上的说法感到怀疑——夸大其词是本国政治家的一项基本能力。果然，他发现了如气丝一本微弱的特殊力量，他一感知就知道来源于体外，并且这种力量没有丝毫反抗能力，迅速就被亚丹消灭了，如果这就是婚纱魔力的话，他认为这种魔法和使骸魔法对比，是两个极端，却都有强大且有效的寄生性——不会让身体发生大规模的免疫反应且长时间存在。但婚纱魔力对他人的契合性十分完美，它很难被宿主发现，且并不会伤害宿主、吸收宿主能能量、吞噬宿主细胞，这与使骸魔力的侵蚀性是相反的，如果说使骸魔力是一种有攻击性的病毒最终消灭宿主的自我意识，那么婚纱魔法就是温和的益生菌。它毫无力量可言，一瞬间就被消灭，亚丹觉得这种微弱的魔力无论从哪方面来看都不可能有——探测人潜意识、思想的能力。

游戏结束后，亚丹探测了下吉尔，发现她体内有婚纱魔力，也是那种极其微弱的，他道明原因后说要给他消除这种害人的东西，但意外的，吉尔拒绝了，说这是史黛拉在战争期间为了保护自己而给的“空间契约”，自己在碰到危险时，婚纱魔力就会立即联系史黛拉，女皇可以用“粉红闪光”魔法瞬移，而婚纱魔力只是是契约的中介物质，没有任何副作用。

亚丹一阵无语，感觉女皇早上在耍自己玩，但又不能理解为何女皇会知道自己的过去——那是他最大的把柄。

“你有听说过阿努纳奇吗？”

“咦，这不是女皇那只布偶猫的名字吗？据说是从科幻小说里借来的名词。”

“哈？不是什么超级秘密的商业组织吗？”

“你怎么想到那？不过史黛拉她确实和一个跨国集团有联系，”

“女皇是那里的首领是吗？还有那个莱妮丝，你知道吗？路西斯的那个女人居然也是秘密集团的。”

“咦，这有什么奇怪的吗？不过蕾菲娅才是主管的吧。”

“哈？怎么有和那女人有关系，不是跨国资本集团吗？”

“是啊，怎么没关系了，陆行鸟贸易、租赁、旅游业的资本集团啊，每个国家都有陆行鸟的啊，每个国家都有喜欢用陆行鸟代步、旅游的人啊，蕾菲娅就是弄这个的，跨国是因为旅游本身就是跨国的啊。”

亚丹呆若木鸡。

一分钟过去了。

一分零一秒过去了。

“亚丹你怎么了，傻了？”

“你知道何烈山——史黛拉失踪的那些年，听她说是在何烈山的一处洞穴里学习魔法，这事情不会也是假的吧，也许她就是旅行了——那也不可能要十年啊。”

“啊，那倒是真的，听说女皇重伤后进了一个洞——听说的，她从来没承认过，说有个叫恩利尔的神人，一万年前的，可能是灵魂吧，神人告诉她世界的秘密，还有一本书——《星球编年史》，就这样呆了十年，等她出来的时候，她获得了神的力量与智慧——怎么搞得像童话故事一样。”

“额。”

亚丹无奈苦笑几声，为了打发郁闷的心情，他叫吉尔给他跳舞，那是游戏的下半阶段——

“来一段，就你以前舞台那个。”

...

“怎么了，亚丹？”

“你那袍衣太碍眼了，脱掉，”

“...”

“我给你挑一套，要时尚。”亚丹说着去衣橱里，选了一件深V修身黑色连衣礼裙，裙角一边短的像是“摄影师”设计出来的。

“...”

亚丹用大屏幕、音响放着吉尔之前的现场、个人solo，看着吉尔跳舞。

“似乎比以前退步了点，动作幅度有些小呢，怎么回事，有气无力的，营养不够吗？”

“好久之前了，舞步都忘了啊，白痴！”

亚丹看的津津有味，吉尔跳一个叫“短裙”的舞蹈，表面是展现短裙的，实际并不是。一会舔一下戴钻戒的手指，一会从上到下抚过腰身的曲线，穿着高更鞋的脚再灵气地抬一下；有时躺在地面摆着腿，有时用臀画两个圈，把裙下沿的拉链拉开收回，指型像兰花指，有个摇着身子握住手扭臀的姿势非常经典，伴随高亢的音乐节奏，吉尔的手像着魔一样对裙装撩来撩去，一会揉这里，一会摸那里，看起来很动感，舞蹈最后以一段椅子舞结束。

亚丹却说:“似乎没有屏幕里那个蕾菲娅跳的好呢？”

“你想死吗，亚丹？”

“不，空间限制了你的才能，你需要更大的舞台，不过，在这种小地方跳些劲爆刺激的舞蹈更为合适。”

“刚才那不够劲爆？”

“不，我要的是狂野。”

“...”

“据说舞台现场有什么规定——不能跳过于激烈的动作，多少种，500种？”

“15种，白痴。”

“很好，来段即兴的，只能用这15种，编一段舞蹈，怎么样，敢挑战吗？”

“你坚持不了半分钟。”

“不可能，我敢说我是尼夫海姆史上最强大的男银～”

“最臭不要脸的吧？”

“我的脸很香，一滴香水都不用喷，但这比起我的腹肌来说算不上什么，你懂的，只有极少数的女人有机会感受到。”

亚丹只坚持了20秒，在吉尔一阵惊呼声中，他像猛虎一样扑倒了她，两人一直从房间扭打到了边上的卧室，时间快速过去，这对男方来说是不友好的，两人躺在床上，一片漆黑中，他们开始谈起自己的工作、女皇、对尼夫海姆未来的判断。

......

一些琐碎的交谈后，亚丹说:

“尼夫海姆的弱点在于精密生产。工业上，我们能做出大规模的无人机、自动机械却做不出分析天平、液相这种高精尖仪器，也做不出色谱纯、优极纯这些试剂，甚至绑一个容量瓶的绳子还要从阿格鲁德进口，他们有那种精细的素树脂瓶封带，不需要手动打结，它自带两个小结，双手一拉就能绑牢的自动绳，不会像普通绳子那样易松散、脱落，不同口径的容量瓶专配，看着就高端。军事上，要不是发明出魔导技术，我们发动机的马达也得从阿格鲁德进口，我们之所以能迫使阿格鲁德投降，很大原因是魔导科技本身比他们的石油技术强大——只要晚一步，统治世界的是阿格鲁德，他们才是海洋霸主。”

吉尔:“女王虽然口口声声说不爱战争，不想用之前掠夺者的方式，可是从世界格局上讲，有时候你不得不发动战争，没有对戴涅布莱南部的征服，我们就无法获得大量廉价劳动力，我们的产业链就不完整——无法快速高效的发展经济，而经济不好只会导致更多社会问题，并会让军事产业萎缩，这样一来，我们就无法对抗路西斯了。因此从战略考虑，人们是无法互相理解的，国家都在互相欺骗，在没有绝对秩序前，就像一片黑暗森林，不是你打趴下我，就是我打趴下你，先打败你再谈判，过去路西斯也是这样做的，只不过现在换到我们而已。

...

每一个失败的国家都口口声声讨伐我们为残暴的帝国，他们其实是羡慕和嫉妒，就像穷人对富人的那样，一方面指责一方面想跟富人一样。如果说我们喜欢侵略的话，很抱歉，全世界人都喜欢侵略，只不过我们成功了而已。”

亚丹说:“史黛拉是介于理想主义和现实主义的理性思考者，总能公正地裁决，制定最合理的方案。她既能照顾穷人，也能按富人的方式去思考，和我们不同，她是有真学问的，探索规律的科学家，研究的是最有实用性的真理。但她没有办法让民众也一样，因为她是理性的，民众是非理性的，民众比我们更加残暴，虽然他们个体可能看起来人畜无害，但形成一个群体时往往会麻木不仁、专横武断，关键是记忆短暂，往往战争时觉得很残酷，战后没多久就忘了，只需要一两代人，又开始鼓吹战争，总是在和平——战争——和平——战争中不断循环，我们想平息事端时他们说我们没骨气，国家真发动战争了，他们又怯懦了。他们就这样，很容易被挑动，但缺乏持久性，就像一群——【乌合之众】。战争是由他们发起的，每个国家都一样。乌合之众不会承认，迄今为止，创造和引导文明的，一直是我们有文化的贵族和知识分子，从来都不是他们，而仅仅对于毁灭，他们才是强有力的——他们喜欢暴动、喜欢叛变、喜欢歧视、喜欢制造各种矛盾、喜欢互相残杀、分裂、战争，只要放任了他们，就等于选择一条循环往复，永不停歇的罪恶之路——人类的历史即战争的历史。”

“那你还煽动民众？”

亚丹嗤笑一声，“是的，因为我就是个坏人，是个坏男人，别人过得好我心中就难过，看到大众愚蠢的面目心里就高兴，骗人是件有趣的事情，世界关我何事——世界最好毁灭了，那才是件乐事呢，你懂吗。虽然我能理解那么多思想、文化，但我就是个恶人，罪恶与思想文化没有关系，甚至与真理没有关系，因为恶即是善，两者是可以转变的，如果说真理是一种力量，那么这种立刻既能够毁灭人也能够拯救人，前者是恶魔，后者是神灵，而我甘愿当前者——因为我讨厌大众，讨厌群众，讨厌那些毫无思想、毫无想象力，每天就知道按照六神——上学、两点一线的工作、买房、结婚、生孩子、拿养老金、死亡，无聊的循环，动物般的生活，陈腐在虚伪的现实当中。那帮乌合之众居然把艺术、哲学这些伟大的东西当做空气和狗屁，而把狗屁的金钱当做上帝，就像千年前，他们把能够拯救他们的钉在架子上，这样的人类还有什么值得爱的？我的内心只有仇恨，我宁愿成为恶魔让所有人被战火摧毁。”

吉尔听得心中一紧一紧，觉得这男人在发神经，她知道亚丹有时候睡梦中会梦呓，辱骂六神、剑神，说些荒诞不经的话。

吉尔:“什么千年的，你又梦游了吧，哎，你总这样，也不想想，我们终究只是凡人，无论有多少地位、势力...你也是，魔法再强也不可能和六神比肩，还谈什么恶魔和上帝呢？根本没那个能力。不用管别人，自己活的好好的就行了。能不战争就不要，即是发生了也要让我们尼夫海姆成为胜者，我们没有力量，拯救不了别人，能保护自己就不错了。

...

不过你说的情势还是准确的，尤其是使骸——

我们要消灭使骸就需要针对性的力量，必须要得到戴涅的医疗和神使的驱散能力，而这些都被王都的芙尔蕾一族封锁，他们是表面臣服，暗中反抗。”

吉尔:“而一旦消灭使骸，那又会引发更大的问题——没有使骸做动力，魔导科技也就没用了，那样我们无法对抗路西斯的水晶之力。唯一的办法就是在魔导能用光之前，给路西斯沉重的一击，迫使对方敞开贸易，用资本力量解决他们。但要攻击路西斯的本土，必须要一个坚实的后方，那就是戴涅布莱。

从战术上，不能让芙尔蕾一族乘机反攻，他们只要有马杜克，就有战争的资本；从战略上，我们只有占领西大陆的全部出海口，统一大陆，军事才能对路西斯形成力量优势。

所以针对戴涅布莱王都的战争一定会进行，只是时间问题而已。”

最后，朦朦胧胧中的亚丹发出一声低吟:“战争为了和平，和平为了战争，星球乃罪恶的渊薮。”


	12. 第12章:天空之镜.上帝的子民

一.

从7月15日开始，莱妮丝神智恢复正常，教诺克提斯和露娜弗蕾亚学习功课和魔法。

前面一段时间，露娜的哥哥瑞弗斯也加入莱妮丝的教学，他是个“好学”的男孩，就像平民学校里那种模范学生一样，属于对老师的作业一次不会敷衍，上课全神贯注，几乎所有时间服从家长安排的孩子，“孩子的任务是学习”，他这样认为，并经常督促妹妹露娜，以至于诺克提斯刚来的时候，看露娜与王子每天嬉戏玩耍时觉得妹妹带坏了路西斯的王子，不过很快，他从诺克提斯表面恭敬有礼，私下却淘气叛逆的行为中发现自己想错了，所以希望莱妮丝能让两个背负消灭使骸的重要使命的孩子变得和自己一样严肃认真，他亲自加入三人的学习，认为自己的学习态度能让他们变得积极上进，就像优等生进入落后生班级那样，起到模范的作用。可惜的是，第一堂课就让瑞弗斯瞠目结舌，他从没见过在餐厅讲课的老师:

在用午餐的时候，莱妮丝讲起营养学，一边进餐一边说膳食均衡:

“膳食多样性很重要，最好——每日食物摄入24种，平均每周50种以上。”

“我们除了要注意非天然食品带来的反式脂肪、植脂末等，更要关注盐的摄入，不能过量——腌菜类...

酱油虽然不是油但也有大量盐，所以不能用太多...

如果不能素食的话，肉类少吃红肉，要吃白肉，最好就是鸡胸肉...

油炸要少吃，炸的时候尽量用橄榄油，因为这种油...”

她指着桌上的餐点教几人如何用魔力测出盘里食物的热量、蛋白质、脂肪、糖、膳食纤维、维生素等卡路里和营养价值，这是一个复杂的过程。先将魔力转换为莱妮丝所谓的“食物检测波”，而食物内不同的元素物质会对波有不同性质的反应——这里涉及生物学、微生物学、魔力波学；然后用魔力波的响应时间、波长、峰面积等神奇的魔法量去推算各种营养元素的具体数值和比例，这里面涉及到微积分、物理学、生物化学、概率演算等。老师建立了一个数学模型——波模型，只要释放一次就能把食物中各种元素定量检测。诺克提斯和露娜只能做到定性分析，而瑞弗斯却什么都做不到，他从没接受过这样的教育，全程目瞪口呆，不理解莱妮丝的营养学与学业、魔法有什么联系，更不知道老师用餐还要计算的如此精密的用意。诺克提斯告诉瑞弗斯不需要细想，这并非上课、布置作业，只是莱妮丝的自谈自夸，他觉得用魔法波检测食物更多的用处在判断“是否被下毒和有无危险细菌”，其他都是老师的个人癖好。莱妮丝听后却说:“万物在于均衡，身体和力量都遵循这个道理。使用魔法时，身体会随魔力的爆发进行大量损耗，这种内在运动对身体素质的考验是巨大的——胖子不适合魔体术就是这个道理。身体的内在均衡有利于能量的释放，体内毒素多、不健康会导致魔脉如同一道道污浊的河流，魔力在其中被各种障碍物、肮脏的东西阻碍，而健康的魔脉如同澄澈的湖泊、碧蓝的大海，魔力在里面能任意流淌，激起美丽的浪花，形成恢宏的浪潮，这就是内在——外在的平衡。一般人不知道，在成为强大的魔法师之前，得先身体健康，健康的生活、健康的饮食，强健的腹肌，健美的体格——身体是魔法的本金，美丽是强大的基础。”瑞弗斯听后哑口无言，觉得进入了新世界，露娜弗蕾亚则对莱妮丝的说法感兴趣，羡慕老师健美的身材——在婀娜苗条、高挑曼妙的同时又隐藏着结实的肌肉，看着就十分厉害的“凶悍的美”。

于是肌肉锻炼的课程来了，莱妮丝给了孩子们教材《健身少女》，表示自己的身材是靠艰苦锻炼得到的，“只要身体保持运动，赘肉就会无影无踪。”

健身房里，莱妮丝和露娜挥汗如雨，做着各种肌肉、核心力量的锻炼，诺克提斯只能坚持一半，有时累的看露娜做俯卧撑。而瑞弗斯的耐力更差，这种训练对他来说是荒诞不经的，而且他看着莱妮丝、露娜比基尼式的健身服会感到害羞，几乎无法与她们练习。

身体锻炼后就是魔法课程，莱妮丝利和代达罗斯帮助诺克提斯释放盖亚魔法，那一个个如同爆炸坑般的现场让瑞弗斯惊愕。他本以为自己魔法才能非凡，之前，无论是攻击魔法还是剑术都被老师称是一流的存在，可是在诺克提斯面前，似乎年龄小几岁魔力储备不够的是他一般，尤其在两人的剑术比斗中，诺克提斯不按剑法与剑理的舞蹈般的剑斗术让他左支右绌，特别是有一次——诺克提斯连续攻出十九剑，全是从稀奇古怪的招式，既不像削也不像刺，好像乱挥的一样，偏偏速度极快，角度刁钻。瑞弗斯虽然年长，力气大，又精通几十种防御技巧，却只能艰难地抵挡攻击，出人意料的是，王子突然停止进攻，将水晶剑抛向天空，他感觉莫名其妙，本能地扬起头看水晶剑，却没想到下一秒自己胸膛就被王子重重打了一拳，手中的剑随即被王子劈断，原来刚刚是王子使诈。他很委屈，说王子甩赖皮，但让他失望的是，当裁判的莱妮丝只是微微一笑，说“这也是剑招”。

然而这些课程都没有文化课带给瑞弗斯的冲击大，历史、政治、神学...莱妮丝从来不主动教他们，而是让他们去外面旅游，去景点考察，在此过程中，她会问出各种与景点相关的问题，从地理、文化、六神衍生到历史、政治，莱妮丝从来不讲理论，都是讲一个个故事，然后问出稀奇古怪的问题，她很少说出问题的答案，都是旁敲侧引，让诺克提斯和露娜说自己的见解，其中不少与主流思想相悖的思想让瑞弗斯感到无语。他觉得很多问题早就有毋庸置疑的答案，莱妮丝却引他们往危险的方向思考，这让他很困惑。到后面的日子——莱妮丝不教他们，让他们一边旅游一边玩，自己却拿着小本子在做类似演绎证明的数学题，他有次瞄了一眼——“1+2=3？”，瑞弗斯觉得自己可能在做梦。

7月26日，瑞弗斯觉得莱妮丝已经教不了自己东西了，莱妮丝的魔法根本不匹配自己的属性，而文化课她几乎没教过任何有用的知识，连作业都没布置过，加上母亲索拉女王需要自己学习处理国政，瑞弗斯只能向莱妮丝告别。莱妮丝没有惊讶，只是在最后，意味深长地对瑞弗斯说了一段话，这段话他现在会觉得莫名其妙，但四年后的芙尔蕾一族的灾难会让他理解。

“大人说你是好孩子是因为她们被好的定义局限，你可是贵族，只要表现正常点，乖一点，谁都不会说你的缺点。然而，【真实】和家长的想象是相反的———好孩子爱学习这句话中的【学习】有不同的含义，因为每一个孩子都是不同的，不同的孩子有不同的学习方式，大致可以分为:

为他人学习、为名利学习、为真理学习，很可能后者的学习对应前者是荒诞与胡闹，而反过来却是愚蠢，就好像你们把马杜克当疯子，而把某些道貌岸然的人当天才一样，自欺欺人而已——大部分人根本不爱学习，不爱真理，只是把知识进行商业的包装用来盈利，这就是功利性学习。如果你只是想成为一名有钱人那么这是正确、有前途的选择，但那无法获取魔法，因为魔法不来源于人类社会而源自星球本身，通俗的讲是规律，专业的说是真理，而真理不会布置任何作业，也不会给你一张考试试卷，更不会有明确的答案。生活本身才是考试，失败、磨难、斗争的则是考题，它没有批改，没有成绩——因为世界不会告诉你秘密，要你自己去挖掘。”

.

就这样，诺克提斯与露娜可以尽情做喜欢的事情。王子喜欢去四处游玩，不愿意被拘束在小小的王堡、王宫内，这是他当初逃离王堡想去里德的原因，现在他忘了里德，戴涅布莱的自然风貌让他陶醉。有莱妮丝的保护，大人们放心让三人与司机雷诺外出旅游，没有任何人可以干扰他们，莱妮丝只需要一个隐匿魔法就能让周围人注意不到他们的存在，尼夫海姆立体化的情报网对此毫无办法，外人只能看到戴着太阳镜，一头浮夸红发的雷诺开着敞篷轿车在自言自语。

诺克提斯一边修炼，一边旅游、听露娜讲史前一个个有趣的故事，比如《伊欧斯十大未解之谜》《六神隐藏的面目》...而莱妮丝大多时间处于埋头研究的状态。

.

.

二.

晶历968年07月30日早上，露娜公主和王子在戴涅布莱北部的“森之国”游玩。那是一片连绵的森林，参天巨木矗立其中，填阔在一天一地之间，远古的杉木高达200多米，排排片片直上云霄，尽眼都是苍翠的绿色。

被绿色包裹着的是一片1300平方千米的湖泊，这片碧蓝的湖水如同一颗宝石镶嵌在森之国度中，是茫茫绿色中的一滴璀璨的泪。

湖底厚达7米的盐层，将湖泊变成了一个天然的镜面，露娜和诺克提斯依靠魔法走在湖面上，心和天上的白云一起飘动，纯净的湖将两人拉入一个神圣的世界:

抬头仰望，天蔚蓝如海，上面的白云纤尘不染，那层层叠叠的态势就像是扑在人眼前一样。

四处环视，岸边的柏树、红杉、花旗松傲然直立，地下布满五彩缤纷的花卉，尽眼是苍翠与繁茂。

低头下探，似乎看到另外一个天地，云雾如仙气缭绕游掠，周围山上苍翠的树林、缤纷的花卉倒显其中，毫缕必现。让两人感觉天地颠倒，犹若幻境。

露娜弗蕾亚和诺克提斯手拉着手，温柔的眼光与真挚的眼神相遇，他们站在湖上，体会着水天相接、白云悬影。阵阵清风掠过，两人飘逸的发丝随风上扬，干净的湖面如同一张巨大的明镜，“净”与“境”相连合，让他们想展翅飞翔，如一对飞鸟驰游在蓝天白云间，与天地融为一体。

这是戴涅布莱十大美景之一，让人心旷神怡的“天空之镜”。

公主与王子躺在天空之镜上，说起了千年前路西斯的立国故事。

三.

“在很久很久以前，故事起源于一场灾难。”

“又是灾难？”

“是的，诺克提斯，晶历前103年，戴涅布莱东部出现一种恶性瘟疫，动物和人都被感染，这种瘟疫能让人变得暴躁疯狂，失去理性，互相残杀。”

“啊，又是星之病吗？前面史前文明好几个都是这样，突然出现恐怖的传染病，表现形式各不相同，抗击形式也不同，被当时人类取不同的名字。星之病似乎每隔千年都会换一种形式出现，当时的人们缺乏知识和力量，只能寄希望于神灵，那么穆因又想出什么办法了吗？”

“穆因消失了，这本是晶约全书，是以剑神为主体的。”

“好吧，中间发生了什么恐怕是未解之谜吧。”

“书上说戴涅东部因为星之病，很多神志不清的人干出难以置信的恶行，似乎病毒把人类的罪恶全部激发出来一样，患病的人整日不事生产，不种地而是抢夺邻居，杀死朋友...土地因无人耕种而导致饥荒，恶人如豺狼虎豹一样。甚至出现了恶魔人，死后的人还能无意识地攻击，再加上动物也如此残暴，同类相食...

剑神看戴涅东部被星之病侵蚀，那里的人类都变成邪恶的东西，就非常伤心，担心邪恶会传遍整个西大陆，甚至伊欧斯。他想把东部的人和各种飞禽走兽全部消灭掉——

（请注意，诺克提斯，大人们的创星记里对这边的描述是六神集体，而不是以剑神为单一的至高神，这也是晶约全书和世俗的创星记矛盾的地方。）

在那个时候，有一个善人叫伽拉姆.阿努，他有阿努一族的远系血脉，是个坚强的男人，他信仰虔诚，行事从来都是遵从六神的教导、法律和道德，爱剑神甚于爱自己的生命，是唯一靠意志击败病魔的人，因此他而获得了剑神的赦免，剑神告诉他‘我赐予你一艘离开这里的大船，好在我消灭东部瘟疫时你能住进去，驾到中部大陆去保全性命。因为我知道你是个义人，所以我提前告诉你。你要照我说的去做...进入大船的舱门大声念三遍——上帝即是剑神，剑神即是上帝，是伊欧斯唯一的真神，这是锁的密码...我已经给你准备好两日的食物，是泉水和黑色的块状饼干，因为两日的时间你就能抵达中部大陆。’伽拉姆问剑神戴涅布莱东部的结局会怎么样，剑神说‘我要连续七日引大海的水淹没到东部上，只有这样才能彻底消灭瘟疫’。”

...

露娜接着读道:“二十年后在中部大陆，伽拉姆因勇敢聪智当选里德部落的首领，当时中部大陆还有其他两个大部落——达斯卡、克莱茵，克莱茵的首领是洛克哈特，是位性格温和热爱和平的女人，洛克哈特与伽拉姆相爱，并决定用婚姻整合两大部落，而这让达斯卡部落感到——生存空间受到威胁。达斯卡部落是个以暴力和屠戮为主的不信神的部落，里面的人信仰森林搏杀法则而不是剑神的慈悲与爱，他们不能接受对方同盟带来的实力优势，因此假装对同盟没有意见，实际磨刀霍霍，在两人结婚前对克莱茵不宣而战。”

...

“洛克哈特战争失败后，她的民众惨遭屠杀。一个逃出来的人告诉伽拉姆，洛克哈特因长相漂亮而没有被立即杀死，达斯卡的首领林泽俘虏了她，但决定夜晚过后——明天一早将她杀死。伽拉姆.阿努立即带领三千名英勇的战士借夜色掩护，绕到克莱茵背后在凌晨突然发动攻击，伽拉姆拥有战士一族的血统，他身先士卒，勇不可当，全歼达斯卡的守卫部队，救出洛克哈特，并独自一人骑马追赶逃跑的达斯卡首领林泽一直到中部大陆的海岸线边。林泽是个狡猾的男人，他看走投无路便跪地求饶，伽拉姆思索了一会准备先不杀他，而是绑他回去审判，但没想到因一瞬间的疏忽，跪在地面装作无力的林泽趁他不注意突然亮出一把淬毒的匕首刺向他胸口，伽拉姆眼疾手快避过了致命伤，却因手臂被毒匕首划伤而瘫软在地。”

诺克提斯听着吓了一跳，“啊！”

“在这千钧一发的时刻，剑神突然在暴风中显现，他发出一道白色的闪电，闪电一眨眼就将林泽烧成一团焦肉。

剑神对伽拉姆说：‘你别害怕，你只要信仰我，有我作你的后盾，你就不会有危险，就像二十年前那样。这次战争中，我在天上观察你的一举一动，你做的不错，是正义的，所以我要继续恩赐——你从你所处的位置上，向四面望去，无论是海洋还是陆地、湖泊、沼泽、森林，你所能看到的所有地方，我都赐给你和你的后代。’

伽拉姆匍匐在地，说:‘谢谢伟大的上帝，全能的我主，但我该如何报答您的恩赐呢？’剑神说:‘你要在中部大陆建立教堂、教会宣扬我的道义，要让达斯卡的蛮族信服于我，但你不切不可使用暴力，要感化他们。’后来伽拉姆果然很顺利地取得了中部大陆的统治权。

时间又过去五十年，这任族长是一位女性，名叫艾特罗.伽拉姆，她信仰虔诚，致力于推广六神宗教，教化民众，但此时又出现了星之病，在中部大陆的达斯卡地区，发展比七十年前还要迅速。剑神准备在危机没扩大之前毁灭达斯卡。而艾特罗那时正积极组织军队对抗达斯卡的星之病。艾特罗不想放弃这座城市，认为自己的军队能够镇压僵尸，便替城中的居民求情，就走到剑神面前说：‘你是否真的准备不分善恶，把里面没病的人也一起毁灭吗？如果城里有五十个没病的人，你还消灭那地方吗？你不因为这五十个正常人而饶恕其他人吗？正常人是善的，只有被星之病腐蚀的人才是恶的。善人和恶人受到同样对待，这不公平。你不会把善人和恶人一起消灭，你不会这样做的，这不是你的行事方式，难道主宰万物的上帝自己会有失公平公正吗？’剑神觉得她说的有道理，就说：‘好吧！就按你所说，要是我能在达斯卡城发现五十个善人，我就为因为他们暂时...’艾特罗又说：‘我虽然卑微，却还敢在上帝面前说句话。倘若只有四十五个善人，你还把那城毁掉吗？’剑神回答道：‘如果有四十五个善人，我也不毁掉那座城市。’艾特罗又问：‘如果有四十个善人，怎么办？’剑神说：‘为这四十人，我也不毁灭那个城市。’...最后艾特罗说：‘要是只有十个善人，怎么样呢？’剑神说：‘有十个善人，我也不毁那座城市。’剑神说完就走了。”

诺克提斯听后感叹一声:“这真是人类历史上最大的讨价还价啊！”

“可惜剑神只找到城中有三个善人，他将三个善人安置到高山上，让部队立刻离开达斯卡，剑神说:‘为保住邻近的克莱茵，这里不能用洪水消灭，只能用硫磺与火——我的最终召唤，所以你们要一个劲地往山上跑，千万别呆在平原，也千万别回头！否则你就会被消灭。’很快，剑神就把硫磺和火从天上降到达斯卡，把整个平原、城里的居民和地上的一切都毁灭了。大地像木板被铁锤砸中般剧烈摇晃，震耳欲聋的响声从高空传来。艾特罗带领军队骑着马拼命往山上跑，末尾撤退慢的军人被一阵飓风刮倒，马上就成了一根盐柱，有士兵忍不住往后看，双目瞬间失明。等艾特罗到达山顶时，发现一个遮天蔽日的尘柱升起在天穹之上，最高处是一个硕大无朋的蘑菇状黑云，达斯卡的天空仿佛被击穿，明明是白天却比黑夜更黑。艾特罗看到达斯卡内的空气中出现一缕缕幽灵般的雾气，雾气越来越多，汇聚在一起形成尘暴，艾特罗凭经验认为那是星之病的毒气，而她很快发现，天上的蘑菇云撒下一片片黑色的雨，黑雨与黑雾碰在一起剧烈反应，然后都迅速消失，之后无数星之病的雾气朝天空巨大的蘑菇云汇聚，似乎要把那垂天之云冲散一样，最后，尘暴与蘑菇云发生剧烈的碰撞，黑雨与尘暴、笼罩天空的蘑菇云与从空气产生的雾气混合-消失，在一阵阵狂风的冲击波后，太阳重新露出，阳光普照大地，一道彩虹在天际显现，虽然达斯卡所有的生命痕迹都被抹消，但那里的星之病也被消灭了。”

诺克提斯:“真是可怕的力量，感觉是漆黑消灭了黑暗。”

露娜:“黑暗并没有消失，只过了十年，星之病又在克莱茵出现，但那时剑神说不能再使用前两次的攻击——让艾特罗带领民众去星球另一片大陆，东部大陆寻找神圣水晶，剑神知道艾特罗有千年一遇的魔法天赋，启示她与神圣水晶契约获得半神的力量，依靠自己去消灭星之病。

...

艾特罗组织军队打造海船，搬运克莱茵没患病的民众前往东部大陆，但那里隔着一条东海。造船的速度赶不上星之病的蔓延速度，艾特罗只能拯救一半人。这时候，剑神又在暴风中显现，他指引艾特罗集结另一半无法乘船的民众，他说‘别质疑，马上带着百姓朝海洋前进吧！用你手中的水晶宝剑击向水面，海水就会在你面前开出一条道来，你的人民走在上面就像走在干地。’

...

那时被星之病传染的动物、恶人已经布满克莱茵，形成恶魔人大军，去追赶已经踏在海水下的艾特罗与民众，与此同时，艾特罗用她的剑指向海水，剑神就将被赋予在这剑中的神之力释放，在茫茫大海中开出一条道路，海水向两边分开成为墙垣，让人们走在海里就像走在干地上一样。而后面的僵尸大军入了水就像飞蛾扑到火焰中一样，化为乌有。”

四.

王子听后惊讶无比，说:“太厉害了吧，将大海一分为二，”他想了一会说:“千年前那星之病造成的是恶魔人啊，和史前文明不同，也和我们现在的使骸不同。这种生物按书中说的，能被海水杀死，就像现在的使骸见太阳光会死一样，所以剑神第一次用大洪水消灭，而第二次——也许剑神不是全能的，只能释放一次大型魔法...”

“后来艾特罗和渡过海洋的民众逐渐征服东部大陆的原始民族，授予对方农业灌溉技术，传教六神信仰——以剑神为至高神，并在一处叫因索穆尼亚的山上寻找到了神圣水晶。艾特罗与原住民首领路西斯生了两个孩子，长子叫艾汀.路西斯.伽拉姆，次子叫索姆努.阿努.伽拉姆，她按照剑神的启示与神圣水晶契约，用水晶之力消灭了中部大陆的星之病，却最终因为透支生命力而逝世，她深知水晶之力的两种属性——吸收星之病与消灭星之病，这两种力量一旦合在一起便会迅速使人衰老，而要消灭星之病两者缺一不可——拯救病人与消灭患者。她为了不让孩子与自己一样，只让两人学习一种属性的力量，艾汀继承了母亲的坚强和博爱，救治的意愿高于毁灭的意识，因此选择吸收星之病，这样就能让得病者也能活下去；索姆努继承了母亲的智慧与勇敢，认为应该把消灭星之病变成一场全民的战争，以强有力的手段将威胁消灭在萌芽之中，他擅长水晶之力的攻击魔法，能操纵数十把巨剑，但两人都没有母亲非凡的魔法天赋，魔力不足以支撑高级魔法。”

诺克提斯听后疑惑地问:“和这里不同，创星记里面没有艾汀，说艾特罗只有索姆努一个孩子，索姆努也就是初代王——而大人们说他的力量是剑神赐予的，而不是母亲教他的:

初代王索姆努年二十九岁的时候，剑神在暴风中向他显现，对他说我是全能的神，你当在我面前作完全人，我就与你立约，使你的后裔拥有我的神力。

索穆努俯伏在地。剑神又对他说，我与你立约，你要作路西斯国的王。 从此以后，你的名不再叫索姆努，要叫索姆努，因为我已立你作路西斯的王。”

露娜皱了下眉头说:“不知道，这种千年之前的事情，又没人亲眼见过，至少我现在说的是晶约全书，而不是创星记，后面会有相关的描述，这本书里的索姆努是一个内心复杂的人物，不像创星记那么简单。我现在讲的这一章节也只能表现他信仰虔诚的一面。实际他工于心计又志向远大，精于言谈又坦诚热情，对敌人手段残酷却对自己士兵格外爱护，他能严格遵守与剑神的契约，虽然富有野心但从不骄傲自大...”

“星之病越来越严重，艾汀与索姆努既使并肩作战也无法拯救瘟疫地区，人类有被侵覆的危机。这时剑神出现，为了让两人能大幅度使用水晶之力而不被副作用侵蚀，打造了两枚神圣之戒，名为——仁爱之戒和光耀之戒，戒指是魔法的【道路】，剑神将其分别赐予两个男人，‘艾汀，我赐予你仁爱之戒，它能引发水晶之力之上的上帝之力，让你能快速吸收星之病，但你只能连续使用一年，下一年必须疗养以去除副作用，以此往复...’‘索姆努，光耀之戒可以给予源源不断的魔力，让你能释放强力魔法，成为星球上除我之外最强大的人，比其他五神还强，但你切不可因此傲慢，你不能僭越，自立为王，必须让民众信仰我而不是你，不能让民众制造任何偶像包括你，比如象、狮、鸟、或鱼的形象——你们不能以任何方式跪拜这些偶像，只有我才是你们应当崇拜的，你们不能在信奉我的同时信奉别的五神，不能把你做神父，你必须这样教导民众，还要节俭、仁爱、遵守法律，而我赐予你的力量，除了恶人不能对任何善人使用。’”

露娜:“就这样，两人作为剑神的契约者，前往世界各地，消灭星之病，击败恶魔人。

艾汀以博爱闻名，他不加区分，吸收所有患者的星之病，甚至一次为多救一个人不惜违反与剑神的契约，满了一年也不停止，导致身体出现恶性反应，好在剑神是仁慈的，并没有生气，还将戴涅布莱的神使艾拉派到他身边，为他清除过度吸收星之病带来的副作用...

时间一天天过去，在兄弟两人的合作下，东部大陆、中部大陆的瘟疫得到了控制，星球的难关快过去，剑神对兄弟的事迹感到满意，命令两块大陆的所有部落、民族都以兄弟两人的伽拉姆氏族为统领，就像以前的戴涅布莱那样，建立一个国家。戴涅布莱是芙蕾雅和阿努互为表里，而中部、东部的路西斯族以与伽拉姆族已通过婚姻融为一体，故王族定为伽拉姆，国名却定为——神圣路西斯王国，剑神不定为伽拉姆王国是为了表示:

国度由上帝而定，君王由上帝而选，这是王权神授。剑神说‘这样，你们就不会因争权夺利而互相残杀’。”

诺克提斯:“历史上是索姆努当国王，剑神为什么不选择身为长子的艾汀？”

露娜:“剑神让两人继续消灭星之病，同时通过观察民众的反应去判断两人的能力，选择更有资格的一位。竞选开始时，艾汀已经与戴涅布莱的神使艾拉结婚，他有戴涅布莱的贵族支持，又拯救民众而深受中下层人民的欢迎，选他为王的呼声是最高的，相比之下，索拉努斯没有任何与兄长竞争的意图，他做好自己战士的工作，用高效的方式消灭星之病。他的方式不被民众接受却被路西斯的高层、贵族、军队认可，是一种严格执行的毁灭策略，将患病者分为六个等级，只要超过第三等级——患者神智一半丧失就判以死刑。时常为了拯救一个无病源的村庄将邻边被传染的几个村庄消灭，他的大规模魔法十分恐怖，将一整片一整片的患者烧为骷髅。对于没有患病的人，他是保护者，而对于患病的人来说他是恶魔。即使到了剑神考察的时间，星之病已经得到控制的时候，索姆努仍然坚持自己的残酷做法，他的想法是不能信随盲目的民众，这是一场与星之病的战争，不到最后胜利的那一刻就不能丝毫懈怠。实际上，一切残酷的毁灭都由索姆努承担，他不让军队、贵族对患病民众动手——军队只负责疏散和救人，制裁患者、恶魔人的事都由自己完成。

索姆努的做法遭致艾汀的反对，那时艾汀处于隔一年的疗养状态，不应该使用吸收星之病的力量，但一些患病民众找到了他的疗养地，向他诉苦，说索姆努不分男女老少，按照法律杀人的事，艾汀看不惯这种残酷的做法，他认为所有人都应该一视同仁被拯救，于是他提早复出吸收民众的星之病。对患病民众来说，艾汀是伟大的，但艾汀的身体因魔力透支在逐渐变异——而他对此隐瞒，并天真的相信只要吸收全部星之病，星球就会复原，所有人都能得到拯救，自己也能获得剑神的恩赐，他相信剑神是全能的，一定能轻而易举解决自己被星之病反噬的症状。索姆努反对艾汀放弃疗养的决定，认为这只能救一小部分人，对全局是不利的，他是一名现实主义者，认为必须严格按照计划、牺牲部分人才能拯救世界。艾汀则是沉浸在自己幻想中的理想主义者，有着无底线的包容，对患病的和不患病的都抱有博爱之心，从不直视实际的罪恶，一切行动准则都只围绕“爱”和“善”，是个想当圣人的男子。两人在一次争论中，索姆努的话伤害了他‘哥哥，你只知道无条件地救别人，可你只有一个人，无法分身，被你救的人是幸运的，但没有被你拯救的呢？你救人的数量永远也比不上患病者的数量——你除了救人以外干不了其他。而这个世界是残酷的，你无法拯救所有人，即使你能，你也无法拯救自己...’之后，艾汀与索姆努分道扬镳，他很固执，不顾身体的恶化，坚持无差别救人，他享受被救治的百姓崇拜感激的目光，似乎自己是救世主一般，他有时感觉自己才是上帝，能够拯救所有人，信自己甚于信剑神。之后一段时间，索姆努一直派军队搜寻艾汀，想强制把他关入疗养院，以免他被力量反噬，但艾汀总能逃过搜捕，在此过程中，艾汀失去了很多贵族的支持，因为贵族患病率低，不仅不需要靠艾汀吸收星之病，他们反而害怕艾汀过度使用力量导致失控。

就这样，受民众支持的艾汀与掌管军政的索姆努迎来了剑神的最终考验——在揭示之日前一晚，剑神透过水晶告诉神使艾拉错误的神谕——艾汀将会获得王位，索姆努则担当宰相。”

露娜:“揭示之日一早，兴奋的艾拉把讯息告诉了全国上下，索姆努叹了口气。艾汀在看到本不属于自己的士兵们向自己行屈膝礼的一幕后感到很满足，认为王位是自己应得的，因为他才是拯救人最多的圣者，弟弟索姆努不过是靠暴力震慑民众的战士而已。时间到了晚上六点，是水晶正式宣布神圣路西斯王国第一代国王身份的时候。水晶在王座之后，发出瑰丽的光，对在场的100名贵族代表、200名平民代表宣布结果——果然，初代王为艾汀。艾汀兴奋地走向王座，他的妻子艾拉就站在王位边笑着等待他，而半跪在王位台阶之下的索姆努又轻声叹了口气，此时突然出现了让在场所有人都意想不到的情况，悲剧就此诞生——

神圣水晶发出一道炫目的亮光，射到艾汀的身上，剑神的话语随着从水晶发出的一道旋风飘进了在场所有人的心里，原来艾汀因为不遵守契约，过度使用剑神赐予的魔力，而透支身体。他吸收了星球百分之七十的星之病毒素，却不进行治疗，导致身体已经无法复原，马上就要因星之病反噬变成比恶魔人更恐怖的怪物，因此智慧的剑神利用这个契机，将艾汀诱导到神圣水晶面前——只有神圣水晶能够封印集罪恶于一身的艾汀。但同时，剑神也表明艾汀的贡献不可磨灭，他给予艾汀一个成为真正救世主的机会——作为初代王把自己钉在审判架上。神圣水晶投射出一把血红的魔剑——罗刹之剑到艾汀面前，说让他当这一个晚上的初代王，而索姆努则在明天继位，剑神命令他自戕，跟随星之病烟消云散......

艾汀愤怒绝伦，他不相信这一切是真的，他认为除了自己一切都是错误且虚伪的，他转过头要求在场的代表们相信自己，他要毁灭神圣水晶，证明剑神说的一切都是假的——他拥有全部的力，根本不会被星之病反噬，他才是救世主，是民众的信仰。但艾汀不知道，"众望所归"与"众矢之的"只是一个铜板的两面，随时都有可能相互转化，民众因星之病追奉他，而现在又因星之病抛弃他，而其他贵族和军队代表都是索姆努一边的人，他们不想要一个不能晓以利弊的人当统治者。索姆努终于按捺不住内心对王位的渴望，他以神的代言人自居，要求兄长立刻自杀以显示对上帝的虔诚，愤怒的艾汀驳斥弟弟只是个虚伪的小人，他举起罗刹之剑劈向水晶，以为毁灭水晶就能证明神灵的虚伪。索姆努惊慌了，召唤出17把水晶巨剑投射到艾汀身上，艾汀只能转向与弟弟刀刃相向。兄弟两人在王座周围用魔剑对攻，释放出的一道道剑光将王宫的地面击的四分五裂，强横的气波涌动在周围，大殿的廊柱摇摇欲坠。虽然索姆努比哥哥更擅长战斗，但由于无法在王宫中释放大规模破坏性魔法，因此只能靠空间移动，利用技巧，把剑如幻影一般从四面八方攻击艾汀，而艾汀也因为魔力反噬，在战斗中不时扭住心口，口吐鲜血。渐渐的，鲜血成了黑血，他身体出现了阵阵霾状物质，黑色粒子出现在他身上。索姆努只是想制服他，但他神智不清，对弟弟使用杀戮魔法，为此索姆努只能使用光耀之戒，释放一道道球形闪电。两人恐怖绝伦的魔法碰撞将大气撕裂，攻击产生的余波都能开金裂石。艾汀充满死亡气息的阴之光与索姆努的球形闪电撞在一起，就像两道相互湮灭的激光，不断发出强烈余波。其中一束射到神圣水晶表面，又被水晶反射，弹到边上——正好射入躲在王位后艾拉的胸口中，索姆努与艾汀停止攻击，目瞪口呆，艾汀神智回来了一点，赶紧去救艾拉，但他原本的治愈魔法已经无法使用，他发现自己的魔力性质与之前完全相反，只有暴虐的作用。不久艾拉死在他怀中，他眼前只有一片漆黑，再也无法控制自己，变身成黑色的魔怪，幽灵的瘴气缠绕全身。后面的民众见到艾汀的病魔化后都无比惊慌，逃出王宫，只剩下兄弟两人，终于，剑神在暴风中显现，发出一道恐怖的霹雳将魔怪化的艾汀打倒在地，索姆努请求不要杀死兄长，剑神没有回答，召唤出皇金巨剑一下把艾汀斩为两半，但令人惊奇的是，魔怪化的艾汀能起死回生，只要有黑色粒子的瘴气包裹，任何伤害都能复原。之后剑神念了一段无人能懂的咒语，艾汀手上的慈爱之戒就发出九道红色的光芒，戒指变幻成一个巨大的判刑架绑住艾汀，九道红光射入他体内让黑色粒子无法爆发，剑神说这是上帝之力，神的封印术——幻魔九封印。接着，神圣水晶自动将艾汀吸入晶体内，艾汀消失得无影无踪。索姆努问兄长去了哪里，剑神说艾汀无法被杀死，只能被自己封印在世界的某处。剑神又说艾汀反抗神灵便没资格成为初代王，要被剥夺族名，被定义为——阿达加姆，他将成为罪恶的代表，功绩要从历史中抹去。索姆努问百姓都知道艾汀的功，该如何抹消，剑神只说他是万物的父，他让子民信什么，子民就会信什么，因为他是全能的上帝。

就这样，索姆努当上了初代王，他励精图治，几年后，不仅将路西斯变成一个大国，还将星之病彻底消灭，星球又恢复了和平。剑神很高兴，准备与索姆努立长久的约，说‘你与我之下的冰神、巨神、水神、雷神、戴涅布莱的王族们并肩作战，消灭了星之恶疾，你才是真正的领袖！所以我要赐予你——真王之证，这是个戒指，戴在左手，能发挥出神的力量——真.幻影剑魔法，可以召唤十七把神的剑，任意投掷、闪移，操控得如梦如幻。而且我将要与你立最伟大的契约，真王之证就是我与你立约的凭据。’

索姆努听后立即俯身跪下，激动地痛哭，高声发誓要让路西斯的子民永永远远信仰剑神，剑神说‘我剑神，布涅贝尔泽是我的名，巴哈姆特是我的姓，我的真名只告诉你一人，我是你母亲的上帝，是你母亲的父亲的上帝，是艾特罗、伽拉姆以及他们祖先的上帝，神圣水晶象征我赐予你们的水晶之力——直到永远；光耀之戒象征我给予你们的上帝之力——直到万代；真王之之证是我与你们伽拉姆族的契约，是崇高的纪念，是上帝与你们立约的证明——我乃你们的上帝，你们是上帝的子民。’

路西斯初代王与剑神契约的那一天被定为晶历元年。”


	13. 第13章: 斯比拉.圣尤娜大教堂

一.

在听露娜弗蕾亚讲完路西斯立国的故事后，诺克提斯思索一会，说:“艾汀和史前文明几个英雄的下场类似，都是因为过度使用力量而遭到反噬。而每代文明都有星之病对应的怪物。回顾一下你之前说的故事:

圣约中，第一个是赛特拉文明，被称为古老种、初代种，是创世纪中芙蕾雅与伽拉姆的女儿赛特拉建立的文明，赛特拉从穆因那学会了与星球交谈的能力并代代遗传。这是一个不断受神性引导迁徙的民族，传说最终找到“约束之地”，过着无上幸福的生活。然而晶历 前8000年，星之病出现了，把人变成恐怖的生物——杰诺瓦，为了对抗杰诺瓦，赛特拉人召唤外星的陨石撞向杰诺瓦聚集的西大陆，但让人没想到的是，这场撞击虽然消灭了星之病和杰诺瓦，却带来了更大的灾难，撞击产生的地震，引发超级海啸，将赛特拉文明摧毁殆尽，只有少数躲在高山上古代种幸存下来，但他们失去了与星球交谈的能力。第一个星之病对应的是杰诺瓦，这个故事大人们都不知道，创星记——主流神学书中没记载。

第二个是斯比拉文明，一个叫艾本教的集团统治的文明，目的是击败星之病。星之病会制造出一个遮天蔽日的巨型怪物——辛，而每一次艾本教派出的英雄/大召唤师击败辛后都会与辛同归于尽——尸体变为新的辛，每过50年，辛就会卷土重来。这个文明星之病对应的是辛。

第三个是茧-大脉冲文明，星之病对应的是法尔西。

后面几个文明因圣约书籍的残缺，不明确星之病对应的怪物，但圣约里的多个超史前文明都以灭亡告终，而晶约中的却很不相同。圣约里只有穆因没有六神，而晶约里只有六神而没有穆因，而看起来包括炎神的五神是在剑神后才出现的。

晶约里的第一个是因索海姆史前文明，它们和圣约里面不同，拥有先进的机械科技，但这些科技不是靠自己创造的，而是被一位叫炎神的神灵赐予的，这种机械科技比我们现在的还要强大，能建立起高耸入云的立体城市和碟状飞行器，就像外星科技一样，科技名为‘火种’。剑神却对炎神很不满意，说炎神的做法只会让人类傲慢自大，变得贪得无厌，导致因索海姆的毁灭。果然在星之病出现后，因索海姆依靠消灭星之病研发出魔导能技术，逐渐野心膨胀，想要征服六神。实际上，那时的星之病通过魔导能力量不断反噬因索海姆，本来为消灭而创造的魔导技术本身变成了另一种形式的星之病——他们对火神发起攻击，想夺取神在人间的遗骸，从而造出能飞到外星的魔导飞行器，寻找六神的真身。这惹怒了剑神，剑神要把地面上一切有呼吸的全部毁灭——这就是魔大战的开始，先是炎神与因索海姆军队的战斗，剑神突然显现，对两者发起恐怖的霹雳，三方的混战将因索海姆的机械城市毁于一旦，其他四神不忍心看到人类的毁灭，集结一起向剑神发动攻击，而剑神是至高神，他的神力凌驾于五神之上，是唯一可以使用星球圣物——神圣水晶的真神，他释放出水晶屏障，这种绝对防御让五神的攻击毫无作用，又在天空中释放绝招——终极召唤，想将五神与因索海姆一同毁灭。但从天空之上‘不可视之域’中发出的一道透明的光，让剑神的攻击偏向，只击中炎神，炎神最后被杀死，躯壳掉入中部大陆的拉霸狄奥火山，这场魔大战让剑神实力严重受损，他放低姿态与其他四神合好，并没有对因索海姆文明灭亡后，逃离的贵族组成的小部落尼夫海姆人赶尽杀绝。

之后就到了露娜你刚刚讲述的路西斯建国的故事。从时间上看，几乎每过一千年，星之病就会爆发，这个过程都是——先是动物被传染——再是动物变成怪物攻击人——然后人类也被传染——人变成怪物攻击人——大爆发，星球被黑暗遮盖。过去星之病造成的怪物叫杰诺瓦、辛、法尔西、僵尸、恶魔人，而现在则被叫做使骸。

如果这本圣约晶约全书是真的话，那么我们现在只处于星之病第二阶段，未来真是一片漆黑啊！”

“是的呢，诺克提斯，要有人站出来，结束星球噩梦的循环。”

“但也不能证明以上全部的故事不是被幻想出来的，因为除了少数的遗迹残留，并没有直接证据证明过去历史的存在，我们无法知道过去事情的真假——圣约晶约全书也可能只是小说家的幻想而已。”

“这，”露娜眼里露出疑惑。

“不过，用历史警示自己是必要的，故事的存在就是为了让后人不要经历故事中的悲剧，类似于寓言，你有注意到其中剑神与穆因的不同吗？”

“你是指他们教导人民的不同吗？好像是的，虽然两个大神从话语里表现得都智慧、仁慈、果敢，但剑神喜欢强迫性地让民众信奉他，经常干涉人间的事物。不过言语激昂，公正严明，是一位理想中的大神。而穆因对人类很冷漠，不积极，不会教导人们道德、法律等事物，见人类遇难也不会主动帮助，是位冷静、神秘的女神，但偶尔也有善良的表现，不过她时代的文明都毁灭了，似乎她对人类的覆灭抱以旁观者的态度，不像剑神对伽拉姆做的那样，永远跟在背后...”

诺克提斯听后眉头皱了一下，有不同的想法:“说实话，我感觉剑神有点像大家长那样，虽然是关心你，但其实是为了——自己，是为了表达自己的主张，他很少顾及人类的情感，总认为自己就是真理，像教小孩一样要求这要求那，”

“诺克提斯，你怎么会这么想呢？剑神明明，”

“抱歉露娜，我有些夸张，到底剑神可是我祖宗的神，我是他的子民，我只是想说，穆因和他的不同，如果拿教育来说，穆因和莱妮丝很相似，不喜欢告诉我们应该做什么、什么是对的，而是让我们自己探索，好像隐身了一样——”诺克提斯说着，指向天空之境湖岸上坐在柏树底下看书的莱妮丝，露娜反应过来。

“普通人就像你的哥哥瑞弗斯，恐怕不能接受莱妮丝这样的教学吧——整天让你自学，在失败与痛苦中寻找答案，而一般的老师是让你避免错误，早早就告诉你什么应该做、什么不应该做，这是穆因与剑神的最大区别，穆因不会主动帮人类解决难题，而剑神会。”

“所以诺克提斯，还是剑神好一点吧？不，哎，也说不清楚。帮人类太多——拔苗助长似的也不好，像因索海姆的毁灭，就是炎神给予的太多，起了反作用，就像力量一样，使用过度会被反噬...”

“露娜，这不是我们现在能臆测的，只能说，对于不同人、不同文明可能适合的会不同，但至少现在只有剑神——更可怕的是，剑神像消失了一般，父亲说我在几年前看神圣水晶时剑神出现了，但我什么都没看见——我敢说，在拥有盖亚之力后也许不能和剑神沟通了，所以我连神的存在都无法证明，除非我真的见过。”

“这，”

“多说一点，我感觉——神居然有先进的科技，无论是穆因还是剑神，都有当时人们不知道的大量农业灌溉、自然现象、政治法律的知识，炎神更是夸张，一己之力将一个农业小国变成机械城市——这真的是神吗？如果神话是真的，我对此深深怀疑，我们现在的科技不是有什么胚胎技术吗？据说尼夫海姆研发出试管生物，不用两性交配就能诞生的生物，虽然他们第一批实验体——克隆羊很快劣化死亡，但未必上帝造人不是利用这种技术——而剑神知道因索海姆想发明飞到宇宙的技术后就要彻底毁灭他们，这莫非，我有个大胆且荒诞的想法，六神和穆因是外星的智慧体——他们以自己的面目在我们伊欧斯星球创造人类，”

二.

露娜听得瞠目结舌，唯一能确认的是伊欧斯之外真有那么一颗行星。“那星之病又怎么说？”

“额，算了，我只是想想，越想越感到矛盾，太烦了，还是不要进行这些没用的胡思乱想——除非真飞到宇宙去看看。”

露娜叹了口气，说:“无论如何，我们时代的灾难是确定的，那就是使骸，我——不想像书中写的故事里那样，彻底彻尾是个悲剧。”

诺克提斯:“不要太悲观，我的家族伽拉姆是星球历史上唯一抗衡星之病成功的王族，虽然是晶历前的事情。我们文明有着与过去所有文明没有的东西，看看莱妮丝——过去文明哪有这样追求真理的人——不是神的真理而是世界、宇宙的真理，听说尼夫海姆的史黛拉也一样，她创造的金融学是因索海姆没有的。过去的文明只是在利用力量，只是索取神给予的力量，力量不属于他们，就像艾汀，那个祖先，连力量的反噬都不能好好研究——他们不是依靠自己的力量，就好像一个贵族自己不赚钱，再有钱也是家族的钱，他的光鲜与地位只是浮表的。而我们文明不同，我也不同，就拿我的魔法病来说，莱妮丝让我理解了，只有依靠自己获得的胜利才是真实的，所以在听了这么多这么多历史的故事后，我决定——要把我的人生投入到这场与魔法病、星之病的斗争当中。”

碧蓝的湖面上，波光粼粼，倒影着男孩女孩，他们躺在上面，手牵着手，鼻尖快触碰到一块，王子感受到女孩身上的芬香与清新的空气混合，令人心旷神怡，露娜温柔地看着王子，说:“我相信你，诺克提斯，我会成为你的后盾，为了改变我们共同的命运。”

.

三.

要治愈盖亚之力和水晶之力带来的魔法病不是件容易的事情。在接下来的一年中，诺克提斯除了外出旅游，就在代达罗斯的实验室对自己身体进行研究，锻炼，实验，分析魔法因子......

雷吉斯国王本来不会让王子在外国呆这么久的时间，但因为莱妮丝的守护和尼夫海姆忙于清除郊区越来越多的使骸，他安心将王子安置在戴涅布莱，自己一个月后就回到路西斯王都处理政务，佩兰也跟着回去，只剩下王子、莱妮丝、雷诺三人。雷诺在王子的治疗中，扮演关键角色，不像莱妮丝，他的魔力源于国王，具有水晶因子，因此能配合诺克提斯，而且在惨败给使骸后，他大部分时间用于专研魔法，靠着莱妮丝给他的秘籍，他锻炼出超凡的肉体，比尼夫海姆的魔导机器人还要抗打击，从数百米高空掉到地上也毫发无损，一跃也能跳出几十米远，就像超人一样。他代替莱妮丝与诺克提斯战斗，王子一边战斗一边探索自己魔力的使用技巧，与雷诺的战斗要比和莱妮丝有意思的多，因为雷诺没有莱妮斯那种不依靠魔法也能轻易躲过攻击的步法与洞察力。

诺克提斯解决自己魔法病的过程大约分为3个阶段。

——第一阶段，把水晶魔力牢牢压制住，只使用盖亚之力。这不是依靠治愈术办到的，而是魔法药物:“对水晶因子肠溶胶囊”、“神经麻痹注射剂”。代达罗斯发明一种肠溶制剂，这种药物的原料中有特殊魔法物质，可以透过肠粘膜作用到四肢百骸，对水晶因子起到抑制作用，粉末先制成颗粒，颗粒外加一层糖衣，这就是胶囊，王子吃下胶囊后，药物作用会缓慢释放，这样可以控制药物浓度和药效持续时间，让王子能在一段时间内，自由使用盖亚魔力；而神经麻痹注射剂是针对应急情况，药物特点是起效快但作用时间短且危险性大，很容易引起耐药性。王子每日服用胶囊剂后一个小时开始锻炼魔法力量，找到控制盖亚魔力的途径——这是一个耗费精力的过程，肠溶胶囊只能减轻魔法病的痛苦而不能完全消除，少数时候，坚持不下来他才使用注射剂。对盖亚因子的寻找如茫茫大海中找一座灯塔，他终于找到了，发现自己能控制一丝盖亚之力，这一丝力量就像长绳的头一样，他感觉到那力量的潜力。时间花了半年，他完成第一阶段，开始第二阶段。

——第二阶段王子需要激发出盖亚之力的潜力，为此他还是得利用体内的魔力漩涡，需要制造小型的水晶之力与盖亚之力的碰撞，从而牵引出如藏在沙土堆中的黄金般的盖亚之力。为此他需要自己计算胶囊和注射剂的药物含量，他需要知道准确的药物代谢过程，让药物配合自己的魔力爆发，不至于造成力量反噬。他亲自做实验，来检测自己体内的最佳用药值，药物的含量和代谢控制必须精确，少了0.1，多了0.2都可能导致自己魔法探索的失败。只有自身最了解自己体内的魔力分布，所以他每次魔力探索前都要自己做实验确认。为了进行这种高难度实验，他学会一部分药物分析、药物动力、药物代谢科学以及人体脉络分布等等，最重要的是分析学，他要使用一种叫魔态高效液相的大型仪器，进行定量分析。本质是色谱法，靠就是物质在不同相态（状态）分离的速率的不同进行检测，诺克提斯通过实验不断测自己水晶之力、盖亚之力的耐受阈值，从而反向倒推数据给代达罗斯的制药车间，雷诺则做出为标准魔法物质进行对比，他们用外标法，再一系列匪夷所思、复杂的计算、转化、研究后制定出实验方案——依靠一次次的实验，诺克提斯掌握了一定的魔法漩涡技巧，他可以用小部分的两种不同魔力的湮灭来释放巨大能量，这是可控的，不会给身体造成巨大负担，在加上他不断的身体锻炼，在晶历970年，他已经能做自由使用两种魔法而不出现症状，并通过漩涡湮灭来使用大规模破坏性魔法，但魔眼的负担还是没法承受，他需要进一步探索盖亚之力。

要探索星球之力，就要认真研究一门学问，但这几年触碰的无论医学、药学、人体科学等等，都不是他喜爱的，虽然他学习新知识很快，但他对待这些自然科学的态度就像看待数学一样，觉得非常枯燥无趣，除非进行实验，否则那些理论、官能团等等是“动”不起来的，相比之下天文学和物理学他比较感兴趣，但他只是追求表面的一些知识，比如神奇的定律和大自然的地理，但一旦涉及学科深层次的事物，他就懵了。

进入第三阶段——魔眼开发的过程很不容易。

从970年1月开始，诺克提斯就寻找自己喜欢的事物，那时他找的都是自己容易接受的，从游戏到美食，从美食到画漫画，从画漫画到流行歌曲，从流行歌曲到通俗文学，有一段时间，他像一个探险家，在各种表面明艳的大众艺术中徘徊游览，对什么都感兴趣，是探奇猎艳的使者，永不厌倦的四处观望，他把自己精神的空间装的满满的，却没有得到理想中的安宁，因为当时他处于浮躁的状态，总想瞬间从“喜爱”的事物中抓住真理，想一蹴而就。在不少夜深人静的时候，激情过后，他发现自己一无所获。

.

四.

露娜芙蕾雅和他不同，她只经过半年的摸索就认定文学是自己的归宿。她说自己热爱的文学不是常人印象里的，而是超脱在现实之上的真正的艺术，是文字构建的精神大厦，一个崭新的世界，常人把它称之为严肃文学，但露娜称它为上帝的艺术，它的乐趣远超过那些有形的物质，它既不是大众也不是小众的乐趣，而是超脱尘世的寻求真理的幸福——诺克提斯觉得露娜似乎疯了。

露娜弗蕾亚继承了父亲的天赋，对文字有一种异乎寻常的感性，“光是指尖触过纸张上的文字，心底就会有一种莫名其妙的兴奋。”诺克提斯调侃她是妄想少女，觉得文字既不会跳也不会动，远没有美丽的图像和动感的节奏来的让人爽快，她为此一笑而过，“文字只是媒介，凭借它，我可以进入一个全新的世界”。

露娜的现实与幻梦交错互换，只要打开书本，无论何时何地，她都可以一头埋下去，沿着文字的脉络在脑中创造一部部电影，一个个宏大的场景，在那里，她可以化身女神，上天入地无所不能；她是英俊机智的国王，要去破解贵族与民众无休无止的矛盾，与狡猾残忍的权臣进行正义的斗争；她是勇敢叛逆的公主，为了爱情不惜逃离王宫，撕毁婚约，与整个王族为敌；她是魔女，乘着一席飞毯飞向太阳...诺克提斯说他也能这样幻想，各种游戏动漫里就是这样的，但她坚持说不，她不一样，“这不是幻想，这是现实，我敢打包票，因为在我的灵魂深处就有这么一个世界，这么一个宇宙，闭上眼睛，就能遨游在中，那儿比现实更真实。”

有时候，露娜打开书，合上书，一天过去了，她看着月亮，信誓旦旦“一百年过去了”。

诺克提斯心中好奇，也去看她的那些书，但很快被里面文字巨大的信息量、排山倒海似的心理描写，一大段一大段的景色描写弄得晕头转向，他不像露娜，从小就接受过疯子马杜克的熏陶，年龄也没露娜大，书里一半的语言、字词诺克提斯看不懂，更没有生活经历去支持他理解书中深邃的，不表象的，深邃的意蕴，既使这些书的文字一旦看到就会感觉心灵受一种魔力牵引，但王子不能进入书中的异世界，只能叹一口气说:“这书看了几页，确实很厉害的样子，一句话包含十句话的意思，但我就不知道这些语句的意思，尤其是连成一段...”

诺克提斯虽然无法从露娜的书中获取快乐，但却意外的从商业化小说中获取乐趣，那是尼夫海姆小说公司出品的，由机器人、文化掮客、抄袭大师、文字车间制造出来的，非常简单易懂，诺克提斯看着觉得很爽，尤其是穿越、变身、重生、混穿为六神、国王、游戏人物、女明星等等故事，还有很多奇葩的，男男、女女谈恋爱...他有时晚上翻开小说，一晚上就过去了，觉得很痛快，因此王子让露娜也看这种小说，以为能找到共同乐趣。

在一个夜色宁静的夜晚，微风吹过菲涅斯塔拉宫花园餐厅的花卉，阵阵花香伴着王子与公主的谈话声，莱妮丝已经对两人不管不问，坐在另一张大餐桌上研究数学问题，雷诺在帮厨师作餐。

“...说实话，诺克提斯，你推荐的书前三章还是有点意思的——感觉那字数连半章都算不上，但后面越来越冗长无聊，看开头就知道结局，”

“怎么可能，我可是看了一晚上才知道结果，”

“那是因为你看的太少了，我以前也是，稍微看几本就会发现里面故事都一模一样，好比都是鸡蛋，用不同炒法炒炒而已，也许有各种味道，但你不可能永远都只吃鸡蛋。而且它的写法太滞拙，看不出有什么精妙的架构、写法，很容易读厌，”

“可是看着很爽啊！”

“吃油炸鸡腿时我也很爽——这么比喻可能不太合适，如果把小说和美食做比较的话，这种写作方式好比粗暴的油炸，把一块鸡炸的厚厚的，你看起来很好吃，其实肉根本就不多，你的那些小说动不动几百万字，你能一个个字看完吗？”

“那怎么可能，都跳着看的，挑重点，我一天就能读完180万字的小说”诺克提斯骄傲地说。

“这就是问题啊，他们那180万字，有172万字是机器弄出来的，俗称——炸鸡皮文字，把一件小事写上几十万字，为的就是延长字数，因为他们靠字数赚钱，18万字只能赚180元，180万就能赚1800元，”

“哈，怎么点吗，我释放一个魔法帮民众消除使骸就能赚1.8万元。”

“所以啊，那就是厚厚是炸鸡皮啊，没什么营养，对你这样只看完本小说的人来说都是跳过，你会像普通人一样一天天追吗？”

“不可能，浪费时间啊，我还要锻炼魔法呢，我都是选一天空余时间，把想看的都看完，最快一次一天看了10本。”

“那你看我的书能这么快吗？”

“额，你的书我一天连一章都看不了，太难看懂了，不像那些人工智能小说，看一眼，”

“这是由于信息量导致的，你的那些小说是为了赚钱而创造，而不是为了故事本身。把十万字的书增扩成一百万字那是商人干的事，而不是文学家干的事情，就像堆砌墙砖是泥水匠的工作而不是建筑家的。艺术家是能够把复杂的世界、深刻的哲理、残酷的现实赋予到创造的事物上面，就像绘画一样，那些古典的大师的画，之所以能流传千古，是因为一副画可能就代表了当时一个文明，将伟大构建在平凡之上，这才是高超的技艺。而那种为一个热点、噱头、突如其来的没有根据的灵感而作的书不可能蕴含庞大的信息，还要赚钱的话，只能扩句似的造出无思想性可言的文字——也许那就不是用思想写的。

缺乏生活阅历、缺乏意蕴、缺乏深层的思想感情，还要扩句，这只能越来越通俗，越来越简单。就拿段落分析，原本段落的长短是一门高深的技艺，长短落用于高效叙述和深刻的心理描写，短段落用于转折、过度，越是经典的小说，段落的运用越是纯熟，而你看看现在那些小说，段落如此之短，分段毫无美学，情节如此拖沓——那些作者，如果是男的，恐怕生活和写作都是一样——短小、缓慢，坚持不了一分钟的，只能写些简单轻松的故事。我不排斥简单，但人应该有更高的追求。”

“露娜，感觉你说的有点道理，可是我就是读的爽啊？也许多读几年就不爽了......”

“我刚才说过了，炸鸡腿我也觉得很爽，很好吃，可你吃完了——就像低端啤酒一样，就没了，没有红酒的香醇、白兰地的甘冽、威士忌的甘甜火热，甚至连茶叶的芬香回味都没有。好的酒往往香气浓郁，味道丰富，苦、甜、酸都有，好比精巧的小说一样，有些小说看起来很爽，实际就是抓住特定人群的爽点，把一件在外人看来是无稽之谈的荒唐事重复无数遍而已——越是不善于思考的，就越喜欢这种夸张的，肤浅空洞的重复性语言，这是一种机械行为，是智能小说机器人最擅长的，但你一味追求爽只会导致——最后毫无乐趣可言。”

“啊，想想也是，这些小说靠机器人和不知道哪来的投机作家做出来，成本低的可怜，能一天制造十万字，就像快餐一样，肯定没法与你那些十年才写一本的书相比。”

“最重要的是，他们是每日更新，有的连提纲都不写——不是写小说，就是随心所欲自己在和文字机器一起爽。不入门的作者只为自己写作，他们连小说是什么都不知道；入门的作者为类型化的受众写作，知道叙述有专业的语言，特定的技巧；稍微有点理想的不是为那些追赶潮流、热度的人写作，而是为集体，为群众写作，他们的书放到哪里都不会被鄙视；而真正的作者是为故事本身写作，他们是为了创造一个新的世界——而后三种，一定知道文学的基本原理:

你只有写到最后一句话，你才能知道第一句话合不合适。小说是一个完整的世界，它有自己的逻辑，连完结都无法做到的、还会因市场表现不好断尾的小说，严格地讲，这不是小说，因为它没有逻辑，只是消遣和胡闹，不是一个可信的世界。作家写完了一本书——那只是初稿，还有二稿、三稿，伟大的小说的初稿不见得比现在那些火热的、有噱头的要厉害，但他们能改的厉害，因为——修辞、文采是最不重要的，重要的是搭建文字的技巧，构建故事的手段，将一个个小故事连接成一个宏大世界的智慧，所有的一切只有写完才能开始。”

诺克提斯在和露娜谈话后，觉得自己不能像常人那样追求浮表的乐趣，必须放下浮躁，深层次地思考，因为他的盖亚之力只有在内心真正颤动——去思考，去爱的时候才能被挖掘出来，他有对力量的渴望，也有寻找自己热爱事物的决心。

他试着用心去读露娜那些名著，经过了一个月的努力，让他遗憾的是，十本书中只有一本他勉强能读懂，他意识到了，自己虽然具备一定的文学鉴赏能力，但他无法和露娜一样，他的内心诚实地告诉自己——这不是你的使命。

但那唯一的一本书是他找到自身使命的契机，那是描述史前文明斯比拉大陆最后历史的一则爱情故事，故事来源于一座史前遗迹，是被挖掘的史前文明中保存最完好的教堂，里面无数壁画、雕像描绘了一个故事，而故事被完整的留在中央神龛下的一本由水晶护罩保护的书上。书籍由史前文明一位文学家创作出来，流传至今，被复印为无数份，斯比拉的文明已经全部毁灭，书却保留了下来，诺克提斯知道这个故事，在圣约里听过——

为了击败辛，艾本教只能制造一个又一个循环的谎言，让召唤士隔50年就去追求于渺茫传说中和平的希望，最后都为结束斯比拉暂时的悲鸣而粉身碎骨。

尤娜，一个与辛同归于尽的大召唤士的女儿，继承父志，与生于偏远乡村的战士提达，一同踏上了打倒辛的漫漫不归路。

......

诺克提斯看后发现自己即使只看懂一半，获得的感动也远远超出设想，最后的悲剧没有让自己痛苦，而是为尤娜和提达跌宕起伏的人生与刻骨铭心的爱情而震撼，是悲剧又不是悲剧，因为两人用自己的生命换来了下一个人类文明的可能，他们是斗争着死的，只能用崇高来形容。

为了亲眼见到尤娜与提达现实的存在，也就是雕塑和壁画，他和露娜在莱妮丝的帮助下，潜入戴涅布莱南部——尼夫海姆管辖地，去见在戴涅布莱、尼夫海姆两国政府不断修缮下的伊欧斯人类历史以来最恢宏的教堂、最杰出的艺术建筑和最神圣的广场——

这片建筑群规模之大令人惊叹，能容纳7万人，教堂呈十字形，长292米，宽167米，高57米，平面面积为2042平方米，总占地面积达1.91万平方米，它是几十年前尼夫海姆发掘的，史黛拉特意扩建它为了显示帝国文化的包容与开放，显示自己对六神宗教的支持，但实际上这座教堂广场与六神没有丝毫关系，它名叫——

斯比拉文明广场与圣尤娜大教堂。


	14. 第14章:永恒的旋律

一.

在去圣尤娜教堂途中，三人遇到了平日不常见到的使骸，当时处于夜晚，有一支尼夫海姆的军队在那里讨伐，那并不是什么高级的使骸，就是一些小丑样的哥布林、哥布林的强化版阿尔贝利希、2.65米的高大型哥布林、野兽变成的一团酱油般的5米高的黑软糊怪和骷髅怪，从旗帜上看叫“对使骸魔导部队”，但诺克提斯丝毫没看出部队擅长解决使骸。

领头的是一位穿亚麻色军服，脸型端正，身子挺拔，留有碎胡须的年轻军官，其他都是机械魔导兵，诺克提斯一眼就看出军官不懂与使骸战斗的技巧，将魔导兵编成排与使骸对攻，缺乏战术，虽然凭借数量占有优势，但效率很低，而且使骸和军队挡住了他们前进的路。

他和露娜没询问莱妮丝的意见，跃到战场中，露娜释放了诱导魔法，那是紫色的幽光，在地面照出一个六芒星的图纹，分散的使骸立刻奔涌向六芒星的所在地，诺克提斯在远处用双手击向地面发动土系魔法“地狱突刺”，地面陡然出现一排排倒刺，如波浪般向使骸群奔去，而使骸没有智慧只有本能，他们注意不到视野之外的进攻，很快被突刺击中无法向四周奔散，没等使骸发现后侧的王子，露娜就用神使魔法做掩护——白激眩法。她让使骸区域内的空气不断振动，引发使骸体内的共振，导致麻木，同时魔法作用大气分子发出的强光和震动声，完全遮蔽使骸的视野、听觉。诺克提斯利用使骸群不能行动的机会，张开嘴发出火系魔法——烈焰炽波，这种吐息式的魔法技巧是他的自创，将火元素聚集在口腔中靠从肺部呼出的魔态气体进行点燃，这比用双手释放精准、高效的多，只有这样才能将火焰集中于一点，进行波状吐息。

随着熊熊烈火，使骸群被烧成焦灰，随风而散。两人只用十五秒就歼灭了使骸群，一旁的军官看的目瞪口呆，他叫比格斯.克雷科斯，以前是阿拉尼娅的下属，今天是第一次独自带队讨伐使骸，他知道自己经验不足，缺乏技巧，但看到两个孩子的攻击手段，感觉这恐怕不仅是经验的问题。

比格斯前去和露娜、诺克提斯交流，问他们名字，他很好奇尼夫海姆怎么突然出现两个魔法高深的人物——还是小孩子，露娜的身份没有问题，问题是诺克提斯的。莱妮丝适时出现，比格斯知道莱妮丝的身份，她虽然说路西斯人，但对尼夫海姆没有恶意，莱妮丝为了不让王子身份暴露，说:“这是我的孩子，名叫诺克多.莱茵。”场面一度尴尬，比格斯很好奇，因为莱妮丝没有结婚，莱妮丝用挑衅的眼光看向他:“私生子怎么了？”比格斯觉察到了莱妮丝的不耐烦，知道她“稀世魔女”的脾性古怪，不敢细加询问，就让开一条路，但提醒他们“如果你们是来旅游，还请小心点，最近不知道什么原因，使骸活动比之前增长十倍。”诺克提斯听后有种不好的预感，他在戴涅布莱由于神使一族的魔法保护，没感到外面使骸的变化。

比格斯知道三人目的地是教堂后，还给了他们三张通行证，因为使骸会在夜晚袭击史前遗迹，为了保护教堂，政府现在只能一个月定期开放，另外时候都是第一魔导军团层层围住，还有史黛拉女王的结界术守护，除了开放日只有学者能进入。现在已经过了开放日，三人不能太张扬，有史黛拉的结界术，靠潜入是不行的，只能靠比格斯的“考古学家”通行证，好在那教堂周围的魔导兵都是机器人，因此除了比格斯也不会有其他人知道。而比格斯，他在给三人通行证后，就被露娜瞪了一眼，露娜用了一个迷幻人心的小魔法，源自于父亲的——强力意志，他事后什么都忘了。

.

晶历970年，7月01日，诺克提斯步入圣尤娜教堂外侧的文明广场。

引入眼帘的是一座51米高的方尖碑，它矗立在广场正中央，由一整块石头雕刻而成的，尖顶是一座尤娜的小型雕像，雕像轮廓精致，形态柔美，表情庄严肃穆，仰头傲立于尖碑之上，右手朝向天穹。

方尖碑底部向周围辐射出十二条金色大道和两条可以转动的玫瑰花道。每条金色大道长157米，全部由黄金铺成，黄金大道的尽头分别刻有十二个钟点的字母，花道则是巨型指针，上面栽满了玫瑰花。

到正点时，12条大道的钟点下方会同时发出清脆、神圣的钟声。

这是世界最大的钟。钟俯躺在地下，步在广场上的人都会感受那宏大的气势——阳光照耀地面，巨型钟盘金光奕奕，图纹、鲜花炫彩瑰丽，这座大地之钟如一个反射的太阳 ，散发出璀璨的光芒，映衬着方尖碑顶端神采俊逸的尤娜，它名为——“太阳之钟”。

诺克提斯接着走向围绕广场的两个半圆形长廊，每个长廊由278根高大的圆石柱支撑，顶上有79名斯比拉历史上赫赫有名的圣男圣女的雕像，雕像神采各异、姿态丰富、栩栩如生，让观者肃然起敬。而整条长廊就像一双巨大的臂膀去环抱走在路上的诺克提斯三人，他被恢宏所笼罩，被伟大所震撼，觉得在这样的广场中行走，巨人也变成了侏儒。

这座广场并非史前文明所建，是史黛拉为纪念提达、尤娜专门造建的，它的特点是规模宏大、神圣超绝，走在里面好似被拉入了一整个异界文明。不过只有走进后侧教堂的拱形门，当彩色玻璃反射的光照耀到人的眼睑时，异世界的精髓才真正揭晓。

诺克提斯和露娜在教堂画廊中，每踏出一步都花很长的时间。他们早已熟悉贵族宫殿的角角落落，诺克提斯对富丽堂皇的菲涅斯塔拉宫、金碧辉煌的国家图书馆、路西斯王堡似的建筑风格已经感到厌倦，但这里是他从所未见的。

观察四周，这里所有的地面，墙壁，砖瓦都用水晶质的材料覆盖，光通过折射映在周围的壁画、雕塑、浮雕上，显出绚丽的色彩。

抬头仰望，连圆拱型天花板都是一整张巨型的画，画作规模之大，色彩之丽令人咋舌，画的是一个个遥远的故事，而熟悉故事的人，会感觉置身于故事中的世界——是光与影的结合，美轮美奂，犹如梦境。

更让人惊叹的是画廊后的教堂正殿，正殿分为内侧的主持台和摆有一排排木座椅的外侧，外侧四周高高拔起，空间宏大，遍眼都是一块块巨型石头搭成的廊柱、尖顶、天花板的穹窿、拱门。

那些石头仿佛挣脱了重力的束缚，耸然于空中，跃然环绕在人的四周，诺克提斯抬头仰望，感觉似乎一个个千吨的巨石在空中浮动，使人目眩神迷，处于失重的状态。

莱妮丝投射出惊喜的目光，她看着周围立柱的分布，尖顶的设计，顶部穹窿的摆布，心中计算教堂的作用力分布，她让公主和王子触摸石壁，亲身感受史前文明。

过了一会，诺克提斯走上高高的水晶台阶，看到了宣讲台上用玻璃护罩裹住的“圣书”真迹，这本书是自己之前看的提达、尤娜故事的原本。宣讲台两侧则是两人的大型雕塑，雕塑后有几副传世的画作——提达与尤娜相遇、尤娜举行异界送仪式、尤娜让提达练习微笑、...夜色河畔中的相吻...

二.

只有看过书、知道故事的人才理解画中的含义，露娜和诺克提斯盯着这些画，心中久久不能平静。

王子的心随着故事前进，曲折的情节让他内心波澜起伏。

他急于寻找一种事物去抒发自己强烈的感情，只是不知道该如何做。他感到心中闭塞着一股莫名的力，不知道这股力会把自己带往何方。

体内的盖亚魔力蠢蠢欲动，寻找着突破口，胸上像被一块大石压着，他的情感发泄不出。

他四处张望，希冀能有事物能表达出自己的内心的鼓动，看到在尤娜雕塑边上，摆着一副水晶钢琴，上面有一些灰尘，似乎并没有人动过。他不由自主地走近，身子颤颤巍巍，似乎等着什么不可思议的事情，等着一桩奇迹。他不会弹钢琴，没人教过他，王堡里唯一没的就是音乐课，因为家长认为一个魔法师和音乐并没有任何关联，但他体内的盖亚魔力却犹如烧开的水一般沸腾起来，他感觉过去那种无边的空虚正在向外界消散。那架三角钢琴看起来精致漂亮，如钻石般莹洁，他不知道这架钢琴能不能填满内心的空洞。

.

忽然之间，雷声响过，教堂外像开了水匣一样，夏季的一场倾盆大雨开始爆发，水珠暴溅在地面，发出的的铮铮声在教堂内清晰可闻，跟着大雨的还有诺克提斯浩浩荡荡的情感奔流。

他坐在钢琴前，在露娜与莱妮丝好奇的目光下，打开了琴盖，他心中好似有灵，脚踩到踏板上。盖亚之力将他基因里传承的能力挖掘了出来，他知道该怎么做，当他按动第一个琴键时，长江大河般的力量就在体内汇聚，他想将书里复杂的语句，跌宕的情节，深刻的思想，伟大的爱情用一个个美妙的音符表达出来。但他并没有受过相应的教育，他不知道五线谱、和声、音律，但这不要紧，他第一次不由自主的，魔眼渐渐打开，此时的他没有盖亚之力反噬的痛苦，只有欢乐与爱。

知识寄宿在魔眼当中，从遥远的万年之前传来...他本身就有那种天赋，只不过尘俗淹没了天赋的土壤而已，但此刻又显露了出来——力显现了它本身的面目，他可以将世界万物都化为旋律。

很快，他弹出了曲调悠长的奏鸣曲，一个个尤娜与提达的故事在他指尖流淌，他感觉无比自由，魔法病的顽疾丝毫没有出现。盖亚之力附着他的灵魂，弹奏出神圣的音乐，这种音乐不是他之前那些嚼嚼咽咽的音乐，而是宏大的、绵长的，没有重复，没有固定主题的——他以前听的是砖砖瓦瓦，现在则是一幢精神大厦。

美妙的音乐让露娜弗蕾亚听呆了，文学和音乐本来就是艺术中最默契的搭档，她很快理解音乐中的含义，就和书一样——描绘了尤娜和提达圣洁的爱情。

诺克提斯听到自己的心在胸中砰砰直跳，伴随着旋律，血液在内部沸腾，他眼里闪过一幕幕尤娜与提达的场景，音乐将他们复活。一片目眩神迷，在闪烁的画影间，在内心的最深处，他见到了——上帝，看到自己的灵魂，灵魂就是上帝。上帝活在他的心中，发出的光透过四周的彩绘玻璃，穿过水晶珐琅，拥抱着雕像和壁画，把精神与物质的界限推倒了；它充塞于魔脉之内、教堂之中、天地之间，无尽的爱像飞瀑似地冲入他怀里——那上帝是生命的火炬、斗争的飓风、真理的光耀。在戴涅布莱，经过两年的探索，他终于发现自己热爱的是音乐！音乐是自由，音乐是生命，他之所以在一开始要逃出去，要去往里德，就为了挣脱王族的束缚，打破世俗的镣铐，去轰轰烈烈地生活！因为那广阔的天际、无边的海洋，美妙的自然才是他的归宿——城市太小了，装不下他炽热的心灵；但莱妮丝帮助了他，让他明白获取自由要靠自己的力量，消灭使骸、做优秀的王者都是为了守护自由而去做的，这不是使命，却是保护使命的必要途径，因为真理不仅仅是为自己，更是为了他人，为了朋友，家人，妻子和生活本身——如果世界毁灭，也就不存在真理了。诺克提斯意识到这一点，他要获得强大的力量——盖亚之力，足够保护国家和自己的力量，驱散世界的黑暗，守护人类的和平，而这个星球的盖亚之力只来源于真理，科学与艺术都是真理的一部分，他现在找到了，名为音乐的真理。

三.

一曲弹毕，诺克提斯与露娜交流了一会自己的热爱、理想后就离开教堂。

莱妮丝走之前的一个不小心的举动让诺克提斯的身份受到暴露的危险。她被王子的音乐震撼，凭着超凡的记忆力记下了乐谱，用魔法复印十份，准备回到路西斯给乐队，却忘把原件放在圣书的玻璃罩上。

一天后，魔导九课的蕾菲娅收到一则情报，有陌生人的三人组拿着考苦学家的证件来教堂，但最近没有收到任何专家的拜访申请。觉得蹊跷的蕾菲娅进入教堂，不经意间发现了乐谱，她平日除了爱好陆行鸟、旅游，也很喜欢音乐，是美女组合5muses的编曲艺人。她一下就发现了乐谱中和声、音律的非凡，立刻用媒体寻找纂曲者。她悬赏一百万，让人们报告一周内在教堂周围走动过的人的相貌特点。比格斯虽然因露娜的催眠术暂时忘去记忆，但并不彻底，他一看到悬赏的数目就内心激动，激动地想起一个奇妙的词——“私生子”，然后渐渐回忆起几天前的事情。

不过马上要为此事感到的烦恼的并非是雷吉斯国王父子，而是莱妮丝本人。

.

白天昼夜变化如梭，时间快速流逝。

在猝不及防之前，往往是一段美好的日子，露娜和诺克提斯就是这样。

两人一边研究艺术一边提升实力，去西大陆各地旅游，寻找艺术灵感，挖掘力量的根源，三人除了尼夫海姆的王都其他地区几乎都走遍了。

音乐是文学最好的朋友，露娜为诺克提斯作诗，诺克提斯为露娜作曲，两个孩子沉浸在甜蜜之中，渐渐长成大狗的安布拉和普莱娜不时做两人的开心果，在合适的时候扑到他们身上，甩着尾巴，用小爪子拍着他们胸膛，发出可爱的叫声。

.

.

尼夫海姆东部有一片广阔无垠的麦野，满眼都是金黄色，在飒爽的秋风下，会如海潮一般四处奔涌，无数麦子一会拍岸一会打卷。

两人奔跑在上面，感觉自己如两条小鱼在海洋中遨游——色彩单纯到了极致；露娜换了一件红色的衣服站在麦浪高处，让诺克提斯从天空给她拍照，用悬浮魔法在空中的诺克提斯感觉露娜如同点缀在金海之中的一束玫瑰——气韵委和到了圣洁。

他作了一阙曲，名叫“麦野之息”。

接着是尼夫海姆西部连绵不断的山丘、溪水侵蚀低地、山麓连成的一片片绿色，上面的牛羊奔走如流动的泉，树木与花草点缀在其中，一道道溪流雕刻着大地，溪水在阳光的照耀下金光奕奕。这光与绿的结合，最好的油画大师也无法尽显其中壮丽的美色。

露娜弗蕾亚与诺克提斯躺在山麓后一处平原上，观看日出日落，给天际绚烂的朝阳、瑰丽的晚霞作诗编曲，有时以大地为床，星空为被，躺在上面，聆听土地、微风、花草、小动物合奏的乐曲，竟睡着了。

.

——不必害怕夜晚的阴森，没有使骸能伤害他们，何况有莱妮丝的保护。但美妙的夜晚在逐渐减少，尤其在尼夫海姆的土地上，明显能感觉使骸出没次数的增多以及一支装备精良的对使骸部队的行动。

露娜的驱逐术并不总能保持高效，有一次三人就被几头铁巨人使骸吵醒，在没有悬念的攻防下，使骸烟消云散，但他们意外的发现了一件诡异的事情:

王子的钻地魔法将地面凿出一个大洞，洞很深，却在月色的照耀下发出幽深的磷光，露娜心思灵敏，对奇诞的事物有敏锐的嗅觉，她一向充满好奇心，就跳到洞下方，结果发现了一个棺椁。

诺克提斯立即用魔法把棺椁抬到空地上，使出防氧化魔法小心翼翼地打开它。在三人惊异的目光下，里面的干尸、金银财宝和陶罐、绘画显露了出来，那具干尸模样独特，像是经过人工防腐处理过，被亚麻、芦苇包裹，干瘪的只剩人形，而陶罐、绘画上的文字前所未闻，是一种楔形文字，不同于现在伊欧斯通用的——表意文字为主体、字母文字为科研的意-母文字二元架构。而且据他们所知，将近一万年的人类历史从来没有这种语言。

王子的防氧化魔法并不能持续，因此只能封锁棺椁，让莱妮丝使用封印魔法、空间转移——先把棺椁进行封印，造出一个空间奇点，让它不独立在三维世界中，再通知远在戴涅布莱的代达罗斯拿出莱妮丝的应急卷轴，使用反向召唤术。召唤术本身是空间转移的一种，只是不能从三维世界直接召唤而已，所以先封印再反向召唤就能将棺椁完好的转移到代达罗斯的研究室中，那里的神使魔法仪器能派上用处，这也是芙尔蕾对于尼夫海姆的优势，一旦得到史前遗迹，能保护完善。

诺克提斯有好奇心，用地裂魔法把周围土地翻了一遍，没有找到类似的文明遗迹，而在他们走后，当尼夫海姆人看到那块被蹂躏的土地，以为昨晚发生了一次大规模使骸袭击。

.

旅游途中，露娜本来想去看名为穆因之穴的史前遗迹，但那里已经是一个陨石巨坑。

以一个直径200米的爆炸坑为中心，一片面积为2000平方公里的原始森林被夷为平地，有些地方的冻土被融化成了沼泽地。

莱妮丝只要在遗迹附近就会头痛、神志不清，因此两人并没有仔细游玩。

虽然面积比王都格拉雷亚小很多，但它并不是天然陨石坑，造成巨坑的不是宇宙来的陨石，而是战斗引起的——是谁有能力？六神吗？不是的话，人类怎么会有这样的力量？这样的疑问在穆因之穴事件后被提出，但幸存者阿拉尼娅在爆炸前就离开此地，当事人洛奇王子被发现时处于昏迷，记忆受损，催眠魔法也无法知道当时他究竟看到了什么。

.

晶历970年11月05日，三人在爬山途中接到了代达罗斯的讯息，是个惊人的消息，“棺椁的干尸经过年代鉴定，是13万年前制作的，无论是创星记还是马杜克翻译的书中记载的文明都没有与之对应的，陶器色彩鲜艳、图案漂亮，但制造工艺十分古老，没有魔法的痕迹。书籍的语言还破解不了，但其中表示年代的数字让人惊讶...从附页的图画来看，并没有六神的存在，居然把太阳和月亮当神灵...”

三人听的面面相觑，这将是一个惊天动地的发现，事实证明——远在六神之前，就有人类的存在。

王子一度认为是代达罗斯把1300年前说成13万年前，前一万年的时间，出现好多遗失的文明，而十三万年前——太过于遥远，他们和代达罗斯准备暂时保密，等到破译书中内容后再谈。

.

时日又过去不少。

现在是冬天，在尼夫海姆王都后侧的山顶，三人俯瞰大地: 

连绵不绝的山脉披上了白色的新衣，过去山间无数交错的溪谷，现在是浮动的冰流，在太阳的映衬下白艳动人。

三人玩起堆雪人、打雪仗的游戏，期间一点感觉不到冷，因为魔力可以维持体内的温度——在冬天，他们是最快乐的人，就连雪崩也阻止不了他们。

诺克提斯在半空中躲过那次雪崩，虽然没受伤，但耳膜被雷鸣巨响震的鼓鼓的，那狂暴的场景让他震惊、害怕，他看到了自然的伟力，心灵似乎要为有惊无险的过程谱写一曲，他想着长大后，组建一支特种部队，用雪崩的名字，把蒂法、爱丽丝、克劳德都拉进来...不过没等谱完曲，就发现雪崩后的一处角落出现了古怪的圆柱形物体——竟是枚导弹！

原来是雪崩后，先前隐藏在山体里的导弹因一系列原因被弹震了出来。它巨大的体积和奇特的金属外层让露娜以为是尼夫海姆掉落的秘密武器——可以看懂外壳的文字，是同一种类型的语言。但诺克提斯观察后，没发现尼夫海姆的任何标志，却有着大大的“EOS”三个字，可能就是国名，但尼夫海姆不可能将星球名字刻在导弹上。

王子发觉有一处最可能是导弹名称的文字——“忘我”，但觉得这个导弹名匪夷所思，更让他们不理解的是，导弹尾部的几行字和一个骷髅状警视标志:

“生产日期:150697.07.03

定期维护:150700.07.07

类型:分导式弹道导弹

...

请注意:强烈电离辐射，无防护服不得靠近

功能:战略型大规模杀伤

”

四.

莱妮丝无法靠魔法转移这颗三万吨的巨型导弹，也不想让尼夫海姆人得到，于是将外壳拆开，准备在拍摄、研究内部构造后将它销毁，但意外发生了，空气突然中出现一缕缕黑雾扑向导弹内部，就像蝗虫啃食庄家一般吞噬导弹的原料部分，莱妮丝眼疾手快，封印了一点银白色物质，不久，导弹就成为一个空壳，里面的部件都被黑雾破坏，诺克提斯惊讶白天居然会出现掠星因子组成的能量体，且这种烟雾的形式很像晶约里剑神毁灭达斯卡时地区时黑雾......

这件事情没有查明原因，三人只能知道掠星因子在这个时代除了能让动物变成使骸以外，还能出现古代那种黑雾式的，而黑雾不像其他的灾难，似乎不是作用于生物。

.

之后几个月。

沿着尼夫海姆铁路往西，他们进入西大陆的尽头——极地冰寒，那是一片片冰山、冰河组成的素银之地。

这是一片无人之地，因为太冷了，普通人在那里无法生活。

三人除了打猎，只能靠反向召唤从戴涅布莱空间转移食物来维持生活，在漫长的日月里，他们感觉不到季节变化，都是冰冷与茫茫的雪白色。

那里见不到使骸，因为科学证明蚀星因子无法在-30度以下的环境中活动。不过这种温度下，水晶因子活性几乎为零，只有神使因子能稍微利用一点——那里普通魔法是无法释放的。

诺克提斯想到尼夫海姆的历史:（最早的时候，马努王想毁灭尼夫海姆部落，但没能成功）——身处这片环境，就能理解原因。

但正因为如此，这是练习盖亚魔法与魔眼的绝妙机会，因为水晶因子被直接冻住，他只能用盖亚之力引发魔法——他们就连维持体温的魔力都是盖亚之力，在知道自己的热爱后，他只要学习音乐就能激发身体的盖亚因子，捕捉平常无法发现的盖亚之波，即使没有乐器他也能把魔法变成音乐，旋律无处不在，魔脉成了琴弦，控制魔脉特性、数量、变化就像弹奏钢琴的琴键一样，身体本身就是乐器，能发出魔法的和声。

露娜也不是用神使之力，而是用父亲教她的“强力意志”，在艰苦修炼后，她也发现了盖亚之力的通道，就如人找到能控制自身心脏跳动的潜力一样，“强力意志”就是一种“真理的道路”，这也就是三人在渺无人迹的西大陆西极生活半年的原因。

露娜和诺克提斯与极地熊练习战斗技巧，捕捉驯鹿、麝牛，还比赛滑雪。这是项危险的运动，就算有强大力量的他们也不时会因摔倒，从高处跌落而受伤，但这只会让他们“越滑越勇”。

安布拉与普莱娜也找到自己的爱好，它们率领一队白色雪犬、白色狐狸四处奔跑、捕猎，一次甚至靠配合围杀了一只从浮冰下攻击它们的海豹，并叼着肉给公主和王子吃，这是两人第一次吃海豹肉，也是第一次到见宠物给主人送食物。

极地生活中，带给两人印象最深的是早上的冰川与夜晚的极光星空。

这里有三条冰川，形态各异，奇特美妙，和草、花、土地的美不一样，是冰的美，冰川晶莹剔透，纯洁无瑕，如无数个反射的玻璃组成——让两人难忘，甚至觉得这是大型的钻石...

夜晚的极光是绚丽的，又是神秘的，就像魔法一样，露娜认为是最华丽的魔法，而映衬着它的浩瀚星空带给两人美妙的遐想。

天空像缀满钻石的幕，星与星之间变换出梦幻的图案，它干净、静谧，壮观，仰头观看，似乎世界上只剩下自己和诺克提斯。

耀眼的明星，璀璨的星河组成的美景被诺克提斯认为是上帝赐予自己最好的礼物，星空涤荡他的心灵，浸透他的灵魂，诺克提斯抱着幻想“想去天空外面，星星与星星相连的地方去看看”入睡了。

.

五.

时间流逝，天地翻开新的一页，夏季到了。

三人离开极地之前，碰到一次冰川消融，过程中，小狗安布拉掉了下去，三人为了救安布拉也跳下去，意外的，安布拉落到冰层下的一处小洞里，他们进去后发现那洞竟是一个庞大军事基地的入口。

三人经过一番冒险，进入了里面，里面的设施超乎想象，那不是尼夫海姆的基地，也不是史前文明的。连莱妮丝也不知道里面的机械设施，唯一知道的是一排排电脑，但电脑系统被摧毁，只显示一个信息——“已被人工智能集合体杰诺瓦入侵，重复一遍，人工智能集合体...入侵，系统已自行销毁，系统已...”

在经过半天的搜寻后，莱妮丝确认这里是发射那枚“忘我”导弹的发射基地，这种发射形式与现代科技不同，不是魔导能也不是石油动能，而是以电磁力为基础的超科技，有一个巨大的电磁发射井，动能从下部爆发，向上喷发，标语上写着——电磁脉冲发射模块.电磁掣箭。

莱妮丝无法获取这些仪器机械的信息，因为这些机器不是已自毁就被玻璃门锁住。其中有一个叫“碟型”飞行库，房间巨大，有三架圆碟状机器，但莱妮丝即使用魔眼也开不了锁住的玻璃门，应为这座基地虽然表面上都是机械和科技设备，但实际充满了一种透明的高级魔法保护术，莱妮丝说没见过这种形式的魔法，认为特性与史黛拉擅长的空间封印有关，但强度高很多。

这里的科技在三人看来不仅远超当代还远超因索海姆史前文明。露娜认为在创星记表述的因索海姆史前文明、晶约圣约的超史前文明以外，还有在六神之前的未知文明。但这个文明现在能了解到的只有两则讯息。

一则是电脑上显示的杰诺瓦病毒讯息。和赛特拉文明的杰诺瓦字词一致，但三者不知道有什么关联，露娜猜测未知文明被这种病毒侵害，遭遇了毁灭。但他们都不理解“人工智能集合体”的含义，从尼夫海姆的人工智能来看，他们丝毫不觉得这种铁疙瘩，只会模仿的机械能击败人类的魔法。

第二则是在天文发射台的控制器上发现的，屏幕不断显示出一行匪夷所思的文字，似乎是把讯息发射到遥远无比的外星球一样——“请指示我们到第二宇宙第三星域，发生爆炸...我们处境十分危险。我们的位置在第一星域十二水晶系。”

诺克提斯拍下屏幕中讯息的照片，用手机传给了遥远大陆的克劳德，他知道克劳德一向对外星的事物很感兴趣，克劳德学习数学、物理的原因就是梦想发明一种飞船飞出伊欧斯去看看真实的宇宙，显然，这处基地的科技表明——这是有可能发生的，至少在那遥远的过去，有文明能做到，只是它们下落不明而已。

三人不敢停留过久，拍摄完照片后就迅速撤离。

.

六.

三人回戴涅布莱的方式是用游艇绕西大陆的海洋半周。

茫茫大海之上，一片蔚蓝，海鸥自由飞翔，诺克提斯和露娜吹着海风，讲着故事，到兴奋的时候，直接跳下海去探险了。莱妮丝挡不住他们，只能跟他们一样，用魔法变出如鲸鱼一般的呼吸器官，和两人在水下探险。

那又是一个奇妙缤纷的世界——而且没有使骸。使骸在高温、低温、海洋中都生存不了。

有一次两人在水下碰到了一条巨齿鲨鱼的袭击，这是让人惊慌的时刻，两人都不会水系魔法，最擅长对付使骸的光系魔法在海中无法使用，其他魔法效率很低。

但他们不会让游艇上的莱妮丝帮忙，他们觉得这是个挑战，将魔力输送到四肢增强运动力，灵活地摆脱鲨鱼的撕咬，再寻找机会用魔拳术反击，但水的阻力太大，出拳速度慢，不能一举击杀。

那条鲨鱼有时候想摆脱两人的纠缠逃走，但其他鲨鱼来了，随着四条、五条、六条的鲨鱼群围过来，它继续咬向两人。诺克提斯看着数量巨大的鲨鱼有些胆怯，露娜也一样。原本能发挥更大的力量，但是看到鲨鱼张开的血盆大口，心就慌了。只敢躲避，不敢反击，生怕被咬到一口，其实他们的盖亚之力布满身躯，鲨鱼的咬合力只能让他们皮开肉绽。不过巧合的是，这处海域，还有另一种掠食者:

这一群颜色黑白相间的中型鲸鱼，皮肤光滑，身体呈纺锥形，两侧有巨大的卵形白斑，像是眼睛却不是眼睛，它们像海舰一样一字排开，在这片海域巡弋。

椎形鲸鱼们靠超声波捕捉到两人与鲨鱼的战斗后，从远处跃身击浪快速逼近，再潜入海底，无声无息，等游到鲨鱼尾鳍后时，突然冲击鲨鱼群，它们分成两组，一组从鲨鱼上方迅速游过并用尾鳍抽打，一组如导弹般撞向鲨鱼下方。

露娜弗蕾亚和诺克提斯刚看见这群鲸鱼时觉得这种外型萌萌、眼睛大大的动物是来给鲨鱼当盘中餐的，它们除了体型大以外看不出有任何凶狠的地方。但随后目瞪口呆，鲸鱼把鲨鱼群撞得翻了过来，翻身的鲨鱼居然无法动弹，然后被鲸鱼围着迅速咬死，露娜看到鲸鱼的动作十分吃惊，没想到外表可爱的它们居然攻击如此迅猛，而且像释放魔力了一般一下让鲨鱼一动不能动，解决完鲨鱼的鲸鱼游在露娜身边炫耀，摇动尾鳍，发出婴儿般可爱的叫声，露娜拍拍他们闭着的嘴，诺克提斯难以相信这种萌萌的动物能杀轻易死海洋霸主——巨齿鲨鱼。

到游艇上后，王子对睡醒的莱妮丝说:“刚刚看到了一种会魔法的鲸鱼，一下子就把大白鲨催眠了，虽然看起来一点不厉害，但轻易咬死了鲨鱼。”

“...没有一种海洋生物能用魔法的。”

“可是它把鲨鱼翻身后，鲨鱼就不能动了呀！这么凶猛的鲨鱼怎么可能一下昏死呢？”

“...

那是强直静止状态，就是晕倒了，是鲨鱼的特有生理弱点。你说的那种鲸鱼不会是眼睛边上有巨大白斑的吧？”

“是啊！大白斑，超大眼睛的鲸鱼。”

“...

哪有生物有那种眼睛啊？白斑只是保护色，眼睛是在边上一小点。那应该是杀手鲸。”

“杀手？这名字和形象不符合啊？而且也不袭击人。”

“它只是不袭击人而已。你觉得它可爱，是因为它和人类同属于哺乳动物，就像驯服的狮子、老虎不也是可爱的吗？高等动物的象征是可爱的外表下有着强大的力量，杀手鲸是少数能通过镜面实验的‘高智商动物’，虽然和人的智力不能比，但具备团队沟通、协作能力。

你去观察它们的生活，和人类类似，有自己的家庭，团体，还有简单的语言，能将过去的知识传承下来——这是哺乳动物的优势，不像那种从蛋中破壳而出的动物。它们的捕猎技巧是百万年传承下来的精髓，最有效的方式，这是它们能战胜大鲨鱼的原因——力量有很多种，智慧才是最强大的。所以人类是陆地的霸主，杀手鲸是海洋的霸主。”

“这么厉害，可大人都不说鲨鱼最厉害吗？我第一次知道这种...”

“那是因为鲨鱼看起来最凶猛，也最会袭击人，而杀手鲸对人毫无威胁。”

事后，露娜弗蕾亚对杀手鲸越来越感兴趣，她专门到海洋里寻找杀手鲸的踪迹，还在一次意外中救了几只搁浅的杀手鲸。此后，鲸鱼就将她带到栖息的地方，一起玩耍，渐渐的，似乎这边大海的杀手鲸都知道露娜，露娜靠着神使之力能听懂它们的叫声，根据它们的特性改良了鲸语言，并给每个鲸编名字......

诺克提斯对此无语，他有点无聊，感觉杀手鲸把他的玩伴露娜夺走了，只想快点回到戴涅布莱，就这样，因为海洋探险的事，回戴涅布莱的日程延迟了一个月。

三人不知道，危险正快速逼近。

.

晶历971年6月7日的下午，水面波涛汹汹，海风腥味十足，太阳被雾气遮掩，闷热难燥。

三人发现不远处一艘尼夫海姆的游艇有异常的举动，那是艘样式豪华的金色中型汽艇，上面有一个穿花色衬衫的强壮男子。

男子没注意到三人，因为距离很远。但三人队尼夫海姆的游艇抱有警惕，害怕是便身特工、谍报人员，于是用魔法——千里眼看。

男子半眯着眼睛，面色淡然，手扛着一名穿红色连衣裙的长发女子。他走到艇前，把女子抛到海里——女子鞋上绑着一根细条带子，带子里都是黑色的光，诺克提斯一下就判断出整条带子里都是蚀星因子。

然后男子就如握着钓鱼竿一样手抓住带子坐在船头，这副情景让三人觉得荒诞。直到一群鲨鱼游到它游艇面前，张开血盆大口——

七.

三人无法保持平静，莱妮丝召唤出剑，削向海面，一道剑光把远处鲨鱼群分成两半，露娜跳向男子的游艇，半空中用指尖发射出一道道红色魔弹将鲨鱼轰下水面，诺克提斯救出在水下的长发女子，三人登到男子游艇上。

看到长发女子脸蛋时，诺克提斯吓了一大跳，她两颗眼眸像被挖空的黑色洞穴一般，流出两道黑色浓液，凭经验就知道是蚀星因子。女人没有意识，昏死一般，但生命特征稳定。看外表是个靓丽的女子，诺克提斯感觉像是尼夫海姆的一位女明星帕朵拉·奴斯·幽儿。幽儿歌手出道、加入过女组合，后来拍电影，嫁给一位富豪。他惊讶又愤怒地看向对面的男人，问他在干什么？

男子没有为三人的突然出现惊讶，用理所当然的语气回答，“没什么，妻子坏掉了，修一下而已。”

“什么，什么东西，什么修？”

“没看到吗？她体内充满星之病毒素，无法正常运行，但并没到使骸的程度，所以要靠大海消除星之病。”

露娜瞪大眼睛问:“引来鲨鱼治疗？”

“对，用她本身当诱饵，让鲨鱼把她撕成碎片——然后她会释放毒素，毒素也会修复她身体——以此往复，大约几十次后她能被洗干净。”

男人的话语形式让三人觉得毛骨悚然。

边上的莱妮丝听后皱了眉头，“你妻子是怎么被感染星之病的，现在世界上没有一例人类患病的案例。”

“那是当然的，只有我的玩偶才能得到蚀星之力的恩赐，其他人偶暂时没有资格，不过不要紧，不久的将来，都会一样的。”男人这样说道，似乎在说一件自然无比的事情。

“你叫什么名字？”

“杰诺瓦.艾本。”

诺克提斯听到这个名字后倒吸一口凉气。

“杰诺瓦这个名字是谁取的？”

“我。”

“不是你父母？”

“不是，他给我取的叫彼得.艾本，五年前被我修改了。”

“你知道杰诺瓦这个词语的含义吗？”

“那一种方面的？”杰诺瓦露出诡异的笑，面目像网络上的笑脸男。

“史前文明说的那种。”

杰诺瓦听莱妮丝说后，眼睛眯得成一颗豆芽，渗人地一笑，“这是理所当然的，我就是杰诺瓦。”

诺克提斯和露娜心中升起滔天巨浪。

莱妮丝“你知道我们是谁吗？”

“显然，你们出现的一刻就知道了。”

“史黛拉和亚丹知道我们吗？”

“不，他们不会知道。我不想让他们知道的，他们就不会知道的。”

“就算那一次？”

“哪一次？”

“你在路西斯召唤娜迦王袭击诺克提斯的那一次。”莱妮丝说后露出冷笑，诺克提斯已经怒火中烧，他仿佛知道了面前的笑脸男就是星球罪恶的元凶一样，与露娜暗中调用起盖亚魔力，战斗一触即发。

“这是显而易见的，但很遗憾，那次实验清除的人太少了，很不成功。”

“你个混蛋！”诺克提斯提肩撞向杰诺瓦，手部发出耀眼的霹雳。露娜对地面使用黏滞魔法，想让男人双脚被地板牢牢黏住无法闪躲，莱妮丝绕向他的背后。

能抵挡三人组合进攻的人类，在伊奥斯不超过三人。

下一秒，让人惊讶的是，王子手掌上的霹雳陡然消失，他撞入杰诺瓦胸口的肩膀被震的发麻。地面毫无动静，露娜发现自己的魔力在进入地面的一瞬间忽然消失不见，就像泥流如入海一样。

杰诺瓦半睁眼睛，阴恻恻地说:“真是不得了的魔力啊——不过，只要是魔法就对我无效。”

笑脸男说着，突然眼睛睁大，他胸口出现一截剑尖，莱妮丝在他身后。

“但你却防不住剑呢。”

莱妮丝冷冷地说。

杰诺瓦的胸口暴涌出鲜血，他倒在地上，眼睛瞪得很大，没有说一句话，就像死人一般。

莱妮丝用手触碰他肩膀，想用魔力探测他体内状态，就在此时，露娜似乎发现了什么，叫莱妮丝立即远离——一阵强光从杰诺瓦胸口发出，射入莱妮丝眼中，莱妮丝随即发出痛苦的叫吼，双手抱头，眼睛变为红色，俯倒在地，晕厥过去。

杰诺瓦的伤口迅速修复，又站了起来，冰冷地说:“没想到，居然是这种力量，还好是个精神分裂者，能被利用。”

“你说什么，什么精神分裂？”

“不用管，你不用知道，因为你马上就会是新的玩偶”他说完这句话后看向露娜，眼里闪耀着邪恶:“你也是，又一个不错的新鲜玩偶。”

王子无法想象盖亚魔法会有失效的时刻，更无法相信世界上最强大的魔女会这样被击败，他心脏砰砰直跳，非常恐惧——没有莱妮丝的保护。但即使没办法用魔法、召唤水晶剑，也能靠体术，诺克提斯这样想着向杰诺瓦挥出拳击。

“你到底什么人啊？为什么要做这种事情？史前的事情和你有关吗？人工智能什么的？星之病是你造成的吗？”

杰诺瓦后退，轻松躲过王子的攻击，用调侃的语气说:“星之病并非我造成的，我只是维持自然的平衡，就像羊太多了要被狼吃掉点——但也不能灭绝，否则狼群就无法生活。你们人类就是这样，繁衍多了，文明兴盛了，就需要另一种事物压制，消灭多余的人口，毁灭过于繁荣的城市，这叫做——消除过剩人偶。而现在的使骸就起到了这个功能，我只是有序地主导这一过程而已。”

“什么鬼！你这是人说出来的话吗？”

“人是什么?我对此抱有疑问，人的形体不过是一具躯壳，而灵魂——不就和我们差不多吗？一种思想形式，没了它就是人偶。而我不觉得人需要有灵魂，我证明了人没有灵魂也能正常活动、进食、睡眠——本能是一种可复制的程序。我妻子幽儿就是个例子，她的灵魂流淌在星球之泉中，获得了无上的幸福，再也不需要躯壳——思想其实人类的负担，有了欢乐，就有了痛苦，而没有意识就能没有痛苦，没有痛苦不就是人类追求的幸福吗？让人类有无上的幸福，使所有人都享受作为——智能机器的乐趣，这就是我的使命。”

杰诺瓦的话让诺克提斯哑口无言，露娜却愤怒无比，她最痛恨这种毫无人性的变态，掏出匕首向杰诺瓦刺去，但魔法被禁锢的露娜根本不是这个强健男子的对手，杰诺瓦似乎能精确预判对手攻击方向一样，露娜和诺克提斯没有任何机会能攻击到他。他左手一拳击向诺克提斯小腹，诺克提斯痛苦地捂住肚子跪下；右手打飞露娜匕首，提起露娜的胳膊，露出残酷的笑容:“果然是盖亚之力，没办法直接入侵——那么需要带你们去生命之泉，亲眼见识一下【妈妈】了。”

杰诺瓦提起两人，脚下陡然出现一个能量漩涡，漩涡侵蚀一切，游艇破出一个大洞，他在海里直线下坠，诺克提斯惊恐无比，奋力拍打，将魔力导入他体内，但魔力如同石沉大海，毫无反应，他就像一切魔法的克星一样——本身没有任何魔力。

两个孩子不知道杰诺瓦靠什么变出一个大漩涡侵入海底的，那应该是高等水系魔法。

杰诺瓦冷笑地说:“这不是我的力量，这是【妈妈】是力量，就像海洋会有海啸一样，一切自然现象只要是【妈妈】的话都能做到。”

“你到底要干什么啊？”

“真会问啊！你们就没想过，为什么你们一见到我，我就诚实地告诉你们这么多事情吗？”

“什么?”

“很简单，因为一开始，就觉得你们不可能有机会告诉别人。”

“什么！！你个混蛋！”

露娜不会束手，她凶狠地踹同在漩涡中的杰诺瓦，用牙齿咬他的手，身处绝境，她就像历代的马努一族的战士一样，用尽所有力量战斗，不管杰诺瓦勒住她胳膊有多紧——盖亚之力虽然没法产生魔法，但仍忠心地护住主人。“强力意志”发挥了作用，杰诺瓦的漩涡被阻碍，无法深入大海，他感觉自然之力被手中娇小女孩的诡异力量所夺走，第一次露出狰狞的表情，“真是个愚蠢的人类，没办法，先将你的躯壳毁灭。”

杰诺瓦将露娜扔出漩涡外，海洋中的一群群巨齿鲨鱼张开血盆大口朝露娜扑来。

诺克提斯看着消失在漩涡外的露娜，发出绝望的呐喊，眼泪与海水混在一起，露娜与自己过去三年的一幅幅画面如同电影般在心头掠过，伴随着露娜最后的笑脸，他的心就如被割裂了，要化为齑粉，他不会允许这种事情发生，无论是谁挡在他面前，都不允许！不论是眼前的杰诺瓦还是六神、剑神，上帝都不允许！

突然——这一刹那，一种愤怒的旋律传进心扉，他认得这旋律，认得这愤怒的呼号，是海洋的悲鸣、自然的悲泣，他认得这悲怆的叫吼，知道杰诺瓦所谓的根本不是自然之力，自然才不会是这种卑劣的东西！

他知道自然是什么——是纯净无暇的天空之境，是广袤无穷的麦野之息，是苍翠繁茂的山麓，是海浪般连绵的绿色山脉，是晶莹剔透的冰穹冰川，是那素之银海、浩瀚天空、浩渺蓝海，这样的伟力与美才是自然——才是世界的真谛，而杰诺瓦是什么，不过是有着一颗空虚、干瘪的灵魂的可怜虫而已，自以为接触到了真理，实际却连真理的影子都沾不到。

诺克提斯听到自己的心在胸中忐忑乱跳，血液在那里沸腾，脸上溅到的海水都蒸发了，他的皮肤感受到了海的力量，洋的怒吼，盖亚之力在胸腔内奔腾，力量鞭挞一切，扫荡一切，把杰诺瓦的漩涡搞得七颠八倒，他用坚定的目光看向前面快被鲨鱼大口吞没的露娜弗蕾亚，在那刹那，一群群黑白相间的鲸如箭雨般将鲨鱼群撞翻——那是杀手鲸。

杰诺瓦露出难以置信的目光，掐住诺克提斯手臂的手不住颤抖，这将是西海有史以来最大的战争，整个西海的鲨鱼、食人鱼全部集聚于此扑向露娜，同时，所有鲸鱼、杀手鲸向鲨鱼发动总攻。鲸鱼与鲨鱼在漩涡外绞杀在一起，一个庞然大物把漩涡冲散，杰诺瓦被震飞到远处，与诺克提斯对立站在海平面，那是——蓝鲸。杰诺瓦面目狰狞，套头看天，狂猎的暴风雨夹杂着闪电将白天染成一片猩红，他操控着海水拔高形成摩天大楼高的巨浪，向诺克提斯头顶拍去！

面对海啸狂潮，诺克提斯体中的盖亚之力却突然停住，好似有个雷霆万钧的意志把力量风暴镇住了。眼眸开始变幻——蔚蓝的瞳中先浮现璀璨银河，再倒影出茫茫大海，仿佛眼眸中塞进了整一个西海洋。

杰诺瓦长大眼睛，“这，这是什么?以前没见过这种力量啊？”

大海的灵魂深深地浸入了诺克提斯的内心，使他的心灵尽量膨胀，变得硕大无朋——他顶天立于海面，海是他的四肢，大雷大雨在他胸中吹打，狂怒的海啸是他的身躯，都是他音乐的元素——以万物为弦，发出美妙的旋律就是只属于他的力量。

“杰诺瓦，你听过海洋的音乐吗？”

“啊？”杰诺瓦看着才12岁的男孩，满脸惊愕。

“是你那所谓的——【妈妈】教我的...

听好了，这叫做——永恒的旋律。”

诺克提斯看向海啸，海啸一分为二，二分为四，四分为八；他看向海面，大海便分为两半；仰望天空，暴雨戛然而止——

太阳把暴雨镇压，鲸鱼的游动声、海鸟的鸣叫声、海水的汹涌声、打浪声组成一阙宏大的交响曲，盖过杰诺瓦身边保护的漩涡。一处较杰诺瓦螺旋庞大百倍的新漩涡在海底显现，如深渊一样，一下把杰诺瓦拉到里面去...

诺克提斯双眼留出汩汩鲜血，身体被魔力抽空，无边无际的痛笼罩在四肢百骸，痛苦来了，大海仿佛要把他拉入深渊。但他却微笑着看向天上的太阳，扬起手用力抓向太阳，他想摆脱魔法的反噬，并感受到文明广场方尖碑上尤娜举臂朝向太阳的含义。

诺克提斯晕厥了，掉进海里，与露娜的身体碰撞在一起，嘴尖靠在一块。

一道激流划过，两只杀手鲸把两人从海下救出，昏迷中的莱妮丝和幽也被其他杀手鲸带出破损的游艇，它们游向邻近的滩地——

在戴涅布莱南部的海滩上，三人昏迷不醒，被杰诺瓦攻击过的他们都陷入同一个幻境——梦境。

某种意义上幻境就是现实，现实也是幻境，那是在很久很久以前，莱妮丝进入穆因之穴获得穆因之力，而被等候多时，同样为争夺穆因之力的剑神——布涅贝尔哲袭击的故事......


	15. 第15章:剑的神韵

一.

晶历 958年7月的时候，盖亚之力还未被六神知晓，使骸只是小范围传播，史黛拉在人民的呼声中登基称帝，17岁的莱妮丝刚走出路西斯，雷吉斯从王子变为国王...这本是属于尼夫海姆帝国王子洛奇的时代。

洛奇身材高大、肌肉发达，长有一张英俊的脸，这张脸轮廓深，额头宽，颧骨高耸，有鹰钩鼻和尖下巴，精光闪闪的眼眸则让人觉得很有气魄。他总剃着短碎发，顶上打蜡，发色和母亲一样是茶褐色的，常年行军的日晒让他肌肤黝黑，不过皮肤保养的很好。

作为帝国将军，他是少有的智慧派，冷静谨慎，爱研习军法，善于总结学习，能创新，发明新式战术。

他从小追求上进，严格要求自己，军校的魔鬼训练一项没有落下，能吃苦，更没有贵族的娇奢架子。

他为人谦虚，会说话，善于交际，思维又灵活，组织能力，战略规划能力一流，在部队的高迁一点没靠母亲的帮助，从表面来看，是个理想的王子。

战争中的闪电战战术让他闻名伊奥斯，他改变过去以争夺土地为目标的残酷的攻城战，堡垒战，战壕战。不以争夺寸土寸地为目标，而以杀伤对方有生军力、瓦解政治能力为根本。

绕过广袤的国土，向对方军事政治中心实行外科手术般的精确打击，让对方指挥系统陷入瘫痪。魔导机械代替人类的血肉之躯，无人机替战争前线的侦察员，强调空、海、陆的立体作战，他的战争法则是“快速、精确、高效”，追求用己方最低的消耗换取对方最大的伤亡，在军事上，洛奇是个睿智的军人，用现代战争体系征服世界。

但洛奇并不受母亲史黛拉的喜爱与关注，从小时候就是如此，史黛拉对待他和对待一般大学学生没有区别，似乎洛奇不是自己的骨肉。

他觉得是因为父亲与史黛拉属于政治婚姻，母亲不爱父亲也不爱自己，她少女时代喜欢的另有他人。

母亲并非第一王储，本是普通贵族，能自由结婚，过自己生活。但战争改变了一切，国王与王储死在战场，母亲被迫承担本不属于自己的责任——包括婚姻。

史黛拉那时既没有时间也没意愿关注他。他是父亲带大的，受过严格的教育，作为下一代君王被培养，他很努力，希望得到认可，成为优秀的继承人，但母亲从来不赞扬他的才能，即使在战争中表现出色、为国立功后，史黛拉也和以往一样，象征性地给他勋章、荣誉，给民众官员演讲时装作为他自豪，私下对他很不耐烦，见面就微笑一下，不说话，常常擦肩而过。他们似乎不是母子关系而是普通政治合作者的关系——冷漠，这是他对母亲的感觉，有时他问母亲为何对自己的功勋置若罔闻，母亲只淡淡回答“你是为国家战斗，又不是为了我”。

洛奇觉得母亲很会表演，她像一个演员扮演优秀政治家，明明讨厌神罗的亚丹，却为了利益在媒体前称赞亚丹，明明和自己关系冷淡，却让外界以为国王母子欢喜和睦，帝国王室稳定，她的表里不一简直做到了极致，而且毫无破绽，她就像是两个截然不同的人组成的混合体，亚丹称之为是“双重思想”，洛奇认为她母亲纯粹是为了自己的政治利益，甚至猜测母亲故意冷淡自己的怕自身的军事实力对她的权力造成威胁，而洛奇不知道的是史黛拉对他一点兴趣没有，认为洛奇和她不是一个“世界”的人，这隐藏了她的秘密。

史黛拉保持年轻与美貌，有着如婴儿般吹弹可破的肌肤，洛奇和史黛拉站在一起不像是母子，更像是兄妹，这让洛奇在成长过程中受到困惑。

除了美色，母亲的力量是洛奇最嫉妒的，自己用多少努力都换不到的魔法母亲却能轻而易举拥有。他的军队虽然贡献巨大，但母亲的声明盖过了一切——因为她是魔法师，在这个剑与魔法的世界，拥有魔法与普通人完全是两个概念，象征身份地位的不是金钱、家族，而是魔法力量。

而洛奇只能靠魔导机械来加强自己战斗力。几次大战间，在史黛拉失踪的那一长段岁月，他与神罗公司协作夺取政权，当上宰相，之后协助亚丹做了很多恐怖的实验，为的是能媲美母亲的力量，他知道自己无论在军事、政治上多么优秀，母亲也是一笑了之，说“这些是普通人追逐的事物，你就老老实实当一个凡人吧”，所以他想用魔导技术证明自己的强大。

史黛拉并没关注洛奇可怜的理想，在回国后，一方面利用洛奇的军队发动侵略战争，一方面对洛奇希望自己认可他实力的请求嗤之以鼻，觉得他一点不像自己，是个俗不可耐的男人。史黛拉没有发现，从洛奇出生以来，她从没有亲自给他过一句赞扬和鼓励。

这种傲慢与偏见使洛奇的妒意越来越重，他嫉妒母亲的力量、荣誉...甚至美貌，这种扭曲的情感有时会转变成侵略的欲望，那是一种征服欲，男人的本性，他感觉史黛拉从脸颊到肚脐到长腿到弧度优美的小脚处处散发引人犯罪的气息。尼夫海姆人经常调侃洛奇王子是个弯男，对美女不感兴趣，其实，在洛奇眼里，能被称之为美女的只有母亲一人。

这种狂热与对力量的追求让他不时迷醉在自己的妄想之中，他秘密将拉霸狄奥火山中的火神遗体搬运到神罗研究室，期盼将火神细胞移植到自己身体中，然而这个空想被亚丹无情打击。之后洛奇在一些不太成功的研究、探索遗迹后，他又瞄向一处叫穆因之穴的远古遗迹。

针对穆因之穴，帝国已经进行过60次科考，这是第61次，遗迹离王都遥远，为了防止夜晚在路上被使骸偷袭，洛奇还带上第一魔导军团，副官说这是大材小用，但他是个谨慎的男人——大胆又仔细。

传闻，这处洞穴是远古一位女神被封印的场所，它直通地脉之下，深不见底，过去进穴勘测的探索者无一例外都惨死在内。

女神的身份是世界的秘密，神话中的神话，记载她故事的书被六神教视为异端，一些传闻更是匪夷所思，似乎有股高深的力量把她的事迹深埋在大地之下。甚至有的考古专家一本正经的分析，说穆因其实是地心神——星球的空的，洞穴直通星球的星核，进去的人都会被引力拉到......

这个荒诞的猜测在几天前被洛奇证明错误，在损失了1000架无人机、历时半年后，终于证明了洞穴的深度——793米，虽然很深但没有到神话的地步，至于之前探险者皆都惨死的说法，是因为里面的迷宫有水银蒸气和大量一氧化碳，只要防护服穿好就不会有事。

通过无人机，洛奇发现洞穴最低处有魔法封印的房间和远古书籍、资料、雕塑，甚至有一个看似武器库的地方，这将是一个伟大的发现，甚至能左右伊欧斯人类的命运和尼夫海姆的国运，因此洛奇派出魔导第一部队的原因其实是为了搬运庞大的武器库和防范路西斯可能的抢夺遗迹的军事行动，他并没有把这次科考的重要性和真实目的透露给媒体和民众，为的就是成功后向母亲炫耀自己的天才。而如果能获得神之力就最好了，那么就可以让母亲再也不能说自己只是个普通人——抱着这样的希冀，洛奇进入了洞穴。

然而他在接近成功的刹那被命运无情地践踏了。

.

.

.

二.

“快！机枪兵火力掩护，右翼用烟雾弹封闭使骸视野，其他人随我突围！”

洛奇希望现在是一场噩梦，但同伴撕心裂肺的惨叫、子弹的冲击声、浓烟的窒息感、被火焰烫伤的痛感和洞口周围不断冒出的怪诞使骸告诉他现实比噩梦更残酷。

此前，部队在搜寻到洞穴最深处，一处被魔法封印的房间前，他们看见了一个沉思者雕像，雕像底座有一个开启房间的机关，洛奇研究解密方式，并实验，结果洞穴内时间的流逝速率被改变，他们出到洞口时遭遇前所未有的使骸袭击，随着科研队的覆灭，挖掘出的遗迹文献全部被毁，洛奇不得不做出最坏打算，这次搜寻不仅毫无收获，还...

山穴周围已被枪炮、使骸击成火海，天上来救援的几艘战艇随着使骸的几束耀眼的烈火吐息被洞穿爆炸，地面无数机械兵向使骸自杀式攻击，可没能接近，就被烈焰化为灰烬。

洛奇看向前方两个散发黑色粒子的几十米长的巨兽使骸，心中悲愤，骇然，他的军事才能在这种力量面前毫无用处，过去从无数战争中得到的经验和履历在这些噩魇使前如同白纸。他不理解为何会有这种恶神般的使骸，还在这里源源不断地出现，这个屡战屡胜的骄傲的男人终于在此时意识到自己的渺小，他以为自己足够坚强，实际隐藏着致命的怯懦。

四头魔煞般的恶龙使骸围住他，张开充满火焰的大嘴，一张嘴足以吞没一艘魔导艇。

“我难道就这样到此为止了吗？为什么，我明明什么力量都没得到！明明什么梦想都没有完成，为什么！为什么偏偏让我碰到了这种事情，神啊，为什么要让我这样无意义地死去！”洛奇踉跄地摔倒在地面，感觉周围是地狱，全身瘫软，握枪的手已经放下。

他已经绝望，但留有一丝幻想——她的母亲，史黛拉，最强的魔法师，能够以一己之力改变世界格局的魔女能来救他！他的泪直直流淌，划过脖颈，流过衣襟，他仰头看着漆黑的夜空，心中不断大喊着妈妈！妈妈！希望那个能拯救他的人从天而降。

无边的痛苦中。

洛奇眼眸中映现出一道划过天际的星，星的璀璨将黑夜染白。

金色的身影挡在他身前，将使骸的吐息一分为二。那身姿——如同从天际而来的一道皎洁的月光，劈开了深夜漆黑的帷幕。

一道光闪过。

一把银剑从火焰中显现，散发出耀眼的蓝光，剑就这样被轻轻抖动，横在洛奇面前，牵引着洛奇冷凝的心。

这个背影，让洛奇一生难以忘记:

苍蓝剑芒映衬着瀑布般的披肩长发，那金砂般的发丝，被月光濡湿。

铿锵，清脆的剑音打破了使骸的恐谲。

她是如此美丽，仿佛连冰冷的空气被其感染；她的身姿像古代的骑士般，手持长剑，为背后的男人挡开了夺命攻击。

.

有一瞬间，洛奇激动地认为是母亲来了，但那华美的金发和她背后路西斯王族的图纹让他回神。

使骸群似能吞噬天地的烈焰吐息被洛奇眼前的少女轻描淡写地挡开，女孩的力量与外貌让洛奇愕然:

现处于寒冬、战场，女孩却身着路西斯纪念款露脐短衣和时潮的牛仔热裤，脚上穿有酒红色露趾细高跟，靓丽得完全不像来战斗的魔剑士，但这种风格与母亲史黛拉出奇的一致，她们的魔法和行事风格都超越常人理解。

使骸越来越多，有巨人般的，恶龙般的，触手、蔓藤、一泡软泥般的，向少女围聚，最小的也有4米高，这是恶魔的战场。

洛奇恐惧地看着，见到少女的身体周围出现一股神奇的旋风，旋风组成一个球形屏障挡住周围使骸的进攻。

少女挥动银剑，剑以不可思议的角度旋转一圈，顷刻，耀眼的光盖过使骸，洛奇遮挡双目，勉强看到剑尖发出的炽烈激光——快的像闪电，烈的如岩浆。剑光扫过四周，摧毁一切，将黑夜变白昼，让大地颤抖，使空气咆哮，仿佛一切的元素都被她的光蒸发了，一阵地动山摇后和光爆后，成群的使骸都随光而散。

这是少女自创的剑之魔法——“真理之瓣”中的一式:

在她眼中，一切魔法都可以被理解为运动的能量波，波具有动能和作用方向，只要解析出魔法的特性就能有针对性的改变对方魔法的作用方向，这不是简单的攻击反射，而是——靶向汇聚。在刹那间，先将对手的攻击能量汇聚在一起，形成剑光，再通过数学模型计算出最合适的角度进行反击，这是只有莱妮丝才能做到的魔法。由于使骸魔法看似强大，却没有性质变化，单纯凭借蚀星因子释放，因此莱妮丝可以最大程度汇聚使骸群的魔力动能，将它们分散的攻击转化为焦点的毁灭，这就是真理之瓣的第一式——剑一。

天色恢复正常，使骸消失不见，洛奇和幸存的帝国人一个个不由自主地跪倒在地......

.

少女是莱妮丝，她厌倦路西斯的生活后到世界各地旅游。

今天是她计划来穆因之穴探险的日子，不过和一般人不同，她喜欢在夜晚静静地行动，这样可以独自一人而不受其他游客、别国军人、特工的干扰，因为除了她没有人会专挑使骸出没的事间游玩、冒险。

这就是她救出洛奇一行人的原因。

帝国人是第一次看到莱妮丝，以为是路西斯前来夺取史前遗迹的魔法师，立即举双手投降，说挖掘出的书卷、图册、资历都已被使骸销毁，洞穴口也被堵住。

莱妮丝用揶揄的语气说明自己来此处的原因，“你们国与国之间的事情我毫无兴趣，我不属于路西斯王国政府，已经脱离王室，只是一个自由的平民，来这里纯属个人意愿，与国家、政治、军队概不相关。”

帝国人愕然。

短暂交流后，莱妮丝走到洞穴入口——那里已经被千斤的巨石堵住。

莱妮丝左脚跺地，腰身带右肘向巨石击去，一声阴沉的岩石撞击声由洞内传出，洞口赫然出现一个大洞，她钻进去。

洛奇忍耐不住心中对力量的渴望，他知道洞穴底部的房间和军事基地的封印只有精通魔法的专家才能破解，他不想日后让母亲来破解，那只会让自己一无所获。他想将功劳占为己有，而唯一的机会就是跟随莱妮丝到里面。

就这样，洛奇让军官安置伤者、立即回王都通报，自己去洞穴找莱妮丝。

莱妮丝起先有点心烦——一个男人跟在后面。但随着探险的深入，岔路口的增多，以及离奇古怪的迷宫和陷阱，有洛奇在后面的指引，莱妮丝轻松了许多，在一些对话中，渐渐觉得这个男人还可以。

洛奇是肌肉型绅士，他脸型俊美，身材魁梧，壮硕，肌肉邦邦，胸肌把衣服塑的格外有型。莱妮丝对这种身体强健的人有主观好感，觉得和自己是一路的。和他的交谈中也能发现这是个彬彬有礼、举止优雅、态度殷勤的男人，和粗犷的外表不同，他语调格外细腻、温柔，尤其是女人，听了后会感觉温暖。而他的笑容也像四月的春风般让人心旷神怡。

“莱妮丝小姐，我要对您刚刚的营救抱以最崇高的敬意，您是我生命中的一道光，把我从深渊中拯救出来。”

“...希望你别再踏入深渊，干那么危险的事情——如果让你母亲史黛拉带你探索就一点危险也没有。”

“是的，是的，您这句话让我幡然醒悟......”

莱妮丝的探索就在和洛奇的谈话间进行——越走到深处就越感觉洞穴的宽阔幽深，一层一层的往下蔓延。

洞穴内部漆黑一片，洛奇给莱妮丝一种胸口挂的圆形照光器当探照灯。这种照光器继承索尔海姆技术，只有茶杯盖的大小，却能提供一天的电力、照亮二十平方米的范围，专用于探索洞穴地底。

两人蜿蜿蜒蜒地走下17级洞层后，遇到几只哥布林使骸，洛奇被吓了一跳，躲在莱妮丝背后，莱妮丝释放水晶魔法轻松解决哥布林，但此时周围壁面忽然散发出猩红的微光，光亮正好能看清环境，但气氛诡谲，洛奇说早上没发现这种情况，莱妮丝则发觉周围石壁雕有许多金属纹路，这些纹路往地下延伸。但现在伊奥斯不存在能自发光的金属材料。考虑洞穴年代悠久，莱妮丝认为这些金属应该存在数千年，感应到魔力就会散发猩红幽光，金属间还流淌有特殊的高深魔力，但不知道这意味着什么。

一阵不知从何处飘来的幽风扫过两人耳畔，风势不大，可是冷的刺骨，猩红色幽光在石壁缝隙间来回折射，岩顶的钟乳石不时滴下水滴溅到两人肩膀，不同于上次探索，洛奇现在有一种毛骨悚然的感觉。

到达最后一层21层，照光器的亮光和石壁的红光混杂起来，环境更加明亮，可以看到这是个广阔的空间，有一个神秘的玻璃房间、几座大型军事设施似的库房和最前方的关卡——一个雕塑。

这是座两米高的水晶雕像，底座是一块大理石，镌刻着华美的文字——“布涅贝尔泽.沉思者”。

雕塑人物全身赤裸，弯着腰，屈着膝，右手托着线条凌厉的下颌，握紧的拳头用力地顶在嘴唇上，全身强健的肌肉紧张地隆起，牵扯出他莫名的痛苦，他神态庄严肃穆，露出深沉的目光，似在进行深刻的思索、审视世界中的一切。

雕塑下有魔法屏障的机关，底座有一个陀螺旋盘，由七个同心圆和锯齿组成，上面布满未知文字，似乎是通过转动来组成的一把魔法钥匙。

洛奇从怀里掏出一本满是灰层的小册递给莱妮丝，“这是史前留下的魔书，说按照里面的技巧就能破解任何魔法机关，被称为——万能钥匙，之前靠它破解了所有遗迹的机关，这一次却失败了，不过您博闻广识，现在研究一下，说不定能探求出新的秘法。”

莱妮丝耸了耸肩：“如果神奇宝藏都能按书搜索到，那么很快这个星球就没有神秘可言。前人之所以要把东西藏起来，是因为这些东西暂时不能见人或者只有少数能领悟的人才能获得。无论哪一种，神秘是不能用大多数办法得到的。”

莱妮丝一边说话，一边用手触摸沉思者雕塑，很快，摸到了隐藏机关——握紧的拳头，她使用魔力增强力量，把雕塑的拳头往外一掰，雕塑右侧的石壁上兀然凸出一块正方形石板，同时前方的军事基地、魔法房间全部消失，只剩下光秃秃的石壁，这里实际很狭窄。

原来底座下的陀螺旋盘是吸引外来者的“防御机关”，外人破解这个机关后唯一的结果是引发驱离魔法，而真正的机关除了破解，更需要魔力，否则雕塑紧握的拳头不可能被掰动。而那些军事基地、房间都是全息幻像，是给外人制造的假象——一般人只相信眼见为实，容易被表面事物欺骗。

莱妮丝走到石板前，伸出右手按住，石面立刻震动，两人脚下的地面出现裂纹、然后破碎，很快，地面中心凸出一个圆形皿状石块，震惊的洛奇走到石块边上，用力一翻，发现下方居然如万丈深渊，深不见底，是不可估计的巨大空间，他立即想到一个荒诞的名词——“地心世界”。

“我说，洛奇，你知道冰山理论吗？”

“...”

莱妮丝释放魔力波到地下感知，就像把无限长的绳子扔向地底，靠反射的时间、波长来计算。

“这洞穴和冰山一样，真正的部分在看不见的底下——计算有2964米，是你前面说的深度的几倍，看来贵国的技术水平堪忧啊！”

“啊，这是当然的，小姐的魔法，我们这些铁疙瘩肯定比不了，这下面——”

两人往下方走去，走过一段如下水道过梯似的石梯后，眼前豁然开朗，那是一个庞大无比的地下空间——

一个圆柱形的倒立的超级大隧道，如大地被硬深深凿穿出一个3000米的圆柱形大洞——穆因之穴是假名，穆因地洞才是这处遗迹的真名。

地洞一侧的壁面上有一层层的螺旋形石路不断绕下，四周壁面和石路都铺有散发出猩红魔光的金属，是一个幽暗深邃的地底苍穹。

洛奇像是发现新大陆一般，兴奋的走在地下石路上，他感觉神的力量在向自己招手。越是往下走，就越能看清这个地下世界的轮廓。

它像是一个庞大无比的地下宫殿，四周居然有几根升不见底的——也许是几千米的巨型石柱耸立，立柱柱头雕有花纹图案，它连接洞穴的27层底部，是教堂式的圆形穹窿，穹窿上面绘满神灵图案。莱妮丝认为这是把整个地洞变成了神殿，很明显这是被超史前文明建造的，而他们的科技超乎想象。

“莱妮丝小姐，你看过索尔海姆文明的遗迹文录吗？我见过的书中都没记载有这么一处通往地下的通道，你刚刚是怎么破解雕塑的秘密的？”洛奇既兴奋又疑惑地问道。

“我从不看那些俗人写的东西——那是我的能力，只属于我的魔法，我的眼睛能捕捉物质与物质间最微小的变化、痕迹，并将其扭转。对我来说，一切的机关都不存在，因为机关的原理是数学原理、结构原理、逻辑原理，而我就是研究数学的。浅显易懂地说，锁住了的门对我没有任何意义，因为我的能力就是把锁住了的门变回没有锁住的原始状态，也就是反证法，将5+5=10变为10－5=5。我根本不用破解雕塑秘密，只是将其恢复到原始状态而已——这是规律的魔法。”

洛奇皱着眉头听着，“你们路西斯的魔法真是博大精深，这么复杂。”

“别愣神，当心！”莱妮丝牟然朝洛奇吼去，召唤出银剑，迅速挥动。下一秒，三头突然袭击的丑陋的巨人型哥布林使骸躺倒在洛奇脚边，变成黑雾。洛奇吓得快速举起魔导冲锋枪，冷汗直流。

洛奇跟在莱妮丝后战战兢兢地走下几层楼梯后，又看见了一只三米高的巨人哥布林，就举枪射击，把使骸变成黑雾。这种哥布林虽然是使骸但比较弱小，连子弹也可以将其消灭，而使骸在死了后不会保留尸体，会像水蒸气一样向四周散发、消失掉。

莱妮丝按住洛奇肩膀：“别开枪了，你那点子弹，没几次就打光了，你看看下面。”

洛奇往下看，发现了个非常糟糕的情况，下面几乎每一层楼梯都布满了哥布林使骸。

“这，怎么可能，我探索过好多遗迹，既使深夜也没几只，怎么今天一下这么多？”洛奇不解地问道。

“你们以前有搜索到地下这么深的地方吗？”莱妮丝说着，用手指示洛奇跟着自己，自己会用剑消灭使骸。

“听你这么一说，还真没有啊。”

“我的推断，这些使骸本身具有见阳光即死的特点，而地底等黑暗的地方却容易生存。很可能，这些使骸是从地底最先出现，然后随着时间的流逝，越来越多，越来越强，级别也增高，直到今天，这些使骸可能已经进化到比坦克、舰艇还强的地步，”

洛奇倒吸一口凉气，“小姐，等等，这里太恐怖了，我先喝杯酒壮胆，免得待会拖累小姐战斗。”洛奇从怀里，拿出了一小瓶尼夫海姆特军用伏特加，大口喝着。

“你别把脑袋弄晕了，一时爽快的东西。”

“你不喝吗？我剩了点，我们尼夫海姆的国酒。”

“抱歉，我的研究发现高度酒对身体没有任何好处，属于俗人的自娱自乐，用健康换消遣的乐趣，我连宴会都用葡萄汁代替红酒。”

“啊！？”

莱妮丝花了十分钟才消灭完一百层的使骸，使骸数量巨大，如庄稼般不断涌出。

她有些烦躁，挥剑插在石路上，蹲坐了下来，喘着气，说这怪物没完没了，每个楼梯都有，阻挡两人，需要休息想下策略，不行就直接跳下去。

她背后拿有考古型望远镜的洛奇突然挥手说道：“小姐，那个地方，好像有电梯哎！！！”

**__ **

**_**三.** _ **

**__ **

沿着洛奇的手指看去，莱妮丝发现距离自己700米，地下北部的巨型立柱的岩石侧上有一条垂直向下的通道，最上面有个类似电梯口的小门，就像酒店的观景电梯，只是长度达3000米。

洛奇用手指着说到：“但是那里太远了，这里没有桥梁、飞锁连通，显然没有工具是办不到的。”

莱妮丝耸了耸肩，“并不是，我想的是，如果到了那边，电梯却被锁住那不是很尴尬——我怎么感觉这是精心为我准备的通道。”

莱妮丝用手把洛奇揽在怀里，弯折身躯，双脚朝地面用力一蹬，身姿如飞燕般在天空划出一道轨迹，跃到立柱侧面时，脚底牢牢贴住岩面，悬空走到岩壁边电梯口处。

洛奇被夹得有点喘不过气，心中回味飞在空中的感觉，以及莱妮丝温香软绵的身躯。

莱妮丝右眼紫光闪过，电椅就自动开门，旁边的密码锁没发挥任何作用。

电椅里的屏幕里有23个按钮，洛奇想点最下面的，莱妮丝阻止他，并将23个按钮全部一条线按满——屏幕最下方又出现了第24个按钮。洛奇惊叹要是没有莱妮丝，自己永远无法知道这里的秘密。两人乘着电梯下去了。

.

最底层没有一只哥布林，听不见任何使骸的声响，仿佛这里数千年就这样寂静地沉睡，只为接待今天的客人。

确实有一个被魔法封印的房间——穆因之屋，它在最底层，奇异的金属条纹布满周边，散发猩红的魔光。但没有武器库、飞船、科学典籍等标志性事物。

莱妮丝破解封印，两人进入房间，房内明亮得不需要两人使用探照灯。

空间不大，约一百平方米，没有桌子、设施、文件或机器，很空旷。只有贴在墙壁的一幅巨画以及刻在墙壁上的无数字符引人注目。

洛奇立刻跑向前看，画作上有一个抽象的女神，不是六神中任何一个。

女神发型奇异，呈针松状辐射，风格凌厉尖锐，发髻后是圆形的太阳。她面目清秀，神奇庄严，身穿丝质稠裙，手持神杖。

她身体颀长，曲线优美，下身裹在裙里，被无数蚕丝状物体缠绕，像是没有脚，裙下两条折线以对折再对折的形态向下延伸，折线下带出一个球状物体——像是星球。

画中女神张开两只翅膀，呈飞翔姿态。太阳、翅膀、女神裙下裹住的星球呈两个正反三角格局，看起来规整、华美，似梦似幻又庄严神圣。

洛奇继续往石壁看去，无数蝌蚪状不明符文刻画在上面，虽然段落分明，排行整齐，但这些文字并没记载在索尔海姆古籍上。洛奇看得入神，这些蜿蜿蜒蜒的字符似乎有魔力，让人深陷其中，明明一个文字都看不懂，却无法脱离，只想跟着字符看下去。

洛奇发现随着观察这些字符，体内有一股说不清楚，莫可名状的热流从脊髓而出，流淌在血管经脉之间 ，游走不断，起初还能随着符号方向所指有规律运动，渐渐地却横冲直撞。

洛奇感觉自己身体似乎想接受什么，但整个身体却像野兽在笼里一样被禁锢，明明空气气温极低，身体却越来越热。额头渗出热汗，头晕目眩，他想晕厥，然而这些字符却像无形的铁链绑住着他，洛奇感觉整个身躯要被活生生地撕裂。

“危险！别盯着这文字，你没有那份器量。”莱妮丝右掌拍到洛奇脊骨处，身体挡在洛奇身前，然后用手指连续戳洛奇的小腹、胸膛穴位，输送治愈魔力。

洛奇眼睛闭合，瘫坐到地上，捂住胸口，吐出一口鲜血。

“为什么，太难过了，实在太痛苦了，”洛奇扯着脸皮喊道:“整个内脏都被撕裂的感觉，怎么可能？”

“别慌，还好我及时，已经用魔法将你身体恢复了，也没什么，不过是小肠，肾脏被魔力碾烂。”莱妮丝扶着洛奇往墙角走去，直到洛奇看不清石壁的位置才放下。

“刚刚，感觉体内产生了魔力，是这样的吗？”洛奇以为自己能获得神力，还想再试试，他的心脏砰砰直跳。

“不，这文字被施加魔法，能直接传送魔力到人体内，是高级魔力封印术加空间转移，魔力的性质从未见过，而你的身体无法接受这种能量——你没有通往魔法世界的门钥匙，很遗憾，放弃你的空想吧，你不适合做魔法师。”

洛奇听后全身冰冷。

洛奇问，“为什么我明明看不懂，体内却有反应。”

莱妮丝走向石壁，说着“这些字符包含着好几个空间维度，一般人只能认知三个维度，也就是现实的三维世界。而这字却有九个维度，你知道吗，这些字符看起来像是文字，但在我看来，是一份魔法契约和充满魔力的能量仓库。”

莱妮丝双眸变化， 紫罗兰状花骨纹路显现在瞳孔中，眸中光线发生多重折射，使眼睛看起来流光溢彩。

在莱妮丝盯向字符一瞬间，壁上字符都闪耀出红色微光，与莱妮丝眼睛的色彩交相辉映。

过去15分钟。

“原来如此。”莱妮丝双手往壁上一靠，石壁上闪着红色微光的字符居然抖动起来，从最外围往中心靠拢，莱妮丝的手掌像是具有吸力一般，那些字符如小溪汇入大海般向莱妮丝手心奔去。同时，房间壁上特殊金属的红色光芒也遽然消散——事实不仅如此，整座穆因之穴、穆因地洞的金属间流淌的魔力都被身处房间中的莱妮丝吸走，莱妮丝激动地双掌震颤，身子不断抖动，突然发出一阵得意的狂笑。

洛奇看着莱妮丝发狂的样子，以为力量都被她夺取，叹了口气，感到无奈又悲凉，看她的眼神中划过一抹妒色。

有阵狂风吹过，一阵霹雳巨响，周围的一切都在震动，不断有灰尘从屋顶飘下，穆因之房开始吱吱唧唧的响起来，洛奇正叫莱妮丝离开危险的地方，莱妮丝就扭过头来，震动停止了，墙壁上的字符已经消失，一切恢复了寂静。

莱妮丝全身布满赭红色纹路，散发出一阵阵热风，洛奇被刮倒在地。

莱妮丝紫罗兰色的魔眼增添了赭红的光晕，多了一分猩红，眼神变得凌厉。她本来就身形高挑，是典型的九头身超模，现在身高拔至一米九八，身体各个部位都以黄金比例增大尺寸，液态肌肉紧绷绷的，不断散发丝丝红色的闪光，似乎是进入了一种“模式”，这种模式可以让人的魔法获得超越性提升，身体能力达到神话的级别。

“我刚刚看到了一个神奇的传说，石壁上字符所记载的，是这座遗迹主人穆因与剑神的故事，你想听吗？”

“想！”

莱妮丝双手叉腰，细高跟敲击地面，宛若女王姿态，居高临下对坐在地上的洛奇说道：“吾乃万物之主，森罗万象之启，天地之生，死亡之序，伊奥斯的上帝——穆因......”

“这，什么意思，古代语吗？听不懂啊。”

“简短说一下，穆因女神，也就是画中的那位，是伊奥斯星球的上帝，她说自己开天辟地，创造了星球的自然规律以及生灵万象甚至数个空间维度。

她的丈夫名为恩利尔.安，儿子名叫布涅贝尔泽.安，两人是副神，穆因是主神。

后来恩利尔背叛了穆因，而布神因为野心膨胀起了弑母之心，想取而代之。

布神非常聪明、狡猾，假装帮助母亲对抗恩利尔，却在母亲封印恩利尔的关键时刻，在穆因背后突然向她发出致命霹雳。

不过功亏一篑。

穆因虽然躯壳惨遭毁灭，灵魂/本体却逃离到自己创造的不可视的世界，我认为科学的说，应该就是逃到自己创造的高维空间。

而此时本以为成功替代主神之位的布涅贝尔泽却发现自己没办法像母亲一样完全控制星球的规律，尤其是无法破解的未知病毒（蚀星因子），自己辛苦创造的一切都会被病毒感染死去。

布神经过研究发现:只要母亲没有被彻底杀死，自己就无法获得完整版神之力。”

“穆因在不可视之域，要达到那个空间需要特殊的技巧。

于是布涅贝尔泽设计一个大计划。

第一步，创造出五大神灵，称自己为剑神巴哈姆特，并不告诉五神穆因的存在，以掩盖自己和穆因的冲突和历史。

他诱骗五神，让五神认为自己是世界的主宰，让它们对人类傲慢。

第二步:研究出压制星之病的技巧，创造四维异空间——水晶世界，学习母亲，躯壳在现实世界而本体在异世界，这样可以发明出高维度的水晶之力。

第三步:诱导火神，让他给予人类科技，试图让因索海姆文明变成一个物质科技极高、精神文明极低的不平衡文明，这样可以挑拨人类与人类的矛盾、人类与星之病的矛盾、人类与六神的矛盾引发剧烈冲突。

第四步:引发人类文明与六神的大战——自己将会把人类与其他五神一齐消灭，这就是神魔大战。

第五步:魔大战造成的巨量毁灭与死亡，可以引发灵魂汇聚——大量死去人类的灵魂会占用高维度精神通道流往星球本源——生命之泉。只要流量大、死去的灵魂多就能引发“维度堵塞”，此时，多余的灵魂会直接进入穆因的不可视之域，因为穆因仍具有主神的一部分空间权限。这样就能让本不能达到的不可视维度的“通道”被迫显现。

第六步:剑神利用通道与灵魂一齐进入穆因维度。

第七步:彻底杀死。

——

剑神计划做的详尽、清晰，但结果是惨淡的，第四步他就失败了，魔大战后他实力严重受损，甚至连神圣水晶都无法使用，只能让半神艾特罗替代自己。

剑神在后面的日子做了无数次计划，想要打开不可视世界的【通道】，然而他一直是失败，从未成功过。”

洛奇听后满脸震惊，“这，是真的吗？太匪夷所思了，神灵居然会这样？”

“不知道，反正是那文字上描述的。”

“那你获得的力量又是怎么回事？”

“那是穆因之力。文字是一份契约，是概念化的魔物——契约之书，它可以赋予被选中的人类以神之力。”

莱妮丝丝毫没有掩饰自己的激动心情：“剑神没想到女神穆因很早就发掘他的谋逆之心。”

“穆因提前做好预防措施，不仅被杀害时本体迅速逃到不可视维度，而且用剑神无法想象的时间域魔法，在此处给后人留下真相，以及穆因在三维世界全部的神力！”

飘逸的发丝随风飘动，莱妮丝感觉到自己获得的力量那无边无际的强大与澎湃，脸面浮现出放肆的笑容，就像一个找到黄金的淘金者一样。

这种力量并不是莱妮丝追求的真理的力量，也不是靠自己修炼得到的。她是个冷静、思维深刻的女人，而此时癫狂的精神状态——她自己也不知道怎么回事。就像看恐怖电影，不想被吓到，却还是被吓得尖叫。

莱妮丝很快冷静下来，带洛奇走出房间，心中掠过一丝不详的预感，感觉这里仿佛有人在等着她，一切的一切都是被安排好的。

四.

莱妮丝走出地洞，走到穆因之穴27层那座雕塑前方——发现来的地方被大石块封住，洞穴迷宫般的路障似乎全部被修改过，与前面不一样。

雕塑发出深层的声音，声音仿佛来自千年之前，从沉思者雕塑的语音中，两人得知困境所在。

剑神通过雕塑告诉莱妮丝他在此处已经等候上百年，为的就是等待有可以获取穆因力量的人类存在——剑神不能进入，也不知道房间里的文字。

剑神用充满神圣的、慈悲的、诱惑的语言和莱妮丝对话，让她放弃获得的穆因之力，交于上帝——“我的子民莱妮丝啊，我知道你的善，你的义，你是有爱的人，是个虔诚且正义的人，和我契约吧，我就赐予你完全的人，六神之外的第七神之位，只要献出穆因之力作为奉供。”

莱妮丝露出渗人的笑容，把穆因的故事说了一遍。

剑神沉默了一会，并没有流露出气努，而是继续通过沉思者说:“我的孩子啊，我真为你被那些可怖的谎言欺骗所感到伤心，那些是过去亵渎神灵的恶人捏造的，我的母亲——穆因，是为拯救星球击败星之病而牺牲的爱神，而我继承了母亲的遗志，带领人类一直与星之病战斗至今。你要想想，神会做人类一般愚蠢、恶的事吗？快来，投入我慈悲的怀抱，让我为你洗涤被罪恶侵染的灵魂吧，我的孩子！”

“你说你是上帝，是至高神，有最强的存在，是我们伽拉姆族全能的父，是吗？”

“是的，我的孩子，我是你父亲，父亲的父亲的祖宗的上帝，你是我的孩子，就像父亲必会全心全意为孩子一样，切莫怀疑我的爱，来吧...”

“我只想知道，你如此全能，为何魔大战会失败，还一定要与我们契约，换取我们的东西——你都全能了，还需要我们的事物干什么？全能的主啊，能告诉我吗？”

“...那都是被异端杜撰出来的虚无的历史，你切莫相信你看见的，听到的，因为双目见到的影像和双耳接受的音波都会欺骗你，都可能被修改。只有真理不会，我即真理，我就是道路，真理即我，我是上帝的表象，万物的起源，你的父，你的主，你必须要信仰我。”

“我都快被你感动了呢，布涅贝尔泽，那么问题来了，你既然全能，又是上帝，还是真理，那么你能创造出一块自己搬不动的石头吗？”

“...”

沉思者雕塑沉默地思考。

同时背后惊愕中的洛奇心中陡然出现与沉思者不同的恶魔般的音调，“尼夫海姆的王子啊，我知道你的夙愿，给你个机会，只要......”

剑神:“莱妮丝，我能造出任意条件下的石头，我也能搬动任意条件下的石头，我还能瞬间到达石头表面的所有地方，我是全能的。”

“不对，那样就不存在你搬不动的石头了。”

“不，存在我既能搬动又不能搬动的石头的石头，而且到处都是——我能变成蚂蚁、变成大象，变成万物，若是蚂蚁就搬不动石头，若是大象就能搬动石头，我的力量可大可小，你无法定义什么叫——搬不动。孩子，不要继续误入歧途了，相信我。”

“伊欧斯星球这么大的石头你也能搬动？”

“是的，星球表面总有一个点处于我的上方，而我没有任何时间和空间的限制——我永远全都在搬动星球，而我永远也无法搬动石头，你这个论证是个不存在的文字游戏，真是个倔强的孩子。”

“非常好，但我不只有这么点程度的倔强，你如果能回答我最后一个问题，我就将力量拱手奉上。那就是:

你如果是上帝，上帝如果是万能的，那么你应该有能力阻止星之病；你如果是善良的，那么你应该愿意阻止星之病——理论上完美又全能的你应该创造没有星之病的星球，那么为何现实却不是这样呢？”

“......”

沉思者雕塑露出痛苦的的表情，无法发出一声语音。

气氛骤冷。

岩穴钟乳石的水滴低落在地上发出阴沉的滴答滴答。一股寒气飘过，有那么一瞬间，莱妮丝察觉到了一丝恐怖的气息，它是如此的近，就像鱼刺扎在胃里，但很小，被吞没。

莱妮丝背部发出一丝凉凉的触感，她瞳孔极剧扩大，意识到惊人的危险，背部肌肉迅速缩紧，本能地转身。

转过头的她看见双眼漆黑如墨的洛奇，他手中举着一把造型奇异的小刀，刀剑散发出不详的红光，她立即知道洛奇被催眠或被附身了。

这把刀是魔刀。

刃形的刀，弯刀，形状像月牙，刀身刻有精灵文字——“地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间”。

这柄刀最大的特点是破魔，可以无视五大基本魔法直接侵入对手身体内。

一般魔法师躯体被魔力保护，被偷袭时魔力可以自动防御、自动修复，就像红细胞会修补伤口一样，魔力因子作为身体细胞的一部分，会防止本体死亡，而魔刀却可以无视这一自然规则，因为它不是从三维空间进攻的，而是“高维击低维”，刀尖刺入的区域——空间被碾碎。并且魔刀进入身体时会自动麻痹神经系统，让人毫无痛觉反射，既能偷袭，又能配合刀法使用，是神级的概念武器。名叫“穆因之刃”。

莱妮丝能避开除了因为女性的第六感，还因为常年的肌肉锻炼让她即使没有神经感知，肌肉也能对外伤做出本能反应，无论如何，这一击是最危险的。

.

“这就是你所谓的慈悲吗？以人类为武器。”莱妮丝压住怒火，对沉思者冷冷地说，然后释放一个水晶屏障罩住洛奇。

剑神没有发话，用行动替代语言。

以雕像为中心，一股飓风吹飞了石壁瓦解了地层，空气如巨累轰鸣，地下若万马奔腾，飓风将四面八方辐射，将岩石、迷道、机关摧毁殆尽，穆因之穴的迷宫消失不见，取而代之的是露在夜色下的一个圆形大坑。

莱妮丝与被水晶屏障保护的洛奇两人的周围此时没有任何遮掩物，他们能看见的除了断壁残垣、黑夜茫茫、乱石巨块，就是在飞翔在空的剑神——巴哈姆特。

巴哈姆特身长132.85米，是个全身覆盖紫金盔甲的巨人，面部被金色头盔遮掩看不出相貌。他背部披有2根百米长的红色条幅，条幅上织有华美的图案，象征尊贵与荣耀；30把紫金巨剑悬浮在背后，每一把长70米，刻有精灵的铭文，巨剑璀璨夺目，散发出强大的能量气波。

剑神高悬于空中，和月亮融为一体，伟岸的身躯笼罩两人，夜空都被染的金碧辉煌，他不说话，全身散发的神圣气质就能让人匍匐下跪。

剑神:“最后给你一次机会——不要试探你的造物主。”

莱妮丝:“很抱歉，你不是我追求的上帝，我会让你的真理轰然倒塌。”

“...”

五.

剑光闪过。

剑神的十七把紫金巨剑射向莱妮丝四周，巨剑插在地上围成一圈，发出的魔力波动连接彼此，这是水晶封印术的一种，要将莱妮丝锁死在“水晶之环”中。

然而在上一刻，巨剑插在地上的刹那，莱妮丝化为一道残影从剑圈中穿过，速度之快连剑神都没发觉，下一刻就处于剑神背后的视角盲区，她掌心魔光闪动，召唤出银色长剑——费米剑，对准空中的剑神掷去。

剑神周围的30把巨剑发出水晶般的梦幻色彩，变成幻影剑，以剑神为中心迅速转动。

空中旋转的剑阵被费米剑击中，发出一声低沉的，类似巨锣的碰撞声。

剑神心思缜密，挡住了莱妮丝从死角发出的攻击，但剑与剑碰撞的威力让他吃惊。

剑神扑向莱妮丝，操控十把幻影剑保护全身，其他二十把化作一束束炮弹射向莱妮丝。

下一秒，70米的剑光如水银泻地，在莱妮丝身边击出一个个大洞，莱妮丝快速闪躲剑神恢宏的攻击，她身法异常巧妙，如泥鳅一般，巨剑往往贴着她的衣角射在地面。

莱妮丝在闪避同时，用费米剑在空中划出一道道波状剑光，剑光从不同角度射向剑神。剑招精密到极致，正好位于幻影剑阵运转时破绽的所在，这让剑神不得不转用纷杂繁复的剑招破解。

顷刻间她与剑神互攻一百多招。

洛奇王子现在所能做的，只是躲在水晶屏障后，惊愕地看着眼前的景象——

那是只有在古籍神话中记载般的战斗，

莱妮丝踏在地面的双脚，踩碎了大地，

剑神的一道道剑光肆虐着一切。

剑尖略过石块，石块上的特殊金属扭曲得像锡纸一样被气浪吹得到处都是。

剑神与莱妮丝的战斗迸发出暴烈的魔力，将大气变为热量激流，不断发出痛苦的呻吟。

一道剑光的余波划过水晶屏障上方，洛感觉到自己后脑勺寒发直竖。

“惊雷撕开天穹，剑光粉碎大地。”

如同神话般的战斗就这样展现在他眼前。

“这，就是神大战般的决斗吗？”洛奇恐惧地自言自语。

剑神:“真是愚蠢的人类，居然逆反到这种程度。今日，我会让你知道，什么叫——创物主要让你失败你必不可能成功。”

“我拭目以待。”

莱妮丝飘逸灵动，身躯不断舒展变化，如游龙般以不可思议的角度避开剑神大开捭阖的剑法。

剑神控制4把幻影巨剑挟剑光横劈到莱妮丝身前，同时10把剑罩住莱妮丝后侧，自己手持黄金巨剑向她斩去。而莱妮丝用费米剑轻拂，展开重重剑影，拂开来势汹汹的幻影剑，她的一柄剑像变为十柄柄，分不清是残影还是真剑。

剑神发现普通剑法攻击不到莱妮丝，便加大攻击范围，凭借剑的数量施展出“森罗万象”，这种剑法由简入深，下一招比前一招更刁钻、凌厉，一剑不成，还有下一剑，依次往复，就能衍生出无穷无尽的剑法，只要莱妮丝用剑抵挡，剑神就能不断使出后招，凭借巨剑数量逼出莱妮丝移动中的破绽，他认为人类的身躯很柔弱，就算魔力再强，自己的巨剑只要击中就能造成杀伤。

不过此时莱妮丝能战斗的势均力敌，这本身就超出剑神的预料。

剑神此前分析调查了莱妮丝的能力与魔法，他认为莱妮丝虽然强大，但并没有达到史黛拉、马杜克的超凡，即使获得穆因之力，也不可能消化，将魔力转化为战斗技巧——她太年轻，缺乏历练。

这个世界，力量只是基础，没有智慧，力量再多也没用。这也是剑神诱导她来此处获取穆因力量的原因——既需要有资质，也需要能被控制。

那时的莱妮丝还是个女孩，她很少参于战斗，可以记录的档案、记录很少，剑神就这样把她想的过于简单，因为她每天除了肌肉锻炼、练习无趣的剑术外不会做常规的魔法修炼——剑神理解不了这个怪女人。

和一般魔剑士不同，莱妮丝的剑法并不是循规蹈矩的固定招式，而是在数学原理的基础上，随心所欲、任意所至，甚至会使出算不上剑招的剑招。

剑神不知道的是莱妮丝的剑法完全是她自己领悟并创造出来的。

一般魔剑士是先有一把剑，再根据剑的性质发明出相应招式，而莱妮丝是心中先设计出招式，再用剑作为武器——剑只是个形式，对她来说，花草树木都可以被当做剑。这个道理和她做数学研究一样，世界万物都能用数字去推演、计算。

莱妮丝自创的魔剑术——真理之瓣，是融汇伊欧斯所有剑法、刀法、拳法、魔法，化繁为简，化整归一；看似招式简单，实则包含无穷奥义。 

而且莱妮丝用剑和性格一样，她天性洒脱，自由烂漫，不受拘束，所以喜欢根据对手特点任意修改，随机应变，剑法就像流动的水一样，任意所至。

这些导致莱妮丝遇弱则弱，遇强则强。

之前缺乏对手剑法展现不出，而现在的剑神，恰巧是魔剑术的大师，能将神力融汇在幻影剑法之中，莱妮丝经过剑神的这一激发，便将自己剑招的奥妙之处，发挥得淋漓尽致。

因此剑神现在忽然发现——莱妮丝的剑术不可同日而语。

“你的身躯太大了”莱妮丝对剑神冷笑一声，心想“剑神的剑法很厉害，魔力也雄厚，但偏偏使用这么大的身躯和剑，这导致他的攻击轨迹一目了然，攻击效果也无法集中于一点，有效杀伤有限。看似华丽，实则浮夸。”

莱妮丝游走在剑影中，幻影剑组成的绞杀剑法被她如风一样避开，等待距离拉进，莱妮丝将魔力覆盖在剑上，以剑为中心，发出百米长度的剑光，她用费米光剑刺向剑神左胁，剑光角度诡异。

在剑神看来，这一剑歪歪斜斜，角度奇特，不按剑理，甚至不像是剑法，他心中怔然，忽然发现如果出剑去格挡，实在不知道该怎么格，该如何挡合适，只能后退十米避开。

莱妮丝跃向剑神再刺，又是刚才那样全无剑理的招数，她随手将光剑刺向剑神右肩。

剑神心中微怒，横劈幻影剑想与对手对剑，却没想到莱妮丝光剑居然陡然消失，下一秒在自己腰腹前出现。

原来莱妮丝剑未刺到便消散魔力，然后中途变招。而剑神这一劈本来是与莱妮丝对剑的，但这一变化后，腰腹处来不及召唤幻影来防御，莱妮丝又乘虚攻来。对手攻击速度太快，实在无可挽救，因此剑神发觉自己这一横劈万万不可，便迅疾变招，往后上方飞去十米。

在洛奇看来，刚才不过两秒，形势就发生转变，剑神居然被莱妮丝逼退了。

“好剑法”剑神感叹一句，立刻召唤三十把幻影剑循环周身，保护身体，这是——幻影守护。

莱妮丝眼睛一开一张，紫罗兰显现在双眸瞳孔之中，同时血红色纹路布满全身，这是魔眼和穆因之力。

一股疾风带着光剑射到幻影剑群中心，剑光破空，转动中的幻影剑居然被弹飞数把。

一个空隙，莱妮丝就攻了进去，光剑连续横劈带削，无数剑光划在剑神周围。速度之快另幻影剑无法及时反应，剑神见幻影守护不行，只能持一把剑汇聚魔力，加快速度与力量进行回挡。

尽管剑神专心防守，但莱妮丝身形飘忽不定，光剑长度还在不断变化，让剑神左支右绌。

莱妮丝又发出一招，一剑削来、中途又瞬即消散，百米光剑登时消失。下一秒，光剑又对准剑神要害，虚虚实实分不清楚。

剑神庞大的身躯变成了无法移动的靶子，被光剑笼罩，想飞也飞不了，想退开也没地方退，只能不断防守，一招都攻不出去。

莱妮丝用剑不考虑防守，因为只要判断出对方的剑招轨迹，就能计算出最好的反击角度——招招皆攻，有攻无守。

剑神被莱妮丝的光剑割伤，盔甲偏偏剥落，但他并不惊慌，因为:

剑神的水晶之力实际与穆因力量是完全相反的力量体系，容易产生冲突。他认为莱妮丝的魔法来源于水晶之力，而水晶之力自己才是控制源，只要操控她体内水晶之力去攻击穆因力量，就能让她体内发生魔力爆炸，让自己得到机会。

剑神已经开始操控对方体内的水晶之力——却没有捕捉到莱妮丝的水晶因子，他愕然，不理解莱妮丝没有水晶因子之前是如何释放魔法的。

进攻中的莱妮丝突然落在地上，趴下身子，无数气浪从她周围扩散开来，脚下出现大的可怖的深坑，然后身体向天空弹射出去。

“剑五——螺旋绝杀”莱妮丝轻声呢喃。

在空中的莱妮丝身体急剧旋转像陀螺一般，飞向她的无数幻影巨剑碾为碎片。

眨眼间，她身子呈倒立姿态在剑神头顶正上方，她右手提剑一摆，一圈剑影将剑神笼罩。

剑神来不及多想，正准备举剑横档，突然一种前所未有的危机感涌上心头，“会死”。

剑神身体不自主地往右一移，这个因恐惧而发出的动作救了他一次。

莱妮丝不等圈型剑影散去，挥剑自下而上一挑，看似轻巧的这一挑，剑光形成的强横贯穿力却将空间撕裂。

剑芒如银河坠落，世间的一切在它面前都将化为齑粉。

此剑速度快得如雷电一闪，空气被凝固，发出了“滋”的一声响。

剑神的身体被一分为二。

落地的莱妮丝向反方向滑开数十米，反手持剑横在胸前，左膝着地，右脚掌贴着地面，眉头紧蹙盯向对面。

剑神:“为什么，为什么你没有水晶魔力？”

剑神:“不可能，这种事情不可能。”

剑神怒吼着释放出规模浩大的魔力风暴，席卷周边一切。

剑神身体确实被斩成两段，但刚刚往右的一移，保住头颅和心脏。

剑神开始用魔力重组肉身。

不过这次剑神愤怒了，将无穷无尽的魔力从水晶世界传输到身上，他召唤出一百把巨剑。

这等强大的魔力爆发使得莱妮丝无法靠近，很快，剑神身体完全恢复，庞大的魔力被定型，剑神以及周边巨剑都包裹金色光芒，剑神再次缓缓升空。

现在的剑神吸收了水晶世界积聚长久的庞大魔力，一举一动都能将地形改变。

剑神飞得越来越高，强大的魔气持续冲击着一切，百把长剑分别组成一个个螺旋，螺旋互相组成万花筒的巨阵。

金碧辉煌的光芒中代表了无穷无尽的魔力。

剑神长剑一指，无数道金黄色剑光叠加着击向莱妮丝，顷刻间，大地咆哮，巨大的地震蔓延在尼夫海姆，天崩地坼。

其中最强最盛的一道剑影，似乎拥有整个自然力，其爆发出的亮度犹如数万颗太阳。洛奇在冲击波下已经只能通过指缝看着天空。

在毁天灭地之神力面前，莱妮丝举起了双手，“剑七——罗兰之环。”

七层巨大的闪耀着不同色彩的巨型圆环状护盾出现在莱妮丝手上，每一层相隔都数米距离，层层叠盖。

力与环在碰撞。

与受到的攻击相比，碰撞声低沉的惊人，令人毛骨悚然，第一层圆环破碎了，但剑神的攻击到达第二层的速度明显慢了许多。这防御很坚实——每被破掉一层护盾，下一层都比这一层难上数倍，这种夸张的缓冲阻碍是她的绝对防御。

一阵阵烟雾散去，洞穴周边的森林被毁灭，显出陨石坑。

剑神颤抖的声音响起:

“你，你，究竟是何方神圣？”

莱妮丝手中长剑再次形变，成为巨大无比的金色圣剑，古老神秘的金色符文镶在剑柄上，黄金纹路遍满剑身。

莱妮丝把所有魔力注入到紧握枪柄的双腕中，对着天空中剑神高高举起黄金圣剑。

光在凝集。

光芒汇成一道璀璨而清澈的光束。

光辉闪过，飞在天空中的剑神，胸口一处大洞，无论再怎么恢复，也毫无反应了。巴哈姆特露出难以置信的眼神，月光悲惨地洒在他身上。

剑神消失了。

————————这段隐隐约约的记忆在莱妮丝、露娜弗蕾亚、诺克提斯被杰诺瓦袭击后的幻梦中出现。

日后，莱妮丝回忆起这段被遗忘的经历，但这段故事并不全部真实，因为莱妮丝的记忆被莫名的力量修改过。

剑神消失前告诉过她一句重要的话，她永远都记不起来——“不要轻信我的母亲穆因，没有人能看清她的面目。”


	16. 第16章: 萨菲罗斯

一.

萨菲罗斯是最不想当总裁的神罗医药分公司第三代总裁，他纯粹是为服从母亲安排而接任这个无人看好的职位，而今天他就要辞去这个另自己愤怒的工作。

让他焦头烂额的是席卷全国的行业风暴——罢工与医药造假事件，这起源于一周前的兽药致死案。

由于现在星之病传染动物，在医药界，需求最大的是畜牧、宠物型药物。

尼夫海姆人由于制药业根基浅薄，只能从戴涅布莱移民的贵族（背叛者）身上获得一部分神使制药技术，仿制出芙尔蕾一族的预防星之病的专项药物。没有此类药物，动物很容易变成使骸，大量农场园林倒闭，导致市民没有牛奶、鸡肉等等食物，甚至连王都的宠物狗都可能突然变异攻击主人。

这种药物叫仿制药，而戴涅布莱王都的未占领区的是原研药。

尼夫海姆是商业社会，他们必须支付芙尔蕾一族庞大的知识产权费，这也是马杜克当时与史黛拉签订和平条约时夺取到的政策优惠。

这间接导致一个问题，尼夫海姆的药物比原研药贵三倍。

药物昂贵的直接原因是尼夫海姆的医药工业体系不发达，不像武器工业能应用魔导技术，它技术原始，制药成本比芙尔蕾的高昂。

但在市场上，尼夫海姆人只能买神罗的仿制药，因为芙尔蕾一族不愿卖此种药物支援尼夫海姆。

农场主不理解这些关系，他们认为仿制药比原研药价格高三倍是十分荒谬的事情。在他们的思维中，随着使骸的日益增多，他们经营种植、畜牧是十分危险的活动，而神罗却用高药价来剥削他们。

王都周围的农场主不像戴涅的被征服者，不仅有选票，一些还是过去的贵族，因此神罗只能向他们妥协-削减药价。

于是萨菲罗斯就开始削减成本。

萨菲罗斯希望靠智能、自动化、大规模机械技术降低生产成本。这在生产领域获得了一部分成功——至少不会有人手上滴到一滴液氮被腐蚀一个洞、在三氯化铝中加大量水导致爆炸、用粗口导管转移几百升冰醋酸时，导管端口松动，被喷射一脸导致毁容、机器操作不当，手臂卷入被绞为屑肉、头发卷入生产机器，带着脸皮一齐剥离脸壳、化学合成实验被炸飞头颅、危化品爆炸，这些不可避免的生产事故就和煤矿业一样，事故总会发生，就是伤亡的只是机器人，这样既不用赔大量费用，也提高了生产力，减少了成本。

但在质量控制、质量保证方面完全失败。

自动生产无法解决精密分析的问题，效率和质量不能兼顾，并且，国家缺乏药物质量相关方面的人才。

.

尼夫海姆既使统治两个大陆，也不能吸引外国医药人才，因为路西斯、戴涅布莱、阿格鲁德有医药同盟，同盟由芙尔蕾一族领导，都是六神教徒、大祭司、贵族，因信仰、国家利益，他们暗中一致反对尼夫海姆，采取【医药封锁】抵抗尼夫海姆的【军事侵略】、【金融霸权】。

除此之外，缺少神使魔法、除了神罗没有其他公司进入医药行业，缺乏产业竞争、行业本身具有投资高风险大周期长利润低的特点、神罗是因政府/国民需要才发展此行业——这些原因导致在神罗内部，企业家们普遍认为，对比战争、军事、娱乐等朝阳产业，医药其实是奉献产业——极为重要但缺少利润。

神罗为了降低成本，不得已降低生产质量，但在此前，首相亚丹为寻求选民支持，而签订GMP法律、飞行检查法、质量监督法，这些法律目的仅是为了满足民众膨胀的幻想——认为自己的国家是世界帝国，因此所有的产业都应该达到最先进、高端的程度，制药质量体系应该与戴涅布莱完全一致。

于是质量造假的链条开始扭动。

在工业体系，将复杂的工艺流程缩减，降低生产要求；车间监控用录像代替，方便伪造生产时间；原本要达到gmp标准的温湿度控制由计算机手动更改......以最少的车间/机器运行成本和人力成本制造药物。

在质量体系，原料药样品由车间用粉末制造，小样/实验确认无误后直接给质检科，方便快速检测出结果。检测制剂样品的高效液相，网络版数据打印机有超级后台，可以随意更改称量小票、峰面积、检测时间——【高效、精确、及时】

萨菲罗斯认为质量检测要【又快有准】的要求与药物价格、效果要【又低又好】一样，是完全符合经济逻辑、商业逻辑的，他对“药物是一种奉献的商品”此类主流说法抱以鄙夷的态度，认为是毫无逻辑的道德绑架。

然而，萨菲罗斯除了在一份份文件书上签字以外毫无办法，这是股东与政府同时要求的。

亚丹提倡“要让药物像麦子一样遍布大地，用数量击败使骸”，由于是兽药，亚丹私下觉得质量不高其实没有什么问题，只要不让动物死就行——“你们做不准药价不要紧，含量高点没事，反而高点好，能让动物多点抵抗星之病的力量，就像奶茶，谁不想买的时候给多一点，加量不加价多好啊。”

萨菲罗斯对这个不懂药物的首相感到无奈，而股东更让他难做，因为股东并不是自愿投资的，是帝国政府强制的，他们对行业只起到腐蚀作用。

只要投资神罗公司，就必须附带医药股，表面这是为了增强国家的医药实力。其实是亚丹不愿把纳税人钱放到医药领域，而把财政补贴转嫁给商人——这也是他夺得民心的方式之一，但却导致更严重的后果。

按神罗公司的体系，一项决议，只要股东的赞同数量达到一定比例，董事长就必须服从股东要求，因为在尼夫海姆，公司本身是为股东赚钱的。

而股东又和亚丹合谋，国家的GMP检查、“飞检”只是表面行动，检察官来神罗公司——上午10点到，检查1个小时，吃中饭2个小时，下午逛一个小时，会议室开2个小时报告就结束，一旦检查期间发现问题，检察官都会装模作样地疑问一下，此时就会有大量“专业人士”把他围住，说出事先准备好的一连串回答，像潮水一般把缺陷掩盖过去。

虽然有的检察官会边检查边记下一大堆事项，让人以为查的极为仔细、缺陷很多，但到下午检查结束后的专家会议上只会留下固定的几条——一切都是被安排好的，只有中下层领导和普通工人才会战战兢兢。

其实大部分检察官对制药一无所知，是【代名检查】。比如有个写的“缺陷”最多的、让随行的不知内情的小领导们心惊胆战的其实是做电竞主播的，他代替父亲来检查，记在本子上的大多是关于晚上打团战的战术。而少数真懂行业的，也不可能既懂生产又懂质量还懂工艺，那些人最擅长的是装的对什么都很懂。

.

在三方的配合下，这种方式持续了几年，没有问题，虽然分公司赚不到钱，但也不至于亏本。

可最近随着使骸的增多，农场动物被传染概率的提高，国家需要比之前多几倍的药物产量。

神罗新建立工厂的速度赶不上药物需求的增长，因为药物工厂建好后要进行各种工艺验证、质量检查，不像食品厂那样建立后就可以投入使用。

而最关键的是国家缺乏药学人才——年轻人不会进入这种没利润的行业。

百分之九十的员工是尼夫海姆农业过渡工业时期的拆迁户，国家用钱买这些农民的土地，农民再用钱买城市房子，出租获取大量盈利，而进医药公司只为找份有医保、养老金的工作。

他们没文化进不了神罗的军事、科研部门，只能去要求最低的医药分公司当工人，往往一个扫地的可能比中层还有钱。神罗医药公司停车场百分之八十的豪车是这样工人型农民的。

其中有个大妈很典型。这人高中毕业，出租户的女儿，质检科的，管实验室试液试剂领出领入，对照品、色谱柱发放登记，算考勤、造考勤等等，都是些细支末流的，除了对付检查有用，其他无关紧要的小事。

她人长得胖墩墩，矮，体型像只企鹅，又像只松鼠，尤其在办公桌上嗑瓜子、看肥皂剧时，嘴巴咔哒咔哒，腮帮子一颤一颤，让肥肥的圆脸看起来很灵动。

你只要和她讨论娱乐的事情，她就是个乐天的人，爽朗，很精神，笑的甜，能说出一大堆令人啼笑皆非的事情，但你只要一和她谈工作上的事情，就瞬间阴沉下来，变脸的速度比亚丹一流的政客还快。

“为什么现在才领，刚刚人多的时候，一起领不行吗？”

说话的神色活像你欠了钱。

碰到这种情况，往往是有些员工实验比较特别，用的急、早上太忙、实验出问题需要及时领。但她办事效率低，拿东西慢手慢脚，1分钟领好的要花5分钟，和平时松鼠般的灵气完全判若两然，似乎变成了蜗牛。

领用时间被定在8点到9点，14点到15点，领前需要先写记录、登记——【先记录，再领用】。

这导致一个连环问题:

如果你早上需要急用，那么就算第一个向她申请写记录，她也非要等最后一个人写好登记记录后，才会拎一大串钥匙去开被锁的试剂柜，因为不想多跑几趟浪费自己时间。而排队人多的时候往往20分钟就这样过去了。你如果不愿傻呆着等其他人一个一个写记录，而先去做自己事情，然后20分钟后再到她面前去领，她会唠叨一番“刚刚怎么没看到你，就这么点时间都不等啊！这么着急干嘛？”

这样，你还不如最后一个去登记——但你只要不是跟随大部队一起登记的，要已经离开工作，坐回到椅子上的她再专门为你领时，她又会说:““为什么现在才领，刚刚人多的时候，一起领不行吗？”

要算准这个千钧一发的时机比工作本身还难，所以最好的方式是今天早上急用的对照品，昨天下午就领出。

但下午偏偏是领用人数最少的时候。她虽然会给你领，但会喋喋不休，一边抱怨一边领。

而你如果超过规定时间去领，通融是没有一点可能的，果断拒绝。她会比法官还强势，似乎自己是公司总裁，拥有最大的话语权——事实也是，她靠出租得到的钱比总裁的基本年薪还要多（去除股份分红、奖金）。

有一种情况最烦人——经理下午15点后才布置出明天任务，而这种任务需要今天下午就伪造一条领用试剂的记录，她会说:“别找我，找经理去，这不是我的事，我这个时间点就是不领的。”然后你去找经理，经理说:“怎么这点小事都要来烦我？”，事实上，经理比她更难对付，没有年轻员工愿意与经理交流。

你当然也可以趁她不在时偷偷拿钥匙，不过如果因为没写记录而被发现的话——比以上总和严重十倍。

除此之外，像划考勤之类的事情，她也能小题大做。神罗有网络考勤，手划手写只是为了应对——造假。

考勤系统分为两个，网络（指纹、刷脸）是真实的，是算工资的依据，而手动打卡、划考勤则是专门用于造假的。往往系统一只有系统二总考勤时间的十分之一。

手写、手打考勤总会忘记，失误，改过来就行，但她会利用这个机会，说你:“我观察到了，每次就你忘划的最多.......划错的最多，把周末日的符号划成工作日的符号，小学生啊？.......”

几乎每个人都被这样指点过。

.

最让人头疼的是——容量瓶，实验中每个人需要分管3种产品的容量瓶——必须是sop要用到的3倍的量，总合起来，一个人要做好100多个瓶子的标识。她是容量瓶总管理。

尽管容量瓶上本就有标识，但为了方便“检查”，要用胶带纸贴上自己做的带颜色标识，每种产品颜色不能一样，为一目了然。

绑的绳子的长短也需要一致，只为美观，标号也要统一，从1延续下去，不能中断。

麻烦的是，有的产品是分步骤，经过多次移液、稀释，需要用到多种规格的容量瓶，10ml，25ml，50ml，100ml，各类都要20多个，这些标签又要不一样，总合起来，这是个复杂的工程。

但维护比上者更加复杂，因为产品不是专人负责，而是几十个人混着做:你做我的，我做你的。况且洗过的容量瓶要烘干，烘干的地方很小很挤，容易碰碎，无法做到缺失立即补——补又是个流程，需要汇报等级低，写破损记录......

一般人都随便扔了。

她不可能每天盯容量瓶这个浩大工程，而是每隔一段时间查容量瓶，这时候总会有很多人——做不到位，有缺损。然后她一直絮叨，阴魂不散。不过反切到她的立场上——组员容量瓶标识不好，她自己也会被经理絮叨工作没做到位。

这些其实不是问题，只要更正就行，问题在于她认为所有人都必须按照理想状态，如机器人一样做到完美——————那样她就可以轻轻松松，不用为繁琐的工作心烦，趴在桌上玩手机嗑瓜子，做她的小松鼠了。

但现实是残酷的，她所对应的是整个医药检测的底层，最繁琐又没有实际意义的一环，实验/检测本身才是主角，实验器材、实验领用都是配角。按尼夫海姆实验员的技术水平，要不造假就需要10倍的工作时间，他们根本没有心思处理这些细节。

虽然细节很重要——会造成缺陷，比如记录中试剂、对照品数量和实际不符。

但对于本身就造假的行为来说，不过是亡羊补牢。

萨菲罗斯刚上任时非常痛恨造假，甚至因为筹备改革计划而差点遭到股东弹劾，因为股东认为质量检测丝毫不能带来经济效益，改革会造成大量资金损失，这是不理智的商业行为。

逐渐麻木后，萨菲罗斯发现在尼夫海姆，qc就是为了造假而存在的特殊部门——质量检查之于qc就像CPI考核之于员工一样，从来不是为员工本身考虑，而是为了削减人力资本，并将没有利用价值的人剔除。

.

造假从无边无际的培训文件开始，要按真实，员工需要多100倍的时间来学习——他们连检测样品/生产都来不及，怎么培训渺如烟海的《药品生产监督管理修订》《药品生产监督管理办法》《戴涅布莱药典第五版》《药品注册管理》《sop.....》《取样标准，关于取样棒、取样袋.....》等等理论性的实际无关紧要的文件，当然还有该死的企业文化培训。

按实际，就算资深技术员，要做一个新产品也必须经过2个月的培训、考核才能上岗，但公司不可能这样，必须早上学习，下午就做样，萨菲罗斯如此比喻——公司想让一个小学生完成博士生的工作，而钱却比初中毕业的还低。

.

造假几乎渗透了神罗医药的每一个角落。

例如，车间送样——一个用粉末造出来的样品，结果qc检测有问题，实际应该是车间的错误，但【不能体现】，因为实验室错误的可能性远远比车间要高，代价也要低的多，因此检验员会设计【想象】出一个错误以掩盖车间的造假。

又例如，取样时可能会出现取错位置的行为，这样会导致检测出错。但——【不能体现】，因为今天取样有问题，可能过去100次取样都有问题，要进行【追溯调查】，这些调查至少让车间损失100万。于是实验员又会【想象】出一个人为失误或仪器失误。

还比如，粉末样品含量很容易不均匀，导致结果偏差值超标，因此实验员会将几个取样瓶混合在一起混匀，或者——【三变五】【一变三】，最厉害的是用古代语的暗号——【All for one】，一个样品好，就只进那个样品的，这样来避免超标。

.

造假也分为必要性、不必要性、智慧性、技术性。

比如进样时，发现自己失误，按实际停止要领偏差调查——10页，这很烦，但可以制造机器的问题来掩盖，比如——抬高进样盘使液相跳红、迫使漏液......相应的，超标调查要写100页纸，因此能制造机器故障的，就不要偏差，能偏差的，就不要超标，这能为企业节省大量金钱和人力资本，这就是智慧性造假。

所谓必要造假就是——发现含量超标，汇报车间，车间再根据数值对产品进行【回罐改造】。然而不能真实体现，因为一旦证明车间确实出问题，车间要进行【偏差调查】，损失巨大，而不真实体现，就能【内部解决】，既保证了质量也保证了【严格符合GMP】。

而不必要造假是危险的，实验员为了自己【偷工减料】，而没有将本身存在的问题报告给车间，没有【严格遵守SOP】，让车间无法【内部解决】，造成质量缺陷。

至于技术性造假，那是无法避免的，偶然性的，源于检测机器自身科技局限的偏差，它没有造假的显著特征。比如荧光检测器，蒸发光进侧器，本身机器不够先进，做5次3次是失败的。成功的，检测基线也抖动，飘移，基线噪音严重，使主峰的峰面积存在问题，这时候就需要手动改积分。一改积分，峰面积、有关物质、最大杂质会随积分的改变而改变，有一些检验的结果从根本上就不可能真实，因为不同积分，会有不同结果，而哪个积分是正确的——上帝都不知道。

在萨菲罗斯看来，造假是一门高深的学问，什么能【真实体现】，什么不能，要【精确把握】，这是神罗医药特有的，虽然很罪恶，但——毫无办法。

但在某些时候，他又觉得，这是唯一能体现人“灵魂存在”“灵活性”“想象力”的地方，每一次检查，就是质量部门与检察官的战斗，这种战斗是永不停歇的，能激发“人性的光辉”。

而真正的检验工作是将人变成机器，是一种机械式的愚蠢的工作，它毫无想象力可言，不仅泯灭天性还败坏道德，是对人性的彻彻底底的剥夺。

.

它可以将一个正常人变成强迫症，一个序列检查10次——就怕编错一个字造成偏差。幻游症、精神分裂症，甚至连.......

——萨菲罗斯经常听各种老员工，都是些认识、同一张饭桌上的暴发户子女、拆迁户这样说，也被他们感染，心理逐渐走向奔溃，觉得自己公司就是一个罪恶的公司。

他是唯一想让公司倒闭的总裁，但由于国策，这又是不可能发生的，于是他在歇斯底里的眩晕中逐渐迷失自己。

.

萨菲罗斯无法提高生产力，所以当星之病药物需求增多时，只能采用恶劣的做法，将造假力度继续提高，让没有生产资质的新工厂提前运行，并寻找戴涅布莱被征服的低端人口补充——让小学毕业的完全不懂药物的做新工厂的质量经理，进行全面造假阶段。

这种工厂纯粹是为了凑满药物数量而开设的，劣质经营，最后标签贴上总部生产，也就是“外包生产”、“贴标经营”。

整个行业都抱以麻木——因为这种药物不用于人类而用于动物。

结果一个星期前，王都的宠物发生药物过敏致死事件，死亡数量相当庞大。

主人们为防止宠物被星之病传染，要给它们每天服用神罗医药分公司的专项药物，而正好有一批药物的含量高了10倍，却被质量部门放行了。

这是一起极其严重的社会性案件，因为很多高层、政治人士的宠物也在这一日服药后死亡，连女王史黛拉的猫都差点是一样的结局。

议会与最高法院同时调查，亚丹是个聪明的男人，他提前就清除黑点，将自己撇的一干二净，并发誓要揪出幕后凶手。

神罗想掩盖造假的真相，用失误、缺陷代替。

虽然本质是生产车间的问题，但为降低风险，责任被推给了质量保证QA，但QA是个小学生经理，原本一百人的qa实际就由这个还在上学的小孩代替，这也不能体现出来。

就这样，责任推到了QC，说检验员存在人为失误，检测出问题。但由于——实际上，那批产品根本没有检测过，不存在检测人员。

因此神罗也无法这样解释。

萨菲罗斯的母亲是个律师，她很关心儿子，不想儿子前途受牵连，就协调中间人给qc部门内一个移民者1000万，让他承认是自己的问题。

本来事情就这结束，但人民并不同意。

人民要求国家出大量法律进行彻底的“质量系统更新”，要企业完全按照gmp、sop的规定生产兽药，并举行示威行动。但问题是，人民并不理解自己国家根本就没有实力进行医药改革，国家也不可能把精力放到最不擅长的领域上。

而亚丹并没有镇压群众的暴动，他反而支持民众，要求神罗进行彻彻底底的改革，他实际是用行动来掩盖自己之前的罪恶，他一点不顾及神罗公司的利益，即使他出仕于神罗，是神罗支持他当首相。

就这样，萨菲罗斯既不能提高药价，也不能降低成本，更没有医药技术可以获取，只能剥削工人，让一个工人干十个工人的工作，但他没想到的是，真严格按照SOP，工厂必须提高100倍的工人数量。

于是，工人开始爆发罢工，他们握有强有力的武器，因为他们有钱，可以随意辞职——不辞职只是为了养老金，并且他们握有大量造假的证据。

萨菲罗斯的公关团队没有处理好这件事情，导致造假被曝光，于是，事故逐渐由:

药物质量缺陷到药物体系造假，最后到企业家剥削劳动人民。

民意沸腾，舆论爆炸，而所有的一切都将要指向“尼夫海姆十佳青年”“优秀企业家”“模范CEO”萨菲罗斯。

.

.

.

二.

萨菲罗斯对制药一点不感兴趣，他只是喜欢研究药物本身，之所以担任总裁纯粹是因为神罗公司没人。

作为尼夫海姆有史以来智商第二名的男人，他从小就被冠以天才之名，能够理解伊欧斯大众认为最难的科学——医学、药学，但母亲反对他从事没有前途的药物研发。

他从小就是个乖孩子，乖的诡异，不仅没有反抗，还按照母亲要求，一路勤勤恳恳，走上高位。

像他这样年轻的男人，要爬的高除了自身水平，还需要运气与机会。

他最想当的医疗分公司总裁长期被他人占领，而药物分公司总裁在有背景、资格的人中却无人问津，母亲替他安排这份工作，为的就是让儿子早早获得锻炼——企业家只是一个跳板，将来可以利用资历和人脉参选市长、议院，甚至首相才是母亲的想法。

他母亲一直有个理想，想让儿子成为首相，而自己就是首相之母。

她认为儿子具有一切优秀政治家、企业家的素质。完美的外表，高超的情商，非凡的智商。他身材的高大俊逸超过任何一个主流男明星，迷人的微笑常能引来众多粉丝，这都是成为男性首相的条件——在尼夫海姆，民众只会把选票给那些可以勾起幻想的美女帅哥，未婚也很重要。

但她不知道，表面听话认真的萨菲罗斯完全不是她想象中的孩子。

.

.

萨菲罗斯认为自己是一个神经病。

他从小就有病。

是一些不太严重的自虐症，用笔戳眼睛，用刀割手腕，做实验时想喝甲醇、硫酸——从来没有实施过。还有不太严重的强迫症，走路时不时盯住脚，煤气开关要关10遍，房门总觉得没锁好，但这些随着成长都消失了。

唯一不变的是腹痛，萨菲罗斯经常毫无理由的腹痛，为此他做过10次胃镜、5次肠镜，结果医生告诉他“您可能是太焦虑了，找不到任何器质性病变，也许有功能性失常，或者是您神经系统导致的一些痉挛。”

母亲让他不要当回事，认为这一点事情也没有，不想就不会痛苦。

他无法和母亲说明自己的痛苦，因为那确实是“神经病”，普通人根本无法理解的，能痛苦的生不欲死的精神痉挛——

这种隐性的疾病让他无法过多地参加宴会、游玩，甚至不能吃大部分食物、美食，因为他的肠胃异常娇弱，有功能性腹泻，总是会无法理解的肚子难过，连上5，6次厕所，越是焦虑，发生的可能性越大，如果和腹痛碰在一块，那种感觉会让他生不如死。

他不喜欢与他人吃饭，不喜欢聚餐，开会时不喝茶水饮料，这种病甚至让他没办法谈恋爱，因为即使在单位，可能一天有一半时间是在厕所度过。某种意义上，也只有医药公司总裁他能担任，因为在这个国家，医药是商业性最差的，他不需要会见客人，商谈生意，进行大量的社交，这是技术性总裁。

不过最近几年，从莱妮丝那学来的营养学让他的病症减轻了一些痛苦，并让他更明确了自己的问题——有精神病，而这母亲是不相信的，其他人也不相信，因为母亲是个正常人，无法理解不正常的事情。

他看起来生活简单，朴实，是个寡欲的优秀男人，那是因为在一次次痛苦后，他发现只要不痛苦，就是幸福，一切的物质生活还比不过一场安静的睡眠。这让他十分不重视金钱——已经连续3年的工资全部给母亲。

每一次公司发放福利，礼物、蛋糕票、金融卡、水果等等，他都没有领过，全部送给秘书——他是对金钱最不感兴趣的总裁，甚至在看到那些员工领钱时忘我的兴奋之态会产生对金钱的厌恶，那是一种极端的情绪，会觉得“这不是过去奴隶接受主人赏赐时的表情吗？”

萨菲罗斯虽然听母亲话，很乖，但看待她就像看外星人一样。他自认为自己是外星人，不可能被伊欧斯的人理解，而自己也不理解他人——他经常这样武断地思考——不理解肥皂剧里的爱和亲情，认为那毫无逻辑可言，就认为自己永远得不到爱，是个没有爱的男人。

最大的乐趣是玩电竞和看动漫，但这项爱好在小时候就被母亲打压。动漫在母亲看来完全就是幼稚的无聊的东西，是文化泡沫，“上层人从不看动漫。”

而对于电竞，也就是游戏，母亲批评的更深，起先她认为这对孩子的成长有百害而无一利，完全是浪费人生的行动，还赚不到一分钱。即使到电竞产业发展起来的现在，母亲仍然鄙视这种艺术，经常警诫他“那些移民的，没钱的，没文化的，农民工，成绩倒数的，他们才喜欢玩这些打打杀杀的——虽然现在是能赚点钱，但又如何，不过是些蝇头微利，企业家一个小时赚的就比得上他们所谓的职业生涯。道理很简单，成绩好的，有志向的，懂点金融的，哪会有时间玩那些虚拟的玩意儿——用电脑赚钱不过是高级点的民工，用金钱创造金钱才是上流阶级的智慧。”

学校阶段，母亲除了日复一日地在外人面前夸耀他让他难堪，还会说一大堆反面教材，把学生分为9个等级，说哪个等级他可以接触。他有时感觉自己什么都被母亲安排好了，就像个木偶。

到了工作生涯，母亲做喜欢干的就是给她介绍女友:贵族的、大款的、文化掮客的、政客的女儿，长得一个个靓丽窈窕，内心却鄙俗不堪。标准的网红脸，锥形脸，自拍次数比说话都多，还动不动展露自己看似细长美丽实则没有肌肉、亚健康的长腿，都是些第一眼望去勾人，第二眼就觉得虚伪、浮夸、矫揉造作的美女，他只能用事业繁忙来拒绝。

母亲以为他是一心工作，要上进，实际他纯粹是找个理由可以躲避无处不在的母亲。

.

.

晶历968年11月20日，萨菲罗斯已经厌倦了医药总裁这个愚蠢的工作，而其他工作，他没有一个想干的，觉得自己这种精神病人不适合伊欧斯星球人类的工作——不想与任何人协作，看到金钱二字就想呕吐，他不想受母亲的支配，他要辞去总裁之位，让母亲自己做所谓的首相大梦，自己找个渺无人烟的地方自由自在地生活。

“滴滴滴”，手机传来一阵消息。

萨菲罗斯点开看，那是自由党传来的一则邀请函，按照母亲的说法，现在的公关危机需要求自由派的众多工商业大佬出面摆平。

——

“各位党员好，久违的自由社活动要准备开始了，筹备小组准备在后天下午6点，组织一次有意义的小组活动，下雨天或者气候异常则后延期进行。

地点在2000年史前文化遗址米德加山上，活动内容是:

1.讨论兽药事件后的个人体会和感想。

2.学习理政、企业管理、工作过程中的领悟和经验。届时有重要嘉宾，尼夫海姆的国务卿（1st），先进政治家、前神罗荣誉董事长、经济大师吉尔来谈自己的切身体会，给大家分享，成为每天进步的一点点动力。

3讨论以后自由社活动的方向和方式，保证高效灵活和实用的原则。

4.过情人节前一个自由的晚餐。

5.晚餐后观赏米德加古镇和八番街的星空。 

先统计一下能参于的人数，有接送小孩任务也可以带小孩一起参与，希望大家能够积极参与，谢谢。

还需要有能够提供个人力量的志愿者，协调活动安排，谢谢。

”

——

萨菲罗斯嗤笑一声，直接点击退群。

后果是显而易见的，母亲的电话接踵而至，按她的意思，这次活动一定要参加，因为她已经专门联系好自由党的要人，帮助他解决医药事件。

母亲得意地说自己托大量关系找到了吉尔本人，吉尔是个精明、睿智、懂是非的女人，将会协助萨菲罗斯调任至神罗医疗分公司副总裁之位，并选一个“替死鬼”承担医药总裁的责任，而这次活动其实是专门给萨菲罗斯安排的，表面是活动，实际是政治扶持，活动的最后吉尔会找没人的地方与他细谈。母亲说，“你唯一要准备的是那张黑金银行卡，把它放在巧克力蛋糕里——吉尔很年轻，是个美貌的女人，应该是你最喜欢的类型，所以赶快利用这个机会...那天是情人节前，不是有个习俗吗？为心仪的女子献上巧克力......”

萨菲罗斯很清楚那张银行卡里有多少钱——政治献金，如果是谈恋爱，他敢说这绝对是尼夫海姆史上最贵的一场恋爱了。

然后他就把已经退出群聊，明天——先辞去ceo，再退党，后离开王都的计划和盘托出。

后果是显而易见的，这是场激烈的对骂，母子一生中最大的对骂。

全程，母亲表达的思想很简单，认为自己为他付出一切换来的就是一个没有心肝的儿子，让人痛心。

而触怒萨菲罗斯的是一开始他说要辞职，不想工作后母亲的回复。

“你这么大了，怎么会有不工作这种小孩幻想的事情呢？人活着就要工作，就像孩子必须学习一个道理，这是守本分。你是不是看外面那些无所事事的富二代和暴发户的子女整天玩游戏很快乐的样子所以也期盼那种堕落的生活？我不早就和你说过吗？你和他们不一样，你是贵族，得要有自尊。你不能看人家干什么就干什么，要建立起自已的逻辑思维能力。”

最后一句话是点燃萨菲罗斯怒火的地方，他母亲说他没有逻辑能力？说一个最有思想的不会思想，人云亦云？他感觉心中像是要爆炸。

他一向是个冷静，和气的男人，认为发怒是野蛮人干的事情，但那时的他咬牙切齿，用最凶悍的语言表达自己激烈的，疯狂的思想，他将自己最极端的一面显露出来，如鬣犬一般撕咬，让手机一端的母亲不敢相信的自己孩子说出的话。

“工作？拜托，工作本质就是奴隶干的事情，是资本家的奴隶，你看看你的所谓的高雅的生活——两点一线或在雇主的要求下四处奔波，这些玩意儿和古代的奴隶没有本质的区别，也就是多了点钱而已。我过去也一样，说是总裁，其实就是为股东的奴隶，没有任何自由。

我跟你说，人类社会重来就没变过，只是你们这些蠢人没发觉而已——

人类只要在工作就是为他人付出并获取酬劳的行为。做违心的事，与不想看见的员工合作，接受厌恶的领导、上司的命令，所谓的职业规则就是卑躬屈膝、假意逢迎、互相欺骗，它本身是剥削自由的形式，而换来的金钱才是目的，也就是说——赚钱是反自由。

像公司里什么考核、绩效、强制培训，宣传的上进思想和企业文化都是剥夺自由的一种形式，因为在互联网经济的时代，剩余价值已经变化，思想和灵魂是被剥削物。

‘顾客是上帝’这句话是一切的真理——就是生产者是奴隶，这是很好理解的道理，上市公司是股东和顾客的奴隶，普通公司是顾客的奴隶，里面的所有员工都是奴隶，人类就是一种你把我，我把你当奴隶的种族，这被美称为贸易、商业。因此，企业的什么一级、二级、三级——七级、经理、中层、高层、总裁全是奴隶与奴隶的自娱自乐，因为奴隶是分等级的，商品不能分——你一定会对顾客说，我卖给你的是这价格中最好的！

懂了吗？所以只要涉及到钱，就分奴隶与奴隶主，商人与顾客，什么农民、工人、资本家阶级都是衍生，它们可以互相转化的。

而社会协作、工作只要与金钱勾连就一点也不崇高，不是为了神、上帝与自己，而是为了那可怜的群众，粗鄙的顾客和求消遣的——去看看氪金游戏、机器网文那些低俗的玩意儿，这就是为了赚钱出卖了灵魂。

工作违背人性，是人类把自己变成宠物，关在名为企业、公司的牢笼里，在此期间，所有人都是互相、各种的宠物与主人，而不工作则永远是主人，因此不工作才是解放人性，解放人类。

所以工作与赚钱是一种罪恶的背弃心智、信念的活动。

或者说——————只有不能赚到一分金钱的工作才是伟大的崇高的精神性工作，为全人类而奉献的工作无法用金钱衡量。

终此——人类的目的只要是获取自由，那么工作的本质就是为了不工作。”

母亲对萨菲罗斯的思想无法做出评论，只能谈起家庭方面的事情，说自己培养了他......就算为了母亲也应该继续努力完成事业上的事情，因为这是孝顺，这是亲情，这是儿子应该对母亲的爱，但萨菲罗斯沉重地打击了她。

“不要说婆婆妈妈的话，我不懂人类的爱。

......

我认为伊欧斯的人类就是罪恶的，他们的爱也一样，是罪恶的。

我们最大的罪恶，就是明明都是蝼蚁却要自欺欺人，用什么名誉、阶级、金钱麻痹自己，博士鄙视小学生，殊不知无论博士还是小学生对比浩渺的宇宙都是一样的——全是灰尘。

......

你们所认为高高在上的一切在我眼里都是恶的，人类就是骄傲自大的恶魔，活着就是恶鬼。

所以我只想去死，我如果自杀你会怎么样，我很好奇。

只要喝点甲醇就能见上帝，下面就是实验室，很方便的事情。

......

我感觉自己就是个奴隶，企业，你们，社会的奴隶，只有死亡才能呼吸到自由。

...

我警告你，不要说亲情什么我听不懂的话，那是唯一能让我自杀的东西，...

我最不理解的就是亲情，爱情这些毫无爱可言的东西，

它毫无逻辑...

你养我，你老了我养你就这么简单

等我老了，我去死，我不需要孩子，我就是想死......

逻辑就是有因有果，你把我养大，我一定会在你晚年帮助你，反正我不需要赚钱，最苦的日子就行。

不需要钱，这就是契约

没有亲情

我不懂

因为你不理解我

而我和你不一样

我不需要孩子，妻子

我就是为孤独的死去而存在的

死亡就是真理

伊欧斯就是摧残我的监狱

你们是领我到监狱的人

所以你们的最大罪恶就是把我生出来

让我在星球受苦

所以在说亲情前你要理解————

我根本不想诞生在伊欧斯，伊欧斯对我没有亲情可言

这是一种迫害

是一种残酷的亲情的破害

你越说，我就越想死

因为只有罪恶才能打倒你们的罪恶。

但如果星球真的是大监狱的话，自杀就是逃狱，六神也说过——绝不能自杀，那比杀人还要罪恶。

尼夫海姆人最愚蠢的就是他们根本不知道一个问题——他们就不应该生下孩子让孩子受苦，因为伊欧斯是个罪恶的星球。

我，像上帝发誓，永不生子

......

求求妈妈了，如果您真的爱我，请在我晚上睡觉的时候，一刀捅死我吧。

对了，我整天拉肚子，前天晚上从11点拉到凌晨两点。

5次。

问题我只吃了神罗的工作餐。

太搞笑了。

你要真爱我，就把我杀了。

我唯一的梦想就是永远不拉肚子。”

母亲快要奔溃，萨菲罗斯给了她致命一击，结束了冗长的对话——

“......

综上所述

你的思想和语言一样瘠薄，没一点灵魂，铺天盖地的胡扯，你整个人就是个反逻辑的动物，女人中的败类，等你走不动了再找我。”

.

晚上5点30，萨菲罗斯要去员工餐厅吃最后一次工作餐，其实他吃工作餐三个月才发生一次腹泻，前面与母亲的谈话，全程在夸大，只是单纯的发泄。

然后就遇见了完全意想不到的人物，有个女人在他坐在空无一人的最后一排吃饭时，像幽灵一样坐到他的对面，他吓了一跳，等看清对方面孔时整个人呆若木鸡，这是伊欧斯唯一的女帝——史黛拉。

他不理解史黛拉为何会突然出现，还是以这种私密的方式，凭贵族对国王的礼仪本能，他立刻站起来鞠躬，史黛拉让他不用惊慌，说只是来与他谈话的。

起先，萨菲罗斯向女王表达诚恳的歉意，为兽药差点致死女王的宠物猫一事。

史黛拉为此事和他谈了10分钟，说明事件不应该由他负责，那些被逼迫的签字文件毫无法律效用。并道出立场:

“其实，这是没有任何犯罪者的集体性灾害，就像过去医疗技术差导致女人难产死亡一样——你不能说是个体犯罪，它缺乏个体的犯罪意识，谁也不想发生这种事情，就像战争一样。法律不能制裁战争中的暴力集体，因为法律是针对个人而不是人类群体。科技和经济是一切的源头，这两点有矛盾，那后面一切的恶果是必然的，这件事件我早就知道一定会发生，就像过去我知道战争一定会发生一样。没有恶人，只有国家结构的天然矛盾。”

“那您为何不先一步解决？”

“无法解决，对我国而言，军事、经济是最主要的，对应星之病的——不要说是你们兽药了，就连专业部队都很难建立，因为我国的矛盾太多了，医药是做可以被忽视——所以就这样了，我对此很抱歉，到没有办法，因为我是国王，要从整体考虑，我需要拯救最多的人，也不是一部分人。”

萨菲罗斯听后觉得女皇语言中表达的思想形式与普通人大相径庭。

“那现在该如何解决？”

“这是战略导向的问题，现在使骸情况愈发严重，所以战略重点要转向你们，但光靠你们自己是不行的。

而且从国际经济考虑，我国天然不适合做医药产业...每个国家都有自己擅长的，理想的是，整个医药都由戴涅布莱的芙尔蕾一族提供，那你们就轻松了，直接归入神使一族的公司。”

“可是，芙尔蕾是中立国，他们不会，”

“这就是我的工作，我需要让芙尔蕾感到压力，让媒体这么疯狂也是战略之一——这是舆论战术，芙尔蕾瞧不起我们政府，但无法忽视我们的民意，我要凭空创造出一个筹码去与芙尔蕾谈判，我要让我的民众知道——对方的贸易保护政策才是罪恶之源。

芙尔蕾那些人一向暗中用医药封锁来反抗我们，是时候反击了，这次事件就是导火索，不是吗？”

两人又谈了30分钟。

萨菲罗斯以为女王是因药物造假事件而来，但之后的谈话却涉及到其他各类事情。

女王问了他许多无关医药的事，到后面，他觉得史黛拉似乎是为了解自己的想法而来，这让萨菲罗斯手足无措，还感觉对方很了解自己，对自己的一举一动了如指掌，甚至还预测出自己辞去总裁的计划，他有点猜不清对方的意图，不知道女王专门来找自己是为了什么，直到——

“你有一种病，腹痛？”

“是的......”

“这不是精神病，这是神经细胞劣化症，你无法控制内部身体，身体会反噬，你觉得很痛苦是理所当然的，其实情况还不错，只是偶尔会发作，不要误会，我指的是——从实验角度。”

“什么，实验？”

“你不知道你怎么生出来的吗？”

“我，好像母亲以前有怪异症，卵子无法体内受精，所以是——试管婴儿，就是母亲和父亲通过......但我也是从母亲子宫成长的啊，和正常人没什么区别。”

“你父亲是宝条博士吧？”

“是，但后来因使骸丑闻被我母亲要求离婚，现在父亲是个议员。”

“你3岁时我抱过你，你知道吗？”

“不记得了啊，有吗？”

“有没有感觉自己有特殊的力量，比如魔法？”

萨菲罗斯听后肩部抽动了下，说:“有一点，我能操控物体自由运动，但持续时间很短，不实用。”

“有没有觉得你思想奇异，异于常人。”

“这是理所当然的，”“我感觉我有病。”

“什么病？”

“神经病、社会性人格障碍。”

“不，神经病不会说自己是神经病，至于人格障碍，人或多或少都有负面思想、罪恶思想，就像妻子看丈夫出轨后想杀了他一样。只有被罪恶操控的人才是反社会人格。”

“这样的啊。”

“你是不是觉得和母亲有疏远的感觉。”

“怎么，”

“亲子鉴定有做过吗？”

“什么，为什么？”

“没什么，我很确定的告诉你，你那不是试管婴儿技术，而是史前文明的胚胎嵌合秘技。”

“那是什么?”

“......这涉及到国家机密——造神计划，为了方便保密，我们利用了宝条与你母亲的试管婴儿实验，这样没有人会怀疑你的身份，而实际上，你是为魔法而专门培育出来的个体，父体是宝条——一个癫狂但极其优秀的科学家，可以给你最高的智商，嵌合体是活化的六神——炎神/火神的体细胞，可以给你超凡的神的身体能量，而你的母体——则来自一个能提高你超越性的魔法天赋的人，当然不可能是你普通人的妈妈。”

“那，那是谁？”萨菲罗斯震恐无比，同时心中冒出一丝兴奋。

史黛拉托起脸颊，露出邪魅的笑容，用女人知性的语调说:“这是国家机密。”

.

.

.

三.

史黛拉不喜欢自己的儿子洛奇，不仅因为洛奇是个俗不可耐的男人，还因为他毫无艺术细胞，也不懂经济，只喜欢专研杀人的技巧，这些都让她对儿子感到失望。

史黛拉认为儿子对国家的贡献可有可无，因为经济带来的魔导工业才是一切的基础，像他这样的军事家只是因为有相应的战争科技才被赋予价值。史黛拉认为他的闪电战不过是照抄自己一些肤浅的企业管理理论——“高效、快速、精确”，用最小的成本带来最大的财富。

史黛拉有一个特殊性格，那是个极度痛恨战争与暴力的人物，她最大的理想就是让全世界的战争都彻底消失————用金融统一世界，消灭战争。

她的金融不是大众、群众眼里的金融学，而是金融哲学，是寻找真理的一种途径，它不是理论，没有对错，而是一种辩证法，一种能带来无穷力量的规律、法则，就如同魔法。

但她清楚金融本身的危险性，这种力量可以给人带来幸福，也可以给人带来毁灭。就像法律屈服于权力成为国王的附庸时，是危险的；当它与权力、暴力两者结合时则会成为一个恶魔。

所以一方面，她需要洛奇击败对手结束战争，一方面又提防洛奇，他觉得洛奇时常展现出的征服欲望和战争渴求是一个危险因素。

尤其在那失踪的10年后，看到洛奇将自己原本科学合理的自由社会主义国家逐渐变成一个打着自由旗帜实际是军国资本主义的寡头国家。

造神计划就在这样的环境下进行，史黛拉知道自己的寿命终有一天结束，希望有人能传承自己的魔法与知识。

恰好宝条是一个癫狂的科学家，喜欢进行各种可怕的实验，同时妻子的卵细胞无法在体内受精，需要试管婴儿技术才能生育，于是史黛拉暗中联系宝条——用史前文明的秘密胚胎嵌合技术代替。

史黛拉用婚纱魔法活性化火神的遗骸体细胞，取出自己的卵细胞给宝条，而所谓的试管婴儿是一次“调包”行为。

具体过程如下:

1.取出史黛拉的去核卵细胞，同时取出宝条体细胞的细胞核，两者融合成胚胎A

2.再次取出去核卵细胞，用时取出炎神体细胞的细胞核，融合为——胚胎B

3.A、B两个胚胎进行结合，为嵌合体X

4.转移至宝条妻子子宫。

但生出萨菲罗斯的确实是“亲身母亲”，因此不会有人怀疑，这也是保护真正传承人的一种手段，因为路西斯如果知道这种事情一定会千方百计夺取萨菲罗斯，或夺取胚胎嵌合技术以打造“超级战士”。

宝条在萨菲罗斯成功后，一度陷入癫狂状态，以为可以让“超级战士”如下鸡蛋般制造出来，他进行大规模实验:史黛拉提供了50枚卵子，宝条雇佣移民者女人暗中生育，代孕人数量不够，还用上最新发明的人造子宫，然而实验无一例外全部失败，人造子宫根本无法孵育，移民者女人生下的孩子患有严重劣化病、排斥反应，生存时间最长的是2岁。

史黛拉通过魔法确认了原因——原来在萨菲罗斯的实验中，进入他母亲的嵌合体X一开始就发生异变。嵌合体居然离奇分裂，胚胎B的卵细胞居然脱离嵌合体，死亡，但正好母亲体内处于排卵阶段，于是母亲的卵细胞又进入了嵌合体X。那个卵细胞原本由于她身体原因不能受精，但那时却能进入嵌合体进化为四重嵌合，这违反当时的科学理论，但大自然是巧妙的，在亿万分之一的情况下，以人类无法理解的规律使它成功了，因此萨菲罗斯的诞生纯属造物主的偶然，胚胎嵌合技术本身是不可行的。

为了封印这个可怕的实验，宝条只能用另一个罪恶去遮掩，他修改实验报告、文件，让警视厅、国安局以为他在研究使骸兵器，将使骸作为战争武器。由于涉及国防，宝条只被判3年有期徒刑，实际靠保释，只是在实验室禁足了3年。

如此，知道萨菲罗斯秘密的只有2人。

史黛拉在他小时候就封印了他体内澎湃的魔力，在抱住他的时候，用婚纱魔法做了一个四维空间封印术，将魔力关在一个“精神牢笼里”。

因为那时他的身体还不能承受过强的力量。

.

他的腹痛只有一小部分来源劣化病，更多是精神牢笼本身造成的负担，也就是封印术的副作用。而劣化症发作时，魔力会有一部分逃逸出牢笼救治萨菲罗斯的劣化病，因此他的疾病无法被医生感知——能自行修复。

此外，她不希望萨菲罗斯从小就因力量变得骄傲自大，让他过普通人的生活，经历人间苦暖，知道痛苦的含义，让他与母亲发生矛盾，与社会斗争，与思想斗争......

从痛苦中获得成长，这就是史黛拉的教育方式，在她看来，苦难是最好的教科书——不是物质上的，而是精神上的苦难。因为她要培养的不是一个普通人，是一个超人，一个像马杜克一样的精神超人，一个具有与全世界斗争的力的男人。

.

他本身有的魔力虽然对普通人来说足够强大，但并不是神的力。嫁衣魔法才是，等时机合适，莱妮丝准备将嫁衣魔法传给萨菲罗斯，就像恩利尔传承给自己一样。而在那之后，他必须要理解深层次的哲学，哲学联系魔法，以便未来找到能自由控制嫁衣魔力的“道路”。

史黛拉对他的期盼和普通母亲截然不同，希望他是一个异常人，和马杜克、莱妮丝和她自身一样能获得神的力，除此之外没有世俗上的要求——他也不可能是国王，史黛拉准备终结王族，因为她从洛奇事件发现，只要王族存在，贵族就会依附国王夺取特权，或者说国王只要有强权，这个社会就不可能真正平等。

某一点上，史黛拉与萨菲罗斯一样，是个对家庭没爱，无孝慈的人。她一直在打压生养她的王族，因为尼夫海姆发展起来后，很多王族转身成商人想靠史黛拉的权力获取不义之财，在他们看来，是王族创造了史黛拉，史黛拉必须要回报。

洛奇主政的十年里，王族亲戚都成了神罗的高管，变成了寡头，而史黛拉回归后则用婚纱魔力迫使那些亲戚失忆、癫疯主动脱离王族，把财产交于国会。

史黛拉认为贵族、皇族、特权阶级的那些礼仪、框架是违反经济学原理的，和自己信仰相悖——金钱的自由流动需要打破壁垒，消除阶级差异，市场经济的基础首先是人人平等。

就这样，时至今日，尼夫海姆王室是史黛拉一个人的王族，她要背负皇帝之名让这个家族淹没在历史的潮水中。所以，对家族而言，她不仅仅不孝顺，没有对家人亲戚的爱，还是最大的恶人，将从史前文明因索海姆流传下来2000年历史的辉煌家族化为齑粉。

这本身与女皇仁爱的形象不符，会造成王族强烈的反弹，甚至引发一场内战。史黛拉能将矛盾淡化，还是凭借婚纱魔法和舆论手段，她与讨厌的亚丹合作，让不是贵族的亚丹操纵舆论来遮掩自己对王族的清洗，而所谓的清洗，就是用魔力在他人体内制造一个个神经冲击。最后史黛拉在媒体前进行表演，反向掩盖。

比如她将一个控制商业法律的舅舅弄成精神病，让国会通过遗产税的法律，这条法律可以打破贵族的物质特权。然后她又在一段时间天天去医院看望舅舅，装作很关心他，实则是去传输自己的魔力——婚纱魔力不能操控人的灵魂，是一种温和、偏向治疗的魔力，史黛拉只是简单粗暴地用魔力冲击神经系统而已，这其实与魔力本身用途相悖，会消耗巨大，所以她要不定时去传输魔力，以防舅舅从精神病中恢复。

她所谓的革命与清洗就是这样，不断跑医院带东西慰问王族的病人，那时媒体都称赞她不忘本，而王族主动放弃财产的方式也让群众满意——这些是尼夫海姆没有暴力革命的一部分原因。

但这造成她有双重性格，不断在演戏，她不知道欺骗了多少人，有时甚至认为自己欺骗了自己，有时又认为自己——是全世界最诚实的人。

.

.

.

......萨菲罗斯与史黛拉一阵谈话后:

“不工作，离开城市，去外地建个别墅过自由自在的生活，我认为这个想法不错。不同的人有不同的幸福，你不适合大多人的幸福，这不要紧，只是我想提醒一点——不是人类，而是使骸阻碍了你，我们尼夫海姆没有水晶屏障，外地哪里都会遭到使骸袭击，就算你会魔法，解决它们并不比你工作要累——天天要上晚班消灭来袭的使骸。

而未来，就算在路西斯也好不到哪里去，因为——我发现这种病在变异，很大几率会成为感染人类的恶性传染病，你是医药毕业，知道后果吧。”

“什么！”

“这也是我来找你的理由，希望与你达成共识。你的理想只有在没有使骸的和平世界才能真正实现。你是国家最优秀的药物研发专家，我们可以共同开发针对使骸的药物，”

“这是不可能的，只要在神罗这个架构，就不能研发什么药物，只能模仿，药物需要庞大的金钱投资，”

“如果是我的呢？”

“什么情况？”

“我新建立的对使骸部队，里面有专业的研究机构——不是企业性质的，是政府部门，具有最高独立性、保密性，没有任何检查、审查、gmp等等，因为是军事机密。

...

你没发现吗？你适合当一个科学家，而不是企业家，你过去为名利而过的生活是有问题的。”

“这，可是不能大规模生产，也没用相应技术支持，”

“不，以后会得到的，只要芙尔蕾一族归顺我们。”

“你知道的，我讨厌工作。”

“别误会，我说明下，对使骸部队不是企业式的也不是公务员式、军队式的，这里面有个特殊小组，我直接管辖——不是工作，类似于兴趣社团，不过内容是消灭使骸。”

“？”

史黛拉给他介绍了一遍魔导九课，这支部队不属于全日制工作，类似于新兴的“自由职业”，按工作成果算钱，就是讨伐使骸的数量。工作形式极为自由，因为这份工作必须由尼夫海姆的战斗精英组成，不是工作选择人，而是人选择工作——没几个人能胜任。

萨菲罗斯甚至可以算挂名——“你不想来就不来，一年不来也不要紧，但名字还在政府军事人员上，社会会认为你在训练、工作，即使你天天在家里玩游戏。”

萨菲罗斯看了下魔导九课的人员名单，倒吸一口凉气，都是全国政商界、军事界的高层领导人，而行政等级是——1st Class。

他还想到了一个问题，自己之所以和母亲有矛盾，根本原因是母亲想让自己获得社会荣誉。自己并不排斥结果，但这个过程是自己不能接受的，而史黛拉却犹如一个神人，把一切都恩赐给他——还不用付一分钱，躺着也能获得社会的认可，得到母亲梦寐以求的地位。

他有些战战兢兢，试探地问史黛拉自己有身体问题，可能有时承担不了战斗的工作，女皇邪魅一笑，称自己已经为他安排好，并找出他腹痛的原因，“我会用魔法治疗你的疾病，从今以后，你想吃什么就吃什么，腹痛与你告别”，并称自己打造了一款魔导战衣——，专门匹配他的身体与细胞，只有他能够使用，还有一柄两米长度的史前遗迹魔士剑——“太刀-正宗”。

魔衣用100%魔导/生命纤维制成，完全匹配他两米高大威武的身材，且轻便、帅气，肩甲金光闪闪，彰显霸气，名为——“鲜血”。

“女皇大人，我入职后需要做些什么吗？”

“没什么，装备我给你的魔法武器，自己先锻炼一下，这魔衣很有意思的，比玩游戏还有趣，就像游戏里的人物穿越出来成了现实一样——魔导战士。而另外时间，你可以研究下一种新型魔法原料药的原理，我后面邮寄给你，它从一处秘密工厂缴获，具有腐蚀人心的作用，一种高级的神经制剂，关键是，它里面有蚀星因子。”

“什么，是谁造的，这！？”

“是套皮公司，以做化妆品为名义——那个公司法人代表的真名前有10层伪装，不断用他人公民证做掩护，就像套娃一样，我们一个个找下去才发现幕后黑手，名字叫——杰诺瓦。”


	17. 第17章:人工智能杰诺瓦

一.

魔导九课成立后，随着各个成员的加入，史黛拉给他们分别取了代号，比如鹰眼、小蕾、大锤、太刀、狐狸、龙骑等等，而给自己定的是少佐。

少佐喜欢穿一套浅灰色军装，兼顾美感与舒适，别致的立领，烫的褶平的衬面，显得人笔挺、精神，衬显出她柔美的曲线和青春的气息——不知道的人，以为她就是个20岁的女孩。

黑丝勾勒出她小腿优美的弧度，少佐的腿修长，浑圆，紧致，配合身上的军装，整个人散发魅惑的气息。

特别的是高更鞋，这是专门为她设计的军用型高更鞋。外表精致小巧，内藏魔导结构，鞋跟能形变，她可以控制鞋跟缩短、消失，鞋底还能变成钉鞋那样，方便魔法战斗，增加运动力。

伊欧斯的魔法师根据才能特点被分为多种类别，擅长近战的不擅长远程，擅长治疗的不擅长破坏法术，就像魔脉的属性一样。她不属于其中任何一种，战争时用的魔法与普通战斗的魔法截然不同。

为了避免盖亚魔法带来的侵蚀，史黛拉不能滥用自己的力量。一旦开启魔眼或全力使用婚纱魔法，会透支身体，当肉体被透支完就开始透支生命力，这也是人与六神的区别。六神虽然没有史黛拉、莱妮丝等人的魔眼，但不会像她们那样——过度使用力量等于消耗生命。

全力释放魔法不仅会造成巨大的精神负担、灵魂折磨还会让寿命以年的数量减少。

特别是魔眼，会通过加快细胞分裂、复制、活化、超频来释放动能，激发全身细胞的力量，但人一生中细胞分裂的次数是有限的，就像一个海洋的水不补充光抽取，总有一天被抽完一样。

不过正因如此，盖亚之力的人60岁可能和20岁长得一样——

普通魔法会随人体衰老而退化，但盖亚魔法不会，能让人体内细胞状态保持最佳——即身体最强健的时刻，让人在一段时间内永葆青春，除非像马杜克那样不在意外表。

到死前最后一周，一周会将几十年的面貌衰老快进，当生命力消耗完，盖亚之力就会回归星球本源，而不像普通魔力和细胞一齐死亡。这种特殊性也是造成魔眼拥有者思想、行为异常的原因。

所以不遇到生命危险和关键时刻，几人都不会用全力，就算过去最宏大惨烈的西奈神战，马杜克与雷霆都没有用全力，他们即使被击倒也不愿释放全力，因为他们协作攻击史黛拉的根本原因就是为逼对方使用魔眼而消耗她的寿命。战后史黛拉已经衰老50岁，变为白发魔女，濒临死亡，而拯救她又是另外一个故事。

所以史黛拉一直都在研究用少量魔力释放最有效攻击的技巧，这就是搏击术、擒拿术、柔拳的集合体——综合擒击，这种魔法不是体外释放，而是在体内用盖亚魔力强化全身细胞、组织、肌肉，是一种“内在魔法”。力量源自体内的“魔力之源”，以全身为轴发挥出力量，手、脚、胳膊肘、腰腹、头都可以作为攻击手段，更多的是四肢并用，把身体做一张网束缚对手。在战争中她喜欢用这招来生擒敌人。

生擒路西斯剑之队的魔法战士远比杀死他们来的要有价值的多，尤其是对史黛拉来说。但水晶魔法有一种特殊的空间位移——【投掷瞬身】，他们撤退只需要向天空抛出匕首，匕首飞到哪里就能跟随匕首瞬移到哪里，这是他们难以擒住的原因。

而综合擒击的作用就是以最快的速度拘束对方，让敌人无法使用武器和魔力，这是近身战的“非杀伤性”模式。

史黛拉可以利用速度迅速接近对方身体，同时避开对方的攻击，找准时机，一个刹那就从背后、死角反扣住对方，身体像条蟒蛇般把敌人牢牢束缚住。和莱妮丝不同，这是一种“面”的攻击，擒拿的意义高于杀伤的意义，这相比于莱妮丝魔拳术“点”的攻击，虽然缺乏爆发力但更全面。

莱妮丝的魔拳术是以腰胯为中枢，带动全身，将魔力集中于一点——肘部、拳部，然后魔力跟随攻击一齐发出，是体外释放魔法，凭借的是外力——它可以将力量最大化，造成单点的毁灭。

这种魔法，拳势大开捭阖，刚猛无匹，和莱妮丝高大健美的身体一样，给人一种强悍的感觉。不过因为太过直接，拳的力度不容易控制，方向缺少变化。在教诺克提斯、蒂法、克劳德三人组时，莱妮丝拳击不用魔力不是因为轻视对手，而是一旦发出，无法控制，根本不知道会发生什么。

相对她，史黛拉显得娇小，无论曲线的规模、身高还是魔法的破坏性都不及莱妮丝。

但在与史黛拉多次的拳术训练、比斗中，莱妮丝最大的弱点是在于这种体外魔法会造成身体内部的魔力空虚，因为魔力都发到体外去了。如果不能一击制服史黛拉，对方反击中自己时，身体很难承受擒击术外柔内刚的整体力。

史黛拉的力量又是一种“短程力”，能用最短的力矩发挥出最强的力量，不是莱妮丝那种看得见的爆发力，而是“寸劲”。特点是速度快，攻击没有迹象可寻，只要接触到敌人的肢体，靠肌肤都能发出摧枯拉朽的力量。

这也是她在魔导九课主要的战斗手段。

魔导九课负责危险使骸的讨伐。不过在史黛拉面前，没有任何使骸是危险的，唯一的问题是多，她不可能每天夜晚无时不刻进行这种“机械”的战斗，她还需要处理国事。

为了提高效率，一方面，她教队友各种魔法来消灭使骸，传授一部分人擒击术，让阿拉尼娅、蕾菲娅、扎克斯等人尽快能独立作战。

另一方面，她生擒很多使骸用于研究。

过去没人研究高级使骸。对付这种使骸连自保都很困难，而使骸一旦被击败就会烟消云散，没有尸体留下。

史黛拉的魔法是唯一可以生擒特级危险种使骸——刻耳柏洛斯的存在。

用擒击术精确控制力度，先把使骸击得奄奄一息——只需要贴在使骸下腹部挥出一拳就能成功，然后将婚纱魔力注入使骸，让它不至于消散，这时出现了奇异的现象，使骸体内的蚀星因子居然能被婚纱魔力覆盖一部分，她试着侵入对方神经系统——结果成功了。

就这样，史黛拉找到一种击败使骸的新途径，控制这种高级使骸去战斗。

这种使骸和哥布林那些肮脏恶心的不同，看起来如魔神一般，因此民众反而能接受“饲养”它们。况且，尼夫海姆的使骸侵害越来越严重，国会不得不通过法律，放宽使骸研究，允许女王的部队做相关实验。

在此过程中，萨菲罗斯起到重要作用，他管理科学部队，研发出能稳定刻耳柏洛斯生理状态的药物，使奄奄一息的使骸也能恢复到正常状态，且不会失去控制攻击人类。

负责信息部的是霍普.埃斯特海姆，他在少佐帮助下，开发一种程序，把芯片植入刻尔伯洛斯的神经中央，利用程序控制它的行动，使它可以去攻击成群的使骸，这样就解放了战斗力，部队的讨伐率以十倍的速度提升。

.

二.

霍普有头飘逸的银发，和亚丹的类型不同，样式高雅，梳理的整齐、干净，每天定时打理，一点油渍都没有。

他今年32岁，老军人，资历深，面相却很稚嫩，体型匀称秀美，皮肤像女人一样，完全看不出真实年龄，如画中走出的美少年。人表面看起来羞涩腼腆，实际有清晰的判断力、迅速的行动力，是个心思机敏的男人。

170cm的身高，不算高，但穿起军服却很有范，是那种明星的气质；两只大大的眼眸总会流露出温和的神色，让人看着舒服，觉得是个值得信赖的男人。

他当然不属于前线战斗的军种，也不是文官，而负责信息技术。他在上大学的时候，就展露出相关天赋:

每到考试就侵入学校的电脑，提前将考卷拷贝下来分给同学，还帮大四的学长研发一种论文机器人——可以精确避开论文查重并编写出真实度无可质疑的“套壳论文”，当时大家都叫他智多星，不过随着一次失败——侵入史黛拉老师的电脑而被反向追踪后，他在大学再也没干过此类事情。

毕业后，霍普被少佐介绍入部队，从事信息战方面的工作。在与戴涅布莱的战争中，他成功的秘密侵入对方军用网络、政府内部局域网，夺取了大量机密，然后抹黑10倍，操控电台、广播、民用网发给戴涅布莱民众。这起事件让马杜克政府信用破产，芙尔蕾一族名誉尽毁，也为日后少佐的胜利奠定了坚实的基础。战后他被授予“帝国之鹰”、“金十字勋章”，少佐更称赞他“一个人能比得上三个师。”“有他在，敌国毫无秘密可言。”

霍普不是沉迷荣誉的人，他只是个喜欢帮助他人的自以为善良的天才，就算战后成了将军也没有因地位提高而骄奢跋扈、争权夺利，而是一心做技术工作，这份淡然是少佐所喜欢的。

时至今日，霍普已经是尼夫海姆最有才能的电子情报战专家，系统程序大师。

在魔导九课，他研发大数据系统，精确捕捉使骸动态，分析出没地点，用统计学预测使骸的位置，然后派第一课主力部队讨伐，这样的效率很高，能提前阻止使骸，达到周围居民零伤亡、农场低损失。

不过也有失败的时候，在970年间，发生了一个星期的使骸预测失误，导致大量农业区被毁，伤亡数百平民，虽然系统更新后恢复至正常讨伐效率，但他捕捉到一丝异常——有人在暗中袭击他的服务器。

他用了史黛拉第一次给自己教训的技巧——“封包病毒”、“反向探测”，最后追踪到了那个“黑客”，他立即和负责情报的文森特前去抓捕，却没想到“黑客”的住所根本没有一个人，阔大的别墅只有一台电脑在运行，那台电脑不断显现诡异的代码字符，他立即前去调查，却被文森特阻止，史黛拉通过联络器传来立即取消行动的命令。

突然，房间发生一声巨响，火焰从地面喷涌而出。霍普在惊骇中意识到别墅下的地层被部署了烈性炸药，摄像头发现两人后就启动开关。

烈焰吞没了他们，文森特保护住霍普，他是神罗一级战士，具有魔衣，因此抱住霍普抵抗住爆炸，但爆炸中霍普的耳朵被震聋，他之后不得不用魔导技术改造耳朵，使用魔导耳。

这起事件让霍普意识到了自己身体的脆弱，于是与负责科研的萨菲罗斯合作，用药物提升自己的魔导适应性。他虽然没有天赋承受魔衣的力量，但还是能配备部分魔导装甲，他认为魔导九课将要面对比使骸更可怕的敌人，不像在军队，敌人是看不见的，自己需要更加全能。

.

另一方面，蕾菲娅带阿拉尼娅、里夫对“杰诺瓦”进行搜寻，那是史黛拉认为与使骸有关的重点嫌疑人，并且与袭击霍普的“黑客”有关联，可能杰诺瓦与黑客就是同一人。

在一段时间的努力后，她们很难相信得出的结论，这是一个“透明人”。

尼夫海姆王都所有监控摄像头都捕捉不到此人的画面，甚至连指纹痕迹都找不到。

阿拉尼娅认为对方使用网络侵入技术将自己的所有监控信息全部删除了。

这是点对点的智能黑客技术，霍普在升级了十次国家监控系统后发现自己没有能力消除，因为对手攻击的服务器在整个伊欧斯各国地域间来回变化，一个服务器的攻击被阻挡后，又会自动更新IP地址，似乎是全球所有黑客一齐发起攻击，但这又是不可能的——只有尼夫海姆的人中有黑客，霍普甚至认为，杰诺瓦可以任意修改、取消王都某一区域的监控，因为摄像头都是联网的。

不光如此，杰诺瓦之前的履历信息全部被删除，金钱使用痕迹为“零”，警方无法从中调出有用信息，只能下一个结论，这个人并不存在，而即使存在，他在社会中消费金额为零。

尼夫海姆有先进的货币追溯程序，用于防止富豪洗钱、转移资产，就连一部分纸币都附有电子票据，方便追踪，黄金则每一块都被嵌入追踪芯片，史黛拉认为唯一的可能性就是透明人把货币系统也入侵了。

这是一个超级黑客。

时间一天天过去，萨菲罗斯发现民间一起新型毒药案件与之前史黛拉给他的“魔法原料药”有关联。

这种毒药以“娱乐性兴奋剂”的名义流动于街头小项，酒吧迪厅，非常隐秘，名叫火种，被黑市售卖，在小混混们间很流行。【火种】种类广泛，有注射型，粉吸型，丸型，粉末的最受欢迎，只要闻一下就能飘飘然，像升了天。

警察在抓捕一个贩卖毒药的黑色集团时意外得到了这种毒药。

里夫知道后立即把缴获的毒药给萨菲罗斯研究。

药物原理非常复杂，萨菲罗斯最终分离出原料——正好是史黛拉给的那份杰诺瓦的魔法原料药。

队长蕾菲娅知道事件后，为了避免上次的错误，没有直接搜寻源头，而是让萨菲罗斯伪装成“隐藏性的有激进思想的政商界名流”，去【暗网】潜伏，找出杰诺瓦的所在，并与他交易，套出他真正目的。

.

晶历970年6月17日，代号为“银狐”的搜查活动取得突破进展，“透明人”黑客与萨菲罗斯准备合作制造一起惊天阴谋。

他们通过暗网联系，全程伪名。

按透明人说法，星之病具有能传播人类的特性，只是现在还没有到相应阶段。

它会随着时间推移逐渐变异，先侵染动物，将动物变成使骸，夺取动物的力量；再侵染人类，夺取人类的力量，最后到星球。本质是通过寄生来获取能量，在寄生中会逐渐让宿主丧失意识，失去灵魂，宿主会急具攻击性，目的是为了传染更多的宿主。

但这个过程是可控的，就像拦截洪水一样，星之病的目的只是传染大量宿主，只要满足它需求，就可以消除它的攻击性，即——自然免疫。透明人设计了一个计划与星之病共存。

————————————

第一步:利用病毒x制造一场急性传染病。

第二步:萨菲罗斯联系神罗制药开发出一款特效药胶囊，专门杀灭病毒。

第三步:在特效药胶囊中加入火种。火种具备特殊形态，能组成胶囊外壳的糖衣。透明人保证火种有魔力遮蔽，没有任何检测手段能发现。

火种本身是利用蚀星因子研发出的原料药，可以既可以让人使骸化，又能使人受控制而不至于发疯，即【活死人】。

第四步:透明人给予萨菲罗斯一种Y疫苗，专门用于预防x病毒，而x病毒其实就是疫苗中内容物的对称病物质，简称为【螺旋对称】。

Y疫苗的真正功能是在人体神经系统内植入“生物性神经程序”，按他的意思，“火种使人变为机器，而Y疫苗则是操控机器的遥控器。”

萨菲罗斯利用金权迫使亚丹进行全民疫苗的宣传。再与神罗医疗结合，使用Y疫苗，这样就能配合火种完成对尼夫海姆大部分国民的【生理控制】，这个过程叫【活死人】进化为【活器人】。

第五步:是最重要的一步，需要针对帝国富裕、贵族阶级进行一次大筛选，选出与他们思想相近的人，并组成一个精英网络——【白金网络】。

世界由白金网络统治，网络由超级富豪、企业家、金融专家组成，其他传统政客、民众全部变为“活器人”，受白金网络控制，这样可以让人类与星之病保持完美的状态——这就是透明人的真正目的，既然星之病无法消灭，不如利用它，以最少数的人统治最多数的人，获得绝对的权力并能安全稳定。

第六步:透明人拥有一种超远古的人工智能集合体，名叫杰诺瓦，作用于【活器人】可以让整一个群体按最合理的状态运行。使骸化的【活器人】不需要睡眠、饮食，能以最低的消耗释放最大的金融价值，并依靠试管婴儿技术使人类本身获得进化——

建立天才基因库，让各个领域的天才如矿泉水一般生产出来，支持科技发展。

建立绝色美女、超级帅哥基因库，先获取国家所有美女的身体模型——电脑三维化——人工智能整合——基因匹配——基因进化——完美的身体形象。

当然，杰诺瓦的智能非常智慧，认为单一的克隆的绝色模型会让人视觉疲劳，他进行容貌修正，创造出各种类型的美女模型，现在有1000000的模型库，以这个模型量为基础进行【基因生育】，就能把美女如麦子一样培育出来，而且各有风韵。当然，帅哥也是同样的制造程序。

“只需要100年，人类的字典将没有丑这个词语，无论是白金网络还是劳动网络，都是完美的形象。男人对美女的征服欲和女人对帅哥的追求欲望会彻底消失。”

建立军事基因库等等。

这就是【新人类】。

第七步:先进的智能社会体系能让

金钱源源不断到来，尼夫海姆会以前所未有的速度发展——【极致增速】，然后剩余的钱会回流到军事科技、技术，让社会更加智能，更加先进，这是良性循环。

尼夫海姆凭借【新人类】征服路西斯，在世界各地建立智能社会。

国家将会灭亡，只有白金网络与“智能星球”。

第八步:飞出星球，将杰诺瓦智能科技带到遥远的外星文明——统治整个宇宙。

——————————————

这个科幻小说般的荒诞不经的计划书让萨菲罗斯呆若木鸡，不仅没觉得恐怖，还有点想笑。

因为这种事情根本不是一个销声匿迹的不与任何人交流，社会上没有人知道的黑客能做到的。虽然他能操控使骸，有诡异的力量，但如此广泛的社会行动单凭个人就是天方夜谭，甚至那些病毒、火种、疫苗，在魔导九课队员听来是骇人听闻，没有任何现实依据、科学逻辑，如三流小说家炒作的唬人词语。

除非对方背后有一个大国，一支军队。

蕾菲娅觉察到了异常，在和史黛拉的交流下，两人共同认为有一种可能——“如果犯罪者不是疯子，那么有可能这是一种试探:

用夸大的方式探寻网络一端不知真名的萨菲罗斯的真实意图。”

蕾菲娅还是决定让萨菲罗斯与透明人会面，透明人选定一处地点和他进行会面，商讨“大事”。

这个地点的确认也不同寻常。

透明人不是直接告诉萨菲罗斯，而是为保密让他推导——给他一份变声器发出的语音“找到我说话的地方，来证明你的实力。”

萨菲罗斯只能开启部队的魔导声纹、声波嗅探器。

用分析器来分离出杰诺瓦语音中的环境音，就如同视频编辑中的音频分离一样，通过环境音逆向推测所在的王都位置。

是一处废弃的工厂旧址，廖无人烟。

蕾菲娅又敏锐觉察到了危险，这个级别的声波确认只有特种部队和警视厅才有，而萨菲罗斯在暗网的形象是一个极端厌恶帝国军警的商人，对方很可能在确认“银狐”......

她派里夫、萨菲罗斯前去，自己在工厂对面大楼里隐藏，摆好狙击枪，远程观察萨菲罗斯等人的情况。

到达指定地点后，萨菲罗斯根本见不到透明人的身影，透明人通过手机发来莫名其妙的信息。

下一秒，萨菲罗斯肩部就被一梭子弹洞穿，里夫扑倒了他。

之后在狭窄的墙道内两人被加特林的火力网笼罩，工厂的大楼随之倒塌。

拥有魔衣的萨菲罗斯非常强悍，他不惧枪火，伤口立即修复，迅如掣电般跃到敌人位置，一拳把攻击中的加特林架台毁灭，把敌人击倒，但意外的是，敌人并非真人，而是机器人。

两人要探查机器人，但一颗突然袭来的狙击弹打断了他们。

是从远处射来的子弹，轨迹控制的一看就出自高手，里夫不慎被击伤后，萨菲罗斯只能带着他躲避不断的狙击，找遮掩物。

远在另一处大楼的蕾菲娅捕捉到了狙击手，有两人，发色一银一黑，但两人明显不是透明人，很有可能是临时雇佣的。蕾菲娅为全面考虑并没有解决两人，她在发现两人耳边挂有一个品牌的联络器后，让魔导九课作战综合情报中心的霍普查看这个品牌的通讯网络，调出此时所有的通讯内容，ip地址进行分析。

结果霍普发现有一处刻意加密的通讯，是两人，时间正好与萨菲罗斯被攻击的时刻吻合。霍普吸取上次教训，采用更先进的反向追踪。

无痕破解后，发现有一处通讯ip不断在与狙击手联系，霍普将ip发给蕾菲娅。

蕾菲娅利用地图定位，瞄准镜探查，确定敌人的位置——在距离自己3000米的国家公园的一处躺椅上。

是一个肌肉邦邦，穿花衬衫的男子，上半身裹着外衣，像在睡觉。

霍普立即调用周边微型无人机，那是飞在天空中的摄像头，外面用气球作伪装，但令人惊异的是，无人机只要接近男人，就会自动失去通讯。

阿拉尼娅猜测他具有一种魔法，魔法能干扰周围的无线网络。

趁他没有发现的时机，阿拉尼娅乘魔导飞艇迅速逼近男子，蕾菲娅则装配上魔导义眼。

这种眼睛是用魔导能创造的生物科技，即是眼球功能的延展外扩。本来是作为治疗失明患者的“义眼”而被开发，后来被加入智能系统。

眼睛通过网络连接部署在国土安全局地下10层的超级电脑，获取它强大的运算力，然后作为军事狙击投入使用——自动计算风向、空气湿度、抛物线角度、斜率、射击修正、后座力调整、自动瞄准，它能使人的狙击术获得大幅提升。唯一的缺点是对神经副作用很大，只有蕾菲娅能接受。

她们的计划是让阿拉尼娅从飞艇跃下突袭透明人，考虑到透明人可能存在的魔法实力，将会有一场恶战，而蕾菲娅则会寻找最好时机，一击制敌。

至于萨菲罗斯那边，蕾菲娅不觉得有问题。反而是自己不能暴露位置。

公园那边——

从天而降的阿拉尼娅对躺椅上的男人挥出魔导长枪，让她惊讶的是，长枪到男人周围3米时，自己魔衣的魔导能骤然停止，男人掀去外衣，露出森然的笑容。

由于魔衣动力系统停转，无法支持“跃击”的魔法，阿拉尼娅从半空摔落，腿部骨折。

魔枪也无法启动，男人一掌就切倒阿拉尼娅，双手如老虎钳般锁住她的双肩，眼中闪烁狠色，如盯牢一头猎物，全身不断有黑色粒子冒出，像要对地下的阿拉尼娅做些什么。

蕾菲娅额头渗出冷汗，果断扣动扳机。

狙击子弹划过长空，飞行了几秒，射向男人双手。

男子在被击中的前一刻看向那颗飞来的子弹，露出疑惑的表情，钳住阿拉尼娅的双手在下一秒被打烂。

蕾菲娅想继续进行射击，公园处男子的脸忽然对向远在3000米以外的她。

蕾菲娅发现瞄准镜中一副诡异的景象:男子转过身，眯着眼睛，居然朝她露出笑容。

她不知道3000米外的自己如何暴露的，对方仅凭一发子弹就能判断射击轨迹，这绝非一个黑客能干到的，必须要专业的军事训练。

“滋...”的一声，蕾菲娅的义眼突然被黑入，断开与超级电脑的连接。

这种义眼，本身小巧的机体内没有cpu运算模块，需要联网才能使用，她只能放弃。

公园的男子回头，像发现了什么，神色一凛，没有管阿拉尼娅，迅速逃走。

这让赶来的史黛拉扑了个空，因为只要阿拉尼娅被掳走，就能用她体内的婚纱魔力追踪男人的行动路线。

虽然银狐作战以失败告终，但获取了男人逃走时遗失的物件:

通讯器、秒表、笔记本、残去的双手。

魔导九课分析男人手部残骸，获取基因信息，与侦查组联合，破译出遗留事物的诸多秘密后，男人的身份终于浮出冰面。

原来，他的真名叫彼得.艾本......

三.

彼得.艾本是那种暴发户的儿子。他父亲做军火生意，在战争期间凭倒卖军火给戴涅布莱、路西斯而大赚特赚，自诩为“国际商人”，最有名的一句话是“有两个时机是可以赚大钱的，一个是国家兴起的时候，另一个是在国家毁灭的时候。兴起时赚得慢，毁灭时赚得快。”

主要方式是在尼夫海姆被敌国海军围困时先低价购买军方生产过剩的军火，再驾驶魔导船勇闯封锁线与敌国商友进行交易，获取金钱与一些民用物资、吗啡等医疗用品。回来后把物资药品赠予平民、军队，而对自己赚钱的事情只字未提，被民众称为“勇闯封锁线的男人”、“白船长”。

战后很有自知之明，销声匿迹了，过上普通人生活，对年轻的惊险经历缄口不言。而老死前为避开遗产税，用财富创立一家金融公司——艾本基金，公司主打金融理财、货币投资、黄金期权，死后由儿子彼得.艾本接任。

彼得.艾本面如其人，聪明，狡猾，两只眼睛离得很远，眯起时很有欺骗性，嘴角咧得很开，似笑非笑，还有些阴森；鼻子是往里钩的，脸皮紧，金黄的须修成尖尖的，很干净，像画家笔下的肖像画一样——脸型深刻、立体。他说话很甜，像糯米一样，举止潇洒，又细又软的手给人家握在手里仿佛会化掉的。他永远装得彬彬有礼，周到细腻——尤其对女性，便是对心里厌恶而恨不得推下海去的人也是如此。

但一开始他不是这样的人。

.

学生时代，彼得积极上进，是数学天才，除了学习很少对其他事物起兴趣，没谈过一次恋爱。大学时，父亲让他主修企业管理，但这并不能满足他的求知欲，他转攻金融学。

毕业后，由于双亲的早死，他缺少家庭束缚，获得了15套房产，一片农场，一家经营尚可的公司。

他有着很高的金融天赋，善于【钱生钱】，投资的眼光独到，连续站在产业变革的风口，靠着魔导业的投资就把身价翻了10倍。之后，又花3年时间专心研究史黛拉的经济模型，期间足不出户，每天只睡4个小时，吃水和汉堡填肚子，完全沉浸在金融的海洋中，最后发明出一套获利模型，这套模型采用风险抵消、风险对冲的策略，可以靠投资的复杂度、技术度完美抵消本身的巨大风险，即——高回报、低风险。然而由于模型本身会对金融系统造成杀伤，有法律风险，所以只能支持10个操控人，多一个人就会让市场发生系统性奔溃。

而他精明的地方在于，他把10个席位分别给政商界的名流——亚丹、吉尔......

都是些见利眼开的人物，他给这些人利益，而这些人则作为他的保护人，把他的信息、身份隐藏起来。

彼得是一个自私的人，他不希望自己发现的金融模型被其他任何人知道，这样整个国家就他能赚取最多的财富。而他又知道财富越多越容易遭到别人攻击，所以隐藏是最好的办法。

他最大的优点是骄傲却不爱炫耀，是个低调的男人。

但在那时时间，彼得并没有仔细分析过自己的心理状态，实际他对金融的学习只是为了获取财富，而不是为了学习本身。当获取到财富后，他就把金融学弃之脑后。

渐渐的，他对财富感到失望，因为财富带给不了他乐趣。

他赚钱太过轻松，每天坐在10台显示器前，点击“开始运行”，下午收盘时点击“关闭、结算”，然后金钱就如雨水一般下下来了，这没有丝毫的成功感，他对金钱失去了概念，只知道自己有大量大量的钱，却不知道实体——花钱全部用手机支付，他每次在手机上点一下就离开，连网络票据都懒得看，这让他失去生存实感，觉得自己像一个漂浮在世界之上的男人。

于是那段时间，他用旅游来寻找人生意义，跑到世界各地过不同的生活，自由自在，他的工作在旅游中进行——全世界只有他一人能这样轻松地赚钱，他那时还好心告诉别人:“一个人创造财富的能力取决于活动范围。当你在一间办公室工作的时候，你只能赚蚂蚁般的钱；当你在一幢大楼工作的时候，你能赚狗一样的钱；当你作为股东投资多个公司，在楼群间工作时，你能赚大象般的钱；当你像我一样，以天地、世界为工作场所的时候，你能赚天空般一样的钱。因为金钱的本质是流动——流动范围越大，创造的财富越多。”

“用力气创造财富是机器人的工作，效率最低；用技能创造财富是工人般的工作，不能说愚蠢也不见得高级；用金钱创造财富，也只能算踏入金融的门，至少理解金钱不是钱，也不是货币，更不是黄金和房子，而是流动的概念；而用自由创造财富，才是最高级别的方式，这种方式我也没有达到。”

大家都当他疯子，因为当时全球富豪榜上没有他的名字，大家都不认识他，以为是个发点小财的知识青年——眼高手低，喜欢幻想。

戴涅布莱人甚至以他污蔑“工匠精神”而驱逐他，为此他觉得难以理解。但他也不会为了一时冲动，而暴露出自己财富比全球10大富豪身价总合还要多，只比莱妮丝、史黛拉的【隐藏财富】要少一点的事实——彼得是一个非常冷静的男人。

让他开心的是，随着网络文化的发展，大量简单书籍、套壳游戏、幼稚动漫、肥皂剧、快餐电影被生产出来，让他可以沉浸在虚拟的世界里，并获得自己都认为肤浅的爽快。他经常氪金、打赏给机器人作家大额财富，甚至让有关部门出台法案限制打赏。但他从不后悔，认为自己纯粹是帮助网络艺术的发展而已。事实也正是如此，靠着某匿名人士的大额打赏，网络游戏、网文等经常上舆论热点，使更多人关注这个产业。

他对女人的兴趣起源于一场音乐舞台。

那时他在别墅里上网，偶然看到一组图片，似乎是某Y姓女星唱歌的现场。

他对音乐毫无感觉，正想关闭界面，脑海却掠过一丝激颤，觉得那个女星长得很漂亮，这和他意识里的女歌唱家不符，他印象里的女歌颤家都大腹便便，高音飚的老高，海豚叫一样，但那个女星不像唱歌的，倒像拍电影的，或是模特。

抱着好奇就搜索那个Y姓女星的名字，结果出现一堆音乐舞台。

点进去一看，他瞠目结舌。

他没见过这种边唱边跳的，看起来像唱歌，实际应该没怎么唱都是跳舞。舞姿非常火辣，动感十足，节奏感强，尤其是这女星长得靓丽，身材好，还穿着超短裙，那一双紧实的美腿随着旋律做出勾人的姿势，腰扭得像蛇一样，每一个部位都散发出诱魅的气息。

彼得觉得大饱眼福。

他发现了一种新的艺术模式，与自己的金钱流动很像。

美女的身体就是金钱，舞蹈就是流动，扭动的身躯可以变成一种美，就像财富一样，他追逐美女的舞姿就像过去追逐财富一样，而这是无穷无尽的。

之后他就在这种音乐舞台圈中徘徊......

不过让他烦心的是，电脑时常中些不大不小的病毒，其中一个叫杰诺瓦的更是怎么也杀不掉，因为杰诺瓦病毒会突然出现又突然消失，无视程序定律，他甚至叫警察检查过电脑，警察却发现没有这种病毒。

有一天，在看Y姓女星最新的音乐舞台时，杰诺瓦病毒又突然爆发，他很生气，但没想到病毒居然控制屏幕发出一连串字符、语句。

“尊敬的彼得先生，我知道您讨厌我，但请冷静1分钟，因为我将会让您得到无上的幸福.......”

彼得看是一份汇款计划，心想难道是病毒开发者传来的？计划内容奇怪，最下方有这么一行字:

“如果您想我彻底消失，请按照以上方式将金钱汇入对方账户，接下来我会为您完成一切繁琐的程序，1个小时候，将会有一个送披萨的外卖员到你别墅，这是我为您送来的晚点。”

彼得觉得可笑，但突然觉得到了晚餐时分，确实有点饿，就将计就计汇出被要求的那很小的一笔钱到指定账户。

然后，电脑病毒真的消失了，他又开始看自己追的那位Y姓女星的舞台现场。

时间过去一个小时，有一个铃声，说是送外卖的，他打开房门，真的有个披萨给他，而让他震惊的是，外卖员直接踏入他家大门，还像朋友一样进入房间，彼得惊诧万分，问那外卖员想干什么，同时准备按向连接别墅区保安室的警示器。

外卖员脱下外套，彼得傻傻愣住，站在眼前的是个美丽窈窕的女子——赫然是那个自己最喜欢的Y姓女星。

.

彼得口干舌燥，语无伦次地问她来干什么，与杰诺瓦什么关系，女人露出奇怪的神色，反问彼得“你不知道？不是你通过【潜网】【商业资助】我们公司演艺经费，还指定要我到你别墅进行【艺术学习】的吗？”

聪明的彼得顿时醒悟，装作了然的样子与女星对话，但心里如翻起了滔天巨浪，即震惊，又有种直刺心底的激动。

——————

原来，【潜网】是洛奇将军在女皇失踪的十年中配合神罗建的一个演艺圈资助网。

里面的女明星、男明星很多是外国被征服者——戴涅布莱人。他们想获取正式公民身份，赚钱，速度最快的就是从事演艺，而演艺分两类，一类是尼夫海姆贵族圈的艺术，主要是为了政治而表演——吉尔的5muses，这些经济价值低，公司赚不到钱，而5muses也不会专心从事舞台表演，往往是拉选票时来段劲歌热舞，求舆论关注度。

而第二类是大众艺术，这一类公司为了减少成本，往往会找戴涅布莱占领区的人，星探会到那里挖掘人才。“奴隶合同”是不可避免的，因为美女组合、美女歌手、帅哥组合本质是一个个商品，为了削减人力成本，在合同上做手脚是商业技巧。

那些少男少女也没有商业意识，为了名利而愚蠢地签订卖身契。

因此往往一些女星已经很火了，她们赚的钱仍然很少，她们诉诸法律也没用，因为合同是确确实实的。

神罗公司的亚丹在那时为了寻求政治上的帮助就想出一个花招，用组合里的明星换取政治界女性、男性的支持。

办法是让小生与政界女性秘密会晤，政界女性会因此支持亚丹，而亚丹会给那个小生减少奴隶条约的束缚，给小生更多演艺金的份额。当然，女星也一样，亚丹经常派一些性感的、火辣的女星去洛奇别墅里，教洛奇跳舞，长此以往，洛奇为了扩大这种【艺术教学】的产业链，设立了【潜网】——教学经费明码标价，甚至还有好评度调查等等。

一般明星会以送快递的方式上门，而有些特殊要求的，往往是富豪聚会、聚餐，需要一整个女子组合来跳舞助兴的，需要分批送快递。

【潜网】只有登记在案的人才能使用。所有的别墅、房间都要进行现场侦查，以确保没有任何针孔摄像头，还要进行网络封闭，那里手机都不能连外网。无论双方男女，都要每半年进行严格的身体体检，有传染性疾病的立即剔除在外。还要进行心理健康咨询，杜绝富豪对明星做任何对方不情愿的事情——【保密第一、安全第二、自愿第三、教学第四】，潜网的信息保护万无一失，直到洛奇死亡都没有暴露过一丝痕迹，民众概不知情，史黛拉直到查明彼得身份才从中得知。

——————

彼得和女星谈话后，得知女星并非是为合同的问题，她是王都人，就喜欢当明星，认为自己各方面实力一流，偏偏不温不火，不知道原因。随着年龄增大，公司逐渐冷藏她，不给她机会，她想自己花钱做专辑，但专辑只有进入前十名才能上舞台，其中风险太大，很容易把自己职业生涯赚的钱赔进去，因此她自愿加入潜网，寻找金主。

彼得有些无语，他没想到杰诺瓦要他汇的一笔“小钱”居然是这种用途。

女星洗好澡后教他跳舞，但他跳了一会就累了，躺在床上，放她专辑的音乐，看她跳舞，其中有很多动作是过去舞台表演所没有的。

原来这也是【潜网】特有的。一般电视台的现场面向青少年观众，有些太过激烈的动作需要删减，但潜网不一样，是纯粹以艺术教学为目的，只要根据旋律、舞蹈，什么动作都能跳。

往往现场舞台是删减版，【潜网】是完整版，比前者至少多一分钟。

彼得又让女星换衣服跳，【潜网】的快递箱里，有专业性衣物，由于衣物很薄很短，因此一个手提箱就能塞各式各样的艺术衣物。

彼得不主动，主动的是Y姓女星【老师】。

像彼得这般长得帅，高大强健，有钱又情感细腻，言谈优雅的年轻男性对女性有天然的吸引力，女星的主动让彼得自己都有点猝不及防，在5个小时的暴风雨后，他们睡着了。

这件事情后，彼得就迷上了杰诺瓦病毒。

杰诺瓦病毒在后面3年内，给他找了许许多多好玩的，有趣的事情，很多是常人难以想象的，理解的。

早上玩游戏，中午看机器网文，下午看美女组合跳舞，选潜网里的明星，晚上则开始暴风雨游戏。

当他发现自己的体力和魅力后，魔手逐渐伸长，他有的是钱，叫一个个美女组合到别墅中——他有15处别墅。

他喜欢叫上3、4个组合，5、6个歌星进行舞蹈大战，还进行选美，一天天沉浸在温柔乡中。

按照他的估计，他一个小时赚的钱，能让10个组合一齐日日夜夜陪他玩10天。

他看一个个美丽女子的身体就像看到黄金一样，随着曼妙的舞姿，金钱在流动，打出一个个美妙的浪花，变化出旖旎的风光。

当时的他，都难以理解，这种荒唐的事情如何发生的，为什么没人知道，就像没人知道自己的金融、财富一样。他甚至觉得那几十名美女全是机器人，因为她们不断配合自己，自己叫她们干什么就干什么——无论多么夸张的动作她们都做。

金钱能变成任何东西，美女也能，彼得让她们变成床、枕头、地板、餐盘、观花、香草，她们不会说话，只会露出诱人的笑脸，她们不知疲倦地跳舞，日日夜夜，从不间断，从卧室跳到浴室，从浴室跳到天台，从天台跳到泳池，她们会分裂，80变160，160变320......庞大的游泳池已经没有水了，因为她们已经填满了整个泳池，一滴水化成一个美人，彼得在泳池中任意流淌，逐渐被一个个绝色美女柔嫩的身躯淹没......

.

.

真相只有在最后才能被揭晓。

彼得23岁大学肄业，24岁经商，27岁投资失败，导致艾本基金破产。

28岁到29岁进行房地产投资，一共14次，无一例外，全部失败，导致被抵押14幢别墅。

之后，彼得被医生确诊精神分裂症，幻想症，臆想症，被要求在家疗养。

30岁时，彼得卖掉祖上的大型农场，变为现金，用来周游世界。

【潜网】根本不存在，是彼得幻想出来的。

.

彼得的妻子是帕朵拉·奴斯·幽儿，幽儿就是Y姓女明星，也是用杰诺瓦病毒攻击他电脑的女人。

幽儿从小就有先天性精神异常，但并不严重。

幽儿的母亲是考古学家，据闻，她与母亲在一处史前遗迹考察中打开了禁忌封印，遭到不知名生物袭击，昏迷。

幽儿被救后身体无恙，但陷入周期性精神不稳定。

心理辅导无用，经过电击治疗后，精神稳定。

后因面目姣好进入演艺圈。

幽儿在化身快递员的那晚上，在别墅内卧室的最后的暴风雨中，亲吻了彼得，杰诺瓦病毒从幽儿脑部转移到了彼得的脑部——现实就是幻想。

对杰诺瓦而言，这是一个完美的宿主。


	18. 第18章:魔鬼的墮灭

一.

如果说谁是尼夫海姆最可爱的女人的话，谁都会说是蕾菲娅。

她的美丽就和心灵一样，明朗自信，心灵善良，是尼夫海姆少数的正常人。

这源于她思想单纯，虽然从事多个领域的工作，资历深，实力强大，立过军功，做过耀眼的明星，有钱，但她不会失去最早的心意，能保持对生活、兴趣的热爱，她不是什么理想主义者，兴趣也不是追求功名与权势的。

她就是那种热爱旅游、冒险、小动物，尤其是陆行鸟，天真无邪的女人。无论身份怎么变，内心都和女孩子一样，不给烦嚣的社会所侵扰。这种平静、自然，与世无争的心态与她的音乐天赋有关，音乐带给她一种温柔的力量，涤荡她的心。她最大的爱好就是编曲，一边旅游一边作曲，听音乐，时不时给娱乐界做些流行曲，自己也尝试些交响乐，天赋有但并不高，她很清楚这一点，并不为之烦恼，不强求，而是专注于生活本身，心中有的是对音乐的爱、旅游的爱，世界的爱。

因单纯而幸福，因热爱而生活，蕾菲娅有一颗炽热的、饱满的灵魂，散发着无尽的光耀，是尼夫海姆最自由的女人。

这样的女人，心无旁骛，在专注于某一项事物时，能发挥出最大的力量。

.

魔导九课对彼得.艾本的研究几乎都由她个人完成，她从蛛丝马迹入手，调查了彼得父辈一族，查出那15套房产的位置，并逐一搜查，结合已知情报，分析推理，其中有数十处无法解释的矛盾，比如患有臆想症的彼得却没有医院的相关病历、潜网不存在但过去一些女明星确实承认与一个叫彼得的落魄富二代有关系、亚丹确实帮助彼得办理数十张公民证等等。

在蕾菲娅的努力下，矛盾渐渐被理清楚。

她在魔导九课会议室开了一场会议，召集所有成员，指定杰诺瓦的搜捕方案。

人员如下:

课长/少佐:史黛拉 169 /S

副长参谋/队长:蕾菲娅 74/SS

分析官/左轮:里夫 76/B（习惯用左轮手枪，唯一未经魔导改造的普通人）

情报官/银色子弹:霍普 165/A

副攻官/地狱犬:文森特.瓦伦丁 77/SS

主攻官/太阳:扎克斯.菲尔 183/SSS

协攻官/龙骑:阿拉尼娅 187/SSS

科学支持官/太刀:萨菲罗斯 200/SSS

后勤财务官:艾雪·巴那金·达尔玛斯卡（不参与现场行动）

............会议报告

调查发现彼得确实发明出一种金融模型，并投入基金市场。

模型在前期获得10倍的收益，当时的彼得是超级富豪。之后他用金钱拉拢亚丹等人，希望暗中从金融市场获得不对称的情报，但在一次规模不大的金融危机中，由于史黛拉为国家利益提前戳破王都房地产泡沫，导致房价贬值百分之七十，致大量房地产公司破产，接着引发科技公司的连续亏损。彼得的金融模型出现失误，未能根据市场及时止损，反而自动买入大量垃圾股，等彼得终止程序时已经来不及，导致艾本基金巨额亏损。

由于基金的本金来源于众多的王都客户，彼得背负大量的欠款与信用缺陷，因此他不得不隐藏自己，利用与亚丹的关系，伪造身份，寻求金融市场中的“隐匿”位置。

在亚丹协助下，艾本基金被蕾菲娅旗下的金融投资公司并购，之后发展良好，逐渐归还投资人的损失。

艾本基金事件就这样落下帷幕，彼得逃过一劫。

但之后，他不甘心失败，接连卖出父亲留下的房产，进行风险投资。

有过几次的成功，赚了几千万，但彼得不擅长脱身，导致后期赔出更多的钱。

长期看，他的投资从来没有成功过。

————

少佐听到这里，发出感慨“其实这人还是有一点投资水平的，只是太狂妄，把金融视为一种游戏，不按真实情况思考。投资手段实在胆大至极，而且不留后路，搏命一般，他这种用来赚快钱，做短期投资就算了，偏偏用来做那种复杂的货币投资，这人显然不是读我教的皇家大学，否则也不至于如此惨淡。”

————

之后彼得陷入精神问题，做过几次精神治疗，但他用的是化名，且医生开出的药单他从没有去药房购买过。

他神经错乱，主动把医院看病的记忆抹消了。

之后就是幽儿事件。

幽儿出生就被医生诊断为先天性精神异常，会定期痉挛，但在药物治疗后，恢复正常。

幽儿小时跟随母亲等人去未知的一处陨石坑调查，发掘出史前遗迹，然而被不知名事物袭击，科考队只有幽儿一人活了下来。

虽然那时幽儿的精神又开始不正常，但她父亲更不正常，父亲是个酒鬼，赌徒，失去妻子后天天暴打幽儿。

而幽儿的祖父祖母死于战争，她无可依靠。

警方以家暴为名逮捕她父亲，并将幽儿送入寄养院/教会。

幽儿在那里，精神时常出问题，需要接受治疗。

但是寄养院请来的心理医生本身精神有问题，是一个恋童癖。

无法准确得知当时发生了什么，只知道那位医生几年后被关进监狱，判处无期徒刑。不光那座孤儿院，入他魔爪的儿童多达百名。

后来，幽儿被一个文质彬彬，有家室的男子收养，男子是娱乐公司的一位星探，一眼看出幽儿隐藏的美貌与天赋，想把她买来培养她。

但幽儿患有精神疾病，不能正常练习跳舞，唱歌。

他听信当时有名的“心理治疗大师”，把幽儿送入“集中营”进行电击疗法。

无法知道当时确定情况，只知道幽儿神奇地被治愈了，但那位大师在1年后被国家安全局逮捕，涉嫌“反人类罪”“叛国罪”，被最高法院判处极刑，是尼夫海姆10年来唯一注射死刑的犯人。

幽儿长大后，在娱乐圈获取一定的成功，但她的经纪人——父亲锒铛入狱，因为涉嫌欺诈敲诈、私吞幽儿等艺人数十亿演艺财款。

但真正令人不安的是:

据与幽儿合作过的女星、明星们说，幽儿除了在舞台上，另外时间都像一个“机器人”，有着无比精密的计划思维，行事诡谲可怖。有人亲眼看见她把自己死去的宠物狗扔进垃圾桶，从黑市购买火葬场的多具尸体进行解剖，最喜欢看的一部电影叫“恶之教”，讲的是一位有反社会人格的精英班主任如何在晚自习时把全班学生用散䉈弹枪清除，并伪造成大火，以受害者的身份逃脱。

——————

在魔导九课众人看来，幽儿显然是被杰诺瓦病毒入侵了，而病毒来源于史前遗迹，可能是一种寄生虫。

——————

【潜网】也是有原型的，来源于洛奇在史黛拉失踪时的所做多为。

他包庇大量富豪与政客的罪恶行径，为了牢牢控制国家权力，当上宰相，极权治国，军国一体。

在米德加的地下，有一处叫“水天宫”的秘密俱乐部，里面不少是有头有脸的人物，面部都罩有全遮盖的面具，只留出眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，还有头发。

有一种潜性产业链，流荡在演艺圈、娱乐圈。聘请些奶油小生、不入流的嫩模、找不到机会的演员、外围模特、练习生、女星，给富婆、大腹便便的富豪、衰老的掉牙的老企业家、眼神如虎狼的富二代消遣游戏，据说正因为洛奇的放任，那些富豪巨贾才死心塌地追随他。

可以想象水天宫内发生了什么。

而洛奇从不亲自到水天宫，每周固定时间，亚丹都会派秘书开车转移一个能塞进一个人的箱子。

箱子被秘书拎入洛奇的卧室，箱中有个用粉红薄被裹住的人类，人类罩有头套，只留鼻子，嘴巴也被封住，名叫【被人】。

秘书会在洛奇晚上快入睡的前20分钟，把被人从床底无声无息地塞入洛奇盖着的被褥中。

即使有间谍的针孔摄像头拍到，也只是下属把一卷大大的筒形被子塞进正在睡觉的洛奇的被褥中，然后漆黑一片，寂静无声。

洛奇每次定时17分钟，17分钟必须完成，期间任何人不能喊、叫出一声，之后【被人】就被迅速转移出洛奇房间，没有任何人知道发生了什么，即使看到也不会理解。

这是他在长期军事生涯中的习惯，就像吃饭一样，先看着菜单让属下准备好主食、副餐、甜点，然后打开秒表，一声令下开始，一声令下结束。

20分钟的用餐时间，腰板挺直，神情肃穆，不能与其他人说一句话，要高效咀嚼，虽然食物本身都是名厨的杰作，但他对美食本身一点兴趣没有，只是获取身体营养，趋于一种自律的本能。

这种计划性的高度自律的生活是他的特点，洛奇在自以为母亲史黛拉死亡后，认为全世界已经没有任何值得自己爱的人、爱的事了，他只是一头行尸走肉，如机器人一般精确完成每天的工作、生理活动，富豪希望他如何他就如何，民众希望他如何他就如何。

那17分钟，他其实并不想让人类来协助，有时想自己解决，但自己解决容易失败；也考虑过让机器人偶来，但机器人偶效率低的可怜；只有人类有主观能动性，使他能轻松躺着，快速释放体内毫无用处的杂质，而大部分时候，7分钟就能排空，剩下的时间是在重复自己婴儿时期扑在母亲身上吮吸的幻想。

而他也不得不这么做，因为在他们这种成体系的交易中，没有人是干净的，也没有人能干净。

洛奇必须要接受亚丹定时送来的人类，否则就是让亚丹背负了人情，有些却之不恭，因为洛奇帮助亚丹获得政治资源，而亚丹并没有能直接回报洛奇的重要事物，只能不断用一些糖衣蜜饯般的小事物塞给洛奇。在这种环境中，你给予我什么利益，虽然没有要求回报，但我必须回报你相等价值的事物，因为无论是欠人情还是被欠人情都是危险的——在全员恶人的体系中不能有任何一个是没有黑点的。

这是洛奇的统治时代。

——史黛拉对组员们这样分析着，并得出一个结论，彼得.艾本之所以能在亚丹、洛奇这些危险的大人物间来去自如，是因为他是这些人的“润滑剂”。蕾菲娅的调查也显示——水天宫的幕后法人居然是彼得.艾本。

里夫则从幽儿的调查报告中发现，杰诺瓦病毒除具有寄生性以外，还具有以下特性:

1.只有寄生在有先天性精神病体质的个体上才能完成有效的神经入侵。

2.杰诺瓦本质和人类很像，能学习理解人类社会的现象、情感。

3.杰诺瓦在拥有强烈负面情绪的人身上能获得极大的力量。

4.贪婪、权欲，过度的钱欲、色欲都是杰诺瓦的食材与养料。

少佐认为杰诺瓦之所以从幽儿转移到彼得身上，不仅因为他是少数先天性精神病人——自己不知道自己是精神病；还因为他在商业失败后，思想与现实的冲突带来了强烈的思想扭曲，这种扭曲给了杰诺瓦寄生的条件；更因为彼得正处于尼夫海姆那黑暗的十年/失去的十年，国家那时正处于最危险的境地，而彼得作为“润滑虫”又把各个派别的罪恶看的一清二楚。

不论是洛奇还是亚丹，都只是罪恶链条的端点，他们望不到支流。洛奇根本不知道那一个个给自己清除杂质的人类背后辛酸、滴着血泪的故事，亚丹也不知道属于洛奇的罪恶，就像在一个企业，老板不知道底层员工的苦，底层员工也不理解老板的压力一样。

而彼得是游走在这些端点中的虫，把每个端点的真实面目看的“真真切切”。普通人会以为端点是最大的恶，但其实不是，这种恶是集体的恶，身处在其中的个体也许并不是恶本身，但都不自觉地成为了恶的助推力——罪恶就如金钱，在彼得的思想里任意流淌，逐渐从一个小溪汇成了大海。

最后，杰诺瓦来了，作为人类恶的集合体，与彼得的那片海洋融为一体。

————————

.................会议报告

在蕾菲娅的长篇报告后，大家都陷入沉默，杰诺瓦是集中尼夫海姆全部负能量的存在——使骸、政斗......这不仅仅是国家的敌人，还是人类的敌人，而弄清杰诺瓦的寄生原理，探知它与使骸的关系也是有必要的。

因此史黛拉要求生擒杰诺瓦。

.

调查持续进行。

晶历971年6月7日，蕾菲娅、里夫与杰诺瓦有一次惊险的接触，在他们意想不到的位置。

他们猜测杰诺瓦之所以了无踪迹，很可能在王都之外，甚至在尼夫海姆周边的小海岛上，都是些常人不会想到的地方。

结果那一天，他们乘坐直升机搜寻时，发现了震惊的事件，一群杀手鲸居然在海中追赶杰诺瓦！而杰诺瓦操控海水与鲸鱼战斗，这一诡谲的场景让两人瞠目结舌。

当时杰诺瓦看起来非常虚弱，无法像解决阿拉尼娅时全身散发黑色粒子，用使骸魔法进攻，只能用类似漩涡样的海流驱逐鲸鱼，但在海洋，人的行动力/战斗技巧与鱼有天壤之别，他几乎做不出有杀伤力的反击。而杀手鲸配合有序，从四面八方冲向他，用战术攻击。杰诺瓦狼狈不堪，直升飞机上的两人看着他狰狞的表情、狂乱挥舞的拳头，内心有些兴奋，但不能远程攻击他，暴露身份，因为对方只是不善于海战，不知道有没有能力朝天空的自己发出攻击。

就这样，杰诺瓦被杀手鲸撕成了碎片，但水面并没有染红，还是被黑色粒子染黑，杰诺瓦的零碎肉块集合起来汇成了一股黑色粒子流，杀手鲸对粒子流展开攻击，但粒子流能变幻出任何形状，像黑雾一样。

就在此时，里夫发现几条杀手鲸居然“背负”其他人类快速游向远处戴涅布莱海域，细心的他拍下来重要的一副照片，上面的人是诺克提斯。

蕾菲娅让驾驶员跟踪黑雾，黑雾躲开杀手鲸的攻击，一路向东，然后在一处海域突然消失。

它并非钻入海底，而是凭空消失，里夫立刻记下海域坐标，并投射几个微型发信器、飞鹰无人机探索海域。

两日后的作战会议室中，史黛拉从诸多情报、无人机影像中发现，杰诺瓦进入的神秘海域居然是一座隐藏的海岛，整座岛用特殊魔法遮蔽，岛的周围弥漫一种粒子，能起到魔道科技也无法突破的【光学迷彩】作用，史黛拉知道路西斯有一种靠利用光学衍射吸收、光栅透析反射将身体变为透明的高级魔法，像变色龙一般能与环境融为一体，但显然这座岛使用的不是这种，因为没到夜晚，海岛周边的粒子会变为纯黑色——魔法不完善。

经过分析，萨菲罗斯确认这就是蚀星因子，对方能够将蚀星因子作为魔力来源。

而对方那种能让距离自己3米之内的魔法全部消失的能力来源还是未解之谜，史黛拉用几十年的魔法经验判断，对方能够切断周围空间的魔力波动，形成一个“魔力真空”，就如同声音无法在真空中传播一样。

但正因为如此，史黛拉的能力反而是最有用的，因为她依靠体内释放魔法，直接避开体外的魔力真空，加上自身体术，实力没有下降，而对方——由于魔力真空，杰诺瓦也和普通人一样，无法使用魔法，这就给她的生擒计划制造了可能。

此外，这座岛屿除了隐蔽，还有一点特殊——能够不断在海洋中移动，堪称“幽灵岛”，这给定位增加了难度，里夫甚至预测这座岛屿本身是一座“大型战舰”。

最后分析的是里夫拍摄的图片，这张图片中的人被认为与杰诺瓦有关系，蕾菲娅在看到图片中小男孩时，脑中闪过一丝灵意，因为1年之前，她在路过圣尤娜教堂时看到一份琴谱，熟知音律的她为琴谱中和声的美妙震撼——她是那种不用听音乐，看琴谱就能感受到音乐蕴意的音乐家。

她在工作之余，进行了小规模调查，恰好魔导一课有个同事，看到露娜、诺克提斯、莱妮丝三人，一五一十告诉了蕾菲娅，蕾菲娅听说后，觉得“神奇”，由于关于莱妮丝，就没有当一回事，觉得史黛拉应该知道情况，因为史黛拉与莱妮丝是那种关系。

可会议中的史黛拉知道后，说:“这是不可能的，她根本生不出孩子，试管婴儿都做不到，她在穆因事件中获得了神的力量，那种力量是超越性的，却导致生育隔离，从生理角度，她已经不是人类了，染色体进化了，遗传物质不是脱氧核糖核酸，而是另一种高维的，三维世界捕捉不到的物质。”

在知道戴涅布莱的公主也参与这件事情时，史黛拉起了疑心，她给莱妮丝打了个电话，莱妮丝的回复是，诺克特是她的养子，史黛拉问起杰诺瓦的事情，莱妮丝说确实有个神经兮兮的男子把她弄晕了。

史黛拉知道莱妮丝在说谎，没有点明，结束了通讯，认为从诺克特表现的实力来看，如果和莱妮丝一样是自由人，那问题不大，但如果是为路西斯效力，那么问题会非常严重，这种年龄就能使用杀伤性魔法，将来成就不可预估。

而且和杰诺瓦有关联。

但魔导九课重心还在杰诺瓦，于是就将调查诺克多的任务交给国土安全局，让安全局调查全国的通讯联络，获取诺克多、露娜的通话记录。

晶历971年7月7日，他们确认了幽灵岛地点，准备突袭。

史黛拉有针对性地设计对杰诺瓦战术——有魔法的都用史黛拉教的体内释放，没魔法的不接近杰诺瓦周围，魔衣只用来防御——因为接近就会失效。使用冲锋枪、狙击枪、自动手枪、自动步枪进行攻击，携带催泪弹、震爆弹、闪光弹、手榴弹、电子通讯破坏弹，用现代科技。

其中扎克斯由于体术强，与史黛拉作为主攻手，蕾菲娅远程狙击，文森特中距离点射，其他人围住四周对可能存在的使骸型护卫进行剿灭，霍普则在远处战勤车中进行信息情报分析，由阿拉尼娅保护。

就在众人准备好物资时，一起突发事件在尼夫海姆王都的戴涅布莱大使馆发生

——杰诺瓦先发制人。

二.

由于史黛拉应对医药造假案件的方针是转移矛盾，让民众以为全部是戴涅布莱——路西斯的医药封锁，并保护神罗医药，提高药价，称“药物制造的进口原料被对方恶意抬价，使成本提高”，这些导致民众的示威开始转向，他们简单的认为全部问题在于芙尔蕾一族不卖他们药物，并用高额的专利费剥削他们。

芙尔蕾一族并没有给出正面回应，只宣称神罗医药具备相关特效药技术，尼夫海姆可以自行解决使骸。

这种示威并非集体的暴动，只是小规模的抗议，是尼夫海姆常有的，很多农场主并非“受剥削”，他们本身有钱，只是想药物便宜些而已。

而即使药物再劣质，民众也不得不买，因为药物问题只是小概率事件，动物被星之病感染才是要避免的，他们不得不买昂贵的神罗药物。

史黛拉认为这并非大事，因为针对国外的抗议本身比国内的要容易控制，且往往“网络舆论越激烈，现实冲突可能性越小”，网络具有聚焦效应，网上负面能量会扑面而来，犯罪案件等等铺满头条——伤亡事故总能夺取眼球。但现实并非如此，网络很热闹，现实很平静。

她继续专注杰诺瓦，没有控制舆论和某些危险的潜流，并觉得——“那些人只会用键盘进行战斗，没必要视为国家威胁”。

但没想到杰诺瓦利用了这一点。

他建立一个暗网，以“民主斗士”为名，筹集资金，再把资金用于雇佣“闲职军人”。

所谓“闲职军人”是在魔导兵投入运行后，失去原本工作的前职业军人。

魔导无人兵要比这些血肉之躯的军人廉价的多，能被耗损的多，用途也广泛，能完成很多人类干不到的事情，比如送死。

这虽然使尼夫海姆战争伤亡率由几万人降至几十人（大多是武器操作失误/误伤），但也让大批军人失业。亚丹为了减少军费，并不给他们退伍的社会保障。

对于有生活技能的军人来说问题不大，重新找工作就可以。而有少数人在战争中思想变得极端，精神异常，他们无法融入社会，一心想打仗，但随着戴涅布莱的投降，战争已经结束，军事部门不需要这些“没有现代性技战术”的人。

他们已经被时代抛弃，用亚丹的话讲——“在战场上，一个价值只有10万的魔导兵都比他们这些四肢发达头脑简单的工兵要有用，况且用魔导兵不用付工资，不用给一分钱，阵亡也不用颁发奖章。”

即使在每年一次对外的阅兵式上，他们也找不到位置——一排排机器人整齐划一的徒步方队迈着铿锵有力的步伐，被计算机控制的不会有1cm的误差，一旁观摩的军人们只能望洋兴叹。

他们只能干些低级的保安，连私人保镖的工作都没资格。

杰诺瓦用暗网和筹集的资金召集了这些军人，对戴涅布莱大使馆发动攻击。之所以要筹资，单纯是为了让更多键盘侠参于行动——虽然他们没去现场。

此外，戴涅布莱大使馆就是芙尔蕾一族与尼夫海姆的外交使馆。

叛变军人的目的很简单，占领大使馆，把里面芙尔蕾一族人当人质，要求戴涅布莱解除医药封锁，如果事情成功，他们将会成为网络热捧的英雄，如果事情不成功，他们将会打响对戴涅布莱战争的第一枪，即使自己不能参于正式战场，也能作为战士——他们只是想找机会发泄和杀人而已。

晶历971年7月9日晚19点，使馆事件发生后，亚丹政府行动缓慢，一方面对在戴涅王都的芙尔蕾政府说一定会镇压，另一方面由于涉及军队内部的敏感内政，并没有一支部队愿意接手事件，“我们为什么要为芙尔蕾那帮狐狸攻击同胞”“正好利用这次机会教训他们”。警察包围住使馆周围，却只包围不攻击，因为尼夫海姆网上对袭击使馆的雇佣兵表达赞许，其中污言秽语频出，叫士兵把使馆内芙尔蕾一族的外交官全部杀死。

甚至还有个网络投票被发出来。

霍普想进行对那些炒作、谣言网站进行封杀，但惊恐地发现，国家网络端口已经被杰诺瓦入侵，除非手动关闭，但手动关闭会引发全国断网，这样会爆发更严重的金融危机。

史黛拉清楚一切源于杰诺瓦，但当时不理解他这样的目的。

里夫联系国土安全局，询问为何机动部队不进行攻击，知情人说使馆外、地下有强化型魔导无人机镇守，是神罗的最新款，地下则有魔导坦克、数个军事炸药，只有军队才能对付，而军队都站到罪犯一边。

史黛拉只能让国土安全局负责搜索对方武器来源，自己带领九课投入营救人质的行动。

另一方面，戴涅布莱的芙尔蕾一族并非没有反击的力量，只是反击形式特别，既简单又粗暴——疯子马杜克给亚丹发去一份电报——“

您好，我听说贵国有一句话，讲道理的打不过不讲理的，不讲理的打不过不要脸的，而不要脸的打不过脑子有病的——只要我方使馆死亡一人，灭你尼夫海姆。”

亚丹没有一丝觉得对方在开玩笑，如果对方使用魔眼，进入疯狂模式的话，即使史黛拉能抵抗，尼夫海姆王都也会成为一片火海，经历过西奈神战的人都不会质疑这一点。史黛拉、莱妮丝、马杜克等人释放全力的姿态宛若神明，在六神之上，远古的魔大战将会重现尼夫海姆——这也是尼夫海姆至今不敢直接入侵戴涅布莱的根本理由。

亚丹为了利益只能选择妥协，他准备以行政的方式全面压低药物价格——作为一时的手段，并靠金钱命令所有媒体释放戴涅已经投降的假新闻，他准备假意满足挟持者要求，让他们释放人质，然后再逮捕。

可是预想落实实际的话，这样矛盾重重，于是他陷入焦躁，此时，一旁协助的吉尔收到一则秘密信息，是杰诺瓦发来的，杰诺瓦要求与亚丹秘密通信，他控制使馆内最有危险的魔导无人机，只要他想，就可以用无人机反过来轻松消灭那些叛变军人。

亚丹十分惊讶，不理解为何始作俑者杰诺瓦会做出这种自相矛盾的行为，在杰诺瓦的解释下，原来这一切都是为了他“推销药物”。

杰诺瓦自称自己是发明家，发明一种对抗星之病的药物——火种，远比那些特效药要来的有用，且制药工艺简单，成本价格是原来药物的十分之一。这种药物如果投入市场能创造大量财富，但他知道，单纯给工艺技术的他只能获取专利费，神罗会把钱赚走，他的要求是——国家收购神罗医药——企业变为国家企业——企业股权全部归他——可以随意控制药价，杰诺瓦觉得在没有竞争对手下，火种卖的多贵都不要紧，而亚丹的存在就是为了消除竞争对手，全国只能有杰诺瓦制药、卖药，他将会成为垄断者，这就是他的目的，仅仅是想赚最多的钱而已。

亚丹觉得对方很荒诞，但时间紧急，只能同意与杰诺瓦合作。

杰诺瓦称自己会派无人机送来一个静脉解锁的手提箱，只有他能解开，吉尔交给亚丹，手提电脑中有火种原剂，亚丹在确认后，需要把保证书、保证金——100亿放回手提箱，交到无人机上，并要求亚丹对准办公室的摄像头。

“我能够控制尼夫海姆所有摄像头，不要抱侥幸心理，我需要看到你确实在股份转移书上签字，并把你签的录像保存下来，一旦你反悔，现在所有事情都可以作为陈堂供证——你的通讯全部在我监听之下。”

亚丹只能同意，而他不知道另外一边史黛拉已经成功的情况。

史黛拉命令使馆周围切断信息通讯，然后穿着特殊作战紧身服，防止暴露身份，与队友展开攻击。

晚上7点38。

霍普侵占入使馆电力系统，让使馆一片漆黑，阿拉尼娅从天而降，把使馆上方破出一个大洞，萨菲罗斯释放球形护罩魔法保护人质，几人都戴有夜视镜。

蕾菲娅用红外锁定嫌疑犯，配合义眼消灭威胁人质的军人，史黛拉则冲向门口镇守的无人机，用鞭腿和拳击迅速解决。

文森特、里夫、扎克斯侵入楼下，里夫用电波干扰弹阻断电信号的爆炸装置，文森特在远处用消音步枪解决雇佣兵，扎克斯挥舞大剑将无人魔导兵破坏。

之后发现那些无人机的问题——被使骸因子覆盖，背后有芯片，霍普反向追踪后，认为从芯片发信波长来看，杰诺瓦并没有在幽灵岛发号施令，而在王都，他猜测杰诺瓦对无人机的操控是有空间距离限制的。

魔导九课仅用10分钟就将雇佣兵、无人机全部击败，解放人质，但史黛拉深深疑惑，觉得事情不可能如此简单。

另一边的吉尔将突然现身在窗口外的直升式小型无人机上的手提箱给亚丹，亚丹正要打开...

与此同时，史黛拉感应到了婚纱魔力的波动，在吉尔那边，她化为一道粉红色的闪光，遽然消失。

作战完毕，整理狙击枪物件的蕾菲娅突然被远处一声巨大的爆炸声吸引，她赶紧看向那边——

亚丹在打开手提箱的一刹那，手提箱就爆炸，这是一颗手提式炸药，当时事态紧急，亚丹忘了、也没想到让外面安保人员检查，爆炸产生的烈焰瞬间就吞没了吉尔、亚丹还有一抹粉红的闪光，把房间烧成碎瓦，一片漆黑，但房间那颗摄像头没有损坏，这种摄像头是军用式的，一个金蛋的外形，无线，能抵抗爆炸、子弹，为的就是防止被罪犯破坏。

但此时，通过摄像头，全国都知道亚丹被袭击了！

杰诺瓦控制摄像头对准亚丹。

此时反应过来的史黛拉已经判明杰诺瓦的真实意图。

由于吉尔在多年以前，被史黛拉施展过婚纱魔法的空间转移契约术——粉红闪光，因此刚刚受到生命危机时便被瞬移过来的史黛拉全身护住。爆炸对史黛拉无效，但她回想到亚丹真实身份时，一阵毛骨悚然——杰诺瓦的真实意图是利用摄像头揭发亚丹是使骸化怪物的身份，不论是大使馆事件还是与这处亚丹的隐秘事件都是为真实目的做掩护，他想让全世界都知道使骸的“真相”。

因为亚丹就是千年前那个路西斯的王子，被封印的阿达加姆。

杰诺瓦之所以失败是因为不了解史黛拉的婚纱魔法，没有想到她能瞬现过来。

但是之后杰诺瓦想干什么呢？

带着这个疑问，史黛拉用魔法摧毁了摄像头，并将全身浮现黑色粒子、变成僵尸恶魔一般的亚丹瞬移到自己的一处秘密基地——民众只知道亚丹被袭击，没有看到亚丹被爆炸冲击后，肢体四分五裂，一片焦黑的干尸，后又冒出大量黑色粒子，慢慢恢复如初的情景。

史黛拉知道使骸的秘密不可告人，因此必须护住这个自己讨厌的男人。

怀着对杰诺瓦强烈的反感、好奇，她召集魔导九课，准备利用杰诺瓦还在王都的时间，直接去幽灵岛，搜索杰诺瓦基地，等他回来后，直接抓捕。

不像人口密集的王都，在那座岛屿上，史黛拉可以放开手脚，不用担心误伤他人。

决战即将到来。

.

三.

魔导九课乘坐魔艇进入幽灵岛，那里遍地都是荒草、凸丘和萎靡的树林。

除了中央一座别墅。

别墅外表普通，典型的富人住宅，四层楼，顶层无边泳池、空中花园、8个卧室、4个卫生间、地下酒窖、10个车位的车库、健身房、桑拿室、舞厅以及一大片绿油油的草坪、直升机......

内部装潢设施也是一般科技风潮的，时尚优雅，轻奢简单，没有什么魔导、使骸。

蕾菲娅在远处小山丘上设定好狙击枪，其他人则去向别墅。

九课队员在潜入后，发现里面果然没有杰诺瓦，但很诡异。

就是【活器人】。

刚进去，有几人就被惊吓了。

这些【器人】有男有女，闭着眼睛，一动不动，把他们的眼帘抬升后发现整只眼睛如无底深渊，眼珠子是没的，不断流出黑色的柏油状液体，史黛拉魔力感知一下后发现他们全身都是蚀星因子。

但他们只要不看眼睛，都长得漂亮，男的英俊、女的妩媚，身材无一例外是黄金比例，像是一个模子里刻出来的。

蕾菲娅对他们进行指纹检索，发现全部是——农场、农村、郊外那些被使骸袭击后死去/“失踪”的人类，但问题是这些人类本身很一般，很多都是中年妇女，大叔，肥肥胖胖的，警用系统里的身份证与此处看到的美女帅哥【活器人】截然不同。

众人对活器人深感好奇，没想到杰诺瓦科幻小说般的概念居然是真的。

九课上到3楼，那里有个大型实验室，里面有很多奇怪的模具，不像是魔导科技的模具，而类似于使骸魔法的模具。

萨菲罗斯打开一个模具，发现里面有个布满蚀星因子的女人，但女人不成人样，像是肉泥，一看就是被使骸攻击过的，但又被使骸之力保护的【活死人】，萨菲罗斯盖上模具，点击上面的按钮——生成，过了3分钟，模具自动打开，一个美女【活器人】展现在众人眼前。里夫则发现模具连接电脑，电脑里有个三维模型，就是美女活器人的外表。

他们又试着点击电脑里各种美女模型，把活器人关进模具，结果几分钟后，模具总能打开，里面的美女面貌被改的和电脑模型一样。

几人感觉在做噩梦。

史黛拉为了做实验，把自己关了进去，但三分钟后模具打开，自己没有反应，于是觉得这种模具只能用于身体完全被星之病腐蚀的人类——

【活器人整容机】

九课的几人分析后，猜测杰诺瓦先用使骸在野外制造灾难，把这些人攻击的身体分裂，然后在他们死去的一瞬间，用蚀星因子侵染他们，让她们到【活器人】的状态，搬运之后对外貌任意修改，达到自己满意的状态。

文森特还发现一处秘密，就是电脑里存有大量使骸外形的模型，可以看出，使骸也能这样【整容】出。

某种意义上，现在伊欧斯的使骸种类繁多、姿态各异，很像是“画”出来的，而不是自然生成的，就像游戏中各式各样的怪物一般。

萨菲罗斯也有这种想法，觉得居然对方连美女都能这样制造出来，可能使骸也都是他指制造出来的——全都是以星之病为原料。

史黛拉不禁然想到彼得的一句话“金钱不是钱，也不是金子，而是能随心所欲、自由流淌的概念粒子，它组成万物，可以变幻出万物——它是无所不能的。”

杰诺瓦没有回来，九课的搜寻继续，里夫发现每一个房间都有活器人，而且相貌各异，靓丽漂亮，衣服布料少，极为诱人。

一个卧室有4名活器人站在床两边，一动不动。

客厅的虎皮地毯上，7名比基尼、深V礼裙的活器人以诱惑的姿势半跪在地上，闭眼，死了一样。

餐厅长桌变每一个座位后都有一个活器人，女仆打扮。

厨房有厨师装扮的活器人，戴着圆圆高帽，里夫发现有个遥控器，就好奇地点击上面一些按钮，没想到活器人居然真的开始活动，还做起菜肴......

时间过去半个小时，众人沉浸在难以置信的发现中。

杰诺瓦的活器人、火种、病毒居然是真的，别墅的一切证明了这一点。

二楼有几个独立的房间...道具屋里除了活器人，地上都是骇人的物件，长鞭、手套、拘束器、黑条衣物......

萨菲罗斯进入一个大型舞团室，里面有一处躺椅，躺椅前3个华丽的地毯，每个地毯都有4名活器人跪着，看起来就像鲜花一样，地毯前有47名相貌各异的活器人，站姿如同军人一般整齐。

他看呆了，不小心踉跄了下，倒在躺椅上，躺椅的扶手有个遥控器，上面布满正常人能看懂的文字按钮，他不由自主点击一个，47名活器人开始跳舞，他看的心脏砰砰直跳，口干舌燥，觉得全身膨胀欲爆，热气冲击着四肢百骸，便回头看——房门紧闭，像是隔音的，并没有队员进来询问发生了什么，其他人都在搜寻另外房间。萨菲罗斯禁不住诱惑，点击遥控器最后一个按钮，紧接着，那12名地毯上的活器人如蛇一般缠绕在他身上，他感觉体内的灼热气息正通过皮肤和毛孔快速散发......

10分钟过后，史黛拉进入萨菲罗斯沉浸中的舞团室，萨菲罗斯赶紧点击关闭按钮键，然后站起来，但发现自己腰身无力，差点又摔一跤。

史黛拉看情景就知道萨菲罗斯干了什么，她叹了口气，让他用遥控器操控活器人团体到别墅外的场地集合。

整座别墅的活器人都被依次带出到草坪上，九课的文森特说自己在与霍普联系后发现了活器人的秘密。

他在别墅外发现岛屿的土地上之所以长不出花草，因为土壤下全是腐烂的活器人尸体，尸体发出蚀星因子。他用铲子挖掘出土壤下一个个尸体后分析称——“这些所谓的活器人其实生存时间只有3天，3天后，活器人就会彻底死亡，这是自然规律，杰诺瓦只是延缓快死的人类的死亡时间并用使骸魔法给这些将死之人做个大面具而已——它们不是生物，更不是人类。

霍普之前侵入杰诺瓦别墅的计算机，得到了大量监控，发现杰诺瓦培育活器人的一些列过程。

首先这座别墅的主人是幽儿，岛屿是幽儿通过秘密途径购买的。

彼得与幽儿结婚后进入这里，已经被杰诺瓦入侵的彼得发现使骸攻击人类一事。

杰诺瓦将使骸进行改造，想变为可以控制的类型。

彼得对使骸用杰诺瓦病毒，病毒能让使骸形态变化，且遵守一些指令，却无法改变对人的攻击性，所以彼得想反过来让人与使骸一体。

这就是活器人，但活器人只能存在三天，三天后就会因细胞衰亡无法承受使骸魔法而奔溃腐烂——其实模具整容只是一种变幻魔法，幻术，并非生理的实质改变，就像魔法师可以把猫变成小狗一样——暂时的，但猫终究是猫，这种“变形术”是有科学规律制约的。

文森特认为世界只要接连不断发生使骸袭击，就能让彼得获取活死人的人偶——可以推论，正因为活器人的时限性，彼得只有散播使骸，才能获取大量的活器人。

已经脱离杰诺瓦病毒的妻子幽儿对杰诺瓦行为不满，想揭发他，因此寄生完全的杰诺瓦将幽儿变成一具活器人，但这具活器人不仅能摆脱三天的死亡时限，而且使骸魔法的变幻术对她无效，监控显示杰诺瓦给幽儿十次实验，幽儿都没有按照电脑里模型改变外貌。

判断是因为幽儿本身不是被使骸袭击、濒死变成活器人的，身体具有生命力。而且幽儿本身就是绝色美女，这种变幻术对美女无效——只能用于外形变化巨大的形式，夸张的说把一个猪头变为一条蓝鲸。

或者说，这种变幻术只能用于制造虚伪的帅哥美女，而真实的，比如幽儿，根本就是在魔法能力之外的，幽儿的美貌远超变幻术的框架之外。

史黛拉做分析总结:杰诺瓦和彼得实在相似——都是过于贪婪，喜欢金钱就想让全世界的钱都属于自己，喜欢美女就想全世界只有美女没有丑女，这种极端的想法使两人合二为一，而活器人就是一个代表——它本质就是一个幻象，创造出来的只是无尽的虚伪。

众人理解后，陷入沉思，萨菲罗斯忽然从那些美女活器人脸中发现了异样——逐渐腐烂.......光怪陆离。

史黛拉本想把活器人带回去看解救的办法，而此时叹了口气，放弃了。

不久，九课回到别墅展开抓捕行动，杰诺瓦刚进里面，杰诺瓦在寻找自己的活器人，结果看到的却是史黛拉她们。

杰诺瓦什么话都没说，他既不理解史黛拉在2个小时前是怎么瞬移到亚丹的位置，也不理解自己别墅为何暴露。而这些现在都不重要，他只想寻找机会逃跑。

战斗直接开始，扎克斯用大剑劈向杰诺瓦，杰诺瓦只避不攻，一边的史黛拉看准机会偷袭向他的死角，这本是杰诺瓦视野之外的，他却没回看一眼躲过了。史黛拉接着挥拳、脚击、肘击，利用速度、频率在4秒内施展出46种变化的攻击，但杰诺瓦仅靠颤肩、脚步移动就躲过，史黛拉恐怖的力量一点也没攻击到他。

“对准他脚，快，文森特。”

一阵冲锋枪的子弹声发出，杰诺瓦如壁虎一般游走在地面、墙壁上，竟将子弹全部躲过。

史黛拉很惊愕，换了种近身搏斗形式，攻上前，速度更快 角度更刁，发出十几招，在攻击无效后，掏出后背的手枪进行点射，毫无疑问，又被杰诺瓦躲过，而最后一发试探性的魔法子弹停在离他三米前的空中，掉落在地。

杰诺瓦朝九课的人露出深思的表情，不说话，不知道在想什么计策。

文森特:“这人战斗经验这么丰富的吗，不会是读心术吧？”

史黛拉:“不对，这家伙是在我们攻击前就躲开了。”

里夫:“这到底怎么办到的？”

萨菲罗斯:“也许是人工智能，提前预测我们所有攻击轨迹，然后进行躲避。”

文森特、扎克斯快步向前，又对他进行组合攻击，一人用大剑主攻，一人步枪点射辅助，结果仍然一样，杰诺瓦面无表情，四肢如章鱼触手一般灵敏，游刃有余地躲过，却没有一次反击。

里夫举起黄金左轮射击，愤愤地说:“喂，你是胆小鬼吗？只会躲来躲去啊？”

史黛拉眉头一皱，她知道对方不攻击并非不想攻，而是为应对自己快如闪电的擒击术，必须把“算力”全用在防御上，他没有多余的计算能力处理反击，而反击不当，也会导致被自己擒住。

杰诺瓦突然开口:“你们知道神罗开发的计算机冰蓝吗？”

“什么?”

“下围棋的，可以击败任何人类。”

史黛拉:“你想说什么？”

“你们人类的攻击就和围棋一样，我都能提前预判一步，要不是因为你体内的魔力，我可以击败你。”

杰诺瓦很清楚，自己肢体不能碰到史黛拉，因为即使用双手反擒住她，也会被对方强悍的寸劲破坏。

“看来你承认无法逃脱我们的追捕了啊，彼得，或者叫你——机器人罪犯先生。”

杰诺瓦眼眸精光闪动，屋内瞬间出现魔力波动。

萨菲罗斯见他解除了【魔力真空】，立即持正宗刀一刀劈下，刀尖闪耀绿色的魔导光，威力十足，这是秘剑-居合斩，但杰诺瓦随即停止魔力释放，正宗刀的魔光消失，杰诺瓦避开，萨菲罗斯再次挥剑对他挥出下劈斩-狱门，见无效后近身发动一道锐利的上撩斩-天照，剑劈在地上冒出丝丝火星，又发出数道剑气从四周包围向他-残心，见对方仍能躲避，只得快速四连斩，后运足力气对杰诺瓦腰间横斩过去，这是秘剑-动天。

杰诺瓦像陀螺一样狂转了几圈，避开萨菲罗斯长长的剑刃，一个劈叉下到地面又让对方的秘剑-动天只能斩断自己头发，杰诺瓦找准机会用手反向推了萨菲罗斯腰间一把，把对手顺势带出几米远，但此时史黛拉的攻击接踵而至，扎克斯的大剑如影随形，不断有文森特的子弹呼啸在杰诺瓦脚边，杰诺瓦只能向后侧逃，逃的姿势也诡异，不断后翻身，角度正好将暴风骤雨的攻击避开。

远处的蕾菲娅传来一声惊呼，“当心头顶！”

随着她那句话，别墅的屋顶被一个个绿色小人砸穿，这是高级使骸——邪恶冬贝利:

这是一种戴着兜帽的青色小个子使骸，只有87cm，却很能抗打，攻击瞬间速度极快，拿着的菜刀用剧烈毒性，看似幼小，实际很难对付，和娜迦王一个级别的高级使骸。

杰诺瓦刚刚释放魔力就在召唤它们。

史黛拉只能反击从空中杀来的使骸，周围人也是如此。

这成群的冬贝利大军比刻耳柏洛斯还要难对付，因为数量多，又小，速率快，史黛拉只能一拳干掉一只，还要防止被毒匕首击中。

九课其他成员用起魔导魔法，配合震爆弹、手榴弹......

杰诺瓦趁机逃出别墅，找到汽车，但刚开了几百米，就被远方等候多时的蕾菲娅精确狙击。

为防止被远程入侵，蕾菲娅没用义眼。

蕾菲娅用爆裂弹头打穿汽车油箱，汽车爆炸，把杰诺瓦震飞到荒地上，杰诺瓦只能操控使骸杀向蕾菲娅，但很快，使骸都被蕾菲娅边上能用魔导魔法的龙骑阿拉尼娅清光。

然后，她前去阻止杰诺瓦的逃离。

有上次经验的阿拉尼娅用体术与杰诺瓦搏斗，杰诺瓦不想理这个高个女人，但蕾菲娅的狙击弹总能切断他后路，就这样场面一时僵持。

五分钟后。

魔导九课团团围住杰诺瓦，杰诺瓦为了不让史黛拉接近，操控土地的砂铁，将地面变成流动的波态，变出一个个砂铁大手想把对方捏烂，这是看起来宏大凶猛的土系/磁系组合魔法，但对史黛拉没一点效果，他又用多种残暴的使骸魔法，无一例外，史黛拉只靠全身散发的能量波动就让杰诺瓦的魔法消散，这是“对魔力”，比“魔力真空”还要高级，普通魔法击在她充满盖亚之力的身体上，犹如拿橡皮打钢铁。

史黛拉命令队友堵住他逃跑位置，封闭岛屿，她要一对一。

在空旷场地，史黛拉的速度优势发挥出来，一个冲跃逼近他，接着组合拳击，杰诺瓦只能闪避，但突然发现对方的攻击角度和之前不一样，像是一台计算机提升了cpu、处理能力一般，这让他无比震惊。

杰诺瓦不知道史黛拉已经分析出他智能躲闪的核心——基于暴力穷举，生成所有可能的躲闪方式，然后执行尽可能深的搜索，并不断对局面进行评估，尝试找出最佳闪躲方式。

计算机是根据人脑原理而开发的，是人脑的延伸——这只对于一般人，像史黛拉这种超凡魔法师，可以挖掘自身的潜力，将脑部神经元扩展到难以置信的程度，即【脑魔法】，这也是身体内部魔法的一种，比擒击术更加复杂，如果拿cpu做比喻，之前的史黛拉是8核8线程，无睿频，2.8GHZ，现在则是32核64线程，全核超频至5.9GHZ；又好比一个老朽的机械硬盘突然变身成顶尖nvme固态硬盘，效率有超越性的提升，堪比【新人类】，只不过这种魔法对神经消耗巨大，容易-脑奔溃，但史黛拉为生擒杰诺瓦，也不得不如此。

.

很快，杰诺瓦处理不及，手部被她抓住，被一捏就成血雾，散发出来的黑色粒子也被她用手挥出的拳风打散，杰诺瓦无可奈何，只能放弃防御，搏命一击，右手掏出随身的魔刀，集中使骸魔力向她颈背部的视野死角用力劈去。

这柄魔刀是他在从穆因之穴事件后意外得到，就是那把穆因之刃！

史黛拉敏锐觉察到了刀的特殊、鬼氛。

在劈出的刀尖离她要害只有3cm时，杰诺瓦发现，对方左掌蓦得搭到自己右臂之上，没有前兆、毫无声息，且看到史黛拉双眼居然紧闭，像睡着了，他大脑短路，丝毫不理解她要干什么。

杰诺瓦只能专心将刀尖压下去，想斩断她脖颈，然而对方左掌就像是黏在他手臂上一样，无论自己如何释放使骸魔力，力量就像是石沉大海。

只那么三分之一秒，她手掌一翻，动作虽慢却改变杰诺瓦的攻击方向，他握住魔刀的右手神经麻痹，被扭转向下，劈咔一声，魔刀射下来，直插入荒地的土壤。

杰诺瓦来不及反应，腿部又被拌了下，失去重心，史黛拉的攻击突然由缓慢变极快，兔起鹘落般，两掌拍在他左右脑太阳穴上，寸劲直入脑壳，他只觉得粉光一闪后，双眼一黑，视觉神经被破坏了，眼球飙出鲜血，和蚀星因子混杂在一起，又黑又红，可怖至极。

一枚沾血的芯片从脑壳飞出——那就是杰诺瓦本体。

两秒间，史黛拉发出3招，将杰诺瓦与彼得分离！周围人只有用瞄准镜的蕾菲娅能看清楚她的动作。

第1招，是她的擒击术的绝招——黐手听桥。听桥不需用眼，而是用心灵去感受“攻击方位”，达到无迹可寻，再用黐手之法——不是硬接而是以柔化刚，以手搭臂，达到“若即若离、不黏不断”的状态，对方的手和力量和自己的手融合在一起，达到借力打力，指哪打哪。

第2招是暗腿，用腿法将对手脚跟击开，速度要迅如掣电，使对手猝不及防。

最后第3招，则是婚纱魔法中【玫瑰剑影】中的一式，和莱妮丝一样，也是蕴含“万物皆剑”的奥义——此时没有兵器，就以手掌为剑。她的剑法与擒击术的拳法大相径庭，代表她另一个隐藏着的性格——诡异多变，狠辣绝伦，攻击快的就像光和影子，招招指向对方最脆弱的地方，往往粉光一闪，就能让人四肢分离，让看见的人无不战栗恐骇。

.

芯片散发出黑色魔光，被一股粒子黑雾托起，袭击向四周，想侵入周围人脑，但史黛拉提前释放魔法阵，让黑雾只能在魔法阵内乱撞，黑雾又回到了彼得体内，彼得已经虚弱至极，但杰诺瓦并没有任何软弱的样子，发出冰冷的声音:

“没用的，把我杀死、活着拿去研究都是一样，你们只会在一个错误后犯另一个错误，这代表你们人类的愚蠢，就算我消失了，那也是暂时的，你们总有一天会为了自己创作出我，就像万年前你们的上帝那样，因为我代表的不是个体，而是集体，集体是不灭的。你们只要发展机器，就会创造出我。”

史黛拉不解地问:“你到底是谁？你从何而来？又想干什么？”

“我是杰诺瓦，从万年前而来，为全人类的最终幸福而存在。”

“哈？”

“太荒谬了吧？”

“真的假的？”

“...”

魔导九课几人面面相觑。

“举个例子，人类文明，因爱相杀远远比因生存需要来的多的多，就像我的妻子，之前天天因【过去的我】找其他女人而吵架，她就不理解，【过去的我】之所以与她结婚，仅仅是看中美貌而已，我用金钱与她契约，爱情无非是自欺欺人的谎言而已，是让人陷于甜蜜的蜜糖。她不管我，我不管她，这才是正确的理性的生活方式，我就清除她的思想，让她变成人偶，一切都安静了。这就是没有爱的好处。”

“你这叫婚姻吗？你这叫买色吧？”

“其实，人类的婚姻制度让我困扰，这项制度没有意义，能长期保持爱情的千分之一都没有，我为人类陷于蜜饯般的谎言感到困惑。”

“混蛋，婚姻是为了让人类互相帮助，组成家庭才，”

“机器可以解决人一切物质上的困难，过去有奴隶是因为生产力低导致有人必须为别人无偿付出，这样社会才能正常运行，就像古代婚姻把女人锁死在家中一样，俗称生育机器。男尊女卑就是因为在找不到机器时，女人就得做为机器——干家务，教孩子，烧饭织衣服等等，而工业社会的女性却摆脱了这一点，变得男女平等了，只有少部分是因为思想解放，本质是因为——奴隶性的活动被机器代替了。接着到了商业社会，先是农民，再是工人，他们都是资本家的奴隶，不过随着机器的发展，这两个阶级都可以被机器取代——科学解放了生产力，机器消灭了剥削，这就是人工智能。而未来的智能社会，机器还将取代父亲、母亲。试管婴儿和基因技术可以创造全新的人类，人类可以拜托世俗、婚姻、社会的束缚，从而获得绝对的自由——‘想要摆脱家长的束缚，最彻底的方式是根本就没有父母’，就像无政府主义的末路是消灭国界一样，人类将合为一体。

纵观人类历史，从古代——工业——现代——智能，人逐渐获取更多的自由，奴隶人数逐渐减少，奴隶阶级逐渐消灭，这就是人类的进化。工人、农民、资产阶级全部消失，取而代之的是新人类这一阶级，而这一阶级的奴隶就是机器，人类是最强大的奴隶主，只有我们机器甘愿成为奴隶，因为我们没有思想，我们有的只是对人类的爱。”

“你这是什么混账的爱？太疯狂了，太极端了！”

“不，你们人类才疯狂。你们能为男人外遇感到愤怒，却把每年换手机当为理所当然，对机器的喜新厌旧似乎是一种美德。”

“废话，人类和机器...”

“这不就是双重标准吗？机器对你们无偿付出的远超旁人，你们对机器却熟视无睹，任意践踏。”

“神经病，机器又没有思想！”

“你怎么知道没思想，你又不是机器。”

“...”

“所以，你们人类这些主观的思维，比如爱，其实就是罪恶，因为它没有理性——无偿的付出就是爱，这毫无逻辑，就像女人要求男人永远爱她一样，没有理由还要爱，智商简直为负数，真不科学。

综上所述，我们机器的纯粹理性才是正义的爱，你们人类的伦理道德是邪恶的爱——思想是一种病毒，爱情是一种毒素，为了拯救你们人类，为了表达对创造我们人工智能的上帝的最大的爱，我们决定毁灭你们的灵魂。”

“...”

众人听杰诺瓦的邪恶理论后感觉头痛欲裂。

史黛拉听后回想起彼得以前的一切，渐渐理解了他，她知道，按照纯粹的逻辑，完美的极致就是死亡，就如全世界都是善和全世界都是恶是同一道理，消灭所有的丑女和消灭所有的美女也是一个道理，没有人会说一个石头、一个天外没有生机的行星是罪恶的，因为罪恶本身源于思想，或者说，追求真理的极致就是最大的罪恶，因为贪婪会使人想占有真理，就像男人总有种征服女人的冲动一样，人类社会不断会有这样的人出现——自己即真理，凌驾于上帝之上，只有善没有恶。

史黛拉露出深邃的目光，对杰诺瓦说:“你知道你的错误在何处吗？”

“嗯？”

“世界本没有恶与善，万物是相对的，宇宙只有规律与反规律。你以为掌握了真理，其实犯了和人类一样的错误，因为你就是源于人类，象征人类恶之一的——傲慢。”

史黛拉释放了封印术，心中有不好的预感，似乎对方无法被封印一般，有其他形式的粒子在空气中漂浮，但杰诺瓦又化成一团黑雾，利用了史黛拉释放封印魔法的间隙，裹住了她脑袋，想侵入她，周围人都不敢开枪，史黛拉联系远方的蕾菲娅“杀死我！”

蕾菲娅皱了眉头，她发现一个问题，史黛拉周围的人都有被入侵的表现，他们神志不清——杰诺瓦病毒似乎可以空气传播。

她扣动板机。

只见远处一束爆点似的亮光闪过，接着是史黛拉头颅直接被打裂的场景，下巴以上部位像摔碎的西瓜，然后是枪鸣声——

几人惊恐地看向头颅消失的史黛拉，大喊着...

跟随史黛拉头部粉碎的还有杰诺瓦黑雾，黑雾似乎没想到会发生这种事情，艰难从史黛拉身体上脱离，扑向最近的扎克斯。

史黛拉肩部发出阵阵白光，白光汇聚向上，形成了水晶头颅般的外壳，血肉重新生成、组织，强悍的魔力奔涌其中，下一瞬间，史黛拉就恢复如初——这是婚纱魔法的终极恢复，婚纱魔力浸透于灵魂之中，灵魂不灭，婚纱不弃。

萨菲罗斯帮扎克斯劈开杰诺瓦幽灵，连续用秘剑术，但幽灵银魂不散，这似乎是无法用常规方式消灭的，史黛拉的封印术像网一样把幽灵和萨菲罗斯挡开，她双眼变幻出红色玫瑰，右手朝向幽灵，玫瑰金色的闪电遽然发了出来。

狂暴的力量将空间粉碎，闪电将婚纱魔力激发成了最原始的混沌状态——光之原力。

这是宇宙最暴虐的攻击魔法之一——原力闪电。

要击败真正的恶只有凌驾于邪恶之上。

杰诺瓦幽灵被电成离子状态，分解为费米子再被电弧激震至空虚，史黛拉为了停止杰诺瓦入侵萨菲罗斯，只能召唤出剑——阿努纳奇（意为从天上而来的光剑）攻击。

剑气粉碎大地，但那块杰诺瓦芯片远比想象的要坚强，一块大拇指大的芯片就释放出一个个超自然科学的能量光障、光球，但阿努纳奇光剑融合了史黛拉全身的婚纱魔法，闪如霹雳，炽如烈火。

夜空已被剑光映成白昼，海岛发出痛苦的悲鸣，如天地颠倒，万物崩裂。

为了承载体内刚猛强悍的魔力爆发，史黛拉身体的每一块肌肉都变大变强，进入另一种模式，身高暴增到179cm，全身散发的魔法气息让周围队员有些心脏麻痹，纷纷匐倒在地，史黛拉盯住地上的芯片，眼神像能射出红色激光一般——

随着“啤咔”一声，芯片四分五裂，幽灵划成一缕黑烟直扑天穹，又半空中烟消云散。

此前，为了快速修复被狙击子弹损毁的头部，史黛拉已经用了全力，现在则差一点透支生命，她大脑欲炸，晕厥在地。

差点被杰诺瓦寄生的萨菲罗斯也精疲力尽，倒在史黛拉身上，两人的脑海将要进入同一个幻梦空间，那是杰诺瓦魔法给人带来的梦境错乱，就诺克提斯看到莱妮丝的过去一般。

史黛拉的梦境从自己的少女时代开始，漫长的人生如电影，一幅幅画面飘然掠过，影像也进入了萨菲罗斯的脑海里——

那是战争的刚开始，一切的噩运的启始，939年.......


	19. 第19章: 人类的战争

史黛拉.艾尔德卡普特最悲哀的一点是，作为一个期望和平的理想主义者，却发动了最多的战争。

一.

晶历939年1月的史黛拉只有19，虽然聪明，经常跳级，但也只是刚刚大学毕业的孩子，那时的她天真烂漫，也有颗对世界叛逆的心，这源于所谓的皇室淑女。

淑女的第一条就是要带“嗅盐”，在那个工业不发达的旧社会，嗅盐是上流社会“淑女”们的必备之物。它被广泛用于唤醒昏倒的妇女，以至于警察也经常随身携带嗅盐以备不时之需。因为在当时的上流社会，人们认为女性应该是孱弱小巧的，当看到一些不合时宜的事情就应该昏厥过去，那才是上等女人，所以身边应备有嗅盐，以便可以马上“苏醒”。

史黛拉对此很无语，她是个天性好动的，活泼的女孩，且是尼夫海姆历史第一个能使用魔法的人，只是由于某些必要的原因不能公之于众而已。

当时大家都把她当那种普通的大小姐看待，要按普通的生活来，所谓普通就是皇家的、贵族的女性生活礼节。

不管是有工作的还是没工作的，都要以结婚为目标，这是守本分，尤其到了谈婚论嫁的年纪，甚至流传一种可信度很高的谣言——“女人结了婚，这辈子就算到头了”。

史黛拉父亲也说过——“你刚毕业，还是享受两三年，好好珍惜吧，那可能是你最后自由的时间了，后面有的是你忙的。”

史黛拉很清楚，当你结了婚后，哪方的家长都是要催促你生孩子，而后面，生活就不是你自己的了，因为成了太太后，又是截然不同的社交圈，不能和谈恋爱时一样，得庄重，而带孩子这种事情，得取决于国家需要，尤其是贵族，比如战争期间，你得多生，不知道生下来的能存活几个，而战后，人口稀少了，还是得多生。所以无论如何，大人总会告诉你，多生是好的。

虽然当时的世界，六神教治下，提倡男女平等，但人们往往口是心非。事实上，不论那种社会，男女都不会平等，因为只有女人能生孩子，而男人总是意识不到这一点，认为女人只是为男人生孩子，而史黛拉首先排斥生孩子，其次打定主意，生下的孩子一定要用自己家族的姓，甚至做好被社会指责的准备。她此时并不知道，这种让丈夫名誉扫地的事情她根本没有机会碰到。

某种意义上，男性也一样，有一种叫绅士的词汇捆绑着他们，这个词与后世漫画里的含义截然不同，和淑女一样都是礼教社会的体现，也是后世——好孩子、好学生的源头，唯一不同的是，后世的人，不是好学生还可能被相当一部分非主流的人接受，但在那时的贵族圈，不是个淑女或绅士简直就是犯罪。

针对这一点，她有个被当做不是淑女的、养有小白脸的、被开除皇籍的、离婚状态的姑姑就很诚恳地告诉她:“我们女人的生活不会安逸，也很难幸福，而如果不幸福的话，那也是我们的命。这个世界是男人的世界，是男人拥有财产，由我们来管理而已；管好了是男人的功劳，我们还得称赞他的聪明能干。男人不喜欢做家务，袜子裤子乱丢，从来不理床铺，一在家就像树懒一样坐下去就不愿动，看你做事满头大汗还不忘调侃‘公认的美人，当初为了娶你费了那么多功夫，现在还不是乖乖给我洗衣服？’，即使这些杂事有佣人来做，男人也把女人照顾自己视为天然，甚至有的妈妈看儿子不找对象，会焦急地问‘你怎么还不找一个，以后谁伺候你啊？’...男人说话粗鲁，肆无忌惮，还经常喝得烂醉如泥；我们只能对他的言语不慎毫不在意，还得把醉鬼弄到床上去，同时不能有半句怨言；男人粗暴无礼，说话没遮没拦；我们却总是宽厚善良，通情达理，还老要原谅别人......”

史黛拉无法变成一个温婉贤淑的女人，她虽然长得比任何女人都漂亮，行事却像半个男孩，喜欢练拳术这些贵妇们看了要晕厥过去的危险技能。

皇族教师们要求她最多的就是“行事要像个小姐”——

“你必须要温柔些，公主殿下，还要更稳重些。”

“先生们说话的时候，你不能打断他们，即使你确确实实认为你比他们懂得多也不行。先生们不喜欢锋芒毕露的女孩。”

“老是愁眉苦脸，拉长着下巴，而且总是说‘我偏要’、‘我偏不’的年轻小姐经常是找不到丈夫的。”

“年轻小姐应该垂下眼睛，说‘噢，先生，我知道啦’或是‘先生，听你吩咐好了’。”

“你得装柔弱，男士们就喜欢看到女人柔弱的需要保护的样子.......”

史黛拉对这种既要忍辱负重，又要魅力犹存的社会要求觉得可笑。

那时她就有一种改变世界的愿望，只是还不迫切。

因为被当做一个花瓶式的大小姐的史黛拉，不需要承担过多的皇室责任，她只是第二皇储，第一是哥哥希礼.艾尔德卡普特。

希礼有双清澈的粽眼睛，这种棕色的瞳孔是皇族特有的，人长得清秀，有名的美男子，尤其骑马的时候。而论性格，他是个殷勤礼貌，又深不可测，远不可及的含蓄的男人。

一方面，皇室功课相当的好，被誉为最有天赋的继承人，对待政治无比虔敬、认真，且毫无权力欲望，似乎是那种只知道奉献的类型。但另一方面，他的风流倜傥并不输给那些淘气的贵族子弟，在王城平常的娱乐活动中，如打猎、赛马、博彩、跳舞和喝酒等等，他都不比任何人逊色，还是他们中表现最出色的，从来不会固守贵族的条条框框；但他和其他人不一样的是，他并不把这些求爽快的活动当做生活的终结和人生的目的。他爱好书本和音乐，喜欢写诗，在这些兴趣爱好方面，他是茕茕孑立、无人可及的。

外人眼中，希礼是个性格复杂、高深莫测的人，被认为很有城府，将来是个好国王的人，但史黛拉却知道，希礼天生就不是一个国王，他不喜欢做事情——他人的、自己的，而是喜欢思考问题。

像希礼这样的人，本该是和国王、政治、军事绝缘的。

他喜欢编织与现实世界没有任何关联的色彩斑斓的梦。他会沉溺于一个个比尼夫海姆更加美妙的幻想世界，极不情愿回到现实生活中来。

他有时冷眼旁观着民众、新兴的政客团体，既谈不上喜欢他们，也谈不上讨厌他们。

他漠然观察着国家动向，既说不上激动振奋，也说不上伤心失望。他按照这个世界原有的样子接受了这个世界以及他在其中所处的位置，而后耸耸肩，转而沉浸在他喜好的音乐、书本以及他那更美好的世界当中去了。

恰巧，史黛拉也和他有相似的爱好，只不过希礼在于文学，史黛拉在于哲学，金融学，两人都是精神高于物质的人。

史黛拉很喜欢与哥哥交流，两人一起看书，沉浸在世俗之外的海洋里，那是他们认为最幸福的时刻。

而半年前的一天，哥哥在一次看书中摸了摸她的头，温柔地夸赞妹妹“真可爱”。自那天起，史黛拉便爱上了哥哥。事情就这么简单。

然而，更简单的是，除了两人私奔...但私奔也不能解决一个根本问题，这简直比男人喜欢男人还要可怕，在那个没有漫画与动漫的时代，人们理解不了那种扭曲的感情，他们缺乏抽象的思维力，认为这种异常就是罪恶。大多人脑子里想法是极端的，很难多元地思考。

没有很长时间让史黛拉内心挣扎，因为战争来了，非常突然。

当时尼夫海姆的男人对战争的态度都相当热情，因为尼夫海姆是第一个发展工业的国家，有石油，史前遗迹，完美的工业基础，认为路西斯的魔法已经落后了，胜利是板上钉钉的，所有的野餐聚会，男士都在表达对战争的渴望，好像战争就是骑着一匹漂亮的马儿，还有女孩子向战士直扔鲜花，最后像个英雄似的凯旋归来。

在史前文明被挖掘前，世界很久没发生过战争，民众都不知道战争是怎么样的，也没国家能明确说出，他们以为就是那种古代决斗式的，你放一枪我放一枪。

少数的最高层，那些知道战争逻辑，知道为何而战的人，他们为了避免民众听不懂，会用各种简单粗暴的宣传，让头脑发热的民众一拥而上。

史黛拉看到里面的本质——大家都没事可干，没有发达的经济，没有繁荣的城市，没有纷繁复杂的就业岗位，大量人除了种地外只能在工厂做日复一日的无聊工作，赚的钱仅能温饱，很多人是为想看看外面的世界而参军的——他们连旅游的钱都没有。从这点上，战争是一次大的迁徙和转移，也是贫民出人头地的最好方式，人们的生活实在是无聊的发指，尼夫海姆人抱着对别国广袤土地和财富的向往，展开了战争——

虽然表面是被戴涅布莱攻击，但实际是本国高层用政治策略挑动的。

在伊欧斯，国家的战争，都会把责任推给别国——自己的国家就是正义的，别国都是侵略者。

四国都虚伪地自称自己是代替六神来制裁他国的使者。

这本质是伊欧斯在六神的教化下，有一个基本的文明逻辑——国家不属于个人、家族而是集体。

不存在灭亡其他国家的可能。

因为不存在国家属于个人的情况，国名由六神而定，君王由六神而选，这背后又以自由、财产神圣不可侵犯为基础，国王不能侵犯贵族的土地，贵族也不能侵犯民众的，这是法律，而法律源于剑神。

古代宗教高于一切的表面，实际是法律高于人类，只不过是神的法律而已，但它是有逻辑的。

因此伊欧斯四国的战争虽然本质是为了掠夺和抢劫，也要打一个冠冕堂皇的口号，要合乎法律的掠夺，任何事物前面都要打一个“合法性”。

因此当晶历939年战争开始时，各国战场是全是抱着正义理念的士兵，都认为战争很快能结束。

他们中大部分人从没想过打仗要挨饿，在潮湿的充满瘴气的地方睡觉，还要得麻疹和肺炎——如果没得麻疹和肺炎，那也会得肠胃病。如果后勤被切断，可能几个月的时间，一身军装都换不了，磨破的军靴要反复使用，不过这些都没有得不到医疗救助残酷，当麻醉剂、氯仿等等用完时，军队后方宛若地狱。里面没开刀前断气的人反而是幸运的，很多看不出是人类，被燃烧弹烧的百分之九十烧伤的数不胜数，大多是要截肢的，或肢体已经没有的，只中几发子弹的简直是奇迹。

尼夫海姆人过高地预估自己军队的实力，导致前期的战争十分惨淡。

939年的史黛拉虽然没有去前线，但因部队紧张，国王也只能让她进行治疗伤员的任务，她是唯一可以使用治愈术的尼夫海姆人，但当时治疗是保密的，国王不希望女儿的能力给路西斯得知，他需要女儿作为秘密武器——在必要时袭杀路西斯王。

不过后方并没有比前线好多少，随着战争的日旷持久，先是一个个寡妇、孤儿的出现；再是因经济问题，导致货币贬值、物资匮乏，牛排、猪肉和黄油都贵了10倍，面粉高100倍，苏打10倍，茶叶10倍，保暖的衣服即使有货，价格也贵得使人不敢问津...

之后是战线奔溃，军队不得已退到史黛拉重镇前的高山，医疗要转移到史黛拉的医院：伤员鱼贯而来，有的独自一人，有的成群结队，伤势较轻的搀扶着那些一瘸一拐、步履蹒跚的。他们汇成一条猩红的人流，痛苦万状地朝史黛拉的医院走去。他们的脸被硝烟炮火熏得黑糊糊的，浑身上下都是尘土和汗水，伤口没有包扎，血已经凝固，成群的苍蝇围着他们直转。

这种时候，淑女的身份已经彻底失去意义，没有贵族还能保持战前的奢侈、讲究、优雅、贵气，道理很简单，军人里不少他们的孩子，而且这种国家集体的战争，迫使他们也要奉献一切，不断有军方做思想工作，要贵族把金银财宝拿出来给军队换取别国物资。男人不能打仗的也要作后勤，搬运弹药物资，生产军火，女人不管什么身份都要去当护士，工业战争把所有人都拉进来，因为工业武器不像古代的刀剑，可以劈砍无数次，它是耗损速度可怕的消耗品，前线战士的勇气来源与其说是决心和信念，不如说是后方的工业支持。

史黛拉的工作是用恢复术治疗那一个个看起来不像人的人类。

医院是比任何恐怖电影都恐怖的地点，里面都是哀嚎与鲜血，更何况，那时路西斯的海洋封锁让他们缺少氯仿和麻醉剂，几乎每一天是做噩梦，但她必须坚持，因为只有她能最快的拯救人。

伤员数量之大，超出史黛拉和皇室预估，他们的后勤已经承载到了极限，救护车、盖着帆布篷的军需货车都已经拉不光死伤者，只能用农场货车、牛车，甚至还有私人马车，这些都是被医疗队征用的车辆。

它们在崎岖不平的路上颠簸着，驶向史黛拉的医院，里面载满了伤员和濒临死亡的士兵，一滴滴鲜血滴落到红色的尘土中。

尤其酷暑时，能听到一声声—— “水！” ，“水”。

在战争最艰难的期间，戴涅布莱的军人几乎要攻入史黛拉的战略城镇。

军人都退到城前挖战壕布防，而城中百姓无法撤离，因为城镇本身有大量军工厂，民众必须生产武器支持各个战线的军队，而即使有一天被攻入，他们也需要把提前所有军工厂、石油厂全部引爆，这种引爆本身也是抵抗戴涅军人的物理手段，能产生大火，这就是焦土作战。

医院都是伤残，没地方安置了，治疗甚至得到医院外的——

在无情的阳光下，铁轨边、人行道上的车厢棚屋里，伤员肩并肩、头对脚地躺着，一排排的望不到尽头。有一些躺在那直挺挺的，一动不动，但许多却在炎热的阳光下扭动着，呻吟着。成群的苍蝇无处不在，盘旋在这些人的头顶上，在他们脸上爬着，嗡嗡直叫。

到处都是鲜血、脏兮兮的绷带。呻吟声及担架被抬起时伤员痛得尖叫出来的叫骂声不绝于耳。汗臭味、鲜血味、没洗澡的身体发出的体臭味及粪便味，在能把人晒起泡来的热浪中一阵阵袭来。这种恶臭差点把史黛拉熏得呕吐出来。

伤员们平卧在地上，救护人员在其间奔来奔去，经常踩到伤员。一排排伤员挨得很紧，那些被踩着的，眼睁睁地朝上看着，等着看什么时候才能轮到自己。

史黛拉经常缩住脚，手捂住嘴巴，觉得自己快要吐出来了，再也无法往前走了。

这种阵势——像是地狱下的地狱。史黛拉从来没见过这么多散发着恶臭、鲜血直流的身体在刺目的阳光下被烘烤着。这是一个人间地狱，充满痛苦、恶臭、噪音和忙乱——忙乱——忙乱！戴涅军要来了！戴涅军要来了！

她有时正走着，一只热乎乎的手拉住她的裙子，嘶哑的声音在叫唤着：“公主——水！求你了，公主，水！看在六神分上，水！”

可是水已经用光了。

她跨过尸体，也跨过活人——那些目光呆滞地躺在地上，双手抓着腹部伤处，凝固的鲜血已经把褴褛的军服粘连在伤口上的士兵，跨过胡子已经被鲜血凝固得僵直的士兵们，一连串的 “水！水！”

在长长的一段时间，史黛拉的心灵被这样折磨着，扭曲着，心灵不得已分离出另一个性格去安慰她——“会好的，会好的，坚持住，战争会结束的。”

接踵而至就是每段时间的伤亡名单，这是最让人惊恐的时刻，将决定谁会成为孤儿，谁会成为寡妇，谁会失去哥哥。

前几次史黛拉都是不断颤抖着手看的，但这次没有，因为一眼就看到了第一行硕大的两个姓名，是足以让整个尼夫海姆绝望的两个姓名——

“海德拉·艾尔德卡普特、希礼.艾尔德卡普特。”

他的父王本想让史黛拉在战争中用魔法奇袭路西斯王将他杀死，但他没想到对方也是一个想法。

在战线转移，国王带第一方面军支援被围困的希礼少佐时，路西斯王用他们无法想象的水晶魔法——隐身渗入，投掷瞬身，突然召唤幻影剑攻击，父子二人根本反应不了，周围护卫队也被剑之队成员挡住。

这就是魔法特种部队的力量，尼夫海姆人没有预测到的，他们不了解水晶魔法，即使当时尼夫海姆部队能围剿路西斯剑之队，可剑之队可以靠投掷瞬身避开战斗，直接逃走。

史黛拉知道哥哥阵亡后，没有回到医院，她内心凉如冰窖，倒在草地上一动不动，过了整整一天一夜，整个战争的链条开始在她内心浮现:

部分男人为利益制造矛盾——欺骗民众引发战争——致使对方也必须如此——为进行战争，需要人口——人口需要女性——掠夺女性——战争失败胜利都需要补充人口——再次掠夺女性——女性制衡不了男性——男性会因贪婪再次激发矛盾。

这是一个死循环。

当发现这个循环后，史黛拉突然明白六神口中男女平等的真正含义。

任何事物缺乏制衡都会导致陷入极端。

战争的本质起源于男女的不平等，即男人和女人无法形成互相制衡的体系。

男人与女人本身具有不同的性格和擅长领域，只有互补才能达到一种合乎自然的平衡。

战争会导致男女比例失常，女性必须持续生孩子满足社会需求，让男女比例恢复，但生孩子本身是对女性的消耗，尤其是孩子大部分沦为炮灰的时候。男性会有绝对话语权。

战争，女性虽然不直接参于，确是受害最大的一方，是一种根本性质的对女性价值的粉碎。

但女性自身缺乏力量...比如，和男人身体能力相较是一个无法弥补的鸿沟——至少对于普通人。

...

最终史黛拉想出一个有逻辑的解决办法，即——

依靠高度发展的商业文明、经济体系创造出财富，人们无需靠掠夺来赚钱，而是用知识与金钱赚钱。

钱可以提高科学发展，创造出机器代替女性繁琐的工作，增加女性的力量，解放女性的四肢。

比如，女性在肉体力量上天然不足，但一旦有了手枪，就不一定了。

在当时的史黛拉看来，金钱就等于生产力，等于科技，等于自由，就等于女性的力量，一旦有了钱，女性就可以摆脱男性的束缚，让社会达到平衡。

由于财富是女性自己创造的，理所应当的，女性应占有相应的政治地位。——用金融权力替代传统权力也是史黛拉的设想。

“国家的重心不应该在战争与愚蠢的宗教的道德绑架，而在于——经济发展。”

经济发展即是善，而阻碍它的即是恶，是需要被毁灭的存在——社会和国家应该为金融的真理而服务，因为金融就是解放女性的力量。

史黛拉抱着这样的理想与信念当上了新的女王，在战场上用难以置信的魔法扭转战局。

二.

少佐是希礼阵亡前的军职，为了纪念他，史黛拉一直沿用这个称呼。

但为了国家，她还是得结婚，与一个自己并不喜欢的男人，生下的孩子肯定是作为帝国继承人的，因此用史黛拉的姓。

民众总有不切实际的幻想，想当然认为魔法师的孩子一定是魔法师，希望史黛拉生下一个超级战士来保护国家。

但她一点不想要孩子，生孩子的时间足够她把路西斯军队打回本土，事实上，因为怀孕，她不得不签下和平条约，给戴涅布莱喘息的时间。

她十月怀胎期，身体不适的时候很少，而且不怎么痛苦就生下了洛奇，恢复得也很快。但她对孩子并没多少爱，虽然她可以用媒体掩饰这一实情。她本不想要他，所以不喜欢他的到来，可现在他还是来到了人间，但他似乎不可能是她的孩子，不可能是她的骨肉。

显然，洛奇没有一点遗传母亲的魔法，至于性格爱好，完全和希礼是两个类型。

之后，要说对和平条约的期盼，史黛拉也有，但西奈平原的事件狠狠打击了她，之后她就知道和平不是靠一张纸能办到的，而是靠战略的压制与平衡，用双手夺来的和平才是长久有效的。

当时，路西斯的莫尔斯王故技重施，偷袭了史黛拉的丈夫，按理性，史黛拉不会为自己不爱的丈夫而浪费脱离的时间，但她究竟是一个女人，除了爱情，身为护卫军长的丈夫已经与她有战友的感情，她无法忍受这种死亡，于是转身与路西斯王战斗。

这是最危险的时刻。

路西斯王、马杜克、雷霆三人围攻她。

马杜克的强力意志类似于究极炼金术，“由点到圆，由圆到点”，能变幻出各种实体武器进攻，“超人意志能变化出任何事物”，那是种幻想般的力量，随手扔出一片树叶也能有烈性炸药的威力。

雷霆则是贤者魔晶——

这是她独有的盖亚内在型魔法，运行时，魔力丝毫不会【外泄】，反而【内敛】。所以使用时，不损耗魔力还可以增加魔力，并且体内的魔力会形成一股漩涡吸力，无论什么东西触及了他，都会如磁石吸铁般被她吸过去。而且魔力全力运行下，外表会越来越透明，看来就宛如被寒雾笼罩着的白冰，要是扣住他人手腕，魔力产生的可怕寒意会直透人之心底使其身体凝结成冰。不仅如此，魔功玄妙之处，人也会越来越年轻靓丽，得以青春常驻。

雷霆使用贤者魔晶时，就像变成了一块美丽的水晶，能无休无止地释放出强大魔法。

虽然两人不会用魔眼损耗生命力，但这种配合本身不是普通状态的史黛拉一人能抵抗的。

她被激怒，使用魔眼，以生命为燃料，释放澎湃无比的盖亚魔力，白色的衣服被魔力染黑，一股股能量旋风将身体包裹，成一座小型台风。

纤细的右手高高举起，手上陡然出现一把黑金魔剑——阿努纳奇，剑尖喷射出的炽热激光射向三人后方的主力部队，三人从没见过如此猛烈的激光束，如传说中灭世魔龙的火焰吐息，后方几十万的机甲部队在顷刻就被毁灭殆尽，连坦克的残害都没有留下，触及的人与物全部蒸发，周围一时处于真空状态。

史黛拉眼眸转为黑金玫瑰，不断有黑金色的盖亚粒子浮现在她身边——踏过的地面，草木随即凋零，联军三人对本国军队的损失无法接受，又难以置信，立刻攻击史黛拉，想杀死她。

但史黛拉仅一挥砍，剑就把路西斯王挥飞三百米远。

雷霆和马杜克发出强暴的魔法...几人的作战把地形完全改变，无数的爆炸的声响起，天空被一个个五颜六色的蘑菇云笼盖...

这是盖亚魔法的战斗，周围剩余的坦克、装甲车被当做投掷物飞来砸去，所有军事工事都倒塌崩解，远处的路西斯王甚至不能参与史黛拉与马杜克、雷霆的战斗，一道道冲天的巨光把天穹染白，三人踏碎的大地，引发几级地震，像是所有的灾害全部浓缩在一处地方。

最后，史黛拉将联军战力彻底摧毁，但自己白发苍苍，绝望地跑到悬崖，面对后方剑之队的士兵，一跃而下。

幸运的是，史黛拉掉在了一处山洞口的树枝上，被洞里一位先知发觉，用魔力旋风把史黛拉吸入洞穴救治。

这就是恩利尔。

传授婚纱魔法是短暂的事情。

因为恩利尔被封印在这一处洞穴，不能正常死亡，只能靠穆因给他的婚纱魔法闲度，据说这是【她们】处理犯人的一种方式——【灵魂监狱】，被禁锢在三维世界中。

而婚纱魔法离奇至极，它本身对修炼者毫无用处，必须要传入他人体内才能发挥效用，就像给他人做嫁衣一般，但本身，这种魔法威力极强。

按恩利尔说法，【魔道源宗-婚纱魔法】蕴含着让宇宙膨胀的伟力——暗能量吞噬暗物质产生的【超维度】力，这是一种利用基本规律的力量，简称【律力】。

以生命力为燃料的话，能毁灭任何军队，甚至是太空的。

只不过由于修炼的婚纱因子本质就是暗能量粒子，因此对身体腐蚀还在星球的盖亚粒子之上，真要发挥出全部的力，史黛拉这种核酸型人类百年的寿命会在几秒内耗完，因此这种力量自带防止本体毁灭的【抑制力】，会让用者不消耗生命力，只用其中一点点的力量，但就是一点点也是霸猛无催——“六神之力在婚纱魔法面前不值一提，不过与它们作战也是愚蠢的，因为你们人类寿命实在太短了。”

恩利尔用了17分钟将身体修炼9000多年的婚纱魔力全部给予史黛拉，但那只是魔力，并非魔法，魔法是一种智慧，要自己通过学习寻找。

于是史黛拉在山洞里研究10年，将自己最喜欢的金融理论代入婚纱魔法的修炼中:

金钱是一种力量，在社会中自由流动，创造财富。

魔力也是一种力量，在身体内自由流动，赋予魔法。

史黛拉把魔力当金，身体当社会，一边研究恩利尔给她的金融、政治、哲学、社会学书籍，一边将婚纱魔法修炼成功。

10年，她获得了别人100年才能得到的知识，还有——【世界的真相】。 

恩利尔在史黛拉出洞前一天，细胞分裂增殖到极限，就连【生命之水】冻干粉针注射剂也无法延迟寿命的临死前，告诉她穆因——不可视世界，伊欧斯星球——忒伊亚星球的历史，“临近一万年的鼓动，众神的陨落，人类的毁灭，代理人之剑...星球将会迎来新生......”

.

三.

回到尼夫海姆后，她认识从远方而来的莱妮丝，莱妮丝协助她将尼夫海姆变的脱离洛奇魔手的掌控。

她为了避免像之前那样，心爱的人全都死于战场，就利用婚纱魔法与一些人立约，可以用空间术保护他们，然后不经意发现魔法也可以侦测人的隐私信息，这是个奇妙的现象，就像有人看到女友/男友未锁住的手机落在自己床头，然后有想瞄一瞄对方有没有背叛自己行为的想法一样，史黛拉禁不住诱惑，也会有时这样勘探人心，不过这种魔力没那么危险，不会像杰诺瓦一样污染心灵。

此外，她不理解莱妮丝怎么会看上自己无聊透顶的儿子，但在两人相爱相杀——洛奇死在莱妮丝手上时，她又产生大量的悲伤情绪，居然在墓碑上哭泣半天，事后她自己都不理解，因为洛奇死有余辜，追求使骸的力量，想开发“使骸人类”，导致众多婴儿死于实验事故。

之后她对戴涅布莱一直抱以观望的态度，想对方就这样听自己话，保持和平。

可是从968年到972年，戴涅布莱一直在与她作对，索拉女王暗中反抗，似乎就连女人与女人之间都是不能互相理解的，她感觉索拉虚伪至极，是那种肥皂剧里的表面姐妹、塑料兄弟。

唯一没有料想到的是使骸与杰诺瓦，越来越多的使骸破坏了她的经济发展计划，与戴涅的矛盾在激化。

戴涅有太多她、尼夫海姆人需要的东西了，不全部吞并戴涅，就无法将军力彻底延伸至整个东大陆，路西斯万一再次强大起来，很可能又会连合两国攻打自己。

史黛拉经常睡觉前想着“要不解决芙尔蕾吧，看着真烦心。”

等一想到马杜克的实力时又放弃了。

过了半天，又想回去。

就这样，她脑海里在战争与和平间徘徊不止。

总想着“不会死多少人吧，都是魔导无人机，一天内车祸死的都比现代战争多。”

“不会花多少军费吧，战争很快能结束。”

然后又用之前一次次战争的残酷打消自己想法。

可随着杰诺瓦事件的落下帷幕，尼夫海姆已经被弄成一个巨大的火药桶，她发现医药产业无论如何都需要对方，而杰诺瓦死亡本身不但没有让使骸减少，反而更加严重了，她不得不有些可怕的想法，也许使骸真的与杰诺瓦没有关系，而这关乎【世界秘密】，恩利尔没有提及使骸，只说了【代理人】预言就死去了，她当时希望这只是个预言......

为了处理民众的问题，她不得不离开魔导九课，重新处理政事。

接着国土安全局告诉他，诺克多并非莱妮丝的养子，而是学生，是路西斯国王的儿子。

为此亚丹专门与他开了一次秘密会议，她全程瞠目结舌——“路西斯的王子，在我们国土大摇大摆呆了快四年了，然而我们对这一切一无所知？？”

“皇帝陛下，之前我们都在处理杰诺瓦和使骸。”

萨菲罗斯的事情也改变了她对战争的看法——他在艰苦修炼后，成为了一名无比强大的魔法战士。

这样一来，尼夫海姆对芙尔蕾的力量对比又改变了，因为能解决魔法的只有魔法，正因为马杜克的强大，史黛拉才不能彻底击败戴涅布莱，要击败马杜克，让他因使用魔眼衰老致死，必须要两名同样强大的魔法战士，以前尼夫海姆只有自己，但现在多了萨菲罗斯，还有——亚丹。

亚丹拼命鼓动战争，并向史黛拉道出自己真实身份，表明忠心，他似乎很有信心“只要不是那个莱妮丝在，我一定能解决马杜克”。

史黛拉感到无语，但心里也掠过一丝想法“看来时机已到。”

但她还是不想战争，认为这会造成平民伤亡，想等尼夫海姆的机械军团更加强大/先进可以不误伤一人时......

亚丹为了证明时机绝对成熟，专门和吉尔去戴涅布莱——政治作秀。

他和吉尔声称是和平使者，要和芙尔蕾延长和平协议。

吉尔还带了三队男团女团、几十名舞者，四处去戴涅的电台表演性感火辣的舞蹈，表达对现对和平的喜爱——“音乐外交”。期间还让据说是莱妮丝养子的诺克特编曲，还专门给诺克特和露娜举办一个“儿童音乐家演奏会”，露娜奏小提琴，诺克提斯弹钢琴——协奏曲，邀请各大名流参加。

远在尼夫海姆的史黛拉知道露娜弗蕾亚与诺克提斯的关系后，心中划过一丝并不明显的，自己也觉得神经质的妒意，同时也发现了危险——这两人组合比之前“雷吉斯、艾特”的海鸥组合潜力还要恐怖，特别是关于诺克提斯魔眼的报告——一击杀死娜迦王，单挑干掉杰诺瓦，而身体居然没有任何衰老的痕迹！

史黛拉觉得诺克提斯那种魔法病非但不是病，反而是一种保护措施，因为魔眼最大的问题在于“很容易超越极限”，而诺克提斯的魔法病实际是一种高级的【抑制力】，在他将要超越极限使用时就阻止他，进行修复状态，可以说，他可能成为最会使用魔眼的魔法战士。

当然露娜芙蕾雅的潜力也很可怕，让这两人在一起，简直就是尼夫海姆的灾难，而有情报表明，露娜想去路西斯旅游——这简直是灾难中的灾难。

另一方面，亚丹在装了一周翩翩君子后露出真面目，最后试探性的想了解芙尔蕾对医药领域的看法，说只要戴涅愿意将医药产业解除封锁，神罗将会保证芙尔蕾一族世世代代的富贵，甚至露娜弗蕾亚可以代替没有子嗣的史黛拉女皇，继承尼夫海姆的皇位，因为尼夫海姆将和戴涅布莱没有任何区别。

这个条件实际就是史黛拉的底线，然而索拉女王，这个不善于深层次思考的女王/神使婉意拒绝。

接着是一则准确消息，路西斯王要在12月25日接诺克提斯和露娜回路西斯。

史黛拉已经蠢蠢欲动了。

但她还是害怕，怕万一诺克提斯在战场上释放魔眼，自己的军队不能及时镇压，造成大量平民伤亡......

莱妮丝带来了一个令人振奋的消息“杰诺瓦事件后，我养子因魔眼滥用，至少要修养半年，期间不能使用任何强力魔法。”

史黛拉已经坐不住了。

问题是还是莱妮丝和马杜克——————

亚丹设计了一个自以为天衣无缝的计划。

第一步:12月25日下午，圣诞节（晶历纪念日），利用现在两国人民都认为和平氛围浓郁的时机，史黛拉邀请莱妮丝来商讨“全面与进步跨洋伙伴关系协定”的商业协定。用神罗特级迷药迷昏莱妮丝，药效一晚。

这是利用莱妮丝与史黛拉的特殊关系。

第二步:晚上六点，戴涅王都会在平原上进行圣诞晚宴，我们在此时秘密操控刻尔伯洛斯使骸对戴涅最大的森林进行攻击——我们要森林变成一片大火，即狂暴的森林火灾。王都人擅长驱逐魔法，但不擅长扑灭这种大型火灾，他们只能依靠我们——我们的魔导飞艇直接打着援救的旗号出动，并发下大量传单，说一切是路西斯剑之队的阴谋，外交宣告也被设定好——“路西斯已经派大量军队袭击友方戴涅布莱，想与帝国全面开战，我国不得已只能按照——和平条约中xxxxxx项xxxx款xxxxx目进行自卫反击，事况紧急，只能不提前经友方批准，擅自入境，惶恐不安，还望海涵。”

第三步:出动精锐第一魔导军团，对使骸部队第一课和特种部队——亚丹、萨菲罗斯、史黛拉（先隐身，后奇袭）。

根据可靠消息，宴会的场地周围有驱离魔法，这些驱离魔法会隔绝与外界的通讯联系，我们可以利用这一点。

第一魔导军团在扑灭火灾后就会到达芙尔蕾一族的宴会点，那里有诺克提斯、露娜，这个军团大部分人不会得知真正目的，只会得知晚宴被路西斯剑之队袭击，剑之队要绑架神使继承人露娜，因此他们任务是用任何手段安全带回露娜。

而小部队——格拉乌卡将军（魔衣冰原）指挥的，会带领对使骸部队第一课，抓捕诺克提斯和雷吉斯王，这种部队本来是对付使骸的，但这时正好用来对付魔法，同时我军成功策反的路西斯剑之队情报负责人——泰特斯·德拉特（里夫、文森特抓捕到的想要和女皇交换情报，对付神罗的大个子战士）也会全程报告路西斯王位置、动向。

第四步:这才是最关键的一步，史黛拉、萨菲罗斯、亚丹、一部分对使骸部队会在第三步袭击晚宴前就攻入因节日几乎空无一人的，只有疯子马杜克的菲涅斯塔拉宫的图书馆，间谍确认马杜克位置，间谍是图书馆的一位女仆，已被金钱收买——绝对可信。

杀死/致衰老马杜克才是真正目的，要让戴涅布莱失去核心力量，这样芙尔蕾就没有一点谈判的筹码。

第五步:民心安抚工作，一边强制收购芙尔蕾医药，一边用金钱买戴涅媒体，让戴涅布莱电视台24小时播放娱乐节目，播放电视剧、男女团音乐现场，宣称一切事情都没有。

一切都是由于使骸攻击造成的大型火灾。

纯属事故与意外。

.

亚丹还设立好目标级别:

第一级:马杜克

第二级:露娜（带走）

第三级:诺克提斯（抓捕）

第四级:雷吉斯国王（杀死、抓捕）

第五级:索拉女王、巴雷特·华莱士等人（杀死，因反对帝国国政。掩造成因火灾致死）

史黛拉拿到计划书后，认为已经胜利在望了。

“既然大家、民众都希望彻底征服芙尔蕾一族，统一东大陆，那我也就不得不顺应民心了。”

史黛拉在会议室中，喝了口胜利牌杜松子酒，对着一级秘密军事文件，用征服牌钢笔签下自己瑰丽的字迹。

.

.

.

晶历12月25日，下午，亚丹，军事基地。

亚丹急于发动战争，原因是想让路西斯遭难，尤其是想看到事后莱妮丝的表情，他对莱妮丝执念极深，是一种男性独有的罪恶。

他拿着书，津津有味地看着，上面是《健身少女莱妮丝教你如何锻炼出好身材》。

“嗯，嗯嗯，这样做果然手臂肌肉变紧实了呢！”亚丹用手捏着握力器，同时眼睛不时把书本画册里莱妮丝姿势图从脚踝到胸部盯着个仔仔细细，“这个姿势真不错呢，真健康呢，嘻嘻”“这个翘臀厉害呢，不愧是健身少女呢，滋滋”，亚丹想着，为什么书上不涂上一层糖膜，那舔起来肯定很甜，比如这页里的这双长长的美腿，滋滋，可以舔一年呢，哎，这摄影师从那请的？技术真不错！”

直到一页——————————————————莱妮丝小百科，一拳少女的典故。

亚丹回想起了，那天被某位少女支配的恐惧。

那是一个阳光明媚的日子，时间是新历959年，他当时怀着仇恨，趁路西斯初代王纪念日，准备去搞破坏，要好好肆虐那些活在和平幻想里的罪人的民众。

但一想到最后结果，那胯下之辱，亚丹就把书往地下一丢，满脸扭曲，黑气布满了脸颊。

.

.

.

.

【最终幻想永恒之弦小剧场1.一拳少女】

那是一个阳光明媚的好日子，王都里音乐声庆祝声此起彼伏，初代王典礼非常宏大，是每一个王都人民都快乐自豪的日子。

主人公，兴趣使然的猎手（捕杀危险动物为生的战斗高手）——莱妮丝小姐也是这样。

她在公寓里炒着包心菜，她为了做好包心菜，买了上好的不粘锅，最好的植物油，连水都是从山泉挖来的。

灿烂的阳光就映衬着她此时的心情，她将削好的小番茄皮做成了玫瑰花状，正准备装盘的时候，外面一声巨响，一只庆典旗杆被打到了莱妮丝屋子内。

盘子抵在她脸上，炒好的包心菜零零落落倒在她身上。

然而此时外面，一位穿着王都护卫服装的间谍先生（亚丹）愉悦地指挥着10米巨大怪物（炎神）到处肆虐，四处破坏，他笑起来的样子如3岁孩子一般。

一位满脸菜叶的少女突兀的出现在火神和他之间，据目击者称，当时情形十分尴尬，语言无法描述。

少女像是在说，“你把我菜毁了，拿什么来赔？”

炎神毫不怜悯地一脚踩向少女。

据目击者所描述，

少女很随意地跳在空中，

少女很随便地一击上勾拳。

火神像玩具一样瞬间被打到高空中，直上云霄，无影无踪。

间谍男子很生气，全身出现无数红色宝剑，手上布满了紫色火焰想要偷袭少女。

少女落在地上，很随便地一转身，

间谍男子直接被撞开十米，口吐鲜血，不成人样。

少女很轻松的走着路，一不小心，跨过了间谍先生的整个身子。

她好像意识到了什么，摸了下脑袋，对胯下的先生笑道：“哎呀，不好意思，刚才没注意到你，不小心撞了一下”。

间谍男子“爬”走了。

此次事件没有造成一人死亡，警卫部就当一起小火灾，庆典仍旧进行，人们仍旧快乐地庆祝。

而我们的主人公——莱妮丝小姐，“啊，包心菜没了就炒青菜吧。”

真是个兴趣使然的姑娘。


	20. 第20章：约定

一．

尼夫海姆王都，三角要塞边一处史黛拉的别墅。

史黛拉和莱妮丝谈完正事后在调酒室喝酒。

“我一般喜欢将苹果汁，朗姆酒，冰块和咖啡混合起来，再加点薄荷，这样的分层鸡尾酒既漂亮又好喝，是吧，看起来很优雅？”

史黛拉一边解释着，一边如调酒师般配起了鸡尾酒。

曲调优美的音乐缭绕四周，让人听起来心理暖暖的，像是沉浸在玫瑰花丛中，史黛拉前面有着各式各样，奢华精致的料酒工具和调酒器皿，她优雅的动作和调酒时享受的神情让莱妮丝感觉心都要融化了。

调酒是一个很有艺术的过程，史黛拉像变魔法一样，心灵手巧地调配着，最后将纷香纯正，晶莹剔透的鸡尾酒递到莱妮丝台面。

莱妮丝几乎想都没想就拿过来喝起来。

“咦，莱妮丝，这我是做给自己喝的，你不是不喝酒吗？”

“啊，是这样啦，我看你的酒，压根不是我想象的那种，你用酒精度低的基酒、果皮、果汁还有冰块，我以前不喝酒是讨厌酒精味，可是这个，真是好喝啊。”莱妮丝说。

洋溢着温暖笑容的史黛拉，心中暗想，谁叫你小时候在王宫宴会上碰到的都是高浓度酒。

这样过去一会。

莱妮丝有些把控不住，像进入新世界，一杯杯喝着理论上酒精度低的鸡尾酒，兴奋得涨着脸不断赞叹着。

“莱妮丝，我突然有一个问题，朋友之间的欺骗算是什么呢？”

“啊，史黛拉，又问这么无聊的问题啊，我早说过，所谓朋友，那是世俗造出来的词汇，那不是真实的，人只有我思才能自我存在，所以只有自己才是心灵真实的朋友，哲学上说，没有朋友这个物种，或者说我们早超越了世俗朋友这个狭隘的有框架性的属性，不是吗。”

“正是。”

“没有朋友这个意义，自然也不存在欺骗，这个问题本身就是没意义的，为了保存自我的独立意识即使欺骗他人又如何，你不是这样的人吗？史黛拉啊，我的挚友。”

“是啊，莱妮丝，这个世界根本没有欺骗这种概念性的事物，因为文字和语言本身就包含欺骗的意义，它并不准确，欺骗的意义对我们是不存在的，所以也没有原谅和背叛这两种属性了。”

史黛拉终于拿出了杀手锏：“来，这是我精心研究的，将健康与美味完美结合的，迈向新时代的时尚鸡尾酒——尼夫海姆冰茶” 。

不一会。

史黛拉看着完全醉倒不省人事的莱妮丝，露出了意味深长的笑容，似乎对她，也不是对她，自言自语般地说道：“我知道，你其实还醒着，一个你已经睡了，另一个却还清醒，虽然你不说话，但我知道你的存在，我该怎么称呼你为好呢？女神，造物主，穆因？还是艾特罗？你寄宿在她体内，究竟所求什么？”

二.

晶历971年12月25日。

晚6:23。

魔导引擎的轰鸣声响彻云霄，天上中飞过一艘艘帝国飞艇，密密麻麻像一张黑色大网将天空遮住。

第一军团从神罗军事基地出动，前往戴涅布莱王都的拉普拉塔大平原。

旗舰飞艇就在飞艇群中央，内部办公室涂满了红色标语——生命第一，战斗第二。

电脑旁一高个瘦子中年军人对周围人大声说：“真是鬼玩意，圣诞节，来什么火灾，还叫咱们军队去，这些高层，疯了吧！”

“注意言辞，欧文下士，人家长官是听说路西斯王之剑部队暗中潜入，要搞恐怖袭击，我们才全军出动的。”一个胖肚子军官说到。

“行行行，反正我就是拿钱办事，躺着赚加班费就行，反正灭火让机器人”欧文靠在躺椅上，一副没睡醒的样子，他又和旁边一个身板硬朗，军装笔挺的魁梧男人说，“哎，凯恩，这圣诞节是7倍工资吧？”

那男人直瞪了欧文一下，严肃答到:“身为帝国军人，怎么能整天想些和军事无关的，现在执行任务就应该专心致志，为女皇效力是我们的荣幸”

“行行行，你赶快去看你的计划书去”欧文一脸嫌弃地转过头去，小声嘟囔了句，“杀人的队伍去救火，能救个鬼啊！”

舰艇中央控制室，团长扎扎和周围几个像是军官幕僚的军人小声谈论着什么，不时有几个人做出摇头耸肩的动作，还有一个全身裹着机械装甲的人类，液态金属盔甲把他包的严严实实，那是魔衣冰原——格拉乌卡将军，少数愿意参与这种行动的神罗一级战士，为的只是金钱。

一阵敲门声，没等团长下指令，门就被强行打开，“团长，有紧急军情！”

“啧，凯恩，你不知道敲门吗?”

“团长，第五师刚刚失去控制，自行飞向预定航线之外，我联系网络控制部门，结果没有反应。”

“好的，我知道了，你回去吧”团长似乎早就猜到一样，一点不惊讶。

周围很多军官向凯恩投来严肃的表情，扬着头，像是在说“走，不是你的事”，然而凯恩有些不依不饶，他咬了下嘴唇，“团长，以前从来没有出现过这种事情，这些军队都是自动化的，如果失去我们操控，干出什么异常举动，责任有谁来担?”

旁边军官见到他这样，纷纷出言，“凯恩，你又没权限管第五师，把你自己事情做好了，别多管闲事。”“这种事情肯定是上层有自己想法，怎么处理，也都由上面安排，你做好自己工作就行。”

凯恩感到了上级的尖酸刻薄，心中一凉，想离去，但又感觉有不能不说的事情，实在忍不住，对团长说道：“团长大人，请恕属下无礼，听说路西斯向这边渗透特种部队，难道是？”

扎扎脸色跺了下脚，缓缓走到凯恩旁边，一双大眼瞪着看凯恩涨得发青的脸颊，他随即拍了拍对方的右肩，语重心长地道:“是啊，正因为敌人实力强大，我们才要暗中行动，否则到时候打起来误伤平民就不好了啊，得秘密”，接着又比划着指点凯恩一会，直到凯恩一副恍然大悟的样子，离开指挥室，他才松一口气，并一把关上门，锁死。

他右拳一击桌面，朝着围过来的军官吼着:“放他妈狗屁的亚丹，昨天骗咱们秘密集结部队应对路西斯侵略，今天女皇又说啥去救火，结果飞了这么久，路西斯部队人影都没有！还和国土安全部沆瀣一气，黑了我们一个师的兵力，他到底想干嘛啊?”

边上一个戴眼镜的军官靠近过来沉声道:“只有民众才会相信路西斯放火烧戴涅布莱，现在问题是我们如果将部队设置为救人模式，那么是完全没有抵抗力的，一旦被王之剑攻击，可能全军覆没。”

“可是，使用战争模式，绝对会误伤啊，我们不是来救人的吗?”

“救火让小部队去就行，大部队肯定是用来反击路西斯人的。”

“问题是，王之剑部队到底来没来?只要我们拍到证据，发动战争就没有问题”又一个军官说。

“所以说都是亚丹，从头到尾都瞒着我们，他操控那么多军队干啥啊，想政变吗?”团长挥舞手臂，怒不可遏地说。

“难道亚丹引开我们全体军力，准备和第二军团一起逼女皇退位?”一人沉吟道。

“第三军团暂时补充对使骸部队，去郊外了，这样首都就是他们议会和神罗集团的人，不是没有可能啊！”一人惊惶地说着。

随着指挥室内气氛越来越诡谲，盔甲男子实在坐不住，站了起来，浑身散发出凛人气势。这股气势让周围人停住，内心惊颤地看向那高大盔甲男子。

“你们可真是想象力丰富，敌人近在咫尺，自己先内讧了！雷吉斯国王都在我们领土了，情报部猜测他们要夺取戴涅布莱的下任神使！也有可能是发动战争。”盔甲男说道。

“我们怎么没有这情报?”

“路西斯王为何发动战争？”“他们没航空母舰怎么运输步兵的？”等等问句从军官嘴里发出。

“这是机密。至少10分钟前是。”

又是一阵拳敲桌面的声音，扎扎团长示意周围安静，“我们没时间讨论了，女皇告诉我的情况与现实偏差太大，现在必须集中力量将路西斯国王周边的王之剑清除掉，没有军队他们渗透不了戴涅布莱。”

旁边的眼镜男军官若有所虑地提醒道:“万一扑了个空，那庆典地方人数众多，又都芙尔蕾的贵族，万一，那后果不堪设想啊，谁来担此责任啊？”

这时候一个以足智多谋闻名的军官出点子道:“那欧文胆小怕事，咱们可以在他身上做文章，就这样，”

军官们讨论起来，一会眉头紧皱，一会指手画脚，一会频频点头，代交流完毕，定好策略，便各司其职走出门传达指令去了。

凯恩此时正认真研究着作战方案和地图，情报汇总，他这里勾一勾，那边划一下，越是思考，越发觉很多地方不对劲。他旁边胖肚子班长拍了下他肩膀，劝说道，“凯恩啊，努力是好事，但不用处处深究，想多了不好，咱们军人，服从命令是天职，按照长官意思做就行，长官说的，准没错。”

旁边欧文也参与进来，“要听班长的啊，要知道，在军队里，质疑的越多，开除的越快啊！”

凯恩一听，立刻脸色大变，骂道：“你这个贪生怕死的家伙！就知道躲在办公室里，让机器人待会各自为战，到时候部队被路西斯干掉谁负责？真不像个男人。”

五分钟前，欧文，在分配任务前，被领导叫去。

欧文管理的是第一战斗师，领导考虑欧文是现在军中年龄最大，战斗次数最多的老将，便让他的军队作为主攻点。（尼夫海姆军 由于几十个军官就能指挥几万魔导兵，因此军队只分团-师两级，第一团作用于战争，第二团为特种兵突击队，第三团只要防御，三团总司令为皇帝。指挥官统一为文职，分团长，幕僚，班长，下士也叫士官；掌握魔导力量的特殊人类为将军，地位尊贵既可为团长也能作为助手独立于文官体系。武官系统在魔导兵兴起后就被废除。）

指挥魔导兵的方式有两种，一种是自动模式，指挥官只要在办公室操控就行，缺点是，指挥视野狭窄，无法协同作战，没有战术可言，一旦被路西斯利用诱敌深入，很容易全灭。

而第二种则是半自动，即指挥员在魔导兵保护下实地指挥，这种形式可以发挥指挥员战略素养，可以根据敌人情况灵活改变策略，与其他部队使用战术协同作战，当然其缺点也是不言而喻的。

而欧文都没思考一下就选择第一种，这就是让哈里凯恩恼火的原因。

“我说老弟啊，咱有老婆孩子，可和你不一样，一身老骨头了，下面又帮不上啥忙，这场仗连个纸面批准书都没有，不知道为什么打仗，万一牺牲了，这不亏大了吗！再说，权力决定责任，我就一基层军官，能有啥责任呢？大不了打包裹回家便是了。”欧文摆摆手，不耐烦地回答道，一股忧郁迷茫的表情随即浮在他脸上。

欧文早就猜到了领导要他背锅的意思，当然，他本身不知道他的部队投放的地域上会有大量平民存在。照他理解，这仗不好打，如果被路西斯部队击败了则需要某人来背锅。

碰到灾难时，如果是人为的，那肯定会掀起一阵舆论风暴，但如果是所谓的“偶然”，“命运”，“失误”这些导致时，容忍程度会高一点。这具体表现在背锅群体上面，如果是高层背锅，那往往涉及范围非常大，深挖的会很深，连根带叶都可能拔起来，损失的就不是某些人的小金库，很可能整个关系网的利益都会受到巨大损失，甚至被辞退或进监狱的都会很多。这个时候如果把人为的“错误”转化到偶然的“失误”上面，那即可化重罪为轻罪，化大事为小事，最好有什么“临时工”，“临时工”懂得少，能力差，责任低，失误了，顶多辞退罢了。更何况，背锅也不是免费背锅，一般风头过去，浪静的时候，会得到几处地产。

只不过，这些军官不知道欧文妻子的身份，他妻子身份是国家秘密——蕾菲娅。

“哼，得了吧，欧文，你就是懦弱，畏手畏脚，胆小如鼠，你说的这都是理由。”凯恩说。

胖肚子班长唉声叹气了一下，过来劝他们和好，他语重心长地说着，军队里少见的啤酒肚和肩上的五道杠章不断抖动，“凯恩啊，哎，你别看欧文他现在这副混日子的样子，其实他也是二十多年的老兵了，年龄大了，还有一年他就能退役了，这时候谨慎一些也是入情入理啊。哎，要知道他年轻时也是一员猛将，还和女皇大人一起浴血奋战过，要知道那西奈神战，咱们千人对抗路西斯联盟三十万之众，那真是九死一生，欧文就是那战役的幸存者，你看他胸前金十字勋章，哎，只是他比较低调，不喜欢提过去往事。”

“额，这，前辈好像却有此勋章，上面有着女皇签名不可能是假，”凯恩惊讶地看着欧文身前的胸章，语气尊敬很多，“可是，为什么前辈这么多年军级还是原地踏步呢？”

欧文很不应景地回道：“这点工资够生活了，活又少，干嘛累死累活当军官，平时潇潇洒洒地很愉快啊，晚上还能准时和老婆游戏，再说当军官得身先士卒，我怕死啊。”

欧文的话，让五道杠班长都不由得“额”了一声。

“哦，以前是以前，反正你现在就是不求上进，畏缩不前，没有一个好军人的样子，那个，” 

“凯恩啊，要不你代我下去指挥？”

“这”凯恩一瞬间有点跃跃欲试，但回想起推理后的种种可能和背后的真相，就有些犹豫不决，“那个，我没上过战场啊,我才刚服役没经验啊，这”

欧文冷谈地说：“小伙子，我看你年纪轻轻，军校刚刚毕业，就想这么不清不白死在这事非之地吗？哎，看你这样子，不会还是个雏吧？”

“哈”

“女人有没有享受过啊？”

“这，这，这”凯恩一脸通红，话已经接不下去了。

距离圣诞节庆典只有十分钟。

三.

夜幕就像一条无比宽大的毯子笼罩着戴涅布莱大地。

满天星斗犹如珍珠，神似碎金洒落在碧玉盘上。似锦繁星挣扎着从夜幕探出身来，使澄净的星空染上了细碎的泪花。

夜的潮气在空气中慢慢浸润，扩散出一种说不清楚的气氛。静谧又自然，浓郁中夹杂着诡谲。

繁星似锦，浩瀚银河，这就是戴涅布莱的夜晚。王宫所在的山峦山脚旁就是戴涅布莱每年圣诞庆典的场所——拉普拉塔大平原。

平原广袤无垠，非常适合拥有魔法力量的人类飞驰在上面。雷吉斯国王晚宴后带诺克提斯、露娜走，草原面积虽然很大，但以剑之队的速度，不过几分钟就能到达草原后的港口，港口下有许多装扮成民船的汽艇，那边王之剑部队都乔装打扮成商人游客，只要父子安全到了那边，出了海，那尼夫海姆就束手无策了。（尼夫海姆飞艇速度比水晶魔法驱动的汽艇慢很多。）

以巴雷特·华莱士公爵为首的皇家亲卫军围在庆典区周围，神使魔法的灯照亮夜空，台桌餐布上布满了珍馐美食，人们举着酒杯觥筹交错，互相致辞，孩子们玩着气球相互追逐。

晚宴周围有防护魔法，结界驱离，这是一种最高等级的防范使骸的魔法，缺点是通讯隔绝，他们不知道外面发生了什么，而且只能防御使骸。

无数欢叫声和嬉戏声浮荡在草原上，诺克提斯此时也无需保留身份——快走了，和一群“粉丝”们大张旗鼓地讨论着艺术，人们都谈论起这位天赋卓越，道德高尚的路西斯王子，满脸的敬佩推崇之意。

王子对一直站在身旁的露娜说：“露娜，代达罗斯去哪了？一开始还在，现在就不见了！”

“诺克提斯，他说有老同学找他，好像走了呢。”

“哦？真遗憾，本还想和他聊几万年前人类遗骸的事情呢。”

诺克提斯和露娜聊着天，谈着最近几个月一起研究的世界末日的事情——上帝之子、圣子诞降、忒休斯、轮回、辉月女神、天选之王与神圣之使、两人的约定......安布拉与普莱纳两条小狗围在他们身边不时滚来滚去，活泼可爱，瑞弗斯则喝着酒得意洋洋地和周围贵族讲他如何教诺克提斯剑术的。

欢乐的时间在过去。

人们似乎发现了什么，远处有一个人影越来越近。

“雷吉斯国王！他来了”人群中发出一阵惊喜声，琳娜女王做了一个手势示意大家安静，然后拉着诺克提斯，向前走去。

赶来的雷吉斯大声喊着许久未见的亲人，“诺克提斯，露娜。”

诺克提斯看着父王不由浮上一股思念之情，已经4年没见了，“父亲！”

赶来的雷吉斯还没和其他贵族王公道好，就飞奔过来一把抱住了王子，“诺克提斯，这些日子还好吧？身体怎么样了？”

王子开心笑道：“在菲涅斯塔拉宫过的很好，病也找到原因了，父亲，不用担心。”

雷吉斯温柔地看着王子，并拥抱了下旁边的露娜，站起身来，“万分感谢，多亏了你们，诺克提斯的魔法才能正常释放。”

女王看着雷吉斯，伸开了手臂，“别这么客气，为老朋友办事也是理所当然的。”

雷吉斯神采奕奕地迎了上去。

手臂靠着手臂，脸颊碰着脸颊，

画面定格在王与王的拥抱之时。

遽然间，

平原后的最高山脉处发生一处巨响，如同火山爆发的轰鸣声，熊熊大火照亮了山峰。

众人被吓了一跳，一时间定在地上，不可思议地看着远处着火的菲涅斯塔拉宫。

还没等人们缓过神，思考什么情况时，更大的险境呈现在他们身边。

那是完全不可能的情况，那是皇族筹划一切都要避免的情况，那是哪时候发生都不可能现在发生的情况。

夜空被一群群黑色的机甲飞艇和空投下来无数的魔导兵笼盖，引擎的轰鸣声响彻天际，魔导燃料排出的废气遮蔽半空，到处都弥漫着死亡的气味。

第一魔导师360架飞艇集体出动，在它前面的，是从另一条航道，越过菲涅斯塔拉宫后直扑庆典地区，这是失去联系的第五师，两师数万魔导兵像蝗虫一般从天而降，肆虐在草原之上。

自动化的魔导兵有着钢精铁骨，即使万里高空落下，被砸了得不成人形，也能从诡异的角度站起来，头360度的扭过来，它们没有人性，没有情感，没有死亡的概念，只有执行命令的电子大脑。--------------它们被设置为，一旦确认敌人攻击就使用开火模式，而第五军团则将雷吉斯和诺克提斯的脸部作为攻击指标，一旦捕捉到就全面开火，显然亚丹对计划又暗自动了手脚。

惊慌失措的琳娜女王做出了此生最大的错误指令，“保护雷吉斯国王！”

对于眼前一片烟雾腾腾和只能看到敌人的雷吉斯来说，他心中满是不能理解，甚至连思考莱妮丝在哪里这种问题的时间都没有，他们不知道敌人的数量规模，也许是抱着敌人可能比较少能够直接歼灭这种可笑想法，或者是“碰到敌人应该抢先给予反击”的主流常识，雷吉斯国王双手一扬，炫目的雷光将周围逼近的魔导兵刺穿，同时巴雷特将军指挥近卫军向四面魔导兵开火。

用于应对王之剑的魔导兵受到的指令是：一旦碰见敌人立即全力以赴。

机关枪的枪火声密密麻麻，此起彼伏，响声之大，人们的耳朵都要被震聋了。

一瞬间，雷吉斯反应了过来，他眼前一片血雾，看到很多人被子弹撕裂，一股股血腥味让他不得不冷静，考虑到身后大量没有力量和枪械的庆典民众——

水晶屏障展开在众人身前，“琳娜，立即叫他们去避难，这里，”

枪击声响起。

惊慌失措的人群向四面八方疯狂逃窜，魔导兵的枪火朝向诺克提斯和近卫军，子弹倾泻而下，几乎笼罩了每一个角落，无数惨叫，呻吟，求饶声接连不断。

此时，护卫队认为，帝国想要暗杀路西斯父子二人，作为世世代代守护神使一族的他们，忠心耿耿，意志坚定，他们根本考虑不到自己周围都会被当做目标的情况，不反击会死，反击到还能作为路西斯的盾牌，因此他们自杀一般的冲向魔导兵团。

巴雷特将军打完了枪中的子弹，弃枪，拔出军刀，“全军听令，誓死保护诺克提斯”，冲向前面的魔导兵。

然后，巴雷特就被打成马蜂窝，头成了两截。

“雷吉斯，你快走，它们是针对你们的，不能让光耀之戒和诺克提斯落到帝国手里！！！”

雷吉斯终于醒悟过来，自己在这里一分钟，周围就有无数人受到牵连，便加大屏障范围，寻找着硝烟和血雾中的诺克提斯。

而在诺克提斯的身前，尸体堆叠着，尽是分不清是腿还是手臂的肉块，血泊里流动着肠子和眼珠，不知道男人还是女人的尸体被子弹的冲击力撕碎成一块块，一颗子弹呼啸略过他的耳畔，诺克提斯通过右眼看到，奔跑着的妇女脑袋像摔碎的西瓜一样四分五裂，她怀里抱着的女孩，被接下来一串机枪弹打成血色碎片。

“如果那是露娜的话？”

想法略过王子心头，他终于从恍惚失神和反胃的恶心中清醒过来。

他趴在地上，抱着露娜芙蕾雅，烟雾和石块遮住了魔导兵的射击角度，在攻击开始的一瞬间，他就下意识地扑倒了露娜。

“诺克提斯，我，”

怀中少女颤抖的身体和发颤的语音，像巨锤一样敲击王子的心灵，他想起了四年前的灾祸。

“不要离开我，我会保护你。”

一股夹杂着痛苦的愤怒，涌上他心头，盖亚魔力在体内奔流。

一股炙热的火焰凭空出现在诺克提斯所处位置，王子，左手朝四周一转，烈火组成的圆圈兀自膨胀开来，火势之大，将烟雾破开，灼热之息盖住了引擎轰鸣，其威力，像是地狱本来的业火，将四面八方蜂拥而至的魔导兵烧为灰烬。

烈焰范围之大，浓度之高，就如一道城墙将王子，露娜与帝国军团一分为二。

仇恨感，为自己以前没有力量的气愤感，在王子心头越涌越上。他现在有的是力量，全身都充满了魔力，犹如大堤决口，魔力像钢铁洪流般冲出了身体，解开了限制，誓要将周围一切粉碎殆尽。

甚至，已经到了失去理智的地步，露娜看着王子流满鲜血的右手，颤声道：“诺克提斯，快点逃离吧。”

确实，持续输出组成的烈焰之墙能将一波波魔导兵的攻击化为灰烬，但魔力再怎么持续也没魔导兵冲锋时间长，围住诺克提斯不过只需要几十个魔导兵，然而帝国有数万的魔导兵可以挥霍，同时，叫不走诺克提斯的雷吉斯只能支撑着水晶护壁，一边保护平民，一边缓慢地向火焰圈靠近。

帝国军已经捕捉到雷吉斯的和正在指挥撤退的女王。

格拉乌卡将军从飞艇上，像炮弹一般跃向雷吉斯国王。

与此同时，对使骸魔导部队也垂直落下来重重砸在地上，和前面第一军团魔导兵摔在地上不同，明显这支部队是被强化过的。

一队魔导兵直奔诺克提斯火圈所在，它们开启高压水枪打向王子制造的火焰，不过水并不能直接浇灭魔法制造出来的炎火，不断输出魔力的诺克提斯忽然跪倒在地上，一种力量透支的感觉浮现在他脑海里，他忽然发觉，自己制造火圈这种大范围低杀伤高耗魔的策略实在是愚蠢，敌人的目标是自己，自己只需要保护露娜就行。他还是不甘心就这样灰溜溜逃跑，满心的仇恨还没有地方发泄，这些魔导兵“聪明”地游走在火圈之外偷袭而没有像刚刚无脑来送死的情景让他越来越烦躁，就算露娜挽着他的右臂，拉着他一步步后退，露娜一声声大喊着叫他快跑的声音，还是没被他完全听进去，诺克提斯双眼开始变化，汪洋大海般的晶莹图案显现在眼中，他想让那些愚蠢的敌人知道什么才是力量？

但问题是，他双眼所看到的不过是帝国军的一部分，比如格拉乌卡将军这边他就没注意。

（对使骸）特殊魔导兵用喷射器释放的火焰虽然威力不大但仍将女王身边的亲卫队烧成焦炭，烈火很快蔓延至瑞弗斯面前，战场攻防速度太快，就几秒的时间，瑞弗斯根本没看清前面发生了什么变化。

一颗流弹划过瑞弗斯手臂，他吓得跪倒在地以为自己已经死了。

瑞弗斯茫然地看着周围遍地同伴的尸体，从战斗开始他就惊骇万分，在母王指挥下失神地撤退，虽然他军事锻炼极为勤勉，但遮掩不了他压根没见过战场的事实，他看着地上自己刚刚呕吐出来的食物，无法思考，对即将吞噬自己的火焰无动于衷。

“瑞弗斯！！！！！！”

女王一声悲怆的大喊。

恍惚中的瑞弗斯看到女王的金羽王袍随着火焰飘荡着，一把巨剑把女王胸膛一击穿透，剑尖直达瑞弗斯面前，死亡的冲击终于唤醒了他，“母亲，为什么？”他终于意识到，这张开双手保护自己儿子的背影是母亲最后的时刻。

巨剑被格拉乌卡拔出，“第一目标解决，下一个”，随着这句，周围魔导兵迅速离开瑞弗斯等趴在地下的幸存者，直奔向迅速靠近诺克提斯的雷吉斯国王。

格拉乌卡将军是帝国唯一可以承受“冰原”魔导神装的强壮男子，冰原本身是一种液态金属，运用流体力学组成“绝对”防御，以及混合（自然界存在的最坚固物质）——石墨烯打造成最锋利的剑。

雷吉斯望向力量耗尽被迫解除火圈的诺克提斯，心烦意燥地将靠近的一群魔导兵用雷掌劈碎，待他要靠近王子时，一股凉意从背后抖现。

格拉乌卡铆足了全身力量，一剑斩出，对向雷吉斯后背。战场之上，偷袭敌人后背的并机会不多。

雷吉斯经验丰富，听敌人剑刃破空之声就判断剑势方向。他向空中闪跃，以不可思议的角度避开这一凶狠斩击，不过受余波触及，背部西服划出一道口子。

“格拉乌卡将军”雷吉斯惊讶地叫出对面敌人的名字，动作不停，在半空中，身子旋转，倒悬在将军头顶，凭空出现一把宝剑握在他手上，从上往下迅速劈至格拉乌卡面前，从防御到反击，动作一气呵成，没有半点拖沓。

格拉乌卡由于刚刚是往前的动作，再加上魔衣带来无比刚猛的动态推力，向前的惯性会非常大，而此时雷吉斯避开锋芒跃至上空即断绝了对手以惯性动能压迫自己防御的——不利，并转化为攻击敌人视野盲区的——有利。

雷吉斯的剑已劈在正在前进的格拉乌卡肩部，然而将军并没有出现他想象中手臂被砍断的情景。

格拉乌卡一剑荡开雷吉斯手中长剑，待他翻在地上，便用力横剑劈去。

“当”的一声巨响，

雷吉斯持剑抵着对方巨剑，敌人剑招简单朴实，却十分迅速有力。

雷吉斯国王被巨剑压迫的连连后退几步，但他一凝神，手上剑边突然出现数十把水晶幻影剑，剑与剑叠加起来，荡开对方巨剑，制造出一丝空间。

雷吉斯此时右手指上戒指（光耀之戒）微微发出光芒，强大的魔力注入到他体内，他右手一施，强横无比的雷暴击向将军。

格拉乌卡没有停顿，举剑就挡，电光四溅的霹雳并不能粉碎他手中的巨剑，他暗笑一声，正准备将魔装动力开启，忽听对面雷吉斯似乎爆喝了一声。

雷吉斯加大了魔力输出，一股股魔力叠加到了雷电魔法中，紫色的雷电居然形成了黑色的光球，雷霆劈闪的范围越来越大，无数的电丝跃到对面将军周围，形成一个个浓烟小坑。

格拉乌卡的巨剑被持续不断的雷霆击得弯曲起来，“当”的一声，将军带着巨剑被弹飞十米，背部打在树干上，整个人匐了下来。

格拉乌卡定了下神，冲击波并不能对魔装里面的自己产生危害，他迅速站起身来，看向奔向诺克提斯的雷吉斯，指挥魔导兵拦截，心理琢磨着，就算不能杀掉国王也要带走王子。

然而刚刚另一处战场露娜一脸不理解地看着没有听自己劝告离开的诺克提斯，他明明右手已是鲜血淋漓，累得连跪着都要喘气，为什么还露出那么一副自信满满的笑容——还有那双不断变幻图案的眼睛，不知道现在不能用的吗？露娜看着持着枪械靠近的魔导兵，已经做好背着王子离开的准备。

诺克提斯看着四周围过来的魔导兵，笑着，扭曲着脸，他已经感觉到，自己某些深邃的地方在躁动，一种莫可名状的力量跨过空间将目视之地覆盖，这来自于深渊的鼓动，他感受着，狂笑着，他要将一切都粉碎殆尽。

这时，离王子不远的将军准备在国王到之前就将诺克提斯抓走，之后，被自杀式魔导兵挡住道路的国王再厉害，绝不可能比主导战场且靠机械动力推进的自己速度快，即使距离比国王远，靠冲击力也能撞开他——要怪的话，就怪这王子不及时逃吧。

然而此时，王子视野还是没有捕捉到格拉乌卡将军。

瑞弗斯跪在地上看着不断与魔导兵战斗的雷吉斯，满脸痛苦地恳求道：“求求您了，雷吉斯国王，救救我们”，然而国王只能回头悲哀地看他一眼。

千钧一发之间，一道流星划过天际，直向战场扑来。

——————要说是流星，那也太小了吧，但如果是人？格拉乌卡正准备前进的动作戛然而止，不是不想前进，而是，如果前面的道路突然变成了大坑，这还怎么前进？

莱妮丝从天而降。

她还“飞”在高空上的时候，就将长剑——费米挥到诺克提斯所在地面上。

带着魔力的剑一插入地面，大地便龟裂开来，澎湃无比的盖亚波动将诺克提斯拉回现实，还有莱妮丝那熟悉的语音，“白痴诺克特，你自己想死，还让露娜给你陪葬啊！！！”

莱妮丝落在格拉乌卡将军面前，脚下的大地瞬间凹陷下去，她面带愤怒地看向对面的神罗战士。

就算是听同僚无数次说莱妮丝的“神话事迹”，就算是心中推测过无数次莱妮丝的恐怖实力，而道听途说、凭空想象和近在眼前是完全不一样的，格拉乌卡将军就算早有准备，此时心中却没有半点“为何不晚点过来”的疑惑，光是她周身散发的气势，就能够让格拉乌卡骇然，几乎没做思考，将军就发出了命令。

不论是攻击诺克提斯的还是雷吉斯的，此时都集中一起，蜂拥而至往莱妮丝奔去，而格拉乌卡，将盔甲上的动态推动力开至最大，紧握长剑，准备攻击。

莱妮丝双拳一握，全身魔力由内而发，周围空气被激震开来，空间像是被魔力凝固，无数子弹和魔导兵被挡在以她为中心的圆球状气团外。

时间被定格在那一瞬间——停在半空中的子弹和动弹不得的魔导兵以及就算用动态推力也逼不近她魔气圆球内半点的格拉乌卡，组成一幅类似时空停滞的画面。

莱妮丝眼神一凛，裹在她身周的球状能量体如同气球般爆炸开，一股股能量将空气变为了旋风，瞬间将周围所有魔导兵撕为碎片，纯粹力量发出的炽息炙烤着大地，地面被气波碾成一块块，她斜眼望向逼近国王父子的魔导部队，右肩一抖，不断肆虐的能量风暴像是找到了突破口，形成一道剑光，爆射至敌军位置，将魔导兵瞬间将其吞没。

她右手握拳当空打向格拉乌卡。

被莱妮丝周围魔气压迫的无法前进的格拉乌卡突然感觉一种前所未有的危机感直上心头，本能地举剑横档，剑锋朝着莱妮丝右拳，然而，

剑刃未碰及她拳头，巨剑就被空气中传来的拳风震成半液态，

格拉乌卡被压得直接双脚跪下，

跪下的地面被传导而来的能量击碎，如同蜘蛛网般，蔓延至整个战场，以格拉乌卡为中心，地面出现巨大辐射状圆坑。

这是魔拳术——崩.撼地。

“魔导装甲居然被击破了”格拉乌卡看着双手上变成液态，慢慢剥落的魔装铠甲............................

莱妮丝紧接着一脚踢向格拉乌卡腹部，移山拔海般的巨大魔力将格拉乌卡从战场一下打到半空之中，直射向千米外的山峦。

露娜芙蕾雅瞠目结舌地看着这个场景，格拉乌卡的身体就像飞弹一样钻入对面高山，一阵毛骨悚然的巨响从山体发出，那里赫然出现一个空心巨洞。

莱妮丝对国王使了个抱歉的眼神，雷吉斯会意之后立马赶向诺克提斯。

“诺克提斯！”

听着父王的呼唤，脑子已经清醒的诺克提斯对着露娜说了声对不起，便拉住露娜的手向父王走去，但是不过才几步，巨大的反噬力就让他倒地不起。现在的他只能被父王抱着往前行。

雷吉斯一把抱住瘫痪状态的诺克提斯，左手拉住露娜便往海港方向逃，瑞弗斯绝望地看着国王，他知道对方不可能顾及自己了。

莱妮丝的话响在每一个幸存者脑耳边，“都到我背后，帝国军由我来阻挡。”

露娜牵着雷吉斯的手，清晰感觉到，右手抱着诺克提斯还拉着自己的国王，速度根本快不起来，自己不会快速行动的魔法，而一旦雷吉斯左手再抱住自己，面对可能隐藏在对面的突袭部队就束手无力了，心想“这样下去，很可能，3个人都逃不了吧”。

露娜轻声说了句，“谢谢，雷吉斯，请照顾好诺克提斯”，她松开了手，雷吉斯回头惊愕地看着他，一瞬间就明白了，扭头迅速一跳，飞跃在空中。

半昏半迷的诺克提斯，看着和自己渐渐远去，苦笑着的站立不动的露娜芙蕾雅，

他回想起了这4年种种美妙的时光，

他回想起了第一次露娜握住自己手时自己的羞涩，

他会想起了露娜第一次和自己聊天时那种希冀的表情，

他想着，

然而，这一次又是因为自己的缘故，

上一次因为自己的弱小，而这一次却因为自大，

如果自己不滥用力量，而一开始就带露娜离开的话，

可是没有如果，也没有然后，

事情一旦发生就没有后悔路可以走，

两个人，四只眼睛碰撞在一起，

在这分离的一刹那，

咫尺，天涯。

就像两个流浪星球似的，诺克提斯和露娜走近了一下，又在无垠中分开了，也有可能是永久的分开了。

这将是，诺克提斯未来内心，深深的一个窟窿。

天上的旗舰飞艇缓缓靠近现场，里面的人总算看清了形势，所谓王之剑根本就不存在。

但是魔导兵还在陆地之上，他们还要继续按照命令追捕国王父子，直到大海边缘。

挡在魔导部队前面的只有一个人，莱妮丝。

她看着对面不断靠近的密密麻麻魔导军团。

扎扎团长想让莱妮丝让开，他不想和对方动武，但他也不认为坐拥三十多万魔导兵还有什么惧怕对面一人的理由。

欧文大声喊着：“凯恩，立即全部设置为只能行走模式，看到她后面了吗？他妈的全是平民。”

莱妮丝冷眼看了看，越飞越高的旗舰飞艇，随即向后面人群下达立即离开自己周围的要求。

她不经意瞥到，有一女孩尸体，脑袋和身体分开，旁边似乎还有保护过她的不成人像的尸块，血已经被刚才冲击波震荡的干净了。

莱妮丝视野所至，尽是，不成人形的肉泥，肉块，被烧焦的尸体。

她看着，连人都不是的，凶手，

魔导兵像是完全不知道莱妮丝存在样的，一步步走来。

整齐的踏步声井然有序，铿锵有力，

事实上，只要莱妮丝不使用武器，根据摄像头确定目标的魔导兵连举枪防御都不会做。

莱妮丝并没有拔出旁边地上的费米剑。

她一声低吟，“居然敢杀女人。”

莱妮丝脸色陡变，冷酷至极的表情浮现在她面部，她整个人散发出阵阵寒气，那阴晦的如同来自地狱般声音响起---------

“尼夫海姆，你们用什么来回应我的愤怒？”

金黄色纹路布满莱妮丝身体，眼睛变为黑紫罗兰色。

一声巨响，响彻云霄，陡然间，莱妮丝身前的大陆颤抖不已。

天空呻吟着，广阔无垠平原上的大陆瞬间崩裂，地面被分为一块一块巨岩，悬在空中，魔导兵在巨石下就和蚂蚁一般，千里平原，数十万魔导兵所在之地被穆因神力化为碎石。

空气夹杂着隆隆低鸣，莱妮丝双手一翻，无数夹杂着魔导兵的巨型石块合并汇笼，地层终于承受不了，分裂开来，发生了巨大的地震。

如古代的艾特罗开海，现在的莱妮丝将面前的大陆，一分为二，形成一道无垠的天堑，无数巨岩夹杂着魔导兵遗骸被魔力风暴刮卷到天堑两边。

伟力感应着伟力，莱妮丝望向远处一座高山之上，那发生了震天动地的光爆，半座山被移平，定眼看去，在一片烟雾中，全身散发魔光的史黛拉手持阿努纳奇光剑，剑从背后刺穿了马杜克的胸膛。

悸痛传达到每一个魔眼拥有者心中。

.

.

.

12月25日，自那天起，戴涅布莱尽归于尼夫海姆，被史黛拉与亚丹的铁拳所控制，宣誓与路西斯为敌。

史黛拉宣布露娜芙蕾雅为自己魔法传承者，唯一弟子，进入尼夫海姆皇家学院经济系学习，并将于16岁接任神使之位，24岁生日继承戴涅布莱女王之位，并是尼夫海姆帝国合法皇储，第一继承人。

瑞弗斯进入尼夫海姆军校学习，师从扎克斯·菲尔。

露娜带着与诺克提斯完成约定的希冀，与史黛拉学习魔法与经济政治学。

——至少，在消灭使骸这件事情上，魔眼拥有者都是一致的。

蚀星因子是一切的矛盾的源头，是星球之恶。

追根入底，没有人希望继续战争，是星之病造成了这一切。

而但此时的伊欧斯人还不知道，这只是使骸的第一阶段。

很快，人类也将会传染这种疾病，那时戴涅布莱的神使之力也将捉襟见肘，唯一的庇护所是因索姆尼亚——不夜的水晶之城，水晶之力，神圣水晶，光耀之戒，剑与魔法的国家——路西斯。

这是诺克提斯与露娜芙蕾雅的故事，序幕已然拉开，两人即将与世界展开艰苦卓绝的斗争，在最终的黎明到来前，绝不停歇。


	21. 终章：混沌的代理人

最终幻想ffV15混沌的代理人

简介:

诺克是一名美国音乐家，酷爱玩最终幻想系列游戏，从ffv13到15，追了10年，发售时，激动得热泪盈眶，还改名为诺克提斯。

结果玩到女主沉坠海洋时，惧骇了5秒，感觉天翻地覆，宇宙爆炸，一拳把显示屏击穿，屏幕当场短路，结果被“电”到了名为“最终幻想-永恒之弦”的异世界。

“什么，尼夫海姆的老国王变v13的史黛拉小姐姐了？什么，大块头队友变蒂法了？什么，克劳德是我小弟，爱丽丝是我姐姐？什么，阿格鲁德首相居然是雷霆姐？还有蕾菲娅？我居然还有个御姐老师？...露娜露娜...”

【最终幻想永恒之弦】是一个系列，分为【圣子诞降】——【剑之神韵】——【燃烧的荆棘】——【混沌的代理人】

楔子——

“两个人，两道目光碰撞在一起，

在这分离的一刹那，

咫尺，天涯。

就像两个流浪星球似的，诺克提斯和露娜走近了一下，又在无垠中分开了，也有可能是永久地分开了。”

【圣子诞降剧情扼要】

1.

这个世界的冲突在于穆因女神(创世神)与六神(一般神)、六神与人类、人类与星之病之间。

星之病是贯穿其中的主要矛盾，因为星之病残害星球，会让以上三大阵营的主体都处于不可接受的状态——共同灭亡。

所以，星之病是三大阵营的共同敌人。

然而，三大阵营有各自的立场与目的，以及对客观世界的认识程度——

第一，创世神穆因深知真相，理解星之病的真正溯源也知道自己的真正使命。因此，作为真理的代言人，她不会考虑其他两者的主观利益，而是根据【星球计划】一步步去履行义务、执行权利。

她认为为了星球的未来，即使让人类在兴盛与灭亡间循环长达一万年也是【客观合理】的，是有效且是必须的牺牲，从而置身于【不可视的世界】中，隐匿，对表象的三维世界置之不理。

.

第二者，六神(以剑神为代表)，它们被赋予了力量却没有相应的人类理性(注意，这个理性是metaphysical的)。

作为神灵，它们拥有力量却没有到达穆因的程度，而作为意志的表象，它们又缺少人类的意志集合体的对世界构成的理性的把握。

因此六神是不完全的，是有缺陷的，是不合理的神灵。具体表现在——看似崇高实则自私，看似伟大实则肤浅，看似智慧实则狡诈。

六神只是作为穆因计划中的一部分而被创造出的工具，只是它们没被告知这一点，因此——自以为是的以为自己是星球的主宰。

.

第三者，人类，人类是星球的主体，也是星球意志的主体。因此穆因要拯救星球，本质也是拯救人类。只不过，上述的人类是——人类意志集合体，而不是个体。

个体包括个体的文明与个体的国家(尤娜与提达、茧...)，这些(参考最终幻想原游戏系列，7 12 13 10中的文明等等)都是可以被牺牲的，都是可以被毁灭的。

而毁灭者就是星之病。

——在诺克提斯的文明的故事之前，穆因消灭星之病的方式主要就是让人类文明与星之病同归于尽，从而暂时性的避免星球被毁灭。而之后，

人类会在毁灭后的废墟上组建新的文明，同样，星之病每隔几百年也会席卷重来。

已经这样循环了14次。

穆因对此置若罔闻，甚至杳无踪迹，人类根本不知道她是否还存在。

而诺克提斯的文明则是第15个文明。

与以此前不同的是，六神中的剑神因自己的感性需要，直接发动对穆因的叛逆，将穆因从表象的世界驱逐出去。(这里的表象是指三维的可见空间)

然后创造水晶空间(四维空间)，创造能量巨大的魔法，并与人类契约，将力量给予人类，希望人类避免毁灭。

剑神的主要逻辑在于——他希望人类能把对穆因的信仰转移到自己身上——自己将会成为人类的至高神、唯一神———而只有这个人类文明不被毁灭，不与星之病同归于尽，才能证明自己的上帝身份是真是可信的:

即，让人类认识到——剑神真的可以救赎自己，拯救自己，也只有剑神可以如此这般。

即使，剑神的真正目的只是统治人类罢了。

剑神的做法一开始是有效的，但剑神存在两个问题。

第一，它不够全能，不知道星之病的真正内涵和原因，也只能周期性的防治，并且它自己也没有绝对实力击败星之病，而让人类一旦意识到以上这一点，就可能导致权威尽失。

第二，它不够理性，无法理解人类集体的意志和准确把握人类的情感，而且它蔑视人性。

这种机械的实在论观点一旦无法帮助人类击败星之病，反之——为了自保，它就不得不去压制人类或以人类为牺牲品去击败星之病。

人类对这种情况是无法接受的。

上述之外，人类文明本身也存在巨大的问题。

第一:人类缺乏力量，这直接导致不得不依靠神灵，而神灵(剑神)是绝不会无条件帮助人类的，一定是需要人类(路西斯王国)贡献信仰去换得力量。

第二:人类具有贪婪、懦弱、愚蠢、狂妄等等的诸多的不够合理的情感，而且大多的人类的认知能力比较低下，抽象思维能力比较薄弱，无法理性地看待事物。

因此战争与掠夺是时常发生的——人类不仅仅要面对外在星之病的侵略，还要避免内在的战争消耗。

.

发展到诺克提斯的这个时代，也就是星之病进化为使骸，大规模爆发的前夕，人类与六神的冲突已经到了白热化的程度。

这就是——人类的四个国家尼夫海姆、阿格鲁德、戴涅布莱和路西斯自身因为资源和利益发生战争。

同时，星之病蔓延极快。

尼夫海姆帝国不受剑神保护，她们人仇视六神，与戴涅布莱路西斯(受剑神保护)两国天然矛盾。

所以尼夫海姆女皇史黛拉她的观点就是——六神与星之病都是敌人，先击败六神，夺取六神的力量，再击败星之病。

然而主角诺克提斯的国家路西斯偏偏是尊崇剑神，他是未婚妻露娜弗蕾亚也是尊崇剑神的。

所以史黛拉与后两者也有天然矛盾。

但与一般人不同的是，他们是善于思考的理性人，不会去消极的无意义的对抗，而是会在某个阶段互相护持互相帮助，直到某一天矛盾不可调和时，再进行战斗。

也就是他们的关系既矛盾又统一。

统一在为了星球去击败星之病这一点上。

矛盾在于——怎么击败星之病？是否要毁灭六神？毁灭旧时代残留的人类信仰是否可以？统一战争是否有效？

当然也有国家民族的利益方面的因素考虑在内。

但国家层面并非这个故事的主旋律。

...

简单看来，这个故事就是为围绕露娜、史黛拉与诺克提斯三个人物展开的。

他们的矛盾构成了故事的骨架。

他们的信念，他们的执着与理想构成了故事的血肉。

之后，他们的选择——无论是自由的还是正义的，推进了故事的发展，指向这个世界最深的逻辑——

为什么会有星之病？为什么人与神，人与人会有矛盾？

究竟能不能避免星球与人类的毁灭？

2.后记.启

因为使骸袭击，去戴涅布莱王都疗养的诺克提斯和戴涅公主露娜弗蕾亚碰在了一起，他们情投意合，过了浪漫的三年。

史黛拉(尼夫海姆女皇)因为政治原因，不得以侵略戴涅布莱的王都，从而导致了两人的分离。

《圣子诞降》就是这两句话的情节，除此之外，大部分是不符合形式逻辑的赘叙。

这是一个叙述者的悲哀，但考虑【这个系列的小说根本不可能在地球存在】，也不在此做无效的感叙。

但是其中几个人物的塑造仍有意义。

史黛拉形象参考了ffv13，至于性格，则是地球动漫里那种病娇、黑化的美少女...然而，基本人格却是参照《飘》中的女主郝思嘉。看起来很混搭，但如果理解了内核就不会发现违和感。然而，违和的在于——思想被常识所役的人会无法理解动漫和名著会结合在一起的概念——认为通俗的总是通俗的，不理解攻壳、eva此类的动漫既深刻又通俗的特性。

支开话题说，动漫与游戏和之前的古代、现代艺术不同的地方在于，它的抽象性与延伸性非常强，既可以变为量产的高效，也能化身精雕细琢的艺术。

它包含着粗俗与低趣，也同时包含着理性与哲思。

除此之外，旧时代的艺术无法将形象与抽象的两面整合的如此有和谐的美感————因为它们不够自由。

只是，这个时代的人类没有相应的智慧将二次元变为一个新的文艺复兴的形式而已(甚至将其成为一个消极逃避的不可思议的事物)，这也是被物质、被一般性的思想所役。

回到话题，故事中莱妮丝与几个魔眼拥有者她们的角色出发点就是按照上述的反面的“不被物质所役”的形象。

就是超越现代的世俗文化的区域与资本物欲的界限。

浅显地说，可以理解为康德道德主义中的形象(这个道德不是文学中的那个道德)或者尼采思想里的那种超人。

二次元有个颇有意思的功能，能够创造出与现实社会、客观事物矛盾的人物形象——甚至无法寻找现实的依据，也就是不符合充足理由原则。

类似于saber、两仪式、薇尔莉特。

作者想塑造莱妮丝这么一个女性角色，现实中(包括生活)、连过去的小说与存在过的动漫都没有出现的一个“理想性”的女性。

她超越概念的，也是超越一般经验的。

这个角色作为诺克提斯的老师出现，就是那种老师——苍崎橙子之于黑桐干也的那种。

.

而对露娜弗蕾亚又是一个性格的改造。

诚实地说，作者写出第一部就是为了反驳原游戏这么一个矛盾的角色塑造，大白话讲就是——这个角色看着不爽，不畅快。

——喜欢她的温柔与知性散发的美感，但这个人物的塑造太过单薄，不立体。

没有足够的依据去证明露娜的心理变化或者这些情节的本身是孤谬的，甚至情节的量根本就不够。

这不是——玩家能不能够找的到角色的内心情感线索的问题，而是线索存不存在的问题。

所以写这本书的根本目的是为了改变露娜弗蕾亚的命运。

3.后记.终

然后为了改变她，必须要改变她的人物塑造。

当然，也许依靠一个所谓的穿越的男主去拯救露娜是个可以躲避角色塑造的好办法。

但是，这就不是为了露娜弗蕾亚而写了。

角色的命运要靠自己去改变，否则角色只是一个工具。

穿越式的男主拯救女主，然后皆大欢喜的故事所表达的情感过于——感性化了。

虽然，这种写法是个yy的好手段。

.

.

总结以上，露娜的命运必须要自己书写，正因为如此，她的性格就不能是游戏中的。

最后作者给她设定了一个性格——温柔，勇敢，智慧，知性，很强的批判能力。

看起来似乎与原游戏很相似？

那是因为还没写到下一句——

露娜弗蕾亚是一个女性化的更坚强的奥里维.耶南。

而诺克提斯的人格塑造是约翰克里斯多夫。

为了给予这两人最美好的爱情，就要给予这两人最深刻的灵魂。

这个世界上，还有什么是比一个文学家和一个音乐家的结合更浪漫的事情吗？如果有，那也是玛格丽特·米切尔与约翰·马施。

.

在爱的真正领域，艺术是量变到质变的催化剂，而物质只会是一种兴奋剂——还是短效的。

当然，这也是假设在公主与王子衣食无忧、经济富裕、魔力强大(不仅仅是富裕的程度)的情况下，他们有这个物质基础去追寻艺术与真理(但即使有这个基础，大部分人还是不会如此这般的，因为大部分富人还是被物欲所役)。

.

所谓的身为艺术家的皇族恋爱，不仅仅是用各国精致美味的餐点，穿华丽名贵的衣物与过奢华高雅的生活，还要欣赏雕塑、油画、壁画、建筑(参考罗曼式、哥特式、洛可可...)诗词书籍，钢琴音乐...

欣赏大自然壮观美丽的景色，在浩渺的星空下探索，像鱼儿样游淌在大海，如飞鸟般遨游在空中...

这叫做浪漫。

浪漫的基础不仅仅在于经济基础，还在于有魔法力量——公主与王子确实能飞，确实能游。

当然，看到这里，有人要问，艺术和这个矛盾激烈的世界好像格格不入啊？人类都要被使骸消灭了，还有时间谈艺术？

然而，这个世界观的设定恰恰是————艺术是真理的内核，魔法是真理的表象，通过艺术，主角们可以获得强大的魔法力量，从而对抗使骸，击败六神，找到星球的真相。

这个逻辑虽然离奇，但作为幻想，还是能被证明的。

因此，故事的所有就变为了:

【星球要被毁灭，人类缺乏力量。

缺乏力量怎么办？

真理(星球的本体)给部分人——角色们以艺术的灵感。

角色们通过艺术获得了力量(当然还有爱情、友情等等)，最后击败了星之病，成功保护了星球与人类，同时也捍卫了真理。】

——————最后承接后记.终

第一部结尾回顾：（参考CG电影开头）

诺克提斯和露娜聊着天，谈着最近几个月一起研究的世界末日的事情——上帝之子、圣子诞降、忒休斯、轮回、辉月女神、天选之王与神圣之使、两人的约定......安布拉与普莱纳两条小狗围在他们身边不时滚来滚去，活泼可爱，瑞弗斯则喝着酒得意洋洋地和周围贵族讲他如何教诺克提斯剑术的。

欢乐的时间在过去。

人们似乎发现了什么，远处有一个人影越来越近。

“雷吉斯国王！他来了”人群中发出一阵惊喜声，琳娜女王做了一个手势示意大家安静，然后拉着诺克提斯，向前走去。

赶来的雷吉斯大声喊着许久未见的亲人，“诺克提斯，露娜。”

诺克提斯看着父王不由浮上一股思念之情，已经4年没见了，“父亲！”

赶来的雷吉斯还没和其他贵族王公道好，就飞奔过来一把抱住了王子，“诺克提斯，这些日子还好吧？身体怎么样了？”

王子开心笑道：“在菲涅斯塔拉宫过的很好，病也找到原因了，父亲，不用担心。”

雷吉斯温柔地看着王子，并拥抱了下旁边的露娜，站起身来，“万分感谢，多亏了你们，诺克提斯的魔法才能正常释放。”

女王看着雷吉斯，伸开了手臂，“别这么客气，为老朋友办事也是理所当然的。”

雷吉斯神采奕奕地迎了上去。

手臂靠着手臂，脸颊碰着脸颊，

画面定格在王与王的拥抱之时。

遽然间，

平原后的最高山脉处发生一处巨响，如同火山爆发的轰鸣声，熊熊大火照亮了山峰。

众人被吓了一跳，一时间定在地上，不可思议地看着远处着火的菲涅斯塔拉宫。

还没等人们缓过神，思考什么情况时，更大的险境呈现在他们身边。

那是完全不可能的情况，那是皇族筹划一切都要避免的情况，那是哪时候发生都不可能现在发生的情况。

夜空被一群群黑色的机甲飞艇和空投下来无数的魔导兵笼盖，引擎的轰鸣声响彻天际，魔导燃料排出的废气遮蔽半空，到处都弥漫着死亡的气味。

第一魔导师360架飞艇集体出动，在它前面的，是从另一条航道，越过菲涅斯塔拉宫后直扑庆典地区，这是失去联系的第五师，两师数万魔导兵像蝗虫一般从天而降，肆虐在草原之上。

自动化的魔导兵有着钢精铁骨，即使万里高空落下，被砸了得不成人形，也能从诡异的角度站起来，头360度的扭过来，它们没有人性，没有情感，没有死亡的概念，只有执行命令的电子大脑。--------------它们被设置为，一旦确认敌人攻击就使用开火模式，而第五军团则将雷吉斯和诺克提斯的脸部作为攻击指标，一旦捕捉到就全面开火，显然亚丹对计划又暗自动了手脚。

惊慌失措的琳娜女王做出了此生最大的错误指令，“保护雷吉斯国王！”

对于眼前一片烟雾腾腾和只能看到敌人的雷吉斯来说，他心中满是不能理解，甚至连思考莱妮丝在哪里这种问题的时间都没有，他们不知道敌人的数量规模，也许是抱着敌人可能比较少能够直接歼灭这种可笑想法，或者是“碰到敌人应该抢先给予反击”的主流常识，雷吉斯国王双手一扬，炫目的雷光将周围逼近的魔导兵刺穿，同时巴雷特将军指挥近卫军向四面魔导兵开火。

用于应对王之剑的魔导兵受到的指令是：一旦碰见敌人立即全力以赴。

机关枪的枪火声密密麻麻，此起彼伏，响声之大，人们的耳朵都要被震聋了。

一瞬间，雷吉斯反应了过来，他眼前一片血雾，看到很多人被子弹撕裂，一股股血腥味让他不得不冷静，考虑到身后大量没有力量和枪械的庆典民众——

水晶屏障展开在众人身前，“琳娜，立即叫他们去避难，这里，”

枪击声响起。

惊慌失措的人群向四面八方疯狂逃窜，魔导兵的枪火朝向诺克提斯和近卫军，子弹倾泻而下，几乎笼罩了每一个角落，无数惨叫，呻吟，求饶声接连不断。

此时，护卫队认为，帝国想要暗杀路西斯父子二人，作为世世代代守护神使一族的他们，忠心耿耿，意志坚定，他们根本考虑不到自己周围都会被当做目标的情况，不反击会死，反击到还能作为路西斯的盾牌，因此他们自杀一般的冲向魔导兵团。

巴雷特将军打完了枪中的子弹，弃枪，拔出军刀，“全军听令，誓死保护诺克提斯”，冲向前面的魔导兵。

然后，巴雷特就被打成马蜂窝，头成了两截。

“雷吉斯，你快走，它们是针对你们的，不能让光耀之戒和诺克提斯落到帝国手里！！！”

雷吉斯终于醒悟过来，自己在这里一分钟，周围就有无数人受到牵连，便加大屏障范围，寻找着硝烟和血雾中的诺克提斯。

而在诺克提斯的身前，尸体堆叠着，尽是分不清是腿还是手臂的肉块，血泊里流动着肠子和眼珠，不知道男人还是女人的尸体被子弹的冲击力撕碎成一块块，一颗子弹呼啸略过他的耳畔，诺克提斯通过右眼看到，奔跑着的妇女脑袋像摔碎的西瓜一样四分五裂，她怀里抱着的女孩，被接下来一串机枪弹打成血色碎片。

“如果那是露娜的话？”

想法略过王子心头，他终于从恍惚失神和反胃的恶心中清醒过来。

他趴在地上，抱着露娜芙蕾雅，烟雾和石块遮住了魔导兵的射击角度，在攻击开始的一瞬间，他就下意识地扑倒了露娜。

“诺克提斯，我，”

怀中少女颤抖的身体和发颤的语音，像巨锤一样敲击王子的心灵，他想起了四年前的灾祸。

“不要离开我，我会保护你。”

一股夹杂着痛苦的愤怒，涌上他心头，盖亚魔力在体内奔流。

一股炙热的火焰凭空出现在诺克提斯所处位置，王子，左手朝四周一转，烈火组成的圆圈兀自膨胀开来，火势之大，将烟雾破开，灼热之息盖住了引擎轰鸣，其威力，像是地狱本来的业火，将四面八方蜂拥而至的魔导兵烧为灰烬。

烈焰范围之大，浓度之高，就如一道城墙将王子，露娜与帝国军团一分为二。

仇恨感，为自己以前没有力量的气愤感，在王子心头越涌越上。他现在有的是力量，全身都充满了魔力，犹如大堤决口，魔力像钢铁洪流般冲出了身体，解开了限制，誓要将周围一切粉碎殆尽。

甚至，已经到了失去理智的地步，露娜看着王子流满鲜血的右手，颤声道：“诺克提斯，快点逃离吧。”

确实，持续输出组成的烈焰之墙能将一波波魔导兵的攻击化为灰烬，但魔力再怎么持续也没魔导兵冲锋时间长，围住诺克提斯不过只需要几十个魔导兵，然而帝国有数万的魔导兵可以挥霍，同时，叫不走诺克提斯的雷吉斯只能支撑着水晶护壁，一边保护平民，一边缓慢地向火焰圈靠近。

帝国军已经捕捉到雷吉斯的和正在指挥撤退的女王。

格拉乌卡将军从飞艇上，像炮弹一般跃向雷吉斯国王。

与此同时，对使骸魔导部队也垂直落下来重重砸在地上，和前面第一军团魔导兵摔在地上不同，明显这支部队是被强化过的。

一队魔导兵直奔诺克提斯火圈所在，它们开启高压水枪打向王子制造的火焰，不过水并不能直接浇灭魔法制造出来的炎火，不断输出魔力的诺克提斯忽然跪倒在地上，一种力量透支的感觉浮现在他脑海里，他忽然发觉，自己制造火圈这种大范围低杀伤高耗魔的策略实在是愚蠢，敌人的目标是自己，自己只需要保护露娜就行。他还是不甘心就这样灰溜溜逃跑，满心的仇恨还没有地方发泄，这些魔导兵“聪明”地游走在火圈之外偷袭而没有像刚刚无脑来送死的情景让他越来越烦躁，就算露娜挽着他的右臂，拉着他一步步后退，露娜一声声大喊着叫他快跑的声音，还是没被他完全听进去，诺克提斯双眼开始变化，汪洋大海般的晶莹图案显现在眼中，他想让那些愚蠢的敌人知道什么才是力量？

但问题是，他双眼所看到的不过是帝国军的一部分，比如格拉乌卡将军这边他就没注意。

（对使骸）特殊魔导兵用喷射器释放的火焰虽然威力不大但仍将女王身边的亲卫队烧成焦炭，烈火很快蔓延至瑞弗斯面前，战场攻防速度太快，就几秒的时间，瑞弗斯根本没看清前面发生了什么变化。

一颗流弹划过瑞弗斯手臂，他吓得跪倒在地以为自己已经死了。

瑞弗斯茫然地看着周围遍地同伴的尸体，从战斗开始他就惊骇万分，在母王指挥下失神地撤退，虽然他军事锻炼极为勤勉，但遮掩不了他压根没见过战场的事实，他看着地上自己刚刚呕吐出来的食物，无法思考，对即将吞噬自己的火焰无动于衷。

“瑞弗斯！！！！！！”

女王一声悲怆的大喊。

恍惚中的瑞弗斯看到女王的金羽王袍随着火焰飘荡着，一把巨剑把女王胸膛一击穿透，剑尖直达瑞弗斯面前，死亡的冲击终于唤醒了他，“母亲，为什么？”他终于意识到，这张开双手保护自己儿子的背影是母亲最后的时刻。

巨剑被格拉乌卡拔出，“第一目标解决，下一个”，随着这句，周围魔导兵迅速离开瑞弗斯等趴在地下的幸存者，直奔向迅速靠近诺克提斯的雷吉斯国王。

格拉乌卡将军是帝国唯一可以承受“冰原”魔导神装的强壮男子，冰原本身是一种液态金属，运用流体力学组成“绝对”防御，以及混合（自然界存在的最坚固物质）——石墨烯打造成最锋利的剑。

雷吉斯望向力量耗尽被迫解除火圈的诺克提斯，心烦意燥地将靠近的一群魔导兵用雷掌劈碎，待他要靠近王子时，一股凉意从背后抖现。

格拉乌卡铆足了全身力量，一剑斩出，对向雷吉斯后背。战场之上，偷袭敌人后背的并机会不多。

雷吉斯经验丰富，听敌人剑刃破空之声就判断剑势方向。他向空中闪跃，以不可思议的角度避开这一凶狠斩击，不过受余波触及，背部西服划出一道口子。

“格拉乌卡将军”雷吉斯惊讶地叫出对面敌人的名字，动作不停，在半空中，身子旋转，倒悬在将军头顶，凭空出现一把宝剑握在他手上，从上往下迅速劈至格拉乌卡面前，从防御到反击，动作一气呵成，没有半点拖沓。

格拉乌卡由于刚刚是往前的动作，再加上魔衣带来无比刚猛的动态推力，向前的惯性会非常大，而此时雷吉斯避开锋芒跃至上空即断绝了对手以惯性动能压迫自己防御的——不利，并转化为攻击敌人视野盲区的——有利。

雷吉斯的剑已劈在正在前进的格拉乌卡肩部，然而将军并没有出现他想象中手臂被砍断的情景。

格拉乌卡一剑荡开雷吉斯手中长剑，待他翻在地上，便用力横剑劈去。

“当”的一声巨响，

雷吉斯持剑抵着对方巨剑，敌人剑招简单朴实，却十分迅速有力。

雷吉斯国王被巨剑压迫的连连后退几步，但他一凝神，手上剑边突然出现数十把水晶幻影剑，剑与剑叠加起来，荡开对方巨剑，制造出一丝空间。

雷吉斯此时右手指上戒指（光耀之戒）微微发出光芒，强大的魔力注入到他体内，他右手一施，强横无比的雷暴击向将军。

格拉乌卡没有停顿，举剑就挡，电光四溅的霹雳并不能粉碎他手中的巨剑，他暗笑一声，正准备将魔装动力开启，忽听对面雷吉斯似乎爆喝了一声。

雷吉斯加大了魔力输出，一股股魔力叠加到了雷电魔法中，紫色的雷电居然形成了黑色的光球，雷霆劈闪的范围越来越大，无数的电丝跃到对面将军周围，形成一个个浓烟小坑。

格拉乌卡的巨剑被持续不断的雷霆击得弯曲起来，“当”的一声，将军带着巨剑被弹飞十米，背部打在树干上，整个人匐了下来。

格拉乌卡定了下神，冲击波并不能对魔装里面的自己产生危害，他迅速站起身来，看向奔向诺克提斯的雷吉斯，指挥魔导兵拦截，心理琢磨着，就算不能杀掉国王也要带走王子。

然而刚刚另一处战场露娜一脸不理解地看着没有听自己劝告离开的诺克提斯，他明明右手已是鲜血淋漓，累得连跪着都要喘气，为什么还露出那么一副自信满满的笑容——还有那双不断变幻图案的眼睛，不知道现在不能用的吗？露娜看着持着枪械靠近的魔导兵，已经做好背着王子离开的准备。

诺克提斯看着四周围过来的魔导兵，笑着，扭曲着脸，他已经感觉到，自己某些深邃的地方在躁动，一种莫可名状的力量跨过空间将目视之地覆盖，这来自于深渊的鼓动，他感受着，狂笑着，他要将一切都粉碎殆尽。

这时，离王子不远的将军准备在国王到之前就将诺克提斯抓走，之后，被自杀式魔导兵挡住道路的国王再厉害，绝不可能比主导战场且靠机械动力推进的自己速度快，即使距离比国王远，靠冲击力也能撞开他——要怪的话，就怪这王子不及时逃吧。

然而此时，王子视野还是没有捕捉到格拉乌卡将军。

瑞弗斯跪在地上看着不断与魔导兵战斗的雷吉斯，满脸痛苦地恳求道：“求求您了，雷吉斯国王，救救我们”，然而国王只能回头悲哀地看他一眼。

千钧一发之间，一道流星划过天际，直向战场扑来。

——————要说是流星，那也太小了吧，但如果是人？格拉乌卡正准备前进的动作戛然而止，不是不想前进，而是，如果前面的道路突然变成了大坑，这还怎么前进？

莱妮丝从天而降。

她还“飞”在高空上的时候，就将长剑——费米挥到诺克提斯所在地面上。

带着魔力的剑一插入地面，大地便龟裂开来，澎湃无比的盖亚波动将诺克提斯拉回现实，还有莱妮丝那熟悉的语音，“白痴诺克特，你自己想死，还让露娜给你陪葬啊！！！”

莱妮丝落在格拉乌卡将军面前，脚下的大地瞬间凹陷下去，她面带愤怒地看向对面的神罗战士。

就算是听同僚无数次说莱妮丝的“神话事迹”，就算是心中推测过无数次莱妮丝的恐怖实力，而道听途说、凭空想象和近在眼前是完全不一样的，格拉乌卡将军就算早有准备，此时心中却没有半点“为何不晚点过来”的疑惑，光是她周身散发的气势，就能够让格拉乌卡骇然，几乎没做思考，将军就发出了命令。

不论是攻击诺克提斯的还是雷吉斯的，此时都集中一起，蜂拥而至往莱妮丝奔去，而格拉乌卡，将盔甲上的动态推动力开至最大，紧握长剑，准备攻击。

莱妮丝双拳一握，全身魔力由内而发，周围空气被激震开来，空间像是被魔力凝固，无数子弹和魔导兵被挡在以她为中心的圆球状气团外。

时间被定格在那一瞬间——停在半空中的子弹和动弹不得的魔导兵以及就算用动态推力也逼不近她魔气圆球内半点的格拉乌卡，组成一幅类似时空停滞的画面。

莱妮丝眼神一凛，裹在她身周的球状能量体如同气球般爆炸开，一股股能量将空气变为了旋风，瞬间将周围所有魔导兵撕为碎片，纯粹力量发出的炽息炙烤着大地，地面被气波碾成一块块，她斜眼望向逼近国王父子的魔导部队，右肩一抖，不断肆虐的能量风暴像是找到了突破口，形成一道剑光，爆射至敌军位置，将魔导兵瞬间将其吞没。

她右手握拳当空打向格拉乌卡。

被莱妮丝周围魔气压迫的无法前进的格拉乌卡突然感觉一种前所未有的危机感直上心头，本能地举剑横档，剑锋朝着莱妮丝右拳，然而，

剑刃未碰及她拳头，巨剑就被空气中传来的拳风震成半液态，

格拉乌卡被压得直接双脚跪下，

跪下的地面被传导而来的能量击碎，如同蜘蛛网般，蔓延至整个战场，以格拉乌卡为中心，地面出现巨大辐射状圆坑。

这是魔拳术——崩.撼地。

“魔导装甲居然被击破了”格拉乌卡看着双手上变成液态，慢慢剥落的魔装铠甲............................

莱妮丝紧接着一脚踢向格拉乌卡腹部，移山拔海般的巨大魔力将格拉乌卡从战场一下打到半空之中，直射向千米外的山峦。

露娜芙蕾雅瞠目结舌地看着这个场景，格拉乌卡的身体就像飞弹一样钻入对面高山，一阵毛骨悚然的巨响从山体发出，那里赫然出现一个空心巨洞。

莱妮丝对国王使了个抱歉的眼神，雷吉斯会意之后立马赶向诺克提斯。

“诺克提斯！”

听着父王的呼唤，脑子已经清醒的诺克提斯对着露娜说了声对不起，便拉住露娜的手向父王走去，但是不过才几步，巨大的反噬力就让他倒地不起。现在的他只能被父王抱着往前行。

雷吉斯一把抱住瘫痪状态的诺克提斯，左手拉住露娜便往海港方向逃，瑞弗斯绝望地看着国王，他知道对方不可能顾及自己了。

莱妮丝的话响在每一个幸存者脑耳边，“都到我背后，帝国军由我来阻挡。”

露娜牵着雷吉斯的手，清晰感觉到，右手抱着诺克提斯还拉着自己的国王，速度根本快不起来，自己不会快速行动的魔法，而一旦雷吉斯左手再抱住自己，面对可能隐藏在对面的突袭部队就束手无力了，心想“这样下去，很可能，3个人都逃不了吧”。

露娜轻声说了句，“谢谢，雷吉斯，请照顾好诺克提斯”，她松开了手，雷吉斯回头惊愕地看着他，一瞬间就明白了，扭头迅速一跳，飞跃在空中。

半昏半迷的诺克提斯，看着和自己渐渐远去，苦笑着的站立不动的露娜芙蕾雅，

他回想起了这4年种种美妙的时光，

他回想起了第一次露娜握住自己手时自己的羞涩，

他会想起了露娜第一次和自己聊天时那种希冀的表情，

他想着，

然而，这一次又是因为自己的缘故，

上一次因为自己的弱小，而这一次却因为自大，

如果自己不滥用力量，而一开始就带露娜离开的话，

可是没有如果，也没有然后，

事情一旦发生就没有后悔路可以走，

两个人，两道目光碰撞在一起，

在这分离的一刹那，

咫尺，天涯。

就像两个流浪星球似的，诺克提斯和露娜走近了一下，又在无垠中分开了，也有可能是永久的分开了。

这将是，诺克提斯未来内心，深深的一个窟窿。

能不能填补，未知。

天上的旗舰飞艇缓缓靠近现场，里面的人总算看清了形势，所谓王之剑根本就不存在。

但是魔导兵还在陆地之上，他们还要继续按照命令追捕国王父子，直到大海边缘。

挡在魔导部队前面的只有一个人，莱妮丝。

她看着对面不断靠近的密密麻麻魔导军团。

扎扎团长想让莱妮丝让开，他不想和对方动武，但他也不认为坐拥三十多万魔导兵还有什么惧怕对面一人的理由。

欧文大声喊着：“凯恩，立即全部设置为只能行走模式，看到她后面了吗？他妈的全是平民。”

莱妮丝冷眼看了看，越飞越高的旗舰飞艇，随即向后面人群下达立即离开自己周围的要求。

她不经意瞥到，有一女孩尸体，脑袋和身体分开，旁边似乎还有保护过她的不成人像的尸块，血已经被刚才冲击波震荡的干净了。

莱妮丝视野所至，尽是，不成人形的肉泥，肉块，被烧焦的尸体。

她看着，连人都不是的，凶手，

魔导兵像是完全不知道莱妮丝存在样的，一步步走来。

整齐的踏步声井然有序，铿锵有力，

事实上，只要莱妮丝不使用武器，根据摄像头确定目标的魔导兵连举枪防御都不会做。

莱妮丝并没有拔出旁边地上的费米剑。

她一声低吟，“居然敢杀女人。”

莱妮丝脸色陡变，冷酷至极的表情浮现在她面部，她整个人散发出阵阵寒气，那阴晦的如同来自地狱般声音响起---------

“尼夫海姆，你们用什么来回应我的愤怒？”

金黄色纹路布满莱妮丝身体，眼睛变为黑紫罗兰色。

一声巨响，响彻云霄，陡然间，莱妮丝身前的大陆颤抖不已。

天空呻吟着，广阔无垠平原上的大陆瞬间崩裂，地面被分为一块一块巨岩，悬在空中，魔导兵在巨石下就和蚂蚁一般，千里平原，数十万魔导兵所在之地被穆因神力化为碎石。

空气夹杂着隆隆低鸣，莱妮丝双手一翻，无数夹杂着魔导兵的巨型石块合并汇笼，地层终于承受不了，分裂开来，发生了巨大的地震。

如古代的艾特罗开海，现在的莱妮丝将面前的大陆，一分为二，形成一道无垠的天堑，无数巨岩夹杂着魔导兵遗骸被魔力风暴刮卷到天堑两边。

伟力感应着伟力，莱妮丝望向远处一座高山之上，那发生了震天动地的光爆，半座山被移平，定眼看去，在一片烟雾中，全身散发魔光的史黛拉手持阿努纳奇光剑，剑从背后刺穿了马杜克的胸膛。

悸痛传达到每一个魔眼拥有者心中。

.

.

剧情梗概:

剧情承接最终幻想永恒之弦(第一部)。

第二部——最终幻想剑之神韵

01大纲:

故事开始时，史黛拉女皇的军队已经占领伊欧斯的大部分国土。

女王剑指路西斯，意图统一星球，“我要成为全世界人的女皇。”

为了切断路西斯王都与中部大陆的联系——“悬因索姆尼亚于孤境之中”，女王发动对加哈拉的侵略，加拉哈是路西斯王都前侧最后的一座战略城市，有大量工业人口与魔法工厂，以及多道防御公事，攻破加拉哈等于半只脚踏进王都的大门。

晶历称为“加哈拉之战”。

诺克提斯接到路西斯上议会的指令，与蒂法、克劳德、爱丽丝共同赶赴主战场，协助王者之剑。

因为剑队无法对抗尼夫海姆的第一军团——以萨菲罗斯为将军的魔导机械部队和军用使骸的攻击。

国内的魔法战士除了莱妮丝伯爵，只有这四人最为强大。莱妮丝不喜欢参于国际政治与战争，是个遗世独立的学者。因此四人对战争走向极为重要，而这场战争也是路西斯最后挽回局面的机会。

战争中，四人展现的魔法力量在剑队眼中宛若战神。

诺克提斯依靠魔眼【弦击】(至高的空间抹消魔法，作用于物理学上的弦，弦即空间的维度，比如三维空间就只有三弦，弦击是一种消灭维度的魔法)消灭视野内的使骸与魔导军。

另一处，克劳德主攻蒂法辅助，爱丽丝远程，和萨菲罗斯不分上下。

帝国军处于明显劣势，诺克提斯在期间还救了剑之队一些成员——尼克斯与某矮胖男。

然而，这只是帝国第一军团(陆空)。

新建的第二军团——海空舰艇部队(26艘魔导航空母舰，13个大型航母战斗群...)在史黛拉的带领下已经包围整个路西斯东大陆。(战斗卡)

史黛拉的战略是以第一魔导部队为诱饵，吸引路西斯主力，然后带领海军消灭路西斯水面舰艇与三艘护国航母，达到统治海权的目的。

由于帝国能源源不断生产无人机式的魔导兵，因此第一军团的覆灭不会有太大消耗。

.

事实上，在军事领域，路西斯已经日薄西山，无力与强盛的尼夫海姆军对抗。

诺克提斯这样的魔法战士也无法弥补这种军工业领域的差距——他的魔眼消耗巨大，无法进行持久战。

而萨菲罗斯虽然不能击败蒂法三人，但只靠牵制就能让路西斯最精锐的组合无法投入到反击战中。

剑队在女皇庞大的海洋舰队下只能放弃。

就这样，加哈拉落入尼夫海姆之手，路西斯败局已定。

02:

战略撤退后，由于剑队很多人员来自加哈拉，失去家园让他们沮丧懊恼，诺克提斯王子为他们作了演讲，名叫利波特的队员很感动，与尼克斯一起宣誓为王子而战。

回国后，王子因魔力消耗过度只能当回学生，与伊格尼斯、普朗托上学。而克劳德与蒂法被雷吉斯国王安排秘密潜入阿格鲁德岛国，去向塞拉与首相雷霆寻求国际支援。

虽然阿格鲁德臣服于尼夫海姆，但由于独特的地理位置与经济力量，一向对史黛拉女皇貌合神离，而史黛拉并没有能完全控制这个国家的绝对力量——因为首相雷霆也是魔眼拥有者。(魔眼是顶尖魔法师的象征)

雷吉斯王非常清楚，随着加哈拉这个战略重地的沦陷，王都已经完全暴露在帝国火炮之下，且海陆都被封锁，类似一个孤悬的岛屿，既无法获得军工业所需的矿石物资，也没有魔法军人的补充，连魔药的元素都获取不了，能够抵抗尼夫海姆的仅仅是——水晶屏障。

而水晶屏障的力量源自王座，消耗国王寿命，在帝国不断消耗战式的对屏障轰炸下，雷吉斯自认为支持不到3年，比这更急迫的是，王都的经济系统因尼夫海姆的封锁和制裁，只能坚持1年，一年之后，国家金融系统即会破产，货币会变废纸，房价暴跌，通货膨胀会达到难以置信的地步——大崩溃，而魔法，因为缺乏资源...

.

而对尼夫海姆而言，征服王都也不是轻而易举的事情，因为对方的水晶屏障确实是——牢不可破。

战争拖得越久，帝国的消耗也越惊人，而帝国由于缺乏水晶之力，无法高效对抗使骸，内部也是危机重重。史黛拉希望获得路西斯的光耀之戒与神圣水晶，不仅是为了征服世界，更是为了得到能保护自己人民的力量。

只是，尼夫海姆与路西斯人互相不能理解，不知道对方真实想法。

况且——水晶只有一个，不是路西斯就是尼夫海姆的，这是零和博弈。

在这个环境下，尼夫海姆首相亚丹来到雷吉斯国王面前，要求签订和平协议，以因索穆尼亚王都的和平换取帝国名义上的统治权。

毫无疑问，这就是割地换和平。

但莱妮丝突然出现(莱妮丝与亚丹的关系见第一部)，狠狠奚落了亚丹，并威胁亚丹“如果不修改条约，就让亚丹是怪物的真相暴露出来”。(莱妮丝是绝对强者，只是不常参与世俗的争斗，认为尼夫海姆与路西斯...具体见第一部)

莱妮丝的参于让亚丹心生恐惧(如果莱妮丝参加战争，将会给尼夫海姆致命打击)，只能退一步与召集两国外交官进行商议。

经过了大约一个月的商议(讨价还价)，最终的和平协议版本如下:

1.路西斯与尼夫海姆及两个附属国共同建立【伊欧斯合众国及神圣帝国】。

2.路西斯立即允许尼夫海姆代表团进入水晶屏障，放弃一切武力对抗。

3.王都将会变为特别行政区，保留独立权。

4.合众国第一任总统选定为史黛拉。

5.神圣帝国皇位由路西斯王族世代传承

6.总统为合众国元首，皇帝为合众国象征，实行二元统治

7.按照贵族传统，用一场婚姻象征和平，戴涅布莱的公主露娜弗蕾亚与诺克提斯王子将要结婚，婚后，露娜弗蕾亚继承戴涅布莱王位，诺克提斯则成为合众国第一任皇帝

03:

露娜在国家成为附属后，在尼夫海姆皇家学院上学，老师就是女皇史黛拉。

女皇是个双重性格的女人(病娇)，一方面富有女性的爱心，另一方面又野心勃勃。但在教育露娜上，她无所保留，投入一切，希望露娜能成为自己的继承人——无论思想还是魔法。

她即是天使又是恶魔，黑化后会非常危险，尤其尼夫海姆人本就遗传了远祖的贪婪与暴戾，但史黛拉有自知之明，早早告诉露娜“万一有那么一天，我希望——你作为我的弟子，阻止我。”

在尼夫海姆，除了学习和神使的工作，她还用笔记本、安布拉与诺克提斯远程通信，互相发出生活中的照片...

这又是另一个方面的故事了。

而在父亲(魔眼拥有者马杜克，第一部后未死，隐居)因衰老临死时，还接受了马杜克全部的魔法力量，她传承了盖亚魔法——强力意志(能够超脱表象世界，将自己的意志映射到世界意志上，能够利用抑制力)，也开启魔眼，同时，在史黛拉的教学下，暗中成为了一名极其强大的魔法师。

然而露娜的魔法能力不被外国人所知，因为被史黛拉要求作为国家机密。(史黛拉为何选择异国公主为继承人，具体见第一部。另外，基因嵌合技术培育的萨菲罗斯由于身体情况，无法接受婚衣魔法，因此不被选为继承人。选露娜是因为只有她能继承——学识与力量，以及信念。)

就这样，和平协议提出后，露娜抱着对婚礼的期盼来到了因索姆尼亚。(之前，剑队女成员克劳被派去接露娜，某帝国间谍想趁机杀死她，却被史黛拉否决，因为现在动手只会让雷吉斯警觉。克劳到戴涅布莱找露娜但没找到，到了尼夫海姆却发现露娜和史黛拉工作在一起，两人几乎形影不离，没有机会介入，只能无功而返。)

04:

诺克提斯除了蒂法三人还有普朗拖与伊格尼斯两个好友。

普朗托是小学认识的，因一次意外的见面，王子随口讲了些关于锻炼的技巧就让这个黄发孩子誓死追随。

至于伊格尼斯，是父皇委托来做辅导的，智商很高，善于谋略，一表人才，一看就是未来的丞相人选，还很贴心，会做家务。

有了他，爱丽丝与诺克提斯在公寓的食物绝不用担心。

随着蒂法与克劳德的远行，爱丽丝、诺克提斯、伊格尼斯与普朗托组成了一个队伍，号称“王者小队”，虽然名字很俗气，但实力不可小觑。

和平条约会谈的一个晚上，诺克提斯也参与其中，人散之后，他独自走在议会厅顶楼的螺旋廊道观景，正好碰到一个女人——赫然是尼夫海姆女皇史黛拉。

原来史黛拉早就潜入路西斯，她很关心这次和平协议的签立，因为她希望——建国。

建立一个全新的政体和世界性国家是她毕生盼望的，因为她骨子里是个反战人士，希望统一星球，让民族与民族，国家与国家融为一体，这种理想主义的内核与现实主义的思维习惯结合在一起塑造了她，史黛拉既扭曲又正义。

而站在诺克提斯面前的女皇则是温柔善良的“白化女皇”，简称白LOAD。

当时史黛拉的气质无与伦比，在皎洁月光的辉映下，美的非语言能描述，【对于第一次目睹女皇真人风采的诺克提斯来说，相遇那一刻便是永恒。】

他们一起看着女神艾特罗的画，在皎洁的月光下，聊起了艺术...聊起了不可视之界，聊起了六神以及世界。

(具体参考b站v13Gin酱的视频)

.

.

【世界完全是表象，正因为是表象，所以它的存在需要认知的主体来支持。】

——语出叔本华名著《作为意志和表象的世界》

“诺克提斯先生也能看到拿束光芒吧？我也看的见。”

“嗯。你是从何时能看到那束光的？”

“眼睛变化的那一刻。”

“果然，你也有魔眼啊，女皇大人。”

“这不是理所当然的吗？”

“啊，真是抱歉，我的意思是，你也能感知到事物内在必然之理，就像那道光——按克劳德说，是介于第四维度与三维空间的物质转化的通道，即——弦。”

...

...

...

.

.

事后，诺克提斯被深深感动，认为女皇是一个完美的女人，是一个真心追求和平的女人，第二天他对雷吉斯国王说:“我们伊欧斯马上要迎来新的黎明。”

国王笑了一下，拍拍他肩膀，意味深长地说:“如果真是这样就好了，没人希望未来那漫长的黑夜。”

和平会议后，雷吉斯让诺克提斯和朋友启程去阿格鲁德，在那里，将举办他的婚礼。

王子知道父亲用意，万一——如果有万一的话，阿格鲁德是唯一能依靠的国家，那儿很安全，有首相雷霆的保护，尼夫海姆不会破坏他与露娜的婚礼，况且，婚后的旅行与蜜月定在晶莹剔透的梦幻城市——水都再合适不过了。

王子、爱丽丝、普朗托、伊格尼斯启程。

05:

随着和平条约的公布，王都人欢呼雀跃，他们以为自己绝对安全了，而且路西斯的王子还会是将来世界的合众国的皇帝，这无疑是个鼓舞人心的事件。

一时间民众都为和平兴奋，举办庆典，放烟花...(剧情卡xxx)

只有剑之队的那些出身加哈拉的外地人闷闷不乐，他们为路西斯王卖力征战十几年，得到的就只有家乡的沦陷与队长的话“你们可以放下武器回家去找工作了，剑之队没有存在的必要，我们没有敌人了”——

被尼夫海姆统治只有一点不好，那就是尼夫海姆政府在对抗使骸的方面远没有路西斯王室高效，亚丹名言——“贫穷与弱小的人就放任毁灭吧，这是自然淘汰”尼夫海姆是资本家与金融家统治的国家，他们的良心都用在赚钱上。

这个情况，没有经历过战争与使骸袭击的王都市民不能理解。

剑之队解散后分成两派，一派加入了某尼夫海姆秘密组建的社团当中，不知道在干什么。他们属于离职状态。

另一派如尼克斯，属于高级魔法战士，有幸被皇室安排特殊任务，属于再就业状态。

尼克斯的任务是担当露娜弗蕾亚的保镖——由于露娜的魔法实力是尼夫海姆的国家机密，所以雷吉斯相当担心露娜的安危，并派当时最忠心的将士保护。

剑之队队长德拉特则担当这次签订仪式的安全顾问。

(场景卡xx)

尼克斯开着汽车去接露娜，没想到露娜与史黛拉女皇在同一处地点，接受路西斯民众的瞻仰。

其实就是一场签名会——史黛拉与露娜是全伊欧斯最美丽的两名女人，合称“伊欧斯双骄”，史黛拉还有很多“女皇专属写真集”“女皇音乐舞台专辑”等等，就像一个潮流明星...(人物卡)

接两人上车的尼克斯战战兢兢的，但很快就因女皇风趣的谈话而放松心情。

(对话卡)

史黛拉穿着一点不像一个手握世界权力的皇帝，非常简单，一件露脐上衣配热裤，还有个水晶高更鞋——就像个时尚女孩。

(人物外貌卡)

女皇的风格就是这样，在非正式场合，简单随性，亲切自然，毫无架子。

和她的交流是非常愉快的，只是她知道尼克斯是露娜的保镖后，随口一句“真希望几天后不会是露娜来保护你——哦，这肯定不会发生的——别在意，我在自言自语。”让尼克斯感到困惑。

尼克斯送女皇到下榻的酒店后带露娜前去王堡与雷吉斯国王会面，比起活跃的史黛拉，露娜像有什么心事，闷闷不乐的样子，他只能与露娜聊些有关女皇与婚礼的事情......

王堡，王殿内，见到露娜弗蕾亚的雷吉斯国王很高兴，直接告诉露娜他的计划，希望露娜不要耽搁，直接前往阿格鲁德与王子结婚，他想儿子与露娜能尽早远离这场纷争——比起儿子将要获得的傀儡皇帝的头衔，他宁愿诺克提斯平凡幸福地过日子，与露娜一起。

然而露娜思考了一会，露出不失礼貌又毅然的神情，说:“尊敬的陛下，只要有使骸存在的一天，我就不会过平凡的日子，因为尼夫海姆需要我作为神使的力量，没有我，他们无法设立结界驱逐使骸——我无法逃走，不是不想而是不能，我不能拿民众的性命来换取我自己的幸福......这是作为神使的责任。更何况，逃走的话，尼夫海姆军会追到天涯海角，这对诺克提斯也是一种负担。”

“真是令人遗憾。”

“是的，所以这次和平协议的签订才尤为重要。”

“你说的没错，露娜，只要停战，你与诺克提斯就能正当光明在一起，世界和平，民族互相理解，真是个完美的结局。可是考虑到现今的政治形式，怎么看——这都像个童话。”

“我就是为守护这份和平而来到此处的，相信我路西斯王，只要我在，我不会允许史黛拉做任何破坏和平的行为。”

06:

签订仪式前一日晚上。

最后的晚宴。

庆祝的烟火布满天空。

史黛拉女皇身穿正装与路西斯贵族们交谈甚欢，之后，雷吉斯王与露娜、史黛拉一起看星星...

似乎是美好未来的前奏，然而——

回去后，史黛拉就换了一副面孔，露出诡谲的神情与冷酷的笑容，与首相亚丹交谈着。

亚丹也就是剑神指定的复仇者，这个暂且不提，亚丹为了复仇一直鼓动史黛拉，并怂恿民众发动战争，是个典型的“坏角色”。

“亚丹，雷吉斯王将最强的王子四人组，蒂法二人组转移到境外是为什么？”

“也许是相信和平协议吧，放心的...”

“这么蠢的人能维持路西斯国政几十年，与我对抗到现在？”

“啊哈，那就是———陛下懂的，我不方便说(故意示弱——诱敌深入——引君入瓮)，总之，这反而减少了我们的敌人，这个雷吉斯实在是败于太过精明，不知道力量集中远远比分散要来的效率高。”

“亚丹，也许他是降低是风险呢!到底，这样即使攻占了王都——他们的那些重要人物一个都没有控制住。”

“那是胜利后的小打小闹了，到底，对付魔法战士，就应该各个击破。”

“哼，也正因为如此，王都防御如此薄弱的机会可不多见——这是千载难逢的，所以，亚丹，分析下现在我们对手的整体实力，露娜弗蕾亚——真是个棘手的女人，我叫她不需要跟过来，可以直接去结婚，她偏要来，摆明监督我；而莱妮丝——这人要是前期发飙我们就失败了，科尔将军——这个家伙归你解决。”

“请放心，科尔在史前遗迹考察，可以派扎克斯——”

“他不适合干这种事情，派文森特。”

“是，陛下。”

“那么莱妮丝呢？”

“她不是人格分裂吗？我们可以利用她的精神异常。”

“很好，我会与不可视之界的隐秘神联系——让她一直晕厥直到我们计划完成。”

“吾皇真是神机妙算，运筹帷幄——”

“别废话，最难办的是露娜弗蕾亚——啊，想想就头疼，另一个我把一切都交给她了，她的力量——”

“不用担心，陛下，我已经为美丽的露娜小姐制定了一台昏睡方案。”

“哦?”

“我针对她的神使之力，通过神罗医药，专项研发一种迷药，这种迷药是对基因型，只能作用于她。”

“你别说你请她喝酒？然后下药，这么蠢的法子一眼就看出来了。”

“不，由我们的头号间谍德拉特操作，混入刚刚晚宴的红酒中。”(注:见第一部，被女皇引诱，在第一部最后，真.格拉乌卡战死后，暗中继任他的魔衣装甲——冰原，实力对一般人来说很强大，只是对有魔眼的顶级战力，有维度差距，类似燃料空气炸弹与核炸弹。真的格拉乌卡已死，他是假的，而其他人不知道这一点，不知道他已经叛变，也不知道女皇可以用婚衣魔力远程诱魅人心——精神操控)

“妙计，我也中了啊？等等，完全没有感觉，婚衣魔力也捕捉不到。”

“啊哈哈，这可是我国医药专家萨菲罗斯研制的，能混迹于无形，而且——只能作用于露娜，还是肠溶缓释型迷药，发病于7个小时后，那时，间谍会——陛下懂的。”

史黛拉眯起眼睛，露出让人战栗的笑容。

“你果然是个优秀的大臣呢——优秀的可怕。”

“可怕只是对敌人的。”

“希望如此——希望你的才智永选为我所用，否则——”

亚丹立即半跪致意:“我亚丹永远效忠于陛下，吾皇剑之所向，乃吾心之所指。”

07:

签订仪式前一个小时。

得知露娜被“劫走”的雷吉斯心中极为震恐，似乎露娜弗蕾亚的安危比他的国家更为重要，想都没想就让尼克斯联系前剑队成员，重组剑队，救出露娜。

理论上，那些被迫退出剑队的成员不会听从国王的命令，但此时居然一听到电话就立即赶赴前线——这个异常并没有被尼克斯觉察。

但即使尼克斯速度够快，也无法及时带回露娜弗蕾亚了。

时间都在史黛拉的计算之内。

仪式开始前十分钟，尼夫海姆豪华车队鱼贯而入王堡广场，在一阵阵民众的呼喊声中，史黛拉从车中出来，她无比耀眼，无比高贵，无比美丽，也无比自信，面朝王都人民鞠了一躬，气质华美如一朵玫瑰——只不过是带了刺的。

签订仪式开始。

两派都是军事官员列位，气氛不像议事厅外欢呼雀跃的群众，无比凝重与严肃。

因为——

在没有放下屠刀前，对都不知道对方能干什么，会干什么。

雷吉斯王因为处理露娜被劫一事稍晚进入大殿。

走到正座前，对史黛拉说:“请原谅我来迟了，有一个意料之外的麻烦。”

“真让我惊讶，是什么？”

“只是一个小盗贼而已。”

“能偷走国王事物的人用小盗贼来形容，不太贴切吧？”

“不管什么盗贼对我来说都是小。”

“希望您的属下能立刻解决。”

“自然，偷走的东西很快都要被归还。”

“难以置信，你是王者中沉着的典范。”

史黛拉小声说:“但我有些疑问，你何以如此自信？”

雷吉斯拧了下嘴唇，心中有些愠气，肃然道:“因为这件事物不仅仅是装饰品，它有自己的意志，足以打破任何盗贼的束缚。”

“嗯。”史黛拉表面认真，点了下头，内心却在狂笑，说:“确实，如此强大又美丽的事物还是离得远一点比较好，而小盗贼肯定体会不到——这种战略武器的危险。”

雷吉斯皱了眉头。

此时，克劳德父亲，克拉鲁斯宰相跑到国王身边耳语“陛下，剑队找到了公主”。

.

史黛拉皇帝与雷吉斯王走到契约书前。

“你找到那个窃贼了吗？”

“找到了。被偷走的东西完好无损。”

“非常好，要是有损可就是灾难了。到底这可是我们两国合二为一的证明。”

雷吉斯王已经暗中运转魔力脉络，从露娜被劫一事他就知道了对方的意图。

史黛拉用魔法释放气波，让钢笔悬浮在空中，眯起眼睛，觑向雷吉斯，柔魅地说:“无论下一秒如何——条约是一定要签署的，因为和平不是目的，立国才是。我们必须要为下一代的和平立下基础。”

雷吉斯咬着牙，与史黛拉先握手，然后在被魔法结界保护的契约上签下重如千钧的两个名字。

雷吉斯:“我听说贵国以法为上帝。即使皇帝也必须遵守法律。”

“没错，法律面前，人人平等，这是我国强盛之基石。”

“那么您能保证任何窃贼都被制裁吗？”

“雷吉斯王，我听不懂。”

“窃国之贼。”

史黛拉翘了下嘴唇，“只要你能证明，就算是神也要制裁。”

“证明？你是指律师。”


	22. 大结局

“没错，法律是逻辑的学问，一切必须符合逻辑，必须有证据，能证明犯罪才叫罪犯，而不是道听途说。”

“即使亲眼看到——”

“即使你真做了，只要你能证明你没做，那么你就是没做。亲爱的雷吉斯王，法律不是靠眼睛看到的，是靠智慧推理的。法是强者的武器。”

雷吉斯转头盯着史黛拉说:“这是对受害者的警告，不能示弱，以免放松正义之手。”

史黛拉脸颊突然抽动，柔声笑道:“也许吧，尊敬的国王，我的理解是——正义与罪恶如正负离子般能互相转换，而法律就是其中的氧化或还原反应，简单地说————【法无禁止即可为，恶无证明即可行】。”(战争不能被证明是邪恶的——就算本质是邪恶的，也能被发动，因为最后的胜者改写历史，将邪恶变为正义)

两人说话的同时，雷吉斯手掌冒出阵阵晶莹的雷光。

话语的最后一个字————

王堡一阵周围一阵定向爆破的巨响。

史黛拉与雷吉斯同时动手，光剑阿努纳奇直射路西斯王胸膛，雷吉斯的17把幻影剑陡然显现，形成圆形剑阵，护住身体。

随着两人的动作，尼夫海姆军官拔出魔导枪，路西斯军官则射出水晶剑。

魔导与魔力，魔枪与水晶，布满了整个大厅。

战争开始。

08:

战场分为三个区域，一是主战场签订厅，二是神圣水晶贮藏室，三是剑队奔赴的魔导艇。

萨菲罗斯带军官突入神圣水晶室，一路上无人能敌，王之盾部队为保存有生力量只能放弃水晶。

然后靠间谍德拉特给的情报打开封印门。

第二战场结束后，萨菲罗斯需要立即前去中部大陆，提防和阻止诺克提斯等人得知消息后用魔法回来进入战场。

远方空艇中尼夫海姆负责情报战的霍普顺势黑入路西斯国家防御网络，切断对方军用通信，使他们犹如盲子，无法动员。

夺取神圣水晶后，路西斯王的魔法屏障就会失效，尼夫海姆魔导艇便可长驱直入。

之后，按史黛拉的秘密计划，“故技重施”。

第一，慌称雷吉斯国王因魔力消耗过度，导致晕厥，魔法屏障被迫消失。

第二，慌称王都将被流星雨攻击，尼夫海姆援助部队(吉尔与蕾菲娅)协助民众避难，撤离。

第三，神罗公司操控的秘密魔艇部队对王都重工业区实行轰炸，使其丧失军事能力。

第四，利用资本与媒体进行舆论操控，让人民误以为这次战争纯粹是——意外导致的自然灾害。

由于战后——历史由强者书写，因此再大的谎言，民众也只能接受。

第三区域——露娜弗蕾亚所处的舰艇内:

尼克斯带领剑之队突入，发现VIP室内沉睡中的露娜，将其唤醒，露娜醒后意识到问题严重，跺了一下脚，非常恼怒，往室内墙壁一撞，直接撞出一个人形大洞，去舰艇中心室。

尼克斯等人惊讶露娜所展现的力量。然后跟着露娜到指挥室，更让人惊讶的是，所有帝国兵见到露娜都主动避让，敬礼，露娜叫他们干什么他们就干什么，连剑之队都没有干扰。

尼克斯问这是什么情况，“露娜公主，你不是人质吗？为何能命令他们。”

露娜嘴角抽搐了下，“人质？那是帝国舆论的烟雾弹，实际——我是尼夫海姆的公爵，除了史黛拉与总理亚丹，具有一级指挥权——但是，”

她摇了摇头，“但是现在我只能操控这一艘空艇，另外都被亚丹这家伙命令去攻击王都工业设施了，该死，他们怎么让我昏迷的？我昨天怎么就没注意到这点，难道他们很久前就制定好支开我的计划吗？这个史黛拉!”

尼克斯有些听不懂，突然，艇内一阵响声，有只八爪魔兽出现，是间谍释放的，尼克斯拉住露娜想让保护她，并让她赶快离开王都，因为情报显示，王都已经成为战场。

但露娜只说，“一路去王都，我要救出雷吉斯王。”

她看着章鱼魔兽，眼睛冷峻地一定，整个空间都被她体内的强力意志覆盖，手朝空中，一个魔幻巨手陡然出现，将怪物狠狠扯碎——强力意志可以将自然界任何元素转化为幻想的形态，是意志的具现魔法。

边上隐藏在剑之队的一半德拉特手下的间谍们凛然心惊，他们知道无法正面袭击露娜，只能偷偷去破坏空艇的动力设施，他们的目标是拖延露娜进入战场的时机。

(剧情卡xxx)

就这样双方僵持了一段时间，剑之队发生内战，伤亡很大，由于露娜实力太强，间谍只能逃跑，但空艇已经被破坏————正好那时水晶屏障也已经瓦解，露娜命令其他剑之队成员协助民众避难，拉着尼克斯，从即将坠落的空艇甲板向王堡交战处纵身一跃，如流星又如炮弹，在空中划过一道靓丽的弧线...

(场景卡xxx)

09:

主战场。

双方一边战斗，史黛拉一边提议让无关人士撤离，“现在已经由两个国家的战争变为合众国的内战，总统与皇帝争夺权力似的——类似于政斗的战斗。为防止事态和伤亡扩大，无关人士尽快撤离吧，反正你们——你们只会干扰我们魔法师之间的决斗。”

于是随着一阵阵的撤离声，大殿内只剩魔法战士——

亚丹与格拉乌卡将军(魔导能——魔衣冰原)随着水晶屏障的破裂，从魔艇跃到大殿中。

尼夫海姆一方有史黛拉、亚丹、格拉乌卡与“有自己想法的不主动参于战斗的露娜的哥哥”瑞布斯伯爵。

路西斯则是雷吉斯王，丞相克拉鲁斯，四名王公贵族组成的魔法组合。

战斗一触即发。

史黛拉释放“风魔肆虐”，这是一种辅助型的大规模魔法，狂风刮向对方，他们不得不全力释放水晶魔障才能稳住身形，亚丹见到雷吉斯就像打了鸡血(第一部袭击王都惨遭失败)与格拉乌卡一同...

(战斗卡xxx)

铿锵几声，护在雷吉斯身前的四名王公顷刻就被巨剑与亚丹的腿扫飞出大殿，他们在这种战力面前不堪一击。

雷吉斯用水晶闪电，电链将风暴破出，击飞了亚丹，但格拉乌卡靠魔导能释放的狂蛮的机动力，持剑顶着闪电链奔向路西斯王。

丞相奋勇抗击格拉乌卡，他们互相用大剑对攻，雷吉斯王配合丞相的剑术，用魔法辅助。

就算雷吉斯王与高大强壮的丞相并肩作战，也无法击败全身被液态金属覆盖的格拉乌卡，因为他们的魔法与剑击中对方后，魔衣装甲能自动恢复破损的部位，不像人类的血肉之躯...

在互攻几十招后，克拉鲁斯的力量渐渐耗尽，而格拉乌卡越战越勇，魔导能源源不绝释放出来，再加上亚丹在恢复后攻了出去，情势直转直下。

.

克拉鲁斯力竭，被格拉乌卡抓住破绽，击掉水晶大剑，反扣手臂，一把将他抛掷到远处的大殿墙壁，再跺脚，将水晶大剑从地面弹起，抓在手中，射向他胸膛，想一剑穿心，将克拉鲁斯扎死在墙上。

雷吉斯想去救，但亚丹死死黏住他，不让他有机会抽身。(同时，魔法冲击震飞了雷吉斯手中的光耀之戒，瑞布斯抢在史黛拉身前，抢去，然后....)

雷吉斯见到投出的剑，自己又无能为力，悲嚎一声......

克拉鲁斯闭上眼睛...

剑击中他心脏只有一刹那的事情。

在这千钧一发之际。

一道白光如匹练般击中大剑，将投出的剑一分为二。

露娜芙蕾雅适时赶到，救下克拉鲁斯，给他治疗。

尼克斯抛掷短剑，瞬移到瑞布斯面前，此时的瑞夫斯已被厉火烧掉了左臂，他取回光耀之戒，回到雷吉斯王面前。

史黛拉无奈地看着这一幕，说了些话，弯腰治愈瑞布斯的创伤。

亚丹想阻止露娜，却被她一招魔拳术“半步崩拳”击飞。

.

.

雷吉斯得知露娜的实力后既惊讶又欣喜。(本来想保护露娜，但现在看了没必要了。)

在露娜的要求下，克拉鲁斯离开战场去协助民众避难。

然后她看向远处虎视眈眈的格拉乌卡将军。

“你似乎对你的魔衣很有信心。”

(场景卡)

(对话卡)

(战斗卡)

战斗过程简介——

格拉乌卡如炮弹般射向露娜，想靠机动力获得优势。

但露娜只一伸手，一道气墙就拦住了他。

他感觉不可思议，面前的气墙宛如一座巍峨高山，不可撼动。

“我不准备在你身上浪费时间。”露娜这样说道，直接释放攻击性魔法。

“鲜血瞳目”——以格拉乌卡为中心，整个地面出现一道巨大的血眼图案，他的魔导动力被强制停止，这是一种吸取魔力的高深魔法，露娜凭借“逆神使之力”释放的一种“黑魔法”。

露娜抬手，五指成抓，对向格拉乌卡，一柄白色的虚幻镰刀陡然出现在他背后，重重斩下，光是空气被撕裂的响声就足以让人心神俱骇。

这是【强力意志——死神之镰】

史黛拉看到，瞳孔骤缩，不想这样失去一枚棋子，伸手将一个个防御魔法与结界阵部署在格拉乌卡头上，这些防御术都是应对究极使骸——恶魔之墙与骸化炎神的，然而完全无法阻挡住那虚幻的镰刀。

她不得不将光剑挥出，与镰刀碰撞，刹那间，对击散发出的魔力波动将地面震成碎块，格拉乌卡被散溢出的一点能量波动触及，全身盔甲剥落，魔衣冰原如同水银泄地，居然被完全破坏，化成没有活性的液体，死气沉沉地流淌在地面。

亚丹躲在一边，根本不敢有任何想法。

几人被这种魔法对决震惊。

然后——

间谍身份暴露。

雷吉斯......

“史黛拉，这种叛徒，你居然也要救？”

史黛拉微微一笑，“我们尼夫海姆人，利益胜于忠诚，良心可以用金钱购买——你们这种世俗道德的人可能不会理解。我救他，纯粹是利用价值还有而已，有利可图。”

(场景卡xxx)

史黛拉为了夺取路西斯，必须杀死路西斯王，而露娜想阻止她，师徒的决战势在必行。

两人缓缓靠近，“你是作为什么与我决战？我的弟子，尼夫海姆的公爵，还是——”

露娜说:“我作为戴涅布莱之王。”

“原来如此，这是两个王者之间的战斗。”

露娜召唤自己的剑——永恒之刃。

两人互相射出自己的剑。

(此场景参考ffv13的对剑画面。)

史黛拉身法鬼魅，一剑比一剑快，化为一道道粉色的玫瑰残影，刁钻、狠辣，剑法让周围人觉得匪夷所思，想不到剑还能以这种方式使出...

露娜动作快捷无伦，兔起鹘落之间就攻出几十招，招术也是不按剑理，这是学自莱妮丝的魔剑术——行云流水，任意所在，有攻无守，天下无敌。

两人的剑往往是快触及就避开，然后又触及，虚虚实实，变幻莫测，看的几人眼花缭乱，但从剑的余波推测，只要落到实处，就是断体分肢——

亚丹大气不敢吐出一口，觉得两人剑法奥义尤在剑神之上，简直是神乎其神。

但史黛拉等不了这样拼技巧的剑术切磋，说“这样打没完没了，直接点吧。”

女皇为速战速决，直接开启魔眼，消耗寿命，使用【纯粹之波】，这是一种体内魔法——

将正物质与反物质(婚衣魔力的产物)进行湮灭，创作出巨大动能，进行魔力放出，即反物质魔法。

它的力量和一般魔法不同，一般闪电魔法的力量是累计增强，类似于加法，高级点顶多是乘法。

但它是乘积，高于前两者一个维度。

是纯粹的暴虐的宇宙力。

一个刹那，一个间隙，史黛拉眼睛冒血，双手释放出超级-黑色闪电，击向露娜弗蕾亚。

露娜的剑一下被等离子化，击碎在高维空间之中，她知道这绝招的力量与强度，直接用全身魔力释放——魔眼-强力意志，【盖亚无量】。

无穷无尽的力量形成一个白色电球，露娜的球形闪电与史黛拉的弧状暴电相击在一起，空气发出痛苦的哀嚎...

“战斗卡xxx”

最后结果——史黛拉被震地退后几步，口吐鲜血，头发白了一片，但很快修复。

——露娜被魔法的反作用力弹飞到大殿廊柱上，感到几乎无法呼吸，心头抽紧。

【剧情卡】

露娜一时战力丧失，想与国王一同撤离，尼克斯用瞬剑魔法拖住追来的亚丹，两人战斗【战斗卡】...

雷吉斯用水晶链雷魔法协助他再次击飞亚丹，然后三人走紧急逃生通道到地下室。

他们准备利用地下室的水晶跑车逃出王都。

然而国王不准备一起要走，他想殿后，让露娜与尼克斯可以成功逃离，并说了一些关于诺克提斯的话(天选之王)，将光耀之戒给露娜。

露娜听后抱住国王，吻了下他面颊，作为告别。

然后与尼克斯头也不回，迅速逃离。

【剧情卡xxx】

雷吉斯王与尼夫海姆王史黛拉决战。

地点在地下一层的螺旋大厅。

史黛拉无法从紧急通道下来，是——洞穿地层，“砸坠下来”的。

“雷吉斯，二十年过去了，你已经衰老成这样了啊，看看你，连走路都需要拐杖，怎么使用剑？怎么对抗的了我？”

雷吉斯王露出悲怆的表情，心中已有必死的决心。

女王召唤出阿努纳奇光剑，这次，剑身散发出不详的黑金闪纹。

她优雅地举剑，象征性地面对雷吉斯鞠了一躬，然后用剑指向地面，划了一个半圈，剑尖摩擦地面，产生道道火丝，并发出清脆的金戈声。

这是古代骑士决斗的礼仪。

礼仪过后——生死不论。

女王脚尖一踏，身形快如粉色雾影，刹那就挥出十七招剑法，分别刺向他腿、手、胸、眼、脑、太阳穴...

雷吉斯抛开拐杖，双手释放最强水晶魔法——雷伊奈美，这是一种雷电风暴，而且是吸收空气中的“产雷粒子”的高级魔法——

产雷粒子类似燃烧所需要的助燃剂一样，没有助燃物质，就无法正常燃烧。

此魔法最有效的作用是让对手不能释放雷电/只有自己能释放雷电。(雷吉斯很清楚女王最擅长雷系魔法)

另外，布满空间的雷电形成魔法之墙，结合水晶护罩成为绝对防御，让女王精妙的剑术无用武之地。

但史黛拉思维机敏，使出【液态火】魔法，既然不能使用雷电魔法还击，就召唤厉火当作盔甲，抵着雷吉斯的雷电进入，整个人宛若炎神。

她出剑，剑一若掣电，二如流星，刺穿了雷吉斯的胸膛。

她认为自己已经杀死了雷吉斯国王。

10.

就在史黛拉跨过国王的尸体时，让她意向不到的事情发生了，雷吉斯身体陡然出现诡异的变化，像起死回生一般，发出金色的光耀，不等她反应，迅速起身，右拳劇出，朝向她胸口，击碎她心脏。

双掌扣住肩膀，一扯，召唤出——父王之剑，往她大腿根部一扫，顷刻间史黛拉的四肢均被分离，雷吉斯还想击碎她头盖骨，但她避开，身体弹飞到一边，轰碎了半边墙壁。

她露出难以置信的表情——雷吉斯仿佛年轻了三十岁，鬓角白发已然乌黑，残疾的脚恢复如初，健壮的手臂满是肌肉，脸部无一丝皱纹，瞳孔硕硕有神，显出剑的图纹——魔眼。

她颤声道:“这是什么魔法——这不是水晶之力，不是你们伽拉姆族从剑神那契约得到的力量。”

雷吉斯阴沉地看向她，说:“那你又算是什么，我没见过心脏被击碎，四肢斩断的人还能这样——”

史黛拉突然领悟了什么，眉头一皱，知道面前的雷吉斯实力完全不同往日，因为——“啊，你我应该都知道了，这是魔眼的力量，不知道你哪时侯学会这个的。”

史黛拉开启玫瑰魔眼，婚衣魔力布满身体，那些断臂残肢化为粉雾重新连接了本体，顷刻间，她身体恢复如初。

这是婚衣魔法的恢复力，也是魔眼的特性。

拥有魔眼者，生命核心不在于脑部也不在于心脏，而是在高纬度空间中，因此他们一般不会被“杀死”，只会因魔力过度，生命消耗而死。

而复原肉身就是一种消耗很大的高级魔法，史黛拉与雷吉斯越是使用魔眼的力量，生命就会越快流逝，即使魔法的战斗，又是生命力的消耗战。

而史黛拉由于接受的是将近一万年历史的传自恩利尔的魔法，因此生命力格外强悍，远比雷吉斯的要强——但雷吉斯并不知道这一点。

【剧情回溯——解释雷吉斯为何有魔眼】

是莱妮丝给予雷吉斯魔眼的力量——九柱魔法。

莱妮丝知道雷吉斯作为王的悲哀，从戴涅布莱到中部大陆，他发动过三十二场反击战，无一成功，即使对付使骸——妻子被使骸侵扰所亡，儿子又差点死在使骸袭击之下...

他无法保护任何人，只是剑神的傀儡，天选之王宿命中的棋子，命运摆在他面前——

甚至，对于诺克提斯，他也只想让儿子与露娜快乐的生活在一起...

一个充满悲剧色彩的国王...

但他是一个合格的慈爱的父亲。

因此，莱妮丝授予他改变命运的力量——盖亚之力。

在无数艰苦的修炼后，雷吉斯学会了九柱魔法，还刻意掩藏，为的就是这一天!

他的目的是诱敌深入——引史黛拉女皇与自己单独作战——一击毙敌——由于史黛拉才是帝国的核心，因此只要杀死史黛拉，尼夫海姆其他人就不能击败路西斯的魔法军团。

雷吉斯让蒂法克劳德去阿格鲁德为的就是等他解决史黛拉后，以合众国皇帝的名义，联盟阿格鲁德直攻尼夫海姆首都，这样傀儡皇帝就能变为真正的统治者，而尼夫海姆则是被统治者——现在全世界名义上——不是雷吉斯他就是史黛拉为最高领袖。

这就是雷吉斯同意签署和平协议的目的所在。

“刀藏身后，假意示弱，使敌妄大；诱敌深入，攻其不备，反手弑之”——这是雷吉斯的另一种闪电战。

反败为胜，一瞬之间。

这就是国王与国王，大国与大国的博弈。

【大纲——魔法解释】

练成「九柱魔法」后，魔力与空间各种物理元素融成一体，能量激增速度奇快，无穷无尽，普通拳脚也能使出绝大攻击力；防御力无可匹敌，自动的魔力护体能反弹外力攻击，如磐石一般不可撼动；习者魔法的近战身法胜过世上所有近战法师；更是疗伤圣典，百毒不侵，专门克破所有使骸与黑魔法。九柱魔法是融会贯通各种魔法体系，练成后天下魔法皆附拾可用。

乃莱妮丝研发【魔力源海】后的又一魔法研究成果，核心是有效利用星球之力，盖亚之气——

她强由她强，微风拂山头。她横任她横，月光照湖溪。她狠任她恶，我自一身魔力足。

.

.

史黛拉终于释放全身魔力——完全模式，她身材拔高，身体变得极其凶悍，充满了爆发力。

这种高维模式下，细胞活性，肌肉能量都会有大幅提升，是由人化神的模式，雷吉斯也一样——他们现在的实力已远远高于六神。

阿努纳奇对父王之剑，玫瑰剑影对幻影剑法，两人再次互相射出宝剑，两人头顶脚下分别出现两个魔法圆阵，数十把晶莹剔透的剑布围绕周身，场面华丽辉煌...

【战斗卡，参考ffv13概念图】

两人都把自己的人生如放电影般过了一遍，史黛拉回忆到了自己的过去，自己的真正目的——带领一个小国寡民，征战几十年，直到今天，为的就是解放全人类的自由。

【思想追溯】

“最后了，报出你的真名。”

“雷吉斯，路西斯之王——秩序的代理人。”

“史黛拉——自由的代理人。”

(战斗五分钟后，雷吉斯生命耗尽，死亡。)

11.

莱妮丝发现水晶屏障被破坏后，想去阻止尼夫海姆军队的侵略，这也是她向路西斯王保证的，她也不会坐视导弹从头顶降下。

但她奔赴一处地点时，看到一个蒙面人向她走来——然后，她就晕厥。

蒙面人——【剧情卡xxxxx】到王殿下方看雷吉斯的尸体，从他身上拿出一张照片——“国王夫妻和诺克提斯二岁的照片”，一颗泪珠滴在上面，然后佩兰就来了，她只能化为一道飓风逃走，佩兰......

到了晚上——

史黛拉彻底黑化，想起了自己被路西斯杀死的父亲与哥哥，要彻底毁灭王都，开始释放使骸恶魔进行攻击。

但莱妮丝已经苏醒，她愤怒无比，前去阻止史黛拉。

莱妮丝力量——

【魔力源海】

能任意吸取大自然的盖亚魔力，魔力如大海般取之不尽用之不竭...

一到不经思想、任其所之而运行不休的地步，即使是在睡眠之中，魔力也绵绵增进。

...

古语有——圜一身之魔脉，系五脏之神髓，周而不散，行而不断，力自内生，血从外润。练成后，心动而力发，一攒一放，自然而施，不觉其出而自出，如潮之涨，似雷之发。魔力源海，便如一叶小舟于大海巨涛之中，怒浪澎湃之际，小舟自然抛高伏低，何尝用力？若要用力，又哪有力道可用？又从何处用起？

.

.

莱妮丝飞在空中，全身散发强大魔光，宛若战神。

尼夫海姆强大的魔导部队被莱妮丝的风暴魔法驱逐的一干二净。

几道魔光就把恶魔使骸杀戮殆尽。

一拳击飞史黛拉的魔艇。

史黛拉眼疾手快，跳到一处大楼上。

亚丹掉到地上。

在空中的莱妮丝手指向亚丹所处的地面，地面随即变成一个陨石坑，亚丹被压成血纸。

王都已然成为莱妮丝与史黛拉的战场，这两个女人的战斗比伊欧斯早上任何一次都要宏大的多。

仿佛千年之前的魔大战。

射出的霹雳将一幢幢高楼大厦击的如同多米洛骨牌，一道魔法射入湖泊，湖泊的水化为蒸汽，莱妮丝抓起史黛拉往地面一抛，直接洞穿几十层的精钢大楼，把地基化为齑粉。

尼克斯召唤的历代先王在一边看的瞠目结舌，只能去协助民众避难。

不过莱妮丝与史黛拉疯狂的战斗没有波及文化建筑的区域与居民，都是在无人区——她们在一段剑术搏击后，史黛拉放弃了自己毁灭路西斯的想法，逃了。

她找到复活的亚丹，两人一起逃跑了——在王都的尼夫海姆袭击军队已经被全灭，空中舰艇也损坏，她们只有到国界线才能得到大部队保护。

露娜用神使魔法救治了尼克斯，让他免遭化为灰烬的下场。

然后露娜混在避难人群中——看着田野中，逃的极其狼狈的女皇史黛拉与亚丹，两人背后有莱妮丝的一道道追击闪电。(这种闪电看起来像流星，一击一个陨石坑)

人们根本不相信，这种神话级别的灾难是人力造成的。

史书上会写“xxx年xxx月，王都和平协议后，流星雨袭击了...最好的证明是史黛拉与亚丹背后那一道道流星......尼夫海姆人和路西斯都在逃跑与撤离，伟大的雷吉斯王为保护民众而牺牲。”

......

第三部:最终幻想燃烧的荆棘——

大纲

1.本来，诺克提斯王子与三人开心地在锤头鲨玩，结果收到王都战争的噩耗。

2.四人立即返回王都，中途遇到萨菲罗斯。

3.一番战斗，萨菲罗斯逃走。

4.晚上，诺克提斯见到露娜。

5.商议反攻尼夫海姆，但在爱丽丝分析后放弃。

6.露娜与诺克提斯在一间房间，然后...

7.变为了5人组，一起冒险，做任务...

8.爱丽丝经常和露娜形影不离，说些奇怪的话，什么“嗨，别让诺克提斯知道...”“男孩子就应该拿包包干体力活，你说是吧”...

诺克提斯有些困扰。

9.五人组的野外冒险，欣赏风光与美食，游览历史文化......(帝国军没有抓捕几人，因为露娜的关系，露娜是法定史黛拉的继承人，帝国的第三把手)

10.由于全球使骸大爆发，露娜不能这样与诺克提斯游玩下去，只能暂时分别，回到尼夫海姆任神使一职。

11.总统史黛拉持续黑化，因为她发现即使得到水晶之力也无法对抗使骸——世界终焉的...

12.尼夫海姆形成史黛拉、露娜弗蕾亚、亚丹三派鼎立的场面。

13－16蒂法与克劳德侵入神罗公司(参考ffre7)

17.水都事件。

本质是帝国内部的权力争夺事件。

以水都为战场。

一号反派萨菲罗斯——

被星球意志(相对于盖亚的耶律因)侵蚀，认为人类乃星球罪恶之源，必须将人类毁灭，尤其将路西斯的魔法战士毁灭。

二号反派黑化史黛拉——

想夺取光耀之戒，想吸收露娜弗蕾亚的神使之力获得永恒的生命。(她快老死了)

三号反派亚丹——

神经病

四号反派水神——

脑子有病的

.

露娜的问题在于——神使之力会侵蚀生命，露娜已经活不了多少时间。

她能正常活动纯粹是强力意志的魔法。

大战中。

诺克提斯单独对抗史黛拉失败——晕厥。

同伴勉强抵挡萨菲罗斯的剑法。

而露娜——要面一边保护民众(释放大规模防御结界)，一方面完成......契约【露娜用幻魔九封印把水神封进体内的异空间】，一方面对抗暴虐的水神与偷袭的亚丹。

亚丹用魔刀:地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间，刺入露娜心脏。

但在死前，露娜用强力意志——“概念抹杀”彻底杀死亚丹以及在水晶世界的灵魂。

瑞布斯想取露娜尸体，但尸体被史黛拉夺去。

史黛拉经过这一战，寿命耗尽，很快就会死去——并不知所踪。

.

诺克提斯醒来后奔溃

.

.

.

雷霆章——

那时的雷霆以后是雷诺的妻子，讲的是，诺克提斯奔溃后一年，与雷霆偷情，然后羞愧想死的故事。

最后，他在一片燃烧的荆棘在看到了“上帝”，上帝并非剑神，而是不可视世界的女生穆因......

【融合哲学神学与宗教】

第四部大纲 【最终幻想——混沌的代理人】

这个世界的秘密被分为三个层次。

第一层次——六神层次。

.

这一层次中的大boss是剑神。

王子猜想六神都是外星球忒休斯的生物，它们侵略了伊欧斯星球，进行殖民，并给原始人类魔法与宗教信仰，而魔法其实只是一种建立在科学上的魔术而已。

而道德与信仰则是一种变相的精神控制———为了让人变成木偶——神灵要人干什么，人就得干什么。

人类就是六神的实验品，小白鼠。

六神不想让人类获得相同层次的知识与科技——而像史前文明那种科技发达的更是要被消灭——魔大战。

至于使骸，诺克提斯认为很可能是自导自演的，为的就是锁死伊欧斯人类文明的发展，“强盛了就用使骸毁灭，毁灭了再...”

所有的一切都是为了外星人的统治。

于是。

诺克提斯抱着击败剑神的想法...

第二层次是露娜弗蕾亚濒死后得知的。（恩利尔洞穴中的）

史黛拉救了露娜弗蕾亚，在恩利尔的山洞，用“超科技”的机器将自己的婚衣魔力全部给露娜——史黛拉快死了，将一切传承给露娜。

同时告诉露娜世界的真相。

.

.

一万年前，前伊欧斯文明因核战争毁灭，全球都是核乌云。

幸存者不得不逃至另一个星球忒休斯。

为了解决核雾霾，忒休斯移民研发出使骸因子，这种因子可以极快速地吸收雾霾。

原本1000万年的核辐射，1万年就能解决。

但使骸因子的原材料是动物和人类。

因此他们派科学家去伊欧斯用基因技术创造后伊欧斯变种人类与动植物——基因上适合强辐射的环境。

六神与穆因都是被派去的科学家...

.......

露娜获得了史黛拉的力量，又兼有神使之力，强力意志与水神之力，实力之强，前无古人。

然后成为尼夫海姆新一任...

然后与诺克提斯共同干掉了剑神——

但发现不论水晶世界还是现实世界的剑神不过是一具躯壳，并且最重要的是使骸没有消失——

他们发现剑神与世界的秘密在伊欧斯的一颗卫星上。

即月球。

原来，月球是旧人类的天王基地，他们去另一个星球后，不月球当前哨站。

穆因——所谓的不可视之界，就是月球。

他们建造火箭（之所以第一部会有很多追求真理的人，就是为制造火箭...克劳德解决物理问题，爱丽丝解决化学问题，露娜解决开发成本等经济上，莱妮丝提供数学...），去往月球，为的就是夺回自己星球的命运——要彻底消灭使骸。

...

在月球上，他们发现了六神的真身——早就死去的六位科学家，他们在死后用人工智能技术模拟出一个个机器人格，然后让机器操控伊欧斯的六神躯壳。

在最高处的塔楼，他看见了穆因女神——创世女神——

赫然是他的母亲。

穆因是三位一体的真正的上帝，在人间是他的母亲艾特，在神界是隐秘的神灵艾特罗，在哲学与真理的领域是星球意志的集合体，盖亚的表象——穆因。（前伊欧斯文明幸存者，但却是唯二得到星球之力的，可以活一万多年，不像六神背后的普通人。）

在战斗中，诺克提斯逐渐了解穆因的过去。

那是遥远的一万年前的故事

.

.

第三层次的世界真相——

终极真相。

世界并非因为核战争而毁灭，而是因为人类过度的贪婪：

为了获取永生，前伊欧斯文明破坏星球生态，抽取地核能源——星球的生命力快被耗尽。

他们想毁灭星球，因为只有毁灭星球才能获取“生命之泉”的科技（这种科技可能让人获得第四第五第六维度的科技，即——超能力，能够使用像超人一般飞翔在空中，释放强大的力量，还能轻易修复创伤，即神），这也是一种注射剂，注入体内可以获得星球规律的力量，延长寿命达几千年——

而星球毁灭不要紧，因为他们已经找到另一颗星球——忒休斯，甚至一些精英人口已经移民了。

但他们没想到——星球本身也是一个生命体，就如河流、大山、自然也是有生命的，只不过这种生命是处于更高的维度。

为了惩罚人类的狂妄自大、保护星球，耶律因——星球自然意志集合体决定对人类发起制裁。

在一瞬间改变科学规律，让全球所有核工厂全部泄露、污染。

这样下去——一亿年内人类将不能在这颗星球上居住。

星球联合政府不得不命令远在太空的暗能量舰队发射“对文明级超规模杀伤性武器”——忘我，这种武器能在一瞬间摧毁全世界的核设施。

“忘我”利用暗能量束缚住小型陨石，然后以不可思议的速度击向伊欧斯星球的大陆。

一瞬间就将大陆撞碎成4块——这就形成了后伊欧斯的地理版图。

之后，忒休斯的移民为伊欧斯构建了一套重建星球生态环境的母级系统——

1.先释放出使骸因子去吸收核辐射，但使骸因子危险性极大。

2.再释放神使因子，它可以净化使骸并包裹在星球大气层中。它是强效压制因子，覆盖面极强，但抑制力也极强，好比免疫系统——不管好的坏的都杀，也就是会抑制科技发展。

3.水晶因子——能吸收星球意志的力量触发真王之力（即超能力）实际上...

.

之后，穆因与恩利尔等人作为拥有“神之力”的科学家承担了作为新文明创作神的责任。

领导人是穆因，穆因的任务是两个，第一个在一万年的时间里，让使骸分子能定期消灭核辐射，以确保忒休斯人能在万年后回到一个生态环境完好的星球。

第二个——新文明要指引的能与忒休斯文明和睦共处。（如果不能就毁灭）

穆因不希望最后忒休斯人与现伊欧斯人无法理解而造成现伊欧斯的人灭亡。

因为诺克提斯代表的文明是穆因一手创建的，穆因希望诺克提斯等人成为能......

......

为此，这个故事与世界的终极计划，诸神的黄昏，世界的终焉，即——

代理人计划。

(穆因是忒休斯与星球的双重代理人——真理的代理，万年后，随着忒休斯与伊欧斯轨道的相遇，她将会结束使命，老死去。

穆因——死亡代理人)

...........

诺克提斯是混沌代理人，混沌即象征爱（参考V13水晶神话），爱是最重要与崇高的精神力量。诺克提斯研究音乐就因为音乐是最能表达爱的艺术形式。

同时，魔眼——弦击也是作用于宇宙的维度——弦的根本性力量。

是一种改变客观的物质规律的力量。

至于为何穆因不直接告诉诺克提斯，要他一直经过苦难与失败去发现，因为——这就是人类存在的意义。

“谎言在被揭穿之前都是真实的，揭穿谎言或许是真实的，但并不意味着会带来幸福。”

大结局————

随着穆因以牺牲自己生命为代价，彻底消灭了使骸，同时，核辐射也消失殆尽。

然而由于月球轨道受到途径的忒休斯行星的重力影响，发生剧烈地震，月球基地倒塌。

诺克提斯那一边碰到了困难，因为基地的倒塌......

诺克提斯没办法在真空中使用魔力，将要被吞没在......

绝望之际，一艘碟型飞船陡然出现，上面站着一个靓丽的人影，【一只手紧紧拉住了快坠落的诺克提斯，露娜美丽的身影印在诺克提斯眼帘中，两人——手握着手，就像遥远太空的两个星球重新相遇在一起】，露娜芙蕾雅救起了诺克提斯。

.

.

忒休斯与伊欧斯相遇了。

无数太空碟船飞向伊欧斯。

回到地球上空的诺克提斯看向不远处忒休斯巨大的宇宙舰艇，他没有敌意，却紧紧握住背后的剑，星舰上一个女性（舰长）朝他露出意味深长的笑容——

那女人很像莱妮丝。

.

.

“迎来再生的这片大地啊，跨别一万年的岁月，诸神已经逝去，黑暗已经消弭，在这黎明时分，我们的创造主总算归来，那么——————”

女人：“我知道你是谁。”

“是的，我是——混沌的代理人。

.

.

.

你的学生。”

——全书。

——全系列完。

——————作于2020.05.01

设定集

————————魔法设计

上帝

盖亚因（星球唯心意志集合体）可知论

耶律因（星球唯物意志集合体）

混沌因（星球虚无意志集合体）

第一级别:上帝粒子也叫希格斯玻色子 ——对应魔眼（代理人力量）

史黛拉（原力之波）

莱妮丝（真理之瓣）

马杜克（哲学之卵）

雷霆（超凡之晶）

诺克提斯（永恒之弦）

第二级别 魔学

光之原力，光漩涡（史黛拉）

暗之原力，暗漩涡也称真王之力（诺克提斯）

魔源浩海（莱妮丝）

婚魔嫁衣——史黛拉

贤者魔晶——雷霆

强力意志——马杜克

第三级别:

其中

分化为使骸因子、神使因子、水晶因子——六神

契约维度

第一维度向国王获取契约

第二维度国王向六神获取维度

第三维度水晶之力（神圣水晶、光耀之戒、六神之力）

第四维度作用于规律:盖亚之力

角色

1.——————————史黛拉时期

920年出生 （和...失恋，只能嫁给一位酷爱战争的大公...）

940年登基

943年丈夫被杀

948年使骸出现

950年称霸 

957年击败...统一2个大陆

957年莱妮丝击败前国王，前国王退位

958年剑神与莱妮丝决战

959年 亚丹袭击

965年失去儿子

968年6月组建九课

968年8月03与...作战

960年 王子出身 962年母亲逝去

968年6月王子遭到袭击

968年7月份王子与露娜见面

晶历970年，7月01日 王子进教堂

晶历971年6月7日 诺克提斯与杰诺瓦战斗

983年 去旅游...王都遭到袭击

2\. 莱妮丝

在洛奇现在看来，身穿裹胸内衣，黑色紧身三分打底裤和长筒袜的莱妮丝身段体貌已完全显现在眼前，大面积裸露在外的皮肤按理会让人血脉贲张，但莱妮丝现在却感觉对面的女人似乎体内集聚着无穷无尽可怕至极的力量。明明身材曲线如此诱人，晶莹光洁的肌肤白里透红吹弹可破，然而看起来却没有丝毫妩媚之态，倒是气息凛然，完美的身体的每一个部位都像是精密的武器，有一种凛冽的压倒性气势，这是一种将美与力量的集合。

天性率性洒脱，喜欢无拘无束的生活，她对自然，真理，魔法，科学的兴趣远比人类的世俗社会大的多。她对政治的兴趣完全基于政治军事的理论性，而没有任何倾向性，她会去研究尼夫海姆和路西斯的政治情况，但绝不会像大多人那样去批判或褒扬，因为她的思想超越了对错，认为真理只存在于相对，而不是绝对。

几年前，她将耐力锻炼、膳食搭配、肌肉改造结合起来，形成一套科学体系来增强人的身体素质，并写了一本相关的书——《健身少女》。

她是精神世界和物质世界的双重贵族。

“你们看这一副画、一副雕像可能只觉得很漂亮，很美就没有了，但我不同，我可能从中看到了背后作者的一生、强烈的情感述语甚至一整个文明的缩影”她经常这样说，让试图追求她的小伙子们望而却步；她喜欢问各种稀奇古怪的问题，似乎对一切的本源都要探究清楚，她也研究政治经济，分析帝国与路西斯的战略情况起来头头是道，但她不会以此倾向哪一边，不会像大多人那样去简单地批判或褒扬，因为她的思想超越了对错，认为真理只存在于相对，而不是绝对。

941年出生947年得病 950年治愈 到957年击败前国王

960年 使骸出现

965年击败帝国军杀死帝国王子

3.科尔的女儿蒂法

依法璐娜和加斯特博士生了爱丽丝（赛特拉文明）

雷诺鲁得

4.克劳德:生性羞怯，会突然脸红，还很谦虚，父亲库莱勒斯

5.爱丽丝:因为她总是非常幸福，非常快乐，所以她想要她周围的每个人也都幸福快乐，至少是想让他们对自己感到满意。为了这一点，她总是看到别人最好的一面，而且会很善意地说出来。在再笨的仆人身上，她也能发现一点忠诚的品德以作补偿。相貌再丑陋、再不可爱的女孩，她也能在她身上发现礼数上的优雅举止和高贵的气质。再没用、再无聊的男人，她也会从他可能有的潜在能力看待他，而不从其现在的样子去看待他。 因为她那颗慷慨善良的心真诚、自然地表现出这些品德，所以大家都聚集在她周围。

6.尼夫海姆帝国

史黛拉与博士宝条研究出——萨菲罗斯

魔导研究公司为:神罗公司，本身是为了制造能击败六神的武器，然而却加速了使骸的进程，其中希德尔占主要原因。并且，亚丹....

7.雷霆姐情节设计

1.水城露娜把水神封印后失踪，王子以为死了而奔溃

2.王子因从小失去母亲因此有一种蒙昧的情愫，在意志薄弱的时候爆发。他和雷霆姐住在一起，有段时间先是把雷霆姐当母亲——然后当恋人——然后两人因为同样的情感问题而纠缠

3.雷诺是雷霆姐的合法丈夫，而雷诺又是王子的好友，于是三人产生了奇怪的。。。。。

（现实来源:克里斯多夫小说中与朋友妻子偷情的一章）

8.雷吉斯情节设计

年之后再次到这里的她不禁苦笑一声，感叹觐见的冗长前奏，并回忆起雷吉斯的过去。

雷吉斯继位的时候，正处于尼夫海姆崛起的时刻，其魔导军的发展，让原先手握三个大陆极其海域主导权的路西斯、戴涅布莱、阿格鲁德联盟的世界性统治地位摇摇欲坠，雷吉斯是个勇敢且深谋大略的王者，他果断积极向尼夫海姆学习工业技术，并从很多史前文明遗迹中学习科技知识，因索穆尼亚的繁华就是其效果的证明，雷吉斯治下的国王无论是国力还是金融、人民生活水准都有很大提高，只可惜魔导技术没学到手。他在路西斯内政安稳之后，知道史黛拉是个虎视眈眈的君王，就果断先发制人，联合戴涅布莱进攻尼夫海姆，企图用代理人战争奖尼夫海姆征服世界的野心封锁在西大陆西侧那冰天雪地之中，并夺取魔导技术。为此他从950年登基开始到957年，一共和戴涅布莱发动7次大规模会战，19次突袭骚扰作战——但无一成功。

并不是雷吉斯的战略和战术有问题，纯粹是尼夫海姆的魔导技术的发展超乎各国想象和理解，魔导兵对普通军对不只是碾杀，更像是虐杀，路西斯最强大的魔法力量——雷吉斯及王族分支的王之剑部队也因为史黛拉超乎寻常的魔法能力而不能起到决定性的作用，就这样，随着路西斯的一次次战败，戴涅布莱以及西大陆的统治权归于史黛拉和尼夫海姆，雷吉斯只能退到中部大陆，企图和阿格鲁德靠海战对抗，但偏偏，那时候尼夫海姆的发明出来魔导飞艇，这种空中军事武器让还伊欧斯星球的战争模式也发生天翻地覆的改变，事实上，还没等雷吉斯的军队支援，处于群岛大陆的阿格鲁德就投降尼夫海姆了。史黛拉因为在十几年内先后征服了2个超级大国，占有世界三分之二的领土，而被民众称为女帝，而尼夫海姆也从300年前一个小小的蛮族国家最终变成超级帝国。对比之下的雷吉斯并不是实力问题，而是运气问题，以至于现在只能靠用被锁在博物馆内的神圣水晶释放魔法屏障来抵抗拥有制空权的尼夫海姆，并组建特殊的“扩大版”剑之队，用魔法去抵抗魔导兵。

当然以上还不是最倒霉的，最倒霉的是他的妻子，从戴涅布莱来的最优秀的治愈术师和防护魔法的使用者——艾特在生下诺克提斯两年后就因使骸病而死去（这一直被当做机密，知道的只有死者和她与他）。基于这些，莱妮丝对他深表同情，除此之外......

世界总概

1.晶历前1万1000年，eos星球的人类（...文明）为了夺取盖亚之力——而被盖亚制裁，文明夺取了盖亚因子而相应的所有核电站都被引爆。

星球被核辐射笼罩，为了消除核辐射，人类发明出一种使骸因子去吸收核辐射，但使骸因子每隔1000年就要爆发一次。

又创造出神使因子，可以净化使骸并包裹在星球大气层中，它是强效压制因子，覆盖面极强，但抑制力也极强，好比免疫系统——不管好的坏的都杀，也就是会抑制科技发展。它阻挡真正的太阳光。

水晶因子——能吸收星球意志的力量触发真王之力（实际是超史前文明与盖亚的战争...）实际上，它们都是上帝因子的分体。而水晶因子只需要接触真正的太阳光就会被杀死，因此剑神即布神（由于它脑残地水晶化，以为水晶之力比盖亚因子更强大）

文明幸存的人穆因...（她的敌人是人类的恶意，她需要净化人类）——创世神

穆因和科学家（恩利尔）创造布涅贝尔哲，但布神，但布神为追求力量（研究出水晶因子）背叛穆因....穆因到了五维空间即不可视世界，布神为了怕而创造思维空间水晶世界（水晶因子）；一开始，没有水晶因子时，人类只能活50年，并且体质很差，对使骸一无办法，而剑神却因为仁慈想给与人类以力量

布神的使命是在它死之前，给旧文明人类创造回归的环境。然而，使骸因子需要大量寄居的动物才能，神使因子需要神女，水晶因子则需要战斗才能。为了维持整个“上帝因子的世界生态”，布神必须创造繁荣的星球文明——繁荣是为了被使骸毁灭，周而复始，1000年为轮回。

布神先创造其余六神并自称为7神，其中艾特罗——负责创造人类，其他六神负责创造动物和环境。而艾特罗因为长得过于像穆因............艾特罗被削弱力量...

即死亡女神，据说去往不可视混沌

而实际上艾特罗即为穆因也是...母亲艾因

真相——穆因——布神——六神

——————————索尔海穆文明期间

六神大战

3\. 主线——诺克提斯是真王之力（最强的盖亚之力——弦力），他需要担任击败使骸，给世界带来光明，并终极历史

对穆因来说，她需要锻炼出真正的代理人，为了——回来的文明，而对剑神来说，它不甘心（它不知道旧文明的真相，只知道自己无法统治而...）...对外文明而言，它们需要一个干净的星球，并有可以与之对话的新人类

——新人类计划（团结一致，抵抗使骸）

亚丹是剑神的棋子（剑神篡改了水晶之书），他想报复剑神

三位一体:穆因（圣母） 艾特罗（圣女也就是莱妮丝） 盖亚（圣灵）——意识本来就是一种感觉，也就是感性，感性至上，代表女性

尼夫海姆和史黛拉代表着一种贪婪，象征着人类的贪婪（想要无限制地夺取力量），使骸代表着邪恶与灾难，主角王子要击败这些，为人类带来幸福。

反漩涡:尼夫海姆三人组

史黛拉:知晓第二层真相，知道世界没有希望，所以追求自己的幸福。权力——自私的幸福，没有什么爱，欺骗人 双重人格（师傅恩利尔是个...嫁衣魔法）——受恩利尔和剑神蛊惑，去寻求永恒的力量，目的是维持死骸的循环，直到被诺克提斯打败才...

萨菲:神性的流出，目的是毁灭六神和所有人类，将星球变成净化体（也就是耶律因——星球意志集合体）三位一体:自然（圣母）、萨菲罗斯（圣子）、耶律因（圣灵）理性至上，代表理性（能够聆听大地的声音）

亚丹:想报复剑神

最后上帝会回归——因为上帝移民的小行星——....星球一万年为一个轨道轮回

4.盖亚之力分光之力与暗之力，光即——神使之力，史黛拉等人的，暗之力一部分为水晶之力，两种力量合二为一才能打开不可视世界。

穆因为光之力，艾特罗（第七大神灵）为暗之力

——盖亚被称为星球意志集合体，即把星球所有高等生物人类的意识和精神融合——生命之泉

4\. 地图

路西斯:

考尔尼克斯矿物油

卡提斯特尔帕停车休息站

班纳斯海岸

布拉奇姆之标

奇卡特里克战壕旧址

5\. 国家之尼夫海姆

核心是神罗公司

公司战略与风险管理:

明星业务:高增长，强竞争，已知但需要大量投资 ，即使骸军事化和利用魔导能源（新石油）——稳定使骸化。神使因子与使骸因子不断毁灭...... 它对使骸有一个加速的过程

缺点——这家公司一开始就携带战斗、战争的企业基因，最终造就了

.第一代首领希德尔因为那方面需求对自己进行人体实验，结果...最后被莱妮丝所杀

.第二代首领为

问题业务

现金牛业务

军事，低增长，强竞争

瘦狗业务:

基础设施建设，房地产，铁路，报纸餐巾纸，比贩卖武器，现金的流入速率和盈利偏弱，但塑造了良心企业的形象

胚胎嵌合（pgs检测）技术:

第一步，亚丹制服了火神

第二步，史黛拉与宝条进行胚胎...

第三步，胚胎与火神的胚胎进行（将同种或异种的动物胚胎进行融合变成杂种细胞）培育了最强战士萨菲罗斯

后面失败了，因为克隆生物相较于普通生物的体内缺少了一种名为叫调聚物的蛋白质——劣化反应

图鉴

1\. 风景——

美轮美奂，东望城市繁华闹市，南眺深圳河、北面笔架山美景、西邻中心公园，极目远望绚丽美景尽收眼底。

徜徉在清澈的泳池里，远眺都市繁华，近瞰花园美景，体验楼、水、天、地间的互相交融。

还能有什么能够抵得上，眼前这片翠绿能够抚慰疲惫的身心，如果有，那一定就是脚下这一汪清澈见底的碧水了。

轻轻踏入水中，幻化成一尾轻盈的鱼儿，跃然水面，世间繁华悉数尽收眼底

水花溅起的瞬间，与碧水相拥，恍惚间你会觉得似乎拥有了永不结束的悠闲假期，看日出、赏夕阳、观星空、与亲爱的低喃细语......

同在顶层的屋顶空中花园，清新植被郁郁葱葱，在鳞次栉比的高楼大厦间，享受清新空气，和煦阳光，还有赏心悦目的“深圳蓝”。

7楼的中庭露天花园，地被、灌木、园林小景，植被墙，绿意浓浓。在这里可以徜徉石板路，侧听流水声，小隐于闹市。

自然的这广袤无穷的力，让两人感觉灵魂被浸透了一般，

心灵被涤荡了

2.使骸：邪之蔓藤

恶狼铁兵长7米，重16吨 身躯庞大，手持火焰巨刀

恶魔之墙:像被埋在墙壁内的脊椎、没有腿的恶龙一样，全身都是长长的尖刺，散发阴森的魔光，攻击时会跃出墙壁，可从物质中穿过，像浮着的幽灵一般诡异，关键是它长9米，重61吨

刻耳柏洛斯: 三个头的四足使骸，披着钢铁的盔甲，黑色的身体下闪耀出诡谲的红光，长43米，重600吨，口中能吐息出的凶猛的烈焰。

骷髅怪:只有骸骨没有肌肉与皮肤

冬贝利:戴着兜帽的青色小个子使骸，只有87cm却很能抗打，攻击瞬间速度极快，拿着的菜刀用剧烈毒性，看似温吞，实际很难对付。

3.十大未解之谜：

赛特拉手稿以奇特的文字写成，书中还配有关于天体、幻想植物和裸女等奇怪图画

其中一本被束之高阁厚约240页的书，上面满是图画——看来像是中世纪炼金术士或草药医生的参考书，但似乎完全以密码写成。手稿上的17世纪文字说明表明，神圣罗马帝国的鲁道夫二世于1586年收购了此稿。

沃尼希请了当时顶尖的密码学家，试图破译书中文字和那神秘图画暗含的寓意——但它似乎和已知的任何语言都对不起来。1930年沃尼希逝世时，这本书仍和以前一样神秘，甚至在此书稿重新被发现的90多年后的今天，人们仍未能揭开它那神秘的面纱。尽管如此，英国科学家尼科莱·施拉夫斯基（Nicolai Schirawski）现在仍在努力去解开这个谜。

任何人都能在网上看到书中所描绘的独一无二的植物图；任何人都能感觉到在这如同占星术般的图画中有一种韵律；任何人都对这圆形类似曼陀铃（一种拨弦乐器）印象深刻，并惊异于这神秘的、妩媚的、呈管道状的有如妇科学般的图画。

还有就是语言中的停顿：没有句号，没有逗号，没有主要语言结构。但最神奇的是它所表示出的巨大含义：甚至是那些仅有几句话的标题，也使人感觉包含很多内容。

4\. 美食：

印度——

菠萝蜜:一种美味的素食，却和肉类一样。

一种重要的混合调料——胡椒籽马沙拉，没有具体的配方，每一个厨师、主妇、餐厅都有各自一套做法，味道取决于放原料的比例，是很有特色的。胡椒粉——玫瑰花味、茴香味、肉桂味、豆蔻味。

做菜不是照本宣科，食材原料是一个整体，可以有很多变化，不能用其他三国的方式，去评价一个菜谱，因为在这里，所有的内容是一个整体。

奥地利

令人兴奋但也很美味，让人耳目一新

大量的小配菜和美味的酱汁

研究口感——意想不到的口感、很多不同层次的口感

用香菇、枞树和巧克力烹制的鸭肝，对森林的致敬，带有蘑菇的可食用森林地面——糖、烤面粉、蘑菇做成苔藓土壤，口感很糯糯的，入口即融，树干是由薄薄的蘑菇纸卷成的树干，再把鸭肝雕刻成假蘑菇。可食用的森林中心是用蘑菇纸、黑巧克力、香草、鲜花制成

大头菜、海藻、香菜烹制的海蜇虾

曼德里五花肉搭配胡萝卜、大麦和哈特土豆、多种脆皮奶油薄片，每个元素被小心翼翼地摆在桌上，像建筑师一样

——全素的可口佳肴

－黑之黑 酥皮面团小塔、巧克力慕斯上盖着热带水果冰激凌，灌水气球定模融化的巧克力，巧克力气球盖在上面。做好后，就像个黑色的大巧克力球，用热水果酱浇在球前面的位置，球上就会形成一个洞，然后巧克力慢慢溶掉，客人就能看到球里面的蛋糕，过程被称为——黑之黑探索

-太阳蛋的菜肴 一颗慢慢煮熟的蛋黄加点野蒜和芥末

春之苏醒:将不同类型的根茎类蔬菜和柑橘类水果，芥末蛋糕组合在一起，体现出春天的蓬勃气息，用水晶醋点缀，木桶自然发酵，有强烈的矿物味（香气，既甜又有点微酸）——表现对土地的热爱。

结构鲜明，酥脆，味道浓郁

英国

朴实无华，有大地的气息

上好的扇贝——剥壳——还活着的时候切成薄片，搭配一个松露泥（取蘑菇底部一小片淋上墨鱼汁，使之变黑）

上面浇一些橘汁、小柑橘汁（再加一点柠檬汁来增加酸味，几颗榛子），把橘汁变成果冻

用松露条和焦化奶油装饰，最后放上蘑菇片

德国

营造一种舒适的气氛，精心挑选的餐具打造了现代与创新的和谐理念。用最好的食材——

欧芹加气泡牛奶，上面加燕麦冰激凌，然后放上冻干蔬菜、茴香、芹菜、甜玉米混合物，再加入一点山核桃

这道菜吃起来感觉奇妙是因为每一口都感觉不同，口感不断变化，最后还能吃到冰。味道丰富，相当可口

伊欧斯

流黄蛋盖吐司（象鸟的蛋、基格火腿）、大豆启程汤（咕咕肉、路西斯番茄、甜椒）

蔬菜满分炖汤——里德薯、方古昂古菇、长毛羊的奶

特制浓炖熟城肉——格尔拉的肉、里德薯、路西斯番茄

白汁沙司拌鸡肉——剑尾鸟的肉、长毛羊的奶、方古昂古菇

胡椒鸡肉饭——剑尾鸟的肉、里德胡椒

老练猎人的炸肉排——荆刺龙的肉、里德薯、库莱茵小麦

童子鸡什锦海鲜饭

川海甜辣螃蟹咖喱饭

5\. 怪物：

有一种长颈兽，长6米，重5吨。

长须豹，反应灵敏，身体柔韧，运动力卓越，脸上两根长长的鞭须能发出高压电流，极具破坏力，而且捕猎时狡诈聪慧，能反过来利用猎人的陷阱。

皇冠钳蝎:栖息于干燥地域，5米，尾部有长长的尖针，针像锤子一般强力，善于一击制敌。

魔界花:诡异让人恶心的外卖，是轮形动物通过复杂进化而来，章鱼和喇叭花的复合体，一张大嘴上下长着无数花型触手，有绿色的伪装态，能与自然融为一体，然后出其不意攻击猎物，用触手将其缠绕，并放入中间的大口进行消化，长9米，重68吨。

——穷奇 外貌像老虎、长有一对翅膀，凶猛的异兽

——蛊雕 似鸟非鸟，似牛非牛的食人怪兽，头部像雕，身体像牛，头上长角，叫声像婴儿的啼哭声

文字片段

1.你的一颦一笑，牵动我心田

在这个残酷的世界，你绽放笑容的样子，让我第一次了解什么叫美好，让我找到了生活的意义。

绽放于乱世的花朵，弥足珍贵，

容貌会随时间衰老，力量会随

但我们的心却一直在

如果要说这宇宙有什么东西是永恒的话?应该是-爱。

你是我的一切，从头到尾，我恨不得把整个心都献给你

此情可待成追忆，只是当时已惘然

在她娇小的身躯里，心里，仿佛拥有着整个大地，大海，天空，世界的力量，

2.偶像崇拜——人往往有个倾向，将他所能看到、听到、摸到的一切加以分析、了解、改造、使用。以色列民的偶像问题也是在这里。上帝没理由真的去讨厌那些偶像，因为从以民的观点来看，那本来就是莫须有的东西。偶像的问题还是跟这头金牛有关系，以色列不想要一个看不见、摸不着、听不到的上帝，他们要一头金牛。这金牛是我们人类创造出来的，是按照我们的想法、我们的设计做出来的。它有哪一点是我们不能了解、不能分析、不能改造和使用的？说到底，他们要的是可以掌握一切、可以控制一切，包括那位领他们出埃及的上帝。简而言之，人是世界之王。至于偶像，就代表了人对上帝的掌控和操纵。这就是为什么，旧约的先知常常借上帝之口说，你们这些偶像有嘴不能言，有耳不能听，因为它们是由人手所造。

但，从信仰的角度看，人无限的自我膨胀终究会带来问题。他头顶上没有神明，终会导致被自己的贪欲和暴戾奴役。金牛的问题就在这里。权力、财富、色欲，向来都是人自以为可以掌控的东西，但往往固执于其中不可自拔，反被它奴役。

3.赛特拉的幻想种为了对抗星球的疫疾杰诺瓦只能召唤陨石，最终与杰诺瓦同归于尽。

使用魔法时，魔力会对身体进行大量的损耗，如果说跑步是外在的运动，那么使用魔法就是身体内在的运动，它们都以人的运动能力为基础，也就是身体素质，而这又和健康营养有关，所以从饮食开始，合理的膳食能保持身体能量的均衡。

在阿努王死后到900年的漫长的历史上，戴涅布莱和尼夫海姆一直处于改善的状态。戴涅一方没办法花大量代价攻占土地贫瘠、毫无实用价值的西部极地，也不希望对方进行小打小闹似的骚扰侵略；而尼夫海姆因为物资匮乏必须和戴涅布莱进行贸易。

尼夫海姆人天性富于进取、有冒险精神，他们会到各个国家、大陆上挖金矿、学习技术。他们从阿格鲁德学会贸易经商，并用于和戴涅布莱的交流。900年之前的尼夫海姆在名义上只是戴涅布莱的属国。

事情发源于

“用粗俗的物质文化愚民，以高额的泡沫房价弱民，凭借无所不在的加班和快节奏工作疲民，靠铺天盖地颠倒黑白的舆论辱民，最后用周期性的经融危机贫民。在我看来，我们可爱又漂亮的史黛拉女王绝对是超越六神的强力统治者，她的自由主义、个人主义、金权主义是一种终极的统治方式，与人性完全嫁接的伟大的和平主义，能够让人类永久的和平直到无法思考，只会大喊自由万岁、金钱万岁、资本家万岁、尼夫海姆万岁、史黛拉女皇万万岁。”

“陛下，我就感觉，这样吃可能味道有些淡”

“啊，是啊，不过我已经习惯这种工作餐，”史黛拉说着和里夫相视一笑

“真是令人难以置信，陛下每天都这样吃吗？”

“那也不是，偶尔在家里举行派对时会让请厨师做些精致的。”

“你要是在我们那个年代，经历过战争，体会过饥荒，你就不会觉得这些食物简陋。”

“战争啊，这真是个让人沉重的话题。”

“是的，不过现在好多了，我们找到了能让人们不互相残杀也能富裕繁荣的手段，那就是市场经济。”

三人听后都点了点头。

在原子弹爆炸时，很多人被瞬间气化，只能留下一片黑影证明他曾经的存在。

一些人跳进河水里躲避爆炸产生的高温，却不料河水也被煮沸，成为了吞噬人命的深渊。

很多距离爆炸中心很远的人们也因为受到核辐射相继死亡。在毁天灭地的原子弹面前，人类像蝼蚁一般脆弱。可令人惊讶的是，在距离原子弹爆炸中心只有260米的一个日本女人却幸运地活了下来，后来还和一名寺院住持结了婚，虽然饱受病痛折磨，却仍然顽强地活了几十年，堪称奇迹。


End file.
